Kindheitsmagie
by nick smith 450
Summary: Jeder weiß, dass magische Kinder stablose Magie ausführen können, vor allem, wenn sie wütend sind oder Angst haben. Was wäre, wenn der achtjährige Harry eine derart ungerechte Behandlung erfährt, dass seine Magie eingreift? Dark!harry.
1. Teil 1: Kindheitsmagie

DISCLAIMER: Die Idee für diese Geschichte gehört mir, alles andere stammt aus dem Kopf von Frau Rowling. Und nun viel Spaß

Zu weit gegangen

„FREAK! WERTLOSES MISTSTÜCK! Nicht einmal dazu bist du nütze!"; donnerte Vernon und deutete anklagend auf die zerbrochene Vase. Harry ließ die Worte einfach an sich abprallen. Zu oft hatte er sie schon gehört. Er glaubte nicht, dass er wertlos war oder ein Freak. Zu unberechtigt waren die Anschuldigungen, die jedes Mal vor solchen Sätzen angebracht wurden und zu groß war der Hass der Dursleys auf ihn, als dass sie ihn wirklich objektiv beurteilen könnten. Auch dieses Mal war es nicht seine Schuld gewesen.

Er hatte gerade die Vase, die nun zerbrochen auf dem Boden lag, abgestaubt, als Dudley angelaufen kam, sein Cousin. Wenn er ehrlich war, hasste er ihn. Genauso wie den Rest seiner Verwandten. Dudley hatte dann mit seinem Baseball- Schläger die Vase zerstört und war lachend weggelaufen. Wegen dem Krach, der dadurch entstand, war Vernon angelaufen gekommen und hatte HARRY zur Rede gestellt, nicht Dudley. Natürlich war dann auch Harry automatisch der Schuldige gewesen, allein schon, weil er in der Nähe gewesen war.

So war er in diese missliche Lage gelangt. Wie er sie alle hasste, mit ihren Bezeichnungen für ihn. Seit er drei Jahre alt war, erfanden sie die abartigsten Namen und die sinnlosesten Gründe, warum er verprügelt werden sollte. Nun ging das schon 5 Jahre so. Irgendwann würde er es ihnen schon heimzahlen. Doch momentan war er machtlos und das wollte er nicht akzeptieren. Aber er musste es wohl.

„Weißt du, wie teuer diese Vase war? Na warte, dir werde ich lehren, unsere Sachen zu zerbrechen!" Sein Onkel war vollkommen in Rage. Harry wollte nicht verprügelt werden, zu kurz war das letzte Mal her. Der erste Hieb sauste auf ihn nieder. Er zuckte zusammen, es war wesentlich schlimmer als sonst. Wieder ein Hieb. Der Potter hatte Angst, Angst, dass Vernon ihn noch zu Tode prügeln würde. Ein weiterer Hieb, der so stark war, dass Harry gegen eine Wand flog. Warum tat sein Onkel ihm das an?

Da flogen auf einmal die Splitter aufeinander zu, verbanden sich und setzten sich wieder zu der Vase zusammen, die vor wenigen Minuten noch dort gestanden hatte. Vernon hörte fassungslos auf zu schlagen. Doch dafür brüllte er wieder: „WAS HAST DU DA GEMACHT!" Er wartete keine Antwort ab, sondern hieb wieder mit seiner kompletten Kraft auf ihn ein. Harry, der gerade erst aufgestanden war, flog wieder gegen die Wand. Sein Onkel entfernte seinen Gürtel von der Hose und holte wie mit einer Peitsche aus.

Das durfte er nicht tun! Harry hatte die Vase repariert, er wusste zwar nicht, wie, doch dass er es gewesen war, wusste er. Warum also schlug sein Onkel trotzdem? Es war ungerecht, und er wünschte, sein Onkel würde leiden, so wie er gleich leiden würde. All sein Hass kochte hoch. Er hatte einen Schaden ausgebessert, für den er nicht verantwortlich war, und wurde geschlagen. Das war zu viel. Ohnmächtiger Zorn überkam ihn, als die Gürtelpeitsche auf ihn zusauste.

Sein Onkel stand mit einer Grimasse, gleich einem Wahnsinnigen über ihm. Die Peitsche traf Harrys Rücken und hinterließ einen roten Striemen darauf. Er hisste auf und die Wut verstärkte sich immer mehr. Und doch war da nichts, was er tun konnte. Sein Onkel holte gerade zum zweiten Schlag auf, als sich plötzlich Schmerz in ihm ausbreitete, von einer Art, wie er ihn noch nie gespürt hatte. Der Gürtel fiel aus seiner fetten Hand und das rote Gesicht wurde schlagartig bleicher.  
>Vernon krümmte sich auf dem Boden, und es war, als ob jemand mit riesigen Sägen in seinem Kopf herumstochern würde, als wenn seine Haut in Flammen stünde. Und er schrie. Harry überkam ein dumpfes Gefühl der Zufriedenheit, so als ob er alles tun könne, was er wolle. Langsam erhob er sich und stand nun über seinem schreienden Onkel. Dieser wälzte sich auf dem ganz in braun gehaltenen Teppichfußboden herum und brüllte vor Schmerz. Harry wusste, er durfte nicht so fühlen, doch es war nicht Reue oder Mitgefühl, sondern Freude, die ihn erfüllte. Wilde Freude über das Leid seines Onkels, der sonst immer ihn gepeinigt hatte.<p>

Nun war er der stärkere. Da auf einmal kamen Petunia und Dudley die Treppe hinunter und sahen ihn, wie er humorlos grinsend über der massigen Gestalt seines Onkels stand. Er wünschte, ihnen würde es ähnlich ergehen, er könne es auch ihnen heimzahlen. Durch das, was sein Onkel eben getan hatte, war ein Damm in Harry gebrochen. Ein Damm, der niemals brechen durfte. Plötzlich hörten die Schreie Vernons auf und es herrschte abrupte Stille. Sein Onkel war ohnmächtig geworden.

Petunia und Dudley starrten ihn an, nicht fähig, sich zu rühren. Beide standen am Fuße der hölzernen Treppe und guckten einfach nur ungläubig zu ihm hinüber. Harrys Zorn richtete sich nun gegen sie, wie ein erdrückendes Gewicht lastete er auf ihnen und beide ahnten, dass es ihnen nun ähnlich ergehen würde, wie Vernon. Und dann spürte Petunia, wie sie durch die Luft flog. Entsetzen erfasste sie, doch bevor sie die Situation wirklich begreifen konnte, knallte sie gegen die Fensterscheibe und alles wurde schwarz.

Für Harry war es wie ein Rausch, seiner „Familie" endlich alles heimzahlen zu können. Seine Magie war nicht mehr zu bremsen. Die Dursleys waren zu weit gegangen, hatten den jahrelangen Hass auf die ungerechte Behandlung freigelassen. Und nun brach dieser über ihnen zusammen und es gab nichts, was sie tun konnten. Dudley stand mit zitternden Knien als letzter da und sah sich nach irgendeinem Fluchtweg um, doch es gab keinen. Er nahm all seinen Mut zusammen: „D...d...das würde i...i...ich an d...d...deiner Stelle l...l...l...lassen."

Doch Harry war durch den Rausch der Magie nicht mehr er selbst. Seine Augen verengten sich vor Zorn. Wie konnte Dudley es jetzt noch wagen? Er wusste nicht, wie er es tat, doch er wusste, es war richtig, seiner Wut freien Lauf zu lassen und ihnen dadurch alles heimzuzahlen.

Er erinnerte sich daran, wie Dudley immer bevorzugt wurde, wie ihm für jede der Taten seines Cousins die Schuld gegeben worden war. Jetzt würde er dafür abrechnen. Harry ging bedrohlich langsam auf seinen Cousin zu, der mehr und mehr zitterte. Er sah nicht mehr aus, wie ein achtjähriger, sondern viel älter. Und viel gefährlicher.

Und, wie findet ihr das Kapitel und die Storyidee? Ich bin für Lob und Kritik völlig offen.


	2. Der Sog der Magie

AN: Vielen Dank für die beiden Reviews. Es freut mich, dass die Geschichte gefällt. Ich hoffe, dieses Kapitel gefällt euch ebenso wie das Erste. Viel Spaß mit:

Der Sog der Magie

Harrys Augen richteten sich unheilverkündend auf Dudley. Dieser wurde unter seinem hasserfüllten Blick immer kleiner. In Harry tobte ein unglaubliches Verlangen danach, dass sein Cousin genauso leiden würde, wie er unter ihm leiden musste. Er gab diesem Verlangen augenblicklich nach, meinte zu spüren, dass es richtig war. Harry verspürte ein unglaublich befriedigendes Gefühl, als er seinen bibbernden Cousin ansah. Und von diesem Gefühl wollte er mehr.

Eine Druckwelle raste auf Dudley zu und schleuderte ihn durch die Luft. Harrys Cousin schrie. Er überschlug sich mehrmals in der Luft und prallte dann mit dem Rücken auf die Wand. Ihm blieb die Luft weg und er keuchte, doch Harry kannte kein Mitleid mehr. Der Sog der Magie und die Verlockung, endlich selbst einmal der Stärkere zu sein, waren zu groß. Der wuchtige Körper Dudleys wurde immer noch gegen die Wand gepresst. Dudleys Gesicht lief bereits blau an.

Harry grinste höhnisch. Dann stellte er sich vor, wie sein Cousin von der Wand auf den Boden fiel. Und die Magie verwirklichte dies. Dudley rutschte an der Wand herunter und schlug auf die Zimmerdielen. Harry dachte wieder an all das Unrecht, welches er durch Dudley erfahren hatte. Er wünschte, ihm würde es ergehen wie seinem Onkel und er könnte wieder dieses Gefühl der Allmächtigkeit genießen.

Auf einmal begann Dudley, sich auf dem Boden herumzuwälzen und zu schreien. Lauter als Vernon es getan hatte. Und Harry genoss es, ging ganz in diesem Versprechen von Macht auf. Dann erstarben die Schreie, doch er wollte noch nicht aufhören, zu gut war es gewesen, endlich einmal der stärkere zu sein. Ein wütender Schrei löste sich aus seiner Kehle, dass konnte noch nicht alles gewesen sein, er wollte dieses Gefühl noch länger verspüren.

Plötzlich löste sich eine Flammenwand aus seiner Hand, in unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit schoss sie auf die am Boden liegenden Körper von Dudley und Petunia zu. Als die Flammen an den Körpern der Beiden ankamen, züngelten sie sofort auf, fraßen sich durch das Fleisch und verbrannten alles. Doch die Zerstörung war dadurch nicht beendet. In sekundenschnelle griffen sie auf den Küchenschrank über und loderten an den Wänden auf.

Harry wusste, trotz des noch anhaltenden Rausches, dass er hier nicht bleiben konnte. Er eilte zur Haustür, öffnete und verschwand nach draußen. Dort bremste er seinen Lauf, um sein Werk weiter zu betrachten. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was das eben gewesen war, doch er bereute nichts. Aber er wollte es unbedingt noch einmal vollbringen können.

„He, Mr. Scrimgeour, sehen Sie mal!" „Was gibt´s, Shacklebolt?" „Da ist eine enorm hohe Schwarzmagische Aktivität." „Wo?" „In einem Vorort, in Little Whinging, Surrey." „Aber da wohnt doch kein Zauberer, der solche Magie ausführen könnte, zumindest keiner, der einen größeren Stammbaum hat." „Wir sollten trotzdem nachsehen, was meinen Sie?" „Gut, schicken sie zwei Auroren los, die sollen dann Bericht erstatten." „Okay."

Albus Dumbledore saß auf seinem Schulleiterstuhl und sah ohne wirklich etwas im Auge zu haben im Büro herum. Er tat dies oft in Letzter Zeit. Immer öfter kamen ihm Zweifel, ob es richtig gewesen war, Harry zu seinen Verwandten zu schicken. Doch er redete sich immer wieder ein, dass es nötig war, für das größere Wohl mussten Opfer gebracht werden. Dumbledore war sich ganz sicher, dass Harry der in der Prophezeiung von Sibyll Trelawney erwähnte Junge war.

Und dieser durfte auf keinen Fall auf die falsche Bahn geraten. Deshalb hatte er ihn an einen Ort gebracht, wo er keine Liebe erfuhr, denn dann würde er leicht formbar sein und für ihn gegen Voldemort antreten. Es durfte einfach nichts dabei schiefgehen und dafür hatte er hiermit gesorgt. In dem Brief, den er neben Harry gelegt hatte, war eine deutliche Aufforderung zur Gewalt gewesen, der die Dursleys nur zu gern nachgekommen waren.

Dumbledore hatte einen Überwachungszauber über das Haus der Dursleys gelegt, nur um ganz sicher zu gehen. Er hatte den Jungen überhaupt nicht gern in diese Hölle geschickt, doch es war notwendig, dass Harry sich niemals auch nur ansatzweise gegen ihn auflehnte, damit sein Plan für das größere Wohl nicht schiefging. Es gab aber hinsichtlich des Jungen, wie er durch den Zauber wusste, keine Probleme.

Also hatte er wohl richtig gehandelt. Harry sehnte sich nach Zuneigung, und die würde er ihm geben. Dann würde sich alles so entwickeln wie geplant. Es war die Beste Möglichkeit, redete Dumbledore sich ein, anders ging es nun einmal nicht. Auf einmal ging ein Alarm los, denn er eigens für einen einzigen ganz bestimmten Fall eingebaut hatte.

Der Überwachungszauber war vernichtet worden. Er musste sofort nachsehen, was geschehen war. Der Schulleiter Hogwarts trat vor eine glatte Steinwand und murmelte: „Zitronen-Himbeer-Erdbeer-Zuckerdragee." Die Wand schob sich langsam nach oben und verschwand in der Decke des Büros. Dahinter kam eine mit besonderen Symbolen gekennzeichnete tiefe Schale hervor, die mit einer silbrigen Flüssigkeit gefüllt war. Sie war eigens für den Überwachungszauber, den Dumbledore angewandt hatte, konzipiert worden. Der Zauber zeichnete alles auf, was im Haus geschah und übertrug es in diese Schale.

Dumbledore war höchst beunruhigt. Was mochte wohl geschehen sein? Der Überwachungszauber verfiel nur, wenn das Haus zerstört wurde. Waren die Dursleys überfallen worden? Oder waren noch unbekannte Todesser an dem Ort, die irgendwie herausbekommen hatten, wo sich der Retter der Zaubererwelt aufhielt. Er steckte seinen Kopf in die silbrige Flüssigkeit und sah sich die Geschehnisse an.

Doch was er dann sah, war wesentlich schlimmer als alles, was er sich vorgestellt hatte. Dumbledore musste unverzüglich handeln, sonst wären all seine Pläne völlig sinnfrei gewesen. Und außerdem: Wer wusste schon, wie viele Todesser sich noch draußen rumtrieben oder was mit Harry passieren würde, wenn er noch weiter in den Sog der schwarzen Magie treiben würde. Diesen Glanz in den Augen hatte er schon einmal gesehen. Vor 50 Jahren. Und daraus geworden war der böseste Zauberer aller Zeiten.

Er musste es sich eingestehen. Harry zu den Dursleys zu schicken, war keine gute Idee gewesen. Manchmal war es eben doch besser, man hörte auf sein Herz, statt auf seinen Verstand.

Und? Wie immer bin ich für Lob und Kritik völlig offen.


	3. Die Pein des dunklen Lords

Die Pein des dunklen Lords

Racchean war ein ganz normaler Junge in einem völlig gewöhnlichen Dorf in einem Wäldchen Albaniens. Abgesehen davon, dass er zaubern konnte. Bis zu diesem Tag, als er 12 wurde, war das jedoch auch noch halbwegs normal gewesen. Doch dann war er jemandem begegnet, der sein ganzes Leben verändert hatte. Oder besser gesagt, Etwas hatte sein ganzes Leben verändert. Dieses Etwas war kaum mehr als bloß schwarzer Rauch.

Dessen Stimme klang mehr wie das Flüstern des Windes, als wirklich wie ein wirkliches Geräusch. Es nannte sich Vorlost. Und Vorlost war ungeheuer geschickt darin, jemanden zu manipulieren.

Durch ihn hatte Racchean erst verstanden, was wahre Magie war. Er hatte ihn viel gelehrt. Racchean vertraute ihm. Vorlost hatte ihm gezeigt, warum Muggel vernichtet werden mussten und wie die schwarze Magie funktionierte. Diese Art der Magie. Sie faszinierte ihn. Diese Möglichkeiten, die sie ihm eröffnete, waren einfach unglaublich. Und jedes Mal war da das Versprechen von Macht, wenn er sie an Tieren ausprobierte. Vorlost meinte, es wäre völlig normal und er müsste sich diesem Rausch hingeben. Er hatte Recht. Es war ein berauschendes Gefühl, Tiere zu quälen. Wie würde das erst bei Menschen sein?

Im Moment war Racchean wieder auf dem Weg zu ihrem Treffpunkt. Er lag ziemlich versteckt zwischen mehreren Bäumen im Wald. Beim letzten Mal hatte Vorlost gemeint, heute werde sich sein ganzes Leben verändern. Und Racchean war gespannt, warum.

Etwas glitt wie dunkler Nebel durch den Wald. Überall, wo es langkam, wurde es kurzzeitig kälter. Es schien, als würde der Wald selbst sich in Grauen zusammenziehen. Der dunkle Rauch streifte die Bäume an einigen Stellen, und überall, wo er es tat, verdorrten die Äste und fielen ab. Er schien keine richtige Form zu haben, und doch konnte man Ähnlichkeiten mit einer Schlange entdecken. Es war alles, was von Lord Voldemort übrig geblieben war.

Voldemort war auf dem Weg zu dem Punkt im Wald, wo er sich immer mit diesem närrischen Jungen aus Albanien traf. Heute würde er wiederkehren. Verjüngt, im Körper eines anderen. Er hatte keinen Zweifel, dass es diesmal klappen würde. Er hatte aus all seinen Fehlern gelernt. Schon zu oft war seine Rückkehr in anderer Gestalt verhindert worden. Beim ersten Mal war es ein Weißmagier gewesen. Er war sofort gestorben, da sich seine Seele und die des dunklen Lords gegenseitig bekriegt hatten. Danach war Voldemort am Ende seiner Kräfte gewesen, doch er hatte es, als er sich erholt hatte, wieder versucht. Und war erneut gescheitert.

Es war ein Schwarzmagier gewesen, doch dieser war von Misstrauen ihm gegenüber erfüllt. Der Lord hatte auch nie versucht, sein Vertrauen zu gewinnen. Als der Mann jedoch seine Präsens gespürt hatte, wurde Voldemort augenblicklich mit Okklumentik aus dessen Geist geworfen. Zum Glück hatte er den Lord nicht erkannt und somit nichts von seinem Überleben erzählen können.

Doch diesmal hatte er alle Faktoren berücksichtigt. Der Junge vertraute ihm. Daran hatte Voldemort keinen Zweifel. Und er war in die schwarze Magie eingeführt worden. Wenn er also den Körper des Jungen, Racchean hieß er, übernehmen würde, hätte der Junge keine Chance, ihn abzuwehren. Er würde es zu spät bemerken, was Voldemort vorhatte.

Der schwarze Rauch komprimierte sich zu einer Gestalt, die gleich einem Dementor kein wirkliches Gesicht besaß. Dann schritt er zwischen den Bäumen hindurch und betrat den Boden. Augenblicklich verwelkte alles, was dort noch stand und sank zu Boden. In diesem Moment kam Racchean aus einer anderen Richtung zum Treffpunkt. „Hallo, Vorlost", sagte er leise.

* * *

><p>Kingsley Shacklebolt schritt mit einem Auror namens Flowerrain zum einzigen Ort der gesamten Zentrale, an dem man apparieren konnte. Der Raum war streng geheim und nur mit Veritaserum geprüften Auroren bekannt. Außerdem wurde man gezwungen, einen Unbrechbaren Schwur abzulegen, den Standpunkt dieses Raumes niemals jemandem zu verraten. Wer dies nicht tat, dem wurde das Gedächtnis verändert.<p>

„Kommen Sie, Blümchen, etwas schneller. Es handelt sich um eine ziemlich heikle Angelegenheit, da können wir ihr Schneckentempo nicht gebrauchen." Flowerrain stöhnte. Seit er in dieser Zentrale war (und auch schon vorher) wurde er wegen seines Namens getriezt. „Wenn es so dringend ist, warum meinen Sie dann immer noch, mich _so_ nennen zu müssen?" Der Auror neben ihm lachte: „Weil ein bisschen Spaß nie schadet, nicht wahr, _Blümchen?_"

„Und ich dachte immer, Sie wären erwachsen", schoss Flowerrain zurück. Shacklebolt antwortete nicht, sondern öffnete eine versteckte Tür in der Wand und verschwand mit einem lauten Knall. Flowerrain folgte seinem Beispiel.

* * *

><p>Dolores Umbridge sah Dumbledore überrascht an. „Sie wollen zum Minister? Sie wissen doch, er hat Sprechstunde von 14- 16 Uhr. Es ist jetzt genau 16:43 Uhr, also warten sie lieber bis morgen." Der Schulleiter von Hogwarts sah sie mit durchdringendem Blick an. Seit Fudge diese Sekretärin angestellt hatte, kam er wesentlich schwerer zum Minister. Auch bei dringlichen Situationen ließ sie niemanden vor, damit es im Ministerium „Disziplin und Ordnung" gab.<p>

Normalerweise ließ Dumbledore das vollkommen kalt, doch diesmal ließ es sein ohnehin beunruhigtes Gemüt noch hitziger werden. „Dolores, es ist von großer, nein von größter Wichtigkeit, dass ich zum Minister komme. Ich habe mit ihm eine Sache von höchster Bedeutung zu besprechen. Und das ist _noch _wichtiger als ihre Disziplin." Aber Umbridge hörte nicht darauf: „Auch sie müssen mal warten, Mr Dumbledore. Das Ministerium hat in diesem Punkt gewisse Vorschriften, nach denen ich _auch sie_ nur zu den gegebenen Uhrzeiten einlassen darf."

Jetzt hatte Dumbledore nur noch ein Argument gegen sie, denn alles, was nicht mit Regeln zu tun hatte, schmetterte Umbridge ohnehin ab. „Aber es gibt auch Vorschriften, die besagen, dass, wenn es sich um Personen, die für das Volk wichtig sind, handelt, diese Uhrzeiten außer Acht gelassen werden dürfen." Die Sekretärin überlegt einen Moment, dann fragte sie zuckersüß: „Um welche Person handelt es sich denn? Wir haben eine Liste, die diese Personen, welche _unserer _Meinung nach auf das Gesetz passen, genau benennt." Dumbledore hoffte, dass auch Harry Potter in der Liste war, denn wenn nicht, dann würde er sie betäuben müssen, was sicherlich die Auroren auf den Plan rufen würde. Und die konnte er momentan gar nicht gebrauchen.

* * *

><p>„Es handelt sich um Harry Potter", sagte er bangend, doch äußerlich war er vollkommen ruhig. Umbridge verzog keine Miene, als sie antwortete: „Ich werde kurz nachsehen." Dumbledore war kurz davor, laut aufzustöhnen. Wenn das so weiterging, würde er nie an das kommen, was er begehrte.<p>

„Hallo, Racchean", flüsterte die Gestalt aus Rauch. Obwohl sie sehr leise sprach, hallte es in den Ästen des Waldes wieder. Der Junge aus Albanien achtete nicht darauf. Er hatte sich schon daran gewöhnt. Doch er war aufgeregt. „Was wird heute passieren?", fragte er ebenso leise wie zuvor Vorlost. „Du wirst es gleich spüren. Doch ich muss dazu kurz in deinen Geist eindringen. Du darfst dich nicht dagegen wehren. Vertrau mir."

Und Racchean hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass es ihm gut tun würde, denn warum sollte Vorlost ihm auch schaden? Er kannte ja dessen wahre Identität nicht... Und dann sah Racchean, wie die gesichtslose Gestalt sich wieder in losen Rauch auflöste und in ihm verschwand. Augenblicklich spürte er ein starkes Drücken im Kopf. Doch es würde ja gleich wieder aufhören. Es hörte aber nicht auf. Das Drücken wurde zu einem Stechen, welches ebenfalls mehr und mehr zunahm. Und auf einmal wusste Racchean, dass das, was dort in seinem Kopf passierte, nichts Gutes sein konnte. Er begann, sich zu wehren.

Voldemort fluchte, als er einen scharfen Schmerz verspürte. Es schien, als habe der Junge seine Finte bemerkt. Er verdoppelte seine Bemühungen, Raccheans Geist zu zerstören, um ihn durch seinen zu ersetzen und hörte den Jungen schreien. Doch im selben Augenblick war es ihm, als würde auch sein Geist von festen Nadeln durchstochen, als würde das Einzige zerstört, was er noch hatte. Und Voldemort begann ebenfalls, zuschreien, so laut er es in dieser Form vermochte.

Seine Schreie schlugen von innen gegen Raccheans Trommelfell. Dann quoll Blut aus seinen Ohren. Es war geplatzt! Doch er bemühte sich weiterhin, Vorlost standzuhalten, auch, wenn er grausame Schmerzen spürte. Aber er spürte, dass sein Geist bereits angefangen hatte, zu kollabieren. Wenn er nicht dagegenhielt, würde er sterben! Er stellte sich vor, wie Dolche in den Rauch einfuhren und ihn schwer verletzten. Doch Racchean konnte nicht hören, ob sein Angriff erfolgreich gewesen war. Er war ertaubt.

Voldemort war nahe daran, aufzugeben, als ein erneuter Angriff Raccheans ihn traf und vor Schmerzen schreien ließ. Doch er brauchte einen neuen Körper. Der dunkle Lord mobilisierte seine letzten Kräfte und drängte Raccheans Geist in eine Ecke ganz hinten in seinem Bewusstsein. Dann ließ er zielgenau eine Nadel in ihn reinstechen. Er hatte es oft gemacht, daher wusste er genau, wo er treffen musste, um Raccheans Geist zu zerstören.

Der Albanier spürte, wie eine spitze Nadel ihn traf. Unglaubliche Schmerzen ergriffen ihn. Sein Geist war fast völlig zerstört worden. Wie hatte er bloß Vorlost je vertrauen können? Doch wenn, dann würde er sich selbst ermorden! Mit letzter Kraft zog er ein Messer und stach es sich ins Herz. Im selben Moment zerstörte der dunkle Lord endgültig seinen Geist.

Euphorie erfüllte ihn. Endlich hatte er einen neuen Körper. Dann erst bemerkte er die tödliche Wunde. Er konnte sie nicht heilen, dazu war er zu schwach. „NEEINNNN!", schrie er. Auf einmal ergriff ein unglaublicher Schmerz von ihm Besitz und er wurde aus Raccheans Körper gerissen.

Sorry für die viel, viel zu lange Wartezeit, aber irgendwie traue ich mich bei gar nicht ans Uploaden heran. Ich komme nämlich nicht so ganz damit klar, wie es bei gemacht wird. Und dauernd wird die Formatierung verhauen- bei Handlungsumsprüngen sind normalerweise ZWEI Absätze, aber hier… na ja. Und wo die Trennlinien sind, habe ich auch noch nicht herausgefunden. Ich fürchte mich schon vor den Kursivabschnitten. Aber hier ein Tipp von mir: Bei nick smith, ist die Story auf dem neuesten Stand, da weiß ich auch, wie man es postet. Vielen Dank für die Reviews; ich hoffe nur, dass nach einer derartigen Wartezeit (mehrere MONATE) noch welche dabei sind.

EDIT: Ha, jetzt weiß ich endlich, wie ich die vermaledeiten Trennlinien hinbekomme.


	4. Umbridge und Fudge

Umbridge und Fudge

„Nun. Harry Potter fällt ganz offensichtlich nicht in ihren Aufgabenbereich. Also können sie die wichtigen Informationen auch mir mitteilen. Ich überbringe sie dann dem Minister. Dann haben Sie auch keine Arbeit mehr. Sehen Sie, hier. Wenn das betreffende Kind ein Waisenkind ist, und der Vormund ebenfalls verstorben oder anderes ist, muss sich das Ministerium darum kümmern. Es tut mir wirklich, wirklich Leid", sagte Umbridge mit einem widerlichen Grinsen im Gesicht.

Dumbledore sah ungläubig zu ihr. Dann ging er langsam auf sie zu. Er sah nur diesen Weg. Soeben war ihm neben dem Stupor noch eine andere Möglichkeit eingefallen. Diese würde keine Auroren auf den Plan rufen, da der Zauber, den er plante, nicht wirklich zur Angriffsmagie gehörte: „Obliviate." Umbridges Augen weiteten sich erst vor Entsetzen und Überraschung. Kurz darauf fiel sie mit verträumtem Gesichtsausdruck auf ihren Stuhl zurück: „Sie können zum Minister", murmelte sie leise. Dann deutete sie mit ihrem Zauberstab auf eine schwere Metalltür. Diese schwang auf.

Hinter der Tür waren mehrere Auroren. Kaum hatte Dumbledore den Raum betreten, richteten sie schon ihren Zauberstab auf ihn. „Wir wissen, wer sie sind, doch trotzdem müssen wir sie mithilfe eines Aufspürzaubers auf Gegenstände kontrollieren, die dem Minister gefährlich werden könnten. Zuerst brauchen wir aber ihren Zauberstab. Sie kennen die Regeln." Oh ja. Dumbledore kannte die Regeln nur zu gut. Jedes Mal, wenn er Fudge besuchen wollte, musste er diese Tortur über sich ergehen lassen. Deshalb kam der Minister auch meistens zu ihm, wenn er etwas von Dumbledore wollte.

Eine halbe Stunde später war die Untersuchung beendet. Bei den meisten anderen Leuten hätte sie wahrscheinlich mehrere Stunden gedauert, doch auch so lief Dumbledore die Zeit davon. Er hatte höchstens noch 2 Stunden, wenn er seinen Plan verwirklichen wollte. Der Schulleiter Hogwarts´ betrat hastig den nächsten Raum. Hier war der einzige Kamin, durch den man zum Minister gelangen konnte. Vorher wurde man jedoch mit einem Zauber automatisch untersucht, ob man nicht vielleicht doch irgendwelche Mordanschläge geplant hatte.

Erst dann erschien das Flohpulver für den Kamin. Dumbledore nahm es: „Minister Fudges Büro!", rief er und ging in einer grünen Stichflamme auf.

Cornelius Fudge hatte gewusst, dass der Direktor bald eintreffen würde und saß aufrecht in seinem Stuhl: „Guten Tag, Professor Dumbledore." Äußerlich war der Minister die Freundlichkeit in Person, was teilweise schon an Dumbledore erinnerte, doch innerlich fragte er sich bereits, wie er seinen Vorteil aus der wie auch immer gearteten Angelegenheit schlagen konnte. Sein Ministerstuhl war zwar keinesfalls am Wackeln, doch es war immer gut, sich einen Sympathiebonus zu holen.

„Guten Tag, Cornelius." Dumbledore kannte den Minister. Er würde leichtes Spiel mit ihm haben. Und dann würde er seinen Zeitumkehrer bekommen und er könnte Harry vor dieser Tat bewahren. Doch ein Zeitumkehrer hatte nur begrenzte Reichweite, sodass er sich jetzt wirklich sputen musste. Der Minister sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Also, Cornelius. Es ist so. Etwas Schreckliches ist geschehen. Harry hatte... nun ja, einen überraschend heftigen Ausbruch seiner Magie und hat dadurch sein Haus und den Blutschutz vernichtet, der ihn vor Angreifern schützt. Ich brauche einen Zeitumkehrer. So könnte ich verhindern, was geschehen ist und somit die Welt vor einem zweiten dunklen Lord bewahren.

Ich wäre Ihnen sehr verbunden, wenn Sie mir einen Zeitumkehrer gewähren würden. Und ich bin sicher, die Zeitungen werden Ihre Tat sehr lobend erwähnen. Außerdem werde ich Sie natürlich für ihre Mühen entschädigen." Fudges Miene verdunkelte sich zusehends. Dann sagte er griesgrämig: „Leider kann ich Ihnen nicht helfen. Die Zeitumkehrer sind eine der wenigen Dinge, die nicht in meinen Aufgabenbereich fallen. Die Unsäglichen bestimmen darüber. Aber ich könnte Ihnen helfen, zu diesen zu kommen. Hier ist ein Portschlüssel, der Sie zu ihnen bringen wird. Mehr kann ich nicht tun. Tut mir Leid."

Dumbledore nahm den Schlüssel, welcher aussah wie ein altes, verschimmeltes Brot. Doch der Direktor wusste, dass dies nur eine Illusion war, falls der Schlüssel in falsche Hände geriet. Dann sagte er leise das Wort, welches den Schlüssel aktivierte. Er hatte es schon vor längerer Zeit vom Minister erfahren. Kurz darauf war Dumbledore verschwunden.

* * *

><p>Flowerrain und Shacklebolt erschienen vor einer Reihe kleiner Vorgärten, die alle so aussahen, als ob sie nach einem Metermaß angelegt worden wären. Nur ein Garten tanzte aus der Reihe. Ein Haus war vollkommen in sich zusammengestürzt. Schwarze Flammen verzehrten die Reste des Mauerwerks. Hier war Magie am Werke gewesen. Doch nicht ein Nachbar beachtete es überhaupt. Keiner von Beiden konnte verstehen, wie man ein derartiges Unglück einfach ignorieren konnte. Doch noch viel seltsamer war das, was vor dem Haus war. Ein kleiner Junge, Shacklebolt schätzte ihn auf höchstens 7, stand dort.<p>

Keine Trauer war in seinem Blick zu lesen. Auch keine Angst oder Erschrecken. Da war nur Faszination, die ganz auf die brennenden Überreste des Hauses gerichtet war. „Kommen Sie, Schlechtwetterblümchen. Ich will mir diesen Jungen mal genauer ansehen. Irgendwas stimmt da nicht.- He, was ist? Kommen Sie doch!" Doch Flowerrain antwortete völlig anders, als erwartet: „Haben Sie den Jungen denn nicht erkannt? Das... das ist Harry Potter!" Kingsley Shacklebolt hielt inne.

„Was?! Oh Gott, Sie haben Recht! Dann müssen wir den Fall sofort untersuchen. Wer weiß, was hier passiert ist. Und warum Harry Potter in dieses Haus gekommen ist. Los, Blümchen!" Flowerrain folgte ihm. Als sie an den Jungen herankamen, sagte Shacklebolt: „Du bist Harry Potter, oder?" Mit misstrauischem Blick wandte sich Harry um.

Er sah zwei Männer, die ihm immer näher kamen. Wollten sie ihn etwa für das, was er getan hatte, bestrafen? Das wäre genauso unfair wie das, was die Dursleys immer gemacht hatten. Sie hatten es verdient. Und er sollte nicht dafür bestraft werden. Vielleicht sollte er einfach leugnen. Doch er verwarf diesen Gedanken gleich wieder. Er sollte erst einmal hören, was sie von ihm wollten. „Was wollen Sie?", fragte er ohne erkennbare Emotion in der Stimme.

Flowerrain war erschrocken. Wie konnte ein Kind nur so bar jedes Gefühls sprechen? Währenddessen meinte sein Kollege: „Wir wollen wissen, was hier geschehen ist." Scheinbar schien es ihn überhaupt nicht zu stören, wie Harry Potter diese Frage formuliert hatte. Das Gesicht von Harry verdunkelte sich: „Sie wollen mich dafür bestrafen, oder?", er deutete auf das Haus. „Sie hatten es verdient." Flowerrains Augen weiteten sich, als er begriff, was der eigentliche Wortlaut des Gesagten gewesen war.


	5. Die Wächter der Zeit

Die Wächter der Zeit

Als Dumbledore mit einem lauten Knall in einer unteren Etage des Ministeriums für Zauberei erschien, sah er sich sofort etwa 5 Zauberstäben gegenüber. Diese wurden jedoch rasch gesenkt. Der Schulleiter Hogwarts sah sich in dem Raum, in welchem er gelandet war, um. Er war in einem Schwarzton angestrichen und doch konnte man alles gut erkennen. Es schien, als würde die Luft im Raum leuchten.

Mehrere Regale, die mit Glastüren verschlossen waren, und einige Vitrinen und Tresore standen an den Wänden. Der Raum war sehr gestreckt und mehr als 20 m lang. Ein Unsäglicher stellte sich direkt vor ihn. „Ich bin Unsäglicher Gerjey. Ihr Name ist bekannt. Was wollen Sie bei uns, Sir?" Dumbledore schluckte leicht ob der groben Anrede, doch er fasste sich schnell. „Ich beantrage einen Zeitumkehrer. Es ist unbedingt notwendig, dass ich ihn in den nächsten 2 Stunden in den Händen halte." „Was wollen Sie damit?", stellte Gerjey die alles entscheidende Frage. Würde Dumbledore eine falsche Antwort geben, könnte man ihm keinen Zeitumkehrer aushändigen.

„Ich muss ein schlimmes Ereignis verhindern. Sonst droht der Zaubererwelt unglaubliches Unheil." Der Unsägliche sah Dumbledore entsetzt an. „Die Zeit ist nichts, womit man einfach herumspielen kann. Egal, wie schlimm das Ereignis ist, man darf unter keinen Umständen etwas verändern. Niemals darf man so etwas tun. Wenn Sie die Zeit verändern, verändern Sie ja nicht nur ein kleines Ereignis. Sie können Katastrophen auslösen, Kriege beginnen. Von Ihnen hätte ich eigentlich erwartet, dass Sie mehr Weisheit aufweisen, was dieses Thema angeht."

Der Direktor besaß eine ausgezeichnete Menschenkenntnis. Er erkannte sofort, dass er hier alles versuchen könnte, er würde nur gegen eine Wand rennen. Angreifen, und sich das holen, was er begehrte, kam ebenfalls nicht infrage, denn nicht einmal er besaß eine solche Macht, welche es mit Unsäglichen aufnehmen könnte. Mit einem ja. Auch mit zweien und dreien würde es noch gehen. Doch gegen fünf hatte er nicht den Hauch einer Chance. Also musste er es eben doch mit Worten versuchen. Doch er musste nun sehr geschickt sein.

„Wenn Sie die Möglichkeit hätten, Voldemort aufzuhalten, würden Sie es dann tun?" Die Antwort von Gerjey kam sofort: „Natürlich. Die Unsäglichen wurden nur für den Schutz mächtiger Artefakte und dem Kampf gegen mächtige Schwarzmagier eingestellt. Ich würde mein Leben dafür geben. Warum fragen Sie?" Dumbledore fuhr unbeirrt fort: „Und wenn Sie dazu auch andere Opfer bringen müssten?" Diesmal dauerte es ein wenig, bis Gerjey erwiderte. Die anderen Unsäglichen standen einfach nur da, während des ganzen Gesprächs taten sie dies schon. „Ich würde keinen anderen Menschen dafür opfern, wenn es nicht wirklich nötig ist. Aber sonst... ich würde alles dafür opfern, was ich habe. Er muss schließlich gestoppt werden! Wieso?" Wieder überging der Direktor dies: „Würden Sie noch einen weiteren Zauberer von Voldemorts Kaliber wollen?" Gerjey sprach wie aus der Pistole geschossen: „Niemals! Gibt es jemanden, der... der plant, in Du-weißt-schon-wers Fußstapfen zu treten?" „Nein, aber es könnte bald jemanden geben, wenn wir nicht etwas unternehmen. Ich könnte etwas tun, indem ich zurückreise und ihn stoppe."

„Wollen Sie ihn umbringen, oder wie?" Die Augen des Unsäglichen verengten sich. Eine Tötung inmitten der Vergangenheit war selbst unter allerschlimmsten Umständen strengstens untersagt. „Nein, nein", beruhigte Dumbledore ihn. „Ich muss nur ein kleines Detail ändern, bloß einen einzigen Fehler verhindern, indem ich dafür sorge, dass ein Kind nicht geschlagen wird. Mehr nicht. Denn nur dieses Ereignis könnte dazu führen, dass wir einen weiteren dunklen Lord haben." Gerjey war hin- und hergerissen. Einerseits durfte nichts verändert werden, andererseits schien es so wenig, so leicht. Und wenn dadurch das Auftauchen eines neuen Lords verhindert würde...

Er vertraute dem Mann. Dumbledore hatte so viel für die Zaubererwelt getan, warum sollte er ihr plötzlich schaden wollen? Gerjey wog das für und wider, das pro und kontra ab. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er dort stand und überlegte. Und dann fasste er einen Entschluss: „Ich händige Ihnen einen Zeitumkehrer aus, doch in vier Stunden brauche ich ihn wieder. Ich hoffe, Sie tun damit das Richtige." Dann ging er zum anderen Ende des Raumes und griff durch eine mit Magie verschlossene Öffnung, die nur ein Unsäglicher durchdringen konnte. Aus dieser griff er einen goldenen Schlüssel, welcher mit vielen Uhren und Zeigern verziert war.

Danach schritt er zu einem schwarzen Tresor mit einer goldenen Sanduhr darauf. Er steckte den Schlüssel in die Mitte der Sanduhr und es klickte. Mehrere Schlösser öffneten sich, es schien kein Ende zu nehmen. Dumbledore war nun sichtbar unruhig und zauberte immer wieder die Uhrzeit in die Luft. Dann war auch das letzte Schloss geöffnet. Dahinter erschien eine dicke Metallplatte. Gerjey fuhr einmal mit der Hand darüber und sie klappte nach außen auf.

Jetzt waren dort 12 goldene und ein silberfarbener Zeitumkehrer zu sehen. Gerjey gab Dumbledore einen der Goldenen. „Danke", meinte der Direktor väterlich. „Sie wissen gar nicht, was für einen großen Dienst Sie mir und der Zaubererwelt damit geleistet haben." Kurz darauf nahm er den Schimmelbrot-Portschlüssel und verschwand mitsamt dem Zeitumkehrer. Noch im selben Augenblick fragte sich Gerjey, ob das wirklich so eine gute Tat gewesen war. Doch er beruhigte sich damit, dass Dumbledore sowieso nicht allzu viel anrichten konnte. Denn eine Sache hatte er dem Direktor verschwiegen...


	6. Ein einziger Fluch

Ein entscheidender Fluch

„Ich glaube, wir sollten ihn mit aufs Ministerium nehmen", sagte Shacklebolt ohne erkennbaren Schock, doch Flowerrain ahnte, dass das auch an ihm nicht spurlos vorbeigegangen war. Wie sollte ein Kind...? Doch er nickte. Natürlich musste er mit. Wenn er das wirklich getan hatte, dann hatten sie allerdings ein Problem. Denn ein so magisch starkes Kind war weder Flowerrain, noch Shacklebolt je untergekommen. Und es hatte ja schon gesagt, dass es fand, dass diese Leute es verdient hatten. Wer wusste schon, wie es auf eine Festnahme reagieren würde.

Doch Shacklebolt nahm Harry und hielt ihn fest. Der Junge schrie wütend auf und versuchte verzweifelt, sich loszureißen. „Sie werden mich nicht verprügeln... Nie wird das wieder jemand können", murmelte er dabei. Flowerrain war entsetzt. Wieso dachte Harry Potter, dass sie ihn verprügeln wollten? Gab es vielleicht einen Grund, warum er das hier angerichtet hatte?

Shacklebolt kämpfte noch immer darum, Harry festzuhalten. Dafür, dass er so dürr war, hatte er erstaunliche Kräfte. Doch schließlich schien er resigniert aufzugeben und Kingsley lockerte seinen Griff. Ein Fehler. Flowerrain wollte es noch verhindern, doch im selben Moment entschlüpfte Harry den Armen des Auroren. Er rannte über die Straße in einen Vorgarten, als ihn plötzlich ein Lichtstrahl erwischte. Der Achtjährige fiel zu Boden und versuchte verzweifelt, sich zu bewegen. Flowerrain hatte ihn getroffen. Sie rannten beide schnell zu ihm hin. Sein Gesicht war erstarrt, doch man konnte seine Verzweiflung förmlich fühlen.

Es tat Flowerrain Leid, doch er hatte keine andere Möglichkeit gesehen, Harry aufzuhalten. Kingsley hob eine Augenbraue: „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass sie so schnell sein können, Blümchen." Flowerrain schnaubte und ging dann näher an Harry heran. Dieser wurde sichtbar immer verzweifelter. Er fragte sich, warum er sich denn nicht wieder wehren konnte, so wie bei den Dursleys. Jetzt würde es sicherlich wieder beginnen. Am äußeren Rand seines Bewusstseins drängte sich jedoch die Frage auf, wie diese Leute es geschafft hatten, ihn kampfunfähig zu machen. Einer der beiden näherte sich.

Harry wünschte sich von ganzem Herzen, dass diese unsichtbaren Fesseln abfallen würden. Und da auf einmal ging ein Leuchten durch seinen Körper. Er beobachtete es fasziniert aus den Augenwinkeln, mehr konnte er nicht bewegen. Der Mann trat wieder zurück, einen erschrockenen Ausdruck im Gesicht. Plötzlich spürte er, wie die Fessel von ihm abfiel. Und sah die Männer wütend an. Er fühlte sich wieder so, wie vor kurzem bei den Dursleys. Eine Druckwelle ging von ihm aus und keiner der beiden war darauf vorbereitet.

Flowerrain wurde völlig überrascht, als ihn eine heftige Energie erreichte und er gegen die Wand geschleudert wurde. Langsam rutschte er daran zu Boden. Doch es schien noch nicht alles zu sein. Wieder spürte er etwas auf sich zukommen. Wie konnte ein Kind nur solche Magie wirken? Instinktiv beschwor er rechtzeitig einen starken Schild. Dieser vibrierte etwas und warf den Zauber dann zum Urheber zurück. Im gleichen Augenblick wurde auch von seinem Kollegen etwas zurückgeschossen.

Den Auroren passte es gar nicht, doch sie würden ein Kind verletzen müssen. Denn der Junge schien noch lange nicht am Ende seiner Kräfte. Die zurückgeschleuderten Flüche hatten keine sichtbaren Wirkungen gezeigt, doch ihnen fiel auf, dass Harry humpelte. Kingsley Shacklebolt hob eine Gartentür aus den Angeln und schleuderte sie auf Harry, doch er konnte ausweichen. Seine Züge waren hassverzerrt. Und er fragte sich, warum diese Leute so etwas auch konnten. Wieder konzentrierte er sich auf das, was seine Verwandten so gequält hatte. Wenn er es wieder vollbringen konnte, hatte er gewonnen.

Er nahm all einen Zorn zusammen. So hatte er es beim letzten Mal vollbringen können und er nahm an, dass im Hass der Schlüssel dazu lag. Danach wünschte er sich, sie würden Qualen leiden, voller Inbrunst, genau wie bei den Dursleys. Kurz darauf spürte er, wie ihn einige Kraft verließ und sah, wie der eine Mensch, Blümchen hieß er, soweit er gehört hatte, zu Boden ging. Wieder badete er in diesem Gefühl von Macht, doch ein roter Strahl, der dicht an ihm vorbeiflog, holte ihn auf die Erde zurück.

Flowerrain schrie vor Schmerz. Er konnte es nicht fassen, dass ein Kind _diesen_ Fluch beherrschte- und dann auch noch stablos! Doch dann wurden alle Gedanken verdrängt und es existierte nur noch Qual. Abrupt hörte es auf. Mit schmerzenden Gliedern erhob sich der Auror. Kingsley schleuderte nun alle möglichen Flüche auf den „Retter der Zaubererwelt." Diesen verließ immer mehr die Kraft, auszuweichen. Er sah, wie die Bewegungen des Kindes langsamer wurden. Auch Flowerrain begann nun, alle möglichen Flüche auf ihn zu schleudern. Es waren harmlose Flüche wie _Stupor, Petrifficus Totalus _und _Tarantellagra._ Doch sie würden ihre Wirkung tun und stärkere Flüche wollte trotz dessen, was das Kind getan hatte, keiner nutzen.

Harry wusste, er würde nicht mehr lange ausweichen können, doch die Flüche kamen zu schnell, als dass er etwas gegensteuern konnte. Außerdem wusste er nicht, was passieren würde, wenn ihn einer traf. So wich er jedesmal aus. Er hatte Angst. Vielleicht wollten die beiden Männer ihn jetzt töten. Wenn er nur etwas tun könnte! Doch er war dagegen machtlos, das musste er sich nun eingestehen. Harry wollte nicht, dass es schon wieder mit der Schlägerei losging. Er war doch gerade erst von den Dursleys losgekommen... Da bemerkte er einen blauen Strahl. Er war viel zu nahe! Harry konnte unmöglich ausweichen, als das Licht von einem unsichtbaren Schild zurückgeworfen wurde.

Er spürte, wie ihn fast all seine Kraft verließ. Harry musste fliehen! Es war unmöglich, noch länger durchzuhalten. Doch wenn er floh, würde ihn von hinten ein Fluch treffen... Wie könnte er nur entkommen? Er sprang einem weiteren Strahl aus dem Weg, welcher eine Hauswand hinter ihm traf. Inzwischen hatte sich um sie eine dichte Menschentraube gebildet, welche das Geschehen neugierig und zugleich entsetzt verfolgten, aber nicht eingriffen. Einige griffen sogar zu ihren Handys.

Zwei Flüche gleichzeitig rasten auf Harry zu. Mit letzter Kraft warf er sich zu Boden. Die beiden Männer wollten gerade zu einem neuen Fluch ansetzen, als auf einmal eine Frau fragte: „Was machen sie da eigentlich?" Sie deutete mit einer ausladenden Bewegung auf die Stäbe. Shacklebolt und Flowerrain wirkten einige Sekunden irritiert. Harry bemerkte das augenblicklich und verschwand in der Menschentraube. Er hatte es tatsächlich überlebt!

Kingsley Shacklebolt sah wieder zu der Stelle, wo zuvor Harry Potter gestanden hatte. „Schauen Sie mal, Blümchen", sagte er leise, aber ärgerlich und enttäuscht. „Ach du Scheiße", flüsterte Flowerrain. „Wir haben es tatsächlich geschafft, von einem Kind verar... veräppelt zu werden."


	7. Der Zauber der Unsäglichen

Der Zauber der Unsäglichen

Dumbledore fand sich im Büro des Ministers wieder und übergab ihm in Windeseile den Portschlüssel. Dann wollte er das Büro des Ministers durch den Kamin verlassen, doch der Weg war versperrt. Vor ihm stand Rita Kimmkorn vom Tagespropheten. Dumbledore fluchte leise, während er sich an das Versprechen erinnerte, dass er Fudge gegeben hatte. In_ solchen _Sachen war der Minister schon immer sehr schnell gewesen.

Fudge hatte also Dumbledores Versprechen von Zeitungslob so ausgelegt, dass er es sich auch holen könne, wenn er gar nicht aktiv an der Beschaffung des Zeitumkehrers beteiligt gewesen war. Kimmkorn setzte ein raubtierhaftes Grinsen auf. „Mr. Dumbledore, stimmt es, dass sie in nicht ganz legale Geschäfte verwickelt sind und versucht haben, den Minister zu bestechen? Hat der Minister daraufhin abgelehnt? Ja? Warum wollten Sie das tun? Haben Sie versucht, etwas zu stehlen. Warum? Worum geht es bei ihren Geschäften? Ich habe..."

„Bitte Rita. Ihre Geschichten wären als Roman sicher sehr erfolgreich. Aber im Tagespropheten gibt es meines Wissens nach keine Fortsetzungsfantasiegeschich ten. Reell ist das, was Sie hier erzählen, trotz aller Abenteuerlichkeit nicht. Außerdem wäre es sicherlich nicht besonders hilfreich für Ihr Image, wenn _zufällig _herauskäme, dass Sie versuchten, mich durch die Öffentlichkeit zu schwächen und dadurch den Todessern, die noch immer frei herumlaufen, alles zu erleichtern."

Rita Kimmkorn war während Dumbledores Rede immer kleiner geworden. Sie hatte ihr klar und deutlich vor Augen geführt, was sie war: Eine einflusslose Reporterin vom Tagespropheten, die sich nicht in das Spiel der Großen einzumischen hatte. Aber sie schwor sich, dass sie die nächste Chance nutzen würde, eine gute Titelstory über den Direktor zu bringen. Vorerst aber musste sie aufgeben. Ohne ein weiteres Wort trat sie beiseite.

Fudge schaute ziemlich bedröppelt, als Dumbledore in grünen Flammen verschwand. Er hatte sich wesentlich mehr erhofft- Vielleicht sogar die Chance, den Direktorposten mit den Leuten zu besetzen, die ihm nahestanden- Lucius Malfoy, zum Beispiel. Denn in dieser Hinsicht war Dumbledore ihm schon lange ein Dorn im Auge; er verhinderte, dass alle Kinder ausnahmslos für das Ministerium und insbesondere für ihn stimmten. Aber vielleicht bei der nächsten Gelegenheit...

Dumbledore tauchte in einer grünen Stichflamme in seinem Büro auf. Hoffentlich ließ sich der Zeitumkehrer weit genug zurückdrehen. Als er gerade das Stundenglas verschieben wollte, schoss ihm ein Gedanke durch den Kopf. War es richtig, was er hier tat? Verzweifelt versuchte er, ihn zu verdrängen, doch wie durch Magie überlegte er immer wieder das Gleiche. Schließlich konnte er nicht mehr standhalten. `Was passiert, wenn ich das jetzt tue´, dachte er fast unter Zwang. `Ich würde niemals die Meldung erhalten, dass etwas mit Harry ist. Aber ich habe sie erhalten. Also... kann es mit gar nicht gelungen sein.´ Frustriert legte er den Zeitumkehrer auf den Tisch. Dieser wurde plötzlich durchsichtig und verschwand.

Kurze Zeit später nahm der Unsägliche Gerjey gelassen zu Kenntnis, dass Dumbledores Zeitumkehrer wieder am selben Platz wie vorher war. Der Zauber hatte seinen Zweck erfüllt.

* * *

><p>In Albanien huschte loser, nur mühsam zusammengehaltener Rauch ziellos durch den Wald. Voldemorts Geist lebte noch immer. Doch er war kurz vorm Sterben. Das Einzige, aus dem Voldemort jetzt noch bestand, war schwarzer Qualm. Würde dieser auseinanderbrechen, wären der Lord und seine Seele für immer verloren. Er wusste das. Doch seine größte Angst war der Tod und diese Angst hielt ihn momentan am Leben, verhinderte, dass der Rauch sich endgültig in Luft auflöste. Die Bäume zeigten keinerlei Reaktion mehr auf die Seele des Lords, so geschwächt war sie.<p>

Auf einmal spürte Voldemort etwas. Es war nur ein Hauch und doch für ihn eindeutig. Seit er in dieser Gestalt wandeln musste, konnte er dies über weite Entfernungen spüren. Nur so hatte er seine Opfer ausfindig machen können. Es war starke schwarze Magie in der Luft. Die Magie, die er, der Dunkle Lord, immer so gern genutzt hatte. Irgendwo war jemand ermordet worden. Sie war noch jung, ungezähmt, aber in jedem Falle mächtig, so mächtig, dass er sie sogar hier noch fühlen konnte, obwohl sie weit entfernt war.

Aber gleichzeitig so unkontrolliert, dass sie nur von einem Kind stammen konnte, dass noch nicht einmal in der Schule war. Dies war seine Chance. Den Körper eines Kindes zu übernehmen, dass noch keinerlei Erfahrung in der Magie hatte, vielleicht sogar nicht einmal wusste, dass es Magie gab, wäre für ihn selbst in dieser Form möglich. Neue Kraft durchströmte ihn. Der grausame Rauch ballte sich zusammen und machte sich auf den Weg, auf der Suche nach einem neuen Körper.

* * *

><p>Harry rannte in seiner Angst in eine dunkle Gasse. Sie würden ihn verfolgen, da war er sich ganz sicher. Außerdem hatte er kaum noch Kraft. Er wusste, er brauchte unbedingt ein Versteck. Doch wo? Die Gasse war extrem schmal und sehr dreckig. Doch das war selbstverständlich, denn hier schien niemand zu wohnen. Alle Häuser standen vollkommen verlassen da. Dem Achtjährigen war beklommen zumute. Was, wenn sie ihn kriegen würden?<p>

In seinem jetzigen Zustand hätte er keine Chance. Aber aus der Gasse rausgehen konnte er auch nicht, da wahrscheinlich dort die zwei Männer auf ihn warten würden. Nur wohin dann? Er beschloss, noch weiter zu laufen, bis er aus der kleinen Gasse herauswäre. Doch schon nach kurzer Zeit stellte er fest, dass er sich eine Sackgasse ausgesucht hatte. Panik kroch in ihm hoch, doch er war zu müde, um richtig zu rennen. So schnell es ihm möglich war, lief er aller Logik zum Trotz wieder zum Eingang der schmalen Straße.

Plötzlich, kurz bevor er am Ziel war, sah er zwei gleißende Lichter. Er hörte leise Stimmen. Und dann sah er am Eingang der Gasse zwei Gestalten, die durch das Licht, welches aus ihren Stöcken strömte, gut erkennbar waren. Am liebsten hätte er laut aufgeschrien, als er sie erkannte, doch er zwang sich, ruhig zu bleiben. Obwohl die Gefahr so nahe war, nahm seine Erschöpfung immer mehr zu. Mit letzter Kraft presste er sich in eine durch das Licht erkennbare Mauernische. Und brach kraftlos zusammen.


	8. Die Suche der Auroren

Die Suche der Auroren

Flowerrain hielt seinen leuchtenden Zauberstab in die Gasse: „Verflucht, es ist _Nachmittag_ und stockfinster da drin. Wie sieht das dann erst in der Nacht aus?" „Sie können ja draußen bleiben, wenn Sie Angst davor haben, Blümchen", antwortete Shacklebolt. Flowerrain deutete in die entgegengesetzte Richtung: „Der Kindergarten ist in dieser Richtung." Danach sprach keiner mehr ein Wort. Sie wussten beide, dass sie dieses Kind finden mussten.

Es hatte in dem Alter einen Cruciatus benutzt! Zwar keinen besonders starken, aber trotzdem. „Ich glaube, er ist hier hineingerannt", sagte kurz darauf Shacklebolt. Flowerrain bejahte. Die beiden Auroren hatten sich zuerst durch die dichte Muggelmenge durchgearbeitet und sahen dabei noch den einen Schuh des Jungen um die Straßenecke verschwinden. Kurz darauf waren die Zauberer der Vergissmich-Zentrale eingetroffen.

Die beiden Auroren hatten sich augenblicklich an die Verfolgung gemacht. Hier hatten sie die Spur des Jungen verloren. Er musste dort hineingelaufen sein. Sie gingen hinein. Die Häuserwände warfen bedrohliche Schatten und es schien tatsächlich kein anderes Licht in die Gasse zu dringen, als das aus ihren Zauberstäben. Überall lag Müll herum. Hier wohnte niemand. Warum also sollte ein Kind hineinlaufen? Entweder, es hatte gar nicht auf die Umgebung geachtet oder sie hatten es verloren. Ohne Worte beschlossen beide, bis zum Ende der Gasse zu gehen.

Als sie ankamen, sahen sie, was es war: Eine Sackgasse. Die Auroren wussten, sie hätten den Jungen auf dem Weg antreffen müssen, doch da war niemand gewesen. Nur gespenstische Stille. Wie sollten sie ihn jetzt noch finden? Enttäuscht machten sie sich auf den Rückweg. Das Licht, welches aus ihren Zauberstäben kam, erleuchtete die Gasse. Nun betrachteten sie ihre Umgebung genauer. Die Fassaden der Häuser waren rissig und die weiße Farbe, mit der sie angestrichen waren, abgeblättert. Teilweise waren sogar große Löcher im Gemäuer.

Shacklebolt und Flowerrain wollten nicht unbedingt dabei sein, wenn ein Mauerstück beschloss, sich in einen Haufen Trümmer zu verwandeln, von denen viele auf der Straße lagen. Unwillkürlich gingen sie etwas schneller. Doch dann entdeckte Flowerrain etwas. „Schauen Sie mal, Shacklebolt. Da ist ein Schaden in der Mauer, gut für ein Kind erreichbar. Vielleicht ist er ja da hinein geklettert. Ich schaue mal nach." Shacklebolt nickte nur.

Flowerrain bückte sich und spähte in das Loch. Das Licht offenbarte einen kleinen Zwischenraum. Ein paar Ratten huschten über den mit Staub bedeckten Boden. Aber das Licht reichte nicht ganz für den völlig dunklen Zwischenraum aus. Langsam streckte er seinen Stabarm aus. Nun konnte er bis zum Ende der Nische sehen. Doch da war nichts. Nur noch ein paar mehr Ratten. Plötzlich erkletterte eine seinen Hand und biss zu. Flowerrain schrie auf und schnellte hoch.

Mit voller Wucht knallte er mit dem Kopf gegen das Gemäuer. Ein stechender Schmerz fuhr durch seinen Kopf und die Umgebung verschwamm vor seinen Augen. Steine bröckelten ab. Dann festigte sich sein Sehfeld wieder. Sein Zauberstab war auf den Boden gerollt und verloschen. Nun saß er in völliger Dunkelheit. Die Ratte biss noch immer zu. Andere krabbelten ebenfalls seinen Arm hoch. Da er in seiner Bewegungsfreiheit eingeschränkt war, konnte er die Nager nicht einfach abstreifen. Flowerrain tastete nach seinem Zauberstab. Gerade, als er ihn gefunden hatte, hörte er Shacklebolts Stimme: „Was ist los?"

„Ratten. Die blöden Viecher haben mich gebissen." Danach leuchtete in der Höhle ein gleißendes Licht auf und die Nager verschwanden. Als Flowerrain wieder zum Vorschein kam, heilte er sofort seine Wunden. Shacklebolt sah ziemlich ernst aus. „Da war er nicht?" „Nein." „Verdammt!"

* * *

><p>Harry erwachte, als er von irgendwoher einen lauten Schrei hörte. Entsetzt fuhr er hoch. Wie hatte er nur zusammenbrechen können? Die Männer waren ihm bestimmt noch immer auf den Fersen. Leise steckte er seinen Kopf aus der Nische hinaus und hätte beinahe laut aufgeschrien. Keine 10 m von ihm entfernt standen seine zwei Verfolger. Einer war unter einer anderen Häusermulde verschwunden; nur die Beine ragten heraus.<p>

Kurz darauf leuchtete es in der Mulde auf und der andere kam zum Vorschein. Er tat kurz irgendetwas mit seinem Holzstock und dann konnte Harry Fetzen eines Gesprächs vernehmen. „...war... nicht?" „...ein" „V...ammt!" Er wusste nicht genau, worüber sie sprachen, hatte aber eine klare Vermutung: Sie ärgerten sich, dass sie ihn noch nicht gefunden hatten. Als nächstes würden sie hier nachgucken!

Er musste schnellstmöglich raus aus dieser Gasse. Vorsichtig kletterte er nach oben, doch er rutschte ab und stieß gegen die Hauswand. Innen fiel ein großer Brocken Mörtel auf den Boden und nun konnte man durch ein kleines Loch ins Innere des Hauses sehen. Erneut versuchte Harry es, doch er war noch zu entkräftet. Als er sich dann wieder aufrichten wollte, blendete ihn gleißendes Licht. „Ich habe ihn gefunden!", schrie Flowerrain.

Kingsley Shacklebolt drehte sich um und rannte zu ihm. Harry schrie laut auf. Er stieß sich mit den Füßen von dem dort liegenden Trümmerhaufen ab und krachte gegen die Wand. Steine bröckelten ab und fielen herunter. Das Gebäude war so brüchig, dass es allein durch seinen leichten Körper beschädigt werden konnte! Größere Steine fielen hinter seinem Rücken aus der Wand und er stürzte nach unten ins Haus hinein.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore sah traurig auf seinen Schreibtisch. Er wusste, wer daran schuld war, dass der Retter der Zaubererwelt nun diese Art von Magie benutzte und möglicherweise zu Voldemort überlaufen würde. Er. Nur er allein. Sein Phönix hatte ihm damals davon abgeraten, Harry zu seinen Verwandten zu schicken. Aber der große, <em>schlaue<em> Albus Dumbledore musste es ja besser wissen als eins der weisesten Tiere, die je auf diesem Planeten lebten.

Natürlich hatte er alle Warnungen in den Wind schlagen müssen. Er hatte Professor McGonagalls Befürchtungen hartnäckig ignoriert. Dabei hatte sie nicht einmal die ganze Wahrheit gekannt. Die Professorin wusste nicht davon, dass er es so angeordnet hatte. Er wollte den Jungen manipulieren, ihn formbar machen, da es sonst nicht gewährleistet war, dass er seine Aufgabe auch erledigte. Jetzt klang das für ihn wie Gedanken, die eigentlich nur einer haben konnte. Was hatte ihn nur geritten?

Er hatte seine Macht missbraucht. Dumbledore wusste, dass er dieses Versagen allein würde ausbaden müssen- zu Recht. Doch zuerst musste er diesen Jungen finden. Und er hatte auch schon eine Idee, wie er das anstellen könnte. „Fawkes, mein alter Freund, könntest du mir bitte einen Gefallen tun? Ich wäre dir sehr dankbar, wenn du für mich den jungen Harry Potter ausfindig machen würdest. Ich muss ihm meiner Fehler erklären, auch, warum ich so gehandelt habe. Denn sonst wird er in einen nicht aufzuhaltenden Strudel der Dunkelheit gerissen. Ich will nicht, dass ein weiteres Leben dem Bösen zum Opfer fällt.

Fawkes spürte, zum ersten Mal seit langem, dass der Direktor wirklich besorgt um Harry Potter war. In einer Stichflamme verschwand der Phönix.


	9. Das alte Haus

Das alte Haus

Harry stand langsam und zittrig auf. Das Haus, in das er gefallen war, hatte bereits tiefe Risse, mehr noch, als von außen zu sehen war. Bald würde es wahrscheinlich einstürzen. Nur noch ein paar Brocken Mörtel hielten die losen Steine zusammen. Es war trotz der warmen Nachmittagssonne kalt und dunkel in dem Gebäude. Eine durch und durch düstere Atmosphäre erfüllte das Haus. Ohne seine „Kraft", wie Harry es inzwischen nannte, fühlte er sich ziemlich verloren.

Langsam ging er durch den Keller. Große Spinnweben versperrten die Sicht. Mehr war hier nicht. Nur kalte, graue, rissige Wände. Der Keller stand absolut leer. Harry wollte unbedingt raus hier. Doch er kannte sich hier nicht aus. Das Haus war groß, was, wenn er sich verirrte? Aufs Geratewohl bog er um eine Mauer. Plötzlich ertönte ein unglaubliches Donnern. Steine stürzten auf die Straße und zersprangen. Er hörte zwei überraschte Schreie. Die Männer! Er rannte los.

Shacklebolt und Flowerrain wussten sofort, dass sie durch das Loch in der Mauer nicht durchpassen würden. Die Stücke einzeln abzubrechen würde zu lange dauern, also mussten sie einen Zauberspruch anwenden. Beiden gefiel das nicht: „Das hält diese Bruchbude doch nie aus", bemerkte Flowerrain. Shacklebolt konnte ihm nur zustimmen. Doch was sollten sie machen? „Bauen Sie einen Schild auf, ich werde uns ein Durchkommen verschaffen!", befahl Shacklebolt. „_Aegis Argentum!"_, sagte Flowerrain. Kurz darauf baute sich ein glockenförmiger Silberschild vor ihnen auf und Shacklebolt rief: „_Bombarda!"_

Das brüchige Gestein explodierte. Doch das war nicht alles. Weiter oben lösten sich Sandsteine aus dem Gemäuer und knallte auf die Straße. Die Risse im Mörtel wurden immer größer. Noch mehr Steine lösten sich aus ihrer Verankerung und stürzten in die Tiefe. Der Silberschild vibrierte unter den schweren Steinen. Er begann, immer dünner zu werden. „Ich kann ihn nicht mehr lange halten!", schrie Flowerrain. Erste kleine Löcher entstanden. Der Steinregen wurde schwächer, doch noch waren genug Steine da, um einen Menschen zu erschlagen.

Die Löcher im Schild wurden größer. Doch da entstand ein weiterer Schild, der von Shacklebolts Zauberstab ausging. Kurz darauf hörte der Steinregen auf. Die komplette untere Fassade des Hauses war zerstört worden. Flowerrain keuchte: „Wer, zum Teufel, baut solche Häuser?", fragte er erschöpft. „Kommen Sie, wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren!", sagte Shacklebolt.

Harry bog um eine weitere Ecke. Dieser Keller war ein wahres Labyrinth und noch dazu unheimlich groß. Hier waren unzählige Räume, von denen jeder mindestens zwei Ausgänge hatte. Er fand sich hier einfach nicht zurecht. Außerdem war er sich ganz sicher, dass die zwei Männer hier waren. Wenn er nur wüsste, wie er ihnen entkommen könnte! Frustriert lehnte er sich gegen die graue Mauer. Außerdem konnte er einfach nicht mehr. Seine Beine wollten nicht mehr weiterlaufen. Er hatte seine Belastungsgrenze fast erreicht. Wenn er doch nur verschwinden könnte!

Aber er saß hier fest. Es war ein Fehler gewesen, ziellos durch die Gänge zu irren. In dem Chaos, das drüben eben geherrscht hatte, wäre eine Flucht bestimmt möglich gewesen. Aber er fand ja den Rückweg auch nicht mehr. Langsam ging er weiter. In den nächsten Raum. Und dann stand er plötzlich vor einer Treppe aus schwarzem Stein. Erleichtert ging er hoch. Die Stufen waren schon bröcklig, aber es war ihm egal. Er achtete nicht darauf.

Doch oben an der Treppe bot sich ein grausames Bild. Als Harry es sah, schrie er auf. Das konnte doch gar nicht sein! Was wurde hier gespielt? Sein Onkel schlug ihn wieder. Er wehrte sich nicht. Nur stumme Tränen liefen ihm die Wangen hinunter. Was wurde hier gespielt? Sein Onkel war doch tot! Panisch mobilisierte er all seine Reserven und rannte an der Szene vorbei durch eine lange graue Halle.

Die beiden Auroren hörten den Schrei. Beide wussten gleichzeitig, dass das Harry Potter war. So konnten sie ihn finden! Sofort rannten sie in die Richtung, aus welcher der Schrei kam. Da die Räume des Hauses immer auf beiden Seiten Ausgänge hatten, musste es einen Durchgang zu dem Jungen geben. Kurz darauf waren sie am Fuße der Treppe angekommen. Beide rannten hoch. Shacklebolt war zuerst da.

Als er oben war, bot sich ihm ein ganz anderes Bild als Harry. Lord Voldemort stand über einem Berg von Leichen und lachte wahnsinnig: „Die Zaubererwelt ist mein!", schrie er triumphierend. `Deshalb also hatte der Junge so geschrien´, dachte der Auror und rief im selben Moment: „_Riddikulus!"_ Nun zierte Voldemort eine hübsche Clownsnase und eine Badehose, während unter ihm ein Berg Seife war, auf dem er hin und her schlitterte. Das hinderte ihn aber nicht daran, aus vollem Halse das Lied: "Oh, du Fröhliche" zu singen.

„Ein Irrwicht", meinte Shacklebolt, als sein Kollege eintraf. Beide liefen nun durch die Halle. Und dann sahen sie das Bein Harrys schnell um eine Ecke verschwinden. „Da ist er also", sagte Flowerrain. Sie spurteten hinterher. Als er Harry sah, schrie Flowerrain sofort: „_Stupor!_" Ein roter Strahl entwich seinem Zauberstab. Der Junge warf sich zu Boden und sah beide mit einem gehetzten Blick an. Der Strahl knallte gegen die Wand.

Das Haus erzitterte. Ein Loch entstand in der Mauer. Steinchen bröselten von der Decke ab und kullerten auf dem Boden herum. Schnell stand Harry wieder auf und versuchte, weiter zu rennen. Doch erneut raste ein Strahl aus Flowerrains Stab auf ihn zu. Knapp zischte er an dem Jungen vorbei, verpuffte aber durch eine Stabbewegung, bevor er die Wand berühren konnte.

Shacklebolt wollte gerade auf Harry zustürmen, da gab der Boden unter ihm nach und er stürzte nach unten. Es gab keinen Aufschlag, denn wenige Sekunden später stieg der Auror wieder aus dem Loch empor- er hatte sich selbst levitiert. Flowerrain währenddessen schleuderte noch einen Fluch. Und diesmal traf er, da der Junge abgelenkt gewesen war.. Harry flog gegen die Wand und stürzte zu Boden. Es war ein _Immitere_ gewesen, ein Schleuderfluch. Zum Glück hatte Harry sich nichts gebrochen.

Aus der Wand waren weitere Steinbrocken gestürzt. Auch diesmal kamen Felsen von der Decke- nur diesmal war ein extrem Großer dabei.. Er durchschlug den Boden. Die Auroren konnten gerade rechtzeitig beiseite springen. Unten polterte die ehemalige Zimmerdecke auf dem Beton herum. Harry hatte sich wieder aufrichten können. Er sah das Loch in der Wand an. Das war seine einzige Chance. Oben bildeten sich immer mehr Risse.

Steine kamen von der Decke. Sie würde einstürzen. Die Auroren rannten gegen die Wand, welche tatsächlich nachgab. Beide stürzten 3 Meter in die Tiefe und versuchten, sich so schnell wie möglich weg von dem Haus zu kommen.

Harry kletterte gerade auf der anderen Seite aus dem Loch, als die Decke herunterkam. In unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit kam sie auf ihn zu. Er musste springen. Sein Körper schnellte hoch, während die Decke auf den Erdgeschossboden, auf dem er gerade noch gestanden hatte, aufschlug. Teile der Hauswand stürzten nach Innen. Der zweite Boden wurde ebenfalls durchschlagen. Mit einem unglaublichen Getöse schlugen die Trümmerteile auf dem Boden auf. Nun war das Haus fast völlig zerstört, nur zwei Wände und das Dach hielten noch komplett.

Harry raste mit dem Kopf voran auf den Boden zu. Er hatte nun mindestens genauso viel Angst wie vorhin bei den Männern. Doch in letzter Sekunde stoppte sein Fall und er landete sanft auf dem Kopfsteinpflaster der Straße.


	10. Fawkes Kräfte

Fawkes Kräfte

„Was war das denn?" Die Frage zeugte von vollkommener Verblüfftheit. Blitzartig war Harry wieder hellwach, auch wenn sich die Erschöpfung nicht abschütteln ließ. Auf ihm saß ein eigenartiges Tier. Es hatte feuerfarbenes Gefieder und einen extrem starken Schnabel. Zuerst konnte der Junge es nur als schön beschreiben, doch dann bemerkte er etwas Eigenartiges. Er konnte es nicht definieren, doch irgendeine Sache war anders, als bei normalen Vögeln. Harry fühlte sich nicht wohl in seiner Gegenwart.

Das Tier betrachtete ihn eingehend. Die gelbgoldenen Augen des Vogels musterten jeden Zentimeter seines Körpers. Harry wusste nicht, was es war, doch irgendetwas schien dem Tier zu missfallen. Beinahe missbilligend blickte es ihn an. Kurz darauf krächzte es kurz und schlug mit den Flügeln. Dabei krallte der Vogel sich noch immer an Harry fest. Mit Entsetzen bemerkte er, wie er auf einmal hoch gehoben wurde. Das blöde Vieh sollte ihn runterlassen! Außerdem- warum verfügte es über solche Kräfte?

Auf einmal öffnete das Tier den Mund und es erscholl eine Melodie, welche anderen Menschen Hoffnung und Kraft geben würde. Doch Harry wurde von Schmerzen gepeinigt. Es war schlimmer als Onkel Vernon es je sein könnte. Er konnte nicht anders und schrie. Tief in ihm hatte sich ein Wandel vollzogen, als er seine Familie ermordete. Er selbst wusste davon nichts, doch es war so. Denn nur, wessen Seele verdorben ist, der empfindet beim Gesang eines Phönix unheimliche Schmerzen. Abrupt endete der Gesang.

Harry war erleichtert. So etwas Grässliches hatte er noch nie gehört. Plötzlich blieb der Vogel in der Luft stehen und löste sich mitsamt Harry in einer Stichflamme auf.

* * *

><p>Shacklebolt und Flowerrain standen auf der anderen Seite des zusammengebrochenen Hauses und waren sich ausnahmsweise einig: „Du nimmst die rechte Seite und ich die linke. Vielleicht erwischen wir ihn noch!", keuchte Shacklebolt. Flowerrain nickte nur. Beide spurteten los. Flowerrain sah nichts auf seinem Weg, was auf den Jungen hingewiesen hätte. Auf einmal hörte er ein Krächzen, eine Häuserecke weiter.<p>

Sofort lief er dorthin. Als er ankam, sah Flowerrain einen goldenen Vogel- es musste ein Phönix sein- langsam in den Himmel steigen. Und der Phönix sang. Flowerrain wusste auf einmal, dass er es schaffen könnte, den Jungen noch zu erwischen, so viel Freude fühlte er. Auch seine Kraft schien sich zu vervielfachen. Der Gesang stärkte ihn. Es war das Wundervollste, dass Flowerrain je vernahm. Doch auf einmal sah er etwas, dass er zuvor unerklärlicherweise nicht gesehen hatte. Der Phönix trug den Jungen, den er jagte, immer höher in die Luft!

Er musste verhindern, dass das Tier Harry zur Flucht verhalf! Vielleicht würde ein Verwirrzauber auch auf den Phönix wirken. Im letzten Augenblick bremste er sich. Ein Verwirrzauber würde nicht helfen. Ein Tier dieser Art war immun gegen solch primitive Magie. Es war einfach zu mächtig. Außerdem wurde es mit Askaban bestraft, einen Phönix anzugreifen. Verzweifelt senkte er seinen Zauberstab und sah tatenlos zu, wie der Gesang aufhörte und das Tier mitsamt dem Jungen in einer Stichflamme verschwand.

„Und, Blümchen, haben Sie den Jungen? Wie ich sehe, nein. Aber gut, wenn man die ganze Zeit mit herunterhängendem Zauberstabarm Hans guck in die Luft spielt kann man ja auch nicht wirklich ein Ergebnis erwarten!" Shacklebolt war eingetroffen und sah ihn verärgert an. „Wenn Sie die verschiedenen Vogelarten Englands kennenlernen möchten, empfehle ich Ihnen einen anderen Beruf- und einen besseren Platz zum gucken." „Der Junge ist vorhin zusammen mit einem Phönix in der Luft in einer Stichflamme aufgegangen", antwortete Flowerrain ungerührt. „So und jetzt empfehle ich mich. Sie können den Bericht schreiben. Ich bin noch mit _Vogelkunde_ beschäftigt."

* * *

><p>Harry erschien mitsamt dem Phönix in einer Stichflamme in einem steinernen Raum. Er war völlig verwirrt. Dieser ganze Tag war komplett verrückt. Gut, der Anfang war sehr schön gewesen. Mit einer sadistischen Freude dachte er daran, wie er seinen Onkel ermordete. Dann war es nicht ganz so schön gewesen. Diese Männer, die ihn schlagen wollten. Dieser komische Vogel mit seiner grauenhaften „Musik." Es war so schmerzhaft gewesen. Und nun war er hier, in einem ihm völlig unbekannten Gebäude. Doch so rätselhaft es auch sein mochte; das Einzige, was er jetzt noch wollte, war ein wenig Schlaf. Vor ihm löste sich der Vogel wieder in einer Stichflamme auf.<p>

Harry war in einem kunstvoll verzierten Zimmer aus Stein gelandet. In der hohen Decke waren vier Personen eingehauen. Unter diesen hingen Namensschilder mit den Aufschriften:

_Godric Gryffindor, mutigster aller Gründer_

_Helga Hufflepuff, arbeitsfreudigste aller Gründer_

_Rowena Ravenclaw, weiseste aller Gründer_

_Salazar Slytherin, der keine Erwähnung verdient_

An den Wänden waren die Personen ebenfalls eingehauen, nur bei Slytherin war darunter ein anderer Eintrag:

_Salazar Slytherin, Verräter aller Gründer_

Harry beschloss, dass er unbedingt herausfinden musste, warum dieser Slytherin- wer auch immer das war- von allen so schlecht dargestellt wurde. Doch nicht mehr heute. Die Müdigkeit überwog. Alles, was er sich jetzt noch wünschte, war ein Bett. Auf einmal begann der Raum, sich zu verformen. Aus den Bildern an der Wand wurden schwarze Vorhänge, die das Zimmer komplett verdunkelten. Auch der Boden veränderte sich. Ein steinernes Bett entstand, das immer mehr seine Farbe und Beschaffenheit änderte, bis es schließlich ganz gewöhnlich aussah.

Ohne einen weiteren Gedanken legte sich Harry ins Bett und schlief völlig erschöpft ein.

Zur gleichen Zeit sprach Albus Dumbledore mit seinem Phönix: „Ich hoffe nur, ich kann alles wieder zum Guten wenden. Es muss mir gelingen. Auch wenn ich eigentlich zu spät eingesehen habe, dass ich nicht immer richtig liegen kann. Fawkes, was meinst du?"

Fawkes schüttelte traurig den Kopf. Dumbledore, obgleich es so schien, hatte noch immer nicht begriffen, dass Manipulation der falsche Weg war. Der Phönix hatte die Schriften unter Slytherin gesehen. Sofort verstand er, was der Sinn war. Der Schulleiter wollte ihn durch das Beispiel von Salazar Slytherin von der schwarzen Magie weglocken. Er würde es nicht schaffen. Nicht, wenn er es weiterhin so versuchte. Sicherlich, Dumbledore würde die Wahrheit sagen. Zumindest dies hatte er eingesehen.

Auch seine Schuld an den Dursleys würde er gestehen. Doch zuerst würde der Schulleiter wieder mit der Manipulation anfangen. Und das, genau das war der falsche Weg.

* * *

><p>„Also, ich fasse das noch einmal zusammen: Zuerst tötet ein kleiner Junge seine Verwandten, dann verlieren zwei ausgebildete Auroren gegen ihn im Duell, kurz darauf bricht ein Haus über euch dreien zusammen, was der Superjunge auch wieder überlebt, der Superjunge soll angeblich <em>Harry Potter<em> sein und schließlich fliegt Super-Potter auf seinem Reitphönix davon. Können Sie sich vorstellen, Shacklebolt, dass ich nicht auch nur im Entferntesten daran denke, Ihren Fantasygeschichten zuzuhören und lieber etwas Vernünftiges hätte! Ich will einen vernünftigen Bericht und keine Anfänge eines unbegabten Fantasyautors!" Rufus Scrimgeour war sauer.

So etwas hatte er noch nie erlebt. Es war ein ernster Fall gewesen und Shacklebolt verwandelte das in eine dermaßen unglaubwürdige Story, dass man Bauchschmerzen davon bekam. „Wenn Sie morgen nicht die Wahrheit abliefern, dann fliegen Sie! Ich wünsche Ihnen einen schönen Tag!" Mit diesen Worten schob er Shacklebolt aus seinem Büro und knallte nachdrücklich die Tür zu.


	11. Dumbledores Plan

Dumbledores Plan

Als Harry erwachte, war das Erste, was er sah, ein langer, weißer Bart, der zu einem eindeutig schon ziemlich alten Herrn gehörte. Er fuhr hoch. Wo kam der auf einmal her? Der alte Mann lächelte ihn aufmunternd an. Harry zog misstrauisch die Augenbrauen zusammen. Er kannte dieses Lächeln. So hatte Petunia auch immer gelächelt, bevor sie ihn mit dem Kochlöffel geschlagen hatte. Was wollte dieser Mann von ihm?

* * *

><p>Dumbledore sah Harry äußerlich lächelnd an. Doch in seinem Inneren tobte die Verzweiflung. Diese Gesten, die Harry in den wenigen Augenblicken, in welchen er ihn gesehen hatte, ausführte, sagten ihm schon sehr viel über ihn. Und es war nichts Gutes, was er als einzige Schlussfolgerung ziehen konnte. Es gab nur eine Person, die er mit diesem Jungen vergleichen konnte. Tom Riddle. Sie waren selbst auf den ersten Blick so <em>ähnlich.<em> Das gleiche Misstrauen, die gleichen Erfahrungen und die gleichen _Neigungen._

Einige seiner Eindrücke gewann Dumbledore jedoch zugegebenermaßen nur unter Zuhilfenahme von Leglimentik. Doch auch ohne dies hätte er mit Bestimmtheit sagen können, dass dieser Junge gefährlich war. Und das es unheimlich schwer sein würde, ihn auf den richtigen Weg zu führen. Aber er hatte ebenfalls die Neugierde des Jungen gespürt. Es war eine gute Idee gewesen, den Raum der Wünsche so zu gestalten. Natürlich war Harry neugierig. Und genau das würde er nutzen, um ihn auf den richtigen Weg zu führen.

* * *

><p>Nach langem Schweigen entschloss sich Harry schließlich, die Stille zu durchbrechen: „Wer sind Sie?" Er wusste selbst, es war nicht besonders intelligent, einen Dialog mit einem Fremden nach dem Motto : Was bist du denn für einer? anzufangen, aber es war ihm egal. Aus irgendeinem Grund war Harry diese Person völlig unsympathisch. Er konnte nicht den Finger darauf legen, aber etwas missfiel ihm an ihr.<p>

„Ich bin Albus Dumbledore, Schulleiter von Hogwarts. Aber da ich mir relativ sicher bin, dass du allein mit dem Namen nichts anfangen kannst, werde ich etwas weiter ausschweifen." Dumbledore hatte diesen Schritt schon lange vor der Frage geplant. Das Gespräch lief genau in die richtige Richtung. „Hogwarts ist eine Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Sie..." Schon nach dem ersten Satz unterbrach ihn Harry: „Zauberei? Ist es das, was ich kann? Bin ich ein... ein..?" „Oh, ja, Harry und ich glaube, ein guter Zauberer noch dazu. Aber kommen wir zum eigentlichen Thema zurück."

Harry setzte erneut an zu sprechen, doch Dumbledore hob die Hand. Er wusste nicht warum, doch diese kleine Geste reichte, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen. „Also", begann Dumbledore erneut, „diese Schule hier wurde von Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw und Salazar Slytherin erbaut. Alle zusammen erstrebten einen Ort, an dem junge Zauberer lernen könnten, ihre Fähigkeiten zu beherrschen. Doch es gab ein Problem. Schon kurz nach der Vollendung des Schlosses brach Streit unter ihnen aus.

Einer von ihnen, Salazar Slytherin, wollte, dass nur Zauberer, die aus einer Verbindung zweier anderer Zauberer entstanden, die Schule besuchen durften, die sogenannten Reinblüter- ah, ich glaube, dies muss ich ein wenig näher beleuchten." Damit hatte er absolut Recht. Der lange Schachtelsatz Dumbledores war Harry nicht im Geringsten verständlich. Der Direktor musste dies gespürt haben und versuchte es auf´s Neue:

„Nun, stell dir einmal vor, es gibt zwei Leute, die zaubern können und von Zauberern... äh... erzeugt wurden und zwei, die nicht zaubern können und nicht von Zauberern erzeugt wurden. Die ersten Zwei bringen einen Menschen hervor, der genau wie sie zaubern kann, die anderen zwei jemanden, der ebenfalls zaubern kann. Doch den ersten bezeichnet man als „Reinblüter", den anderen als, nun, als „Schlammblüter", auch wenn dieses Wort äußerst unkultiviert ist und ich nicht möchte, dass du oder irgendjemand anders es benutzt. Weiter im Text. Der Reinblüter war nun in den Augen Salazar Slytherins wert, unterrichtet zu werden, der Andere jedoch nicht."

Augenblicklich fiel Harry ihm ins Wort: „Aber er hatte doch absolut Recht. Ein... äh... Unreingebluteter... nein... äh... Nichtzauberergeborener ist weniger Wert als ein Reinblüter! Nichts, was von _Nichtzauberern _ist, kann einen Wert haben. Sie sind widerlich!" Dumbledore war bei diesen Worten innerlich entsetzt. Er musste diesem Denken einhalt gebieten. Doch es würde schwer werden, Harry vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen. Diese Dursleys hatten viel kaputtgemacht. Und alles sein Fehler... Doch nun, sagte er sich, hatte er die Chance, seine Fehler auszubessern, die Wogen des Hasses in Harry zu glätten. Und er musste sie unbedingt nutzen.

„Harry, das würde ich so nicht sehen. Jeder einzelne Mensch hat ein Anrecht darauf, unterrichtet und in seinen Fähigkeiten ausgebildet zu werden, egal, welcher Abstammung er ist. Es kommt nicht darauf an, wie der Vater war, sondern wie der Sohn wird. Denk bitte darüber nach, wenn wir uns nach Beendigung meiner Erzählung trennen. Also, Slytherin war gegen diese Kinder von Nichtzauberern. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw jedoch dafür. Es kam zur unweigerlichen Entzweiung der Gründer, da Slytherin absolut nicht zum Kompromiss bereit war.

Verstehst du, nur wegen dieser Ideologie verlor Slytherin alles. Weil er das Richtige nicht sah. Schließlich wurde Slytherin deshalb von Hogwarts verbannt. Doch er war nicht bereit, aufzugeben. Und da er jeden einzelnen Schutzzauber kannte, konnte er im Schutze der Dunkelheit nach Hogwarts zurückkehren, mitten in der Nacht. Er wollte alle anderen Gründer im Schlaf ermorden. Aber Gryffindor bemerkte ihn und sie duellierten sich. Gryffindor war kurz davor, zu gewinnen, doch plötzlich verschwand Slytherin.

Und es gibt Gerüchte, dass Slytherin dem Schloss etwas hinterlassen hatte, um sich zu rächen, genannt _Die Kammer des Schreckens_. Du siehst also, Slytherin verlor alles, weil er an das Falsche glaubte. Und du sollst nicht dasselbe Schicksal erleiden. Messe nicht alles an den Dursleys. Nicht alle sind so. Und nicht jeder Zauberer ist freundlich, wie du hier sehr gut siehst."

Doch Harry war anderer Meinung als Dumbledore: „Ich glaube, die anderen lagen falsch. Sie waren zu _schwach_, um die Wahrheit zu erkennen und weil sie diese nicht sehen wollten, musste er alles verlieren! Und außerdem- keiner, weder Nichtzauberer, noch die, die für sie da sind, verdient irgendwelche Pris... Prig... Primveliglen... ich meine Rechte. Und am allerwenigsten die Dursleys- warten Sie einmal: Woher wissen Sie überhaupt von meinen Verwandten?

Dumbledore hätte sich geißeln können. Warum war er so unachtsam gewesen?


	12. Voldemorts Ankunft

Voldemorts Ankunft

Der schwarze Rauch huschte mit einer atemberaubenden Geschwindigkeit über den Waldboden, welcher hinter ihm merklich grauer wurde. Alles, was dem Rauch zu nahe kam, verdorrte augenblicklich. Das kam daher, dass Voldemorts Seele so verdorben und verformt war, dass kein Lebewesen mehr den Kontakt mit ihr komplett heil überstehen konnte, solange es nicht ebenso verdreht war.

Raccheans Geist war jedoch etwas anderes gewesen. Eine Seele war kein Lebewesen und genau diese war ja eigentlich der „Geist." Und damit Voldemort nicht in einem ewigen Krieg mit einer anderen Seele endete, hatte er versucht, Raccheans zu zerstören. Es war nur leider nicht besonders gut ausgegangen. Der dunkle Lord verstand nicht, warum dieser lächerliche Zauberer sich umgebracht hatte. Er selbst fürchtete den Tod mehr als die Herabwürdigung seiner Persönlichkeit. Wann immer er einem Irrwicht begegnet war, hatte dieser ihm seinen eigenen Tod gezeigt.

Und es war ihm unmöglich zu verstehen, wie man vor etwas so pathetischem wie einer Spinne oder einer Kakerlake Angst haben konnte. Trotzdem war es bei einigen seiner Klassenkameraden so gewesen. Es gab sogar jemanden, der vor einem Mückenstich Angst hatte. Wäre er keine substanzlose Masse gewesen, hätte er verächtlich geschnaubt. Wie konnte man vor etwas mehr Angst haben als vor dem Ende der eigenen Existenz?

Wie konnte ein Mückenstich furchteinflößender sein als der Verlust aller Macht? Er selbst, Lord Voldemort, war nicht so naiv. Er wollte nicht sterben. Und deshalb huschte er mit einem unglaublichen Tempo in die Richtung, aus der er diesen Hauch von Magie verspürt hatte. Doch schon jetzt ahnte er, wo er ankommen würde. Die britischen Inseln. Und es würde ihn wirklich wundern, wenn es nicht Hogwarts wäre. Andererseits waren jetzt dort Sommerferien.

Aber woher sollte diese Magie sonst gekommen sein? So präzise waren seine Sinne für schwarze Magie selbst als Geist nicht, dass er dies erkennen konnte. Aus genau diesem Grund beschloss er, sobald er in England war, zuerst zu Hogwarts zu schweben. Er fürchtete diesen Ort zwar, doch noch mehr als das fürchtete er, dass er seine Seele bald nicht mehr würde zusammenhalten können, so arg strapaziert war sie. Faktisch hatte sie ja auch schon zweimal den Tod erlebt: Einmal in seinem eigenen Körper und einmal während einer versuchten Körperübernahme.

Noch einmal durfte er auf keinen Fall einen Fehlschlag erleiden. Denn sollte es wieder nicht klappen, ahnte er, dass seine Seele sich womöglich auflösen würde. Und das wäre sein Tod. Doch er wusste auch, dass er selbst ohne einen weiteren Fehlschlag nicht mehr viel Zeit hatte. Seine Seele musste an einen irdischen Körper gebunden sein, sonst würde sie sterben. Und mit jeder Minute ohne Körper schwand seine Kraft. Warum nur hatte die Übernahme des Körpers von Racchean nicht geklappt?

* * *

><p>„Hier ist der Beweis. Sehen Sie sich doch die Erinnerungen an. Sie werden sehen, ich habe Ihnen die Wahrheit gesagt!", rief Shacklebolt seinem Chef zu. Dieser nickte kurz. „Ich werde sie mir ansehen." Shacklebolt wollte gerade wieder gehen, als Scrimgeour befahl: „Sie bleiben hier. Ich möchte Sie dabeihaben, falls diese Erinnerungen in irgendeiner Weise manipuliert sind. Und glauben Sie: Ich würde dies merken.<p>

Shacklebolt nickte und gab ihm eine kleine Phiole, die mit blauer Substanz gefüllt war. Dann begleitete er Scrimgeour in dessen persönliches Büro.

* * *

><p>Albus Dumbledore sah Harry lange an. Während dieser eine Antwort erwartete, toste in dem Kopf des Schuldirektors ein Sturm der Gedanken. Was sollte er bloß sagen? Die Wahrheit kam nicht in Frage, dazu hatten Sie sich erst viel zu wenig gesehen. Harry vertraute ihm absolut nicht, schien sogar eine Abneigung gegen ihn zu empfinden. Wie stark mochte das erst sein, wenn er Dumbledores Rolle bei seinen Misshandlungen durch die Dursleys erfuhr?<p>

Nein, es war noch viel zu früh, um die Wahrheit zu sagen. Ein Obliviate kam ihm in den Sinn. Doch selbst er wusste, dass dies ein grandioser Fehler wäre. Wenn Voldemort, so unwahrscheinlich es auch war, diesen Zauber bei Harry bemerken würde, wäre es ein Leichtes für den dunklen Lord, ihn auf die dunkle Seite zu ziehen. Er versuchte, sich etwas auszudenken, etwas, das diesen Versprecher erklären könnte, doch nichts Plausibles kam ihm in den Sinn.

Aber plötzlich erinnerte er sich an eine Begebenheit in seinem Dursley-Denkarium. Natürlich! Das war eine gute Ausrede: „Du redest im Schlaf, Harry. Du sagtest, wenn ich mich richtig an den genauen Wortlaut erinnere: „Tut mir nicht wieder weh!", „Ich hasse dich, Vernon Dursley!" und „Du hast keine Chance gegen meine Kräfte, Dudley." Und es waren alles relativ lautstarke Äußerungen, sodass ich dir wohl oder übel zuhören musste, da ich es für besser hielt, dich schlafen zu lassen. Ein alter Mann braucht nicht so viel Schlaf, weißt du."

Harrys Gesichtsausdruck wechselte von misstrauisch zu peinlich berührt. Er wusste, dass er manchmal im Schlaf redete. Vernon hatte es ihn oft genug spüren lassen. Und jetzt hatte es auch noch dieser komische Mann gehört. Schnell versuchte er, das Thema zu wechseln: „Was... äh... was ist denn an der Kammer des Schreckens so schrecklich." Plumper ging es nicht! Aber er hasste solche Themen, weil sie immer wieder damit endeten, dass er sich Gedanken über die Zeit machen musste, als er noch zu schwach gewesen war, um sich gegen die Dursleys zu wehren.

Dumbledore überging die Plumpheit dieses Versuches einfach. Harry wusste ja nicht, dass er ebenso froh war, endlich das Thema wechseln zu können. Am Ende hätte er sich noch verplappert. Außerdem war das ein Thema, auf das er sowieso hinauswollte. Salazar Slytherin würde sich im Grabe umdrehen, wüsste er, dass ausgerechnet seine Taten dazu benutzt würden, ein fehlgeleitetes Kind auf die weiße Seite zu führen.

„Niemand weiß genau, warum sie so schrecklich ist. Wahrscheinlich enthält sie ein schreckliches Monster. Die Schule wurde oft nach ihr durchsucht, doch nie wurde etwas gefunden. Aber eines ist sicher: Sie existiert. Einmal wurde sie nämlich schon geöffnet. Von einem Schüler namens Tom Riddle. Aber das ist etwas anderes. Morgen werde ich dir mehr darüber erzählen. Doch nun muss ich erst einmal noch eine andere Sache erledigen."

Harry war so überrumpelt, dass er nichts tun konnte, als zuzusehen, wie sich eine Wand des Raumes öffnete und hinter Dumbledore wieder schloss. Er selbst wusste ja nicht, wie man das tun konnte. Aber wenn er es herausgefunden hatte, dann musste er unbedingt mehr über Salazar Slytherin und Tom Riddle erfahren. Doch momentan waren ihm diesbezüglich die Hände gebunden.

* * *

><p>Zur gleichen Zeit gelangte Lord Voldemort an den Rand des verbotenen Waldes. Die Tiere stoben ängstlich auseinander, während sich der schwarze Rauch immer näher an das Schloss Hogwarts schob.<p> 


	13. Die erste Begegnung

Die erste Begegnung

Albus Dumbledore lief schnellen Schrittes durch die Gänge und Korridore zu seinem Büro. Er hatte viel zu lange mit Harry geplaudert! Nun musste er sich beeilen, um noch vor Redaktionsschluss das Gebäude des Tagespropheten zu erreichen. Denn der Direktor von Hogwarts wusste genau, wie wichtig Fudge diese Publicity war, die er ihm versprochen hatte, als er einen Zeitumkehrer wollte. Wenn er sie ihm nicht gewähren würde, wäre das wahrscheinlich das Ende all seiner Privilegien beim Ministerium.

Und das konnte er nicht zulassen. Deshalb musste er gerade, als es um ein wirklich interessantes Thema ging, das Gespräch mit Harry unterbrechen. Mit Unbehagen dachte er daran zurück. Auch, wenn es genau die Themen gewesen waren, die er hatte ansprechen wollen, glaubte er nicht, dass es gereicht hatte. Noch lange nicht. Der Junge war immer noch viel zu misstrauisch ihm gegenüber. Aber auch überraschend scharfsinnig.

Dumbledore fragte sich insgeheim, ob diese Eigenschaft im Moment wirklich so gut war. Schließlich war er schon in ihrem ersten Gespräch ziemlich kurz davor gewesen, sich selbst hinsichtlich der Dursleys zu enttarnen. Und das wäre verheerend gewesen. Zum Glück hatte er sich im letzten Moment rausreden können. Besonders gut war die Ausrede nicht gewesen und der Junge hätte sie ihm auch niemals geglaubt, wenn er gewusst hätte, dass der Raum schalldicht war. Hoffentlich fand er das nicht noch heraus.

Doch im Moment, das wusste Dumbledore, sollte er sich eher Gedanken darüber machen, was er dem Tagespropheten erzählen sollte. Fudge war ein zwar mächtiger Mann, doch im Inneren eher wie ein kleines, bockiges Kind. Und wenn es nicht bekam, was es wollte, wurde das Kind in Fudge schnell sauer. Das musste der Direktor unbedingt verhindern. Schließlich wollte er nicht seinen Ruf und seine Rechte aufs Spiel setzen.

Schließlich gelangte er zum Wasserspeier und sagte dann: „Original Wagners Kinderschokoladenbonbons." Quälend langsam öffnete sich dieser und Dumbledore trat ein in sein Büro. Schnell ging er, die Umgebung völlig missachtend, zum Kamin und schrie: „Redaktion des Tagespropheten!" Dann verschwand er in einer grünen Stichflamme. Wenn er etwas genauer auf sein Umfeld geachtet hätte, wäre ihm vielleicht der schwarze Rauch aufgefallen, der unter seinem Tisch hervor waberte, jedoch trotz seiner Farbe fast unsichtbar war.

* * *

><p>Das Letzte, was von Lord Voldemort geblieben war, dachte zuerst, als es das leere Schulleiterbüro fand, dass Dumbledore gegangen wäre, vielleicht auf irgendeine Sitzung im Ministerium. Doch er musste kurz darauf erfahren, dass dem nicht so war. Urplötzlich stürmte Dumbledore in den Raum. Voldemort war sofort entsetzt und voller Angst, entdeckt zu werden, unter die Tischplatte von Dumbledores Schreibtisch gehuscht.<p>

Insgeheim dachte er jedoch, dass nun alles aus wäre und Dumbledore ihn entdecken würde. Doch wie durch ein Wunder ging der Direktor nur quer durch den Raum und beendete seinen Weg am Kamin. Ihn bemerkte er nicht. Erleichtert kam er wieder unter der Platte hervor. Doch wo war nur der Mensch, der die schwarzmagische Aktivität verursachte, die er gespürt hatte. So unkontrolliert, aber doch mächtig. Es würde ein würdiger Körper für ihn sein.

Jedoch musste er es schlau anstellen, wenn er verhindern wollte, dass es so endete wie bei Racchean. Dazu hatte er aber schon eine Idee. Es war ein riskanter Plan und wenn er schiefging, würde er sterben. Eigentlich wollte er sein Leben nicht so leichtfertig aufs Spiel setzen, doch wenn er es nicht versuchte, war sein Tod sicher. Aber wo war jetzt dieser angehende Zauberer? Oder war er am Ende gar nicht auf Hogwarts, sondern in irgendeinem heruntergekommenen Viertel? Unmöglich!, sagte Voldemort sich selbst. Dumbledore würde solche schwarzmagischen Aktivitäten sofort zu unterbinden versuchen.

Doch plötzlich spürte er etwas. Zuerst dachte er, es sei unmöglich, dass ein Geist etwas spüre, doch dann erinnerte er sich daran, dass er ja auch diese schwarze Magie erspüren konnte. Langsam glitt er, immer dem Gefühl nach, durch die Gänge und Korridore von Hogwarts. Und schließlich war er an der Stelle angelangt, an der er die Quelle vermutete. Zu seiner nicht gerade geringen Verblüffung war es der Raum der Wünsche. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass Dumbledore von diesem Raum wusste. Aber trotzdem glitt er ohne zu zögern durch die Wand. Kurz darauf blickte er in ein Gesicht, dass ihm nur allzu bekannt war, obwohl er es nur einmal gesehen hatte. Und beide schrien entsetzt auf.

* * *

><p>Harry saß in dem Raum der Wünsche und dachte immer noch darüber nach, wie er wohl entkommen konnte. Er traute diesem Mann namens Dumbledore nicht weiter, als er ihn werfen konnte. Und das war schätzungsweise nicht sonderlich weit. Doch plötzlich drang etwas in den Raum ein. Ruckartig drehte er sich um und starrte in einen konturlosen, schwarzen Rauch. Er schien keine feste Form zu haben, veränderte sich immer wieder. Aus purem Entsetzen schrie Harry auf. Er hörte, dass der Rauch dasselbe tat. Aber das, was der Qualm machte, war kein richtiger Schrei. Es war ein geschrienes Wispern, ähnlich einer Orkanböe: Auf der einen Seite stimmlos, auf der anderen Seite jedoch laut.<p>

Erschrocken stolperte Harry zurück. Was war das denn jetzt schon wieder? Dessen ungeachtet fühlte er fühlte etwas von diesem Dunst ausgehen, etwas, das gleichzeitig anziehend und abstoßend war. Es war etwas Dunkles, etwas, das hier nicht hingehörte. Und trotzdem war da etwas Faszinierendes.

* * *

><p>Voldemort war völlig überrumpelt worden. Das sollte die schwarzmagische Aktivität gewesen sein? Er wusste, dass es ein Kind im Vereinigten Königreich von England gewesen war, aber warum ausgerechnet <em>dieses <em>Kind? Verdammt, warum denn gerade _Harry Potter_? Das war so ziemlich der Letzte von allen Menschen, der _ihm_ vertrauen würde. Und jetzt würde dieser Junge es bestimmt auch noch Dumbledore berichten, dass er ihn gesehen hatte.

Jenes musste er unbedingt verhindern. Er musste einfach das Vertrauen des Kindes gewinnen, auch wenn es bestimmt schon ordentlich mit Vorurteilen seitens Dumbledore geimpft worden war. Früher, als Tom Riddle war er ein genialer Manipulator gewesen. Das konnte er noch immer, auch wenn es bei Racchean nicht geklappt hatte. Doch diesmal würde es gelingen. Auch bei diesem Kind. Es musste. Seine Existenz hing davon ab.

* * *

><p>Also, ich wollte noch etwas zu Voldemort und Harry sagen. Der Grund, dass sie sich so schnell finden und dass Voldemort seine schwarze Magie in Albanien überhaupt noch spüren konnte, liegt in ihrer Verbindung. Schließlich besitzt Harry einen Teil von Voldemorts Seele und irgendwie muss Voldemort das doch wahrnehmen können, oder?<p> 


	14. Unfassbares Pech

Unfassbares Pech

Aus Harrys Sicht war die Frage diesmal vollkommen berechtigt: „Was sind Sie?" „Du brauchst keine Angst vor mir zu haben, Harry Potter. Ich möchte dir nicht schaden. Ich möchte dich retten." Voldemort wusste, dass dies ein sehr risikoreicher Anfang war, da niemand wusste, wie sehr Albus Dumbledore den Jungen schon auf seine Seite gezogen hatte. Eventuell sogar schon so weit, dass Potter ihm einfach nicht glauben und beim Schulleiter melden würde. Aber andererseits hatte er die schwarzmagische Welle erst vor Kurzem bemerkt und so schnell war der Schulleiter nun auch wieder nicht.

_Es gibt noch eine Chance_, beruhigte er sich. _Ich muss sie nur nutzen._ Aber auf jeden Fall würde es schwer werden. Dumbledore war äußerst geschickt dabei, andere Leute auf seine Seite zu ziehen. Mit leisem Abscheu dachte Voldemort an Igor Karkaroff. Auch in Albanien hatte er von der _mutigen_ Tat gehört, alle Namen der Todesser zu verraten, die man kannte. Ein Feigling. Er würde ihn angemessen bestrafen, wenn er zurückkehrte. Doch das musste noch warten. Vorerst sollte er sich darum kümmern, das Vertrauen des Jungen zu erreichen. Und das war schwer genug.

„Wovor möchten Sie mich retten? Außerdem haben Sie meine Frage nicht beantwortet. Was sind Sie?" Harry hatte keine Angst, da er durch irgendein unbestimmtes Gefühl spürte, dass seine Magie wieder einsetzbar war. Sollte das Wesen ihn angreifen, würde er sich verteidigen können. In gewisser Weise hoffte er sogar auf einen Angriff. Wieder dieses süße Gefühl der Macht, der Chancenlosigkeit des Gegners zu verspüren war eine gute Aussicht. Er sehnte sich jetzt schon wieder so sehr danach, dass es beinahe schmerzhaft war. Es war etwas in ihm, das Töten wollte. Ein Monster, das mit Vernons Peitschenschlägen ausgebrochen war. Harry wusste es noch nicht, aber schon jetzt war er dabei, von der schwarzen Magie abhängig zu werden.

Voldemort staunte währenddessen über die Scharfsinnigkeit des Kindes. Es erinnerte ihn in gewisser Weise an sich selbst, als er noch kleiner war. Auf jeden Fall war Harry Potter seines Geistes würdig. Aber zuerst brauchte er sein Vertrauen. Wenn er doch nur Legilimentik einsetzen könnte. Der Junge wäre ein offenes Buch, er könnte ihm vorgaukeln, dass er all seine Bedürfnisse möglich machen könnte. Aber als einfacher Geist blieb ihm dies verwehrt. Und so musste er auf seinen Instinkt zurückgreifen. Dieser sagte ihm eindeutig, jetzt bloß nicht zu lügen. Aber man könnte doch etwas verschweigen...

„Ich bin Lord Voldemort- oder das, was von ihm übrig ist. Im Moment bin ich nicht mehr als ein lächerlicher Geist ohne besondere Fähigkeiten. Aber ich kann dich trotzdem beschützen, wenn du es zulässt. Du hast gefragt, vor wem, doch du kennst sicherlich die Antwort. Ich bin mir sehr sicher, dass du bereits mit Albus Dumbledore vertraut gemacht worden bist. Ich möchte dir etwas sagen: Glaube ihm nicht, egal was du tust, glaube ihm unter keinen Umständen. Er lügt immer!"

Voldemort sprach mit einer so eindringlichen, frostigen Stimme, dass es Harry trotz seiner Magie mulmig wurde. Aber er verlor nicht die Fassung: „Und woher weiß ich, dass du nicht lügst? Was ist, wenn du mich stattdessen anlügst? Warum sollte ich dir vertrauen?" Der Achtjährige war wirklich stolz auf sich, weil ihm eine so gute Frage gelungen war ohne zu verraten, dass auch er Dumbledore nicht traute. Aber irgendwie wollte er auch Voldemort nicht ganz glauben.

„Nun, das ist eine gute Frage", sagte Voldemort. Auch wenn man es unmöglich aus seiner Stimmer heraushören konnte, er war überrascht von der Scharfsinnigkeit des Kindes. „Nun ist aber so, dass ich dir beweisen kann, dass Dumbledore lügt- was meine Aussagen damit zur Wahrheit machen würde. Wenn Dumbledore dir irgendetwas erzählt hat, sag es mir nur. Falls es mit Magie zu tun hat oder mit diesem Schloss, kann ich es widerlegen."

Der dunkle Lord hatte allein an der Dekoration des Raumes schon das wahrscheinliche Gesprächsthema erkannt- wahrscheinlich die Gründung Hogwarts´. Er wusste zwar nicht, wie Dumbledore damit etwas gegen Harrys schwarze Magie tun wollte, aber er wusste, dass es etwas damit zu tun hatte. Und wenn es um diese Gründung ging, konnte er durch eine etwas verdrehte Argumentation so ziemlich alles widerlegen. Auch wenn er selbst sie wohl niemals als verdreht bezeichnen würde.

Harry währenddessen war dabei, sich eine geeignete Stelle aus ihrem Gespräch herauszusuchen. Obwohl er für sein Alter außergewöhnlich intelligent war, hatte er den großen Denkfehler in Voldemorts Ausführungen nicht erkannt. Denn es stimmte keinesfalls, dass das Gegenteil von etwas Falschem richtig sein musste. Zum Beispiel musste ja, wenn es nicht regnete, nicht gleich die Sonne scheinen. Es könnte auch schneien. Aber das sah Harry nicht und so erzählte er Voldemort von der Stelle, als Dumbledore ihm berichtet hatte, dass Slytherin durch seinen Hass auf Nichtzauberergeborene alles verloren hatte.

Voldemort war richtiggehend empört von dieser Aussage: „Verloren?! Er hat niemals etwas verloren! Niemals! Als die anderen Gründer zu schwach waren, um nach der Macht zu greifen, war er der Einzige, der sie annahm, der Einzige, der etwas versuchte, was schon viel früher hätte geschehen müssen. Alle anderen hatten Angst vor den dunklen Künsten und der Vernichtung der verdammten Schlammblüter, Slytherin nicht. Deshalb waren sie schwach! Salazar Slytherin verlor dabei nur seine Freunde. Und wer braucht Freunde? Es gibt nur Macht und jene, die zu schwach sind, um danach zu streben!"

* * *

><p>Fawkes streckte unter größter Anstrengung seinen Kopf aus dem Aschehäufchen. Er spürte sofort, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Phönixe witterten schwarze Magie genau wie schwarzmagische Geister das taten. Doch für die Phönixe war es ein grauenhafter Gestank. Und Fawkes roch einen der schlimmsten schwarzmagischen Gerüche, die er je in seiner Nase verspüren musste. Irgendetwas war in diesem Büro gewesen, was dort nicht hingehörte. Ausgerechnet bei seiner Wiedergeburt.<p>

Weshalb war er ausgerechnet zu dieser Stunde zu Asche zerfallen? Wenn er doch nur etwas gemerkt hätte- aber gegen seinen Tod konnte er nichts machen. Was mochte nur in diesem Büro gewesen sein, dass es jetzt derartig nach Verwesung stank? Nichts Gutes, das war Fawkes klar. Nur wie konnte Dumbledore warnen? Der Schulleiter hatte die Möglichkeiten, etwas auszurichten, jetzt, wo er durch seine Wiedergeburt dazu unfähig war. Wenn Fawkes ein Mensch gewesen wäre, hätte er lauthals geflucht. Es gab passendere Momente für seinen Körper, um zu Staub zu zerfallen.

Abgesehen davon, wo war Dumbledore überhaupt? Fawkes wollte gar nicht daran denken, was wäre, wenn er den Schulleiter nicht finden würde- und seine Möglichkeiten dazu waren begrenzt. Noch immer war der Verursacher des Gestanks in diesem Schloss und richtete mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit irgendein Unheil an. Er musste unbedingt gestoppt werden. Verzweifelt versuchte Fawkes über das Band, welches ihn mit Dumbledore verband, den Schulleiter ausfindig zu machen. Kurz darauf wurde seine schlimmste Befürchtung zur Gewissheit: Dumbledore war sehr weit weg.

Und währenddessen trieb sich der Schwarzmagier hier im Schloss herum. Fawkes hatte auch schon eine sehr genaue Idee, wo genau er war. Das gab es doch nicht! Alle fünf Jahre zerfiel sein Körper zu Staub- und am womöglich wichtigsten Tag seines Lebens war es wieder einmal so weit. Er hätte wirklich von Nutzen sein können, aber als Phönixbaby fehlten ihm alle seine Kräfte- bis auf eine! Fawkes krächzte erleichtert. Genau das war die Rettung.


	15. Ein weiteres Problem

Ein weiteres Problem

Albus Dumbledore hatte, wie es ihm schien, zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag Glück. Die Redaktion war noch immer geöffnet. Denn als Glück würde er keinesfalls bezeichnen, dass Harry schwarze Magie benutzt hatte und ihm einfach partout nicht vertrauen wollte. Glück war ebenfalls nicht der Umstand, dass er wichtige Zeit verplemperte, als er nach dem Zeitumkehrer suchte. Das Einzige, was ein wenig an Glück erinnerte, war, dass er Harry dank Fawkes nun doch noch einfangen konnte, bevor dieser größeren Schaden anrichtete.

Aber auch dies war zweifelhaft, da Dumbledore ganz deutlich gespürt hatte, dass Harry ihm wegen dem Vogel weniger vertraute. Fawkes hatte Harry durch seinen Gesang Schmerzen verursacht. Und das war ebenfalls alles, nur kein Glück. Außerdem deutete dies darauf hin, dass Harrys Seele sich schon fast auf einem Stand mit der der Todesser befand- auch sie konnten den Gesang des Phönix nicht ertragen.

Doch wenn dem so war, dann hatte er eigentlich schon den Kampf gegen das Dunkle in Harry verloren, bevor er überhaupt begonnen hatte. Und das war das Letzte, was Dumbledore als Pech bezeichnen würde. Zudem grämte es ihn, dass er selbst wohl die größte Schuld daran auf sich geladen hatte, als er Harry zu den Dursleys schickte. Aber jetzt musste er wohl damit leben und sich auf das hier und jetzt konzentrieren, dass keinesfalls erfreulich war. Kaum trat er durch die offene Tür der Redaktion kam ihm von allen Reportern ausgerechnet Rita Kimmkorn entgegen. Sie war hocherfreut, ihn jetzt schon zu sehen. Denn hier war die Möglichkeit, sich bei Dumbledore für die Abfuhr im MInisterium zu rächen.

Natürlich, konnte Dumbledore nur denken. An so einem Tag war das klar gewesen. „Oh, Dumbledore, was führt Sie zu uns? Wollen Sie nicht eintreten? Ach, kommen Sie, wir beißen nicht." Bei dem Grinsen von Rita war sich der Schulleiter da gar nicht so sicher. Aber er behielt selbstverständlich die Fassung: „Rita, ich bin hier, um meine Dankbarkeit für das Ministerium auszudrücken, welches mir einen großen Dienst erwiesen hat, der der Öffentlichkeit unbedingt zugänglich gemacht werden sollte. Und ich dachte, Sie wären ausgesprochen geeignet für diese Publikation."

Schon jetzt hatte Rita ihre Schnellschreibfeder ausgepackt und schrieb fleißig auf. Allerdings nicht unbedingt wortwörtlich: Als ich gerade von der Redaktion nach Hause wollte, kam mir der Schulleiter von Hogwarts entgegen, der mich in einer äußerst dringenden Sache sprechen wollte. Er berichtete mir, dass das Ministerium für Zauberei ihm aus einer äußerst misslichen Lage half, die ohne es wahrscheinlich nicht so glimpflich ausgegangen wäre. Wieder einmal zeigte sich, dass auch der große Dumbledore nicht ohne unser beliebtes Ministerium leben kann. Nun fragte ich mich natürlich, was für eine Art Schwierigkeit es gewesen war, die Dumbledore ohne die Hilfe von Cornelius Fudge nicht bewältigen konnte. Die Antwort darauf sollte ich bald erhalten...

Dumbledore fragte sich misstrauisch, wie sie wohl diesmal versuchen würde, ihm die Worte im Mund zu verdrehen. Angesichts der Geschwindigkeit ihrer Feder ahnte er schon, dass da viel mehr stand, als er überhaupt erwähnt hatte. Doch da musste er jetzt durch, ob es angenehm war oder nicht: „Und zwar half mir das Ministerium bei der Ergreifung des jungen Harry Potter. Dieser war aus dem Zuhause, dass ich für ihn ausersah, ausgebrochen und..."

Rita sah ihre Chance und unterbrach ihn sofort: „Ausgebrochen? War es ein Gefängnis?" Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten fragte sie weiter, während die Feder schrieb: „Außerdem: Wenn Sie den Ort ausgesucht haben, warum fühlte sich Harry Potter dort so unwohl, dass er meinte, ausbrechen zu müssen?" Wieder schrieb die Feder ohne auf eine eventuelle Antwort zu warten:

...Mit einigem Entsetzen nahm ich zur Kenntnis, dass unser allseits beliebter Schulleiter den jungen Potter offensichtlich in einer Art Gefängnis gehalten hatte und dieser dort so ungesichert gewesen war, dass er ausbrechen konnte. Anscheinend kümmerte sich der Schulleiter keinesfalls so rührend um Harry Potter, wie er aller Welt immer versichert hatte. Weder sorgte er für seine Sicherheit, noch für sein Wohlergehen. Da darf man sich doch fragen, ob Hogwarts unter einem solchen Mann überhaupt noch ein guter Ort für unsere Kinder ist...

Dumbledore war sich jetzt ganz sicher, dass es eine schlechte Idee gewesen war, auf Rita Kimmkorn einzugehen. Jenes würde eindeutig Folgen für seinen Ruf haben. Und keinesfalls gute. Dem versuchte er mit diesen Worten vorzubeugen: „Rita, könnte ich bitte Ihren Bericht sehen. Ich würde gerne eine kontrollierenden Blick darüber werfen, ob Sie mich nicht auch in irgendeiner Form _missverstanden _haben." Aber Kimmkorns Feder schrieb ungerührt weiter.

... Aus Unwohlsein über die Richtung meines Interviews verlangte er tatsächlich in Einsicht diese Unterlagen. Offenbar wollte er nicht, dass Sie, liebe Leser auch nur ein Fünkchen Wahrheit mitbekommen. Wieder ein unglaublicher Beweis dafür, dass unser Schulleiter von Hogwarts vielleicht doch nicht der Herzensgute ist, für den ihn viele halten...Unhörbar seufzte Dumbledore. Dieser Artikel würde ihm noch Kopf und Kragen kosten.

* * *

><p>„Und wie kann ich diese Macht erreichen?", fragte Harry die konturlose Masse vor ihm aufgeregt. Wenn er Macht hätte, würde ihn niemand mehr schlagen oder verfolgen. Dann würden alle vor ihm zittern und nicht umgekehrt. Der Gedanke kam ihm sehr schön vor. Und hier war jemand, der ihm vielleicht helfen konnte, jemand, der nicht die ganze Zeit von so etwas abwegigem wie <em>Freundschaft<em> und _Vertrauen _redete. So etwas gab es nirgendwo.

Wo sollte man Freundschaft finden, wenn jeder einen ablehnte, verfolgte oder verprügelte? Woher sollte man Vertrauen bekommen, wenn man doch nur geschlagen wurde? Er erinnerte sich noch gut daran, als Dudley ihn mit dem Vorwand, er würde ein Eis bekommen, aus dem Haus gelockt hatte. Doch draußen vor der Haustür war kein Eis gewesen, sondern Piers Polkiss. Wozu sollte man jemandem Vertrauen schenken, wenn es so endete?

Und früher oder später würde es bei jedem so sein, dessen war sich Harry sicher. Wieder einmal schlich sich ein Denkfehler ein. Bei Voldemort war er nicht so aufmerksam wie bei Dumbledore. Was wohl auch daran lag, dass er Voldemort glauben _wollte_, denn wenn er die Wahrheit sagte, war dies sein Schlüssel zur Macht. Harrys Denkfehler war eigentlich ganz einfach. Denn wenn man niemandem vertrauen sollte, warum tat er es dann bei diesem Geist hier?

Voldemort hätte selbst in dieser Form tanzen können vor Freude über seinen Teilsieg. Denn der Junge war tatsächlich auf seine indirekten Versprechungen von Macht eingegangen. Wegen des Aufenthalts bei Dumbledore hatte er dies selbst nicht mehr zu hoffen gewagt. Doch nun war er passiert. Und wenn Harry sich für Macht interessierte, würde er vielleicht auf ihn hören und nicht auf Dumbledore.

Seine Chancen fürs Überleben standen nun erheblich besser. Voldemort würde einfach warten, bis Dumbledore eintraf. Da der Junge ihm mehr vertraute, müsste er sich eigentlich für ihn entscheiden. Außerdem bot er den einzigen Weg hier hinaus. Klar, es war eine Spekulation. Aber in seiner Lage musste er dies tun. Zudem war das eine Spekulation mit guten Chancen auf Erfüllung.


	16. Manipulation der grausamsten Art

Manipulation der grausamsten Art

„Du musst mir vertrauen. Ich weiß, dies fällt schwer. Aber ich kann dir einen Weg hinaus zeigen, wenn du mich lässt", sagte Voldemort. Es schien Harry fast zu schön, um wahr zu sein. Aber ausgerechnet dieser konturlosen Form vertrauen? Nun sah auch Harry seinen Denkfehler. Er war nun unmöglich zu übersehen. Bevor er diesem Voldemort vertrauen konnte, musste er erst wissen, ob er es ernst meinte. „Beweis mir, dass du das alles kannst, was du erzählst."

Hätte er es gekonnt, so hätte Voldemort gelächelt. Perfekt. Seine einst hoffnungslose Lage hatte sich in wenigen Sekunden in eine sehr Aussichtsreiche verwandelt. Und wenn es wirklich wie geplant klappte, könnte er Dumbledore und dem ganzen Rest der Zaubererwelt ein riesiges Schnippchen schlagen. Welch eine Ironie! Sein größter Feind wurde nun (unwissentlich) zu einem großen Helfer. Wenn alles klappte. Und deshalb durfte er jetzt auf keinen Fall einen Fehler machen: „Das zu beweisen geht nur auf eine Art. Lass mich in deinen Geist, gewähre mir Zutritt. Dann kann ich dich hier rausführen."

In seinen Geist? Konnte er das zulassen? Andererseits würde ihn seine Magie sicher verteidigen, sollte der schwarze Rauch etwas anrichten wollen. So war er also geschützt. Aber eine Sache war da noch. Wenn er eins gelernt hatte, dann, dass niemand etwas ohne Gegenleistung tat. Jeder wollte etwas für seine Hilfe. Auch dies wusste er noch von früher. Jetzt, wo er von der Magie wusste, kam es ihm so unendlich lang vor, dass er mit Dudley auf dem Schulweg gegangen war. Immer, wenn sie an einem Jüngeren vorbeigekommen waren, hatte sein Cousin Geld verlangt, damit er dem Kleineren nichts tat.

Mit Wut erinnerte sich Harry daran, wie er immer als abschreckendes Beispiel herhalten musste. Wollte jemand nicht glauben, dass Dudley ihn zusammenschlagen würde, so tat dieser es zur Demonstration mit Harry. Harry hatte kein Geld. Also hielt seinen Cousin nichts davon ab. Er beendete diesen inneren Monolog. Das konnte er sich für später aufsparen. Nun würde es bloß seine Gedanken trüben und für Täuschungen empfänglich machen, wenn er an seinen Cousin dachte. Deshalb stellte er jetzt die alles entscheidende Frage: „Was willst du dafür?"

Voldemort musste daran denken, wie unglaublich ähnlich ihm dieser Junge war. Er erinnerte sich noch gut an seine erste Begegnung mit Dumbledore._ Beweisen Sie es._ Aber er, Lord Voldemort war niemals so naiv gewesen. Er hätte nicht dem Erstbesten vertraut, den er sah. Im Tiefsten Inneren wusste er jedoch, dass das nicht stimmte. Natürlich hätte er jemandem vertraut, der ihm Macht versprach. Im Grunde genommen manipulierte er Harry mit dem, was er selbst als verlockend ansah. Doch das war jetzt nicht relevant. Diese Frage hier war relevant, sie könnte die Wichtigste sein.

Auf keinen Fall, und das wusste der dunkle Rauch genau, durfte er die Wahrheit sagen. Aber er konnte auch nicht "nichts" sagen, denn wenn der Junge wirklich war wie er, würde er es ihm nicht abkaufen. „Ich will vor diesem Dumbledore retten. Er erzählt dir Lügen. Und durch diese Lügen will er dich gegen mich aufhetzen. Wenn er aber das tut, verliere ich dein Vertrauen. Es mag dir unbedeutend erscheinen, für mich jedoch ist es sehr wichtig, dass du mir glaubst und vertraust. Davon haben wir beide nur Vorteile."

Die nächste Frage kam so sicher wie das Amen in der Kirche und Voldemort hätte ihren Wortlaut genau vorhersagen können. „Welche Vorteile sind das denn für dich?" Es war eine schwierige Frage. Voldemort wusste nicht, bis zu welchem Punkt Dumbledore vielleicht doch Einfluss gehabt hatte. Die Schlammblüter und Muggel waren ein gefährliches Thema. Deshalb versuchte er, Harry nun gegen sie aufzuhetzen. Dann war die Wahrscheinlichkeit größer, dass er ihm folgte.

„Vor Jahren herrschte in dieser Zaubererwelt ein Krieg. Auf der einen Seite stand Albus Dumbledore, auf der anderen stand ich. Wir waren die Führer von vielen Zauberern. Damals hatte ich noch einen Körper, bevor ich hierzu reduziert wurde. Der Sinn des Krieges war denkbar einfach. Es ging um Muggel und Schlammblüter. Ich hatte erkannt, was sie taten. Nicht nur, dass sie die niederträchtigsten Geschöpfe auf Erden sind, sie verunreinigten und verunreinigen bis heute das Blut der reinen Zauberer."

Voldemort hielt inne und Harry nickte verständnisvoll. Für den dunklen Lord war das das Zeichen, dass Dumbledore schon mit ihm gesprochen hatte. Denn normalerweise wusste kein achtjähriges Waisenkind von Muggeln und Schlammblütern. Dass er außerdem eine starke Abneigung gegen Muggel zeigte- sein Nicken wies darauf hin- ließ die Vermutung zu, dass er von ihnen aufgezogen worden war. Und dies nicht gerade zimperlich. Aber wenn dem so war, dann war erstens Dumbledore der lernunfähigste Vollidiot auf Erden (genügte das Beispiel von Voldemort selbst denn nicht?)und zweitens brauchte er sich dann mit dem Hetzen gar keine allzu große Mühe geben, weil der Direktor dies schon erledigt hatte. Trotzdem sprach er weiter.

„Dadurch, dass einige reine Zauberer mit den Schlammblütern oder sogar Muggeln Kinder erschaffen, schwächen sie die Magie ihrer Nachkommen. Je weniger Zaubererblut man in sich hat, desto weniger wert ist man. Denn dadurch, dass man von Muggeln geboren wurde, hängt man immer an ihrer Welt. Und solche schwachen Schlammblüter können sich nicht einmal unterordnen. Sie verlangen immer mehr, sie wollen unsere gesamten Strukturen stürzen, damit es hier so wird wie in der Muggelwelt. Sie können nämlich nicht verstehen, warum wir besser sind als sie.

Diese Unwürdigen, bei denen ich immer noch nicht verstehe, wie sie die Magie erlangen konnten, haben Angst vor uns. Solange es sie gibt, werden sie uns immer gefährden, dadurch, dass sie uns nicht verstehen können. Wenn sie etwas nicht verstehen, versuchen sie es zu vernichten. Aber da war ich schneller. Ich habe erkannt, was alle Schlammblüter wirklich wollen. Doch das wird nichts. Denn ich werde schneller sein als sie. Wenn du mithilfst, können wir es gemeinsam schaffen, die Gefahr für unsere Magie und unsere Welt zu bannen."

Harry sah die Logik hinter all diesen Argumenten. Und außerdem- in seinem Inneren wollte er sich rächen, für all die Jahre bei den Dursleys. Hier war die Möglichkeit. Aber es fehlte noch ein letzter Stoß in diese Richtung. Was er nicht wissen konnte: Diesen Stoß hatte Voldemort längst eingeplant.

* * *

><p>„Was meinen Sie denn, Dumbledore, war es eine weise Entscheidung, den Jungen in dieses Gefängnis zu schicken?" Dumbledore hätte die Frau am Liebsten um Kopf und Kragen geflucht. Aber er musste da durch. Unbedingt. Sonst konnte er beim Ministerium die Segel streichen: „Nein, es war kein Gefängnis. Er wurde von Muggeln aufgezogen." Die Schnellschreibfeder schrieb: <span>Harry Potters Gefängnis wurde von ein paar Muggelwärtern bewacht, die ihm wohl nur das Allernötigste bringen sollten. Langsam fragte ich mich, ob man Dumbledores Verhalten nicht als Körperverletzung einstufen konnte...<span>

Plötzlich riss Dumbledore die Augen auf. In seinem Kopf ertönte ein ohrenbetäubender Schrei. Der Schrei eines Phönix´. Die Wände schienen zu erzittern. Der Schrei klang so unglaublich gequält, dass Dumbledore sofort wusste, dass etwas überhaupt nicht in Ordnung war. Es schien so dringend zu sein, dass sogar das Interview abgebrochen werden musste. Fawkes machte von dieser Fähigkeit nur selten Gebrauch. Dumbledore konnte sich gar nicht an das letzte Mal erinnern. In Hogwarts lag eindeutig etwas im Argen.

Selbst die zerstörten Beziehungen zum Ministerium waren nun unwichtig. Denn Hogwarts ging vor. Das war seine Schule. Und er würde nicht zulassen, dass sie zerstört würde. Mit einem lauten Knall disapparierte er. Zuerst stand Rita Kimmkorn wie vom Blitz getroffen da. Dann gab sie sich einen Ruck und die Feder schrieb weiter: Als Dumbledore merkte, wie viele unschöne Wahrheiten über ihn ans Tageslicht kamen, verschwand er panisch. Da darf man doch fragen, was der gute Mann noch so alles zu verstecken hat. Ich jedenfalls werde ganz eindeutig keines meiner Kinder (sollte ich je welche haben) nach Hogwarts schicken. Denn anscheinend geht die größte Gefahr seit Voldemort von unserem netten Schulleiter aus.

Kurz darauf erschien Dumbledore mit einem lauten Knall in seinem Büro.


	17. Absolute Kontrolle

Absolute Kontrolle

Dumbledore sah sofort, dass Fawkes wohl vor wenigen Minuten zu Staub zerfallen war. Er würde ihm keine große Hilfe sein. Ein gerade widergeborener Phönix hatte nur die Macht, seinen Besitzer bei großer Gefahr zu kontaktieren. Dumbledore wusste dies und darum verschwendete er keine Zeit damit, auf Fawkes Hilfe zu hoffen. Sie wäre sowieso unmöglich.

Bevor er etwas unternehmen konnte, musste er jedoch wissen, wo sich die Bedrohung aufhielt. Auch hierzu konnte ihm Fawkes keine Hinweise geben, aber die Porträts waren dazu in der Lage. Hoffentlich hatten sie etwas beobachtet. Wenn nicht... Dumbledore wollte sich die Folgen gar nicht ausmalen. „Hat jemand etwas Ungewöhnliches beobachtet?", fragte er ungeduldig in Richtung der Porträts.

Zuerst herrschte Stille. Dann antwortete Cygnus Fleat, ein Schulleiter aus dem 13. Jahrhundert. „Ich selbst habe nichts gesehen, aber ich hörte Peeves sagen, dass ihm ein unbekannter schwarzer Qualm aufgefallen war, bei dem er unbedingt mal vorbeischauen müsse, um einen Streich zu spielen. Zumindest war dies eine sinngemäße Widergabe. In Wirklichkeit nutzte er eine Vielzahl von Möglichkeiten, etwas zu verspotten. Dazu möchte ich sagen, dass die folgenden Beschimpfungen keinesfalls von mir stammen, aber da ich seinen Wortlaut so genau wie möglich widergeben möchte, wäre es meiner Meinung nach nicht unwichtig, ihn noch einmal genau zu zitieren. Ich..."

Dumbledore wusste, dass Fleat sich gerne schier unendlichen Monologen ergab. Deshalb ließ er ihn nicht ausreden. Denn die Zeit, dass spürte er deutlich, zerrann ihm zwischen den Fingern. „Weißt du, wohin dieser Rauch geflogen ist, Cygnus?" Das Porträt schien beleidigt, es antwortete nicht. „Bitte, Cygnus, es geht um diese Schule. Ist sie dir wirklich so unwichtig? Wenn du nicht antwortest, könnte das unser Ende bedeuten. Bitte."

Das Porträt stieß einen Seufzer aus. „Also gut. Meiner Meinung nach brauchen wir jedoch nichts überstürzen. Zudem verstehe ich nicht, was du plötzlich gegen korrektes Zitieren hast, Albus. Ich jedenfalls halte es für meine Pflicht, alles dem Inhalt gemäß widerzugeben. Deshalb..." Dumbledore war fast völlig am Verzweifeln. Erst die Dursleys, dann Harry, dann Rita und jetzt das! Warum konnte es nicht einmal nach Plan laufen? Selbst seine Geduld fand irgendwann ihre Grenzen. Und dieser Punkt war jetzt erreicht.

„Weißt du nun etwas darüber, wohin der Rauch ging oder nicht?" Das Porträt stöhnte. „Immer diese Ungeduld..." „Cygnus!", rief Dumbledore, völlig verzweifelt wegen dieser unerträglichen Schläfrigkeit. Wenn das Porträt jetzt nicht endlich zur Sache kam, würde etwas Schreckliches passieren. Er spürte es in allen Gliedern.

Genervt verdrehte der tote Schulleiter die Augen. „Nein, dazu hat Peeves nichts Genaueres verlauten lassen. Wenn wir jedoch das Zitat Stück für Stück durchgehen, können wir vielleicht einen Hinweis herausfiltern, der mir so nicht aufgefallen ist. Wie du weißt, Albus, habe ich auch als Porträt ein ausgezeichnetes Gedächtnis und..." Dumbledore war schon beim „Nein" verschwunden, da er nun wusste, dass Peeves seine letzte Chance war, etwas herauszufinden. Aber das fiel dem Gemälde erst jetzt auf.

Draußen vor dem Wasserspeier hielt Dumbledore auf einmal inne. Natürlich! Es war doch offensichtlich gewesen, wohin dieser Rauch verschwunden war. Weshalb hatte er daran bloß nicht sofort gedacht? Nun musste er sich beeilen. Was für ein Narr er gewesen war! Wenn er doch nur einmal nachgedacht hätte, wäre ihm sofort der Raum der Wünsche eingefallen. Da, wo Harry war. Selbst wenn er jetzt falsch lag, hätte er sofort dort nachsehen müssen. Denn der Junge war leicht manipulierbar, wenn man ihm Macht versprach.

Und das war das Erste, was ein Schwarzmagier tun würde. Es musste jedoch unbedingt verhindert werden, dass Harry Potter auf die Seite der schwarzen Magie gezogen würde. Was wahrscheinlich passieren würde, wenn er nicht augenblicklich eingriff. Vielleicht waren sogar die kurzen Momente mit dem Porträt ein paar Sekunden zu viel gewesen. Ganz besonders dann, wenn seine Vermutung über den schwarzen Rauch zutraf. Das musste Voldemort sein. Es gab gar keine andere Erklärung dafür, dass Fawkes so eindringlich warnte und es doch nur ein Geist war.

Aber warum war Voldemort überhaupt durch die Schutzbanne gekommen? _Weil diese Banne auf Geister nicht abgestimmt sind_. Wozu auch? Von Geistern drohte keine Gefahr- es sei denn, sie hießen Voldemort. Schnellen Schrittes durchquerte er den Gang zur Tür vom Raum der Wünsche. Als Schulleiter gelangte er dort hinein, ohne sich etwas wünschen zu müssen. Das war einer der Vorteile, er zu sein.

Doch der Anblick im Raum verschlug ihm die Sprache. Der dunkle Rauch hatte sich zu einer Art Gestalt geformt, eine Gestalt, die keine Konturen hatte und die doch sofort identifizierbar war. Es war tatsächlich Lord Voldemort. In seiner Schule. Und er redete mit dem Jungen, manipulierte ihn. Das musste unterbunden werden. „... doch Dumbledore versucht, dass zu verhindern. Er ist blind- und vor allem: Er ist schwach. Er traut sich nicht, die Macht zu ergreifen..."

Hier reichte es Dumbledore. Er griff ein. „Tom, es freut mich außerordentlich, dich hier zu sehen, aber ich muss dir in einer Sache widersprechen. Wie schon als Schüler siehst du nicht ein, dass nicht die schwach sind, die auf Macht verzichten, sondern die, die sie falsch einsetzen. Außerdem muss ich dich bitten, auf die Glorifizierung von Muggelmorden, zu der du wahrscheinlich gleich ansetzen wolltest, zu verzichten. Ach ja, eines noch: An deiner Stelle würde ich jetzt einen leisen Rückzug antreten, um zu verhindern, dass dir noch weit Schlimmeres widerfährt, als die Reduzierung zu einem Geist."

* * *

><p>Harry wandte sich erschrocken um. Dumbledore! Der würde natürlich verhindern wollen, was Harry plante. Doch das durfte er nicht. Harry sah endlich Licht, endlich die Möglichkeit, zur Macht zu kommen. Und das konnte er jetzt nicht wegwerfen. Was er nicht wusste, war die Tatsache, dass der Dunkle Lord dies schon längst eingeplant hatte. Lord Voldemort hatte auf ein Auftauchen von Dumbledore gesetzt. Das war eine Stütze in seinem Plan. Doch davon konnte Harry natürlich nichts wissen.<p>

Das Überbleibsel des dunklen Lords wandte sich um. In einer unheimlichen, zischenden Stimme sagte es: „Ich habe nicht vor, hier aufzugeben, Dumbledore. Einen leisen Rückzieher kann ich schon vollziehen, aber nur zusammen mit Harry. Er wird mir helfen, dich zu stürzen und dann endlich die Schlammblüter auszulöschen. Nicht wahr, Harry?" Der Direktor ahnte, was Voldemort vorhatte. Doch würde der Dunkle Lord wirklich so weit gehen? Keine Frage. Würde er.

„Du willst den Geist des Jungen brechen, nicht wahr? Du möchtest dich in ihm einnisten. Harry, willst du wirklich, dass du einem Geist so unterworfen wirst?" Der Angesprochene blickte auf. In seinen Augen lag etwas. Nun hatte er sich entschieden. „Meine Magie ist stark genug, um so etwas zu verhindern. Außerdem möchte er das gar nicht. Er will mir helfen!"

„Genau!", zischte der Geist. „Ich kann dir nichts anhaben. Lass mich in dich hinein, dann kann ich verhindern, dass der Greis dich weiterhin einsperrt. Wir können gemeinsam die Macht an uns reißen! Möchtest du das nicht auch?" Dumbledore war unfähig, etwas zu tun. Er wusste, die Entscheidung hing allein von Harry ab. Aber gab es nicht noch einen Hoffnungsschimmer? Vielleicht würde das Gute in ihm doch siegen. „Er lügt", sagte Dumbledore leise. „Wenn du auf ihn hörst, wird er dein Leben zerstören."

Doch Harry wusste bereits, was er tun würde. Voldemort würde ihm auf dem Weg zu wahrer Macht helfen. Ohne dass er etwas sagen brauchte, kannten beide Zauberer seine Entscheidung. Voldemort huschte mit einer unheimlichen Geschwindigkeit in ihn. Ein Zauber Dumbledores, der ihn hätte verschwinden und an anderer Stelle wieder auftauchen lassen, verfehlte den Geist des Lords.

Harry fühlte, wie der dunkle Lord mit unglaublichem Tempo in ihn eindrang. Er hatte gar keine Chance, etwas zu tun. Und dann umfing ihn kurz Dunkelheit, als Voldemorts körperlose Gestalt seinen Geist einhüllte, ihn aber nicht versuchte zu vernichten wie sonst. Einen Moment später konnte Harry wieder sehen, was draußen geschah. Aber er hatte keinen Einfluss darauf. Zur Passivität verdammt, beobachtete er das Geschehen. Und wusste, er hätte auf Dumbledore hören sollen.

Voldemort in Harrys Körper baute rasend schnell einen Schutzschild auf, als Dumbledores zweiter Fluch auf ihn zuschoss. Doch kurz bevor der Fluch das Schutzschild treffen konnte, teilte er sich in mehrere Strahlen auf, die alle auf das Schutzschild krachten, dass Voldemort stablos und mit Harrys Magie aufrecht erhalten musste. Der dunkle Lord wusste genau, sollte ihn der Fluch treffen, wäre er aus Harrys Körper verbannt. Eine zweite Chance würde es nicht geben.

Deshalb musste er trotz der Stärke von Dumbledores Fluch den Schutzschild halten. Doch dadurch, dass es mehrere gleichstarke Strahlen gleichzeitig waren, wurde das sehr erschwert. Der Schutzschild flackerte. Und plötzlich erlosch er ganz und die Strahlen flogen ungehindert hindurch. Voldemort warf den Kindeskörper zu Boden. Flach zischten die gleichen Flüche über ihn hinweg. Harrys Magie war erschöpft. Die Flüche verpufften wirkungslos vor der Wand mit dem Bildnis Slytherins. Und da kam Voldemort eine Idee.

Mithilfe von Harrys Magiereserven zerschmetterte er die Wand. Dahinter kam ein Korridor zum Vorschein. Aus Dumbledores Zauberstab schoss eine riesige Wasserwand. Sie war rasend schnell. Er würde ihr nicht entkommen können. Doch vielleicht konnte er trotzdem vor Dumbledore fliehen. Er rannte bis fast zum Loch in der Wand des Raumes, dann erreichte ihn die Wasserwand und riss den Kindskörper mit Voldemorts Geist darin mit sich.


	18. Der Kampf um Harry

Der Kampf um Harry

Voldemort wusste, wenn er die Wassermassen nicht beeinflussen würde, konnte das hier kein gutes Ende für ihn nehmen. Also erzeugte er mit Harrys Magie einen kleinen Strudel im Wasser, der ihn aus dem Bann des Elements reißen würde. Der Strudel ließ ihn untertauchen und er verschwand in den Fluten. Das übrige Wasser schwamm aus dem Raum und klatschte gegen die Steinmauer Hogwarts´. Doch der kleine Strudel trieb ihn zur Seite, in einen Korridor der Schule hinein. Jetzt waren die Wassermassen, die ihm entgegenkamen, wesentlich geringer geworden. Sie hatten sich an der Steinwand geteilt und nur etwa die Hälfte floss in Voldemorts Richtung.

Da der Strudel, den er erschaffen hatte, nicht besonders stark gewesen war, allein schon durch Harrys schwindende Magie, hatte er ihn nicht besonders weit weg von Dumbledores Wasser bringen können. Ausweichen konnte er erneut nicht. Aber das war auch nicht mehr nötig. Denn nun kam das Element nicht mehr von einem Zauber beeinflusst auf ihn zu. Es floss in nur etwa 70 Zentimeter Höhe durch den Korridor. Selbst der Kindeskörper konnte dem standhalten. Die Wassermassen umflossen seine Beine und seinen Bauch, doch mit großer Mühe war es möglich, nicht mitgerissen zu werden.

Erleichtert wollte Lord Voldemort nach Dumbledores Empfehlung einen leisen Rückzug antreten, als der Schulleiter von Hogwarts aus dem Raum der Wünsche trat. „Es ist eine überaus interessante Idee, diesen Zauber so zu beeinflussen, dass er wirkungslos wird. Dagegen sollte ich wohl demnächst etwas unternehmen. Leider muss ich zuerst dich bei etwas stören, was selbst unter deiner sehr knapp bemessenen Würde liegt. Ich hoffe, du überlegst es dir noch einmal, den Körper eines Kindes zu übernehmen. Bedauerlicherweise liegt es in meiner Natur, ungemütlich zu werden, wenn Menschen etwas derart abscheuliches tun."

* * *

><p>Harry wünschte sich in diesem Moment nichts sehnlicher, als dass Dumbledore es schaffen würde, diesen Voldemort aus seinem Körper zu vertreiben. Warum hatte er nicht auf Dumbledore gehört? Wie hatte er nur glauben können, dass Voldemort es gut mit ihm meinte? Er konnte nur hoffen, dass es Dumbledore gelingen würde, den dunklen Lord zu vertreiben.<p>

* * *

><p>„Abscheulich, Dumbledore? Du hast da etwas vergessen: Er wollte es so. Ich hatte die Erlaubnis, in seinen Körper einzudringen. Außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass du auch nur ansatzweise stark genug bist, um einem armen, unschuldigen Kindeskörper etwas anzutun. Du bist zu schwach, Dumbledore. Du kannst mich nicht vernichten. Und wenn ich geflohen bin, denk an meine Worte: Wenn ich endlich meinen eigenen Körper habe und aus dieser Übergangslösung verschwinden kann, wird der Einzige, der mich jemals vernichten könnte, ein großer Anhänger meiner Todesser sein."<p>

„Dazu kommt es nicht, Tom. Es gibt Grenzen, die niemand überschreiten darf. Du hast es jetzt getan. Ungeschoren kommst du da nicht mehr raus. Für das, was du hier getan hast, verdienst du Schlimmeres als den Tod. Und ich werde dich Schlimmeres als den Tod erleiden lassen, glaube mir. Der Tod ist zu gut für dich." Dumbledores Stimme hatte den Plauderton nun endgültig verloren. Sie war kalt und hart geworden.

In diesem Moment wusste Harry, dass er noch einen weiteren Fehler gemacht hatte. Auch Dumbledore hätte ihn zur Macht führen können. Der Schulleiter war keinesfalls der nette Großvater, als den er sich darstellte und den Harry ihm von Anfang an nicht abgekauft hatte. Doch jetzt war es zu spät. Harry war lediglich ein Parasit in seinem eigenen Körper. Wenn er jemals die Möglichkeit bekommen würde, es Voldemort heimzuzahlen, würde er nicht zögern. Harry hasste ihn für die Zerstörung seines Lebens. Aber er würde eine Möglichkeit finden, wieder die Kontrolle zu übernehmen. Egal wie.

„Was ist denn für dich schlimmer als der Tod? Schmerzen, Dumbledore? Es gibt nichts Schlimmeres als ihn! Sieh es ein! Und von dir gibt es das ganz sicher nicht." Voldemort lachte. „Wir werden sehen, Tom, ob du damit Recht hast." Dumbledore sagte es ganz leise und doch schien es von den Wänden zu widerhallen. Voldemorts Augen verengten sich.* „Du wirst nichts mehr sehen, Dumbledore. _Avada Kedavra!_"

Das Licht des Todes jagte auf den überraschten Dumbledore zu, der aber dann Trümmerstücke in den Weg des Fluches fliegen ließ. Sie zerplatzten mit einem lauten Knall. Dann bewegte er seinen Zauberstab. Drei Statuen wurden lebendig und versperrten Voldemort den Weg, der bereits losgelaufen war. Mit der wenigen Magie, die ihm zur Verfügung stand, konnte er nicht einmal ansatzweise auf einen Sieg hoffen. Außerdem hatte er nicht einmal einen Zauberstab.

Die drei Statuen kamen bedrohlich auf ihn zu. Wieder bewegte Dumbledore den Stab. Schwerter materialisierten sich in ihren Händen, die scheinbar in eine grüne Flüssigkeit getunkt wurden. Voldemort kannte dieses Gift. Es war lediglich betäubend, würde ihn aber auf jeden Fall außer Gefecht setzen. Die vorderste Statue schwang das Schwert probeweise. Voldemort wich zurück. Und dann griffen Dumbledores Schöpfungen an. Der dunkle Lord duckte sich. Doch plötzlich blieb eines der Schwerter mitten in der Luft stehen, um dann auf ihn nieder zu sausen.

Blitzschnell rollte er sich ab. Harrys Körper war erstaunlich gelenkig. Auf einmal ertönte von hinten ein Ruf: „_Stupor Maxima!" _Eine rote Welle breitete sich aus. Wieder versuchte einer der Statuen, Voldemort zu treffen, doch er konnte ausweichen. Zum Glück waren sie keine gelernten Schwertkämpfer. Die Statue wurde von der Wucht ihres eigenen Schlages nach vorn gerissen und stolperte. Ihre Kollegen konnten nicht rechtzeitig ausweichen und krachten ebenfalls zu Boden. Zum ersten Mal sah Voldemort sich hier richtig um.

Den Gang beherrschte vorwiegend das grobe Mauerwerk. Am Ende und am Anfang des Ganges waren jeweils drei Statuen angebracht. Zwei lehnten an der Mauer, die Dritte stand jeweils in der Mitte. Auf der Seite, die hinausführte zu einer Treppe, versperrten nun diese ehemals am Ende des Ganges stehenden Statuen den Weg. Auf der anderen Seite stand Dumbledore. Und von ihm ging eine rote Welle aus, die nur ein maximierter Stupor sein konnte.

All dies registrierte er im Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Aber er wusste noch etwas anderes: zu Dumbledore konnte er nicht. Hinter dem Schulleiter war ohnehin eine Mauer. Dieser Korridor war eine Sackgasse. Zum Klettern über die Statuen hatte er keine Zeit. Verzweifelt sammelte er seine Reserven. Es bestand die Gefahr, dass er ohnmächtig wurde, wenn er das jetzt tat, doch es war notwendig. Die heile Wand des Korridors explodierte. Doch von dem Druck der Magie wurde alles nach draußen geschleudert. Voldemort blieb unverletzt. Und er schaffte es, sich wachzuhalten. Der Boden war nicht weit weg. Höchstens vier Meter. Außerdem musste er springen. Im letzten Augenblick glitt er durch das Loch in der Mauer und verschwand nach unten.

Die rote Welle raste haarscharf an ihm vorbei. Dumbledore beobachtete das alles mit Entsetzen. Voldemort durfte nicht entkommen! Und wie konnte er überhaupt das Schloss kaputtmachen? Hogwarts besaß ausgezeichnete Schutzzauber. _Weil niemand damit rechnet, dass überhaupt etwas Feindliches hineinkommt._ Der Schutz wirkte nur nach außen. Doch jetzt musste er Harry retten. Er rief das Wasser zurück, das er eben heraufbeschworen hatte. Es schoss in unheimlicher Schnelle Voldemort hinterher.

Der dunkle Lord war fast auf dem Boden angekommen, als zwei Wassersäulen sich um seine Beine schlangen und versteinerten. Sein Sturz wurde abrupt gebremst. Doch unglaublicher Weise hatte er sich nichts gebrochen. Aber er saß fest. Gab es denn keine Möglichkeit zu entkommen? Dumbledore erschien am Fenster. Ein roter Strahl raste auf den dunklen Lord zu. Er teilte sich auf. Wieder. Und wieder. War das tatsächlich sein Ende?


	19. Peeves Eingreifen

Peeves´ Eingreifen

„Also gut. Ich kann es zwar noch immer nicht glauben, aber es ist wohl so. Ihre komplett verrückte Geschichte scheint wahr zu sein. Das ist dann allerdings ein Problem. Wir müssen sofort Kontakt mit Dumbledore aufnehmen", sagte Rufus Scrimgeour sichtlich geschockt. „Übrigens muss ich mich bei Ihnen entschuldigen. Diese Geschichte hätte ich ohne die Erinnerungen niemals für wahr gehalten. Aber das hätte wohl niemand, nicht wahr?" Kingsley Shacklebolt sah ihn erleichtert an. Es hatte für kurze Zeit tatsächlich so ausgesehen, als sollte er gefeuert werden. Aber eines verwirrte ihn nun doch:

„Nicht Kontakt mit Fudge? Warum denn mit Dumbledore?" Scrimgeour starrte ihn entgeistert an: „Fudge?! Diese Trantüte wäre der größte Klotz, den wir uns überhaupt ans Bein hängen können. Nein, nein, da vertraue ich lieber auf die Fähigkeiten des Schulleiters als auf die dieses Dilettanten. Fudge! So ein Schwachsinn!" _Ach ja_, dachte Shacklebolt. _Mit Fudge ist das ja immer so eine Sache. Und Scrimgeour hält sowieso nichts von ihm. Das kann ich allerdings verstehen._

„Außerdem, was glauben Sie denn, wem der Phönix gehört? Mir? Fudge? Sicher nicht. Da kommt nur einer in Frage", holte ihn Scrimgeour aus seinen Gedanken. Shacklebolt war sofort wieder bei sich. Die Angelegenheit war zu wichtig, um abzudriften. „Aber wenn Dumbledore der Phönix gehört, weiß er doch jetzt schon von Harry Potter. Dann brauchen wir doch nicht mehr dorthin." Scrimgeour sah ihn sehr kritisch an: „Schalten Sie Ihr Gehirn ein, sofern das nicht durch einen Stein vom Bruchgebäude herausgeschlagen wurde! Das Wissen um diese Verfolgungsjagd könnte für den Schulleiter sehr wichtig sein. Bei ihm weiß man nie, was er an Wissen benötigt. Also nehmen Sie schon Kontakt mit ihm auf."

Shacklebolt ging los, um über den Kamin mit dem Schulleiter zu sprechen. Aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass er ihn nicht würde erreichen können. Kurze Zeit später stand er vor einem Kamin des Ministeriums.

* * *

><p>Voldemort wusste, mindestens einer der Flüche würde ihn treffen. Es gab keine Chance, auszuweichen. Doch als er die roten Zauber auf sich zurasen sah, hatte er plötzlich eine Idee. Er verband seinen Geist mit dem von Harry. Sofort begann Gegenwehr, doch er drückte sie nieder. Ein acht Jahre alter Junge hatte keine Möglichkeit, aus einem Duell mit seinem Geist siegreich hervorzugehen.<p>

Harry wusste einfach nicht, wie er an Voldemort rankommen sollte. Zwischen ihnen war etwas, dass wie eine Mauer aus härtestem Stein wirkte. Er konnte nicht bis zum Dunklen Lord vordringen. Es war hoffnungslos. Doch plötzlich ergab sich eine Öffnung. Verzweifelt versuchte er, sich nach außen vorzudrängen, damit er seinen Körper wieder kontrollieren konnte und nicht untätig zusehen musste. Aber eine scharfe Nadel durchdrang seinen Geist und ließ ihn aufschreien. Er wusste, mehr Gegenwehr würde es nur noch schlimmer machen. Und plötzlich wurde alles schwarz um ihn herum.

Ein Strahl traf Voldemort. Blitzschnell leitete er die betäubende Wirkung über zu Harrys Geist und kappte danach die Verbindung. Instinktiv wusste er, dass Harry nun erst einmal betäubt war. Zwei weitere Flüche rauschten knapp an ihm vorbei. Der Letzte traf das versteinerte Wasser. Es brach auseinander wie ein trockener Ast bei einem starken Sturm. Voldemort fühlte, wie er auf einmal nicht mehr gehalten wurde und stürzte die restlichen zwei Meter nach unten. Wieder blieb er unverletzt.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore beobachtete das Vorgehen. Als der Stupor den Dunklen Lord in Harrys Körper traf, jubelte er innerlich. Er hatte es geschafft! Doch plötzlich zerbrach das Wasser und Harrys Körper stürzte in die Tiefe. Zuerst war der Schulleiter wie erstarrt. Aber dann kam Leben in ihn. Hoffentlich war Harry nichts passiert. Ohne nachzudenken apparierte er die sieben Meter nach unten. Doch dort war nichts. Langsam geriet der Schulleiter in Panik. Das konnte doch gar nicht sein.<p>

Vielleicht hatte er nur nicht genug Licht gehabt? Doch auch ein Lumos bewirkte nichts. Der dunkle Lord und mit ihm Harry blieben verschwunden. Verzweifelt sah er sich um. Nur das schummrige Licht der Abenddämmerung. Wie war es möglich, dass der Lord trotz des Stupors sich noch hatte bewegen können? Das ging nur auf eine Art. Und zwar dann, wenn der Stupor auf eine andere Person übergeleitet wurde. Da hatte er seine Erklärung. Doch das hieße ja, dass der Lord nun praktisch unverwundbar war, weil er alles auf Harry ableiten konnte, oder?

_Und wie willst du eine Körperverletzung auf einen Geist ableiten? Wenn Harrys Körper verwundet ist, kann er auch nichts mehr machen._ Doch dann wäre Harry auch tot. Der Auserwählte durfte nicht sterben. Aber wie immer gab es noch eine Chance. Lord Voldemort war vielleicht schlau, aber er würde sich nie länger als nötig den Körper mit einem Kind teilen. Nur um seiner Arroganz Willen würde er sich verwundbar machen. Und da lag Dumbledores große Möglichkeit, den Auserwählten doch noch zu retten.

Auf einmal sah er einen Geist über einer Nische im Gemäuer von Hogwarts schweben: „Du kannst dich vor mir nicht verstecken, Hohlkopf! Egal wie klein du bist, ich habe dich gefunden. Und ich glaube, dir kann man ganz wunderbare Streiche spielen, nicht wahr, Kindchen?!" Peeves hatte das Versteck des dunklen Lords ausfindig gemacht. Wenn Dumbledore jetzt richtig handelte, konnte er vielleicht einen Weg finden, Voldemort zu vernichten, ohne dasselbe mit Harry zu machen.

* * *

><p>„Professor Dumbledore? Wo sind Sie?", schrie Kingsley Shacklebolts Kopf in den Flammen. Doch er wusste genau, dass der Schulleiter nicht in diesem Büro war. Sonst hätte er ihn schon längst gehört. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Aber er hatte ja schon vorher gewusst, dass es wahrscheinlich nichts werden würde. Es war immer so. Wenn man jemanden sprechen wollte, war der nicht da. Und wenn es wichtig war, erst recht nicht. Wohl oder übel musste er seinem Vorgesetzten melden, dass Dumbledore nicht erreichbar war.<p>

Scrimgeour war wenig begeistert, dass er schon so früh aufgab: „Mensch, sind Sie zu lange mit Fudge zusammen, dass ihr Hirn so vernebelt ist? Nehmen Sie Flohpulver und transportieren Sie sich da hin. Aber schnell!" Shacklebolt merkte selbst, dass er ein wenig konfus war. Das lag wahrscheinlich an dieser verrückten Jagd auf den Jungen, der lebte am heutigen Tag. Jedoch war dies kein Grund, so mit den Gedanken abzuschweifen. Verdammt, er musste sich mehr konzentrieren. Diesmal ging er in den Kamin und rief: „Hogwarts, Dumbledores Büro!"

Dann ging er in einer grünen Stichflamme auf.


	20. Die Entscheidung in Hogwarts

Die Entscheidung in Hogwarts

Peeves schwebte immer schneller um Voldemort herum, bis er nur noch als weißer Schemen zu erkennen war. Dabei ertönte sein provozierendes Lachen. Voldemort hätte den vorlauten Geist erwürgen können. Leider war dieser schon tot und deshalb hätte es nicht sonderlich viel gebracht. Der dunkle Lord verlor durch dieses verfluchte Gespenst völlig die Orientierung. Wegen dem wirbelnden weißen Geist konnte er kaum noch etwas erkennen. Er traute sich nicht, einen Schritt nach vorn zu machen, aus Angst, er könne stolpern und dann dem Direktor zum Opfer fallen. Aber er durfte auch nicht stehenbleiben, denn dann war es schon gewiss, dass Dumbledore ihn erwischen würde. Und jenes durfte auf keinen Fall passieren.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore hätte nie gedacht, dass der Quälgeist ihm einmal so nützlich werden konnte. Aber jetzt, wo es so weit war, hatte er auch nichts dagegen einzuwenden. Es wäre wirklich herrlich ironisch, wenn der Voldemort, der sich immer mit seiner Stärke brüstete, ausgerechnet von einem Geist besiegt werden würde. Doch wenn das eintreten sollte, dann musste er jetzt schnell handeln: „<em>Cavea Advenio<em>!" Um den weißen Schemen, den der gackernde Peeves verbreitete, herum schoss ein Käfig aus dem Boden. In rasender Geschwindigkeit wuchs er in die Höhe. Voldemort hatte gar keine Chance, rechtzeitig zu reagieren.

* * *

><p>Machtlos stand er da und sah zu, wie die hölzernen Pfeiler an Größe gewannen. Als sie auf eine Höhe von zehn Metern gewachsen waren, schlossen sich die vier Seiten zu einem Dach zusammen. Der dunkle Lord wusste nicht, wie er hier herauskommen könnte, aber er wusste, dass es unbedingt notwendig war. Auch er unterschätzte Albus Dumbledore nicht. Dieser Mann war vielleicht sogar fähig, einen Geist zu vernichten. Und dann wäre der Lord trotz aller Bemühungen tot. Das durfte nicht sein!<p>

* * *

><p>Peeves schwebte inzwischen problemlos aus dem Käfig heraus: „Mal sehen, wie schön das wird, wenn ich dich erst einmal mit Steinen bewerfe." Mit diesen Worten huschte er zu dem großen Loch in der Mauer, das Voldemort vor wenigen Sekunden erschaffen hatte.<p>

* * *

><p>Als Voldemort Peeves da so herausschlüpfen sah, hatte er eine Idee. Es war keine optimale Lösung. Doch wenn Dumbledore ihn jetzt noch erwischen würde, so wäre sein Tod garantiert. Bei seiner Lösung war er wieder zum Greifen nahe. Der Lord hatte nur die Wahl zwischen Cholera und Pest. Er entschied sich für die Pest. Gerade als Dumbledore fast an den Käfig herangetreten war, schlüpfte er aus dem Körper von Harry Potter. Wieder ein Scheitern. Wieder eine zerstörte Hoffnung auf neues Leben. Er wünschte sich so sehr, endlich wieder einen eigenen Körper zu haben. Sonst bestand die Gefahr, dass er... nein, er würde nicht sterben. Voldemort wollte nicht daran glauben.<p>

* * *

><p>Dumbledore beobachtete staunend, wie sich ein dunkler Schemen aus dem Körper Harrys löste. Den Geist des Lords würde er wohl nicht mehr erwischen können. Aber er würde den Auserwählten hierbehalten können. Wenigstens da war noch die Möglichkeit, seine Fehler wieder zu korrigieren, um die Welt schließlich doch von dem dunklen Lord zu befreien. Auf einmal sah er etwas Schreckliches. Die Käfigstäbe, die Voldemort berührte, verfaulten augenblicklich. Sofort wurde dem Schulleiter klar, was das bedeutete.<p>

* * *

><p>Harry fühlte auf einmal, wie sich die böse Seele aus seinem Körper entfernte. Der Betäubungsfluch hatte nicht lange gewirkt. Das lag daran, dass Dumbledore ihn aufgeteilt hatte. Somit wurde auch seine Wirkung geviertelt. Und besonders mächtig war der Zauber ohnehin nicht gewesen, er sollte lediglich dazu dienen, den dunklen Lord für kurze Zeit festzuhalten, damit Dumbledore ihn dann fangen und vernichten konnte. Doch davon wusste Harry nichts und es interessierte ihn auch herzlich wenig. Vor ein paar Sekunden war er aufgewacht, gerade, als Peeves begonnen hatte, um den Käfig herumzuschwirren. Zuerst war Harry ein wenig desorientiert gewesen, doch nun hatte er seine Orientierung komplett wieder.<p>

Und er konnte seinen Körper wieder kontrollieren. Es war unglaublich, endlich wieder sich selbst befehligen zu können. In genau diesem Moment sah er den Schatten, der die Seele des dunklen Lords darstellte. Dieser Schatten flog zwischen zwei Käfigstäben hindurch. Etwas Unglaubliches passierte. Harry bekam große Augen, als ein Teil der Holzstäbe begann, zu zerfallen. Automatisch presste er sich gegen den faulenden Teil des Käfigs und dieser zerbrach. Er war frei! Mit neuer Energie rannte er über die Wiese, auf der der ganze Kampf stattgefunden hatte. Sein Ziel war der Nahe gelegene Wald. Dort wäre er vor diesem komischen Schulleiter und dem grausamen Rauch sicher.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore verfiel in eine Art Schockstarre, als er sah, was dort passierte. Durfte nicht ein einziges Mal etwas gut gehen? Konnte nicht einmal auch nur ansatzweise etwas klappen? Er ahnte schon, wie das hier enden würde. Voldemort und Harry würden fliehen und er dürfte fleißig Hogwarts wieder aufbauen. Außerdem war da noch ein Artikel von Rita Kimmkorn, auf den er sich freuen durfte. Trotzdem durfte er noch nicht aufgeben. Solange die Schlacht nicht zu Ende war, hatte man sie auch noch nicht verloren. In kurzen Abständen schossen drei mächtige Schockzauber aus seinem Zauberstab in Harrys Richtung.<p>

* * *

><p>Voldemort sah entsetzt zu, wie gerade der Körper, der eigentlich schon fast sein Eigentum war, <em>ohne<em> ihn davonlief. An diese Wirkung seiner Seele hatte er nicht gedacht. Aber vielleicht konnte er ihn ja noch einholen und wieder von ihm Besitz ergreifen. Doch er ahnte schon jetzt, dass das keinesfalls so leicht werden würde wie erhofft. Diesmal war der Junge besser vorbereitet. Ach ja, und erst einmal musste er ihn überhaupt erwischen. Im Moment schwebte er hier auf einer Wiese mit einem der mächtigsten Zauberer ihrer Zeit. Und _das_ war ein Problem, welches momentan die höhere Priorität hatte.

* * *

><p>Dumbledores drei Flüche zischten haarscharf an Harry vorbei. Gleich würde er im Wald sein. Dann wäre es vorbei. Er sprintete über die Wiese, so schnell er konnte. Nur noch wenige Schritte. Da auf einmal flog ein Mauerbrocken auf ihn zu und landete direkt vor seinen Füßen. Ein Ausweichen war unmöglich. Harry Potter stolperte und stürzte. Die Landung verlief sanft im weichen Gras. Ein weiterer Fluch zischte knapp über ihn hinweg. „Na, Kindchen, willst du noch mehr Steine?", fragte Peeves feixend.<p>

* * *

><p>Voldemort war inzwischen beim verbotenen Wald angelangt und beobachtete das Geschehen. Er hoffte sehr, dass Harry entkommen würde. Dann könnte er wieder Besitz von ihm ergreifen. Und sein Leben wäre gerettet. Aber nur, wenn der Junge entkam. Gerade kam ein Fluch aus Dumbledores Richtung auf Harry zugeschossen. Doch wie durch ein Wunder stolperte der Junge just in diesem Moment und der Zauber verfehlte ihn. Kurz darauf hörte Voldemort Peeves´ kreischende Stimme. Also konnte man diesen Geist doch gebrauchen.<p>

* * *

><p>Harry rappelte sich wieder auf und rannte weiter. Gerade als er am Rande des verbotenen Waldes angelangt war, erschien dort der Schulleiter mit einem lauten Plopp. Wieder war er appariert. Erschrocken bremste Harry ab. Er wusste, dies war das Ende. Nun konnte er Dumbledore nicht mehr entkommen. Plötzlich schrie Peeves von oben: „Ich treffe dich!" Dann warf er drei Steinbrocken, die direkt aus der Mauer von Hogwarts kamen.<p>

Der Erste schlug genau zwischen ihnen ein. Doch die anderen Beiden waren sehr schlecht gezielt. Peeves hätte vorher abbremsen sollen. Beide Gesteinsteile flogen nicht auf Harry, sondern auf Dumbledore zu. Dieser hatte keine andere Wahl, als sich zu ihnen zu drehen und sie abzuwehren, obwohl er wusste, dass Harry dann entkommen würde. Wenn er es nicht täte, würden sie ihn zumindest ohnmächtig schlagen. Ausweichen kam bei seinem Alter ebenfalls nicht mehr in Frage. Jugendliche Fröhlichkeit hin oder her, er war immerhin 150 Jahre alt und beileibe kein Springteufel mehr.

Die Gesteinsbrocken zersprangen gleich einer Seifenblase. Genauso, wie Dumbledores Träume von einer Welt ohne Voldemort in diesem Moment zerplatzten. Es war vorbei, das wusste er. Als er wieder zu der Stelle sah, an der Harry bis eben noch gestanden hatte, packte ihn die endgültige Gewissheit. Harry war nun im verbotenen Wald und wer wusste schon, ob er das überleben würde. Das Einzige, was Dumbledore jetzt noch tun konnte, war, die Zentauren zu alarmieren.

Es war wirklich unheimlich ironisch. Er, Albus Dumbledore, ein Mann mit 150-jähriger Erfahrung wurde besiegt von einem Geist, der das nicht einmal wirklich wollte. Und dabei hatte der Schulleiter auch noch alles verloren. Eine Träne kullerte die von Falten zerfurchte Wange hinab. Ironie war etwas Grauenvolles.


	21. Der Kampf der Seelen

Der Kampf der Geister

Harry wusste nicht, wie lange er schon rannte, immer in der Hoffnung, dass der alte Schuldirektor nicht die Möglichkeiten besäße, ihn zurückzuholen. Und in der Hoffnung, dass der böse Geist, der ihn besessen hatte, nicht wieder zurückkehrte. Schließlich jedoch musste er erschöpft stehenbleiben. Zum ersten Mal seit seiner Flucht registrierte er die Umgebung wieder. Wo war er bloß? Der Ort, an dem er gelandet war, wurde nur schwach mit Licht beschienen. Es war recht düster. Um ihn herum wuchsen Dornenranken an fremdartigen Bäumen empor. Und direkt vor ihm war der Eingang zu einer Höhle.

Vielleicht war er dort sicher. Viel schlimmer als jetzt konnte es kaum werden. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass unter seinen Füßen Spinnen entlangliefen. Alle auf die Höhle zu. Harry mochte Spinnen. Sie waren die einzigen Gesellschafter in seinem Schrank gewesen, die er je gehabt hatte. Er würde ihnen folgen. Dort, wo sie waren, konnte es nicht allzu schlimm sein. Wie alle Tiere mieden sie die Gefahr. Langsam und etwas unsicher ging Harry in die Höhle hinein.

Soweit er es sehen konnte, war sie nicht viel finsterer als der Wald draußen. Man konnte die Hand vor Augen noch erkennen. Etwas zögerlich, immer darauf bedacht, nirgendwo anzustoßen, drang der Potter tiefer in die Höhle vor. Das Geräusch eines Trippelns wie von unzähligen Spinnenbeinen drang zu ihm. Mit etwas mehr Selbstvertrauen beschleunigte er seine Schritte. Und hielt abrupt an. Ungläubig starrte er nach oben. Vor ihm stand die größte Spinne, die er jemals gesehen hatte. Größer als er selbst ragte sie vor ihm auf. Ihre alten Augen blickten ihn müde an.

„Du bist nicht Hagrid", sagte die Spinne. Es war keine Frage, sondern eine einfache Feststellung. „Also brauchen wir uns auch nicht zurückzuhalten. Kommt, meine Töchter und Söhne, euer Hunger wird gestillt werden!" Harry sah sie wie erstarrt an. Dann lösten sich seine Gelenke. „Wieso wird der Hunger gestillt?" Die Spinne betrachtete ihn belustigt, soweit man das ihrer Haltung abgewinnen konnte, denn die Augen waren noch immer kalt und emotionslos. „Wir freuen uns immer über Futter und ganz besonders dann, wenn es so bereitwillig in unsere Mitte kommt."

Von überall her schlichen sich nun riesige Achtbeiner hervor, einige kamen sogar von der Decke an Spinnenfäden herab. Der Achtjährige sah sich in der dunklen Höhle um. Es gab keinen Fluchtweg, alles wurde von den haarigen Körpern der Tiere versperrt. Wie sollte er das hier überleben? Anstatt einen sicheren Ort zu finden, war er vom Regen in die Traufe geraten. Es gab noch eine Chance. Irgendwann hatte er gelesen, dass Tiere, wenn ihr stärkstes Glied getötet wurde, Angst bekamen. Würde er die größte aller Spinnen, die Sprechende, vernichten, so wichen vielleicht auch die anderen zurück.

Doch er spürte, dass seine Kraft dafür nicht mehr ausreichte. Er war ganz einfach zu schwach. Die Spinnen rückten näher, es gab keine Eile. Ihr Opfer würde sich nicht wehren können. Viel zu klein dazu. Wäre die Situation nicht so ernst gewesen, hätte Harry gelacht. Erst entronn er diesen zwei Magiern und jetzt sollten seine ehemals besten Freunde (beziehungsweise, ihre Verwandten) sein Ende bedeuten? Nein! Er musste es wagen. Eine Spinne war schon bereit zum Angriff, als ein grüner Blitz aus seinem Körper schoss und das größte der Tiere traf. Der Achtbeiner seufzte kurz, dann wurden seine Augen leer und er sank in sich zusammen. Die Gelenke erschlafften und die Härchen auf seinem Körper sanken auf die Haut.

Sämtliche Spinnen wichen zurück. Der Angriff der Einzelnen wurde abgebrochen. Ihr Instinkt sagte ihnen, dass das halbe Mittagessen vor ihnen den Tod ihrer Anführerin bewirkt hatte. Für Harry kam die Euphorie, die ihn überwältigte, völlig überraschend. Es war so berauschend, ein Lebewesen so zu vernichten, die Macht über Leben und Tod zu haben. Die Ekstase beherrschte sein Denken, dunkle Magie pulsierte in seinen Venen. Harry wollte es wieder, dieses Gefühl. So eine Macht…

Es war stärker gewesen als bei den Dursleys, da er sie nicht richtig selbst umbrachte, sondern einfach ihren Tod durch die von ihm geschaffene Feuerwand abwartete. Doch nun war seine Magie völlig erschöpft. Und die Spinnen spürten es. Erneut rückten sie näher, wenn auch zögerlicher als vorher.

Aus einem unbestimmten Winkel des Waldes ertönte ein heiserer Triumphschrei. Voldemort spürte den starken Einsatz der schwarzen Magie und er konnte es ob der geringen Entfernung genau orten. Der dunkle Lord hatte sich vorher noch unheimlich geärgert, weil ihm Harry irgendwie durch die Lappen gegangen war, obwohl er genau auf ihn geachtet hatte. Nun musste er schnell sein. Denn er kannte diese Stelle des Waldes. Wenn er nicht rechtzeitig da wäre, würde sein Wirtskörper sterben. Und das konnte er nicht zulassen.

Albus Dumbledore kehrte schnellen Schrittes in sein Büro zurück. Er musste die Trauer über den Verlust seiner größten Hoffnung abschütteln, nun galt es, schnell zu reagieren. Unbedingt musste das ganze Land über diese grausame Tatsache informiert werden, um Harry doch noch zu fangen. Auch wenn es ihm nicht passte, musste er seine Fehler preisgeben. Für das größere Wohl.

Darüber nachdenkend, wie er seine Fehler herunterspielen könnte, öffnete er die Tür. Fawkes betrachtete ihn traurig, aber auch mit einem gewissen Tadel und einem recht hohen Anteil an Enttäuschung. „Ich fürchte, ich habe in der Hinsicht versagt. Und zwar vollkommen", flüsterte Dumbledore zu Fawkes gewandt. Dieser sah ihn weiterhin nur an. Aber das genügte. „Meinst du, ich werde es wieder korrigieren können, alles, was ich falsch gemacht habe?" Diesmal krächzte der Vogel und es war, als würde er sagen: „Du musst nicht „es" korrigieren, du musst _dich_ korrigieren."

Auf einmal loderte es im Kamin hell auf: „Es freut mich, Sie nun doch zu treffen. Aber ich fürchte, ich habe schlechte Nachrichten für Sie, Herr Direktor", meinte Kingsley Shacklebolt und trat ein, ohne ihn auch nur zu begrüßen. Dumbledore sah unendlich alt aus, älter noch, als er tatsächlich war. „Im Moment", meinte er mit einem humorlosen Lächeln, „scheint es, als wäre ich der beliebteste Anlaufpunkt von schlechten Nachrichten." Der Auror sah ihn geschockt an. So kannte er den Schulleiter nicht. „Was zum Teufel ist passiert?"

Die erste Spinne sprang ihn an. Verzweifelt versuchte Harry, sie wegzudrücken, doch er war einfach zu entkräftet dazu. Speichel tropfte ihr aus dem Maul. Der Achtjährige ahnte, dass bald noch Gift dazukommen würde. Das hier war sein Tod. So weit war er gekommen, doch hier musste er aufgeben. Er schloss die Augen und bereitete sich kapitulierend auf das Ende vor. Die Spinnenbeine drückten ihn zu Boden und er konnte kaum mehr atmen.

Plötzlich schoss ein dunkler Schatten durch die Höhle der Acrumantulas. Sämtliche Spinnen flüchteten. Und ohne Umwege verschwand der Schatten in ihm.

Er versuchte, die vertraute und gleichzeitig verhasste Präsenz wegzudrücken. Auch wenn sein Körper schwach war, sein Geist besaß seine volle Kraft. Sofort schaltete er von Aufgeben auf Kämpfen. Doch würde es ausreichen, mit seinem unerfahrenen Geist dagegenzuhalten. Schon einmal hatte er versagt. Aber diesmal würde er es schaffen, dass schwor er sich.

Nachdem der Schulleiter die komplette Geschichte erzählt hatte, sah Shacklebolt ihn voller Hoffnungslosigkeit an. „Und was wollen sie jetzt machen?" „An die Öffentlichkeit gehen. Und hoffen, dass der Artikel, den Kimmkorn morgen veröffentlichen wird, nicht allzu große Wellen schlägt." Kingsley schaute ihn erschrocken an: „Aber damit können Sie doch nicht an die Öffentlichkeit. Der Tagesprophet wird sich darauf stürzen. Keiner wird Ihren Rat noch schätzen und vielleicht werden Sie sogar als Schulleiter abgesetzt. Ich vertraue Ihnen voll und ganz, aber Sie wissen, wie viele Leute Ihnen nicht ganz trauen. Das hier wird das nur verstärken. Diese Geschichte könnte Sie zerstören!"

Mit traurigem Blick meinte Dumbledore: „Meinen Sie nicht, dass ich all das für meine Fehler nicht auch ein wenig verdiene? Außerdem geht es hier nicht um mich, oder um Sie oder um den Tagespropheten. Es geht um das größere Wohl. Aber falls Sie eine bessere Idee haben, würde ich mich wirklich brennend für diese interessieren." Der Auror senkte den Kopf. Und Fawkes ließ ein trauriges Krächzen hören.

Die beiden Geister duellierten sich vor dem Hintergrund der finsteren Höhle und trotz dieses Duells, dass für Englands Zukunft unheimlich wichtig war, konnte niemand einen Laut vernehmen. Die Spinnen waren aus Angst vor dem dunklen Geist geflüchtet. Aber in Harrys Inneren tobte der Kampf der Seelen, die eine beeindruckende Ähnlichkeit aufwiesen.

Unter Aufbietung all seiner Kräfte drängte Harry den dunklen Lord ganz allmählich zurück. Er spürte, wie Voldemort sich mehr und mehr von seinem inneren Kern entfernte. Auch wenn er über viel mehr Erfahrung und Wissen verfügte, war die Seele des dunklen Geistes nicht mehr als ein Bruchstück und nicht mehr so kraftvoll wie die Harrys. Außerdem stand Voldemort schon vor diesem Kampf kurz vor dem Kollabieren. Und Harrys Wille war stark. Der Lord fühlte, wie er die Kontrolle verlor. Auch seine Kräfte ließen nach. Kurz bevor der Junge ihn selbst herausschmeißen konnte, verschwand er aus Harrys Körper.

Der Junge war dadurch erst völlig überrascht, doch dann mischte sich Euphorie damit. Er hatte diesen dunklen Lord tatsächlich besiegt. Erleichtert gab er seine Gegenwehr auf. Und das war sein Fehler. Mit übermenschlicher Kraft fuhr der Geist des Lords erneut in ihn. In Sekundenbruchteilen drängte er ihn zurück und übernahm die Kontrolle über Harrys Körper.


	22. Die Jahre vergehen

Die Jahre vergehen

Voldemort konnte in Harrys Körper durch Ollivander tatsächlich einen neuen Zauberstab bekommen. Es war (für den Lord nicht überraschend) genau der Bruder des Seinen. Ollivander hatte nichts von seiner wahren Identität mitbekommen. Durch einen Zufall gelang es ihm, Peter Pettigrew zu finden. Der Lord hatte das Vorhaben, Essen von den Weasleys zu stehlen (dadurch, dass er nichts von einem Bankkonto wusste, hatte er auch kein Geld, zudem war der Fuchsbau sehr schlecht geschützt vor Einbrüchen und damit ein optimales Ziel- bei Muggeln einzubrechen, war unter seiner Würde) und entdeckte dabei die Ratte. In der Hoffnung, sie würde eine halbwegs annehmbare Speise abgeben, versuchte er sie zu braten, doch vorher verwandelte sich der Feigling.

Voldemort gelang es schnell, ihn von seiner wahren Identität zu überzeugen. Pettigrew wurde eine große Hilfe für ihn und schließlich gelang es der Ratte, ein uraltes Buch über Rituale aus der Bibliothek Hogwarts zu stehlen. Dort stand die Lösung für Voldemorts Problem- nämlich, einen Körper zu bekommen, der seiner würdig war. Fleisch des Dieners und Knochen des Vaters waren nicht schwer zu bekommen und auch für Blut des Feindes wusste Voldemort Rat. Pettigrew würde einfach Harry in den Arm schneiden, sobald der Geist des dunklen Lords ihn verlassen hatte.

Ebenso hatte er schon eine Lösung dafür, wie er Harry auf seine Seite bekommen könnte. Um das Ritual durchzuführen, zog er vorübergehend in das Haus der Riddles um, nachdem jahrelang die Straße seine Bleibe war. Der Hass auf seinen Vater war einfach zu groß, um sich dessen Haus zu bedienen. Den Gärtner tötete er sofort. Er begann alle Vorbereitungen zu treffen und schließlich war der Tag da, das Ritual zu nutzen. Es funktionierte. Nun hatte er einen neuen Körper nach seinen Wünschen- und einen neuen Diener. Sein Plan, Harry für die Seite des Bösen wiederzugewinnen, hatte perfekt funktioniert. Und dabei war er so simpel. Voldemort wunderte sich insgeheim, dass Dumbledore darauf nicht gekommen war.

Da der dunkle Lord darauf bestand, ihm die dunkle Magie noch vertrauter zu machen, damit Harry einmal einer seiner besten Diener werden würde, war Durmstrang die einzige Schulwahl. Voldemort selbst brachte Harry vorher nichts bei, da es unter seiner Würde war, anderen seine Künste beizubringen. Dass er selbst einmal versucht hatte, eine Lehrstelle zu bekommen, ignorierte er geflissentlich bei diesen Gedanken.

Der dunkle Lord verhielt sich trotz des neuen Körpers ruhig. Er musste erst seine komplette Kraft haben, dann würde er angreifen. Aber es gab die Möglichkeit, durch Harry schon einmal für Nachwuchs zu sorgen. Voldemort hatte den Jungen angewiesen, so viele Kinder wie möglich (und noch mehr) für seine Pläne zu gewinnen.

Und schließlich stand der erste Schultag vor der Tür.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore schaffte es mithilfe von Shacklebolt, die Öffentlichkeit von der Richtigkeit der Suche nach Harry zu überzeugen. Doch so richtig „suchen" tat niemand. Alle waren einhellig der Meinung, dass ihrem Retter gar nichts zustoßen könne. Rita Kimmkorns Artikel wurde nie veröffentlicht, weil der Schulleiter alle Hebel in Bewegung setzte und sie der Verleumdung bezichtigte. Ohne die Grundlage des Misstrauens, die der Artikel ohne Zweifel gegeben hätte, protestierte auch niemand gegen die Untersuchungshaft Kimmkorns.<p>

Als schließlich unter Veritaserum die Wahrheit herauskam, nämlich, dass die Reporterin ausschließlich Erfunden und interpretiert hatte, wurde sie wegen Verleumdung und (wegen der hohen Stellung Dumbledores) Volksverhetzung zu einem Monat Askaban verurteilt. Zudem informierte der Direktor die Öffentlichkeit, dass Kimmkorn ein unregistrierter Animagus war, was die Haft um einen halben Monat verlängerte. Rita, die wusste, dass sie nun niemals mehr Berichte schreiben könnte, da ihre Glaubwürdigkeit verspielt war, verlor in Askaban durch die Dementoren, die ihr dieses und anderes immer wieder bewusst machten, ihren Verstand. Nach der Entlassung aus Askaban direkt ins Sankt Mungos beging sie Selbstmord.

Dumbledore währenddessen beachtete kaum, dass er ein weiteres Menschenleben durch sein Tun zerstört hatte. Ihm blieb nur Hoffen und Bangen, dass Harry überlebte und noch immer auf die weiße Seite bekehrbar wäre, wenn er aus der Versenkung wieder auftauchte. Auch wenn er wusste, dass Voldemort ihn wahrscheinlich schon längst auf seine Seite gezogen hatte.

Besonders gespannt war er daher auf den Tag des Schuljahrbeginns drei Jahre nach den Vorkommnissen um Harry.

* * *

><p>Es ist Absicht, dass man nicht weiß, warum Harry nach allem nun doch Voldemort folgt. Wer will, kann ja raten, welchen Grund diese aus eurer Sicht sicher unverständliche Handlung hat.<p> 


	23. Teil 2: Durmstrang

Durmstrang

_Sehr geehrter Mister Potter,_

_da Sie sich, wie Ihrem Brief zu entnehmen war, für das Durmstrang- Institut für breit gefächerte Zauberei entschieden haben, werde ich Ihnen nun sagen, was Sie an Material benötigen und wo Sie abgeholt werden. Aus der beiliegenden Liste können Sie sämtliches benötigtes Schulmaterial entnehmen, wo Sie abgeholt werden, werde ich Ihnen sagen._

_Um zum Durmstrang- Institut zu gelangen, positionieren Sie sich bitte am 22.08. um etwa 09 Uhr 40 in Kew Gardens an der Themse. (Lage egal) Dort müssen Sie auf ein Boot achten, welches vollkommen leer ist und nur sehr geringe Ausmaße hat- etwa die Größe eines liegenden, die Arme ausbreitenden Mannes. Steigen Sie danach durch die Luke im Boden des Bootes nach unten, nachdem Sie aufgesprungen sind. ACHTEN SIE DARAUF, KEINE BEOBACHTER ZU HABEN, ES SEI DENN; DIESE SPRINGEN MIT! Alles Weitere werden Sie noch erfahren. _

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Igor Karkaroff_

_PS: In unserer Schule dulden wir keine Unruhestifter. Sollten mir Klagen von Lehrern zu Ohren kommen, fliegen Sie schneller von der Schule, als Sie „Dunkle Magie" sagen können._

_PPS: In Durmstrang wird ausnahmslos Russisch gesprochen. Sollten Sie diese Sprache bei Schulbeginn nicht beherrschen, habe ich das Vergnügen, Sie von der Schule werfen zu dürfen._

* * *

><p><em>ANHANG: Stundenplan<em>

_Montag Dienstag Mittwoch Donnerstag Freitag_

_ änke Weitere Magiearten Weitere Magiearten Magiegeschichte Zauberkunst _

_ änke Weitere Magiearten Weitere Magiearten Etikette Zauberkunst_

_ Zauberkunst Verwandlung Duellzauber Duellzauber_

_ Zauberkunst Verwandlung Duellzauber Duellzauber _

_ Zaubertränke Zauberkunst Zaubertränke Kräuterkunde _

_Zaubertränke Zauberkunst Zaubertränke Mittagspause _

_ Mittagspause Mittagspause Mittagspause Weitere Magiearten _

_ Astronomie Kräuterkunde Astronomie Weitere Magiearten_

_ Magiegeschichte Duellzauber Weitere Magiearten Zaubertränke _

_ Kräuterkunde Duellzauber Weitere Magiearten Zaubertränke _

_ Verwandlung Magiegeschichte Verwandlung -_

_12. - Verwandlung Astronomie Verwandlung -_

* * *

><p>Harry hatte sämtliche geforderten Sachen in Winkel- und Nokturngasse gekauft. Einmal wäre er in der Nokturngasse sogar fast mit einem betrunkenen Schläger aneinandergeraten. Er hatte auch Sachen gekauft, die nicht auf der Liste standen. Bestimmt nicht für sein Alter, aber die Bücher waren so unheimlich faszinierend… Für die Sprache sorgte er durch einen Sprachzauber, den er sich von Wurmschwanz zaubern ließ- erstaunlicherweise gelang dieser sogar. Harry hoffte nur, dass auch Grammatik und Satzbau richtig waren und der Zauber nicht an der Stelle versagte.<p>

Doch im Moment waren ihm diese Dinge weitestgehend egal. Er hatte mehrfach geprüft, ob er alles richtig in den Koffer gepackt hatte (Packzauber beherrschte er noch nicht) was ihm besonders am Herzen lag, da Voldemort mit einem Cruciatusfluch gedroht hatte, sollte er auch nur eine Sache hinter Harry herschicken müssen. Und nun stand er an einer unbelegten Stelle. Kew Gardens war um diese Zeit schon voller gewesen als gedacht, weshalb er lange nach einem leeren Platz suchen musste. Nun hatte er einen.

Er hoffte bloß verzweifelt, dass das Boot vor dem nächsten Muggel kam. Wieder ein Blick auf die Uhr, die um sein Handgelenk geschnürt war, bis ihm einfiel, dass das Teil im Moment ja überhaupt gar keine Zeit anzeigte. Es war eine magische Uhr und man konnte sie auf drei verschiedene Arten nutzen (die man allerdings vorher einstellen musste, da immer nur eine möglich war) Einmal konnte man damit ganz normal die Uhrzeit anzeigen lassen, zweitens, ob Person sich näherte, wie viele es waren und wie nahe an der Uhr und drittens, ob die Person vor einem einen Zauberstab besaß. Er hatte sich die Uhr nach einem Besuch bei der Zaubererbank (wo er von seinem vielen Geld erfuhr, welches er auf keinen Fall teilen wollte und deshalb auch nicht mit dem Lord und Pettigrew teilte) gekauft.

Als Harry gerade wieder aufblicken wollte, sah er, dass sich der Zeiger der Uhr von „Keiner da" auf „Weit weg" stellte- dies war die Funktion, die er momentan aktiviert hatte, um die lästigen Muggel frühzeitig zu bemerken, die dauernd seinen Weg kreuzten und vor denen er sich ja laut Brief verstecken musste. Doch noch verließ er seine Position nicht, schließlich konnte derjenige immer noch einen anderen Weg wählen als den, der Harry am Nächsten war. Der Zeiger stellte sich auf „Sehweite", was in diesem Falle sogar noch nach Hörweite kam. Und tatsächlich sah Harry etwas. Doch das war kein Muggel. Gar nicht so weit entfernt bog ein leeres Boot um die Ecke, in das gerade jemand hineinkletterte.

Gleich würde Harry abgeholt werden. Auch wenn er es nicht zugeben mochte, er war doch aufgeregt und extrem gespannt auf Durmstrang. Wieder sah er zu dem Boot, welches sich quälend langsam voran bewegte. Zumindest würde man gut aufsteigen können. Harry hatte bloß einen Koffer mit, da in Durmstrang das Mitbringen von Tieren nicht erlaubt war.

Das Boot sammelte ein weiteres Kind ein und trieb dann auf Harry zu, der verzweifelt hoffte, beim Sprung auf das Boot nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren und dann hinterher schwimmen zu dürfen. Dann war das kleine Boot da. Weil es direkt am Ufer entlang schwamm, konnte man recht gut hinaufsteigen, andererseits war es immer in (wenn auch träger) Bewegung. Doch trotz der Ängste, zu fallen, schloss er die Augen und sprang hinauf. Beinahe rutschte er auf dem glitschigen Holz aus. Und dann sah er die Luke. Sie war recht groß, auch wenn Wurmschwanz wahrscheinlich Schwierigkeiten hätte, hindurch zu steigen. Ohne zu Zögern öffnete Harry die Luke und kletterte in das Rohr, welches direkt darunter lag. Es endete, kaum war er hineingeklettert.

Unter dem Rohr war ein riesiger, aber etwas karger Raum, der lediglich ein einziges Bild hatte- die etwas unschön anzusehende Visage Igor Karkaroffs. In dem Raum schwatzten schon einige Kinder gedämpft miteinander, andere saßen still da und lasen ein Buch. „Hey", sagte auf einmal ein mittelgroßer Mann mit einem überhaupt nicht zu seinem orangenem Hut passen wollendem, purpurroten Umhang. „Die Fahrt hier wird `ne Weile dauern, also setz´ dich lieber mal hin und mach irgendwas. Aber halt dabei die Klappe!" Harry war der Mann vom ersten Moment an unsympathisch. So etwas wie Benehmen schien er nicht wirklich zu kennen. Er hatte sich ja nicht einmal vorgestellt. „Entschuldigen Sie, Sir, aber wie heißen Sie denn? Mein Name ist Harry Potter!" Der Mann wischte sich einmal mit der Hand über die Nase und putzte sie dann an seinem Umhang ab.

„Ach ja, Potter. Wenigstens kannst du Russisch, im Gegensatz zu diesen Traumbohnen aus Deutschland und Frankreich. Einer schlimmer als der andere. „Oh, das sind ja alles Zungenbrecher, warum redet ihr nicht einfach Deutsch" oder auch „Was beschweren Sie sisch, wir alé spreschen perfekt Rüsisch." Alles Volltrottel. Naja, wenigstens war England die letzte Station vor Russland und danach ist Schluss und ich bin euch endlich los- Nein, du darfst mich nicht auf Deutsch fragen!", herrschte er einen Jungen an, der gerade zum Sprechen ansetzen wollte. Beleidigt drehte dieser ab. „Wer sind Sie denn jetzt?", fragte Harry. „Ach ja", antwortete der Mann. „Mein Name ist Rolirad und ich bin Lehrer für Etikette." „Eti…kette?", brachte Harry gerade so noch hervor. So jemand lehrte, wie sie sich zu benehmen hatten? Da könnte man genauso gut einen ungarischen Hornschwanz als Etikettelehrer anstellen.

Also, falls diese Schule hier einen guten Eindruck schinden wollte, war dies gründlich misslungen. In Gedanken versunken nahm Harry sich das Buch „Dunkle Künste- Klassenstufe 1- Wie verletze ich jemanden?" doch spätestens, als er ein und dieselbe Seite siebenmal las, wusste er, dass dies zu nichts führen würde. Es gab einfach zu viele Fragen über die Schule. Und über diesen vielen Fragen prangte vor allem eine: Haben alle Lehrer so sehr ihr Fach verfehlt wie dieser?

Die Fahrt schien sich dem Ende zu nähern. Sämtliche Russen waren nun auch eingesammelt worden und das Tempo hatte sich merklich beschleunigt. Man merkte, dass es nun wesentlich kühler wurde.

Wo fahren wir eigentlich hin?, dachte Harry. Zum Nordpol? Erst als auf einmal ein paar Spanier anfingen sich zu beschweren, ihnen wäre kalt, fiel Herrn Rolirad ein, dass er eigentlich schon längst Pelzumhänge verteilt haben sollte.

Auf einmal verdunkelten sich sämtliche Fenster des Raumes, in dem sie saßen, sodass man nun noch nicht einmal mehr das Meer sehen konnte und die Fische, die darin waren. Ein kleiner, dunkelhaariger Deutscher fragte etwas schüchtern, warum denn jetzt verdunkelt würde, man sähe ja gar nichts mehr. Herr Rolirad sah ihn mit dem tödlichsten Blick an, den er zustande brachte: „Das könnte ja vielleicht daran liegen, du Trottel, dass du auch gar nichts sehen sollst!"

Harry konnte sich schon zusammenreimen, woran das lag. Niemand sollte wissen, wo Durmstrang lag, nicht einmal diejenigen, die dorthin fuhren. Nach gut einer halben Stunde öffneten sich die Fenster wieder. Zum ersten Mal sah Harry die ehrwürdige Institution. Das Schloss von Durmstrang schien vollkommen frei im Wasser zu schweben. Majestätisch erhob es sich zwischen mehreren spitzen Felsen.

* * *

><p>EDIT: Habe das Fach „Dunkle Künste" auf Anraten eines Reviewers auf umgeändert. Die Bedeutung von „weitere Magiearten" ist dieselbe.<p>

EDIT 2: Ich hoffe, verhaut mir die Formatierung des Stundenplans nicht, wenn es doch so ist, sagt mir bitte Bescheid, der wird dann mit sofortiger Wirkung entfernt und an seine Stelle ein Link zu gesetzt (dort ist der Plan zwar auch nicht perfekt, aber immerhin lesbar.


	24. Ankunft im Schloss

Ankunft im Schloss

Albus Dumbledore hatte über die Jahre all seine freie Zeit damit verbracht, Harry Potter zu suchen. Leider gab es nicht sonderlich viele Gelegenheiten, die Schule zu verlassen und außerdem hatte er keinen Schimmer, wo er anfangen sollte. Natürlich wäre die Möglichkeit dagewesen, das gesamte Lehrerkollegium zum Suchen zu beordern, jedoch gab es keinen konkreten Punkt, wo sie mit der Suche beginnen konnten. Und die Aussage „Irgendwo auf der Welt" war wenig hilfreich. Er hatte ja auf die Öffentlichkeit gehofft, aber diese Hoffnung war vergebens gewesen. Entweder sie sagten sich, dass die anderen es schon machen würden, oder sie waren der festen Überzeugung, niemand könne ihrem Retter etwas antun- schließlich überlebte der ja sogar den Todesfluch.

Doch nun- endlich- war Harry Potter wieder aufgetaucht. Dumbledore hatte, obgleich er wusste, dass es unwahrscheinlich war, dass Voldemort Harry zu anderen Leuten ließ und die Gefahr bestand, dass er zurück auf die Gegenseite geholt werden könne, verzweifelt gehofft, der dunkle Lord würde den Jungen auf eine Schule schicken. Und nun war es passiert. Zwei große Steine fielen von seinem Herz. Einmal war er nicht tot und zweitens hatte Voldemort seine früheren Schwächen noch immer. Der dunkle Lord war einfach zu arrogant. In diesem Falle glaubte er, dass seine Manipulationsmethoden brillanter als die aller anderen waren und niemand Harry zurückholen könne.

Ein Fünkchen Hoffnung schlich sich in das Herz des alten Schulleiters. Vielleicht konnte er es schaffen, Harry vom richtigen Weg zu überzeugen. Aber dazu müsste er an ihn herankommen. Von selbst würde Harry bestimmt keinem Gesinnungswandel unterliegen- und dass er momentan auf Voldemorts Seite stand, war für Dumbledore außer Frage, da der Lord ausgezeichnet manipulieren konnte. Ebenso außer Frage war, dass Voldemort wieder einen Körper hatte, sonst hätte er Harry niemals nach Durmstrang gelassen.

Nun galt es, schnell zu handeln. Je eher er mit Karkaroff in Kontakt trat, desto besser. Dumbledore kannte ihn gut; er wusste, Karkaroff würde ihm auf jeden Fall helfen, um ja nicht in Verdacht zu geraten, immer noch ein Todesser zu sein. Aber zuerst durfte er ein wenig warten. Soweit er wusste, waren vor wenigen Sekunden die Erstklässler von Durmstrang angekommen und der ehemalige Todesser musste selbstverständlich zur Begrüßung anwesend sein. Aber in etwa zwei Stunden würde er ihn sprechen können.*

* * *

><p>Harry sah durch die nun geöffneten Fenster in dem großen Raum, wie sie unter das riesige Schloss steuerten. Als sie direkt darunter waren, stockte die Fahrt. Nun bewegten sie sich langsam nach oben. Und schließlich rief der Etikette-Lehrer: „Wie lange wollt ihr da eigentlich noch rumstehen? Jetzt macht Dampf und geht nach oben! Denkt ihr, ich will länger als nötig in diesem stickigen Unterwasser-Raum sein? LOS!" Die Jüngsten setzten sich nur sehr zögerlich in Bewegung, da durch die Fenster des Raumes noch immer Wasser zu sehen war und sie fürchteten, gleich in einem äußerst kalten Meer zu baden. Die, die schon älter waren, schienen die Prozedur zu kennen und gingen in hohem Tempo nach oben.<p>

Trotzdem krochen sie alle nach und nach durch das kleine Rohr. Schließlich kam auch Harry nach oben. Da man keine Kinderleichen an den Fenstern vorbeischweben sah, also auch keine Gefahr bestand, wurde das Gedränge rasch größer. Harry hatte sogar noch Glück. Hinter ihm blieb ein _sehr_ dicker Junge auf einmal stecken und behinderte den kompletten Verkehr, wodurch das Gedränge nicht gerade weniger wurde.

Der Potter sprang vom Boot auf einen aus Stein bestehenden Vorsprung, der sogar mit Koffer erreichbar war. Zum ersten Mal sah er sich um. Der steinerne, ebenfalls recht große Raum war nicht minder karg als der, aus dem er eben gekommen war. Er bestand lediglich aus vier glatten Wänden, dem Vorsprung, von dem Harry eben gekommen war und einem kleinen See in der Mitte, in welchem das Boot schwamm. Worin er eben gewesen war, konnte er immer noch nicht sehen, der untere Teil des Bootes wurde wahrscheinlich durch Magie verdeckt, ebenso wie durch Magie verhindert wurde, dass Wasser hier eindrang.

Der Etikette- Lehrer führte sie, nachdem er den Jungen durch eine Verwandlung in einen recht dicken Frosch aus dem Rohr bekommen hatte, aus dem Raum hinaus und durch einen langen Gang. Als Harry gerade aufgehört hatte zu versuchen, sich den Weg zu merken, standen sie vor zwei großen Flügeltüren. Der Etikette-Lehrer öffnete sie wortlos und sie betraten eine Halle, die von einem einzigen Tisch ausgefüllt wurde. Der Tisch machte mehrere 180°-Biegungen, sodass es aussah, als würden dort nicht nur einer, sondern sieben Tische stehen. Um die Biegung ganz in der Mitte herum saßen die (zumindest schienen sie es zu sein) Lehrer.

„Jetzt setzt euch doch endlich hin! In der Reihenfolge der Jahre, wie die meisten _eigentlich_ wissen müssten", trieb sie der Etikettelehrer zu den Stühlen. Dann setzte er sich ohne weitere Worte zu den anderen Lehrern, während sich die verschiedenen Jahrgänge von links nach rechts aufsteigend ebenfalls auf den Stühlen niederließen. Kaum war dies geschehen, stand der Mann ganz in der Mitte der Lehrer auf. Dem Bild aus dem Unterwasser-Raum nach zu urteilen war es Igor Karkaroff. Er schaute sie alle mehr oder eher weniger freundlich an, als er mit seiner Rede begann.

„Guten Tag an alle Hinzugekommen und Dagebliebenen. Wie ihr wissen solltet, bin ich euer Schuldirektor; Igor Karkaroff. Bevor ihr beginnt zu essen, habe ich noch ein paar Sachen zu sagen: Zuerst einmal weiß ich, dass fast nichts über unsere Schule bekannt ist, deshalb hier ein paar Informationen: Diese Schule hat im Gegensatz zu Hogwarts oder Beauxbatons keine Häusereinteilung, weil unsere Gründer am abschreckenden Beispiel Hogwarts erkannten, dass eine Häusereinteilung mehr Probleme bringt als löst. Zum Beispiel die entstehende Häuserrivalität. Um das zu vermeiden, unterteilen wir nach Jahren. Jede Jahrgangsstufe hat ihren eigenen Schlafsaal, beziehungsweise zwei, da wir nach Geschlechtern trennen. Und auch wenn _gewisse Personen_", hierbei blickte er scharf einen arrogant aussehenden Viertklässler an, „der Meinung sind, dass Einzelschlafzimmer nötig sind, um die Privatsphäre zu wahren, wird es auch in diesem Jahr keine geben, so _leid_ es mir auch tut.

Die Liste mit den Schulregeln findet ihr jetzt nicht mehr am Bootsraum, sondern vor dem Eingang zum Astronomieturm, dem einzigen Turm Durmstrangs, der über Wasser führt und von dem aus man die Ländereien der Schule erreichen kann. Letzteres ist den Jahren eins bis drei aber nicht gestattet, es sei denn, besondere Veranstaltungen finden dort statt. Unter „besonderen Veranstaltungen" versteht man _nicht _das Bohren in der Nase oder anderweitiges, wie es _einige_ wohl bisher dachten", hierbei blickte er zwei Zweitklässler mit hellblonden Haaren an, die peinlich berührt ihre Schuhe betrachteten, „sondern Veranstaltungen, die von der Schule angekündigt wurden. Und damit komme ich zur nächsten Sache:

Im Gegensatz zu dem, wie es in Hogwarts üblich ist, wo ja Quidditsch gespielt wird, aus mir unerfindlichen Gründen, tragen wir jedes Jahr einen großen Wettbewerb aus, der für jede Person jeder Jahrgangsstufe geeignet ist, die Teilnahme ist freiwillig. Genaueres dazu kommt jedoch, wenn es soweit ist. Alle ab dem vierten Jahr möchte ich außerdem bitten, den Standort der Schule denen darunter geheim zu halten. Da die Natur des Wettbewerbs immer eine andere ist, hilft es übrigens auch nichts, die höheren Jahre danach zu fragen.

Sonst noch etwas…- ach ja, ich würde euch empfehlen, auf den Gängen nicht zu zaubern oder Dreck zu hinterlassen, da das Schloss so etwas immer mit… einer Strafe ahndet. Ihr werdet schon sehen, was es macht, da ich nicht glaube, dass dieses Schuljahr das erste in Durmstrangs Geschichte ist, in dem niemand dumm genug ist, irgendeinen Blödsinn auf den Korridoren zu machen.

Die Strafen für Vergehen werden, wenn ihr nicht gerade jemanden foltert oder ermordet, vom Lehrer entschieden, der das Vergehen beobachtet hat. Genaugenommen kann es alles sein von einem an den Kopf geworfenen Kissen bis hin zu einer Verwandlung in ein Tier und dem anschließenden an-den-Ohren-Aufhängen an einer Mauer. Wir sind da für alles offen, deshalb würde ich euch empfehlen, die Regeln einzuhalten.

Eine Karte von Durmstrang findet ihr ebenfalls am Eingang zum Astronomieturm. Prägt sie euch gut ein, das ist ein großes Schloss und vom Verlaufen würde ich abraten. Außerdem wünsche ich allen Erstklässlern, die nicht an einen Sprachzauber gedacht haben und nun mit dem kläglichen Bisschen russischer Sprache auszukommen versuchen, dass sie auf die Schnelle gelernt haben, eine fröhliche Heimreise, sollten sie nicht bis heute Abend um 23 Uhr- übrigens auch die Zeit der Ausgangssperre- gute Russischkenntnisse aufweisen können. Wir sind eine internationale Schule und dulden auch Leute, die kein Russisch können, aber nur, wenn sie wenigstens so schlau sind, sich die Sprache anzuhexen.

Mit diesen Worten wünsche ich euch allen einen guten Appetit." Karkaroff winkte einmal mit dem Zauberstab und ein eher karges Essen, bestehend lediglich aus eingelegtem Fisch und Borschtsch, einer Rote-Bete- Suppe, erschien vor Harry.

* * *

><p>*Dumbledore weiß, wo Durmstrang liegt und kennt sämtliche Termine der Schule. Aber natürlich darf er auch nichts darüber sagen.<p> 


	25. Der zischende Heuler

Der zischende Heuler

Wegen des ihn schon seit Jahren ständig begleitenden Hungers stürzte sich Harry regelrecht auf die russische Suppe. Er wählte Borschtsch, da es das einzige Gericht war, welches er schon kannte. Borschtsch war nicht gerade etwas, das die Geschmacksknospen sonderlich erfreute, aber man konnte es essen. Nun ja, normalerweise. Das, was hier dargeboten wurde, war dem Geschmack nach keine Suppe. Es war nicht einmal etwas zu essen. Harry musste würgen. Was auch immer er hier aß, es schmeckte so, wie er sich eine von Maden zerfressene, verschimmelte Banane vorstellte.

Durch den Brechreiz spuckte er es wieder aus. Angewidert sah er sich um. Sämtliche Erstklässler taten es ihm gleich. Alle anderen kannten offensichtlich einen Zauber, mit dem man diese als Essen getarnte Krankheit in etwas Schmackhaftes verwandeln konnte. Bei den Lehrern sorgte diese Würgattacke für deutliche Erheiterung. In diesem Moment schwor sich Harry, dass er möglichst schnell diesen Zauber aneignen musste, mit dem man das Essen verwandeln konnte, um nicht wieder vom versammelten Lehrerkollegium ausgelacht zu werden.

Während er einen weiteren Bissen herunterwürgte und überlegte, dass vielleicht genau diese Lernbereitschaft gewollt war, flatterte auf einmal etwas aus seinem Umhang zu ihm hinauf. Es war ein winziges Stück Papier, wie er aus den Augenwinkeln sehen konnte. Das Stück Papier rauschte direkt zu seinem Ohr und wisperte dann auf Parsel, wie Harry erkannte, da er mit Pettigrew über diese Fähigkeit gesprochen hatte:

_Nun, Harry Potter, ich hoffe, du hast nicht gedacht, dass du jetzt ein spaßiges Jahr in dieser Schule verbringen kannst, ohne etwas für mich, den dunklen Lord, zu tun. Nein. Du bist nicht auf dieser Schule, damit du ein paar schöne Jahre dort verbringst. Jedes Jahr wirst du Aufgaben von mir erhalten, die du gefälligst erfüllst, da sonst die Konsequenzen… gravierend sein werden. Es könnte sonst ein bisschen schmerzhaft werden. Aber ich weiß, du bist ein guter Junge. Sicherlich wirst du mir und dir diesen Gefallen tun: Deine Aufgabe ist es, dich bei Lehrern und älteren Schülern gleichermaßen beliebt zu machen. Mir ist egal, wie du das bewältigst, aber tu es! Desweiteren wirst du mir, sobald du wiederkommst, mindestens 15 dunkle Zauber zeigen können. Wenn nicht, werden das unangenehme Ferien für dich. Und ich erfahre, wenn du deine Aufgaben nicht ordnungsgemäß erfüllst._

Wie erstarrt hielt Harry seinen Löffel in der Hand. Er hoffte nur, dass keiner seinen Schock bemerkt hatte. Doch alle Erstklässler waren viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, die widerliche Suppe herunterzuwürgen. Er hätte es wissen müssen. Der dunkle Lord tat niemals etwas ohne Hintergedanken. Bestimmt erhoffte er sich Verbündete ohne Ende. Diese Drohungen- sie waren absolut ernst zu nehmen. Harry musste es tun. Natürlich würde es mit diesem Druck im Hinterkopf kein leichtes Halbjahr werden, aber bei dem, was der dunkle Lord für ihn getan hatte, war das eine eher kleine Gegenleistung.

Nun wollte er aber nicht länger an das denken, was geschehen war, sondern doch eher an das, was jetzt vor ihm lag. Nämlich ein randvoller Teller mit der grauenhaften Suppe. Über den Auftrag könnte er auch später noch nachdenken. Wichtiger war es jetzt erst einmal, die Schule kennenzulernen. Seufzend würgte er weiter an der Suppe herum.

Schließlich war jedoch auch dieses Hinderniss geschafft und nachdem das gesamte Essen verspeist war, stand Karkaroff wieder auf und sagte: „Da ja jetzt _alle_ ein wirklich _herrliches_ Festmahl genießen konnten, denke ich, es ist Zeit, dass der Jahrgangslehrer der ersten Klasse euch zu euren Schlafsälen und Gemeinschaftsräumen führt.

Stöhnend stand ein hagerer, ungewöhnlicherweise gebräunter Mann auf und murmelte etwas. Dann schlurfte er zu dem Erstklässlertisch und befahl mit genervter Stimme: „Aufstehen jetzt, loooos!" Als nicht alle sofort sprangen, seufzte er und meinte: „Oooh, früher, wenn der Lehrer gesagt hat, dass Schüler aufstehen sollten, sind die auch aufgestanden. Aber das kann man ja heute nicht mehr erwarten. Ihr gehört doch alle nach Hogwarts, so wie ihr euch benehmt."

Er schien allgemein nicht gerade begeistert von „heute" zu sein, denn er nölte den ganzen Weg darüber, wie viel besser Durmstrang doch früher gewesen war. Dabei sah er noch gar nicht so alt aus, als dass er das so genau wissen könnte. Harry hoffte bloß, dass der kein Hauptfach unterrichten würde. Auf dem Stundenplan standen ja keine Namen, zudem hatte dieser Lehrer seinen nicht einmal bekannt gegeben.

Schließlich standen sie vor einer schwarzen Felswand. Der Gebräunte schwang seinen Zauberstab und auf einmal war auf der Wand eine brennende römische Eins zu sehen. „Eigentlich solltet ihr das schon können, aber ich sage es euch noch einmal, da ihr wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht verstanden habt, wie es geht. Früher hätten die Kinder mich dabei beobachtet, wie ich das mache, aber heute… Nun ja, auf jeden Fall müsst ihr einfach nur mit dem Zauberstab eine Eins in die Luft malen, den Rest erledigt die Wand."

Mit diesen Worten schlurfte er davon. Harry war froh darüber. Bei Slytherin, dieser Mann war dermaßen ermüdend, das gab es nicht! Dann besah er sich den Raum genauer. Er bestand fast nur aus Bildern, zwischendurch waren mal ein paar Fenster oder einmal kurz eine schwarze Wand zu sehen. Und diese Bilder schnatterten ununterbrochen. Wie sollte man sich da konzentrieren? Wahrscheinlich auch ein Trick, damit man schneller gewisse Zaubersprüche lernte.

Schnell ging er ein paar Stufen hoch, die am anderen Ende des Raumes lagen und sah schließlich den Schlafsaal. In ihm hingen gar keine Bilder und er war komplett dunkel. Nur über den Betten schimmerten grün fluoreszierende Buchstaben, welche Namen bildeten. Schnell entdeckte er das für ihn bestimmte Bett. Es war schlicht und bestand lediglich aus Holz. Aber die Matratze war wunderbar weich, wie er erkannte, als er sich drauflegte. Kaum lag er, verschwanden die Buchstaben. Ein paar andere Schüler- dies war eindeutig der Jungenschlafraum, den der Mädchen hatte er noch gar nicht gesehen- hatten sich ebenfalls schon erschöpft von der Aufregung des Tages hingelegt. Als einer von ihnen wieder aufstand, erschienen die Buchstaben erneut.

Hier wusste Harry sofort ganz genau, was das zu bedeuten hatte: So konnte jeder Lehrer feststellen, ob und wenn ja, wer nach Ausgangssperre noch fehlte. Eine geschickte Methode, das musste Harry zugeben. An diesem Abend wollte er nur das Allernötigste seines Koffers auspacken- die Unterrichtsmaterialien, die er morgen brauchte. Für alles andere war er schon zu müde. Der Koffer stand bequemerweise direkt neben seinem Bett. Nach getaner Arbeit war er gerade am Wegdämmern, als einer seiner Bettnachbarn hineinkam. Das Bett, auf welches dieser sich legte, war mit dem Namen Juan Rodriguez beschriftet. Das war- wie auch an der Hautfarbe zu erkennen- ebenfalls kein Russe. Das fahle Licht, was die Buchstaben im Raum verbreiteten, reichte nicht für eine nähere Bestimmung der Nationalität aus.

Doch genau genommen war Harry diese auch nicht so wichtig. Wichtig war nur, ob er irgendetwas mit Muggeln zu tun hatte. Schlammblüter würde er als Bettnachbarn nicht akzeptieren. Als er gerade danach fragen wollte, begann Rodriguez das Gespräch mit ihm: „Eine wunderbare Schule, findest du nicht auch?", fragte er ohne jegliche Begrüßung. „Ganz wie erwartet: Inkompetente Lehrer, ein marodes Holzboot als Schülerlieferant, Essen aus der Mülltonne, viel zu kleine Gemeinschaftsräume- da geht man doch gerne hin."

Unwillkürlich musste Harry lachen. Nicht nur, dass es stimmte, was der Junge sagte, er hatte auch Humor. Und Humor war Harry noch nicht oft begegnet. Weder die Dursleys noch Voldemort hatten besonders viel Humor. Vielleicht könnte er sich hier ja endlich wohl fühlen. Trotz der eben genannten Zustände mochte der Potter das Schloss irgendwie. Es fühlte sich viel… heimeliger an als alle anderen Orte, an denen er bis jetzt war.

„Ja", antwortete er und setzte in der Art des anderen hinzu: „Aber ich bin sicher, dass sie das Essen selbst aus der Mülltonne nicht so gut hinbekommen. Da muss es irgendein Geheimrezept geben." Vielleicht war hier ja schon ein guter Zeitpunkt, einen Freund zu gewinnen. Schaden konnte es auf jeden Fall nicht, auf den anderen einzugehen. Schließlich war da noch immer Voldemorts Auftrag. Zudem mochte er den anderen Jungen.

„Bist du denn ein… Reinblut?", fragte Harry etwas zögerlich. Der andere schaute ihn etwas spöttisch an: „Bist du denn eins? Wenn ich dich mal so ansehe, würde ich sagen, dass du Harry Potter bist. Da ist so eine blitzförmige Narbe, die könnte ein Hinweis sein. Und Harry Potter war- ach ja, Halbblut. Also sollte es doch gerade für dich keine Rolle spielen, oder?"

* * *

><p>AN: Zuerst einmal: Dass Harry glaubt, er schuldet Voldemort etwas, hat eine logische Erklärung, keine Angst, ich verliere mich schon nicht in völligen Absurditäten. Hier gab es wieder mehr Beschreibungen von Durmstrang. Aber die werden bald aufhören, ich möchte nur, dass die Schule halbwegs gut konstruiert wurde und nicht dauernd irgendetwas völlig neues auftaucht, was ich dann in Klammern erwähnen muss.<p> 


	26. Das Gespräch der Schulleiter

Das Gespräch der Schulleiter

Kurz war Harry still. Dann antwortete er: „Kann ich etwas dafür wenn mein Vater ein Schlammblut heiratet? Ich wäre auch lieber ein Reinblut, aber wie kann ich das denn verhindern? Und außerdem, falls du Reinblut bist, möchte ich dich mal etwas fragen: „Bist du schon einmal mit Muggeln in Kontakt gekommen? Weißt du, was sie mit Leuten wie uns machen? Vorlost (dies war der Name, mit dem er Voldemort bezeichnen sollte) hat mir davon erzählt, was sie alles mit ihm gemacht haben: Sie haben ihn geschl…"

„Wer ist Vorlost?", fragte sein Bettnachbar. „Ach… äh… ein Bekannter meiner Eltern", war Harrys Antwort, dem gerade noch eingefallen war, was Voldemort ihm befohlen hatte zu sagen, sollte jemand genauer nachfragen. Der dunkle Lord hatte ihm allerdings auch eingetrichtert, dass er das bei niemandem machen konnte, der die Potters näher gekannt hatte. Doch sein Bettnachbar (und wohl auch dessen Eltern) gab sich mit der Antwort zufrieden.

„Also", nahm Harry den Faden wieder auf. „Sie haben ihn geschlagen und getreten und bespuckt und verprügelt und... auf jeden Fall waren sie unglaublich böse zu ihm. Und bei mir haben sie das auch gemacht!" Harry war selbst ganz überrascht gewesen, dass Voldemort ihm solche Details aus seinem Leben erzählte. Doch das hatte einen Grund gehabt, den Harry selbstverständlich nicht kannte: Der dunkle Lord wollte seinen Hass auf Muggel vergrößern, um später einen Kämpfer zu haben, der mit Elan dabei war.

„Das… das habe ich nicht gewusst", murmelte Juan betreten. „Meine Eltern- wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst: ich bin Reinblut- haben mir immer gesagt, dass ich mir nicht zu viel auf meinen Status einbilden sollte und das ich auch Nichtzauberer immer respektieren sollte. Aber wenn das alles so ist, wie du es gesagt hast… ich glaube, dann weiß ich nicht, ob nicht die Zauberer Recht haben, die sagen, dass Muggel nicht auf der Erde sein sollten."

Die Antwort kam schnell und war bestimmt: „Sie HABEN Recht!" Aus Müdigkeit, und weil er nichts mehr darauf zu sagen wusste, sagte Juan nichts mehr und konzentrierte sich ab jetzt aufs Schlafen. Auch Harry war zu müde, um die Diskussion noch weiter fortzuführen.

* * *

><p>Albus Dumledore ging in Karkaroffs Büro auf und ab und vollbrachte dabei das Kuststück, trotz offensichtlicher Ruhelosigkeit keine Hektik auszustrahlen. Vor ein paar Sekunden war sein Gesicht im Kamin zu sehen gewesen und da er niemanden erblickt hatte, hielt er es für besser, mittels Flohpulver selbst in Durmstrang zu erscheinen. Er war einer der wenigen Menschen, die das Privileg besaßen, nach Durmstrang reisen zu dürfen.<p>

Ununterbrochen setzte er seinen Gang fort, der immer noch ruhig und gesittet war, jetzt aber schon etwas mehr von Ungeduld zeugte. Sonst war der Kerl so schnell wie möglich hier oben, um nicht so viel mit Kindern zu tun haben zu müssen und gerade heute ließ er sich Zeit ohne Ende! Als er gerade beschlossen hatte, wieder nach Hogwarts zurückzureisen, um es eine Stunde später noch einmal zu versuchen, ging die Tür zum Büro mit lautem Knall auf und ein sichtlich gehetzter Igor Karkaroff betrat den Raum. Er schien überhaupt nicht überrascht zu sein, den Schulleiter Hogwarts´ zu sehen. „Sie waren das also!", keuchte er Dumbledore entgegen. „Sagen Sie, schämen Sie sich eigentlich nicht, mich auf so schäbige Weise überwachen zu wollen? Mit einem Kind! Ich dachte, dass nicht einmal Sie sich auf diese Stufe hinablassen würden!" Sie und Ihre vermaledeite…"

„Igor", sagte Dumbledore beschwichtigend. „Ich glaube, dass es besser für Sie wäre, wenn Sie Ihren Verfolgungswahn ausnahmsweise aus dem Spiel lassen würden. Meiner Meinung nach ist dies hier ein Missverständnis. Und das kann nur behoben werden, wenn Sie mich zu Wort kommen lassen. Also, Harry Potter- und ich gehe stark davon aus, dass Sie eben jenen als Spion bezeichnen- ist nicht von mir zu Ihnen geschickt worden. Ich vertraue Ihnen vollstens- und ich freue mich natürlich, dass dieses Vertrauen überhaupt nicht erwidert wird. Nein, ich komme mit einer Bitte zu Ihnen: Wenn Harry Potter tatsächlich hier ist, dann gibt es nur eine einzige Möglichkeit, die das erklärt: Voldemort muss ihn entdeckt und irgendwie auf seine Seite gezogen haben. Ich muss Ihnen jetzt etwas erzählen, was Sie bitte an niemanden weitergeben: Harry Potter tötete vor drei Jahren seine Verwandten, weil ich… nun, das muss ich zugeben, einen unglaublichen Fehler gemacht hatte. Danach wollte ich ihn zu mir holen, doch durch die Hilfe des kaum noch lebensfähigen Lord Voldemorts, der den Fluch, der damals auf ihn zurückgeschleudert wurde, entkam er. Die genaue Geschichte erspare ich Ihnen. Nach seinem Entkommen habe ich ihn nicht mehr gesehen- und nun taucht er auf einmal hier auf, bei der einzigen Schule, die noch die dunklen Künste unterrichtet. Das kann kein Zufall sein. Ich möchte Sie bitten, den jungen Mr Potter doch etwas mehr im Auge zu behalten… und… vielleicht, bei passender Gelegenheit ein Gespräch mit mir zu arrangieren."

Karkaroff war hin und hergerissen zwischen dem Trotz, den er dem Schulleiter grundsätzlich entgegenbrachte und der Anerkennung dessen, dass dieser Fall wirklich wichtig war. Und außerdem… es war eine Möglichkeit, sich indirekt am dunklen Lord zu rächen. Karkaroff war wegen ihm nach Askaban verfrachtet worden. Er wollte fünf Jahre Qualen zurück. Fünf Jahre, in denen er vergeblich auf seinen Herrn gewartet hatte, während der- wie Dumbledore eben erzählt hatte, nach Harry Potter suchte. So jemandem konnte er nicht treu sein. Und deshalb musste er dem Schulleiter Hogwarts´ vorlieb nehmen wenngleich er ihn auch nie so wirklich leiden konnte.

„Ich helfe Ihnen", sagte Karkaroff leise, aber bestimmt. Dumbledore lächelte. „Ich kann Ihnen gar nicht sagen, wie dankbar ich für diese Hilfe bin. Sie werden sehen, dass diese Entscheidung eine gute Idee war." Dann drehte er sich mit einem „auf Wiedersehen" um und verschwand in grünen Flammen aus Karkaroffs Büro. Der Schulleiter Durmstrangs begann schon zu überlegen, wie er es anstellen sollte, Harry zu überwachen.

* * *

><p>Harry kam am nächsten Morgen gerade noch rechtzeitig in den Speisesaal, um die Ankündigung Karkaroffs zu hören: „Guten Morgen alle zusammen. Ich möchte eine kleine Rede halten, bevor ihr euch an unserem <em>deliziösen<em> Essen erfreuen könnt. Und zwar müssen wir uns _leider_ von 17 Schülerinnen und Schülern verabschieden, die leider nicht fähig waren, einen Sprachzauber zu wirken. Außerdem wollte ich euch noch das Ergebnis eines fehlgeschlagenen Sprachzaubers zeigen, falls jemand von den 17 auf die Idee kommen sollte, einen Selbstversuch zu machen- Kommen Sie, Frau Meyer, hüpfen Sie nur auf meine Hand!" Nun war leises Quaken hörbar.

Und kurz darauf präsentierte Karkaroff den versammelten Jahrgängen einen höchst unzufrieden aussehenden Frosch. Kurz darauf rief er lauthals: „Es freut mich natürlich, ihr zu der gelungenen Selbstverwandlung gratulieren zu können, die selbst unsere Medihexe bis jetzt noch nicht rückgängig machen konnte, was mich aber weniger freut, ist, dass ich ihr nicht zu einem gelungenen Sprachzauber gratulieren kann, der ja- soweit ich weiß- das ursprüngliche Ziel war. So, nun wünsche ich euch allen einen guten Appetit bei unserem leckeren Festmahl."

Harry wusste nicht, wie sie es geschafft hatten, aber das, was da auf den Tischen stand, schmeckte noch ekelhafter als das vorherige. Es war widerlich! Dadurch, dass er jeden Bissen hinunter würgen musste, verzögerte sich alles ein wenig und langsam aber sicher kamen Harry Bedenken, dass er es noch rechtzeitig zum Zaubertränke-Unterricht schaffen würde. Juan, der nichts gegessen hatte, aber scheinbar darauf wartete, dass Harry fertig wurde, sah es wohl ähnlich: „Iss ruhig noch ein bisschen langsamer. Wir kommen _bestimmt_ noch pünktlich. Garantiert!"


	27. Die erste Stunde

Die erste Stunde

Natürlich kamen sie zu spät. Harry hatte es auch nicht anders erwartet. Wenn sie das Schloss gekannt hätten, so wäre es sogar noch möglich gewesen, fünf Minuten später loszugehen, aber so war das ein hoffnungsloses Unterfangen. Sie konnten ja auch nicht ahnen, dass der Raum für Zaubertränke gerade einmal 200 Meter vom Speisesaal entfernt war. Und so waren sie quer durch das ganze Gebäude gelaufen, auf der verzweifelten Suche nach der Schlosskarte. Als sie die endlich entdeckt hatten, stellte sich heraus, dass die Karte absolut unleserlich war. („Haben sie einen Wettbewerb veranstaltet, um herauszufinden, wer die dämlichste Karte hinbekommt, oder wie?")

Der vergilbte Plan war in Miniatur auf ein DIN-A-5- Papier gequetscht worden- und die Hälfte dieses Blattes nahm auch noch die in Algerisch geschriebene Legende ein. Aus dieser Karte war nicht einmal der Ansatz einer Information herauszupressen. Und so irrten sie ungefähr eine halbe Stunde im Gebäude herum. Schließlich jedoch, durch den mehr oder weniger glücklichen Zufall, den Etikettelehrer zu treffen, der sie sofort in die Klasse scheuchte und meinte, dieser Vorfall werde noch etwas nach sich ziehen, entdeckten sie das Zaubertränke-Klassenzimmer. Zu erschöpft, sich darüber aufzuregen, wie man bloß so eine dämliche Karte aufhängen konnte, ließen sie sich auf ihre Stühle fallen und warfen die Sachen auf den Tisch.

Doch das Zuspätkommen war wohl nicht so schlimm gewesen. Es waren erst neun von normalerweise 28 Schülern in dem Raum. Der Zaubertränkelehrer starrte deprimiert an die Decke und wenn man ganz genau zuhörte, konnte man sogar verstehen, was er leise vor sich hinmurmelte: „Früher waren die Kinder noch vor dem Lehrer da, aber heutzutage kann man ja froh sein, wenn sie überhaupt mal erscheinen." Doch dann schien er zu bemerken, dass er zwei Neuankömmlinge hatte. Er wandte sich mit der Geschwindigkeit einer schwerstbehinderten Schnecke um und fragte missmutig: „Und warum seid ihr jetzt zu spät?"

„Wir wollten ja rechtzeitig kommen", erklärte Harry, „aber dann haben wir zuerst den Plan von Durmstrang nicht gefunden und dann war der auch noch unlesbar." Der Lehrer schaute ihn mit einem fassungslosen Blick an. „Dass der nicht so ganz leicht zu finden ist, sehe ich ja noch ein und das man deshalb ein bis zwei Minuten zu spät kommt. Aber wie kann der denn unlesbar sein? Seid ihr Analphabeten oder so etwas? Dann könnt ihr gleich eure Sachen packen, nach Hogwarts gehen und zu den Zentauren ziehen, das ist eher so euer Niveau. Unlesbar! Ich fasse es nicht!"

In Harry brodelte die Wut. Diese Schule war ja beinahe so wie seine ekelhaften Muggelverwandten! Es war unfair. Wie sollte man denn bitte bei einem derartigen Zeitdruck und solchen _Hilfestellungen _pünktlich kommen? Genau solche unlösbaren Aufgaben hatten die Dursleys auch immer gestellt, nur, um ihn dann später zu bestrafen. Aber er behielt die Ruhe. Vor allem im Sinne von Voldemorts Auftrag war es keine gute Idee, gleich am ersten Tag die Nerven zu verlieren. Doch eine kleine Richtigstellung war hier ja wohl angebracht: „Bei allem Respekt, aber wir können die Sprache, die darauf stand nicht lesen und außerdem war die Karte eher winzig als groß", sagte Harry und hielt seine Hände in Größe der Karte.

Der Lehrer stöhnte genervt auf: „Um Himmels Willen, das ist eine FALTkarte, die müsst ihr ausklappen, bevor ihr sie lesen könnt. Und wir dachten, indem wir Algerisch nach vorne machen müsste ja wohl jedem klar sein, dass es da noch weiter geht. Kein Mensch kann Algerisch lesen, auch nicht wir Russen- weshalb es da wohl mehrere Legenden geben muss, weil ja sonst keiner versteht, was da steht. Verstanden?"

Juan nuschelte etwas, aber es war etwas zu lang, um nur ein „Ja" zu sein. Nachdem der Tränkemeister nachfragte, wiederholte er: „Ja, also, warum habt ihr denn nicht gleich den ganzen Plan ausgefaltet an die Wand gemacht." Harry fiel sofort auf, dass Juan ziemlich zögerlich sprach. Überhaupt wirkte er viel nervöser im Vergleich dazu, wie er gewesen war, als nur er und Harry miteinander gesprochen hatten.„Weil so ein Klebefluch dieser Größe ziemlich anstrengend ist, deshalb. Außerdem geht das auch so, wenn man mal ein bisschen nachdenkt. Aber heute ist selber denken ja gar nicht mehr zu erwarten. Los, jetzt setzt euch, sonst plaudern wir selbst dann noch hier, wenn endlich alle da sind." Während sich Harry und Juan nebeneinander hinsetzten, kamen bereits die vier nächsten verspäteten Kinder herein.

„Entschuldigen Sie, dass wir zu spät kommen, aber wir haben leider ein Fenster für eine Tür gehalten und dann…" _…habt ihr gemerkt, dass dieses Schloss hier unter Wasser liegt- wie kann man nur so dämlich sein. Da ist ja selbst die Sache mit der Karte gar nichts gegen_, vervollständigte Harry in Gedanken. Auch der Lehrer unterbrach sie: „Oh Gott!", stöhnte er auf. „Was ist denn das hier für ein Lehrgang? Die einen sind zu blöd, eine Karte zu falten, die anderen verwechseln die Keller- mit der Klassenzimmertür und finden dann erst mal nicht mehr heraus und wieder andere können ein Fenster nicht von einer Tür unterscheiden. Was kommt denn als nächstes? Sagt mir dann einer, dass er das Wasser draußen für ein Schwimmbecken gehalten hat und nur kurz baden war? Ist ja auch egal, setzt euch. Den Trank, den ich heute brauen konnte, kann ich vergessen. Es würde mich überraschen, wenn auch nur die Hälfte hier noch heute ankommen würde." Während er redete, seufzte er immer wieder ziemlich tief.

So nach und nach trudelten die Schüler und Schülerinnen ein. Und kurz vor Ende der zweiten Stunde waren dann auch sämtliche Schüler anwesend. Durmstrang glich einem unglaublich großen Labyrinth mit seinen Gängen und unzähligen Türen. Die meisten hatten sich im Keller des altehrwürdigen Schlosses verirrt und nur mit Müh und Not wieder herausgefunden. Der Keller war nämlich _tatsächlich _ein Labyrinth. Früher- so erfuhren Harry und Juan während der Stunde- hatte man Schüler, die sich den Regeln widersetzten, ans Ende dieses Labyrinths gesetzt und sie dort sich selbst überlassen.

Noch nie hatte einer den Weg durch das komplette Labyrinth gefunden- die Schüler, die hier zu spät kamen, waren nach spätestens einer Stunde wieder aus dem Labyrinth herausbefördert worden, weil die Lehrer Schule diverse Zauber gewirkt hatte, die das wirklich tiefe Eindringen in dieses Labyrinth verhinderten. Früher gab es diese Zauber noch nicht und so kam auch jeder Schüler, der damals versehentlich hereingeraten war, erst heraus, als es kritisch wurde- dann reagierten die Schutzzauber. Den Schülern, die damals auf sich allein gestellt als Strafe im Labyrinth ausgesetzt worden waren, war auch noch der Zauberstab entnommen worden, sodass sie nicht einmal Licht besaßen. Erst, wenn der Zustand der Schüler ins Kritische überging, hatten die Schutzzauber sie wieder herausgeholt. Inzwischen war diese Art der Folter allerdings verboten.

Im gleichen Zeitraum brachten sie auch in Erfahrung, wie es sein konnte, dass so viele Schüler ausgerechnet zu der einzigen Tür gelaufen waren, die zum Keller führte, weil sie von dieser „angezogen wurden und überhaupt die Kellertür ganz genau so aussah wie alle anderen Türen." Und da dachten sie halt, dass „diese komische Anziehung jedes Mal da ist, wenn in eben diesem Klassenzimmer Unterricht ist." Harry glaubte dieser Ausrede zwar erst nicht so ganz, doch als sie jeder vorbrachte, der in den Keller gelaufen war und der Lehrer jedes Mal nur verständnisvoll nickte (und leise seufzte), war ihm klar, dass sie der Wirklichkeit entsprechen musste.

Was Harry sich allerdings fragte, war, warum niemand gemerkt hatte, dass er gerade nach unten lief. Aber das hatte auch noch später Zeit. Da nun alle da waren, begann der Tränkelehrer zu sprechen: „Also, ich bin Herr Dmitrijew. Bevor einer fragt, das „Professor" lassen wir in Russland weg. Da es ja keiner für nötig erachtet hat, pünktlich zu kommen, brauchen wir auch gar nichts mehr anfangen. Nur ein paar Sachen muss ich noch sagen, weil ich ja mal wieder die erste Stunde habe (dahinter murmelte er noch etwas von einem dämlichen vergesslichen Karkaroff) Zuerst einmal habe ich zu sagen, dass es Schulbibliothek mehrere Bereiche gibt. In allen sind dieselben Bücher, nur in anderen Sprachen. Wir haben alle Bücher in Spanisch, Englisch, Französisch, Deutsch, Portugiesisch, Italienisch, Polnisch, Griechisch, Norwegisch und selbstverständlich Russisch. Noch ein paar andere sind auch dabei, glaube ich.

Die Bereiche sind ziemlich gut ausgeschildert, da kann man sich also zurechtfinden. Wir haben das deshalb gemacht, weil ein einfacher Sprachzauber leider nicht bewirkt, dass man die Sprache, die man spricht, auch noch schreiben kann. Sonst gäbe es das Fach „Alte Runen" wohl auch nicht, man bräuchte sich die Sprache ja nur anhexen zu lassen, um die alten Bücher zu übersetzten und mit den Runen Magie wirken zu können.

Außerdem habe ich hier noch- wie viele seid ihr- ah ja, 74- einen _faltbaren_ Durmstrangplan für euch, da sich unser Schulleiter schon dachte, dass ihr den Weg zu dem richtigen Plan nicht so leicht findet. Nach einem Jahr wird euch der Plan aber wieder weggenommen, wir möchten ja nicht dauernd welche vervielfältigen, um die dann den neuen Schülern zu geben. So, wie ich das inzwischen kenne, werdet ihr die Pläne sowieso alle verlieren. Was Besseres brauche ich von euch ja schon nicht mehr erwarten." Kurz starrte er etwas deprimiert zu Boden, dann fügte er noch hinzu:

„Ach ja, die Zaubertrank- und die Verwandlungsstunden sind die einzigen, die ihr zusammen habt, weil das die einzigen Klassenräume sind, die genug Kapazität für euch alle haben. Zu allen anderen Stunden werdet ihr in drei Gruppen aufgeteilt. Auf den Stundenplänen, die ihr von uns zugeschickt bekommen habt, erkennt ihr ja, wo ihr gleich hinmüsst. Ich hoffe nur, dass wenigstens diese Leistung noch möglich ist. Früher wäre das ja selbstverständlich gewesen, aber heute- na ja, die Stunde ist beendet!"

Sämtliche Schüler nahmen sich nach dieser langen, in trauriger, leicht leiernder Stimme gehaltenen Rede des Lehrers die Karten und flüchteten aus dem Klassenraum, um diesmal wenigstens pünktlich zu kommen.


	28. Duellzauber

Duellzauber

Dank des Plans kamen diesmal sämtliche Erstklässler (zumindest die, die Duellzaubern hatten) pünktlich. Das Klassenzimmer war (wie das Zaubertränkezimmer auch) völlig karg und schien außer einem Fenster nur glatte, graue Felswände zu besitzen, was Harry allmählich verwunderte. Eigentlich- das musste er zugeben- hätte er schon etwas mehr Prunk und Verzierungen erwartet. Durmstrang war eine Schule der Reinblüter- und diese waren nicht gerade dafür bekannt, in kargen Hütten zu leben. Aber vielleicht war ihnen ja nur noch nicht alles gezeigt worden.

In diesem Augenblick ging die Klassentür auf und es erschien ein etwas untersetzer Mann mit kurz geschnittenen Haaren, aus denen die Farbe schon komplett entwichen war und Bartstoppeln, die noch zur Hälfte hellorange gefärbt waren. Er trug einen langen, weiten Umhang, der ihm beim Gehen hinterher flatterte. Sein Gang war etwas eigentümlich, es war eine Mischung zwischen Rennen und Gehen, bei der er mit kurzen Schritten doch überraschend schnell vorankam und so die Distanz zwischen Tür und Lehrerpult schneller überbrückt hatte als Harry die Distanz zwischen Tür und Stuhl. „Guten Tag, holt bitte schon einmal eure Sachen heraus. Also, wie ihr unschwer erkennen könnt, bin ich euer Lehrer für Duellzauber. Mein Name ist Smirnow. Was ihr in diesem Fach lernen werdet, ist eigentlich klar. Zauber zur Verteidigung gegen Feinde. Ich möchte jetzt auch nicht lange drumherumreden, sondern sofort anfangen. Reden lernt ihr woanders."

Er sprach leicht abgehackt und baute eine große Menge an Füllworten in seine „Rede" ein, was den Eindruck förderte, dass er weder zu großer Ruhe noch zu großer Redseligkeit neigte. „Denkt der, hinter ihm steht einer mit dem Beil und haut zu, wenn er den Satz nicht in drei Sekunden zu Ende gebracht hat?", fragte Juan sarkastisch. Doch er hätte wohl besser den Mund gehalten, denn sofort flog er gefühlt drei Meter in die Luft und landete etwas unsanft direkt vor Herrn Smirnow. Dieser schaute ihn unheilvoll an. „Wir haben da hinten eine Wäscheleine, mit der können Sie sich unterhalten, falls Sie noch einmal in meinem Unterricht unerlaubt sprechen. Ich habe hier ein paar magische Klammern, mit denen könnte ich Sie daran befestigen. Ich hoffe, Sie haben mich klar verstanden." Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, murmelte er leise „_Wingardium Leviosa_" und hob Juan über die Köpfe der Schüler hinweg zu seinem Platz zurück.

„Frechheiten in meinem Unterricht werde ich mir nicht gefallen lassen. Auf diesem Raum liegt ein Hörzauber, der eine ausgezeichnete Wirkung hat. Die dummen Sprüche könnt ihr euch für die Gänge aufheben." Harry drehte sich etwas erschrocken zu Juan um. Natürlich hatte er gehört, dass Karkaroff den Lehrern so gut wie freie Hand ließ, aber diese Rigorosität im Umgang mit den Schülern hatte er nicht wirklich erwartet. Dies war wohl ein Lehrer, bei dem man etwas vorsichtiger sein sollte.

„Also, wie gesagt, ich möchte nicht lange reden, sondern anfangen. Die Leute, gegen die ihr euch hier verteidigen lernt, reden auch nicht erst mit euch, bevor sie jemanden angreifen. Als erstes möchte ich mit euch einen einfachen Zauber der Grundstufe üben. Er ist nicht schwer zu sprechen, die Bewegungen dazu sind auch nicht allzu schwer- ich erwarte von euch, dass ihr ihn Ende dieser Woche schafft. Durmstrang hat einen sehr engen Terminplan, der mehr Übungszeit einfach nicht zulässt. So, wir fangen an- wer meldet sich freiwillig zur Demonstration dieses Zaubers?"

Der Lehrer blickte erwartungsvoll in die Klasse, doch natürlich meldete sich niemand. Alle versuchten sich, entweder unter dem Tisch oder hinter dem davor sitzenden Schüler zu verstecken. Herr Smirnow schien dies jedoch keinesfalls zu überraschen oder zu enttäuschen. „Oh, kein Freiwilliger? Nun, dann werde ich jemanden willkürlich auswählen müssen- wie wäre es mit Ihnen, Herr…?" Sein Blick war ganz eindeutig auf Juan gerichtet, der langsam an seinem Stuhl hinunterrutschte. Er ahnte schon, dass er sich mit seiner vorlauten Bemerkung einen Feind gemacht hatte. Ein Feind, der ihm jetzt sieben sehr lange Jahre lang begegnen würde. _Bitte lass ihn nächstes Jahr in Rente gehen_, dachte er noch, bevor er sich erhob und sehr langsam in Richtung Lehrerpult bewegte.

Smirnow sagte: „Der Zauber, den ich verführen werde, heißt Tarantallegra. Mit ihm kann man jemanden dazu bringen, völlig unkontrolliert zu tanzen. Durchaus ein hilfreicher Zauber, denn wenn der Gegner im Duell nur am Tanzen ist, kann er euch kaum mehr angreifen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr die Wirkung beeindruckend finden werdet. Doch zuerst brauche ich etwas mehr Platz, sonst hat unser junger Freund hier ja nicht genug Platz zum Tanzen. _Activa!"_ Er deutete dabei mit seinem Zauberstab scheinbar willkürlich auf den Fußboden, doch plötzlich schoben sich die dunklen Felswände des Raumes auseinander.

Es knirschte, als der Fels sich über den mit Sandstein befliesten Fußboden schob. Nachdem die Wände sich soweit verschoben hatten, dass nun mehr als 25 Meter Platz zwischen ihnen war, öffnete sich der Fußboden und eine riesige schwarze Platte erhob sich daraus. Sie war genau so lang, dass sie gerade in den Raum passte, aber nur etwa 3 Meter breit. Außerdem hob sie sich vom Rest des Klassenzimmers ab, da sie reich verschnörkelt und verziert war und an den Rändern etwas in goldenen Lettern geschrieben war, was für Harry jedoch aufgrund der Tatsache, dass er die Sprache Russisch nicht lesen konnte, nicht zu entziffern war.

Sehr unsicher trat Juan auf die Plattform, einzig und allein von dem Gedanken beherrscht, dass die Stunde genau jetzt beendet werden sollte. Doch Herr Smirnow rief ohne einen Funken von Mitgefühl: „_Tarantallegra!"_ Der bläuliche Zauber flog auf Juan zu, der gar nicht erst versuchte, auszuweichen, weil der Fluch dafür einfach zu schnell herannahte. Kaum hatte der Fluch ihn getroffen, fingen Juans Beine an, unkontrolliert zu zucken und er sprang wie ein wild gewordener Affe quer über die Duellplattform. Die meisten Kinder lachten. Auch Harry konnte kaum an sich halten, als er sah, wie Juan mit einem Ausdruck vollkommenen Entsetzens über die schwarze Fläche steppte.

„So", sagte Herr Smirnow mit leichter Befriedigung in der Stimme. „Und jetzt versuche einmal, einen Zauber auf mich abzuschießen. So, wie ich die Reinblutfamilien kenne, haben sie dir bestimmt schon ein paar beigebracht." Juan trat bereits der Schweiß von der körperlichen Anstrengung auf die Stirn und es war ihm nicht einmal mehr möglich, den Zauberstab zielgenau auf den Lehrer zu richten. Sein Expelliarmus flog nicht auf Herrn Smirnow zu, sondern flog auf direktem Wege dahin, wo die lachenden Klassenkameraden Juans saßen. Diese waren viel zu langsam, um zu reagieren und es traf ausgerechnet den dicken Jungen, der gestern im Rohr steckenblieb. Sein Zauberstab flog durch die Luft, landete aber dank Herrn Smirnows Geistesgegenwart, der sofort einen Schwebezauber anwandte, wieder sicher in der Hand des Jungen.

Unterdessen war Juan auch noch der eigene Zauberstab aus der Hand gefallen, weil er ihn bei den gewagten Sprüngen und Tanzschritten, die seine Beine inzwischen vollführten, nicht mehr halten konnte. Als er auch noch stolperte und hinfiel, erlöste Herr Smirnow ihn von dem Fluch. „So, ich hoffe, ihr wisst jetzt, wie der Fluch funktionieren sollte. Sucht euch einen Partner und beginnt, die Formel zu üben. Da er euch sowieso nicht gelingen wird, braucht auch niemand Angst zu haben, dass er plötzlich nicht mehr aufhören kann zu tanzen.- Ach ja, die, die den Fluch aufgrund von Privatunterricht schon beherrschen, gehen mit mir in den hinteren Teil der Klasse- _Activa!"_ Diesmal wurden Stühle sowie Tische nach unten in den Boden gezogen. Auch sämtliche Schulsachen verschwanden in den Sandsteinplatten. Viele Kinder sprangen noch rechtzeitig auf, doch ein paar kippten mit überraschtem Gesichtsausdruck nach hinten. Nun fuhr aus der gesamten Fläche des Klassenzimmers eine schwarze Plattform, die der anderen genau glich- bis auf das Detail, dass beide zusammen nun sämtliche Bereiche des Raumes abdeckten. Das Zimmer war zu einer einzigen riesigen Duellplattform geworden.

Juan unterdessen stand noch ziemlich benommen da und brauchte wahrscheinlich erst einmal eine Pause. Überraschend war für Harry nur, dass Herr Smirnow nichts zu Juans Nichtstun sagte. Offenbar hielt er dessen Tanzschritte von eben für eine ausreichende Strafe. Da der einzige, den Harry schon halbwegs kennengelernt hatte, wohl aus körperlichen Gründen nicht mitüben konnte, würde er sich einen anderen Partner suchen müssen. Nur- zu Harrys Entsetzen gab es nur noch eine Person, die keinen Partner gefunden hatte: Der Dicke.

Mangels Alternativen sprach Harry ihn an, ob er mit ihm zusammen üben wolle. Doch dabei fragte er sich, was wohl der dunkle Lord dazu sagen würde, könnte er ihn jetzt sehen. Ein Junge mit so einer Statur war bestimmt keine Bereicherung für die Todesser. Aber gut, Harry musste ja nur mit ihm trainieren. Nach seiner Anfrage sah der Junge Harry zunächst nur etwas erstaunt an, dann beeilte er sich jedoch, zuzustimmen.

Der Zauberspruch war für Harry schwieriger als gedacht, soll heißen, er konnte machen, was er wollte, nie schaffte er auch nur annähernd diesen Zauber.

Unterdessen hatte sich Juan erholt und ging ohne Umschweife zu Harry und dem dicklichen Jungen- German Koslow hieß er- um zu fragen, ob eine Dreiergruppe eventuell auch möglich wäre. Darüber war Harry ziemlich erstaunt, eigentlich hatte er erwartet, dass Juan den Zauberspruch bereits beherrschte, weil seine Eltern ihm ja offensichtlich Privatunterricht gaben (was Harry einen leichten Stich der Eifersucht versetzte) doch das war nicht der Fall. In Spanien, wo Juan herkam, kannte man diesen Zauber wohl nicht.

Es zeigte sich aber, dass Herr Smirnow ein außerordentlich fairer Lehrer war. Er korrigierte Zauberstabhaltungen, führte die Betonung des Spruches vor und half dabei, den Spruch zu erlernen, wo er nur konnte. Hier waren ihm seine schnellen Links-Zwo-Drei-Vier-Armeeschritte sehr von Nutzen, obwohl nicht einmal er so schnell hinterher kam, wie Kinder etwas falsch machten.

Was Harry (und wohl auch Juan selbst) sehr überraschte, war, dass er über den Vorfall am Anfang der Stunde einfach hinwegging und dem Spanier trotz dessen dabei half, die Formel zu erlernen- auch, wenn das mit außerordentlich wenig Erfolg gekrönt war.

Am Ende der Stunde gelang es natürlich noch niemandem außer den Kindern mit Privatunterricht, den Zauberspruch richtig auszuführen, ganz wie Herr Smirnow gesagt hatte. Überraschenderweise stellte sich German am Geschicktesten an, er hatte es sogar schon geschafft, dass die Beine leicht zuckten. Leider hatte er dabei den Zauberstab verkehrt herum gehalten und so waren es seine eigenen Beine, die gezuckt hatten. Aber er war der einzige Schüler mit sichtbaren Ergebnissen, was schon eine Leistung darstellte.

Harry hatte es ungeheuer aufgeregt, dass er selbst seinem Zauberstab keine Wirkung entlocken konnte, während diese _Person_ es hinbekam und er nahm sich vor, so lange zu üben, bis auch er den Zauber beherrschte. Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass Harry jedem x-beliebigen Schüler hinterher hinkte. Sein eigener Stolz gebot es ihm, besser zu sein als der Rest. Und dann war da noch der dunkle Lord, der dies ebenfalls forderte.

Doch alles in allem dachte er sich beim Rausgehen, dass er hoffte, die Dunkle Künste- Lehrerin wäre ähnlich wie Herr Smirnow. Vielleicht noch mit ein bisschen mehr Humor.

* * *

><p>EDIT: Wie ihr vielleicht schon bemerkt habt, flacht die Geschichte an dieser Stelle ein wenig ab, was die Spannung angeht. Doch in dieser Sache kann ich euch beruhigen: In ein paar Kapiteln nimmt die Geschichte wieder Fahrt auf, das hier ist nur das Intro der neuen Schule und Lehrer- damit ich dies später nicht noch irgendwie einschieben muss.<p> 


	29. Dumbledores Reue

Dumbledores Reue

Igor Karkaroff saß äußerst missmutig an seinem von Briefen und Papieren übersäten Schreibtisch. Offenbar waren Posteulen ziemlich schnell. Anders war es nicht zu erklären, dass schon jetzt massenweise Briefe empörter Eltern hineinflatterten. Aber das war ja noch nicht einmal das Schlimmste. Wenn es doch bloß nur Briefe gewesen wären! Aber die meisten von ihnen fingen leider kurz nach der Ankunft auch noch an, den bedauernswerten Schulleiter Durmstrangs mit quäkender, nicht zu überhörender Stimme anzubrüllen.

Es gab selten Momente, in denen sich der Direktor mehr wünschte, er hätte das Schloss selbst entworfen. Unter anderem hätte er zum Beispiel die Briefröhre, durch die alle Posteulen die Briefe abwarfen, welche hier ankommen sollten, niemals eingebaut. Und wenn er sie eingebaut hätte, dann ganz bestimmt ohne dieses vermaledeite Röhrchen, das direkt zu seinem Büro führte. Warum baute man ein vor Blicken und Neugierigen, ein vor der ganzen Welt geschütztes Schloss, wenn Posteulen es dann so doch noch erreichen konnten, um den Schulleiter zu ärgern?

Andererseits wusste Karkaroff selbstverständlich ganz genau, dass er selbst schuld war. Es war ihm jedoch in der gebotenen Eile nicht mehr möglich gewesen, die Eltern darüber zu informieren, dass die in Durmstrang dieses Jahr verfügbaren Speisen eventuell ein klein wenig gewöhnungsbedürftig sein würden. Er hatte sich ganz einfach mit der Planung verschätzt. Dabei war die Idee ursprünglich brillant gewesen.

Karkaroff war schon lange auf der Suche nach einer Idee gewesen, wie er die Magie der Kinder frühzeitig verstärken könnte. Natürlich gab es die Möglichkeit, sie einfach mächtigere Zaubersprüche zu lehren, damit ihre Magie reagierte und sich selbst verstärkte. In dieser Hinsicht war sie wie ein Muskel, der einfach durch Training dazu angeregt werden musste, zu wachsen. Bei magischer Erschöpfung versuchte die Magie, einen erneuten derartigen Zusammenbruch zu verhindern- und verstärkte sich selbst. Leider war die Überlastung durch zu starke Zaubersprüche, die die Magie eines Kindes nicht vertragen konnte, durch das russische Ministerium für Magie strikt verboten. Wegen angeblicher Gefährdung der Kinder.

Weil der Schulleiter schon seit seiner Schulzeit versuchte, Gesetze jeglicher Art zu seinen Gunsten auszulegen und darin meist auch erfolgreich war, hatte er nach langer Bedenkzeit endlich eine Lösung für das Problem gefunden. Und diese Lösung war, so banal es auch klang: Schlechtes Essen. Wenn man den Geschmack des Essens- nicht aber die Verträglichkeit!- auf ein so unterirdisches Niveau brachte, dass selbst eine Kanalratte es verschmähen würde, würde jeder Mensch reagieren und etwas dagegen unternehmen. Tatsächlich gab es einen Zauber, der geeignet war, um den Geschmack von etwas zu ändern. Allerdings war dieser Zauber auf dem Niveau eines Fünftklässlers und durfte daher auch erst im 5. Jahr gelehrt werden.

Das hieß, der Zauber war ideal für Karkaroffs Zwecke. Er überforderte die Magie der Erstklässler wie auch der Jahrgänge 2-4 deutlich- aber aus Mangel an anderen Möglichkeiten müssten sie ihn doch anwenden. Und dabei unbewusst die Grundlage legen, um wesentlich stärker zu werden als jeder andere Schüler, welcher so etwas nie getan hatte. Die Tatsache, dass eine derartige Überforderung lebensgefährlich war, übersah der Direktor geflissentlich. Für ihn war es der perfekte Plan. Endlich hatte er die Gesetzeslücke gefunden, nach der er so lange suchte.

Indem er den Kindern schlechtes Essen gab, nötigte er ihnen ja nicht auf, den Zauber auszuführen. Er gab ja auch keine Tipps oder motivierte dazu. Damit blieb er völlig straffrei. Die Kinder konnten ebenfalls nicht bestraft werden. Oh ja, er war wirklich außerordentlich stolz auf sich gewesen. Nur leider trat dann ein Problem auf, welches die ganze Angelegenheit deutlich verzögerte und mit dem niemand- nicht einmal er selbst- gerechnet hatte. Wie machte man gute Speisen zu ekelhaft schmeckenden Substanzen, die aber noch verträglich waren? Kein Zauberer hatte sich je darüber Gedanken gemacht, wie man Essen verderben konnte, ohne es schädlich zu machen.

Erst war natürlich die Idee gekommen, einfach zu viel Salz hinzuzugeben. Aber das erwies sich als schlechte Variante, weil man Salz oder andere Gewürze mit einem ziemlich einfachen Zauberer herausdestillieren konnte. Also musste man das Essen irgendwie verzaubern. Die ersten Versuche gingen dabei völlig daneben. Mal schmeckte alles noch besser als zuvor, dann entwickelten sich darin ausgesprochen prächtige Würmer, die einfach nicht weggehen wollten und schließlich wurde sogar ein Kürbissaft im Magen einer der Hauselfen, die als Vorkoster herhalten mussten, lebendig und hätte sie ohne Hilfe der Medihexe vermutlich von innen zerfressen.

Am Ende jedoch glückte es, aber nun wurde die Zeit knapp. Man musste alles für das neue Schuljahr vorbereiten, wodurch die Benachrichtigung der Eltern völlig in Vergessenheit geriet. Ein Fehler, der Karkaroffs brillanter Idee fürs Erste den Hals brach. Denn dieser wusste genau: Man sollte sich nie mit den wütenden Eltern eines Reinblutkindes anlegen. Deshalb beschloss er schon nach Ankunft der ersten Heuler, die Idee auf nächstes Schuljahr zu vertagen und nun nur noch feinste Kost anzubieten- wie man es seit jeher von der Küche des altehrwürdigen Internats gewohnt war.

Apropos Heuler. In diesem Augenblick traf mal wieder einer ein. Nach einer kurzen Prüfung wusste der Schulleiter, dass auch dieser Heuler dagegen geschützt war, zerstört zu werden. Ihm blieb also nichts anderes übrig, als mit entnervter Miene, auf das Papier vor ihm zu starren, welches gerade im Begriff war, mit dem Schreien zu beginnen.

**„Sehr geehrter Herr Karkaroff!**

**Was glauben Sie eigentlisch, wer Sie sind?! Isch dachte, Durmstrong sei eine gute Schule mit onnehmbarer Verkostigung, aber isch `abe misch wohl geirrt! Wollen Sie die Schüler vergiften?! Sollte isch noch ein einziges Mal `ören von schleschtem Essen, konnen Sie was erleben! Auch `ier in Fronkreisch `aben wir Einfluss auf die russische Regierung und konnten durschaus I´ren Rauschmiss bewirken! Und sollte mein Sonn irgendwelsche Anseischen von einer Vergiftung seigen, sind Sie geliefert!**

**Mit freundlischen Grüßen,**

**Marie-Claudette Bernaud!**

Da die gute Frau extrem schnell redete, war Karkaroff kaum imstande auch nur ein Wort zu verstehen, trotz ihres gebrochenen Russischs konnte er aber erahnen, was es wohl heißen sollte. Zum Glück war das festliche Bankett für den Mittag bereits in den Auftrag gegeben.

Und nun musste er versuchen, endlich einen Weg zu finden, diese verdammte Röhre zu verstopfen, um den immer stärker werdenden Kopfschmerz zumindest ein bisschen einzudämmen.

* * *

><p>Albus Dumbledore ging mit besorgter Miene in seinem Büro auf und ab. Seit gestern, seitdem er Karkaroff gebeten hatte, doch bitte mehr auf Harry zu achten, plagte ihn die Befürchtung, dass es schon längst zu spät war, um Harry auf den richtigen Pfad zurückzuleiten. Doch da war noch mehr. Etwas, was er schon seit genau drei Jahren mit sich herumtrug: Schuld. Wer war denn der kontrollsüchtige alte Narr gewesen, der unbedingt ein Kind quälen wollte? Wer hatte denn danach in seinem eigenen Schloss gegen einen Geist versagt? Nur er selbst.<p>

Dumbledore wusste genau, wen man dafür verantwortlich machen durfte, dass Harry Potter nun auf der Seite des Bösen, auf der Seite von Lord Voldemort stand. Einen gewissen alten Herren, dessen Blick vom Alter schon so getrübt war, dass er Kinder für seine Zwecke missbrauchte und sie misshandeln ließ. Konnte er überhaupt noch mit gutem Gewissen von sich behaupten, auf der richtigen Seite zu stehen? Voldemort quälte seine Opfer für 5 Minuten bis zu einer Stunde. Dumbledore hatte sein Opfer für sieben lange Jahre gequält.

Oh, wenn er doch nur die Zeit zurückdrehen könnte. Er würde alles besser machen, Harry ein liebevolles Zuhause geben, ihm ein Mentor sein. Und nicht sein Folterer. In was für einer geistigen Umnachtung musste er für diese 7 Jahre eigentlich gewesen sein? Vielleicht wäre ihm, hätte Harry selbst sich nicht dagegen gewehrt, auch noch eingefallen, den Jungen in eine Zelle mit Bellatrix Lestrange in Askaban zu stecken.

Außerdem bedrückte ihn noch etwas anderes. Faktisch gesehen war er nicht nur ein Mensch, der Kindesmisshandlung befürwortete und befahl, sondern auch noch ein Mörder. Rita Kimmkorn ging, das wusste der alte Schulleiter genau, komplett auf sein Konto. Innerhalb von nur 7 Jahren war es ihm gelungen, 4 Menschen indirekt zu töten- ja, auch die Dursleys zählte er hinzu- und die ganze Zaubererwelt dem Untergang preiszugeben. Was für eine erstaunliche Leistung. Als er sich diese niederschmetternde Bilanz zum ersten Mal ganz deutlich vor Augen führte, wurde dem Schulleiter zum ersten Mal bewusst, wie sehr er eigentlich versagt hatte.

Fawkes fühlte die Selbstvorwürfe seines Vertrauten und verspürte plötzlich den unbändigen Wunsch, ihn zu trösten. Nach Jahren, in denen sie sich immer weiter voneinander entfernt hatten, kam Dumbledore mehr und mehr auf den richtigen Weg zurück- nicht, dass er sich je ganz davon abgekehrt hätte, aber seine Manipulationen konnte man auch nicht mehr als „gut" betrachten. In den letzten zwei Jahren jedoch hatte sich das gebessert und was er nun sah, war genau derjenige, den er damals als Vertrauten auswählte.

Das war der wahre Albus Dumbledore. In dem Bewusstsein dessen, dass der Schulleiter endlich seine Fehler eingesehen hatte und diese zu korrigieren bereit war, verlor die derzeitige desaströse Lage der Dinge an Bedeutung. Fawkes begann zu singen. Ein Lied voller Hoffnung, Aufbruchsstimmung und Tatendrang. Dumbledore blickte auf. Schon lange war von Fawkes´ Gesang nichts mehr zu hören gewesen. Und er verstand, was sein alter Freund ihm sagen wollte. „Ja, du hast Recht", meinte er lächelnd. „Vielleicht sollte ich einfach den Ratschlag befolgen, den ich vor vielen Jahren einmal einem Schüler gegeben habe. Man muss die Vergangenheit zwar immer vor Augen haben und sich an sie erinnern, aber doch in der Gegenwart leben und nicht alten Fehlern oder Wunden nachtrauern. Vergangenes kann man nicht ändern, die Zukunft jedoch ist jederzeit beeinflussbar.

Und nun ist es an der Zeit, die Zukunft mal wieder etwas aufzuhellen."


	30. Unhöfliche Etikette

Unhöfliche Etikette

Zauberkunst stellte sich als ein eher unspektakuläres Fach heraus, auch wenn die Lehrerin Frau Kornikowa sich alle Mühe gab, es so interessant wie möglich zu machen. Die sehr junge Dame- sie mochte wohl um die 30 sein- zeigte sehr viel Begeisterung für ihr Fach und Harry dachte sich leise, dass sie ruhig etwas davon dem ausgebrannt wirkenden Herrn Dmitrijew abgeben könnte. Doch in dieser Stunde passierte etwas, was vor allem für Harry sehr interessant war.

Denn wie auch schon in Duellzauber war es ihm nicht möglich, den Zauber auszuführen. In diesem Fall sollten sie eine Feder mit _Wingardium Leviosa _zum Schweben bringen. Aber es klappte einfach nicht. Dabei machte er alles genau wie alle anderen! Sogar Juan, der den Zauber bereits beherrschte, sagte ihm, dass all seine Bewegungen korrekt waren. Seine Aussprache lag anfangs noch im Argen, doch nach einer halben Stunde beherrschte er auch die. Und doch… es funktionierte einfach nicht. Schließlich überwand er seinen Stolz und bat die Lehrerin um Hilfe, die allerdings erst nach einer weiteren Viertelstunde kommen konnte, weil sie so oft hin und her gescheucht wurde.

Diese war zunächst auch sehr verwundert, warum es nicht funktionierte- wie gesagt, Harry machte alles richtig. Dann jedoch kam sie auf eine Idee und fragte ihn, woran er bei der Ausführung des Zaubers denken würde. Jedes Mal, wenn Harry erfolglos versuchte, die vor ihm liegende Feder zum Schweben zu bringen, verzerrte sich sein Gesicht leicht. Der Erstklässler selbst war noch gar nicht auf die Idee gekommen, dass es daran liegen könnte. Er machte es wie damals bei den Dursleys:

Nachdem er genug Hass in sich gesammelt hatte, dachte er daran, wie die Feder schweben sollte und führte den Zauber aus. Das antwortete er auch der Lehrerin, in Erwartung noch größeren Unverständnisses, schließlich machte er alles richtig. Aber Frau Kornikowa sah ihn zunächst sehr überrascht an und erklärte ihm dann, dass es so nicht funktioniere. Die weiße Magie wurde von so negativen Gefühlen wie Wut oder Hass blockiert. Anders war es mit der schwarzen Magie, die allein durch solche Gefühle ausgeführt werden konnte. Daher kam auch die Einteilung in weiße und schwarze Magie.

Er musste visualisieren, was er wollte und dann sowohl Zauberformel als auch Zauberstabbewegung genau richtig vollführen. Als er dies tat, funktionierte es tatsächlich, aber das erwartete befriedigende Gefühl, das Gefühl von Macht, welches er schon drei lange Jahre vermisste, blieb vollständig aus. Enttäuscht sah er die schwebende Feder vor sich an. „Was ist?", fragte ihn Frau Kornikowa. „Es funktioniert doch." „Aber ich fühle nichts", sagte Harry. „Kein befriedigendes Gefühl oder so, nicht so wie beim letzten Mal." War dies etwa ein weiterer Unterschied zwischen weißer und schwarzer Magie? Er konnte sich ja denken, dass er selbst damals schwarze Magie angewandt hatte.

Harry spürte plötzlich, dass etwas nicht stimmte und als er den Blick von seiner schwebenden Feder wandte, erkannte er, dass sowohl Frau Kornikowa als auch Juan ihn entsetzt anstarrten. „Wie", fragte Frau Kornikowa mit einer leisen, flüsternden Stimme. „Wie kommst du auf die Idee, danach würde sich irgendein Rausch einstellen?" „Na ja, also beim letzten Mal…", setzte Harry zu einer Erklärung an, brach dann jedoch ab, weil ihm einfiel, dass es eventuell keine besonders gute Idee war, einer Lehrerin von seinem Mord zu erzählen. „Was war beim letzten Mal?", fragte die Lehrerin mit unverhohlenem Schock.

„Nichts, nichts!", antwortete er ein wenig zu schnell und so laut, dass sich einige seiner Klassenkameraden bereits zu ihm umdrehten. „Es ist nur… ich dachte… vielleicht fühlt man ja irgendwas, wenn man zaubert, dass einem sagt, dass man alles richtig gemacht hat." Frau Kornikowa starrte ihn zweifelnd an, sagte aber nichts mehr und begab sich ohne Umschweife zu einem anderen Schüler, der leider nicht auf die Feder, sondern auf den Tisch gezielt hatte und nun verzweifelt versuchte, den Tisch davon abzuhalten, durch die Klasse zu fliegen.

Die gesamte Stunde wurde Harry das Gefühl nicht los, einen Fehler gemacht zu haben.

* * *

><p>Beim Mittagessen im großen Saal erhob sich zunächst erst einmal wieder der Schulleiter, der das erstaunliche Kunststück vollbrachte, allein durch das Anschlagen eines Glases mit einem Löffel die gesamte Halle zur Ruhe zu bringen.<p>

„Hallo, allerseits. Ich hoffe, ihr hattet einen angenehmen Schultag und kamt zu _jeder_ Stunde pünktlich. Sollte ich durch Zufall herausbekommen, dass auch nur _einer_ der Erstklässler bei nur _einer_ Stunde zu spät kam, wird er für jede Minute, welche er zu spät kam, bestraft werden." Karkaroff war in einer gefährlichen Stimmung und hatte extrem schlechte Laune. Er war noch immer erzürnt wegen dem Scheitern seiner Idee. Und das ließ er alle anderen auch spüren. „Ich könnte mir zum Beispiel vorstellen, dass man für jede Minute des Zuspätkommens eine Minute an einer Wäscheleine verbringen muss, an den Ohren daran aufgehängt und mit diversen Kleintieren an sich entlang krabbelnd." Vor allem die Reinblüter erschauerten bei dem letzten Teil des Satzes.

„Aber kommen wir zu etwas anderem. Die Schüler, welche _glücklicherweise_ den Weg hierher schon zum zweiten, dritten oder vierten Mal gehen, wissen, was jetzt kommt. Ihr erzählt bitte niemandem, ich wiederhole, niemandem etwas davon, egal, ob es der eigene Freund, Vater oder Großvater ist. Hört zu:

Wir in Durmstrang besitzen extrem wertvolle Artefakte, denen man ihren Wert auch ansieht. Da wir ja jedes Jahr ein paar Schulabgänger haben, die den Sprachzauber nicht auf die Reihe bekommen haben, besteht immer die Gefahr, dass jemand davon auf die Idee kommt, uns etwas davon zu stehlen- ihr würdet das nicht wagen, schließlich müsst ihr nächstes Jahr wieder hierher und die Siebtklässler stehen unter einem Schwur, dahingehend sind wir also geschützt- also, wo war ich? Ach ja, genau, jemand könnte auf die Idee kommen, uns etwas zu stehlen.

Und wenn man wirklich unbedingt will, dann findet man den Standort Durmstrangs auch heraus. So ist es geschehen vor 547 Jahren, als eine beleidigte Reinblüterfamilie versuchte, sich gleichzeitig an uns für den Schulausschluss zu rächen und daraus auch noch Kapital zu schlagen. Es endete in einem Desaster, in dem das halbe Schloss mit Wasser geflutet wurde. Danach haben wir beschlossen, die wahre Pracht unserer Schule für die ersten beiden Tage zu verstecken, damit niemand auf die Idee kommt, hier gäbe es etwas zu holen. Kurz, wir wirken jedes Jahr eine Illusion, um die wahre Pracht Durmstrangs zu verstecken. Und diese Illusion hebe ich jetzt auf. Nicht Erschrecken, bitte. Hier kommt das wahre Durmstrang!"

Mit einer weit ausladenden Bewegung schwang Karkaroff den Zauberstab und was danach geschah, kam für Harry einem Wunder gleich: Die kargen, grauschwarzen Speisetische wurden zu reich verzierten Mamortafeln, die einfachen, mattbraunen Holzstühle reflektierten auf einmal die Beleuchtung der Halle und wurden mit wertvollem Stoff überzogen (Schon vorher war Harry aufgefallen, dass sie sich für Holzstühle etwas zu weich anfühlten) welcher ebenfalls mit den einfallsreichsten Ornamenten bestickt war. Gold umkränzte nun die Stuhllehnen (wenn auch nur die der Lehrer)alle Pfeiler, welche das alte Gemäuer stützten, verloren ihren mattgrauen Ton und verwandelten sich in marmorne Säulen, welche ab und an mit etwas Gold und Silber verziert waren, die Decke erfreute sich nun schönster Malereien und in den Ecken des Saals erschienen bronzene Skulpturen. Es geschah noch sehr viel mehr, aber das alles aufzuzählen würde zu viel Zeit in Anspruch nehmen.

Die einstige Hässlichkeit und Trostlosigkeit der Halle war einem warmen Glanz gewichen, der große Pracht und Geborgenheit ausstrahlte. Nun verstand Harry, wie Durmstrang zu dem Ruf gekommen war, eine der reichsten Schulen Europas zu sein. Noch nie hatte er einen verschwenderischeren Umgang mit derartig knappen Ressourcen gesehen. Während er noch am Staunen war, fuhr die schneidende Stimme des Direktors durch den Raum: „Seid versichert, ich habe eure Mundhöhle nun ausreichend begutachtet. Wenn ihr nun so frei wärt, eure Zähne wieder hinter den Lippen zu verstecken, ich habe nämlich wirklich keine Lust mehr, mir eure Zahnkrankheiten anzusehen. Vielen Dank im Voraus."

Die meisten Erstklässler bekamen hochrote Köpfe und wandten sich umgehend ihrem Essen zu, wenn auch nicht, ohne immer wieder den Kopf zu heben und die außergewöhnliche Pracht der ehemals kargen Halle zu bewundern.

Als Harry von dem aufgetischten Schweinebraten probierte, fiel ihm auf, dass auch hier eine Veränderung vonstattengegangen war. Anstatt wie eine in Seifenlauge eingelegte Zwiebel schmeckte das Fleisch absolut köstlich, auch die braune Soße dazu war eine Hymne. Harry vermutete, dass auch das nun bessere Essen mit der nunmehr kompletten Abwesenheit der Schüler, die den Sprachzauber nicht geschafft hatten, zusammenhing.

Als die Mittagspause gerade kurz vor ihrem Ende stand, fragte Juan Harry auf einmal: „Was war das eigentlich eben in der Zauberkunststunde? Was meintest du mit „beim letzten Mal"?" „Ich- nichts!", antwortete Harry, der am liebsten sofort fluchtartig den Raum verlassen hätte. _Komm bloß von diesem Thema weg_, betete er in Gedanken. „Du hast schon einmal Magie angewandt- aber schwarze?", vermutete Juan bohrend. Harry zischte: „Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an!" Juan setzte sich in einer steiferen Haltung auf: „Du hast also wirklich?!", fragte er viel zu laut. Sofort drehten sich ein paar Mitschüler zu ihnen um: „Was hat Harry?" und „Genau, was ist mit ihm?"

Das Gespräch wurde zu Harrys Erleichterung danach nicht mehr fortgesetzt, weil die nächste Stunde auf dem Plan stand. Etikette. Aus einem Grund fürchtete sich Harry ganz besonders vor dieser Stunde: Wegen seiner und Juans Begegnung mit dem Etikettelehrer am Morgen. Wahrscheinlich würde er in dieser Stunde die Folgen erfahren.

* * *

><p>Auch diesmal kam jeder komplett ohne Umstände oder Verspätungen an. Na ja, bis auf zwei. Der eine war German, der etwas dickliche Junge und der andere war… der Etikettelehrer selbst. Als beide die Klasse betraten, hätte das Bild lächerlicher nicht sein können: German war von Kopf bis Fuß durchnässt, seine Kleider tropften und klebten an seinem Körper, er zitterte am ganzen Leib. Der Etikettelehrer schien bereits halbtrocken („Der hat sich wohl notdürftig verföhnt, nachdem er aus dem Fenster gesprungen ist", flüsterte Juan Harry zu) wenn auch seine Haare noch tropften. Ein paar Schülerinnen kicherten.<p>

„SCHNAUZE!", schrie der tropfende Lehrer, dessen nasse Kleider mal wieder von außerordentlicher Extravaganz waren- er trug einen schwarzen Umhang mit einem pinken Hemd darunter, welches man deshalb deutlich sehen konnte, weil er sich den Umhang nicht zugeknöpft hatte. Seine Hose war von einem dunklen Blau, die Socken türkisfarben und die Schuhe grün. Alles in allem sah es aus wie eine Collage aus der Altkleidersammlung.

Der Lehrer wandte sich German zu: „Setz´ dich endlich hin!", fuhr er ihn an. Der Junge fuhr zusammen und rannte, nicht ohne eine Wasserspur zu hinterlassen, zu seinem Platz. Von seiner lächerlichen äußerlichen Erscheinung scheinbar überhaupt nicht berührt, trat der Lehrer nach vorn zum Pult. „Also, ich bin Iwan Michajlowitsch Sokolow und ihr redet mich gefälligst mit dem letzten Namen an. Für die besonders Blöden unter euch- und davon scheint es den dämlichen Fratzen nach zu urteilen wieder mal ziemlich viele zu geben: Ich unterrichte Etikette. _Benehmen_.

Das heißt, ich versuche aus einem asozialen, beziehungsweise hoffnungslos eingebildeten Haufen einen zumindest human_ähnlichen_ Haufen zu machen. Das ist ein schwieriges Unterfangen und wir haben für unseren diesjährigen Stoff nicht viel Zeit. Also fangen wir besser gleich an. Du, hier, Fettklops, geh´ bitte mal vor die Tür und zeige uns, wie du in einen Raum eintrittst." German schaute den Lehrer zunächst ungläubig an, dann realisierte er, dass er gerade von einer Lehrkraft, einer- mehr oder minder- Respektsperson „Fettklops" genannt worden war. Einige in der Klasse lachten sogar. Um nicht zu zeigen, dass er kurz vorm Weinen stand, ging er schnell hinaus und knallte die Tür zu.

Und dann warteten sie. Aber es kam weder ein Klopfen, noch sonst irgendetwas. Eine dicke Ader trat an der Stirn des Lehrers hervor: „Will der da draußen überwintern?", fragte er mehr sich selbst als die Klasse. Nach einer weiteren halben Minute brüllte der Lehrer in voller Lautstärke: „Ich hab´ gesagt, du sollst reinkommen und nicht, dass du dich verstecken sollst! Jetzt komm!" Zögernd ging die Tür auf. German hatte sich inzwischen wieder beruhigt, mit halbwegs sicheren Schritten kam er in den Klassenraum.

In dem Moment, als er hereinkam, stöhnte der Lehrer gequält auf: „So kommst du in fremde Häuser?! Warum steigst du nicht gleich durchs Fenster ein, ist doch bequemer- falls du durchpasst." Nach dieser Bemerkung musste sich German wirklich sehr stark zusammenreißen, um nicht plötzlich laut zu schluchzen- sein Übergewicht war ein empfindliches Thema für ihn und er war auch nicht glücklich damit. Aber musste man derart bissig darauf herumhacken?

„Also!", rief der Lehrer in die Klasse. „Was hat er verkehrt gemacht?" Nachdem sie zusammenhatten, dass er hätte klopfen müssen, schickte Herr Sokolow den Nächsten vor die Tür- eine Sie namens Darja, die äußerst fein gekleidet war und ihre Augenlieder bei jedem Gespräch so hielt, das man meinen könnte, sie schaute auf ihren Gesprächspartner herunter wie auf ein Insekt. Sie klopfte auch vorschriftsmäßig. Leider kam von drinnen kein „Herein!" sondern ein: „Da steht eine Klingel, du dämlicher Halbtroll!"* Mit zornrotem Kopf drückte Darja die Klingel, welche sich tatsächlich direkt neben der Tür befand und stürmte in den Klassenraum.

Sie wollte schon zu einer Schimpftirade wegen der Beleidigung einsetzen, der Lehrer kam ihr jedoch zuvor: „Sag mal, schon einmal was von dem Wort „Herein" gehört? Wenn man vor irgendeiner Tür steht, sollte man schon warten, bis das kommt, ansonsten wird der Gastgeber nämlich ziemlich sauer! Raus, vor die Tür und wir versuchen das Ganze noch einmal!" Wenn es möglich war, wurde Darjas Gesicht noch ein bisschen röter und sie ging brodelnd aus dem Klassenraum. Harry musste lachen, wie auch viele andere. Diese Stunden schienen unterhaltsamer zu werden als gedacht.

Beim zweiten Versuch klingelte Darja und wartete ganz vorschriftsmäßig auf ein „Herein", aber es kam keins. Sie drückte ein weiteres Mal auf die Klingel, doch es tat sich nichts. Der Etikettelehrer- wie überraschenderweise auch die ganze Klasse- verhielt sich mucksmäuschenstill. Schließlich wurde es der Schülerin zu viel und sie trat einfach ein. Wie aus dem Boden gewachsen stand Herr Sokolow vor ihr: „Sag mal", begann er gefährlich leise, „spreche ich eventuell zu undeutlich für deine ungewaschenen Ohren? Dann wiederhole ich es hier zum allerletzten Mal:

Man wartet gefälligst auf ein Zeichen, das man Eintreten kann. Noch einmal!" Hier konnte Darja nicht mehr an sich halten: „Aber ich habe gewartet! Nur Sie haben nichts von einem „Herein" gesagt! Sollte ich etwa vor der Klassentür stehen bleiben?" Der Lehrer machte eine verzweifelte Geste und sandte kurz einen gespielt resignierenden Blick in die Klasse. „Schon mal auf den Gedanken gekommen, dass, wenn man nichts hört und niemanden sieht, derjenige, den man sprechen möchte, gar nicht zu Hause ist? Ich weiß ja nicht, ob es in deiner Familie Brauch ist, bei abwesenden Leuten fröhlich hineinzuspazieren. UND JETZT GEHST DU VOR DIE TÜR UND MACHST DAS GANZE NOCHMAL!"

Sie zuckte zurück und ging eingeschüchtert wieder vor die Tür. Diesmal klappte es zumindest bis zum Eintreten: Sie klingelte, es wurde „Herein" gesagt, aber schon nach wenigen Metern wurde sie im Gehen gestoppt. „Könnten Sie bitte Ihre Nase so halten, dass ich die darin befindlichen Popel nicht mehr erkennen kann?", fragte der Etikettelehrer, der nun erstaunlich gut den galanten Gastgeber mimte, obwohl die Äußerung an sich nicht viel Galantes an sich hatte. Die Klasse lachte wieder. Der Etikettelehrer sagte jedoch plötzlich:

„So wird das heute nichts mehr, wenn man euch alles erklären muss. Also schreibe ich jetzt mal ein paar Regeln hin und dann gucken wir mal, ob ihr, wenn ihr schon nicht einmal in ein Haus vernünftig reinkommen könnt, wenigstens meine Anweisungen befolgen könnt- was stehst du da noch so rum? Glaubst du, im Stehen kannst du mitschreiben?" Mit einem gedanklichen Seufzer der Erleichterung setzte Darja sich auf ihren Platz. Endlich wurde sie nicht mehr von diesem eigenartigen Lehrer drangsaliert. Wenn das ihre Eltern erfahren würden…

In der Folge schrieb Herr Sokolow ein paar Verhaltensregeln an die Tafel, die allerdings nur vom Anklopfen bis zum Eintreten reichten. Wie man sich danach verhalten sollte, schrieb er wohlweislich nicht an, wahrscheinlich wollte er sich noch über ein weiteres „Opfer" lustig machen. Suchend huschten seine Augen durch den Klassenraum. Dann fixierte er Juan. „Harry Potter, als Bezwinger Voldemorts wird doch so etwas kein Problem für dich sein. Ab nach draußen!" Harry, der damit gerechnet hatte, dass, wenn der Lehrer Juan ansah, er auch Juan drannehmen würde, war geschockt. „Oh Gott", brachte er nur heraus. „Sokolow reicht für´s Erste. Und jetzt raus hier!", antwortete der Lehrer.

Mit pochendem Herzen ging Harry aus dem Klassenzimmer. Eigentlich hatte er nicht die geringste Lust, auch von diesem Lehrer niedergemacht zu werden. Wenn man zusah, war das Ganze ja lustig, aber wenn man selbst das Opfer war, sah die Sache schon wieder ganz anders aus. Kaum war er draußen, drückte Harry die Klingel. „Herein!", tönte es von drinnen. Na also, es klappte doch. Mit neuem Mut ging er in den Klassenraum. Dort erwartete ihn aber leider nur ein feixender Herr Sokolow: „Wenn man hereinkommt, begrüßt man den Hausinhaber! Und noch einmal, das Ganze. Scheint, als ob so eine Narbe kein Indikator für vernünftiges Benehmen ist."

Die Prozedur wiederholte sich, doch diesmal brachte Harry ein zögerliches „Hallo." heraus. Er war nicht geübt im Umgang mit anderen Menschen, wusste einfach nicht, was er sonst sagen oder tun sollte. Der Kopf des Lehrers bekam einen hübschen Rotton: „HALLO?! Warum nicht gleich Hi, Hey oder Na, altes Haus?! Ich komme bei einer vornehmen Familie herein und sage", hier verzerrte der Lehrer sein Gesicht so, dass man ihn für beschränkt halten könnte und Harry wusste, diese gespielt blöde Fratze sollte ihn darstellen, „Hallo. Um Gottes Willen, ich befürchte, ihr benehmt euch _noch_ schlechter als ich zunächst dachte. Da ist einiges zu tun."

An dieser Stelle sah der Lehrer auf die Uhr und verkündete nicht ohne Erleichterung: „Jetzt ist Schluss! Zum nächsten Mal hätte ich gern 31 Zentimeter Pergament darüber, wie man seinen Gastgeber begrüßen könnte. Und wenn einer da „Hallo" hineinkritzelt, werde ich ihn höchstpersönlich vom Astronomieturm ins Wasser werfen. Auf Wiedersehen- Potter und du, spanischer Trottel, ihr bleibt gefälligst hier!"

Als die Beiden schließlich zusammen mit Herrn Sokolow allein im Klassenraum waren, hielt der eine kleine, aber deutliche Rede: „Dafür, dass ich euch heute Morgen beim Zuspätkommen erwischt habe, wollte ich euch erst an beiden Ohren an einer Wäscheleine aufhängen." An dieser Stelle legte er die Füße auf das Lehrerpult. „Aber schließlich bin ich zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es eine wesentlich bessere Strafe gibt als das. Wir haben noch etwas Essen von gestern übrig. Ich denke, diese Woche werdet ihr nichts anderes als die leckeren Gerichte vom gestrigen Tag bekommen." Damit entließ er Juan und Harry, die die Grausamkeit ihres Lehrers kaum fassen konnten. Dabei hatten sie sich schon so darüber gefreut, dass es endlich gut verdauliches Essen gab! Doch Murren half nichts, sie mussten weiter zur nächsten Stunde.

Verwandlung erwies sich als interessant, Harry wusste, dass dies ein Fach war, welches er mögen konnte. Die Macht, Dinge in etwas anderes zu verwandeln, war durchaus erstrebenswert und auch der Lehrer war freundlich, wenn auch ein bisschen sonderbar. So zog er zum Beispiel während des Sprechens immer wieder die Luft durch die Nase ein- was vor allem dann komisch war, wenn es mitten im Wort passierte. Aber sonst versuchte er sowohl die Zauberstabbewegung als auch den Spruch so anschaulich wie möglich zu zeigen und zu beschreiben. Sehr schön fand Harry auch die Wirkung des Spruches, der ein Streichholz in eine Nadel verwandeln konnte. Vor allem, als er sich vorstellte, wie er mit einer von ihm verwandelten Nadel den Hals des Etikettelehrers durchstach.

Zaubereigeschichte hingegen war ganz und gar nicht Harrys Fall. Er mochte die Praxis lieber, mit der Theorie konnte er nichts anfangen. Der Lehrer hingegen war ganz und gar von seinem Fach eingenommen und hatte die Angewohnheit, seiner Meinung nach wichtige Satzteile geradezu hinauszubrüllen, womit er allerdings jeden Schüler erfolgreich am Einschlafen hinderte. („Nachdem die Riesen also das Zaubereiministerium gestürmt hatten, BLIEB DEN ZAUBERERN NUR NOCH EINE ZUFLUCHTSMÖGLICHKEIT, die sie dann auch nutzten: Durmstrang.") Am Ende der Stunde hatte Harry lediglich verstanden, dass es um einen Krieg von russischen Zauberern gegen irgendwelche Riesen ging, die mit den ihnen zugestandenen Territorien nicht einverstanden waren und deshalb einen Aufstand provozierten.

* * *

><p>Schließlich war der erste Schultag jedoch zu Ende und Harry betete insgeheim, dass Juan nicht noch einmal wegen der schwarzen Magie, die er angewandt hatte, nachhaken würde.<p>

* * *

><p>Igor Karkaroff starrte ungläubig auf den Kopf in den Flammen seines Kamins, der seit der Aufhebung der Illusion ein paar Ornamente mehr hatte. Dort war tatsächlich das Haupt von Albus Dumbledore zu sehen und was der wollte, war offensichtlich. Informationen. Doch bevor der alte Direktor den Mund aufmachen konnte, fiel ihm Karkaroff in das noch ungesprochene Wort.<p>

„Sie brauchen gar nichts zu sagen, Direktor. Ich weiß, warum Sie hier sind." Karkaroff war noch immer gereizt, wenngleich er auch von Herrn Sokolow erfahren hatte, dass er sein schlechtes Essen zumindest bei zwei Schülern weiterhin benutzen konnte. Aber das war ihm natürlich nicht genug. Und weil er sich bisher noch nicht wirklich abreagieren konnte, ließ er es nun an Dumbledore aus, obwohl er wusste, dass ihm das eventuell nicht gut bekommen konnte. Er war Dumledore sowohl mit Worten als auch mit Magie deutlich unterlegen.

„Und bevor Sie fragen: Nein, ich habe _keine_ neuen Informationen über Harry Potter, außer, dass er sich angeblich nicht benehmen kann und notorischer Zuspätkommer ist, wobei da aber die Quelle _ein wenig_ unzuverlässig ist. Was erwarten Sie eigentlich von mir, Dumbledore? Sehe ich aus wie ein Nimbus 2000? Nach _nur einem Tag_ soll ich bereits mit allem aufwarten? Üben Sie sich doch mal in der Geduld, von der Sie so gerne reden!"

Albus Dumbledore schaute ihn leicht gequält an: „Ich weiß, Igor, ich weiß, dass es eigentlich noch nichts Wissenswertes geben kann, aber es ist nun einmal schwer, sich in Geduld zu üben, wenn man nicht _die geringste Ahnung_ hat, was vor sich geht. Außerdem ist Zeit das Gut, was wir am wenigsten besitzen. Mit jedem Augenblick, jeder Sekunde, die wir hier verbringen, zieht Lord Voldemort Harry mehr und mehr auf seine Seite. Und es kann, nein es _darf_ einfach nicht passieren, dass er uns so weit entgleitet, dass eine Wiederkehr unmöglich ist. Um ihn aber von der dunklen Seite wegzulocken muss ich wissen, was ihn bewegt, _warum _er überhaupt noch auf Voldemorts Seite steht. Nebenbei bemerkt bin ich übrigens ziemlich sicher, dass Ihnen Ihre Lehrer so einiges erzählen."

Karkaroff berichtete, obwohl ihm diese Details nicht allzu wichtig erschienen, von Harrys Interesse für Verwandlung und der Geschichte in Zauberkunst.*2 Kurz bevor das Gesicht des alten Schulleiters wieder aus dem Kamin verschwand, sagte er noch: „Igor, bitte eines noch: Achten Sie unbedingt darauf, wie stark seine Affinität für Dunkle Künste ist, was ja bedauerlicherweise auch hier gelehrt wird- und widersprechen Sie nicht, ich weiß genauso gut wie Sie, dass „Alternative Magiearten" nichts anderes als jene verwerfliche Magie ist, die möglicherweise das Zünglein an der Waage sein könnte, für welche Seite Harry sich letztlich entscheidet." Dann verwandelte sich das Gesicht von Albus Dumbledore wieder in ein gemütlich prasselndes Feuer.

AN: So, nach dem längsten Kapitel, das ich je geschrieben habe, wird die Sache Tempo aufnehmen. Das kann ich für die nächsten Kapitel schon einmal versprechen. Eigentlich plante ich auch nur 15 Kapitel für dieses Schuljahr- aber daraus wird wohl nichts, wie ich vermute.


	31. Das Gefühl der Macht

Das Gefühl der Macht

Glücklicherweise hakte Juan nicht weiter nach, um mehr über den Vorfall in Zauberkunst zu erfahren. Doch der Spanier liebte Rätsel und wollte sich dieses nicht entgehen lassen. Früher oder später, das war klar, würde er Harrys Geheimnis auf den Grund kommen. Doch darüber machte sich Harry keine Gedanken: Bald würde die Stunde anfangen, auf die er sich am meisten freute, der wahre Grund dafür, dass er hier in Durmstrang studierte. Weitere Magiearten, so viel war der Dunkle Lord bereit gewesen zu erklären, bedeutete nichts anderes als Unterricht in schwarzer Magie.

Und schwarze Magie bedeutete für Harry dieses einzigartige Gefühl von Macht, als würde man über die ganze Welt herrschen, den Zustand reiner Ekstase, den er erst ein paar Mal verspüren durfte- einmal bei der komischen Spinne, einmal bei diesen bösen Menschen, die ihn fangen wollten und einmal bei seinen Verwandten. Oh, würde nur die Stunde endlich beginnen! Doch zunächst stand das Frühstück auf dem Plan- ein Teil des Tages, den Harry und Juan so lang wie möglich herauszögern wollten. Denn sie hatten keinen Zweifel daran, dass der Etikettelehrer seine Strafe wahr gemacht hatte.

Und tatsächlich! Als sie in den Speisesaal kamen, waren zwei Plätze für sie reserviert, an denen bereits ein üppig bereitetes Mahl aus dem Fraß stand, den sie Vorgestern noch ertragen mussten. Beigelegt war ein kleines Stück Pergament, auf dem Folgendes stand:

_An den Spanier (Rottiges oder so ähnlich) und Potter:_

_Das hier ist eine von mir zusammengestellte Kollektion mit _

_den verschiedensten Leckereien aus unserer _

_Vorgestern- Speisekarte. Diese Kollektion stellt euer heutiges_

_Mahl dar. Ich wünsche guten Appetit!_

_**Gez.:Sokolow**_

_PS: Wenn ich euch dabei erwische, dass ihr das in den Müll_

_gießt, werde ich auf die Wäscheleine zurückkommen!_

Am Lehrertisch saß der Lehrer und beobachtete sie mit Adleraugen, eine Hoffnung auf heimliches Wegschütten wäre illusorisch. Also machten sie sich stöhnend daran, den Fraß aufzuessen, wenn auch nicht, ohne sich ordentlich über den Lehrer zu mokieren. („Was hatte der eigentlich gestern an, selbst die Altkleidersammlung hätte das weggeworfen", sagte Harry, bevor er wieder würgen musste oder: „Wie hat er es denn geschafft, so nass zu werden, mit einem Kopfsprung vom Astronomieturm?" oder „Viel schlechter hätte man die Stelle gar nicht besetzen können, wahrscheinlich brauchte Karkaroff auch eine Billigarbeitskraft- man sieht es ja an der Kleidung" oder „Eine Dampflokomotive wäre besser geeignet", usw)

Nach dem Essen meinte Harry, dass er unbedingt einen Zauber finden müsse, mit dem man diesen abscheulichen Fraß in etwas Essbares umwandeln könnte. Unwissentlich bereitete er damit Karkaroff, der es mehr oder weniger zufällig hörte, eine sehr große Freude und wesentlich bessere Laune als am gestrigen Tag.

* * *

><p>„Diese Magie, die hier gelehrt wird, ist gleichzeitig die Faszinierendste und Gefährlichste unter allen. Wir lehren hier alternative Magiearten und das es sich dabei nur um eine einzige Art von Magie handeln kann, dürfte jedem, der nicht mit einem Schädel aus Holz gestraft ist, klar sein. Ich bin Signora Imanuela Phimesto- bevor ihr fragt, ich komme nicht aus Russland, sondern aus Portugal, dem einzigen Land Europas, in dem die Unverzeihlichen noch nicht verboten sind."<p>

Das hörte man der Stimme der Lehrerin für „Alternative Magiearten" auch deutlich an. Sie sprach die Rs immer deutlich zu hart aus, anstatt sie zu rollen, wie es in Russland üblich war. Daran erkannte man allerdings auch, dass sie nicht mit Sprachzaubern arbeitete, die so einen Fehler nicht mitnahmen. Harry fragte sich, warum, doch das drängte er zurück. Auch die Worte der Lehrerin verschwammen in seinen Ohren. Er wollte bloß endlich anfangen. Doch Signora Phimesto redete immer weiter.

„Die Dunkle Magie wird euch in höchste Euphorie versetzen, euch auf die steilsten Gipfel des Glückes tragen- und das ist das _Gefährliche_ daran. Man kann sich in dieser Magie verlieren. Für euch selbst hätte das keine Auswirkungen, aber eurer direkten Umgebung würde es nicht allzu gut bekommen. Deshalb ist das selbstständige Studium dieser Magie bis einschließlich zum fünften Schuljahr verboten- bis ihr eure Zauberergrade, kurz ZAGs erreicht habt. Aber das heißt ja nicht, dass man nicht durch ausgezeichnete Leistungen in meinem Fach eine Sondergenehmigung erwerben kann. Ich halte dieses Verbot sowieso für kompletten Mumpitz, um ehrlich zu sein. Aber aus dem eben genannten Grund wird dieses Fach das einzige sein, in dem es keine Hausaufgaben gibt.

Zurück zu der Natur der Magie: Die Hälfte von euch wird nie in der Lage sein, einen anständigen dunklen Zauber auf die Reihe zu bringen. Um Dunkle Magie zu wirken, muss man wollen, dass einem anderen Lebewesen Leid angetan wird- und viele sind einfach zu _schwach_, um das zu erreichen. Dunkle Magie funktioniert ausschließlich durch negative Gefühle und das ist auch der Grund, warum sie so geächtet wird- dabei könnte man…-aber egal. Wir werden nun mit dem Unterricht beginnen. Wer den Zauber, den ich euch heute lehren werde, nicht in den ersten drei Stunden hinbekommt, hat Freistunden anstelle von meinem Fach, denn der wird es nie lernen. Es ist ein sehr einfacher Zauber, ich werde ihn kurz vorführen."

Sie holte unter ihrem Pult einen großen Käfig voller Ratten hervor und griff sich mit flinken Fingern eine davon. Dann fokussierte sie sich auf die Ratte und ihre Züge wurden kalt und hart:

_Monstraros_!", rief sie mit kräftiger Stimme und wedelte einmal mit ihrem Zauberstab hin und her. „Die Bewegung ist nicht so wichtig", erklärte sie. „Worauf es ankommt, ist der Hass, den ihr für das Tier empfindet. Dieser Zauber ist sehr einfach, man kann ihn nur auf kleinere Tiere verwenden, er ist nicht einmal in Frankreich oder England illegal, weil er so ungefährlich und einfach ist. Häufig wird er von dunklen Zauberern benutzt, um ihre Gier nach dunkler Magie zu befriedigen."

Der Zauber mochte nicht schwer sein, doch was nun mit der Ratte passierte, ließ es fast allen Schülern kalt den Rücken hinuterlaufen. Einigen wurde sogar schlecht. Das Tier wälzte sich auf dem Lehrerpult herum und plötzlich begann es, heftig zu bluten. Überall entstanden Risse in seiner Haut und plötzlich platzte an einer Stelle das Fell auf. Blut spritzte hervor. Mit einem freudlosen Lächeln sah die Lehrerin zu, wie immer mehr Löcher im Fell des Kleintieres entstanden. Das Fell schien sich plötzlich von dem Körper abzulösen und Harry verstand, was da passierte: Der Ratte wurde bei lebendigem Leibe das Fell über die Ohren gezogen.

Doch es kam noch viel schlimmer: Zwei Mädchen rannten stöhnend aus dem Klassenraum, wohl, um ihrem Magen Erleichterung zu verschaffen. Die Muskeln der Ratte waren nun komplett freigelegt und auch sie begannen, sich zu lösen. Am Ende lag statt einer sich windenden Ratte nur noch ein Haufen Knochen da, direkt neben einem Haufen kleiner Organe, einem Haufen Fell und einem Haufen Muskeln und Venen.

Harry hörte, wie hinter ihm ein leichenblasser Junge zu seinem Nachbarn sagte: „Hier gehe ich nie wieder rein." Ein Mädchen fragte die Lehrerin sogar laut: „Musste es gerade eine Ratte sein? Ging nicht irgendetwas Kleineres, das nicht so… so…" Sie brach ab. Die Lehrerin lächelte spröde: „Der erste Anblick ist immer ein Schock. Doch vertraue mir, wenn du es auch nur ein einziges Mal selbst erlebst, wirst du Gefallen an der Dunklen Magie finden."

Harry konnte all diese Reaktionen nicht verstehen. Kannten sie denn nicht das Gefühl der Macht, das einen durchströmte, wenn man diese Magie anwandte? Wenn er bloß diesen Zauberspruch damals bei den Dursleys beherrscht hätte. Wie wäre es gewesen, Vernon dabei zuzusehen, wie ihm seine Haut von seinem fettigen Körper gezogen würde? Harry musste gestehen, ihn hatte der Zauberspruch fasziniert. Und er konnte kaum warten, bis er ihn endlich selbst ausprobieren konnte. Wann kam denn endlich ein Übungsobjekt, an dem man alles ausprobieren konnte? Konnte diese Lehrerin- hier wurde er in seinen Gedanken unterbrochen.

Signora Phimesto murmelte etwas und plötzlich stand vor jedem Schüler eine verängstigte Ratte, die aus irgendeinem Grund die Tische nicht verlassen konnte, obwohl sie riesige Angst hatte. Harry betrachtete das Geschöpf mitleidslos. Er drängte den letzten kleinen Rest von ihm zurück, der sagte, dass das Tier ihm nichts getan hatte. Dann hob Harry den Zauberstab und sammelte in sich seinen Hass.

_Dieses Tier muss sterben_, redete er sich ein. Er dachte an die Dursleys und der Hass kam wie von selbst, als hätte er es schon tausende Male gemacht. „_Monstraros!"_ Eine Welle der Euphorie überspülte ihn, längst nicht so stark wie damals, aber es reichte ihm fürs Erste. Die Ratte wand sich auf dem Pult. Mit glänzenden Augen sah Harry dabei zu, wie die Haut aufplatzte. Oh, wie hatte er das vermisst! Es wurde ihm erst jetzt so richtig bewusst, wie sehr ihm der Gebrauch Dunkler Magie gefehlt hatte.

Und dann war es vorbei. Die Ratte lag tot da, nur noch ein Haufen Knochen erinnerte an ihre Existenz. Die Sauerei auf dem Tisch störte ihn nicht im Geringsten. Was er nicht bemerkte, war, dass sowohl Juan als auch Signora Phimesto anstarrten- der eine entsetzt, die andere fasziniert. Aber in beider Köpfe bildete sich dieselbe Frage: Wo hat er das gelernt?

Die Lehrerin kam schnellen Schrittes zu Harry, der noch immer wie im Rausch war. „Signor Potter, Sie bleiben nach der Stunde bitte hier." Das traf Harry dann doch sehr überraschend: „Wieso?! Was habe ich falsch gemacht?!" Die Lehrerin antwortete ihm: „Gar nichts, Signor Potter. Ganz im Gegenteil."

Den Rest der Stunde saß Harry einfach nur da und beobachtete seine Klassenkameraden, wie sie sich vergeblich abmühten, diesen Spruch zu meistern. Doch keiner schaffte es, allen stand noch zu deutlich vor Augen, welch ekelerregende Wirkung dieser Spruch hatte. In Juans Gesicht war während der ganzen Stunde sehr deutlich zu lesen gewesen, dass er darüber mit Harry noch reden wollte.

Schließlich jedoch war die Stunde vorbei und Harry blieb- ähnlich wie in Etikette- allein mit einem Lehrer im Klassenraum. Zuerst sagte Signora Phimesto nichts. Dann fragte sie jedoch unvermittelt: „Hat es Ihnen gefallen, Signor Potter?" „Ja, ja, natürlich", antwortete Harry überrascht und verwirrt. Gab es einen Menschen auf der Welt, dem das _nicht_ gefallen konnte? Die Signora lächelte: „Das hatte ich gehofft. Sie besitzen ein Talent für diesen Zweig der Magie, das ich schon lange nicht mehr in so starker Form gesehen habe. Pflegen Sie das gut, auch, nein _gerade_ eine solche Begabung ist es wert, gefördert zu werden." „Danke, Signora", stammelte Harry etwas überrumpelt. Das würde dem Dunklen Lord garantiert gefallen. „Und ich habe noch etwas für Sie", lächelte die Portugiesin. „Die Bibliothek für Dunkle Künste steht Ihnen frei, hier ist ein Beleg von mir." Sie gab ihm einen Zettel, auf dem lediglich 12 Wörter standen:

_Benutzung des Dunklen Teils der Bibliothek erlaubt für Harry Potter_

_I. Phimesto_

Harrys Augen glänzten, als er das las. Diese Lehrerin hatte ihm gerade einen Freifahrtschein für die Dunklen Künste erstellt. „Ich bin sicher, Sie werden es zu schätzen wissen", sagte Signora Phimesto. „Aber behandeln Sie die Dunklen Künste mit Bedacht. Sollte ich von irgendeinem Vergehen erfahren, ist dieses Papier weg und Sie schneller von der Schule geschmissen, als Sie „Durmstrang" sagen können."

Der Junge lächelte. Was für großartige Neuigkeiten: „Natürlich, Signora, vielen Dank!" Damit ging er aus dem Klassenzimmer. Die Lehrerin sah ihm noch lange nach. So ein Talent… Sie hoffte bloß, er würde ihr Geschenk auch einsetzen. Dieses hohe Maß an Fertigkeiten durfte einfach nicht vergeudet werden.

* * *

><p>Unterdessen lief ein geschockter Igor Karkaroff, der die Stunde ganz genau beobachtet hatte, nach oben in sein Büro. Er musste unbedingt Dumbledore erzählen, was vorgefallen war.<p>

* * *

><p>Anmerkung des Autors: Monstraros ist eine Wortzusammensetzung aus Monstrare (zeigen) und Os (Knochen). Daher der Name des Spruches, weil die Ratte ja am Ende ihre Knochen „zeigt".<p> 


	32. Die Entdeckung der Auroren

Die Entdeckung der Auroren.

Karkaroff war nun endlich oben in seinem Büro angelangt. Schnell, schnell! Er hatte es Dumbledore versprochen, alles zu berichten, was wichtig war- und das hier war mehr als wichtig. Der Schulleiter von Durmstrang hatte es in Harrys Augen gesehen, wie sehr es ihm gefallen hatte, die Ratte zu töten- und wie geübt er den Spruch ausgeführt hatte, als täte er seit Jahren nichts anderes. Eines wusste Karakaroff nun: Harry Potter war in noch viel größerer Gefahr, in die Dunklen Künste abzudriften, als von Dumbledore gedacht.

Hastig warf er eine Handvoll Flohpulver in den Kamin und steckte seinen Kopf in die grünen Flammen, nachdem er „Hogwarts, Dumbledores Büro!", gerufen hatte. Als er endlich die Umrisse des Büros von Dumbledore sah, war er enttäuscht und überrascht zugleich. Das Büro war komplett verwaist, nur der Phönix Dumbledores (dessen Name Karkaroff nie einfallen wollte) saß auf seiner Stange. Offensichtlich war der andere Schulleiter nicht da. Karkaroff ärgerte sich sichtlich. Immer, immer war dieser vermaledeite Direktor da, ganz besonders dann, wenn man ihn gerade überhaupt nicht gebrauchen konnte und nur, wenn es wirklich wichtig war, entschied er spontan, einfach nicht vorhanden zu sein. Wurde der Mann dafür bezahlt, in den wichtigsten Momenten nicht anwesend zu sein?

Doch dieses Aufregen half ja nichts, er musste es wohl später noch einmal versuchen. Durch ganz Hogwarts rennen und nach Dumbledore verlangen wollte er nicht, da das 1. die Alarme Hogwarts´ auslösen und 2. unnötige Verwirrung stiften könnte. Missmutig hob Karkaroff sein Gesicht aus den Flammen.

* * *

><p>„Wir haben Potter, Shacklebolt, wir haben Potter!", schrie Auror Flowerrain seinem Kollegen unartikuliert ins Ohr, kaum, dass er diesen sah. Shacklebolt blieb mit offenem Mund in der Tür stehen. Das war also der Grund, warum man ihn vor gerade einmal fünf Minuten aus dem Papierkram gerissen und in das Besprechungszimmer beordert hatte! Doch er konnte die Freude von Flowerrain nicht im Geringsten teilen. Im Gegensatz zu diesem kannte er Dumbledores Pläne mit Harry und wenn ihn jetzt auch noch die Aurorabteilung irgendwo einsperrte, waren diese kaum zu verwirklichen.<p>

Und wie, zum Teufel, hatten sie Harry Potters Standpunkt herausgefunden? _Ach, verdammt, ja!_, dachte Shacklebolt erschrocken. Dumbledore redete vor ein paar Tagen mit ihm darüber, dass er Harry dadurch zu finden hoffe, dass nun Schulanfang war und Voldemort wohl nichts unversucht lassen würde, um ihm eine ordentliche Bildung in der Magie angedeihen zu lassen- selbstverständlich, ohne dabei selbst einen Finger zu rühren.

„Es war eigentlich ganz einfach, ihn zu finden", erzählte Flowerrain bereitwillig. „Wir sind darauf gekommen, dass jeder in seinem Alter dieses Jahr mit der Schule anfangen muss und das hieß, wir mussten einfach nur die Klassenlisten der europäischen Magieschulen durchsuchen. Und schließlich sind wir fündig geworden: Er ist in Durmstrang!" Shacklebolt antwortete geistesabwesend: „Ja, gut gemacht." Doch seine Gedanken ratterten nur ein einziges Wort herunter, in ständiger Wiederholung: _Neinneinneinneinneinneinnein …_Flowerrain starrte seinen Kollegen etwas entgeistert an: „Gut gemacht? Mehr nicht? Sie wissen aber schon noch, was Potter gemacht hat, ja? Oder setzt da bereits die Vergesslichkeit ein? Er hat drei Menschen kaltblütig und komplett grundlos ermordet! Mich mit dem Cruciatus gefoltert! Jetzt kriegen wir ihn und das einzige, was Sie dazu zu sagen haben, ist „gut gemacht"?" Shacklebolt grunzte etwas, das aber für ein menschliches Ohr nicht zu verstehen war und deshalb redete Flowerrain einfach weiter:

„Ich habe damals sowieso nie verstanden, wie man Potter einfach damit davonkommen lassen konnte, dass er mehrere Leute ermordet hat. Und dann war die Sucherei auch noch erfolglos! Aber jetzt können wir das Ganze noch einmal aufrollen und diesmal wird er uns nicht entkommen!- Sagen Sie, was ist eigentlich heute mit Ihnen los?", meinte er dann leicht verwundert zu Shacklebolt, der noch immer wie paralysiert dastand. Dieser versuchte verzweifelt, sich wieder zu sammeln und stotterte dann wenig geistesgegenwärtig:

„Ach, nichts… Ich muss nur mal…", und mit diesen Worten lief er in die Richtung, in der sowohl die Toiletten, als auch sein Büro lagen. Zum Glück für ihn lag beides hinter einer Ecke, sodass Flowerrain nicht sehen konnte, wohin er letztendlich rannte. Doch eines wusste der farbige Auror schon jetzt: Sein Kollege hatte garantiert gemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Und tatsächlich stand Flowerrain in der Bürotür und murmelte leise zu sich selbst: „Also, ich schmeiße meinen Zauberhut einem Drachen zum Fraß vor, wenn da nicht was faul ist!"

* * *

><p>Unterdessen warf Shacklebolt ein bisschen Flopulver in den Kamin, welcher sich in seinem Büro befand und rief: „Hogwarts, Büro von Albus Dumbledore!" Bedauerlicherweise erlebte er eine unangenehme Überraschung; Dumbledore war nicht zu sehen und das Büro verwaist. Frustriert schlug er mit der Faust auf seinen Schreibtisch. Warum konnte dieser Mensch nicht <em>einmal <em>da sein, wenn man ihn brauchte?

* * *

><p>Derweil in Durmstrang bekamen sowohl Juan als auch Harry vom Zauberkunde-Unterricht nicht sehr viel mit, nur so viel, dass man wohl beim <em>Wingardium Leviosa <em>irgendetwas verwutscheln oder wegwedeln musste. Denn beide befanden sich mitten in einem Gespräch, das irgendwo zwischen Flüstern und Schreien lag. Beide flüsterten, dass schon, aber sie stritten dabei und auch das Flüstern an sich glich mehr einem Schrei mit Knebel im Mund als sonst irgendetwas.

„Was war das jetzt in dunkle Künste?!", flüsterte Juan an Harry gewandt mit einem Gesicht, dass sowohl Angst, Neugierde als auch Entsetzen zeigte. „Es war grauenhaft! Und du hast nur mit so einem verdrehten Grinsen danebengestanden, als wäre es auch noch toll, dass du der armen Ratte das Fell über die Ohren gezogen hast!" Harry fragte sich, was zum Teufel daran so schlimm war. Es war doch noch nicht einmal ein Mensch gewesen! Und außerdem, wusste Juan denn wirklich nicht, wie großartig, wie einzigartig toll das Gefühl der Macht war, wenn man dunkle Magie wirkte?

„Was bist du, Tierschützer?", erwiderte der Potter. „So schlimm war es nicht. Überhaupt, kennst du dieses Gefühl nicht? Dass du alles tun kannst, was du willst? Es kommt immer, wenn ich mit dunkler Magie zaubere. Und es ist großartig. Wenn du…" Kurz bevor Harry sich vollends in seiner Schwärmerei verlieren konnte, unterbrach ihn Juan: „Darum geht´s mir nicht! Du hast ein Lebewesen einfach so umgebracht, ohne Grund und du hast es auch noch genossen! Und du hast das schon mal gemacht, stimmt´s? Das ist doch kein Zufall, dass keiner außer du es hinbekommt und das, obwohl einige schon eine gewisse Grundausbildung haben." Da erkannte Harry, dass Juan deutlich zu schlau war, um irgendetwas vor ihm geheim halten zu wollen. Es war hoffnungslos, früher oder später würde er sein Geheimnis sowieso herausbekommen. Jetzt konnte Harry nur hoffen, dass Juan ihn nicht verraten würde, nachdem er es ihm erzählt hatte.

Wenn er es seinem Schulkameraden nicht erzählen würde, so konnte er sicher gehen, dass dieser selbst nachforschen- und fündig werden würde. So hätte Harry immerhin noch auf seiner Seite, dass er selbst es Juan erzählte und vielleicht gab es eine Möglichkeit, der Sache zu entgehen, ohne dass sein Mord aufflog. „Was ist jetzt?", fragte Juan und blickte ihm direkt in die Augen. „Ich werde es dir erzählen, keine Angst", sagte Harry und blickte sich scheu nach dem Lehrer um. „Aber nicht jetzt, nicht hier. Warte, bis der Schultag um ist. Heute Abend sage ich dir alles, versprochen." Juan blickte ihn zweifelnd an und wandte sich dann wieder den drei Büchern zu, die er durch einen einzigen Spruch zum Fliegen bringen sollte.


	33. Das Sorgerecht

Das Sorgerecht

Auf einmal hatte Shacklebolt eine Idee. Wenn er schon Dumbledore nicht direkt erreichen konnte, so war es doch zumindest innerhalb seiner Möglichkeiten, diesem eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen. Hastig nahm er sich ein Blatt Papier und kritzelte, mit einem ängstlichen Blick auf die Uhr, schnell eine Nachricht darauf, die er nun in Dumbledores Büro legen wollte.

Nun musste es bloß schnell gehen, ansonsten würde Flowerrain merken, dass da etwas nicht stimmte und dem nachgehen. Schon zum zweiten Male an diesem Tag stellte er sich in den Karmin, warf Flohpulver hinein und rief mit kräftiger Stimme: „Hogwarts, Büro von Albus Dumbledore!" Die grünen Flammen loderten auf und diesmal verschwand Kingsley Shacklebolt gänzlich aus seinem Büro und erschien in dem des alten Schulleiters.

Gerade wollte er die Mitteilung auf den Tisch legen, um dann sofort wieder gehen zu können, als die Tür aufging. Erschrocken sah der Auror hoch. Am Ende hielt man ihn noch für einen Einbrecher! Doch es war der Schulleiter persönlich, welcher sein eigenes Zimmer betrat. Ohne die geringste Überraschung, so, als habe er schon vorher gewusst, dass Shacklebolt hier sein würde, sagte Dumbledore: „Guten Morgen, Kingsley. Was führt dich denn so dringend zu mir, dass du es für nötig hältst, ohne Ankündigung in mein Büro zu stürmen?" In den Worten lag kein Vorwurf, nur reine, ehrliche Neugierde.

Shacklebolt, der um seine knapp bemessene Zeit wusste, redete nicht lange um den heißen Brei herum: „Mein Kollege hat Harry Potter ausfindig gemacht und jetzt wollen sie ihn von Durmstrang befördern und hierher nach England schicken! Wahrscheinlich wird er auch noch vor Gericht gestellt! Was sollen wir denn jetzt machen? Ich meine, wenn…" Dumbledore hob die rechte Hand und Shacklebolt hörte ganz automatisch mit dem Reden auf.

Der Schulleiter Hogwarts´ wirkte nicht im Geringsten entsetzt oder erschüttert von diesen grauenhaften Neuigkeiten- und er war es tatsächlich nicht. Natürlich würde ihn das wieder ein wenig Zeit kosten, aber seines Erachtens nach waren da noch sieben lange Jahre, bis Harry endgültig verloren wäre- wenn es auch mit jedem Jahr schwerer sein würde, ihn auf den richtige Weg zurück zu holen. Mit ruhiger Stimme antwortete er auf den Redeschwall des Aurors:

„Ich fürchte, ich habe sehr genau verstanden. Harry wird noch immer wegen Mordes gesucht, nehme ich an? Aber in einem kann ich dich beruhigen: Er selbst wird garantiert nie vor Gericht aussagen müssen. Bekanntlich ist er noch unter 17 und hat damit einen gesetzlichen Vormund, der das für ihn erledigen müsste…" „Aber da wäre doch nur Sirius Black!", warf Shacklebolt nicht im Entferntesten beruhigt ein. „Und der ist ja wohl völlig ungeeignet für eine Aussage!"

Dumbledore lächelte. „In der Tat, da hast du Recht. Aber Lily und James Potter waren sich in Zeiten des Krieges wohl der Gefahr bewusst, dass auch der Pate von Harry sterben könnte. Und daher legten sie in ihrem Testament einen zweiten, einen Ersatzpaten fest, einen, von dem sie wussten, dass er den Krieg höchstwahrscheinlich überleben würde und in den sie- im Nachhinein grenzenlos unberechtigt- ihr vollstes Vertrauen setzten." Die Miene des alten Schulleiters verlor an dieser Stelle das Lächeln und Wehmütigkeit zog ein in das von Falten und Narben zerfurchte Gesicht.

„Ja, von mir ist die Rede. Und ich hatte selbstverständlich nichts Besseres zu tun, als sofort zu bestätigen, dass das in mich gesetzte Vertrauen in die falscheste Person überhaupt geflossen ist. Ich habe ihn damals unter Berufung auf mein Sorgerecht zu den Dursleys geschickt und ihnen die Verantwortung übertragen. Mit ihrem Tod kehrte erhielt ich sie wieder. Und ein weiteres Mal versagte ich, als ich nicht verhindern konnte, dass Voldemort in die Schule einbrach und Harry mitnahm.- Aber kommen wir zu aktuelleren Themen zurück, da ich durchaus nicht geneigt bin, dieses Kapitel weiter auszuwalzen.

Fakt ist, dass ich immer noch im Besitz des Sorgerechts für ihn bin. Daher kann ich vor Gericht an Harrys statt aussagen. Und ich habe genug Vertrauen, in meine Fähigkeit, mit Worten umzugehen, dass ich für Harry nichts befürchte. Überdies wäre das ein geradezu brillanter Zeitpunkt, um vor Gericht auf meine Verantwortung für Harry zu pochen, sodass ich ihn am Ende des Durmstrang-Schuljahres in meine Obhut nehmen kann."

Kingsley, der wusste, dass die Zeit so langsam wirklich sehr eng wurde, trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Dumbledore hob die Augenbrauen: „Irgendwie werde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass du in Eile bist. Nun, dann will ich dich nicht länger aufhalten. Vielen Dank für deine Nachricht. Auf Widersehen, Kingsley!" Mit einer Erwiderung des Grußes trat der Auror in den Karmin und verschwand in einer grünen Stichflamme aus dem Büro Albus Dumbledores.

* * *

><p>Am späten Abend, kurz vor der Ausgangssperre trafen sich Juan und Harry in der wenig benutzten Türkisch-Abteilung der Bücherei Durmstrangs. Diese Abteilung war auch jene mit den wenigsten Büchern, fast nur Schulbedarf stand hier. Das reichhaltigste Leseangebot war in Englisch und natürlich in Russisch verfasst. Da nur alle paar Jahre mal mehr als einer aus der Türkei nach Durmstrang kam, war auch die Abteilung selbst eher- zumindest im Vergleich- schäbig eingerichtet. Die einfach gebauten Regale waren aus schlichtem, schwarzem Holz, die Bücher sahen schon abgegriffen aus, obwohl sie nur selten angerührt wurden.<p>

In dieser Abteilung stand nur ein einziger steinerner Lesetisch mit ein drei gepolsterten Holzstühlen. Und auf diesen Stühlen ließen Harry und Juan sich gerade nieder. Jetzt wollte Harry endlich sein Versprechen einlösen und Juan von dem Geheimnis seiner guten Beherrschung der dunklen Künste erzählen. Beide lehnten sich in den mehr oder weniger bequemen Stühlen zurück und nach einer halben Minute Stille forderte Juan Harry schließlich auf: „Los, erzähl schon. Was ist passiert, dass du das jetzt so… äh… gut kannst und du es auch noch toll findest, wenn Tiere gequält werden?"

Mit einem tiefen Luftholen begann Harry zu erzählen. Wie die Dursleys ihn wieder und wieder wie Abschaum behandelt hatten, wie es immer schlimmer geworden war, wie Vernon ihn das erste Mal mit dem Gürtel schlug- und schließlich die Geschichte mit der Vase und wie ihm dann schließlich der Kragen geplatzt war. Natürlich ließ er die meisten Details dabei aus, wie zum Beispiel jenes, dass er sich noch ein wenig am Anblick des brennenden Hauses berauscht hatte und seine riesige Freude an der Angst seiner Verwandten. Doch das reichte nicht, um Juans Entsetzen auch nur ein kleines Bisschen zu verringern. „Du… du hast sie einfach umgebracht… und es war dir komplett egal… ich sitze hier also zusammen mit einem Mörder…"

Harry unterbrach sein durch das Erschrecken gesteuerte Gestammel: „Was sollte ich denn machen? Was hatte ich für eine Wahl?! Sollte ich freundlich darum bitten, aufzuhören, oder was?! Sag mir, Juan, was würdest du machen, wenn du immer nur geschlagen und als Sklave missbraucht wirst?! Würdest du dasitzen? Und zugucken? Das glaubst du doch selber nicht!" Juan sah ihn unverwandt an und rang sich schließlich zu einer Erwiderung durch:

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß nicht, was ich machen würde. Ich weiß nur nicht, ob ich damit leben kann, mit einem Mörder in einem Zimmer zu schlafen, der das auch noch genießt." Harry wusste, er hätte es nicht sagen sollen. Jetzt waren Voldemorts Pläne gefährdet! Und das alles nur, weil er nicht aufgepasst hatte. Aber er war wütend und er wusste, es war zu spät zu reflektieren. „Na los, dann geh´ doch zum Schulleiter und sag ihm alles! Wenn du es für besser hältst! Mach doch! Der Mörder hatte ja auch gar keinen Grund, nicht wahr?! Ich…!"

In diesem Moment erschallte vom anderen Ende der Bibliothek die Stimme der Bibliothekarin: „Wer ist da am Reden? Leiser, wenn ich bitten darf. Und denkt dran, in zwei Minuten ist Sperrstunde, ab da ist die Bibliothek zu!"

Juan warf Harry einen verzweifelten Blick zu. Wie sollte er denn damit leben können? Mit einem sadistischen Mörder in einem Zimmer zu schlafen? Andererseits hatte Harry ihm vertraut und ihm sein Geheimnis verraten. Sollte er dieses Vertrauen so entlohnen? Juan Rodriguez wusste einfach nicht, was er nun machen sollte.


	34. Juans Entscheidung

Juans Entscheidung

Nach einer unruhigen und von tiefem Nachdenken geprägten Nacht erwachte Juan schließlich, doch obwohl er die ganze Nacht nur von kurzen Phasen des Schlafes unterbrochen überlegt hatte, was er nun tun sollte, war er zu keinem Ergebnis gekommen. Verdammt, er konnte doch nicht mit einem unbehelligten Mörder in einem Zimmer schlafen! Doch andererseits hatte Harry ja niemandem etwas getan außer diesen Dursleys und sich auch sonst sehr friedlich verhalten. Der Erstklässler hätte überhaupt keine Zweifel gehabt, was er nun tun sollte, wenn nicht…

Ja, wenn nicht diese Dunkle-Künste-Stunde gewesen wäre. Es war einfach unheimlich gewesen, mit welch großer Freude Harry diese wehrlose Ratte gefoltert hatte. Die Freude in den Augen des Potters. Das Glänzen. Und dieser Genuss von sinnloser Folter und unnötigem Mord. Harry würde jeden Tag aufs Neue dieser Magie ausgesetzt sein. Gab es nicht die Möglichkeit, dass er es irgendwann auch an Mitschülern ausprobierte?

Juan fühlte sich, als sei die Last der Verantwortung für einen anderen Schüler, den es eventuell treffen könnte, auf ihn abgelegt worden. Wie konnte er sich sicher sein, dass ausgerechnet er die richtige Entscheidung traf?

Selbst das grauenhafte Essen, welches ihnen der Etikettelehrer verordnet hatte, schmeckte er heute nicht. Seine Gedanken kreisten einzig und allein um dieses eine Thema: Soll ich Karkaroff Bescheid sagen? Auch die Unterrichtsstunden flogen nur so an ihm vorbei. Wie es nun einmal so ist, wenn man sich intensiv auf ein Thema konzentriert, blamierte er sich an diesem Tag mehrmals, weil er schlicht und ergreifend nicht zuhörte. Schon in den ersten beiden Stunden (Dunkle Künste) fing er sich dafür eine spitze Bemerkung von Signora Phimesto ein: „Herr Rodriguez, sobald Sie wieder unter uns weilen, geben Sie mir bitte Bescheid. Es macht einfach keinen Spaß, Bewusstlose fürs Nichtaufpassen zu bestrafen."

Und sie blieb nicht die Einzige. Selbst Lehrer, die sonst eher freundlich waren, neigten offenbar dazu, auf Unaufmerksamkeit allergisch zu reagieren. (Da war „Herr Rodriguez, soll ich Ihnen ein besseres Kissen kaufen? Da Sie es ja offenbar vorziehen, in meinem Unterricht zu schlafen, scheint Ihres nicht sehr gut zu sein, wenn sogar die harte Tischkante besser ist" noch harmlos.) Doch Juan ließ es an sich abprallen. Es gab Wichtigeres zu bedenken. Und schließlich traf er seine Entscheidung, kurz vor dem Ende des Schultages.

Es gab keinen anderen Weg und so sehr er sich auch dagegen sträubte- im Großen gesehen war es auf jeden Fall die beste Lösung. Nun, wo diese schwere Entscheidung getroffen und gründlich überdacht war, wandte er sich wieder dem Unterricht zu- glücklicherweise, denn genau in diesem Augenblick rief ihn die Astronomielehrerin auf.

Nach dem Ende des Unterrichts rannte er mithilfe des Durmstrangplanes quer durch das altehrwürdige Gemäuer und bemerkte in seiner Aufregung kaum, dass er den Plan verkehrtherum hielt und aus Versehen beinahe in den Kerker gelaufen war. Nachdem er so lange nachgedacht hatte, wollte er auch schnell seinen Plan durchführen. Erst hatte er sich so viel Zeit gelassen, doch nun wurde er tatsächlich ungeduldig. Mit hastigen Schritten durchquerte er die großzügig eingerichteten und bemessenen Hallen des Instituts, ohne sich dabei viel um seine Umgebung zu scheren. Diese quittierte das mit einem gelegentlichen „Pass doch auf!" oder einem unsanften Schlag gegen den Rücken. Doch Juan war es egal. Er wollte jetzt nur noch so schnell wie nur möglich seine Entscheidung in die Tat umsetzen, bevor ihm noch Zweifel kam. Schließlich war er da. Juan Rodriguez stand vor der Tür des Direktorats und war im Begriff, denjenigen zu verraten, der sich so vertrauensvoll an ihn gewandt hatte.

Plötzlich kamen ihm Zweifel. Sollte er wirklich…? Konnte er dieses in ihn gesetzte Vertrauen auf diese Art und Weise honorieren? Doch dann straffte er sich, überzeugte sich selbst noch einmal gedanklich von der Richtigkeit dieser Entscheidung und ging geistig alle Argumente durch. Mit einer entschlossen geballten Faust klopfte er an die verzierte Holztür. „Herein!", tönte es von drinnen.

Karkaroff war gerade dabei, Akten und Unterlagen einiger Schüler, insbesondere die von Harry, durchzusehen und zu überlegen, ob es nicht doch irgendeine Möglichkeit gab, zu Albus Dumbledore zu kommen, um ihm die schreckliche Neuigkeit von Harrys Begeisterung für die Dunklen Künste zu überbringen. Natürlich war dies zumindest an diesem Tag aufgrund eines unvorstellbar hohen Berges Papierkram völlig hoffnungslos und nur mit einem Zeitumkehrer zu bewerkstelligen, aber man konnte ja zumindest darüber nachdenken. Plötzlich klopfte es jedoch an der Tür und Karkaroff fuhr von seiner eher eintönigen Arbeit hoch. „Herein!", sagte er, nicht die geringste Ahnung habend, was für Probleme mit diesem „Herein" auf ihn zukommen könnten.

Juan trat ein und grüßte ihn hastig. Er kam, ohne zuvor auf eine Erwiderung das Grußes zu warten, sofort zum Punkt: „Wir haben einen Mörder in unserer Schule!" Karkaroff riss die Augen auf. Nicht, weil er so furchtbar entsetzt von dieser für jeden anderen schier unglaublichen Neuigkeit war, sondern weil er sich nur eines fragte: Wie zum Teufel hat er _das_ herausgefunden? Verzweifelt suchte er schon jetzt nach einer Lösung für das sich anbahnende Problem, nämlich, dass ein Schüler von Harrys Mord wusste.

Der Rodriguez begann ohne Aufforderung mit seiner Erzählung, offenbar war er sehr aufgeregt: „Harry Potter, Sie wissen schon, der, den die Engländer immer so komisch anschauen, hat jemanden umgebracht! Er hat einfach so seine Verwandten ermordet. Und dann hat er sie auch noch gequält. Nein, erst hat er sie gequält und dann hat er sie umgebracht." Hier vor dem Schulleiter war Juan dann doch sehr nervös. Es lag ihm einfach nicht, mit Autoritätspersonen zu sprechen. In dieser Hinsicht besaß er nur eine geringe Selbstsicherheit.

Karkaroff versuchte, Zeit zu gewinnen: „Nun versuchen Sie erst einmal, das Chaos, welches Ihre Gedanken momentan darstellen, ein bisschen zu ordnen. Ich möchte das, was Sie mir da erzählen wollen, auch zumindest halbwegs begreifen. Ach ja: Fangen Sie am besten mit Ihrem Namen an, es wäre nett zu wissen, mit wem ich hier spreche und wer mich aus einem riesigen Berg Papierkram gerissen hat."

Juan setzte sich unaufgefordert nieder und versuchte, alles der Reihe nach zu erzählen. Durch seine Aufmerksamkeit am gestrigen Tag wusste er noch sehr genau, was Harry erzählt hatte und gab somit fast den genauen Wortlaut wieder. Der Schulleiter Durmstrangs hörte nur mit halbem Ohr zu, da er viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt war, sich eine Lösung für die Misere auszudenken. Ein _Obliviate_ schied als Lösung bedauerlicherweise aus, da dieser Zauber nicht für länger als drei Stunden zurück liegende Zeiträume geeignet war. _Amnesia_ war selbstverständlich auch keine Option, er wollte dem Jungen nicht dessen eigenen Namen sagen müssen, wenn er mit ihm fertig war. Nein, dieses Problem musste diplomatisch geregelt werden.

Nachdem Juan geendet hatte, dachte Karkaroff kurz nach, bevor er sagte: „Das sind extrem schwer wiegende Vorwürfe, die du da erhebst. Hast du dafür auch irgendwelche Beweise?" Die Antwort schockierte Karkaroff mehr als alles, was Juan zuvor gesagt hatte: „Harry hat es mir selbst erzählt!", sagte Juan. Der Schulleiter drückte ein bisschen gegen den Geist seines Gegenübers, aber da war keine Lüge. _So bekloppt hatte ich ihn gar nicht eingeschätzt,_ dachte Karkaroff missmutig. Wie war Harry denn auf den Gedanken gekommen, es sei eine gute Idee, überall von seinem Mord zu erzählen? Um Gottes Willen, wie sollte Juan jetzt davor bewahren, das der ganzen Schule zu erzählen und somit dafür zu sorgen, dass Harry von der Schule fliegen musste und seiner und Dumbledores Kontrolle entrissen wurde? Doch irgendetwas musste er tun.

„Es ist so", sagte er ein wenig zögerlich, was Juan aber nicht bemerkte. „Ich informiere mich durchaus über meine künftigen Schüler und wusste natürlich, dass Harry Potter schon einmal jemanden umgebracht hat. Allerdings ist das aus bestimmten Gründen geschehen, die er Ihnen offensichtlich nicht erzählt hat. Seine Verwandten, zu denen er geschickt wurde, waren schwer missbräuchlich und schließlich hatte er keine andere Wahl, als sich zu wehren. Dass das dann am Ende unerwartet drastisch wurde, ist eine bedauerliche Tatsache, sagt aber nichts über Potter selbst aus. Wie würden Sie sich denn verhalten, wenn Sie ununterbrochen ohne jeden Grund geschlagen werden würden?" _Und offensichtlich hat der eine oder andere Schlag auch einen Knacks hinterlassen, sodass Harry jetzt quer durch die Schule erzählt, wie er jemanden ermordet hat,_ dachte der Schulleiter zynisch.

Juan jedoch wirkte nicht überzeugt: „Ich weiß, das hat er mir alles erzählt", setzte er zu einem Widerspruch an, „aber ich habe ihn in der Stunde „Weitere Magiearten" beobachtet und er… er hat sich so gefreut, als er die Ratte gequält hat, als wäre das eine besonders tolle Sache. Dabei… es war grauenhaft!" _Warum glaubst du mir nicht einfach und haust ab_, sprach Karkaroff in Gedanken immer wieder vor sich hin.

„Diese Reaktion auf die Dunklen Künste ist normal, es freut mich, dass Sie so gut aufgepasst haben und nicht einmal dieses Grundwissen Ihnen zu Eigen ist. Es geht von Herrn Potter nicht die geringste Gefahr für andere Schüler aus, das können Sie mir glauben, ansonsten wäre er nicht auf dieser Schule. Außerdem seien Sie versichert, dass er trotz des eben erwähnten Umstandes, dass er keine Gefahr für andere darstellt, gründlich überwacht wird. Nun bitte ich Sie, nicht länger meine Zeit mit Lappalien zu verschwenden und mein Büro zu verlassen!"

„Lappalien? Aber er hat wen umgebracht!", begehrte Juan auf. „Ist das denn nicht auch strafbar?", fragte er, als ihm plötzlich der Gedanke kam, Harry könnte eingesperrt werden. Plötzlich fühlte er sich schlecht wegen seines Verrats. Was, wenn Harry jetzt ins Gefängnis käme? Der Schulleiter schien genervt zu sein: „Natürlich ist das _keine _Lappalie, wenn jemand umgebracht wird. Aber in seinem Fall ist die Sachlage doch längst geklärt, oder muss man Ihnen alles ein paar Mal erzählen, bis es drinnen ankommt? Und strafbar ist das natürlich, aber in Russland hat er niemanden umgebracht und damit kann uns das egal sein. Jetzt gehen Sie endlich! Ich habe noch genug zu tun!"

Der Schulleiter des alten Instituts dachte dabei vor allem daran, mit Dumbledore seinen schrecklichen neuen Gedanken zu teilen, auf den Juan ihn gebracht hatte: Was, wenn die Aurorenzentrale noch nach Harry suchte? Dann wäre er ein Flüchtling und Durmstrang könnte ihn nicht mehr beschützen. Wenn Potter eingesperrt werden würde, wäre alles aus! Äußerlich behielt er jedoch seinen kalten Gesichtsausdruck und sah dabei zu, wie Juan ohne einen weiteren Gruß das Büro verließ und die Tür schloss.

Der Rodriguez selber hatte jedoch eines bei dem Gespräch erkannt, was der Schulleiter garantiert nicht gut gefunden hätte: Irgendetwas war da im Bezug auf Harry Potter und Karkaroff war involviert. Sonst hätte er nicht dermaßen abweisend auf seine Erzählung reagiert. Und vor allem: Woher wusste er überhaupt von Harrys Mord. Das stand doch damals sicher nicht in allen englischen Zeitungen. Schon jetzt überlegte Juan, wie er mehr darüber herausfinden konnte.

* * *

><p>EDIT: Achtung: Es könnte sein, dass der letzte Absatz noch einmal etwas wichtiger wird.<p> 


	35. Die entscheidende Verhandlung

Die entscheidende Gerichtsverhandlung

„Zur Verhandlung kommt der Fall um die Person Harry Potters", rief Richterin Bones in den bis zum Rand gefüllten Verhandlungssaal hinein. Augenblicklich erstarb das Gemurmel und Getuschel, welches bis vor wenigen Sekunden noch den Raum erfüllt hatte. Nun richtete sich jedes Augenpaar auf die Vorgänge in der Mitte des Saales. Immerhin ging es bei diesem Fall um niemand geringeren als Harry Potter- auch wenn er selbst nicht anwesend war. Vermutlich hatte er nicht einmal Kenntnis von dieser Verhandlung erhalten, denn nachdem die Auroren entdeckt hatten, wo sich der Potter aufhielt, überschlugen sich die Ereignisse.

Zuerst wurde der vor mehr als drei Jahren begangene Mord vom Ministerium ausgegraben und der Junge, der Voldemort zu Fall gebracht hatte, von eben diesem Ministerium als geflüchteter Verbrecher deklariert, den man ins Land holen musste. Nur einen Tag später schaltete sich Dumbledore dazwischen und stellte die Tat öffentlich als Notwehr dar, was das Ministerium wiederum bewiesen haben wollte. So war extrem kurzfristig diese Gerichtsverhandlung zustande gekommen.

Da Durmstrang bekanntermaßen von der Außenwelt beinahe komplett abgeschnitten war, erschien es sogar unwahrscheinlich, dass Harry auch nur das Geringste hiervon wusste. Nun, solange er nicht strafmündig war, was mit 11 Jahren laut Gesetz noch nicht so ist, hatte er nicht die Pflicht zu erscheinen- zumindest jedoch war ein Elternteil oder Vormund von Nöten. Und dieser Vormund saß nun ziemlich allein auf dem Anklagestuhl und betete, dass alles genau so wie geplant verlaufen würde. Albus Dumbledore beabsichtigte nicht nur, Harry von jeder Schuld freizusprechen, nein, er wollte auch noch seinen Vormundschaftsanspruch rechtskräftig machen, durch den Harry gezwungen war, bei ihm zu wohnen.

Fudge verlas die Anklage, welche darin bestand, dass Harry jemanden umgebracht und zudem noch eine andere Person gefoltert habe und daher ein krimineller Flüchtling sei, der nach England zurückgeholt werden müsse. Zusätzlich wurde noch erwähnt, dass aufgrund der Schwere des Vergehens die Justiz die Befugnis hatte, bei Bedarf die Strafunmündigkeit zu ignorieren und trotzdem Maßnahmen gegen den Angeklagten einzuleiten.

Fudge gab nur aufgrund der besonderen Umstände den Staatsanwalt, was Dumbledore sehr erleichterte- ungern hätte er Barty Crouch Sr dort sitzen gehabt, welcher trotz seines gesunkenen Sternes noch immer sehr häufig diese Position einnahm. Das wäre tatsächlich ein sehr harter Brocken gewesen. Glücklicherweise war Fudge sehr viel leichter zu bewältigen, zumal der Minister sicherlich nichts dagegen hatte, einen Nationalhelden reinzuwaschen.

„Worauf plädieren Sie?", stellte Mme Bones direkt die Frage an Dumbledore. „Nicht schuldig", erklärte dieser. „Ich bitte das Gericht, mir zu gestatten, meine Gründe dafür darzulegen." Bones ließ ihn sprechen. „Zuerst einmal ist es komplett korrekt, dass Harry jemanden getötet hat. Ebenfalls ist es richtig, dass er jemanden gefoltert hat- da gibt es absolut nichts zu leugnen. Doch so willkürlich diese Taten auch erscheinen mögen- tatsächlich gab es Gründe dafür. Zuerst möchte ich den Grund für den Mord aufklären. Alle drei Dursleys wurden getötet, sie starben durch die Magie eines Kindes, durch die Magie Harry Potters, das ist richtig.

Die Dursleys, wie ich später erfuhr, drangsalierten und schlugen Harry mehrfach am Tag, entzogen ihm des Öfteren das Essen und versuchten, ihm einzureden, er sei minderwertig und ein- wie sie es ausdrückten- Freak.

Doch wie wir alle wissen, schlummert in allen magischen Kindern Magie, die reagiert, wenn sie wütend sind, oder Angst haben. Und als der Onkel Harrys ihn mit einem Gürtel schlug, antwortete seine Magie unerwartet heftig. Dieser Mord, wenn er auch eventuell über das Ziel, Harry zu verteidigen, hinausschoss, war nicht mehr und nicht weniger als Notwehr. Ebenso die folgende heftige Reaktion. Ich bin sicher, dass Harry so etwas unter normalen Umständen niemals getan hätte.

Nun zur Folter: Könnte es sein, Mr Flowerrain, dass Sie Harry, der soeben misshandelt und geschlagen worden war, Angst einjagten mit ihrem Auftreten? Damit ist diese Folter keineswegs entschuldbar. Aber es wäre eine Erklärung."

Den ersten Teil seiner Aussage konnte Dumbledore einwandfrei beweisen. Doch der andere Teil, jener über Flowerrain, erstand lediglich aus seinen Vermutungen. Nur, weil er sich in der glücklichen Lage befand, dass beinahe alle seine Spekulationen sich als wahr erwiesen, hatte er eine Aussage zu diesem Vergehen getätigt.

„Können Sie das auch belegen?", fragte die Richterin. Der gesamte Saal hielt den Atem an. Davon hing alles ab. Eine Tötung aus Notwehr konnte man bei einem derartig jungen Kind nicht belangen. Sofern Dumbledore das belegen konnte, hatte er so gut wie gewonnen. Der alte Schuldirektor lächelte freundlich in den Saal. „Selbstverständlich. Ich habe damals mittels Leglimentik"- an dieser Stelle riss Fudge schon den Mund auf, um einzuwerfen, dass dies ein Vergehen an der Privatsphäre eines Zauberers sei, doch Dumbledore kam ihm zuvor, „die anzuwenden ich mich aufgrund der Lage durchaus berechtigt sah, schließlich war der Junge sehr verstört und zudem hielt sich mein Phönix von ihm fern, was ein untrügliches Zeichen für eine sehr schlimme Tat ist." Hier schien Dumbledore den Satzanfang bereits wieder vergessen zu haben, da er von Neuem begann. „Nun, ich habe damals mittels Leglimentik gesehen, was im Hause Dursley wirklich vorgefallen ist und wäre durchaus bereit, es Ihnen allen zu präsentieren." Nun wandte er sich an Mrs Bones: „Sie haben nicht zufällig ein Denkarium dabei?"

Dumbledore log. Aber was hätte er auch anderes tun sollen? Sollte er dem versammelten Ministerium mitteilen, dass er den Dursleys brieflich befohlen hatte, diese schrecklichen Dinge zu tun? Sollte er verraten, dass er die scheußliche Behandlung Harrys durch einen Zauber überwachen ließ? Das war keine Option und daher musste er auf diesem Wege erklären, wie er an eine derartig genaue Erinnerung des Geschehens kommen konnte.

Amelia Bones deutete auf ein steinernes Becken, welches direkt neben ihr in das Pult eingelassen war. Ohne weitere Worte zog der alte Schulleiter einen bläulich schimmernden Faden aus seinem Kopf, der weder Feststoff noch Flüssigkeit war, und ließ ihn in das Becken schweben. Dieses Becken hatte die besondere Eigenschaft, jegliche Erinnerung darin in den Raum zu projizieren, ganz einfach, damit jeder der Geschworenen alles mitbekam und sich selbst sofort ein Bild machen konnte.

* * *

><p>„<em>Freak! Wertloses Miststück! Nicht einmal dazu bist du nütze!" Vernon Dursley deutet anklagend auf die zerbrochene Vase. Der Junge starrt ausdruckslos auf die Vase. „Weißt du, wie teuer diese Vase war?! Na, warte, dir werde ich lehren, unsere Sachen zu zerbrechen!", brüllt der Onkel. Er ist vollkommen in Rage. In den Augen des Jungen spiegelt sich Angst. Vernon schlägt zu. Wieder. Und wieder.<em>

_Da auf einmal geschieht etwas, das beide erstarren lässt. Die Vase setzt sich wieder zusammen, alle Splitter bilden nun wieder ein komplett unbeschädigtes Gefäß. Doch das besänftigt den rasenden Onkel nicht etwa, sein Gesicht färbt sich beinahe lila. „WAS HAST DU DA GEMACHT?!", brüllt er außer sich vor Wut und beginnt, den Jungen mithilfe seines Gürtels zu schlagen. Doch plötzlich ist _er_ es, der sich vor Schmerz auf dem Boden windet. Auf dem Gesicht des Jungen zeichnet sich ein verdrehtes Grinsen ab._

* * *

><p>Die Projektion verschwand von der Wand, hier endete die Erinnerung. Amelia Bones sah etwas verwirrt drein. „Und die anderen beiden Morde? Und die Folterung? Das eben Gesehene entschuldigt nur <em>einen<em> Mord. Es waren aber _drei_." Dumbledore seufzte. „Diese beiden Morde kann ich leider nicht in einer Erinnerung zeigen, da ich es damals mit der Leglimentik nicht übertreiben wollte und der Meinung war, dieser eine Mord würde alles erklären. Aber ich gelangte später durch die Aussagen einer Squib namens Arabella Figg an die nötigen Informationen, sodass wir auch dieses Problem aus der Welt schaffen können. Aber da sie, wie ich weiß, zu solch schwerwiegenden Fällen gesicherte Aussagen brauchen, erkläre ich mich hiermit bereit, drei Tropfen Veritaserum zu schlucken, damit Sie sicherstellen können, dass alles, was ich von mir gebe, die Wahrheit ist."

Dieser Schachzug barg zwar ein gewisses Risiko, doch Dumbledore wusste, dass er darum ohnehin nicht herumkommen würde. Er musste bloß hoffen, dass keiner ihn darauf ansprach, _warum_ die Dursleys Harry so grauenhaft behandelt hatten. Aber dafür brachte es ihm eine gewisse Vertrauensbasis, denn wer sich freiwillig einer Befragung mittels Veritaserum stellte, konnte nichts zu verbergen haben. Vielleicht konnte der Schulleiter das später in diesem Prozess noch gebrauchen. Ein Gerichtsdiener kam bereits mit der mächtigen Flüssigkeit angelaufen. Dumbledore schluckte sie.

„Wie lautet ihr Name?", fragte Richterin Bones. „Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore", antwortete er.

Damit begann die Befragung und während dieser gelang es dem Schulleiter tatsächlich, die Sache so darzustellen, als hätten Dudley und Petunia Harry ebenfalls so gefoltert und schikaniert, dass seine Magie sich unerwartet heftig zu Wehr setzte. Als es vorbei war, atmete Dumbledore erleichtert auf. Harry war beinahe frei! Nur noch die Folter musste aufgeklärt werden und da war Dumbledore zuversichtlich. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war Harry noch nicht so weit, dass er jemanden grundlos gefoltert hätte. Der Auror musste bloß die Erinnerung freigeben, dann würde er die Handlungen seines Mündels erklären können.

Bevor Dumbledore jedoch etwas in dieser Richtung beantragen konnte, kam Amelia Bones ihm zuvor und bat Flowerrain um genau dies. Der machte nicht viel Aufhebens darum, trotz dessen, dass Dumbledore Harry bisher aus allem hatte herausboxen können, war er zuversichtlich, sich nun endlich an dem Jungen für die damals erlittene Demütigung rächen zu können. Wiederum nahm eine projizierte Erinnerung einen Gutteil des Gerichtssaals ein.

* * *

><p>„<em>Du bist Harry Potter, oder?", fragt Flowerrain. Der Junge wendet sich um. „Was wollen Sie?", erkundigt er sich misstrauisch. In seinem Gesicht sieht man Anzeichen von Angst und Verzweiflung. „Sie wollen mich dafür bestrafen, oder? Sie hatten es verdient!", meint er. Shacklebolt erklärt, er wolle ihn mit auf das Ministerium nehmen, was den Jungen offensichtlich in noch größere Angst stürzt. Da auf einmal packt der farbige Auror Harry am Arm und hält ihn fest, doch dem Jungen gelingt es, sich herauszuwinden. <em>

_Ihm wird ein Fluch hinterher gejagt, der sein Ziel auch trifft. Reglos bleibt er auf dem Boden liegen. Doch aufgrund seiner großen Verzweiflung schafft er es, den Fluch abzuschütteln._

* * *

><p>An dieser Stelle ging ein Raunen durch den Gerichtssaal. Es zeugte von ungeheurer magischer Macht, wenn man schon im Kindesalter eine Aurorenfluch abschütteln konnte. Selbst Dumbledore war verblüfft. Aber jene unglaubliche Stärke machte es nur noch wichtiger, Harry auf die richtige Seite zu bekommen.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Auf einmal bricht Flowerrain zusammen und fängt an zu schreien. Auf dem Gesicht des Jungen zeichnet sich blanker Hass ab.<em>

* * *

><p>Hier endete die Erinnerung. Flowerrain war entsetzt. Wenn er das jetzt in den Kontext der vorangegangenen Erinnerungen und Aussagen Dumbledores stellte, so war es ja geradezu selbstverständlich, dass Harry so handelte. Und mit einem Mal wurde ihm klar, dass der Junge-der-lebte komplett ohne Strafe aus dem Prozess hervorgehen würde. Dasselbe schien auch Dumbledore zu denken, denn auf seinem Gesicht zeichnete sich eine Zufriedenheit ab, wie sie nur selten bei ihm zu beobachten war.<p>

Kurze Zeit später bestätigten die Geschworenen, das Harry freigesprochen wurde, aber (und das überraschte Dumbledore ein wenig, störte ihn jedoch nicht wirklich) eine Geldstrafe von 300 Galleonen an das Ministerium zu zahlen hatte (darauf hatte Fudge bestanden, wegen der Unannehmlichkeiten, die das Ministerium hinnehmen musste), die Dumbledore würde übernehmen müssen. Hinsichtlich der Muggel gab es keine weiteren Aktionen und hierfür kannte Dumbledore den traurigen Grund, auch wenn es ihm in diesem Fall geholfen hatte: Sie wurden einfach nicht als wichtig genug eingeschätzt, um sich weiter mit ihnen zu befassen.

Doch nachdem das Urteil gesprochen war und Bones gerade die Verhandlung beenden wollte, meldete sich Dumbledore noch einmal zu Wort: „Da ich Harrys gesetzlicher Vormund bin, würde ich ihn gern bei mir aufnehmen. Ich wollte im Zuge dieser Verhandlung darum bitten, für jene Aufnahme eine Genehmigung und die erforderlichen Papiere zu erhalten."

Fudge, der insgeheim davon geträumt hatte, Harry in das Ministerium holen zu können, sobald das Schuljahr vorbei war, (auch wenn er wusste, dass das utopisch war) ging sofort dazwischen: „Aber Mr Dumbledore hat niemals einen Anspruch auf die Vormundschaft erhoben! Er hat seine Pflichten vernachlässigt und demnach muss Harry Potter dem Ministerium übergeben werden!" Bones blickte ihn aufgrund des unerlaubten Einwandes missbilligend an, sagte aber nichts dagegen, sondern erteilte Dumbledore das Wort. Dieser hatte für diesen Fall schon vorgeplant und sprach seine sorgsam zurechtgelegten Worte: „Damals, vor mehr als 10 Jahren machte ich den gewaltigen Fehler zu glauben, dass seine eigenen Verwandten sich besser um ihn kümmern könnten als ich. Daher übertrug ich ihnen die Vormundschaft und erkannte erst, als schon längst alles verloren war, meinen grauenhaften Fehler.

Und danach versuchte ich, ihn nach Hogwarts zu holen, doch aufgrund höchst unglücklicher Umstände entkam er mir. In den nächsten Jahren war er nicht mehr aufzufinden, sodass ich keine Gelegenheit fand, den angerichteten Schaden wieder gutzumachen. Doch nun ist jene Gelegenheit endlich gekommen und ich möchte versuchen, das Beste daraus zu machen." Gerade der letzte Teil seiner kleinen Rede war vor allem deshalb so überzeugend, weil Dumbledore tatsächlich jedes Wort genau so meinte, wie er es sagte.

Fudge sagte noch: „Können wir ein so wichtiges Kind wirklich jemandem anvertrauen, der es solchen Qualen ausgesetzt hat?", doch weil Bones die Verhandlung nun so schnell wie möglich beenden wollte, fragte sie erneut die Geschworenen, ohne danach noch einmal jemanden zu Wort kommen zu lassen. „Wer ist dafür, dass Dumbledore _nicht _die Verantwortung für dieses Kind übertragen werden soll?" Fudge meldete sich zusammen mit ein paar anderen, denen früher Verbindungen mit dem Dunklen Lord nachgesagt wurden.

„Und wer ist dafür, dass Dumbledore Harry Potter zu sich nach Hause holen darf?" Sie selbst meldete sich zusammen mit ein paar anderen, die den Schulleiter schon seit jeher unterstützten. Zudem überzeugte der Vertrauensbonus, den sich Dumbledore durch die freiwillige Nutzung von Veritaserum erworben hatte, einige eigentlich neutrale Geschworene. Den alten Mann überwältigte die Euphorie. Er hatte es geschafft! Am Ende des Schuljahres würde er Harry zu sich holen können. _Dann wird endlich alles wieder ins Lot kommen_, sagte er sich erleichtert. Schlussendlich würden seine Fehler wieder ausgebügelt werden können.

* * *

><p>Doch nicht alle waren derart glücklich darüber. Zum Beispiel gab es selten einen Tag, an dem Pettigrew mehr Angst hatte als an jenem, wo er seinem Lord die Botschaft überbringen musste, dass Harry Potter ab jetzt seine Sommer in Begleitung Dumbledores verbringen würde.<p> 


	36. Die Entscheidung des Dunklen Lords

Die Entscheidung des Dunklen Lords

Lord Voldemorts Zorn war jenseits der Normalität. Selten war er auch nur annähernd so wütend gewesen wie jetzt in diesem Moment. Pettigrew, der soeben die schlechte Nachricht vom Ausgang der Verhandlung um Potter überbracht hatte, kauerte sich auf dem Boden zusammen und zitterte in reiner Todesangst.

Die Augen des Dunklen Lords glühten rot im Halbdunkel des Hauses seiner Eltern, in welchem der Dunkle Lord seit seiner Rückkehr residierte. Voller Hass schrie er: „Es ist genug! Nun sollen sie sehen, was sie davon haben, mir meine Waffe wegzunehmen!" Pettigrew rollte sich noch mehr zusammen, bis sein fettiger Umriss nicht mehr zuließ, sich noch weiter zu verkleinern. „Der Dunkle Lord ist zurückgekehrt! Sie werden sehen, was es heißt, mich in Zorn zu versetzen! Wurmschwanz, gib mir deinen Arm!"

Eigentlich wollte Voldemort damit warten, seine Todesser zu rufen, bis er eine annehmbare Bleibe gefunden hatte und bis Potter an seiner Seite kämpfen konnte- ihn an ihrer Seite zu haben, würde seinen Gefolgsleute ohne Zweifel Mut schenken. Aber er war in Rage, denn seine wichtigste Waffe in diesem Krieg, die Waffe, mit der er die Gegenseite bis zur Aufgabe schwächen konnte, fiel nun seinen Feinden in die Hände. Schon als Kind hatte Voldemort es gehasst, wenn man ihm etwas wegnahm, das ihm zustand.

Aber jetzt würde er sich rächen. Er würde den Leuten zeigen, dass er wieder da war. All seine vorherigen Pläne bedeuteten nichts mehr. Einzig alles verzehrende Wut beherrschte den Geist des Dunklen Lords, der für lange Jahre mühsam im Zaum gehaltene Wahnsinn brach erneut hervor. Ein hohes, freudloses Lachen ertönte, als Pettigrew zitternd seinen Arm ausstreckte und sein Herr das Mal daraufhin mit seinem langen, dürren Zeigefinger zum Glühen brachte.

Noch ein Lachen, lauter als das zuvor. Voldemort gedachte nicht nur, seine Feinde in Angst und Schrecken zu versetzen, nein, auch seine Todesser sollten spüren, wie kraftvoll er wieder zurückgekehrt war und wie _zornig_ er über ihre Ignoranz gegenüber seinem Verschwinden war- sehr wohl hatte der Dunkle Lord bemerkt, dass nicht ein einziger nach ihm gesucht hatte, wenn man von Bellatrix absah, die er jedoch, aufgrund der Tatsache, dass sie in Askaban schmorte, nicht dafür belohnen konnte. Apropos Askaban. Sobald die Zeit gekommen war, musste er sich mit den Dementoren in Verbindung setzen. Der Krieg hatte zum zweiten Mal begonnen. Und noch einmal würde Voldemort nicht verlieren. Langsam trat er vor die Haustür des alten Anwesens und erwartete die Ankunft seiner Diener.

* * *

><p>Weit entfernt von diesen Vorgängen kam gerade Lucius Malfoy aus dem Ministerium. Er war eher schlechter Laune, weil es Dumbledore gelungen war, den wichtigsten Jungen der magischen Welt Britanniens unter seine Obhut zu bekommen. Bis gerade eben hatte er Fugde mit Worten umgarnt, um irgendwie ein Revisionsverfahren zu erwirken, doch eigentlich war das von Anfang an unmöglich gewesen. Nicht einmal der Minister für Zauberei konnte etwas durchdrücken, das laut der magischen Gesetzgebung eigentlich verboten war, ohne sich dabei verdächtig zu machen. Nun, Dumbledore würde früher oder später sowieso durch ihn, Lucius Malfoy, aus seiner hohen Position fliegen, und dann würde der alte Schulleiter alles verlieren, was er sich bis dahin aufgebaut hatte.<p>

Bei dem Gedanken daran zeichnete sich ein schmallippiges Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des ehemaligen Todessers ab- das jedoch jäh von einem stechenden Schmerz in seinem Arm unterbrochen wurde. Malfoys Augen weiteten sich. Das konnte, nein, das durfte einfach nicht sein. Der Dunkle Lord war tot, vernichtet für immer. Oder doch nicht? Dumbledore hatte sich immer über die „widrigen Umstände" ausgeschwiegen, durch die Harry Potter damals doch noch aus seiner Hand entronnen war. Hatte vielleicht tatsächlich Voldemort etwas damit zu tun?

Innerlich voller Angst, äußerlich jedoch völlig gefasst, um etwaig vorbeikommende Ministeriumsangestellte nicht zu irritieren und sie womöglich noch auf die richtige Fährte zu bringen, hob er seinen rechten Arm mit einer fahrigen Bewegung nach oben vor sein Gesicht. Das blasse Gesicht des Reinblütigen wurde noch fahler, als es ohnehin schon der Fall war. Kein Zweifel. Das Mal war gedrückt worden und sein Lord zurückgekehrt. Ein beinahe unmerkliches Zittern durchlief den Körper von Lucius Malfoy. Ohne Zweifel war sein Herr wütend… Doch dann straffte er sich. Er würde sein Schicksal mit der Würde eines Malfoys tragen. Hoch erhobenen Hauptes ging er noch ein paar Schritte- um dann unvermittelt, begleitet von lautem Ploppen, zu verschwinden.

Das Dunkle Mal würde ihn dahin führen, wo auch immer sein Herr sich befand. Es lag in der Natur dieses Zeichens, immer zu wissen, wo sein Erschaffer in diesem Moment war. So hatte es schon früher, in den Zeiten des ersten Krieges, funktioniert. Wie sich zeigte, war nichts von seiner Wirkung vergangen. Als Lucius Malfoy sich wieder materialisierte, starrte er geradewegs in ein rot glühendes Augenpaar, gefüllt mit Zorn und Wahnsinn. „Hallo, Lucius", zischte der Dunkle Lord.

* * *

><p>„<em>Fracturos!"<em>, sagte Harry und richtete den Zauberstab auf die vor ihm stehende Attrappe. Sie würde alles an Verletzungen zeigen, was dieser Spruch auch einem richtigen Menschen zufügen würde, sofern er ihn tatsächlich auf einen anwandte. Ein gleißend blauer Strahl schoss aus seinem Stab und traf die Puppe. Ein leises Knacken ertönte und ein Bruchteil der Emotionen, die ihn bei einem vollkommenen Gelingen durchströmen würden, schoss durch Harry und gab ihm Kraft, trotz dieses erneuten Versagens weiter zu üben.

Der Raum, in dem er sich befand, grenzte an die Bibliothek Durmstrangs und wurde gemeinhin als Puppenzimmer bezeichnet, obwohl die komplizierten Attrappen mit Puppen kaum mehr etwas gemein hatten. Sie waren tatsächlich in der Lage, sämtlichen Schaden, den ein Zauber einem richtigen Menschen antun könnte, zu simulieren. Selbst nicht sichtbare Schäden wie Knochenbrüche oder innere Verletzungen zeigten sie mithilfe einer Projektion, die bei Gelingen des angewandten Zaubers von den menschenähnlichen Figuren ausgestrahlt wurde. Der Raum wie auch die Figuren waren nicht von Anfang an da gewesen, sie waren etwa 150 Jahre nach Erbauung des Schlosses als Anbau hinzugekommen. Um Platz zu schaffen- da man nicht mitten im Wasser bauen wollte und man zudem für einen Anbau an die Außenwand des Schlosses eine der massiven Steinwände hätte zerstören und so das Schloss fluten müssen- waren zwei der Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste abgerissen und durch diesen Raum ersetzt worden.

Das bot sich deshalb an, weil diese Klassenzimmer sich als überflüssig erwiesen hatten (sie waren ursprünglich erbaut worden, um darin magische Geschöpfe aufzubewahren, was aber schon 10 Jahre nach ihrer Erbauung zu einem schrecklichen Unfall geführt hatte und deshalb eingestellt worden war) und zu der damaligen Zeit lediglich als Stauraum missbraucht wurden. Sämtliche darin aufgestapelten Dinge wurden in das Labyrinth unter dem Schloss verfrachtet und schon war genug Platz, um einen Raum nur zur Übung von offensiven Zaubersprüchen (die Unverzeihlichen waren allerdings verboten) zu erschaffen.

Genaugenommen war es ja nicht nur _ein_ Raum, sondern viele, durch dünne Holzwände (die aber überraschend schalldicht waren) abgetrennte Flächen, auf denen jeder für sich üben konnte. So wurde verhindert, dass Erstklässler an Wissen kamen, für das sie noch befugt, geschweige denn reif genug waren und außerdem, dass Duelle entstanden. Es war in einer dieser Flächen einfach nicht genug Platz für ein Duell, da es einfach nur bis zu 15 m lange, aber nur 1 m breite Rechtecke waren. Zu einem Duell benötigte man mehr Platz.

So war dies ein optimaler Platz, um Angriffszauber außerhalb des Unterrichts zu trainieren (was nirgendwo anders möglich war, es sei denn, man wollte die Einrichtung des Schlosses demolieren). Man konnte hier natürlich auch defensive oder Haushaltszauber üben, aber das ging auch überall anders. So kam es, dass das Puppenzimmer eigentlich nur zum Üben offensiver Zauber diente. Und genau dies tat Harry im Moment. Wenn es ihm auch nicht so recht gelang, was aber, da der Knochenbrecherfluch ein verhältnismäßig schwerer Zauber war, nicht weiter verwundern sollte. Trotzdem war der Potter frustriert.

Verzweifelt deutete er wieder mit seinem Stab auf die Attrappe und schrie gellend: _„Fracturos!"_ Diesmal war das Knacken deutlich lauter und die Figur projizierte einen angebrochenen Knochen in den Raum. _Fast_, dachte Harry. Diesmal war der Rausch, den er durchlebte, auch schon deutlich stärker, doch wieder ließ er ihn mit dem Verlangen nach _mehr_ zurück. Er blickte auf die Uhr, die über der Figur an der Wand hing, damit man beim Üben nicht die Zeit vergaß. Es hatte nur noch zwei Minuten, bis die Sperrstunde begann.

Harry hatte durchaus einen Verdacht, warum ihm der Zauber nicht gelang: Zum Ersten war er müde und zum Zweiten hatte er heute schon im Unterricht sehr viele an seiner Magie zehrende Sprüche sprechen müssen (auch wenn ihm bei Weitem nicht alle gelungen waren). Einmal jedoch wollte er es noch versuchen. Er nahm seinen ganzen Hass zusammen, da dies für den Spruch, an dem er sich versuchte, nötig war und zischte „_Fracturos_!" Es kam nicht einmal mehr ein richtiger Strahl heraus. Der Raum verschwamm leicht vor Harrys Augen. Er war eindeutig an seinen magischen Grenzen angelangt. Frustriert verließ er den Raum und knallte die Tür zu.

* * *

><p>Seit Tagen schon tat er kaum etwas anderes, als in der Bibliothek zu sitzen und über die Dunklen Künste zu lesen, nur um sie dann in dem angrenzenden Raum auszuprobieren- mal mit mehr, mal mit weniger Erfolg, so wie jetzt. Natürlich erledigte er seine Hausaufgaben, aber er gestand ihnen nicht viel Zeit zu. Beinahe sein ganzes Sein richtete sich nur auf die Dunklen Künste und das Gefühl, welches sie erzeugten. Harry spürte tief in sich, dass das nicht gut sein konnte. Aber er war einfach nicht fähig, sich von dieser unglaublichen Euphorie loszureißen. Es wurde Zeit, dass ihn jemand aus diesem Zustand herausriss. Aber wer?<p>

* * *

><p>EDIT: <em>Fracturos<em> ist eine Kombination aus den Worten „Fractura" (was „brechen" bedeutet) und „Os" (was, wie schon irgendwo vorher erwähnt, „Knochen" bedeutet). Ich hoffe, das Wörterbuch hat mich in dieser Hinsicht nicht fehlgeleitet.


	37. Der große Wettbewerb

Der große Wettbewerb

Die Wochen zogen ins Land. Juan und Harry hatten seit Juans Verrat kaum mehr miteinander gesprochen, vor allem, weil Harry noch nie an Kommunikation gewöhnt war und natürlich, weil Juan sich doch schämte und nicht wusste, wie er Harry jemals wieder in die Augen sehen sollte. Auch wenn letzten Endes nichts geschehen war, so verspürte Juan Unbehagen beim Gedanken daran, wie er das Vertrauen desjenigen missbraucht hatte, der für ihn einem Freund bis jetzt am nächsten gekommen war.

Während sich Juan als äußerst mäßiger Schüler herausstellte, zumindest, was sämtliche Dinge in der Praxis anging und oft auch eine Scheu hatte, sich zu melden, aus Angst, sich zu blamieren, konnte Harry mit seiner natürlichen Begabung vieles, was er in der Theorie verpasste, wieder ausgleichen. Denn obwohl Harry die Hausaufgaben für sämtliche Fächer noch immer mehr oder weniger sorgfältig anfertigte, widmete er weiterhin fast seine ganze Zeit den Dunklen Künsten. Es war wie eine Sucht. Nach nur drei Stunden ohne dunklen Fluch wurde er bereits unruhig, nach einer weiteren fing er an, unkontrolliert mit den Fingergliedern zu zucken.

* * *

><p>Den Lehrern war dies bisher verborgen geblieben, aber wenn er so weitermachte, würde es nicht mehr lange dauern, bis jemandem auffallen <em>musste<em>, dass da etwas nicht stimmte. Vor allem Signora Phimesto hatte bereits jetzt ein misstrauisches Auge auf ihn. Er _konnte_ einfach zu viel. Selbst bei der natürlichen Begabung, die Harry ohne Zweifel hatte, war es unmöglich, jeden der von ihr gelehrten Zauber auf den ersten Versuch ohne Überlegen oder Zögern durchführen zu können. Aber Harry schaffte es. Und das machte die Lehrerin extrem misstrauisch, zumal sie von anderen Schülern desselben Jahrgangs gehört hatte, dass Harry fast seine gesamte Zeit im „Puppenzimmer" zubrachte. Doch noch zog sie es vor, nichts dazu zu sagen, da sie wusste, was Karkaroff bald zur Sprache bringen würde. Dies würde nach ihrer Meinung mehr als genügen, um Harry aus seinem suchtähnlichen Zustand heraus zu reißen.

* * *

><p>Harry selbst ahnte schon lange, dass mit ihm etwas nicht stimmte, doch er hatte nie wirklich daran glauben wollen, dass es die Dunklen Künste waren, welche einen derartig schlechten Einfluss auf ihn hatten. Die Bestätigung dafür kam aber nur zwei Tage, bevor Karkaroff endlich in einer Rede davon erzählen wollte, worum es in dem diesjährigen Durmstrang-Wettbewerb ging. An diesem Tag vergaß Harry, wie sonst immer in der Mittagspause mindestens einen Dunklen Fluch auszusprechen, da er die Symptome, die sonst immer mit dem Mangel an Dunkler Magie einher gingen, aufgrund einer Stunde in Dunkler Magie nicht so stark wie sonst verspürte.<p>

So kam es, dass er in der letzten Stunde vor Schulschluss immer unruhiger wurde, bis er es schließlich kaum mehr aushielt. Seine Finger begannen zu zucken, als wollten sie sich endlich um seinen Zauberstab schließen. Doch schließlich war auch die letzte Stunde vorbei und er schoss als Erster hinaus auf den Korridor und wollte sich auf den Weg zum Puppenzimmer machen, als er ungefähr auf der Hälfte des Weges spürte, dass es nicht mehr ging. Ohne nachzudenken (auch nicht an das fiese Grinsen Karkaroffs, als er über Zauberei auf den Gängen sprach) feuerte er einen dunklen Fluch- einen vergleichsweise harmlosen- auf die Decke des Korridors ab.

Erst als der Fluch sein Ziel erreicht hatte und sich die unglaubliche Euphorie einstellte, von der man nie genug bekommen konnte, begann sein Verstand allmählich wieder zu funktionieren. Noch bevor er ganz begriff, dass dies nicht unbedingt die Klügste seiner Ideen gewesen war, öffnete sich auf einmal ein großer Teil der Wand am anderen Ende des Ganges und eine gigantische Fontäne eiskalten Wassers schoss auf ihn zu, riss ihn um, wirbelte ihn ein paar Mal um die eigene Achse- und versickerte genauso plötzlich, wie sie gekommen war, in den Fliesen. Dieses Erlebnis hatte nicht nur den Nebeneffekt, dass er jetzt wusste, warum der dicke Junge und der Etikettelehrer bei der ersten Stunde so durchnässt gewesen waren und was das sadistische Grinsen auf Karkaroffs Gesicht am Anfang des Schuljahres zu bedeuten hatte. Nein, erst da wurde ihm klar, wie sehr die Dunklen Künste bereits von ihm Besitz ergriffen und er beschloss, noch immer zitternd und bibbernd, von jetzt an nicht mehr zum Üben in das Puppenzimmer zu gehen. Oder nur noch selten. Natürlich funktionierte dieser Vorsatz nicht und nur wenige Stunden später schleuderte er wieder bis zur totalen Erschöpfung Flüche an eine der Attrappen im Puppenzimmer.

* * *

><p>Harry war selbst klar, dass er keine guten Vorsätze benötigte, um vom Puppenzimmer wegzukommen, sondern schlicht und ergreifend Ablenkung. Doch er wusste beim besten Willen nicht, wie er sich diese verschaffen sollte oder wer sie ihm verschaffen könnte. Zu seinem Glück gab ihm der Schulleiter am Abend nur zwei Tage später eine Antwort.<p>

* * *

><p>„Wie sich vielleicht diejenigen unter euch, die mit einem halbwegs passablen Gedächtnis ausgestattet sind, noch erinnern, habe ich am Anfang des Schuljahres einen Wettbewerb angekündigt, aber dessen Natur noch nicht preisgegeben", begann Karkaroff seine Rede. Sofort kam Lärm auf, da nun nahezu alle Schüler tuschelten und rätselten, worin das Ziel dieses Wettbewerbes wohl bestehen könnte. Karkaroff sah äußerst missbilligend in die Runde. „Oh- kommen Sie doch bitte nach vorne"- er zeigte auf ein blondes, hageres Mädchen, welches mit Abstand am lautesten geredet hatte- „und erzählen Sie mir, was ich gerade sagen wollte." Als das Mädchen keine Anstalten machte, sich zu regen, verzogen sich die Lippen des Schulleiters zu einem hässlichen Lächeln: „Nichts? Wie bedauerlich. Nun ja, Sie kommen bitte nachher in mein Büro, dann können wir das unter vier Augen klären. Vorerst empfehle ich Ihnen und allen anderen hier, den Mund für die Dauer meiner Rede geschlossen zu halten und ihn erst wieder zu öffnen, sobald ich die Erlaubnis dazu gebe."<p>

Nach diesem kleinen Intermezzo nahm Karkaroff den Faden wieder auf: „Also, in unserem diesjährigen Turnier haben wir den Fokus vor allem darauf gelegt, für jede Jahrgangsstufe etwas bereit zu stellen. Da ich keine Lust habe, die nächsten zwei Stunden damit zu verbringen, jeder Jahrgangsstufe einzeln beizubringen, was ihre Aufgabe ist, werden das die jeweiligen Jahrgangslehrer übernehmen. Die Teilnahme ist natürlich auch weiterhin freiwillig, wer aber Interesse an einem guten Abschlusszeugnis hat, dem sei gesagt, dass diese Veranstaltung einen durchaus entscheidenden Einfluss auf die Noten in allen Fächern außer Zaubereigeschichte und Etikette hat. Vielen Dank für eure Aufmerksamkeit...- ach ja, sprechen dürft ihr nach Ende des Essens wieder." Mit diesem Satz schloss Karkaroff seine Rede und begann damit, jedem Schüler, der von nun an auch nur zu laut atmete, finstere Blicke zuzuwerfen.

* * *

><p>Nach dem Essen riefen die Jahrgangslehrer ihre jeweiligen Klassen zusammen, um Einzelheiten zu besprechen. So auch im ersten Jahrgang. Da aber Herr Dmitrijew, der Zaubertränkelehrer, von der Akustik und auch der allgemeinen Lautstärke im Speisesaal nicht allzu viel hielt, gingen sie zu den Gemeinschaftsräumen der Erstklässler.<p>

„Also", wollte der Lehrer beginnen, fiel sich dann aber gleich selbst ins Wort, was, wie man in den letzten Wochen gemerkt hatte, eine seiner Spezialitäten war, „seid doch endlich mal ruhig! Also, wir- mach die Tür zu!- wir haben uns gedacht, in diesem Jahr für die Erstklässler etwas Altersangemessenes zu veranstalten. Zuerst einmal das Allerwichtigste- seid still, habe ich gesagt!- nämlich die Natur der Aufgabe. Also, ihr müsst etwas suchen und finden, das nur in der Nähe von Eis beheimatet sein kann und zudem noch ein magisches Tier ist.- Hört doch endlich auf zu tuscheln! Das ist ja unerträglich! Seid ihr schon einmal auf den Gedanken gekommen, dass ich hier stehe, um alle Unklarheiten zu beseitigen? Da müsst ihr mit dem Nachbarn nichts besprechen! Also, bevor die Frage jetzt wieder aufkommt, nein, ich werde euch nicht genau sagen, welches Tier es ist, aber wir haben hier im Schloss Hinweise versteckt. Diese Hinweise sind mit einem Zauber belegt, sodass nur Leute, die sich in den letzten Tagen in diesem Raum aufgehalten haben, sie entziffern können.

Außerdem soll ich euch sagen, dass ihr dieses Tier nur auf dem Außengelände finden könnt, was aber selbstverständlich sein sollte. Vor dem Betreten- Ruhe!- dieses Geländes habt ihr eine Erlaubnis eines Lehrers einzuholen und ihr dürft nicht mehr als 2 Stunden dort verbringen. Ich hoffe, das ist klar, denn wer diese Regelungen missachtet, wird unverzüglich der Schule verwiesen!- Ach ja, und ich soll euch noch sagen, wo ihr den ersten Hinweis finden könnt:

_Sucht an der Stelle, die kurz vor der Schwelle zum Leder ist. Sucht außerdem dort, wo euch das Wasser finden kann, sofern ihr etwas Verbotenes tut. Doch das ist noch nicht alles: Es ist wichtig, frohen Mutes das Gesicht nach oben zu halten, sonst findet ihr den Hinweis nicht._- Bevor jetzt Fragen dazu kommen: Das ist ein Rätsel und soll eure Kombinationsgabe schulen. Wenn ich euch auf Fragen antworten würde, ergäbe das hier keinen Sinn mehr. Habe ich noch etwas…- ach ja, es gibt drei Hinweise für euch zu finden, wobei ein Hinweis jeweils auf den nächsten verweist und gleichzeitig Informationen über das gesuchte Tier preisgibt. Außerdem sei euch noch gesagt: Ihr sollt das Tier suchen und finden- um zu kontrollieren, ob euch dies auch tatsächlich gelungen ist, haben wir unsere Mittel. Wichtig ist nur: Ihr sollt es nicht fangen!" Der Lehrer legte eine kurze Pause ein, um dann noch einen letzten Satz zu sagen: „So, und nun wünsche ich euch eine angenehme Nacht."

Kaum dass er von der Art der Aufgabe erfahren hatte, wusste Harry, dass er gewinnen _musste_. Nicht nur für sich, nein, er wollte auch Voldemort zeigen, dass er dessen Vertrauen auf jeden Fall wert war. Außerdem wollte er sich auch vor sich selbst beweisen, wollte zeigen, dass er mehr war als das, was die Dursleys ihm vor Jahren indoktriniert hatten. Doch das musste bis Morgen warten, zunächst musste er sich auf den Weg ins Bett begeben, da in nur 15 Minuten der Schulleiter persönlich kontrollieren würde, ob alle im Bett waren.

* * *

><p>Doch im Bett zeigte sich ein weiterer Nebeneffekt dieser Aufgabe: Juan und Harry hatten seit Wochen endlich wieder ein erstes richtiges Gespräch. Viel kam dabei nicht heraus, aber es schien, als würden sich die zwei Jungen wieder näher kommen.<p>

* * *

><p>Karkaroff selbst wusste nicht, was für einen unschätzbaren Dienst er Harry mit dieser Aufgabe erwiesen hatte: Er hatte ihm endlich die Ablenkung gegeben, die Harry so dringend brauchte. Und ohne auch nur die leiseste Ahnung zu haben, wahrte Karkaroff damit die Chance Dumbledores, doch noch einen rechtschaffenen Menschen aus Harry zu machen.<p> 


	38. Die Attacke

Die Attacke

Voldemorts rote Augen huschten in ihren Höhlen umher, als er von der kleinen Anhöhe, auf der er stand, auf das vor ihm liegende Muggeldorf blickte. Seine Nüstern verengten sich, als er tief die kühle Nachtluft einsog. Seine Anhänger, zumindest die wenigen unter ihnen, die seinem Ruf gefolgt und zurückgekommen waren, verharrten hinter einer Böschung auf der anderen Seite des Tales, in welchem das Dorf eingebettet war. Sie warteten auf ein Zeichen von ihm, dass die Luft rein war, dass sich dort keine Zeugen befanden, wenn der Krieg von Neuem begann, mit größerer Gewalt als je zuvor.

Das Dorf lag nur wenige Kilometer von den Vororten Londons entfernt, daher war es ein Risiko, ausgerechnet dort das Blutvergießen wieder aufleben zu lassen. Aber Lord Voldemort wollte ein Zeichen setzen, wollte zeigen, dass sie genauso stark waren wie zuvor und sich nicht vor der Gegenseite einschüchtern ließen, egal wie nah sie dieser waren.

Der Dunkle Lord fühlte sich wie neugeboren. Der Geruch der Nachtluft, in den sich bald der Duft von schmutzigem Muggelblut mischen würde. Seine Magie, schon so lange nicht mehr genutzt, die in seinem Inneren zu brodeln schien, voller Vorfreude über das, was gleich geschehen würde. Noch ein letztes Mal ließ er seine Augen über das Dorf schweifen. Alles war ruhig, nichts regte sich. Jeder einzelne der dreckigen Muggel schien zu schlafen. Lord Voldemort besah sich den Marktplatz von weit oben und prägte ihn sich, so gut es aus der Entfernung ging, ein. Dann apparierte er.

* * *

><p>Lautlos erschien er auf dem weitläufigen Gelände. Mit weit ausholenden Schritten lief er auf die Kirche zu, deren Turm das höchste Gebäude dieses Dorfes war, das nur wenig mehr als 500 Seelen umfasste. Er schwenkte den Zauberstab und sprach einen von ihm selbst kreierten Spruch. <em>„Solvere Solum!" <em>Mit einem entsetzlichen Kreischen begann die unterste Steinreihe des alten Gebäudes, sich vom Boden zu lösen. Überall in den Zimmern der umliegenden Häuser wurden Lichter angeschaltet. Die Kirche drohte zu kippen, doch der Dunkle Lord war schneller, zielte mit dem Zauberstab auf einen beliebigen Punkt des alten Gemäuers und sprach dicht hintereinander zwei Zauberformeln: „_Firmum Esse_!", eine Formel, die das Gebäude deutlich wiederstandfähiger machte und verhinderte, dass es nach seinem nächsten Spruch auseinander bröckelte.

„_Wingardium Leviosa!"_ Diesen Spruch auf ein Gebäude dieser Größenordnung anzuwenden, hätte einen normalen Zauberer bereits außer Gefecht gesetzt, doch Lord Voldemort hielt der unheimlichen Belastung stand, ohne dass sich auch nur ein Schweißtropfen auf seiner Stirn bildete. Unter den erstaunten und entsetzten Rufen der Muggel erhob sich die Kirche mehrere Meter in die Luft. Ohne etwas zu sagen bewegte der Dunkle Lord nahezu unmerklich seinen Zauberstab und die Kirche sauste auf eine Reihe von Muggelhäusern zu. Mit einem unglaublichen Getöse donnerte sie gegen das erste Haus und mähte es nahezu ohne Bremswirkung nieder, zermalmte auch das Zweite und Dritte dieser Reihe. Wieder machte Voldemort einen Schlenker und das Gebäude flog zur Seite, in ein weiteres großes Haus, die einzige Villa dieser Stadt.

Der Kirchturm brach ab und begrub unter sich eine halbe Straße- und einen Muggel, der aus seinem Haus geflohen und auf eben diese Straße gelaufen war. Die Villa stürzte in sich zusammen, doch auch die Kirche trug erheblichen Schaden davon. Überall auf dem Marktplatz ertönten laute Plopp-Geräusche und schwarz gekleidete, maskierte Männer erschienen. Die Todesser hatten das Signal erkannt.

Nun brach ein unmenschliches Geschrei los, teils aus Überraschung, teils aus Ensetzen, doch zum größten Teil aus reiner Panik. Muggel sprangen aus dem Fenster und wurden noch im Flug von grünen Todesflüchen getroffen. Eine glühend heiße Stichflamme schoss aus Voldemorts Zauberstab und setzte mehrere hölzerne Häuser in Brand, pulverisierte sie regelrecht. Angstvoll kreischend kamen Muggel aus ihren Häusern gerannt, doch darauf hatten der Dunkle Lord und sein Gefolge nur gewartet. Nun begann der Krieg von Neuem.

Voldemort machte den Anfang, als er ein schreiendes Kind aus den Armen seines Vaters levitierte und es mit einem freudlosen Lächeln auf den Lippen in zwei Hälften spaltete. Der Vater sank in sich zusammen und wurde augenblicklich von einem Todesfluch getroffen. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit wurde das Dorf verwüstet. Häuserreihen wurden in Brand gesteckt und mit Explosionsflüchen bombardiert. Auch die Menschen wurden nicht viel anders behandelt.

* * *

><p>Innerhalb weniger Minuten war es jedoch auch schon wieder vorbei. Das Dorf lag wieder wie ausgestorben da, niemand schrie mehr. Überall waren Leichen verstreut, einige zerfetzt und bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verunstaltet. Mit etwas der Freude zumindest Ähnlichem reckte Voldemort den Arm gen Himmel und schrie: <em>„Morsmordre!"<em> Kaum war das Dunkle Mal über dem Himmel erschienen, verschwanden Voldemort und seine Anhänger.

* * *

><p>„Shacklebolt, Flowerrain? Wir haben hier eine außergewöhnlich hohe Aktivität Magie", sagte Rufus Scrimgeour, offenbar selbst überrascht von seiner Aussage. „Aber da lebt doch kein Zauberer, geschweige denn einer, der so etwas zustande bringen könnte", wandte Flowerrain ein. „Vielleicht war es ein Fehler?" Es war ziemlich spät in der Nacht und ihrer aller Schicht stand kurz vor dem Ende. Niemand hatte jetzt noch Lust auf einen Außeneinsatz. Doch Scrimgeour blieb unerbittlich: „Unsere Messungen waren noch nie fehlerhaft! Noch nie, hören Sie? Und deshalb werden Sie dort jetzt nach dem Rechten sehen, verstanden?"<p>

Mit einem einfachen Nicken machten sich die beiden Auroren auf den Weg zum einzigen Raum der Zentrale, in dem man apparieren konnte. Beide hofften, es würde nichts Großes sein, vielleicht ein Zauberer, der sich verirrt hatte und nun nach dem Weg suchte? Doch es war beiden ebenso klar, dass die letzte rätselhafte Aktivität das größte Desaster ihrer Karriere gewesen und Harry Potter direkt zu Lord Voldemort getrieben hatte. Und diesmal war die Stärke der gemessenen Magie deutlich größer. Allzu große Hoffnungen setzten beide nicht in eine lange Schlafpause.

* * *

><p>Doch als sie ankamen, übertraf das, was sie sahen, alle Befürchtungen. Der Asphalt war mit Leichenteilen übersäht und blutbedeckt. Viele Häuser im Umkreis dessen, was einmal ein Marktplatz gewesen sein musste, waren vollkommen zerstört und in sich zusammengestürzt. Flowerrain wandte den Blick ab, da ihm schlecht wurde. Er hatte so etwas noch nie gesehen, da er erst nach dem Krieg seine Ausbildung zum Auror begann und sich für die Zeiten des Krieges nach Amerika begeben hatte. So traf ihn dieses grausame Ereignis mit voller Wucht.<p>

Shacklebolt hingegen stand wie angewurzelt neben einem Toten und schien diese Gräueltaten gar nicht fassen zu können. Aber aus anderen Gründen. Shacklebolt _hatte_ so etwas schon einmal gesehen. Doch das war schon mehr als 10 Jahre her und eigentlich hatte sich sein Inneres bereits darauf eingestellt, Derartiges niemals wieder betrachten zu müssen. „Das kann nur eins bedeuten", flüsterte er, noch immer vom Schock überwältigt.

Er sprach nicht weiter, es war zu schlimm, um den Satz zu Ende zu sprechen, zu schlimm auch nur für die Vorstellung. Es zu sagen würde es endgültig machen. Vielleicht war es ja nur eine Folge der Zusammenrottung einiger Todesser, vielleicht ging ja doch keine ernst zu nehmende Gefahr von diesen Ereignissen aus.

Natürlich wusste Shacklebolt, dass das nicht stimmte, dass es nur diese eine Möglichkeit gab, aber er wollte es nicht wahr haben. Schließlich gab er sich einen Ruck: „Kommen Sie, Flowerrain. Wir müssen dem Chef Bescheid sagen. Flowerrain nickte nur, noch immer konsterniert. Mit einem lauten Plopp lösten sich beide in Luft auf.

* * *

><p>Fawkes schrie gequält auf. Als ein magisches Tier, noch dazu ein derartig empfindsames und reines, spürte er sofort, wenn etwas nicht stimmte. Und es war soeben etwas Grausiges passiert, das spürte er ganz deutlich. Dumbledore blickte auf und sah seinen langjährigen Begleiter besorgt an. Es kam nur selten vor, dass Fawkes ihm so deutlich zu verstehen gab, dass irgendetwas völlig falsch lief. Genau genommen konnte er sich nur an fünf Begebenheiten erinnern, an denen das geschehen war: Bei Tom Riddles erstem Mord, als der erste Krieg begann, beim Tod der Potters, als Voldemort Hogwarts betrat und Harry gegen Dumbledore aufbrachte und ein paar Jahre, nachdem Harry verschwunden war (Dumbledore wusste bis heute nicht, warum, aber er vermutete, es war der Tag, an dem Voldemort seinen Körper wiedererlangte).<p>

Nun ertönte dieser Schrei wieder. Normalerweise heiterte der Gesang des Phönix´ die Menschen auf, doch dieser Schrei ließ sie in Angst erstarren. Der alte Schulleiter sah seinen Freund aus zutiefst müden Augen an. Sollte es dieser Tag sein, vor dem er sich all die Jahre gefürchtet hatte? Der Tag, an dem Voldemort den Krieg zum zweiten Mal begann?

Der Phönix flog zu Dumbledore und rieb seinen Kopf an der Schulter des Mannes, für den es jetzt kaum einen Zweifel mehr gab. Er musste unbedingt mit Shacklebolt sprechen.

* * *

><p>EDIT: So, an alle, die das hier vielleicht lesen: Das war´s. Jetzt bin ich mit dieser Geschichte auf genau demselben Stand wie auf einer anderen, deutschen Seite(wieso zum Geier wird die Namensnennung hier zensiert?!). Dass das so lange gedauert hat und hier bis gestern nur drei Kapitel standen, lag daran, dass ich etwas zu faul war, Dinge hochzuladen, die ich schon längst nur noch auf meiner Festplatte schlummern habe und mich dabei mit dem unnötig komplizierten System des Hochladens auf der Seite hier auseinander setzen zu müssen (auf der deutschen, anderen Seite dauert das bloß 1 Minute, hier 5. Und das nervt. Ebenso ist auf die Editierfunktion besser). Aber ich schweife ab.<p>

Nun, an alle, die bis hierher gekommen sind: Ich empfehle euch, die Story auf der anderen, deutschen Seite zu verfolgen, da dort die Updates vermutlich schneller kommen werden. Hier ein Link dazu:

.de/s/4cd1c8e300018897067007d0/1 (Edit: Der wird anscheinend zensiert. Gebt einfach w.w.w.f.a.n.f.i.k.t.i.o.n- d.e ein, nur ohne die Punkte, Leerzeichen und Striche, setzt ein h.t.t.p. davor und kopiert den Rest des Linkes in die Leiste oben rein.)

Wer das aus wie auch immer gearteten Gründen nicht kann oder möchte (leserunfreundlicheres Layout, etc), der muss, so leid es mir auch tut, wohl ein wenig mehr Geduld haben.

LG,

nick smith 450.


	39. Kombinationsgabe

AN: Vielen Dank für die Reviews! Es freut mich sehr, dass mein letztes Kapitel so gut ankam. Ich habe allerdings Neuigkeiten für euch, die einige vielleicht interessieren: Ich habe eine Übersetzung der Geschichte „Welcome To Hogwarts 1949" gestartet, allerdings momentan weder autorisiert noch vollendet. Mal sehen, ob ich das irgendwann posten werde. Hier, für die, die es interessiert, ein Link:

s/2550563/1/Welcome-to-Hogwarts-1949

Kombinationsgabe

Das wirklich grausame Essen, welches der Etikettelehrer ihnen für kurze Zeit aufgedrängt hatte, war für Harry und Juan inzwischen vergessen und da sie dieses Essen auch nur für eine Woche bekommen hatten, hatte auch keiner wirklich nach einer Lösung gesucht. So funktionierte der im Kern brillante Plan Karkaroffs auch an diesen beiden nicht. Die Jungen hievten gerade mit größtem Appetit den leckeren Wildschweinbraten auf ihre Teller, als Karkaroff- einmal mehr- an sein Glas tippte. Die meisten hörten auf zu essen, doch einige besonders Hungrige achteten nicht auf das Geräusch, welches, obgleich eher leise, die gesamte Halle ausfüllte.

Kurz darauf flogen ihre Teller nach oben und schütteten ihren Inhalt über ihnen aus. „Wenn jetzt alle auch die Güte hätten, mir zuzuhören", begann Karkaroff, „bin ich auch bereit, ein letztes Detail über den Wettbewerb preiszugeben." Bei dem Wort „Wettbewerb" war es ganz plötzlich totenstill geworden. Zufrieden lächelte Karkaroff und zeigte dabei seine abstoßenden gelben Zähne. „Wir haben für jede Jahrgangsstufe einen besonderen Preis vorbereitet, den der Gewinner in Empfang nehmen wird. Nehmt das als weiteren Ansporn, an diesem teilzunehmen.- Und nein, der Preis wird nicht verraten!", rief er, als die Schüler wieder zu lärmen begannen.

„Was das wohl sein könnte?", fragte Juan Harry, als sie sich auf den Weg zu „Dunkle Künste" machten. „Woher soll ich das wissen?", gab Harry zurück. „Aber egal, was es ist, ich will´s haben!" Dass er dies auch tat, um Voldemort zu gefallen und ihn vielleicht davon abzulenken, wie wenige Schüler- genau genommen keinen- er bis jetzt auf seine Seite gezogen hatte, da er nicht wusste, wie er das anfangen sollte, verschwieg er lieber. „Ich auch", murmelte Juan, doch auch er verriet nicht, weshalb. Doch er war mindestens so entschlossen wie Harry, am Ende des Jahres diesen Preis zu empfangen.

Und ohne dass jemand etwas darüber gesagt hätte, ohne jedes Wort, wussten beide, dass sie von nun an zusammen arbeiten würden. Aus diesem Grund konnten sie auch die gesamte Stunde bei Signora Phimesto nicht aufhören zu tuscheln. Juan bewies dabei eine nahezu einmalige Kombinationsgabe- seine Liebe zu trickreichen Rätseln wurde hier zu einer großen Hilfe.

Da Harry sich die Worte des Zaubertränkelehrers genau notiert hatte, gab es keine Probleme dabei, sich an das Rätsel zu erinnern. _Sucht an der Stelle, die kurz vor der Schwelle zum Leder ist. Sucht außerdem dort, wo euch das Wasser finden kann, sofern ihr etwas Verbotenes tut. Doch das ist noch nicht alles: Es ist wichtig, frohen Mutes das Gesicht nach oben zu halten__, __sonst findet ihr den Hinweis nicht._

Harry war mehr oder minder ratlos: „Also, den ersten Satz verstehe ich ja nun gar nicht. Wo soll denn hier Leder sein? Gibt es da einen Raum, der aus Leder ist? Und der zweite ist genauso komisch. Das einzige, was mir zu Wasser einfallen würde, wären die Duschen, aber da macht man ja nichts Verbotenes. Irgendwie verstehe ich hier nichts außer dem dritten Satz- und den würde selbst Pe…- ich meine, jemand, den ich kenne, verstehen."

Juan schaute ihn etwas befremdet an, sagte aber nichts zu dem Versprecher, sondern ging direkt auf das Rätsel ein. „Eigentlich ist der erste Satz doch klar. Mit Leder kann doch nur die Bibliothek gemeint sein, ich meine, wo gibt es denn hier sonst noch Leder? Und die Schwelle dazu kann ja nur direkt vor der Tür oder eben direkt auf der Türschwelle sein. Aber ich frage mich, wo da das Wasser herkommen soll. Das würde die Bücher ja alle nass machen…" Dass sie schon jetzt von Signora Phimesto äußerst missmutig beobachtet wurden, bemerkten sie nicht.

Plötzlich hatte Harry eine Eingebung. „Natürlich!", rief er viel zu laut und ohne darauf zu achten, dass außer ihnen noch andere im Raum saßen (die allerdings auch größtenteils nicht darauf achteten, was um sie herum geschah). Alle Blicke richteten sich auf ihn und sofort lief er rot an. „Ich denke", zischte Signora Phimesto mit schneidender Stimme, „dass Herr Potter und ich nach der Stunde ein kleines Gespräch haben werden. Und jetzt Ruhe! Das gilt für euch alle!"

Harry und Juan verstummten sofort, diesem Machtwort wollten sie nichts entgegensetzen. Zudem wollte Harry auf seine Lieblingslehrerin- sie war es gewesen, die ihm Zutritt zu den Dunklen Künsten verschafft hatte- keinen noch schlechteren Eindruck machen. Ganz anders verhielt es sich mit dem Rest der Klasse, der noch immer tuschelte und flüsterte- und das am Ende der Stunde teuer bezahlen musste. Signora Phimesto levitierte jeden an den Ohren aus der Klasse hinaus. Nur Harry und Juan, die am Ende nicht mehr gesprochen hatten, blieben von der Strafe verschont. Die gequälten Schreie ihrer Mitschüler entlockten der Lehrerin lediglich ein verkniffenes Lächeln.

Schließlich war nur noch Harry selbst im Raum, da Juan diesen bereits verlassen hatte. Und dann begann Signora Phimesto das Gespräch, welches sich, wider der Erwartung Harrys, nicht um seine Vergehen im Unterricht drehte. „Ich mache mir Sorgen um Sie", teilte ihm die Lehrerin unverblümt mit. Harry war völlig verdutzt. „W- wie?" „Es war offensichtlich keine besonders kluge Idee von mir, Ihnen die Bibliothek der Dunklen Künste schon so früh zugänglich zu machen. In letzter Zeit bemerkte ich, wie Sie sich immer mehr abschotteten und nur noch mit diesen Sprüchen zu Gange waren."

Eigentlich hatte Signora Phimesto auf die Wirkung dieses Wettbewerbs warten wollen. Sie hatte das, was sie jetzt tat, noch ein wenig aufschieben wollen. Wer wusste schon, wie viel dieser Wettbewerb wirklich brachte? Eventuell half er Harry ja sogar, sich komplett von seiner Sucht loszulösen. Doch als sie ihn am vorigen Tag sah, blass, mit zittrigen Händen und verkrampftem Gesicht, mit einem Gang, der Flucht und Gehetztheit suggerierte, wusste sie, dass sie die Verantwortung dafür übernehmen musste. Und dass der Zeitpunkt, etwas zu tun, genau jetzt war.

Unterdessen nahm eine schreckliche Vermutung in Harrys Kopf Gestalt an. Wollte sie ihm etwa die atemberaubende Magie verbieten, die so unheimlich viel Macht ausstrahlte, dass man nicht mehr davon ablassen konnte? Wie konnte man nur so grausam sein, ihm das Beste zu nehmen, was er momentan hatte? Angstvoll sah er seine Lehrerin an, wissend, was als nächstes kommen würde.

„Lange Zeit habe ich mit mir gerungen, ich wollte mir nicht eingestehen, dass meine Erlaubnis eine so schrecklich Wirkung hatte, aber letztendlich habe ich einsehen müssen, dass ich einen Fehler gemacht habe. Ich habe etwas wichtiges vergessen. Kein Elfjähriger hat die Selbstkontrolle eines in Dunkler Magie bereits erprobten Schülers. Dass du eine Sucht dazu entwickelst, hätte gerade ich vorhersehen müssen. Wie weit sie bereits fortgeschritten ist, vermag ich nicht zu beurteilen, aber dass sie _da_ ist, weiß ich. Als Lehrerin für ein solches Fach erkennt man so etwas."

„Bitte nicht", wisperte Harry. Natürlich hatte er selbst auch schon bemerkt, dass mit ihm etwas nicht stimmte, aber als _Sucht_ konnte man das doch nicht bezeichnen. Es ging bestimmt vorüber. Warum konnte seine Lehrerin das nicht einsehen? „Was nicht?", fragte seine Lehrerin. „Nehmen Sie sie mir nicht weg", insistierte er. „Die Dunklen Künste. Ich… ich kann nicht ohne sie leben."

AN: Nun, nach viel zu langer Pause ein neues Kapitel. Ich hoffe, einige von euch sind noch dabei. Über Lob und Kritik würde ich mich sehr freuen, auch wenn ich weiß, dass ich schon spannendere Kapitel geschrieben habe.

Frohes neues Jahr euch allen!


	40. Der Verrat des Schulleiters

AN: So, mit diesem Kapitel beginne ich, die Geschichte ein wenig vorzuschreiben, um bei eventuellen Schreibblockaden etwas in der Hinterhand zu haben. Auf Deutsch: Auf dem Papier ist die Geschichte schon weiter als bei euch. Ich hoffe, so lassen sich allzu lange Pausen etwas verhindern.

EDIT: Ich poste dieses Kapitel früher, da mein Vater mir das Internet wegnehmen möchte- und das für eine Woche.

Der Verrat des Schulleiters

Trotz allen Schwermuts benötigte der Schulleiter nun Schlaf. So sehr er sich auch wünschte er, könnte noch heute erfahren, was für den Schrei seines Phönixes verantwortlich war; er wusste, es war zwecklos. So kurz vor Mitternacht würde niemand mehr sein Büro aufsuchen. Aus diesem Grund bettete er sich zur Ruhe, doch er konnte kaum einschlafen. Ständig wälzte er sich von einer Seite auf die andere, Gedanke um Gedanke flog ihm durch den Kopf und verblich kurz danach wieder. Schließlich jedoch, weit nach Mitternacht, fiel er in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

Als er am nächsten Morgen erwachte, war das erste, was er spürte, ein Tagesprophet auf seinem Gesicht, und ein leichter Schmerz am Finger durch eine Eule, die die Knuts für ihre Dienste in Empfang nehmen wollte und ihn aus diesem Grund gebissen hatte. Er gab sie ihr und entließ sie durch das offen stehende Fenster. Danach betrachtete er mit zitternden Fingern die Rückseite des Tagespropheten, genau wissend, was er auf der Vorderseite finden würde. Doch wenn er nicht nachsah, würde er nie die erforderliche Gewissheit haben. Vielleicht galt der Schrei des Phönix letzte Nacht auch gar nicht Voldemort, sondern etwas völlig anderem? Kurz entschlossen las er die Überschrift des Hauptartikels:

**Brutaler Angriff auf Dorf in der Nähe Londons!**

Keine Überlebenden bei Angriff der Todesser

von Rita Kimmkorn

_Wie wir in den frühen Morgenstunden des heutigen Tages erfuhren, gab es…_

An dieser Stelle hörte Dumbledore bereits auf zu lesen. Er konnte sich gut vorstellen, was als nächstes kam und darauf konnte er verzichten. Auch so war eindeutig, dass der Dunkle Lord wieder zurückgekehrt war- und dies offenbar genauso brutal und mächtig wie zuvor. Allein das grässliche Bild unter den fettgedruckten Lettern war aussagekräftig genug.

Da Dumbledore wusste, dass er so früh am Morgen wohl kaum in der Aurorenzentrale aufkreuzen konnte und es sehr auffällig wäre, wenn er am Vormittag dorthin käme- schließlich verließ er seine Schule sonst nie zu dieser Zeit- erwählte er die Mittagspause als einzig richtigen Zeitpunkt, um Shacklebolt zu fragen, was wirklich passiert war. Bis dahin musste er, so schwer es ihm auch fiel, warten.

Signora Phimesto sah Harry verblüfft an. „Wegnehmen? Sehe ich aus wie eine Verrückte? Wenn ich das täte, würden Sie alles tun, um doch einen Weg zu finden. Und Sie würden einen finden, jeder, der es wirklich will, würde einen Weg finden, egal, wie dumm und gefährlich der auch wäre. Gerade das möchte- und muss- ich verhindern. Denn ich fürchte, dass, wenn Sie weiterhin frei praktizieren, werden Sie sich in den Dunklen Künsten verlieren."

Nun war Harry vollends verwirrt: „Verlieren? Aber das ist doch nur… Magie." Die Miene der Lehrerin wurde eisern: „Ja, das ist _nur_ Magie. Aber Sie selbst haben doch die Antwort gegeben. Wie war das nochmal? Sie können ohne die Dunklen Künste nicht leben? Die Dunklen Künste heißen doch nicht so, weil sie einfach _nur_ ein anderer Zweig der Magie sind! Hören Sie mir gut zu, denn das, was ich Ihnen nun sagen werde, ist ungeheuer wichtig, auch wenn es aus unerfindlichen Gründen im Lehrplan erst später drankommt. Sie dürfen es niemals vergessen, hören Sie?

Die Dunklen Künste werden, im Gegensatz zu jeder anderen Magie, durch Emotionen gesteuert. Durch negative Emotionen. Und wenn diese befriedigt werden, fühlt man sich euphorisch. Das wäre auch so, wenn Sie jemanden einfach mit einem Messer attackieren würden, aber die Dunklen Künste verstärken dies noch, da sie auf eine Weise, die sich uns noch nicht erschließt, auf das Gehirn Einfluss nehmen. Sie funktionieren also wie eine bewusstseinserweiternde Droge. Und wie jede Droge können die Dunklen Künste abhängig machen.

Man kann diese Abhängigkeit kontrollieren, wenn man die nötige Reife hat. Genau das war mein Fehler: Ich dachte, Sie hätten in diesem viel zu jungen Alter betreffende Reife bereits erreicht. Doch das haben Sie nicht." Signora Phimesto überlegte kurz, dann setzte sie hinzu: „Bei anderen Schülern ihres Alters ist diese Abhängigkeit deshalb kein Problem, weil wir ihren Magiegebrauch kontrollieren und ihnen nicht erlauben, frei zu praktizieren. Denn wenn man die Dunklen Künste nur in kleinen Dosen verwendet, ist die Gefahr, süchtig zu werden, deutlich geringer." Harry stand einfach nur mit halb geöffnetem Mund da und fragte ratlos: „Und… was können wir jetzt machen?"

Die Lehrerin versuchte, aufmunternd zu lächeln, doch es endete in einer abscheulichen Fratze. Offensichtlich tat sie das nicht sonderlich oft. „Ich werde Ihnen helfen. Sie sind beileibe nicht der erste Schüler, den ich von einer Sucht zu dieser Magieform kurieren muss. Die Resistenz gegen Dunkle Magie ist trainierbar- und Sie brauchen, wie es scheint, eine Menge Training in dieser Hinsicht." Harry wollte gerade fragen, wann sie anfangen würden, froh, ohne dass er diesen Rausch für immer aufgeben musste, aus der Sache herausgekommen zu sein, doch seine Lehrerin kam ihm zuvor: „Heute nicht. Kommen Sie bitte morgen um 19 Uhr in mein Büro. Dort werden wir anfangen."

Der Potter wollte gerade gehen, als ein stechender Schmerz durch seine Ohren schoss. Entsetzt schrie er auf, als er den Boden unter den Füßen verlor. „Das ist für Ihre Unaufmerksamkeit im Unterricht!", rief Signora Phimesto ihm nach, bevor sie ihn außerhalb des Klassenzimmers wieder absetzte. So schnell er konnte, entfernte sich Harry von dem Raum und versuchte verzweifelt, nicht zu spät zur nächsten Stunde zu kommen. Es misslang natürlich.

Unruhig ging der Schulleiter Hogwarts´ in seinem Büro auf und ab. Es war, als wollte die Zeit ihn ärgern, indem sie heute besonders langsam verging. Eigentlich war Dumbledore außerordentlich geduldig, doch heute war eine Ausnahme. Zu viele Probleme, die einer Lösung, zu viele Fragen, die einer Antwort bedurften. Obgleich im Alter die Stunden meist wie im Fluge vergehen, schien es diesmal, als würde die Zeit stillstehen. Mit quälender Langsamkeit bewegte sich der Sekundenzeiger seiner magischen Uhr, die momentan ausnahmsweise auf Zeit eingestellt war.

Doch schließlich war es so weit. Genau jetzt mussten sie in der Aurorenzentrale Mittagspause haben. Dumbledore schmiss das Flohpulver ins Feuer und wollte gerade „Büro von Shacklebolt" rufen, als ihn auf einmal ein Gedanke durchzuckte. Statt unverhofft in der Aurorenzentrale aufzutauchen, sollte er wohl besser zunächst mit Karkaroff reden und ihm all das erzählen, was in letzter Zeit in England geschehen war. Ohnehin hatte er sich schon viel zu lang nicht mehr informiert, wie es Harry momentan ging. In die Aurorenzentrale konnte er auch später noch gehen, denn gerade, wenn Voldemort so viel Aktivität zeigte, war es wichtig, mehr über die Verhaltensweisen des Jungen zu erfahren. Also rief er in den Kamin: „Durmstrang, Büro des Schulleiters!", und steckte den Kopf in die züngelnden grünen Flammen.

Das Büro war verwaist. Es schien, als sei Karkaroff nicht da. Dumbledore wollte gerade den Kamin wieder verlassen, als sich die Tür öffnete und ein gehetzt wirkender Karkaroff das Büro betrat. Die Tür blieb offen stehen.

Beim Mittagessen passierte etwas außerordentlich befremdliches, das allerdings keiner außer Juan zu bemerken schien. Auch er war wie alle anderen damit beschäftigt, sich mit den köstlichen Speisen vollzustopfen, doch wie schon an den vorigen Tagen behielt er Karkaroff im Auge. Bisher hatte sich dieser zwar noch nicht allzu seltsam verhalten, aber Juan ging das seltsame Gespräch mit ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Wie kalt es Karkaroff gelassen hatte, dass ein Mörder an der Schule war. Nein, da war etwas im Busch, dessen war sich Juan sicher.

Doch auch dieses Mittagessen schien alles in gewohnten Bahnen zu verlaufen. Juan wollte sich gerade abwenden und das Gespräch mit Harry (der ununterbrochen auf ihn einredete) aus der Dunkle-Künste-Stunde fortführen, wozu sie bisher keine Gelegenheit gehabt hatten, da sie in den folgenden Stunden nicht nebeneinander saßen, als Karkaroff sich kurz bückte und unter seinem Tisch kramte. Das war an sich nichts ungewöhnliches, da der Direktor sich jeden Morgen von einem Hauself Zeitungen aus allen bekannteren magischen Ländern bringen ließ, aber heute war Karkaroffs Reaktion darauf etwas anders als sonst.

Meist unterhielt er sich nebenbei noch mit einem Kollegen und las die Zeitung nur sporadisch, doch diesmal wurde er nach einem kurzen Blick auf das Titelblatt- soweit Juan das erkennen konnte, war es eine englische Zeitung- kreidebleich und ließ die Zeitung mit einem entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck fallen. Für einen Moment saß er unbeweglich da, danach erhob er sich ruckartig und verließ fast panisch den Saal. Juan wusste sofort, dass das hier eventuell seine Chance war, mehr zu erfahren. Nun würde sich das Geheimnis um den Schulleiter vielleicht endlich lüften.

Auch Juan erhob sich von seinem Platz. Mit einem genuschelten „Muss mal" stand er ebenfalls auf und lief Karkaroff eilig hinterher. Dieser bog gerade um eine Ecke, als Juan am Anfang des langen Ganges auftauchte. So schnell und zugleich leise er konnte, hastete er seinem Schulleiter hinterher. Karkaroff bog danach vom Hauptweg des Stockwerkes in einen kleineren Nebengang ab, in dem sich die Büros und Schlafräume der Schulleitung befanden und stieg eine kleine Treppe hoch, riss die Tür zu seinem Zimmer auf- und erstarrte, als er Dumbledores Kopf im Kamin erblickte.

Juan wäre ohne die auf dem steinernen Gang klackenden, eleganten Schuhe Karkaroffs nicht mehr in der Lage gewesen, dessen Weg nachzuvollziehen, doch durch dieses weithin hallende Geräusch schaffte er es, seinem Schulleiter bis zu dessen Büro zu folgen. Und genau wie dieser erstarrte er, als er Dumbledore im Kamin erspähte. Nur aus anderen Gründen. Auch in Spanien war Dumbledore ein bekannter Name- immerhin war er es gewesen, der Grindelwald davon abgehalten hatte, auch Spanien anzugreifen- doch Juan fragte sich, was ausgerechnet Dumbledore hier wohl wollen könnte. Schnell verkroch er sich hinter dem Türrahmen, um hören zu können, was in diesem Raum vor sich ging.

Als Dumbledore Karkaroffs aschfahles Gesicht sah, erkannte er, dass auch dieser über die Geschehnisse Bescheid wusste. Nun, so musste er es ihm immerhin nicht persönlich sagen. Andererseits erkannte er schon an dem panischen Gesicht des Russen, dass er sich wohl einiges würde anhören müssen.

„Wie lange?", schrie Karkaroff. „Igor, ich…" „Ich will wissen, wie lange er schon wieder da ist! Und wie lange du das schon weißt!", brüllte er. „Igor, du hast immer gewusst, dass es eines Tages so weit sein wird. Es ist nur etwas früher passiert als gedacht. Und außerdem habe ich dir doch gesagt, dass es nicht ganz ausgeschlossen ist, dass wir…" Karkaroff lachte verzweifelt. „Nicht ganz ausgeschlossen? Albus, komm doch mal aus deinem Traumland heraus! Ich befinde mich hier in Lebensgefahr und du sagst mir Dinge, die ich wissen _muss_, durch eine verdammte _Zeitung_?" „Nur weil ich bisweilen den Eindruck erwecke, mehr zu wissen als meine Umgebung, muss das nicht immer der Fall sein", sagte Dumbledore kühl. „Ich habe von seiner Rückkehr auf genau dieselbe Art erfahren wie du. Allerdings wundert es mich, dass dein Mal in dieser Hinsicht keine Zeichen gegeben hat."

„Es wirkt nicht auf diese Entfernung", zischte Karkaroff, scheinbar etwas besänftigt, aber noch immer aufgewühlt. „Aber ist dir denn nicht klar, was das bedeutet? Du musst diesen Jungen sofort von meiner Schule nehmen! Er wird mich umbringen wollen, jetzt, wo der Dunkle Lord wieder vollends zurückgekehrt ist. Bestimmt will er ein Exempel statuieren und da ist niemand besser geeignet als ich. Albus, du weißt es, du weißt, was er Verrätern antut!"

„Du scheinst deine Bedeutung ein wenig zu überschätzen, wenn du das wirklich glaubst, Igor", meinte Dumbledore. „Lord Voldemort, so impulsiv er auch sein mag, würde nie im Leben die Ausbildung seiner größten Waffe aufs Spiel setzen, um einen simplen Diener- und Verzeihung, Igor, aber mehr ist niemand in seinen Augen- zu beseitigen. Ja, Harry ist möglicherweise eine Gefahr für uns alle. Aber jetzt noch nicht, Igor, _jetzt noch nicht._ Und um zu verhindern, dass er eine wird, müssen wir ihn wieder in die richtige Richtung lenken und dabei solltest du- auch im eigenen Interesse- mithelfen. Wie macht sich der Junge übrigens? Haben deine Beobachtungen in dieser Hinsicht etwas ergeben?"

Juan zuckte an dieser Stelle zusammen. Nachdem er den ersten Teil des Gespräches nicht wirklich verstanden hatte, war dies umso deutlicher. So sehr Dumbledore in seiner Heimat aufgrund des Sieges über Grindelwald auch als Heilsbringer verehrt wurde, Pakte mit anderen Schulleitern, die sich explizit auf andere Schüler konzentrierten, waren absolut nicht in Ordnung. Harry würde toben, wenn er hiervon erfuhr. Der Spanier spitzte weiterhin die Ohren, als das Gespräch fortgesetzt wurde.

Karkaroff knurrte unwillig, war aber insgeheim über die Ablenkung vom Thema „Voldemort" ganz froh. „Er zeigt sich als durchaus lernfähig und begabt, fast alle sprechen in den höchsten Tönen von ihm. Aber ich mache mir ein wenig Sorgen um ihn." Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn: „Weshalb?" Karkaroff zögerte: „Nun, es ist etwas geschehen- ich konnte es nicht verhindern!- Harry hat die Erlaubnis bekommen, ohne Aufsicht Dunkle Magie zu üben. Und in letzter Zeit zieht er sich immer mehr zurück. Ich glaube sogar, dass-" Plötzlich bemerkte der Russe, dass die Tür zu seinem Büro sperrangelweit offen stand. In einem plötzlichen Anfall von Verfolgungswahn schlug er sie mit einem lauten Knall zu.

Als dies geschah, bekam Juan einen Heidenschreck. Zunächst dachte er, sein Lauschangriff sei entdeckt worden. Doch als kein wütendes Gesicht vor ihm auftauchte, begriff er, dass dem nicht so war. Weil auch die Stimmen der beiden Schulleiter nicht mehr zu hören waren, konnte er sich endlich wieder auf den Rückweg zum Speisesaal machen. Diesmal rannte er sogar fast noch schneller als auf dem Hinweg. Er musste Harry berichten, was er gehört hatte.

Gehetzt stürmte er in den Saal und lief direkt auf Harry zu: „KARK…", rief er, unterbrach sich aber ganz schnell, als einige sich zu ihm umdrehten. „Karkaroff berichtet Dumbledore alles, was du hier in der Schule machst", wisperte er.

So, diesmal wieder ein verhältnismäßig langes Kapitel. Ich hoffe, es war nicht auch lang_weilig_ und hat euch gut gefallen. Über Lob und Kritik würde ich mich sehr freuen.


	41. Des Rätsels Lösung

Des Rätsels Lösung

„Er tut _was_?", fragte Harry sichtbar schockiert. Doch sofort wich der Schock und Zorn verdunkelte seine grünen Augen. „Dieser verdammte…" Er unterbrach sich, als er merkte, dass sich wieder einige zu ihnen umdrehten- sein Flüstern hatte auch mehr einem Schreien geglichen. Abrupt stand Harry auf und verließ, so schnell er konnte, ohne dabei _zu_ verdächtig auszusehen, den Saal. Juan folgte ihm- denn trotz der wie ein tückisches Monster im Hintergrund lauernden Angst vor Harry konnte er seine Neugier nicht bezähmen. Zu welcher Reaktion würde diese Neuigkeit wohl bei Harry führen? Allem Anschein nach schien es zumindest keine sonderlich Positive zu sein.

Harrys Hände zitterten leicht und sein Kopf war puterrot. Er war kaum noch in der Lage, sich angesichts dieser schockierenden Enthüllungen zu beherrschen. Immer wieder zuckte seine Hand zum Zauberstab, damit er irgendjemanden, irgend_etwas_ für die verbrecherischen Taten der beiden Schulleiter bezahlen lassen konnte. Einzig der Gedanke, dass er dann sicher von der Schule fliegen würde, hielt ihn davon ab, hier und jetzt den Zauberstab zu zücken und jedes Lebewesen, das sich ihm auch nur näherte, auf den Mond zu hexen.

„Das wird er bezahlen", presste Harry mühsam zwischen den Zähnen hervor. Für ihn war es schon Hochverrat, mit diesem _Menschen_ überhaupt nur zu reden. Aber eine solche Verschwörung gegen ihn war absolut ungeheuerlich. Warum wollte das alte Ekel überhaupt so genau über ihn Bescheid wissen? Er würde niemals auf die Seite Dumbledores übertreten, nicht nach dem, was geschehen war- und eigentlich müsste dem Schulleiter dies auch klar sein.

Juan bemerkte, ohne dass es eines weiteren Hinweises als Harrys Körperhaltung bedurfte, dass sein Mitschüler kurz davor war, die Kontrolle über sich zu verlieren. Harry rührte sich nicht, doch seine leicht gebückte Haltung und seine geballten Fäuste sprachen Bände. Als Juan in die Augen des anderen Jungen zu blicken versuchte, erstarrte er. Harry sah direkt durch ihn hindurch, auf eine Rüstung am anderen Endes des Ganges, in welchem sie sich befanden. Der Helm dieser unglückseligen Rüstung dellte sich leicht nach innen ein, das Blech ächzte. Juan wusste sofort, dass dies nur Harrys Werk sein konnte und dass, wenn er nicht sofort etwas tat, diese Rüstung implodieren würde.

Er brauchte eine Ablenkung, etwas, dass Harry wieder in diese Welt zurückholen und ihn beruhigen würde. Aber was...? Plötzlich hatte er eine Eingebung. Unterdessen begannen die Dellen im Helm sich zu vergrößern, was besorgniserregend war, da man den ohrenbetäubenden Krach einer sich nach innen zerfetzenden Ritterrüstung sicher im gesamten Schloss hören konnte- und was ein Lehrer zu einer solchen Sache sagen würde, wollte Juan wirklich nicht wissen.

„Was wolltest du mir eigentlich in der Dunklen Künste-Stunde sagen?", rief Juan so laut, wie er konnte, ohne dass sich seine Stimme überschlug, weil er fürchtete, dass Harry ihn ansonsten einfach ignorieren würde. Harry reagierte nicht, doch Juan wusste, dass es gewirkt hatte. Die Dellen in der Ritterrüstung machten keine Anstalten mehr, noch größer zu werden; zudem wirkte Harrys Miene, als kehre er langsam aus seiner Wut wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

Langsam registrierte Harry wieder, was um ihn passierte- und erkannte, dass das polierte Blech der alten Rüstung kurz davor war, sich dergestalt zu verformen, dass sie reißen würde. Sofort versuchte er, sich zu beruhigen. Was war gerade geschehen? So sehr hatte er noch nie die Beherrschung verloren, im Gegenteil, er war immer in der Lage gewesen, seine Emotionen erstaunlich gut unter Kontrolle zu halten- ansonsten wäre er sicher noch sehr viel häufiger von den Dursleys verprügelt worden.

Doch diesmal hatte er vollends die Kontrolle verloren. Woher kam das nur? Harry hoffte, es ließe sich sehr bald abstellen, da es ihm wirklich Angst einjagte, absolut nichts gegen _seine eigenen _Handlungen tun zu können. Ohne es bewusst zu denken, ahnte er bereits, dass die Dunklen Künste etwas mit diesem eigenartigen Kontrollverlust zu tun haben könnten.

Aber jetzt hieß es erstmal, sich wieder zu sammeln und bloß von dem verhassten Thema „Dumbledore" wegzukommen: „Was hast du gerade gesagt?", fragte er Juan. Dieser wiederholte es. „Ach ja, genau. Ich wollte dir sagen, dass ich jetzt weiß, was in dem Rätsel mit dem Wasser gemeint ist." Juan, nur allzu bereit, diesen beunruhigenden Ausbruch zu vergessen, stürzte sich sofort auf das neue Thema: „Was denn? Das war der Teil, den ich absolut nicht verstanden habe. Sag schon!"

Doch statt einer Antwort runzelte Harry unvermittelt die Stirn. Juans Frage hatten ihn auf etwas Eigenartiges stoßen lassen. Normalerweise wurde man doch, sobald man in den Korridoren Magie wirkte, von einer gehörigen Ladung Wasser mit arktischen Temperaturen überschwemmt? Entweder galt dies nicht für Magie ohne Zauberstab oder- Juan riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken, indem er lauthals eine Warnung kreischte.

Im nächsten Moment kollidierte eine Barriere von eiskaltem Wasser mit seinem Rücken, wirbelte ihn mehrmals um die eigene Achse und schleuderte ihn gegen Juan, der kurz aufgurgelte und dann ebenfalls in den Fluten verschwand. Doch bevor sie mit der stark verbeulten Ritterrüstung kollidieren konnten, versickerten die unglaublichen Wassermengen im Boden und ließen sie triefend nass auf dem steinernen Untergrund zurück.

„Ich glaube", schnaufte Juan, „dass ich soeben die Lösung des Rätsels selbst rausgefunden habe. Danke für den Tipp." Er lächelte unsicher, musste aber kurz darauf niesen. Harry folgte ihm, ohne noch etwas zu sagen, in den Schlafsaal, wo beide sich umzogen. „Ich muss unbedingt einen Zauber lernen, mit dem man Kleider trockenbekommt", murmelte Harry. „Du hättest ihn ja in dem Korridor anwenden können, dann wären wir jetzt sicher wieder trocken", antwortete Juan ironisch und beide mussten grinsen. Für einen Moment war die abscheuliche Information über Dumbledore vergessen, ja, für einen Moment schien alles wieder völlig normal zu sein.

Doch dann ging das vorüber und Harry besann sich wieder auf das Wesentliche: Dumbledore und das Rätsel des Zaubertränkelehrers. Doch er entschloss sich, Dumbledore erst einmal zu vergessen, da er fürchtete, er könnte erneut die Kontrolle verlieren, wenn er an ihn und seine Spionage hier in Durmstrang dachte- und diese eine Gelegenheit, bei der er vollends die Beherrschung verloren hatte und einfach nur noch etwas _zerstören_ wollte, hatte ihm vollauf genügt. Es war einfach… unheimlich. Als würde er sich selbst nicht mehr trauen können. Daher dachte er lieber an etwas, das ihn ablenken und ihm Stoff zum Nachdenken geben würde.

„Was meinst du, wo sich jetzt dieser nächste Hinweis befindet?", fragte er an Juan gerichtet. Dieser war offenkundig ebenfalls sehr erleichtert, nicht noch einmal über Dumbledore sprechen und dabei womöglich einen erneuten Zornesrausch seines Freundes sehen zu müssen. „Naja, eigentlich ist es ja klar: Die Schwelle zum Leder ist natürlich der Eingang der Bibliothek. Und kurz davor sollen wir suchen. Nun kann „kurz davor" eigentlich alles bedeuten- es liegen immerhin drei Klassenräume der Bibliothek direkt gegenüber, außerdem das Puppenzimmer. Dazwischen ist ein Korridor, der es auch sein könnte- und der es auch ist, wie wir wissen, weil der Lehrer ja gesagt hat, dass wir da suchen sollen, wo uns das Wasser finden kann, wenn wir etwas verbotenes tun. Und wie wir gerade erfahren haben-." An dieser Stelle unterbrach Harry seinen Freund:

„Nein, ich wusste es ja schon vorher. Ich wollte es dir ja auch sagen, aber dann hat Signora Phimesto mir…- ach erzähl einfach weiter." Im letzten Moment schaffte er es noch, nicht das Gespräch mit dieser Frau zu erwähnen und vor allem nicht seine… nun ja, Sucht nach dem Gebrauch dunkler Magie.

„Ja, also, wie wir jetzt wissen, kommt da Wasser aus der Wand geschossen, wenn man zaubert, wie auch immer das funktioniert. Also müssen wir im Korridor vor der Bibliothek suchen. Am besten, wir gehen gleich dorthin."

Harry war damit sehr einverstanden, da sie noch genug Zeit hatten, bis die Ausgehsperre begann und er außerdem unbedingt wissen wollte, wie es mit diesem Rätsel weiterging.

Voldemort fühlte sich eigenartig unwohl nach diesem Angriff. Normalerweise pulsierte nach derlei Taten die Dunkle Magie in ihm und er war voll von der überschwänglichen Ekstase, die sie einem brachte, der einzigen Art Freude, die er noch zu spüren imstande war. Doch diesmal nicht. Natürlich fühlte er die Euphorie, die mit der Dunklen Magie einherging, aber es gab nur einen Ausdruck für seinen derzeitigen Zustand: Er war geschwächt. Seit Jahren hatte er es vermieden, aufzufallen, seit Jahren hatte er seinen Zauberstab nicht mehr benutzt, weil er nicht auffallen wollte, weil er wusste, dass auf jedem Minderjährigen ein Zauber lag, der Magie von ihm und in seiner Umgebung registrierte, solange dieser sich außerhalb einer Schule befand. Hätte er Magie angewandt, dann hätten sie Harry bemerkt und somit auch ihn- so hilfreich der Junge auch war, in der Hinsicht erwies er sich als sehr großer Klotz am Bein.

Als Harry sie verließ, um nach Durmstrang zu gehen, setzte er zwar Magie ein, aber nur sehr sparsam, weil es einfach keinen Grund gab für ihn zu zaubern. Pettigrew erledigte selbstverständlich die einfacheren Arbeiten wie Nahrung besorgen oder ähnliches und gab Voldemort bedauerlicherweise keinen Grund, ihn unter den Cruciatus zu setzen- ein Fluch, von dem er wusste, dass er, zu willkürlich eingesetzt, seine Anhänger von ihm wegtreiben würde. Auch, wenn er selbst mehr als außergewöhnlich war, er brauchte sie.

Und als Geist hatte er selbstverständlich keine Möglichkeit gehabt, Magie zu praktizieren. Nun- zum nahezu ersten Mal nach 11 Jahren- hatte er wieder einen Zauberstab in die Hand genommen. Sicher, was er damit vollbracht hatte, war außergewöhnlich, niemand außer ein paar wenigen anderen Zauberern könnte gleiches tun, und doch… Und doch…

Vorher war er den anderen wesentlich weiter voraus gewesen, auf dem Höhepunkt seiner Macht hätte er Dinge wie die, die er heute Nacht getan hatte, sogar ohne Stab vollbringen können. Lord Voldemort, wie sehr er auch dieses Eingeständnis hasste, war schwach geworden, weil er sich viel zu lange verhalten hatte wie ein gewöhnlicher Muggel. Vielleicht, erkannte er, vielleicht war es zu früh gewesen. Vielleicht hätte er sich lieber ruhig verhalten sollen, bis er wieder im Vollbesitz seiner Kräfte war. Doch nun war es dafür zu spät.

AN: Es ist Ewigkeiten her, doch interessanter Weise kam gerade, als ich sagte, diese Geschichte sei für´s Erste pausiert, die Muse zu mir zurück. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch, auch wenn sicher literarische Schwächen enthalten sind, schließlich habe ich ewig nicht geschrieben.

Die Sache mit Voldemort sei hier noch kurz erklärt: Im Buch war er sofort wieder voll da, aber da hatte er auch in Jahr 1 die Eskapade mit Quirrel, wo er ein ganzes Jahr wieder zaubern konnte, wenn auch im Körper eines anderen, und ich vermute, dass er auch in den beiden darauffolgenden Jahren nicht untätig blieb (siehe Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch, als er den Muggel ermordete). Hier war so etwas nicht möglich, nicht mit Harry im Schlepptau (dieser Zauber auf jedem minderjährigen Zauberer wirkt auch schon vor dem Schuleintritt, um die Schäden zufälliger Magie bei Bedarf wieder ausbessern zu können). Ich glaube, dass auch die Umgebung des Minderjährigen davon betroffen ist, da ja auch Harry eine Verwarnung bekam, nachdem DOBBY zauberte. Ich hoffe, dazu gibt es keine Fragen mehr, wenn nicht, zögert nicht, sie zu stellen.

Für Lob und Kritik wäre ich wie immer sehr, sehr dankbar.


	42. Die Befürchtung des Ministers

Die Befürchtung des Ministers

Harry und Juan standen etwas ratlos vor dem Korridor, in welchem der Eingang zur Bibliothek stand. Hier war nichts. Obwohl sie sich gründlich umsahen, konnten sie weder einen Zettel noch irgendeinen anderen Hinweis entdecken. Erst nach zwei Minuten vergeblichen Suchens fiel Juan ein, dass sie noch gar nicht sämtliche Teile des Rätsels berücksichtigt hatten: Es fehlte der Teil, in dem darauf hingewiesen wurde, seinen Kopf nach oben zu halten. Doch auch, als sie angestrengt die Decke untersuchten, fanden sie nichts. Beide waren ratlos.

„Bestimmt ist das gar nicht so offensichtlich, wie wir zuerst dachten", meinte Harry ein wenig niedergeschlagen. Juan nickte nur. Er überlegte schon ein wenig länger, was wohl wirklich damit gemeint sein könnte, „frohen Mutes das Gesicht nach oben" zu wenden. Irgendeine Lösung musste es doch geben! Er liebte Rätsel, doch inzwischen war es ihm zur Gewohnheit geworden, dass er die Aufklärung dazu schnell parat hatte. Diesmal wusste er nicht weiter. Eigentlich schien es klar, man musste nur nach oben schauen, aber dort oben _war einfach nichts_.

Harry war unterdessen bereits kurz davor, entmutigt aufzugeben. Der Hinweis, den sie suchten, war hier in diesem Gang, dessen war er sich sicher, doch er sah ihn einfach nicht. Weiteres Starren an die Decke würde absolut nicht weiterhelfen und trotz intensiven Nachdenkens produzierte sein Hirn nicht eine einzige brauchbare Lösung. Er wollte gerade vorschlagen, in die Bibliothek zu gehen und ein Buch zu lesen, da hier ohnehin nichts Brauchbares zu erreichen wäre, als Juan auf einmal rief: „Ja natürlich! Das könnte es sein!"

„Was?" „Nun ja, sie wollen doch hier bestimmt nicht nur unsere geistigen, sondern auch unsere magischen Fähigkeiten testen. Also vermute ich, dass mit diesem „Gesicht nach oben halten" nicht gemeint war, einfach an die Decke zu gucken, sondern, dass wir unser Gesicht im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes „nach oben halten" sollen, das heißt, es hinauftragen- und das geht nur durch den Zauberspruch, den wir am Anfang in Zauberkunst gelernt haben! Einer von uns muss den anderen dadurch nach oben bekommen, ihn also „in der Luft _halten_". So hätten sie nicht nur ein ganz passables Rätsel aufgestellt, sondern könnten auch testen, wer diesen Zauberspruch wirklich beherrscht."

Harry musste ihm Recht geben, es war durchaus logisch. Und auf den eichenen Balken, die den Gang abstützten und ihm zusätzlichen Halt gaben, konnte man durchaus etwas von der Größe eines kleinen, weißen Papiers oder ähnliches verstecken.

Plötzlich jedoch wurde Juan deutlich kleinlauter: „Allerdings… ähm… wäre das ziemlich riskant, was dann wohl auch dieses „frohen Mutes" im Rätsel erklären würde. Und einer von uns müsste den anderen quasi… ähm… hochheben. Wer soll das denn bei wem machen?", fragte er und sein Blick ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass _er_ auf keinen Fall in der Luft sein wollte.

Harry, der sehr wohl verstand, worauf Juan hinauswollte, seufzte: „Kannst du den Spruch so gut, dass du mich in der Luft halten könntest?" Augenblicklich wurde Juans Miene noch eine Spur unsicherer, man sah ihm deutlich an, dass er sehr stark daran zweifelte. Der Potter war überhaupt nicht überrascht, er hatte wohl bemerkt, dass die Theorie Juan zwar zu liegen schien, er in der Praxis aber starke Defizite hatte. Auch, wenn er extrem intelligent war, in magischen Dingen schien er nicht allzu talentiert, auch wenn Harry vermutete, dass das vor allem daran lag, dass sein Freund in dieser Sache sehr unsicher war. Im privaten Gespräch wirkte er meist recht selbstsicher, doch bei praktischen Dingen, insbesondere, wenn er diese der gesamten Klasse präsentieren musste, versagte Juan oftmals.

„Also muss ich dich da raufheben", stellte Harry fest. Juan nickte unmerklich, und noch bevor er es sich anders überlegen konnte, rief Harry: „_Wingardium Leviosa!_" Der Spruch zeigte augenblicklich Wirkung und Juan verlor den Boden unter den Füßen, was er mit einem leisen Schrei quittierte. Obwohl es für ihn eine sehr große Anstrengung war, etwas zu heben, was sich auch noch bewegte, hielt Harry den Zauberspruch aufrecht. Schweißperlen liefen sowohl ihm als auch Juan über die Stirn, als sein spanischer Freund sich einen Meter über den Boden erhob und- eine riesige Welle eiskalten Wassers Harry direkt in den Rücken traf! Seine Konzentration wurde unterbrochen, weshalb der Zauber nicht länger aufrechterhalten wurde und Juan äußert unsanft auf den Boden plumpste, bevor das Wasser auch ihn quer durch den Korridor spülte. Bevor das Wasser jedoch irgendetwas rammen und sie dadurch verletzen konnte, versickerte es wieder im Boden. Fluchend und triefend nass machten sich beide auf den Rückweg zum Schlafsaal. Warum nur hatte niemand an _dieses_ Problem gedacht? Und wie sollten sie jetzt dort hinaufkommen? Oder war Juans Lösung am Ende falsch gewesen?

Dumbledore kehrte gerade aus dem Ministerium für Zauberei zurück. Nachdem er bei Karkaroff gewesen war und dieser ihn über die äußerst unerfreuliche, wenn auch zu erwartende Entwicklung hinsichtlich Harry und der Dunklen Magie informiert hatte, war er augenblicklich ins Ministerium gereist, um durch Shacklebolt mehr über den Todesserangriff zu erfahren, _wie_ schlimm es wirklich war, was in dem Muggeldorf nahe London wirklich geschah. Leider lief er dabei direkt Cornelius Fudge in die Arme, der sich mit dem Auroren Flowerrain im Büro von Shacklebolt befand, wo die drei Ministeriumsbeamten offensichtlich eine hitzige Diskussion führten- beziehungsweise, geführt hatten, bis Dumbledore aufkreuzte.

Leider war es ihm nicht möglich, auch nur einen Fetzen des Gesprächs zu verstehen, da sämtliche Personen im Zimmer im Wort erstarrten, als er im Raum erschien. Doch das war auch nicht nötig; Fudge machte ihm sehr schnell klar, worum es ging: „Guten Tag, Mr. Dumbledore, weshalb sind Sie hier?", begrüßte er ihn nicht besonders freundlich. Der Schulleiter, welcher keine andere Möglichkeit sah, als die Wahrheit zu offenbarenL; dass er nämlich hier Details aufzuschnappen erhoffte, die der Öffentlichkeit durch den Artikel Ruthfords verborgen blieben, um sich ein genaueres Bild des Ernstes der Lage machen zu können.

„Es tut mir leid, Albus, aber es gibt hier nichts für Sie zu erforschen", brummte Fudge. „Wie ich eben mit den beiden Auroren hier geklärt habe- ihr Bericht wurde wohl von der Presse missverstanden- gab es lediglich kleine Verluste zu beklagen. Alles deutet darauf hin, dass bloß ein paar Todesser ein wenig sinnlos Blut vergießen wollten, um, ähm, die Erinnerung an ihren Meister aufzufrischen oder so ähnlich. Es besteht also keinerlei Gefahr, überhaupt nicht. Die Wellen, die das hier in der Öffentlichkeit geschlagen hat, waren vollkommen überflüssig. Und morgen erscheint eine Richtigstellung vom Autor dieses… verlogenen Artikels, der mir schon versichert hat, dass er sich wirklich schämt für seine, ähm, Falschinformationen. Außerdem…"

An dieser Stelle unterbrach ihn Dumbledore in seinem leicht fahrigen Vortrag, der nicht eine Sekunde lang auch nur ansatzweise glaubwürdig gewirkt hatte. Vor allem deshalb, weil Fudge immer wieder nach Worten suchte und nicht zu wissen schien, was er sagen sollte. „Cornelius, bitte. Es ist unnötig, Geschichten zu erzählen, die von keiner der anwesenden Personen geglaubt werden. Lassen Sie mich raten: Der Artikel des Tagespropheten- der höchstwahrscheinlich vollkommen korrekt und wahr ist- ging unglücklicherweise ungefiltert durch Ihr kleines Pressesieb- Sie brauchen das nicht zu leugnen, ich sagte doch schon, dass es unnötig ist, Geschichten zu erzählen, die ohnehin niemand hier für bare Münze nimmt", unterbrach sich Dumbledore, als Fudge zu heftigem Widerspruch ansetzte. Dann fuhr er fort: „Nun allerdings sind die Menschen da draußen in Aufruhr geraten, weshalb Sie nun zu retten versuchen, was zu retten ist." Dumbledore lächelte: „Natürlich ist das nur eine Vermutung. Aber bedauerlicherweise erweisen sich meine Vermutungen meistens als richtig."

Fudges Mund klappte auf und zu, sein Kopf nahm einen bedenklich dunklen Rotton an: „Das ist Ministeriumsangelegenheit, halten Sie sich da raus!", zischte er. „Interessant", meinte Dumbledore. „Dann frage ich mich, wieso das Ministerium im letzten Krieg derart hartnäckig um Unterstützung der Bevölkerung gebeten hat, wenn es so überzeugt davon ist, die Dinge allein regeln zu können." Fudge war sichtlich kurz vor der Explosion, riss sich aber zusammen und beugte sich in Richtung Dumbledore vor; sein Gesichtsausdruck eine Mischung aus Wut und Furcht: „Wenn die Leute erst einmal begreifen, dass Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer wieder da ist, dann gibt das eine Massenpanik! Jetzt schon kann ich kaum den Ansturm von Briefen und Heulern bewältigen, und jetzt ist die Nachricht noch frisch, wer weiß, wie es wird, wenn die Leute es erstmal haben sacken lassen?!

Einen Massenaufruhr können wir hier nicht tolerieren! Wir können nicht zulassen, dass Ministerium das Vertrauen der Bevölkerung verliert, weil Voldemort wieder da ist und wir es nicht verhindern konnten! Und nun gehen Sie, wir unternehmen das Nötige, das muss Ihnen genügen!"

„Cornelius, bitte, nehmen Sie Vernunft an. Wenn Sie das Vertrauen in das Ministerium wirklich stärken wollen, tun Sie etwas gegen Voldemort, nicht gegen die Nachricht seiner Wiederkehr." Dumbledores Stimme war zwar leise, doch zugleich äußerst eindringlich. Aber Fudge schien nichts mehr hören zu wollen: „Wir tun alles, was in unserer Macht steht! Das dürfte ja wohl reichen! Aber verstehen Sie denn nicht, wenn wir die Öffentlichkeit mit einbeziehen, werden wir darin lediglich behindert und sie verlieren ihr Vertrauen in uns!"

Dumbledore ahnte, dass er nichts gegen die Sturheit des Ministers tun konnte. Auch wenn er ihm durchaus darin Glauben schenkte, dass Fudge alle nötigen Schritte gegen Voldemort in die Wege leiten wollte, hielt er es für falsch, die Öffentlichkeit außen vor zu lassen. Denn so verhinderte Fudge, dass diese gewappnet war und sich gegen etwaige Angriffe verteidigen konnte.

Der Schulleiter von Hogwarts empfahl sich, ohne weiter auf Fudge einzugehen, formte aber in Richtung Shacklebolt eine Geste, welche signalisierte, dass er ihm folgen sollte, sobald es ihm möglich war. Fudge übersah sie zwar, ahnte aber auch so, dass Dumbledore auf seiner Meinung bestehen würde und diese Diskussion noch nicht ausgestanden war.

Und nun saß Dumbledore in seinem Büro und wartete auf Shacklebolt, in der Hoffnung, mehr Details über den Angriff zu erfahren und ihn außerdem darauf ansetzen zu können, Fudge hinsichtlich der Verschleierung der Tatsachen ein wenig ins Gewissen zu reden.


	43. Briefwechsel

Briefwechsel

Nach kurzer Überlegung, was er in Sachen Dumbledore tun könnte, hatte Harry sich entschlossen, die offensichtlichste Möglichkeit zu wählen: Er wollte an den Dunklen Lord schreiben, um sich Rat zu erbitten. Auch, wenn diesen Harrys Belange bisher nicht wirklich interessierten, hatte er das Gefühl, dass das in diesem Fall anders sein könnte.

Es war in Durmstrang nicht ganz so unkompliziert wie anderswo, an Angehörige zu schreiben. Da das Schloss vollständig (mit Ausnahme des Astronomieturms) unter Wasser lag, war die Haltung von Vögeln sämtlichen Schülern aus begreiflichen Gründen untersagt. Weil allerdings schon den Erbauern des Schlosses klar gewesen war, dass man die Schüler nicht vollständig von ihren Familien abschneiden sollte, hatten sie dennoch etwas erdacht, mit dem man trotz der ungünstigen Lage Durmstrangs Briefe verschicken konnte. In Durmstrang gab es etwas, dass in der gesamten magischen Welt einzigartig war: Sogenannte Postöfen, von ein paar Spaßvögeln „Eulfen" getauft.

Um von hier an andere Menschen zu schreiben, musste man seinen Brief in einen der insgesamt fünf Postöfen werfen, das in Schüsseln bereitgestellte Flohpulver hinzufügen und dabei laut und deutlich den Namen des gewünschten Zielorts aussprechen. Heutzutage wusste niemand mehr, wie diese Öfen funktionierten, da Flohpulver eigentlich nur auf Befehle reagierte, wenn der Befehlsgeber, oder zumindest der Kopf desselben, bereits im Kamin stand, aber das System arbeitete tadellos und würde es hoffentlich auch noch eine Weile tun, da eine Reparatur, wie gesagt, unmöglich wäre.

Nachdem ein paar Briefe- darunter auch äußerst wichtige oder geheime- den falschen Empfänger gefunden hatten, weil der Zielort nicht klar und deutlich gesagt wurde, hatte der dritte Schulleiter Durmstrangs eine Art Sicherung eingebaut: Wenn der Ankunftsort durch unklare Aussprache nicht verständlich war, flog der Brief, anstatt wie geplant in grünen Flammen aufzugehen, dem Schreiber ins Gesicht. Diese Funktion, obgleich nützlich, war nur leider etwas übervorsichtig, weshalb es manchmal stundenlang dauerte, bis der Postofen den Brief endlich annahm.

Es war selbstverständlich durch Eulen möglich, die Schüler zu erreichen, extra dafür gab es ja das komplizierte Briefrohrsystem innerhalb des alten Schlosses. Anonymer und schneller ging es allerdings durch die Postöfen, denen Fächer gegenüber standen, welche mit sämtlichen Schülernamen beschriftet waren. Nur der Schüler, dem das Fach gehörte, konnte auch Briefe daraus entnehmen. Tat es dennoch jemand, so verbrannte der Brief noch in seiner Hand- und das konnte zu schmerzhaften Verletzungen führen, weshalb jeder Schüler es tunlichst vermied, die Post des anderen zu lesen.

Harry hatte selbst noch nie einen Brief durch die Postöfen verschickt, er hatte sich lediglich durch Juan das Prinzip erklären lassen, war sich aber nicht ganz sicher, ob er den Richtigen gewählt hatte, um sich in dieser Hinsicht Rat zu holen; schließlich hatte Juan sage und schreibe drei Stunden gebraucht, bis der Brief an _seine_ Familie endlich angenommen wurde.

Doch bei Harry funktionierte es auf Anhieb: Der Brief wurde augenblicklich angenommen und auf den Weg zu seinem Zielort geschickt: Dem Kamin des Hauses der Riddles.

Lord Voldemort war nicht wenig überrascht, als auf einmal ein grünliches Feuer im Kamin des Hauses der Riddles aufleuchtete und ein Brief hinausflog. Von einer solchen Funktion von Flohpulver hatte er noch nie gehört. Allerdings lag dem Brief ein Papier bei, welches erklärte, worum es sich bei den Postöfen von Durmstrang handelte und wie eine entsprechende Antwort möglich wäre (nämlich, indem man das beiliegende spezielle Flohpulver zum Verschicken benutzte), dabei allerdings nicht erwähnte, dass diese Kamine deshalb existierten, weil das Schloss unter Wasser lag.

Der Dunkle Lord las den Brief seines, nun ja, seines Schützlings aufmerksam durch, wobei sich seine ohnehin schon schlechte Stimmung weiter verfinsterte. Soso, dem alten Mann reichte es nicht, die Vormundschaft zugesprochen zu bekommen, nein, er musste seine Nase auch noch in das Leben des Jungen reinstecken. Nun, diese Handlung Dumbledores könnte Voldemort zu seinem Vorteil nutzen, das wurde ihm kurz nach der Lektüre des Briefes klar. Damit könnte er Harry noch mehr von dem muggelliebenden Narren wegtreiben.

Da er momentan ohnehin nichts anderes zu tun hatte, verfasste der Dunkle Lord höchstpersönlich ein Antwortschreiben, welches Harry drei Stunden später in seinem Fach auffinden sollte:

_Harry Potter,_

_zunächst einmal dankt Lord Voldemort für die Erwähnung seiner genauen Adresse auf dem Briefumschlag. Bete, dass niemand das gesehen hat, wenn nicht, wirst du die Konsequenzen tragen müssen. Wenn der Brief automatisch zugestellt wird, ist eine Adresse ein unnötiges Risiko, du Narr! Sei das nächste Mal vorsichtiger, sonst werde ich den nächsten Brief dahingehend verfluchen, dass er dir durch physische Mittel begreiflich machen wird, vorsichtiger zu sein._

_Es ist für mich zwar eine unschöne Neuigkeit, aber nicht besonders überraschend, dass Dumbledore dich überwachen lässt. Ihm ist jedes noch so schäbige Mittel recht, um seine Ziele zu erreichen. Sobald Albus Dumbledore im Spiel ist, sollte man sehr stark aufpassen, denn, so skrupellos er ist- denk nur daran, wie er dich zu den Dursleys schickte und diese grausamen Quälereien durch wertlose Wesen veranlasste- so gefährlich ist er auch._

_Du musst versuchen, dem suchenden Blick des Verräters Karkaroff so gut wie nur möglich auszuweichen, um dem alten Narren so wenige Informationen wie möglich zu geben. Zunächst einmal solltest du versuchen, im Unterricht so wenig wie nur irgend möglich aufzufallen. Jeder Lehrer ist Karkaroff direkt unterstellt, das heißt, sie werden ihm alles erzählen (müssen), was sie an dir beobachten können. Zum Zweiten solltest du immer genau aufpassen, ob dich jemand verfolgt. Ich halte es nicht für unwahrscheinlich, dass Karkaroff zu diesem Schritt greift, um dich besser im Auge behalten zu können. Und zu guter Letzt darfst du ihm auf keinen Fall in die Augen blicken, niemals! Karkaroff beherrscht die Kunst der Legilimentik, was in gewisser Weise nichts anderes bedeutet, als dass er deine Gedanken lesen kann, und auch wenn er keine Koryphäe auf diesem Gebiet ist, so könnte es ihm durchaus gelingen, einen Blick in deinen Kopf zu erhaschen. Und das ist keinesfalls wünschenswert, wie du dir sicher vorstellen kannst._

_Des Weiteren habe auch ich dir bezüglich Dumbledore etwas mitzuteilen: Es gelang ihm durch eine List, die Vormundschaft über dich zu erlangen, weshalb er wahrscheinlich versuchen wird, dich abzuholen. In den Weihnachtsferien kannst du dem ausweichen, indem du sagst, dass du nicht nach Hause zurückkehren, sondern in der Schule bleiben willst. Für die Sommerferien gebe ich dir nur einen Rat: Versuche zu fliehen, bevor Dumbledore eintrifft, sonst befindest du dich die gesamte Zeit über in seiner Gewalt. Und ich denke, ich muss nicht näher die möglichen Folgen dieses Desasters aufführen._

_Der Dunkle Lord_

_PS: Ich hoffe nur, du erfüllst die Pflichten, die ich dir vor wenigen Wochen auferlegte. Auch, wenn wir uns in den Weihnachtsferien durch die unerfreulichen Wendungen der Ereignisse nicht sehen werden, werde ich in jedem Falle einen Weg finden, dich für etwaige Nichterfüllungen zu bestrafen._

_PPS: Dieser Brief wird sich selbst vernichten, sobald du ihn gelesen hast. Ich würde also empfehlen, ihn sofort aus dem Fenster zu werfen, wenn du damit fertig bist._

Nachdem er ihn gelesen hatte, starrte Harry erst kurz schockiert auf das Papier. Seine Aufgabe, Mitschüler dafür zu begeistern, für den Dunklen Lord zu kämpfen! Er hatte sie nahezu völlig vergessen, beziehungsweise verdrängt. Zudem war es eine furchtbare Neuigkeit, dass nun ausgerechnet Dumbledore die Macht über ihn hatte. Er konnte nur hoffen, seinem Zugriff zu entgehen. Denn wenn er eines mit Sicherheit wusste, dann folgendes: Man sollte niemals, unter keinerlei Umständen, in die Fänge eines Albus Dumbledore geraten.

Als er gerade beginnen wollte zu übelegen, wie er es anstellen könnte, dass Dumbledore ihn nicht erwischte, begann der Brief, Feuer zu fangen. Erschrocken ließ er ihn fallen- das von Voldemort empfohlene Fenster konnte er ja schlecht öffnen- und rannte dann, so schnell es ging, aus dem Saal mit den Postöfen hinaus, damit niemand sah, dass er dort etwas Brennbares hinterlassen hatte.


	44. Die Rückkehr des Ordens

Die Rückkehr des Ordens

Harry stand am Nachmittag seines Schultages einmal mehr vor der Lehrerin für Dunkle Künste, Signora Phimesto. Dies war allerdings das erste Mal, dass er ihr Büro von innen sah. Die gestrige Suche mit Juan hatte keine weiteren Ergebnisse mehr geliefert, und nach kurzer Zeit hatten sie es aufgegeben, noch weiter über das Rätsel nachzudenken. Es schien keine Lösung zu geben: Wenn sie Juans These ausprobierten, kam sofort eine Wand aus Wasser, überspülte sie und brach den Zauber. Irgendwie musste es zwar gehen, doch offensichtlich hatten sie den falschen Lösungsansatz gewählt.

Doch nun ging es erst einmal darum, gegen seine… nun ja, Sucht in Sachen Dunkle Magie anzukommen. Zu diesem Zweck hatten Signora Phimesto und er in der Stunde am Morgen einen Termin vereinbart, zu dem Harry jetzt erschien. „Guten Tag, Signora Phimesto", sagte Harry und schlug leicht die Augen nieder. Ihn beschlich ein unbestimmtes Gefühl der Scham, auch wenn er nicht genau benennen konnte, weshalb. „Komm mit", erwiderte seine Lehrerin knapp. Sie betrat ihr Büro und bedeutete ihm, sich auf eines der rubinroten Sofas zu setzen.

Der Raum war von mehreren schwebenden schwarzen Kerzen erhellt, deren Wachs der Farbe und Konsistenz dunklen Bluts glich. Er war größtenteils in Braun- und Schwarztönen gehalten, doch vor allem die Sofas bildeten einen Kontrast dazu. Ein Fenster gab es nicht, die Luft wirkte stickig und abgestanden, als würde das Belüftungssystem, welches den Sauerstoff ins gesamte Schloss transportierte, hier keine Wirkung haben. In einer Ecke stand ein Schreibtisch aus Ebenholz, auf dem mehrere Akten und eine schwarze Feder lagen, die offensichtlich bis gerade eben genutzt worden war. Ein weiß gestrichener Schrank, der in der allgemeinen Düsternis des Raumes vollkommen deplatziert wirkte, stand dem Schreibtisch direkt gegenüber; die Sofas befanden sich auf der anderen Seite des Raumes. Das war alles, das Zimmer war äußerst sparsam möbliert.

Die Lehrerin setzte sich auf das kleinere Sofa und lehnte sich zurück, während Harry sich sehr steif auf dem anderen niederließ und auch dort seine kerzengerade Haltung beibehielt. Er wusste nicht recht, was er davon halten sollte; diese gesamte Situation- wie auch dieses Zimmer- waren ihm irgendwie unbehaglich. Nach einer kurzen Pause hob die Lehrerin zu sprechen an: „Also, wie weit ist dein Problem bereits fortgeschritten? Und sage mir die Wahrheit, zum Ersten habe ich bisher noch jeden Lügner erwischt und zum Zweiten ist es sowohl zu deinem besten als auch zum besten sämtlicher dich umgebender Personen."

Harry zögerte erst, fasste sich dann jedoch: „Naja, ich habe eigentlich jeden Tag den Drang, irgendeinen Dunklen Fluch zu üben, und wenn ich das nicht mache, fängt mein Körper auch manchmal an… naja… ganz unkontrolliert zu zittern und sowas. Außerdem…", er brach ab, das Letzte brachte er nicht über die Lippen, auch wenn er es noch immer deutlich vor Augen hatte: Sein Wutausbruch, wie er auf einmal vollends die Kontrolle verloren hatte und einfach nur noch sämtliche Flüche, die er bereits gelernt hatte, an seinen Mitschülern ausprobieren wollte.

Doch die Lehrerin schien auch so zu wissen, was er sagen wollte. Sie bedeutete ihm mit einer Geste, dass er nicht weiterzusprechen brauchte. „Gut, ich sehe, die Dunkle Magie hat in kurzer Zeit enormen Schaden angerichtet. Und ich vermute, das liegt vor allem daran, dass du dir überhaupt nicht im Klaren bist, was diese Art der Magie überhaupt mit anderen Menschen _macht_. Natürlich, du siehst es- aber nur im Rausch der Zauberei, wenn du das überhaupt nicht richtig registrierst. Und das theoretische Wissen, welches du darüber hast, ist völlig wertlos, weil du einfach nicht wirklich _weißt_, was es bedeutet, gefoltert zu werden.

Deshalb werde ich gleich einen solchen Fluch auf dich abfeuern, damit du wirklich und wahrhaftig _verstehst_, was du anderen Menschen damit antust. Einer der Hauptgründe, weshalb Lord Voldemort- der Name sollte dir ja als Engländer ein Begriff sein- so oft den Cruciatus-Fluch auf seine Anhänger aussprach, war, weil er nicht wusste, was er ihnen damit antat, da er nie selbst auf der Empfängerseite eines solchen Fluches war. Und _das_ wiederum, dieser übertriebene Sadismus, ist einer der Hauptgründe dafür, warum ihm nicht noch viel mehr Menschen folgen. Aber ich schweife ab, nun komm mit."

Harry war völlig ohne die Sorgen, die jede andere Person an seiner Stelle empfunden hätte, wenn ihr eine Lehrerin etwas derartiges angedroht hätte. Für ihn war Dunkle Magie gut, Schaden konnte sie nur bei anderen anrichten. Natürlich war das irrational, natürlich war es völlig unbegründet, aber er verband diese Art der Magie einfach mit nichts Schlechtem- weshalb er auch nicht, wie jeder andere es getan hätte, schreiend aus dem Raum lief. Für ihn war diese Art von Magie seine Rettung, seine Befreiung. Auf den Gedanken, dass sie auch ihm schlimmen Schaden zufügen könnte, kam er zwar, tat ihn jedoch damit ab, dass es schon nicht so schlimm sein könne.

Auf einen Zauberstabschlenker Signora Phimestos verschob sich der breite, weiße Schrank nach links und gab eine dunkle Öffnung frei, aus der Licht in das Zimmer fiel. „Eine der Vorzüge meines Büros", sagte sie und lächelte dünn. „Von hier aus hat man direkten Zugang zum Klassenraum für Dunkle Künste." Beide betraten das Klassenzimmer und auf einen weiteren Wink ihres Zauberstabs verschoben sich die fensterseitigen Wände des Raumes um gute 10 Meter nach hinten. Nun konnte man von hier aus ins Wasser sehen, welches sowohl über als auch unter dem neu geschaffenen Platz entlangstömte.

Auf Harrys staunenden Blick erklärte die Lehrerin: „Das hat mit Magie nichts zu tun, das ist einfach nur ein ziemlich alter Mechanismus, der durch eine bestimmte Zauberstabbewegung ausgelöst wird. Auch in dem Raum hier brauchte man genug Platz für die Praktizierung dieser Magieform in einem Duell, weshalb die Erbauer des Schlosses, die fensterseitige Wand des Zimmers verschiebbar machten. Decke und Fußboden dieses Zusatzplatzes sind aus verstärktem Glas, welches über im Stein eingelassene Schienen bei Bedarf nach außen verschoben werden kann- genau wie der Rest dieser Duellplattform. Und mehr habe ich gerade auch nicht getan. Nun begib dich schonmal dorthin."

Harry betrat etwas unsicher die durchsichtige Fläche, doch als sich der Boden als stabil erwies, wurden seine zögerlichen Schritte energischer. Er wollte gerade fragen, was als nächstes kommen sollte, als seine Lehrerin schon leise einen Zauber murmelte, der blitzschnell auf ihn zugeflogen kam. Bevor er etwas machen konnte, traf er ihn bereits. Und dann auf einmal war es, als würden ihm glühend heiße Nadeln durch den Kopf geschoben werden, als ziehe ihm jemand bei lebendigem Leibe seine Haut ab. Er sank zu Boden und wälzte sich auf dem durchsichtigen Untergrund herum, doch es half nichts. Erbarmungslos stach der Schmerz weiter durch seinen gesamten Körper, es schien sogar, als würde er an Intensität noch zunehmen. Das war schlimmer als alles, was er von den Dursleys je hatte erdulden müssen, schlimmer als alles, was er sich je hätte ausmalen können. Harry öffnete den Mund und _schrie_.

In der Dunkelheit der Nacht durchschritt ein alter Zauberer mit weißen, langen Haaren und einem zerfurchten Gesicht das Dorf Hogsmeade und ging auf das einzige Haus zu, in dem noch Licht brannte. Dort stand ein weiterer, ebenfalls sehr alter Zauberer und erwartete ihn bereits. „Guten Abend, Aberforth", sagte Dumbledore leise. Sein Bruder blickte ihn missbilligend an: „Ich würde ja gerne sagen, wie schön es ist, dich zu sehen, aber leider bin ich in diesem Fall der Wahrheit verpflichtet." Albus überging die Bemerkung: „Ich danke dir vielmals, dass du uns dein Wirtshaus für unsere Besprechung angeboten hast."

Aberforth Dumbledore schnaubte nur verächtlich: „So nennt man das jetzt also, wenn stundenlang auf einen eingeredet wird, bis man es nicht mehr hören kann. Aber das stört mich nicht, ich beherberge auch Schaf_herden_ wirklich gern." Bei der Erwähnung der Schafherden zuckte Albus fast unmerklich zusammen. „Aberforth, könntest du die Vergangenheit bitte dieses eine Mal ruhen lassen? Sie bedeutet für uns beide nichts als Schmerz, und ich denke, wir haben es nicht nötig, uns gegenseitig damit zu quälen. Zumal es momentan wichtigere Dinge zu besprechen gibt."

Aberforth grinste humorlos: „Oh nein, auf keinen Fall, ich werde den großen Albus Dumbledore nicht weiter mit seinen Fehlern belästigen. Ich ziehe es vor, bei eurer _Besprechung_ nicht zugegen zu sein. Und nun geh mir aus den Augen, ich kann dein Gesicht noch immer nicht anschauen, ohne den unsäglichen Wunsch zu verspüren, direkt hineinzuschlagen." Albus Dumbledore verzog erneut unmerklich das Gesicht, als verspüre er bei den Worten seines Bruders körperliche Schmerzen, ging aber hinein. Kurz, bevor er sich setzte, dachte er noch darüber nach, für das nächste Mal einen anderen Ort zu finden.

Kurz darauf füllte sich das Wirtshaus allmählich mit Menschen. Fast allen hatte Dumbledore durch seinen Phönix die Nachricht zukommen lassen, dass sie sich hier versammeln sollten. Unter normalen Umständen wäre es schwer gewesen, einen Termin zu finden, der allen passte, doch wenn der Schulleiter jemanden herbestellte, kam dieser, egal, wie unglücklich der Zeitpunkt gewählt war. Als endlich alle Zauberer anwesend waren, die er eingeladen hatte, begann der alte Schulleiter zu sprechen:

„Guten Abend allerseits. Viele von euch wundern sich vielleicht, warum ich euch hierher bestellte. Ich will im Folgenden versuchen, die Antwort darauf so kurz wie möglich zu fassen, auch wenn sie für einige unter euch wie ein Schock wirken mag. Unsere Zeit ist nur knapp bemessen, ansonsten würde ich einen anderen Weg finden, es euch mitzuteilen, doch leider ist diese Chance mir nicht gegeben." An dieser Stelle holte Dumbledore tief Luft, was jetzt kam, fiel ihm unübersehbar schwer:

„Im Gegensatz zu dem, was das Ministerium im heute erschienenen Artikel behauptet hat, _war_ es Voldemort,"- vereinzeltes Keuchen war im Raum zu hören- „welcher das Muggeldorf mit der Hilfe seiner Lakaien angriff.

Der Minister wünscht nicht, dass ich dies verrate, aber ich halte es für unbedingt notwendig, dass ihr es wisst: Voldemort ist wieder da, und er scheint nur wenig von seiner früheren Stärke und nichts von seiner Grausamkeit eingebüßt zu haben, soweit ich dies bisher beurteilen kann. Offensichtlich kam er in jener Nacht, in der die Potters ihr Leben verloren, doch mit demselben davon. Und nun hat er seine Stärke endgültig vollständig wiedererlangt. Da das Ministerium nicht gewillt zu sein scheint, jemandem, der nicht dort arbeitet, diese Information zukommen zu lassen und somit die anderen Menschen noch größerer Gefahr aussetzt, da sie keinerlei Möglichkeit haben werden, sich auf die Gefahr vorzubereiten, halte ich es für umso wichtiger, eine alte, aber dennoch wohlbekannte Organisation, die jedem von euch noch in Erinnerung geblieben sein dürfte, wieder ins Leben zu rufen.

Wie die meisten wohl schon vermutet haben, habe ich diese Versammlung nicht zum Austausch alter Erinnerungen einberufen. Nein, im Gegenteil, ich möchte euch fragen, ob ihr bereit wärt, auch dieses Mal wieder Voldemort die Stirn zu bieten, ob ihr bereit wärt, auch diesmal wieder dem _Orden des Phönix _beizutreten und für das Richtige einzustehen? Ob ihr bereit wärt, auch diesmal für die Zukunft dieses Landes zu kämpfen, dafür zu kämpfen, dass sie auch weiterhin lebenswert bleibt? Ob ihr bereit wärt, Voldemort diesmal endgültig zu vernichten und ihn für immer von dieser Erde zu verbannen?

Ich weiß, die Entscheidung zu kämpfen würde Opfer fordern, sie würde euch viel nehmen und mit größtmöglichen Schwierigkeiten verbunden sein." An dieser Stelle legte der alte Schulleiter eine Pause ein und atmete tief durch. „Aber", hob er dann an und legte nochmals mehr Kraft in seine Stimme als zuvor. „Ich bin der festen Meinung: Der größte Sieg, den Voldemort erringen kann, ist der, zu verhindern, dass wir gegen ihn kämpfen, zu verhindern, dass sich irgendwo noch irgendjemand gegen ihn erhebt. Und genau das könntet ihr durch euren Entschluss vermeiden: Dass das Böse eine Chance hat, sich ungehindert über uns zu erheben. Deshalb an dieser Stelle nochmals: Seid ihr bereit, für das Richtige zu kämpfen und mir im Kampf gegen Voldemort zur Seite zu stehen?"


	45. Eine interessante Etikettestunde

Die dunkle Seite von Sprachzaubern

Harry war schockiert gewesen, was der Fluch- welcher auch immer es war, Signora Phimesto weigerte sich hartnäckig, es ihm zu verraten- ihm für unsägliche Schmerzen bereitet hatte. Natürlich, er hatte in gewisser Weise schon immer gewusst, dass die Dunkle Magie gefährlich war, es war ihm immer bewusst gewesen, dass er damit anderen Menschen unheimliche Schäden zufügen konnte. Aber es am eigenen Leib erfahren zu müssen, war schon noch einmal etwas anderes. Etwas _ganz_ anderes. Seine Lehrerin hatte ihm erklärt, dass er, wenn die Sucht nach dieser Magieform noch weiter fortgeschritten wäre, irgendwann begonnen hätte, mit genau solchen Flüchen sinnlos andere Menschen zu attackieren.

Und das hatte ihm am meisten Angst gemacht. Denn er erinnerte sich noch viel zu lebhaft an die Erlebnisse bei den Dursleys, wie Dudley _haargenau das_ getan hatte: Sinnlos andere Menschen zu attackieren, einfach, um Spaß daran zu haben. Es hatte ihm klar vor Augen geführt, wie kurz er davor gewesen war, in Dudleys Fußstapfen zu treten. Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er sich so vor sich selbst geekelt wie in dem Moment, als ihm dieser Gedanke gekommen war.

Dies war auch der einzige Grund, weshalb er wieder zu ihr gekommen war, weshalb er nicht einfach jede weitere Hilfe- wenn man diese unsägliche Folter so nennen konnte- ablehnte und versuchte, die Situation allein zu meistern. Normalerweise wäre er nicht auf die Idee gekommen, sich einer solchen Tortur erneut zu stellen und dem Menschen, der ihm das angetan hatte, so weitläufig wie möglich aus dem Weg gegangen. Doch der Blick auf die furchtbaren Folgen, die die Dunkle Magie haben konnte und das Versprechen der Professorin, dergleichen nicht wieder zu tun, hatten ihn letztlich überzeugen können, nochmals zu ihr zu kommen.

Natürlich wollte er die Dunkle Magie nicht gleich aufgeben, aber er hatte Signora Phimesto darum gebeten, ihn in die Lage zu versetzen, diese Art der Magie nur gegen Menschen einzusetzen, die es wirklich verdienten, und es nicht unkontrolliert zu tun. Und genau daran arbeiteten sie momentan. Signora Phimesto hatte ihm gestattet, jeden Tag für eine Stunde in sein Büro zu kommen, dort könne er die Dunkle Magie praktizieren, aber eben unter Aufsicht. Zunächst hatte es Harry in den Fingern gejuckt, das Verbot einfach zu übergehen. Doch letztlich hatten ihn seine Befürchtungen, damit noch mehr in dieser Magieform zu versinken und endgültig zu einem Dudley zu werden, davon abgehalten. Zudem wusste er, dass seine Lehrerin es höchstwahrscheinlich bemerken würde.

Ganz am Anfang war es trotzdem extrem schwer gewesen, sich zurückzuhalten, doch mittlerweile, fast drei Wochen später, fiel es ihm immer leichter. Momentan überlegte Signora Phimesto, seine tägliche Zeit in ihrem Büro mit der Dunklen Magie zu halbieren und auf eine halbe Stunde zu reduzieren. Es schien, als könnte in dieser Hinsicht doch noch alles auf den rechten Weg kommen.

Ganz anders sah es hinsichtlich des Rätsels aus, da ihm und Juan noch immer keine Lösung dafür eingefiel und sie allmählich daran verzweifelten. Auch die Sache mit Voldemort und dem „Anwerben" von Mitschülern stand noch offen im Raum, er hatte einfach nicht die geringste Idee, wie er das machen sollte.

Genauso wenig, wie er auch nur den Ansatz eines Plans hatte, wie er Dumbledore ausweichen sollte; doch da hatte er ja immerhin noch ein wenig Zeit. Momentan allerdings war dies ohnehin eher nebensächlich, denn die Etikettestunde würde in wenigen Sekunden beginnen und der Lehrer hatte angekündigt, nun- endlich, wie Harry und Juan fanden- das Thema zu wechseln und zu interessanteren Dingen überzugehen.

Der Etikettelehrer, Herr Sokolow, saß bereits auf seinem Ledersessel vor dem Lehrerpult und hatte die Beine auf eben diesem Pult platziert, als die Schüler des ersten Jahrgangs den Klassenraum betraten. Harry und Juan setzten sich nebeneinander, obwohl es in dieser Stunde eigentlich egal war, wer wo saß, da der Etikettelehrer ohnehin jeden, dessen Benehmen auch nur ein Fünkchen von dem abwich, was er als „perfekt" ansah, mit einem ziemlich fiesen Klebezauber an die Wand hexte. Der Unruhestifter musste dann den Rest der Stunde an der Wand verbringen, wo er absolut kerzengerade festgepappt war. Und zu einem perfekten Benehmen gehörte für den Etikettelehrer unter anderem, nicht zu sprechen, wenn gleichzeitig auch _er_ sprach. Genau genommen bestrafte er es sogar schon, wenn man während seiner Sätze auch nur die allerkleinste Bewegung machte. Das hieß, dass man während der Stunde ohnehin nicht mit seinem Sitznachbarn in Kontakt geraten konnte.

Als sich endlich alle gesetzt hatten, begann Herr Sokolow- wie üblich grußlos- augenblicklich zu sprechen: „So, wir haben bis jetzt nur Benehmen in feiner Gesellschaft durchgenommen. Weil ich aber weiß, dass sämtliche Nichtrussen nach den Weihnachtsferien einen kleinen verpflichtenden Sprachkurs in Russisch bekommen werden, der auch von mir unterrichtet werden wird, möchte ich, bevor das passiert- SCHNAUZE DA HINTEN!- auch noch mit Politik anfangen. Es ist zwar immer toll, wenn man sich benehmen kann wie einer dieser stinkreichen, blaublütigen Nasehochträger, aber dieses Fach hier soll euch nach Möglichkeit noch mehr vermitteln als nur das- auch wenn sich das wahrscheinlich ohnehin wieder keiner merken wird.

Und zwar geht es ab jetzt- und das bis zu den Weihnachtsferien- nur noch um Politik. Das _klingt _langweilig, ist aber für euch alle außerordentlich wichtig, zum Beispiel, wenn ihr in ein fremdes Land reist oder euch über die Lage in eurem eigenen Land nicht ganz im Klaren seid. Wusste zum Beispiel irgendwer, dass England und Russland die einzigen Länder mit einem Zaubereiministerium sind?

Oder dass Frankreich das einzige Land ist, in welchem es den Zauberern wirklich verboten ist, Muggel zu töten? Ihr staunt? Ja, das liegt daran, dass in sämtlichen anderen Ländern Europas die Zauberer offenbar zu dämlich waren, um herauszubekommen, dass man Muggel auch mit anderen Mitteln als mit Dunkler Magie töten kann. Die wiederum ist fast überall außer in Deutschland und Russland verboten. Das heißt aber nicht, dass man hier Muggel gefahrlos meucheln kann: In Russland darf man Flüche nur in einem Zaubererduell benutzen, und das geht nunmal gegen Muggel nicht. Am beknacktesten ist aber die deutsche Regelung: Du darfst einen Muggel dort nur töten- okay, im Gesetz ist es höflicher ausgedrückt, da steht: „Zauber durchführen", aber es meint ja dasselbe- wenn er dich dabei nicht sieht. Wenn man da lückenlos nachweisen kann, dass keiner einen beim Tötungsdelikt gesehen hat, kommt man in diesem Land wieder frei- aber lassen wir das, dies alles hat Gründe, die wir jetzt noch nicht nachvollziehen können.

Aber ich schweife ab: Wusstet ihr, dass in keinem Land außer England eine außenstehende Person Einfluss auf die Presse hat? Die bestreiten das zwar auch immer, aber jeder weiß, dass- was gibt´s?!", fragte der Lehrer ungehalten, als er auf einmal sah, wie sich der Arm eines seiner Schüler hob. Es war Harry. So interessant er diese Fakten auch fand, da er tatsächlich nicht eins dieser Dinge gewusst hatte- Politik war nicht gerade das, wonach er in der Bibliothek Ausschau hielt- so ging ihm doch eines nicht mehr aus dem Kopf: Warum sollten sie einen Russisch-Kurs besuchen und das auch noch verpflichtend? Dazu gab es keinen Grund, schließlich hatten sie ja die Sprachzauber? Genau dies fragte er dann auch Herrn Sokolow, der erst erstaunt die Augenbrauen hochzog und danach mit verächtlichem Unterton antwortete:

„Ah, sieh an! Wir halten wohl nicht allzu viel davon, uns über Zauber zu informieren, bevor wir sie ausführen? Nun ja, ein kleiner Grundkurs nur für dich, weil ich Zeit in meinem Fach ja geradezu zu verschenken habe: So ein Sprachzauber hält, selbst wenn sein Erzeuger magisch überdurchschnittlich talentiert ist, höchstens zwei Jahre, danach ist Schicht im Schacht. Wenn es ein totaler Stümper war, hat man nicht länger als vielleicht 7-9 Monate was davon. Und ihn nochmal durchzuführen, davon würde ich wirklich abraten. Selbst Leute, deren Geist extrem widerstandsfähig ist, würden spätestens bei der dritten Durchführung dieses Zaubers ernsthafte Probleme damit bekommen, weil das Gehirn einfach nicht daran gewöhnt ist, so gigantische Mengen von Wissen einfach mal eben innerhalb von fünf Minuten aufzunehmen- obwohl die meisten hier wahrscheinlich auch schon damit überfordert wären, wenn sie ihr ganzes Leben Zeit hätten, das zu lernen.

Einmal ist das in Ordnung, davon trägt keiner größere Schäden davon. Aber zweimal in so kurzer Zeit… das wird schon eng, weil sich meistens immer noch erhebliche Rückstände des ersten Zaubers in euch befinden, wenn der an Wirkung einbüßt. Das sind dann meistens Wörter oder Grammatikregeln, an die ihr euch zwar nicht mehr wirklich erinnern könnt, die aber trotzdem noch _da_ sind. Das bekämt ihr mit einem weiteren Spruch dann doppelt geliefert, womit ihr noch mehr Wissen in eurem Kopf hättet, dass ihr euch selbst nie angeeignet habt.

Spätestens nach dem dritten Mal wäre euer ohnehin schon verkalkter Kopf dann so mit fremden Informationen zugeschaufelt, dass ihr zumindest eine kleine Schizophrenie oder so etwas ähnliches entwickeln würdet, weil euer Kopf damit völlig überfordert wäre, irgendwelche Sachen, die er lediglich angezaubert bekommen hat, dann auch noch im schlimmsten Fall _dreimal_ zu wissen. Solche künstliche Wissensgewinnung ist auf Dauer nie gut und in diesem Fall würde euer Hirn sie wohl mit einer schicken Geisteskrankheit bewältigen, indem es diese drei gleichen Informationen einfach mal in drei unterschiedliche Persönlichkeiten packt. Ist jetzt zwar schwer zu verstehen, wie genau das funktioniert- vor allem wohl für euch- aber lasst euch gesagt sein: Es ist besser, die Sprache jetzt zu lernen, als durch diese Sprachzauber wahnsinnig zu werden.

Diese Gefahr, seinen Verstand zu verlieren, begründet übrigens auch, warum diese Art von Zaubern in Portugal, Spanien und Frankreich ohne Ausnahmegenehmigung verboten ist. Womit wir wieder beim Thema wären…"


	46. Der Spion

Der Spion

Dumbledore ging in seinem Büro schon seit gut einer halben Stunde auf und ab. Er wartete auf denjenigen, den er herbestellt hatte. Gerade wollte er schon ein weiteres Mal durch Phineas Nigellus nach ihm rufen lassen, als sich auf einmal die Tür öffnete und ein hagerer, sehr blasser Mann mit einer Hakennase und wehenden, tiefschwarzen Roben das Zimmer betrat. Sein Umhang rundete das Bild einer Fledermaus vollständig ab. „Sie wollten mich sprechen, Schulleiter?" Dumbledore drehte ihm sein Gesicht zu und sah ihn aus hellblauen Augen an: „Ja, allerdings, Severus. Ist heute nicht ein wundervoller Tag? Es lässt sich draußen ausgezeichnet aushalten und keine einzige Wolke scheint den Himmel zu trüben. Um ehrlich zu sein, zöge ich es vor, wenn dies ein Dauerzustand bliebe, aber leider hat das Wetter hier die Angewohnheit, nicht auf die Wünsche…" „_Was wollen Sie?!_", unterbrach Snape unwirsch, sein Tonfall war scharf und seine Laune unübersehbar schlecht. Der Mann war eindeutig gereizt.

Dumbledore schaute ihn durchdringend an, sein Blick schien den Lehrer für Zaubertränke geradezu zu röntgen. „Ich sehe, Sie haben momentan keinen Sinn für ausschweifendere Gespräche. Nun denn, dann möchte ich hiermit gleich zur Sache kommen. Wie Sie wissen, ist Voldemort wieder aufgetaucht und wie Sie ebenfalls wissen, haben wir nicht die geringste Ahnung, was er momentan plant, noch, warum wir die letzten Wochen absolut nichts von ihm gehört haben. Deshalb, und so schwer mir das auch fällt, möchte ich, nein, muss ich Sie um etwas bitten, dass keinem von uns behagen wird."

„Nein", sagte Snape einfach. Sein Ton war leer und emotionslos, doch man konnte förmlich spüren, dass es in ihm brodelte. „Warum?", fragte Dumbledore. „Sie wissen genauso gut wie ich, dass es die einzige Möglichkeit wäre, an Informationen zu gelangen. Niemand ist für diese Aufgabe mehr prädestiniert als Sie…" „_Nein_", insistierte Snape. „Es bringt nichts, mir Komplimente zu machen, Dumbledore, sparen Sie sich das für Ihren kleinen Orden auf, wenn er mal wieder keine Fortschritte machen sollte und motiviert werden muss. Um es mit Ihren Worten zu sagen: Sie wissen genauso gut wie ich, dass es mir nicht möglich ist, zum Dunklen Lord zurückzukehren. Er würde mich zerreißen, weil ich nicht sofort gekommen bin, obwohl ich das Mal durchaus spürte. Zu _Ihm_ zu reisen, wäre reinster Selbstmord. Ich bin zu jedem Risiko bereit, sofern ich einen Sinn darin sehe, aber in diesem Fall kann ich ihn nicht erkennen."

„Der Sinn ist ganz einfach zu erkennen, Severus: Sie begeben sich in Gefahr, könnten aber viele Menschenleben retten und uns zum Sieg verhelfen; zudem könnten Sie wichtige Informationen über Harry liefern. Voldemort wird sicherlich gern mit den Fortschritten des Jungen vor den Todessern prahlen, so etwas würde seine Todesser sicher ungemein motivieren." Snape schien unsicher zu werden, etwas in seiner Haltung veränderte sich. Dumbledore registrierte das sofort.

„Ich weiß, ich fordere viel von Ihnen. Aber manchmal muss man sich zwischen dem entscheiden, was einfach ist und dem, was richtig ist. Sie haben schon einmal falsch entschieden und es bitter büßen müssen. Dies ist Ihre Gelegenheit, es wieder gutzumachen. Ihre Gelegenheit, zumindest einen Teil dessen wiedererstehen zu lassen, was vor 11 Jahren zerstört worden ist."

Snapes Gesicht war eine Maske, seine Lippen pressten sich fest aufeinander, doch ihm war anzusehen, dass sein Widerstand gebrochen war. „Ich werde es tun", sagte er leise. Das nächste war nur noch ein Flüstern: „Für _sie_."

Harry Potter saß in der Bibliothek und verzweifelte gerade am dortigen Mangel an Büchern über die Zauberschule Durmstrang. Er und Juan hatten die Idee gehabt, hier nach Informationen zu suchen, ob man das Wasser, welches durch die Gänge strömte, vielleicht irgendwie unterbinden könnte, aber es gab ja nicht einmal ein einziges Buch über das gesamte _Internat_. Offensichtlich waren die Zauberer Russlands so dermaßen auf Geheimhaltung versessen, dass sie es grundsätzlich verboten hatten, überhaupt irgendetwas über ihre Schule zu schreiben.

Und so saßen die beiden noch immer völlig ratlos inmitten einer wachsenden Menge von Büchern. Seit gestern bereits arbeiteten sie die Bibliothek systematisch durch, doch über Durmstrang hatten sie lediglich ein einziges Mal etwas gefunden, und das war auch nicht wirklich hilfreich gewesen: Es hatte nämlich besagt, dass trotz eingehender Recherchearbeiten keine Informationen über das Durmstrangschloss hatten zusammengetragen werden können. Nun, zu dieser Erkenntnis gelangten auch Harry und Juan so langsam.

Doch als Harry gerade frustriert ein Buch mit dem Titel „Eine Geschichte Hogwarts", welches er in der Hoffnung auf etwaige Querverweise überflogen hatte, beiseite legen wollte, schrie Juan auf einmal auf: „Natürlich! Wie konnten wir nur so dumm sein! Die Antwort liegt doch praktisch schon im Rätsel selbst." „Was meinst du?", bedrängte ihn Harry augenblicklich. Sollte Juan wirklich eine Antwort gefunden haben?

Juan holte tief Luft und ratterte dann ohne Punkt oder Komma herunter: „Wir haben die ganze Zeit in die falsche Richtung gedacht! Man muss doch gar nicht unbedingt das Wasser abstellen, man kann doch auch einfach von woanders den Zauber wirken! So müsste man dieser dämlichen Sache mit dem Wasser doch ausweichen können." Harry hätte sich ohrfeigen mögen, dass er nicht selbst darauf gekommen war. Es war doch so offensichtlich! Aber irgendwie waren sie beide wie vernagelt gewesen, hatten wie verrückt nach einer Lösung gesucht, waren dabei aber in die völlig falsche Richtung getappt.

„Ja, stimmt, so _muss_ es sein!", gab er aufgeregt zurück. „Wenn ich mich in die Bibliothek stelle und von da aus „Wingardium Leviosa" sage, kann ich dich ja trotzdem hochheben, aber das Wasser kann uns nicht treffen, weil der Zauber ja nicht im Korridor selber stattfindet! Wieso hast du das denn jetzt so plötzlich gewusst?", hakte er nach. „Ich bin einfach das Rätsel nochmal durchgegangen. Da wird ja irgendwas von einer „Schwelle zum Leder" gesagt, und auf einmal hatte ich die Idee, dass wir uns einfach in diese Lederschwelle reinstellen und von da aus zaubern könnten. Naja, beziehungsweise du", antwortete der Spanier und ging aus der Bibliothek hinaus in den Korridor, während Harry drinnen stehen blieb und seinen Zauberstab ohne Umschweife auf Juan richtete: _„Wingardium Leviosa!"_

Der Zauber wirkte zwar, allerdings hatte Harry nicht besonders gut gezielt. Juan wurde am Fuß nach oben gehoben und schwebte zu seinem allergrößten Entsetzen auf einmal kopfüber über dem steinernen Fußboden, weshalb er einen leisen, leicht panischen Schrei ausstieß. Doch Juans Theorie erwies sich als vollkommen zutreffend. Die Wand aus Wasser blieb aus, Harry konnte sich ungestört weiter auf Juan konzentrieren. Im Eifer des Gefechts nahm er dabei auch nicht mehr allzu viel Rücksicht auf dessen unbequeme Position und setzte den Zauber einfach fort, obwohl seinem spanischen Freund die helle Panik ins Gesicht geschrieben stand, als er mit hochrotem Kopf immer höher flog.

Endlich war er trotz seiner ungünstigen Lage hoch genug, um auf die Balken spähen zu können, welche die schwere Steindecke abstützten. „Was siehst du?", fragte Harry neugierig. Doch es kam keine Antwort, weil Juan statt der Balken noch immer angstvoll den Boden unter ihm fixierte. Harry wurde allmählich ungeduldig: „Meine Güte, jetzt sag schon, ich kann den Zauber nicht ewig halten!" Der letzte Teil des Satzes zeigte sofortige Wirkung. Die Vorstellung, jetzt aus drei Metern Höhe nach unten zu stürzen, sorgte umgehend dafür, dass Juan sich wieder auf seine Aufgabe konzentrierte, auch wenn er kurz noch leicht desorientiert war. „Äh, Moment, ich sehe, ähm, Balken?"

Hätte er gekonnt, hätte Harry sich mit der flachen Hand vor die Stirn geschlagen, aber der Zauber forderte zu viel Konzentration von ihm. So langsam merkte er, wie seine Kraft nachließ; es war sehr schwer, etwas so großes wie einen Menschen für so lange Zeit schweben zu lassen. Doch dann endlich schien sein Freund seine Gedanken wieder gesammelt zu haben: „Nein, Moment, auf einem der Balken liegt ein Zahn- lass mich mal etwas nach links schweben."

Harry folgte seiner Aufforderung, war dabei allerdings wohl etwas zu stürmisch, denn Juan flog, anstatt leicht in Richtung Balken zu schweben, mit hoher Geschwindigkeit auf denselben zu. In letzter Sekunde erst konnte er ihm ausweichen, indem er den Oberkörper nach oben riss. Er zischte nur wenige Zentimeter über den Balken hinweg, bevor er schließlich kurz dahinter zum Stehen kam. Sein Gesicht war aschfahl: „Sag mal, bist du irre?! Was verstehst du denn unter „etwas nach links"? Wolltest du mich umbringen, so wie-?!", in letzter Sekunde unterbrach er sich, bevor er den Satz zu Ende formulieren konnte. Er hatte nicht unbedingt die größte Lust, seinen Freund auf dessen Mord anzusprechen, wenn er sich gerade in drei Metern Höhe befand und nur Harry zwischen ihm und dem Aufprall auf dem Boden stand. Doch Harry schien ohnehin nichts bemerkt zu haben, er war zu sehr in die Aufrechterhaltung seines Zaubers vertieft: „Tut mir leid, war ein Versehen!", rief der Potter entschuldigend hinüber.

Juan zog es vor, nichts darauf zu erwidern, er wollte einfach nur noch herunter. „Ja, also, warte mal, jetzt kann ich den Zahn sehr gut erkennen- er ist spitz! Ich, ich glaube, das ist der Hinweis! Das bedeutet wahrscheinlich, dass das Tier, das wir suchen, ein Raubtier ist! Du kannst mich wieder runterlassen, wir haben´s geschafft!" Erleichtert hob Harry den Zauber auf, hatte dabei aber nicht bedacht, dass Juan sich noch in der Luft befand. Erst in letzter Sekunde krallte sich der Spanier an dem Balken fest, auf dem sich der Zahn befand, allerdings nicht, ohne dabei ein schrilles Quieken auszustoßen.

Von irgendwo in der Bibliothek war ein helles Kichern zu hören- und Harry war sich ganz sicher, dass er nicht der Urheber davon war. Das konnte nur eines bedeuten: Sie wurden beobachtet! Sofort kam ihm folgende Befürchtung: Irgendjemand, dem es an der Fähigkeit mangelte, Rätsel zu lösen, hatte die Idee gehabt, sich einfach an die Fersen anderer zu heften und zu sehen, wie diese die Aufgaben bewältigten- und nun hatte dieser Jemand zumindest die Lösung für die erste Aufgabe gefunden. „Wir wurden ausspioniert!", rief er empört zu Juan hinauf. „Wart´s nur ab, ich kriege den schon noch! Der kann was erleben!" Juan, noch immer wie ein nasser Sack am Balken hängend, schnappte vor Empörung nach Luft: „Hebst du mich wohl erst hier runter?!"


	47. Schwäche

Schwäche

Voldemort saß augenscheinlich vollkommen entspannt in einem grauen Ledersessel des Riddle-Anwesens. Doch in seinem Inneren brodelte es, es war eine beunruhigende Mischung aus Wut und Panik, die ihn wachhielt. Unter anderen Umständen hätte er längst die Residenz gewechselt, vielleicht wäre er zum Schloss der Malfoys gezogen- nichts quälte ihn mehr, als im Haus dieses abscheulichen Muggelvaters bleiben zu müssen, aber er hatte keine Wahl. Sein momentaner Zustand war furchtbar. Er hatte sich noch immer nicht richtig von dem Angriff erholt, irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit ihm.

Es war, als läge eine bleierne Schwere auf all seinen Gliedern, die er nicht abschütteln konnte. Würde er jetzt zu seinen Anhängern gehen, wäre das glatter Selbstmord. Er durfte unfair sein, sinnloses Foltern war ebenfalls in Ordnung, aber Schwäche… das würden sie ihm nicht verzeihen. Und das war der Grund, weshalb er sich nach diesem überstürzten Angriff nicht rührte und keiner seiner Anhänger etwas von ihm hörte. Er musste, so sehr es ihm missfiel, abwarten, bis diese seltsame Schwäche verschwand. Zum Glück fürchteten sie ihn zu sehr, um zu ihm zu kommen- ansonsten hätte er ein Problem.

Voldemort sank noch ein wenig tiefer in den Sessel, doch plötzlich bemerkte er, dass sein Zauberstab leicht vibrierte. Unmerklich nur, aber für ihn war das Warnung genug. Einer seiner Todesser würde hier eintreffen, jetzt gleich. Innerlich straffte er sich und hoffte, die Situation einfach irgendwie überstehen zu können.

Grauschwarzer Rauch bildete sich direkt vor seinem Sessel, der schnell zu einer Gestalt wurde, welche sekundenlang orientierungslos in den Raum blickte. Es war… _oh nein._

Snapes Entschluss, hierher zu kommen, hatte einiges an Zeit gebraucht. Doch letztlich war ihm klar gewesen, dass er, je länger er wartete, nur umso mehr den Zorn des Dunklen Lords schüren würde und dieser zudem womöglich gnädiger mit ihm wäre, wenn niemand sonst in ihrer Nähe war, dem er seine Gnadenlosigkeit beweisen musste. Natürlich hatte er nicht gewusst, wo der Dunkle Lord sich aufhielt, aber das war auch nicht nötig. Wenn man mit seinem Zauberstab auf das Dunkle Mal drückte und dabei „Transportitia" sagte, konnte man zu ihm gelangen, ohne seinen Aufenthaltsort zu kennen.

Allerdings auch nur, wenn man zum Inneren Kreis der Todesser gehörte, ansonsten wäre dies ein zu hohes Risiko gewesen- es könnte ja jemand auf die Idee kommen, das Mal zu drücken, unverhofft in der Nähe Voldemorts aufzutauchen und ihn dabei zu töten. Diese Maßnahme war zwar eigentlich nicht nötig, da niemand dies wirklich gewagt hätte, vor allem, weil man in den ersten drei Sekunden nach einer Apparation erst einmal komplett orientierungslos war und Voldemort somit genug Zeit hätte, sich auf etwaige Angriffe vorzubereiten, aber größtmögliche Vorsicht schadete ja nie.

Die Funktion war erst nachträglich eingeführt worden, als ersichtlich wurde, dass es im Krieg Situationen geben konnte, in denen die befehlshabenden Todesser ihren Lord unbedingt sprechen mussten- auch ohne dass dieser das Dunkle Mal gedrückt hatte. Es funktionierte aber leider nur, wenn beide Parteien ihren Zauberstab in der Hand hielten, da die Magie ein lebendiges Objekt nicht finden konnte und man daher eine tote Sache benötigte, die sich selbst nicht bewegen konnte und die die Magie in der Lage war zu erkennen.

Diese tote Sache, an die das Dunkle Mal direkt gebunden wurde, war Voldemorts Zauberstab- ebenfalls eine Sicherheitsmaßnahme, da er so nicht überrascht werden könnte, sollte er ihn einmal nicht in der Hand haben. Die Gefahr, dass sein Zauberstab geklaut wurde, war verschwindend gering, weil sich unter den Todessern Hunderte von Legenden um die mythische Kraft dieses Zauberstabes rankten- und darum, dass er jeden, der ihn entwenden wollte, aber nicht dazu befugt war, vernichten würde. Leider hatte diese Sicherheitsmaßnahme auch verhindert, dass man ihn auf diesem Wege finden konnte, als er als Geist durch die Wälder Albaniens streifte.

Der Zauberer, der zu Voldemort gelangen wollte, musste logischerweise auch einen Zauberstab in der Hand halten, da das Dunkle Mal die Magie nur kanalisieren und auf die Suche schicken, aber nicht selbst wirken konnte. Man musste es also mit dem Stab drücken, um diese Funktion zu aktivieren, was auch unmöglich machte, dass man auf diesem Wege aus Askaban ausbrechen konnte. In Askaban besaß man keinen stab mehr.

Dies alles wusste Snape, und da er selbst auch im Inneren Kreis gewesen war, besaß er die Möglichkeit, zum Dunklen Lord zu finden. Doch trotz seines Versprechens an Dumbledore war er sich unsicher gewesen, hatte nächtelang Gedanken gewälzt, obwohl er erkannte, dass das seine Angst vor dem, was kommen würde, nur vergrößerte.

Er würde durch unsägliche Qualen gehen müssen, in der Hinsicht bestand kein Zweifel und er machte sich auch keine Illusionen darüber. Aber er wusste, was er von sich selbst erwarten konnte, er wusste, welche Zähigkeit er zu beweisen imstande war, wenn er musste. Und diesmal war es seine Pflicht. Nicht, um dem alten Schulleiter, der ihn geschickt hatte, eine Freude zu bereiten- obwohl Snape merkte, dass ihm dieser durchaus wichtiger geworden war als die meisten anderen Menschen- sondern, um ein altes Versprechen einzulösen. Eines, welches er sich selbst gegeben hatte. Das einzige, bei dem er sicher war, dass er mit allen Mitteln versuchen würde, es einzuhalten.

Egal, was es ihn kostete, Snape würde alles tun, um den Mann, der _sie _vernichtet hatte, denselben Schmerz fühlen zu lassen, den auch er Tag für Tag verspürte. Das war der Grund, weshalb er hier war, bereit, selbst die entsetzlichsten Qualen zu akzeptieren. Bei seinem einstigen Herrn, dem Dunklen Lord.

Voldemort saß nicht auf einem Thron oder ähnlichem, wie man es erwartet hätte. Er wirkte fast schon menschlich, so wie er da in dem alten, grauen Ohrensessel versank. Das etwa 50m2 messende Zimmer, in welchem Snape stand, war zwar recht großzügig möbliert- überall standen Vitrinen und Eichenholzschränke, in der Mitte befand sich ein auffallend großer marmorner Ofen, in dem ein kleines Feuer prasselte- doch alles war dem Staub anheim gefallen, ein grauer Schleier überzog jeden Gegenstand mit Ausnahme des Sessels. Hier war seit Jahren nicht mehr geputzt worden, es hatte niemanden gegeben, der sich hierum kümmerte. Snape glaubte auch nicht, dass Voldemort besonderen Wert auf gepflegte Einrichtung legte, zumal das hier aussah wie ein absolutes Provisorium. Der Dunkle Lord hauste nicht in staubigen alten Bruchbuden wie dieser, er residierte in Villen.

Um es klar zu sagen: Snape war höchst verwundert. Man würde erwarten, der Dunkle Lord, zumal soeben wiedererstarkt, könnte sich ein besseres Heim erlauben als dieses. Es musste einen Grund für dieses, trotz seiner edlen Möbel, eher unwürdige Haus geben, eine Erklärung, warum... Snapes Gedankengang wurde je unterbrochen, als Voldemort sich vorlehnte. Seit er hier erschienen war, waren nur wenige Sekunden vergangen, doch ihm hatten sie zu einer recht gründlichen Sondierung und Analyse des Zimmers genügt.

Dies war auch der Fall, weil es ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vorgekommen war, in der Voldemort ihn einfach nur aus unerbittlichen, blutroten Augen anstarrte. Das Zimmer hätte mit seinen edlen Möbeln und dem prasselnden Kamin, der für Wärme und den rauchigen Duft von verbrennendem Holz sorgte, gemütlich wirken können. Doch Voldemorts dunkle Ausstrahlung hüllte alles in einen dumpfen Schleier ein, sodass man sich zwangsläufig unwohl fühlen musste.

„Mein Lord", sagte Snape ohne sichtbare Regungen, einfach, um die grausige Stille zu durchbrechen, die nach seinem Auftauchen eingetreten war und verbeugte sich daraufhin. „Einen wunderschönen guten Tag wünsche ich dir, Severus", sagte der Dunkle Lord mit schleppender Stimme. „Trotz meiner Freude über dein Erscheinen könnte ich mich doch dafür begeistern, würdest du deine Besuche zeitlich so anpassen, dass sie auftreten, wenn _ich_ das erwarte."

Snape hielt den Kopf gesenkt, er wagte es nicht, den sengenden Blick des Dunklen Lords zu kreuzen. Er verstand die Anspielung durchaus: Voldemort warf ihm vor, dass er beim Angriff nicht dabeigewesen war. Der Lehrer für Zaubertränke spannte sich innerlich an, in Erwartung einer Bestrafung, doch sie blieb aus. „Nichtsdestoweniger, Severus, ich bin außerordentlich gespannt, mit welcher Begründung du hier aufkreuzt." Der Dunkle Lord machte keinerlei Anstalten, sich zu erheben, er wartete einfach ruhig im Sessel ab. Auch dies war untypisch für ihn, denn befand sich seine Kopfposition in niedrigerer Höhe als die Snapes und er wirkte weniger mächtig, weniger erhaben. Irgendetwas stimmte hier absolut nicht, doch Snape hoffte, seine Gedanken diesbezüglich verbergen zu können.

„Ich bin hier, um Euch meiner Loyalität zu versichern. Mir ist bewusst, dass mein voriges Handeln Euch zu dem Glauben veranlassen muss, ich sei Euch untreu geworden, doch ich stehe weiterhin so fest zu Euch wie vor 20 Jahren. Ich konnte nur nicht zu der Attacke erscheinen- so sehr ich es auch gewollt habe- weil der muggelliebende Narr Dumbledore zu dem Zeitpunkt ein Auge auf mich hatte und dies meine Position als Spion hätte auffliegen lassen, die ich auch nach all den Jahren noch ausführe."

Voldemort war innerlich aus mehreren Gründen völlig außer sich: Zunächst einmal hatte ihn Snape in genau dem Moment aufgefunden, als er am Verletzlichsten war und die Gefahr, dass er das bemerkte, war unfassbar groß. Zum Zweiten hatte Snape- trotz seiner Ausflüchte- Ungehorsam gezeigt und sich seinen Pflichten entzogen. Aber er durfte es sich nicht anmerken lassen, nicht jetzt, auf gar keinen Fall. Täte er das, gäbe es überhaupt keine Begründung mehr dafür, Snape nicht zu bestrafen- aber genau das war es, was er aufgrund seiner momentanen Unpässlichkeit nicht konnte. Er musste also wohl oder übel so tun, als tangiere ihn Snapes Handeln nicht. Eines Tages würde er ihn ohnehin bestrafen müssen- und dies dann im Gedenken an diese Situation umso härter tun.

Der Lehrer für Zaubertränke wurde hingegen mehr und mehr durch Voldemorts Handeln verwirrt. Nach seiner Erfahrung hätte er längst schreiend auf dem Boden liegen müssen, einen äußerst leistungsfähigen Cruciatusfluch aushaltend.

Doch stattdessen sagte sein Lord nur: „Ich kann deine Beweggründe verstehen, Severus. Lord Voldemort vergibt keine Strafen an seine treuen Todesser, er straft nur jene, die versagen. Und ich bin sicher, du hast nicht versagt, Severus, es gibt doch sicher noch einen weiteren Grund für dein… unerwartetes Kommen."

Snape wusste, nun wurden Informationen erwartet, ansonsten ließe sich sein Besuch auch kaum rechtfertigen. „Der alte Narr versucht, wie Ihr sicher wisst, mit allen Mitteln, Harry Potter zurückzugewinnen, von dem er weiß, dass er sich in Euren Händen befindet. Da er vermutet, dass Ihr bereits von seiner neu erworbenen Vormundschaft erfahren habt, will er nicht erst in den Sommerferien mit Harry sprechen." Dumbledore und Snape hatten lange überlegt, ob sie diese Information preisgeben könnten, aber sie wussten, sie hatten keine Wahl. Es mussten wichtige Informationen sein, die Voldemort durch Snapes Kommen erwarb, ansonsten würde er Verdacht schöpfen.

„Er plant, schon in den Weihnachtsferien persönlich nach Durmstrang zu reisen und Potter dort mitzunehmen, um zu verhindern, dass Ihr ihn weiterhin beeinflussen könnt. Danach möchte er ihn zu einem Übertritt auf seine Seite veranlassen. Am ersten Tag der Weihnachtsferien wird er dort sein, um sich den Jungen zu holen. Dies war auch der Grund für mein Kommen, ich bin der Meinung, diese Information könnte entscheidend werden."

Voldemort fixierte ihn nun bedrohlicher als zuvor: „Und wie, Severus, kommst du auf den Gedanken, der Junge sei unentbehrlich für mich? Hältst du mich"- ein undefinierbares Gefühl trat in seine Augen- „für zu _schwach_, um dies alles allein zu beenden?"

„Dumbledore versucht alles, um ihn zu bekommen, daher gehe ich davon aus, dass er eine gewisse Rolle spielen wird", sagte Snape und versuchte dabei, seine Stimme so neutral wie möglich zu halten und nichts von der Nervosität preiszugeben, die er verspürte. Das war eine gefährliche Frage, und unter normalen Umständen wäre er auch dafür längst bestraft worden. Doch diese eigentümliche Kulanz schien kein Ende zu nehmen:

„Gut, Severus. Ich danke dir für diese Information, sie könnte sich in der Tat als nützlich erweisen und angesichts dessen ist es mehr als angebracht, deshalb zu erscheinen. Nun denn, ich wünsche Zeit zum Nachdenken. Geh!"

„Jawohl, mein Lord." Ohne Zeit zu verlieren, disapparierte Snape, verwirrter als je zuvor in seinem Leben.


	48. Finale vor den Ferien - Teil 1

„Du wolltest mich sprechen, Severus?", fragte Dumbledore, während er sich einen Zitronenbonbon in den Mund schob. Direkt nach seinem Gespräch mit dem Dunklen Lord hatte der Lehrer für Zaubertränke das Büro des Schulleiters aufgesucht. Snape kam ohne Umschweife auf das zu sprechen, was er im Anwesen der Riddles erlebt hatte, vor allem auf die seltsame, unerklärliche Apathie des Dunklen Lords. Dumbledore drehte Däumchen und wirkte nur halb interessiert an dem Bericht, doch der Lehrer für Zaubertränke ließ sich davon nicht stören; er wusste, dass dies bei dem alten Schulleiter ein Zeichen für äußerste Konzentration war, auch wenn dessen Miene nichts dergleichen verriet.

„Ich frage mich nur, weshalb er mich nicht bestrafte, da ich mir nicht vorstellen kann, dass er in den Jahren als Geist vergebender geworden ist", beendete Snape seinen Bericht. Dumbledore lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf: „Unwahrscheinlich, in der Tat. Nein, nein, ich gehe vielmehr davon aus, dass etwas ganz anderes passiert ist, dass ihm etwas gänzlich Unerwartetes in die Quere kam. Dies ist natürlich nur eine Vermutung, aber, wie ich in der Vergangenheit schon oft feststellen durfte, erweisen sich diese in meinem Fall meistens als richtig.

Soweit ich weiß, hatte er in den letzten Jahren nie besondere Möglichkeiten, seine Fähigkeiten zu erproben. Da er jedoch seinen Körper künstlich schuf, ist kaum davon auszugehen, dass diesem von Anfang an dieselbe Stärke gegeben war, welche einst sein Vorgänger besaß. Nein, ich vermute vielmehr, dass er ihn erst an solche Mengen von Macht, wie er sie zu verwenden pflegt, gewöhnen müsste, um magische Erschöpfung zu vermeiden. Fähigkeiten, egal wie stark sie auch sein mögen, verkümmern, wenn sie nicht eingesetzt werden. Und er dürfte ziemlich lange ohne einen Funken Magie ausgekommen sein, bedenkt man, dass unser geschätztes Ministerium in den letzten Jahren in dieser Hinsicht nicht eine einzige Anomalie registrierte."

Dumbledore nickte zufrieden. „Es ist davon auszugehen, dass er nun die Folgen davon zu spüren bekommt, was es bedeutet, einen Muskel jahrelang nicht einzusetzen und dann von ihm zu erwarten, gleich Höchstleistungen zu vollbringen."

Snape versuchte unterdessen, aus Dumbledores Aussagen, die nicht direkt etwas mit dem zu tun zu haben schienen, was er erwähnt hatte, seine eigenen Schlüsse zu ziehen: „Sie gehen also davon aus, der Dunkle Lord sei momentan zu schwach, um Magie zu wirken? Das heißt, wenn man ihn unvorbereitet antreffen würde, könnte man ihn überwältigen?" Die Augen des Schulleiters schienen ihn einmal komplett zu röntgen, bevor er antwortete: „Vielleicht. Ich halte es jedoch für unwahrscheinlich, dass du in der Lage dazu wärest, ihn unvorbereitet anzutreffen und zudem ist er, egal, wie geschwächt er auch sein mag, noch immer mächtiger als der Großteil aller anderen Hexen und Zauberer. Das Risiko eines Misserfolges ist zu hoch und ich kann es keinesfalls riskieren, dich zu verlieren."

Ein undefinierbares Funkeln schob sich in die Augen des alten Mannes: „Wir sollten vielmehr all unsere Energien darauf richten, Harry in unsere Nähe zu bringen. Etwas sagt mir, dass auch unsere Gegenspieler fleißig dabei sind, Pläne zu entwickeln, um genau das zu verhindern…" Snape schnaubte verächtlich: „Eine einzelne Person kann nicht mehr Mühe wert sein als die Aussicht, Ihn zu stoppen." Wieder traf ihn ein intensiver Blick aus den hellblauen Augen seines Gegenüber: „Oh doch. Du kannst mir glauben, wenn ich dir sage, dass seine Wichtigkeit die jeder anderen Person auf und jenseits dieser Inseln übertrifft."

Lord Voldemort war noch immer voller Angst vor der eigenen Schwäche. Äußerlich war ihm nichts anzumerken, er verhielt sich gegenüber Pettigrew- dem einzigen Untergebenen, den er momentan bei sich duldete, weil er wusste, dass er von ihm nichts zu befürchten hatte- fast so wie immer. Doch innerlich fühlte er sich einfach, als… als verrotte er ganz langsam. Die seltsame Schwäche, die ihn nach dem Angriff mehr und mehr überkommen hatte, schien kaum zu vergehen. Es wurde allerdings auch nicht mehr schlimmer, weshalb der Dunkle Lord in den nächsten Monaten auf Besserung hoffte. Zumindest dann, wenn Harry zurückkehrte, wollte er nicht mehr an solch einer erbärmlichen Machtlosigkeit leiden, wie es momentan der Fall war.

Inzwischen war er auch davon überzeugt, dass dies nicht die Auswirkungen einer Krankheit oder etwas ähnlichem waren, sondern dass etwas anderes dahinter stecken musste. Weil diese Schwächephase direkt nach dem Angriff eingesetzt hatte, war es nur logisch, dass dieser damit zu tun hatte. Voldemort war, trotz seiner mangelnden Fähigkeit zur Selbstreflexion und zum Eingeständnis von Schwächen- auch vor sich selbst- zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass diese eigenartige Kraftlosigkeit vor allem durch eines verursacht war: Durch starke magische Erschöpfung.

Es war ganz logisch, natürlich, er hatte seine Magie jahrelang kaum bis gar nicht verwendet und das, obwohl sein neuer Körper gerade dies dringend benötigt hätte. Denn dieser war magisch nicht annähernd so stark wie seine ursprüngliche fleischliche Hülle, weil er künstlich geschaffen wurde und Voldemort sich das Niveau, das er einstmals besaß, erst wieder erarbeiten musste. Der Dunkle Lord hatte etwas in dieser Richtung befürchtet, aber derartig starke Auswirkungen waren für ihn völlig unerwartet.

Es gab momentan nur eines, was er tun konnte: Abwarten, bis sich die Schäden, die er höchstwahrscheinlich von der völligen Selbstüberlastung beim Angriff davongetragen hatte, verflüchtigt hatten und danach anfangen, seine Magie einzusetzen, Tag für Tag, immer mehr, bis er endlich wieder dort angelangt war, wo er vor 10 Jahren gewesen war. Er wusste, es würde lange dauern, dies zu schaffen, aber er hatte diesbezüglich keine Wahl, als sich in Geduld zu üben, so sehr es ihm auch widerstrebte. Bis er jedoch so weit war, hatte er erst einmal viel Zeit zum Nachdenken.

Und er wusste, er würde ausgezeichnete Pläne brauchen, um aus der verfahrenen Situation, vor der er momentan stand, unbeschadet herauszukommen. Auf welchem Weg auch immer, in jedem Falle war es von Nöten, den Jungen Dumbledores Zugriff zu entziehen, um zu verhindern, dass der alte Mann noch seinem kleinen Geheimnis auf die Spur kam und es schaffte, Harry gegen Lord Voldemort einzunehmen. Außerdem musste er irgendwie seinen Todessern erklären, weshalb sie sich nach diesem Angriff so ruhig verhalten sollten und weshalb sie ihn seither nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen hatten.

Der Dunkle Lord erlaubte sich einen kurzen Seufzer, bevor sich seine Gedanken wieder den derzeitigen Problemen zuwandten. Zunächst einmal mussten sie außerdem den Standort wechseln, hier würde das Ministerium es sofort bemerken, sollte er beginnen, übermäßig viel Magie zu verwenden. Und dank Peter er wusste auch schon, wohin er gehen würde…

Die Tage auf Schloss Durmstrang flogen nur so vorbei. Obwohl Voldemort ihm keinen direkten Anreiz _dazu_ gegeben hatte, versuchte Harry, jeden Spruch aufzusaugen, den sie im Unterricht lernten- und noch vieles darüber hinaus. Die erschreckende Meldung, die er von Voldemort erhalten hatte, beunruhigte ihn so sehr, dass er bereit war, alles zu tun, um Dumbledore nicht in die Hände zu fallen. Dazu gehörte selbstverständlich auch, so viel zu erlernen, wie es ihm nur möglich war.

Juan war ihm bei der Erreichung dieses Ziels eine extrem große Hilfe- er besaß eine nahezu unmenschliche Geschicklichkeit, in der Bibliothek genau das zu finden, was sie suchten. Das System der Bibliothek war für Harry völlig undurchschaubar, weil sie scheinbar weder nach Themengebieten noch alphabetisch geordnet war- dafür allerdings besaßen die Regale die Eigenschaft, alle paar Minuten den Platz zu wechseln. Schon mehr als einmal hatte er erlebt, dass ein Regal versucht hatte, eine Wand hochzulaufen und dabei umgekippt war.

Allgemein gab es in Durmstrang eine große Menge an leblosen Dingen, die sich plötzlich dazu entschlossen, sich zu bewegen. Dies wirkte allerdings nicht halb so durchdacht wie zum Beispiel das System der sich bewegenden Treppen in Hogwarts, auf das Harry und Juan bei ihren Recherchen zu der Jahresaufgabe gestoßen waren. Mehr schien es, als würde die Magie willkürlich in irgendwelche Gegenstände fahren und damit zur Erheiterung aller Schüler- der Lehrer weniger- Unfug anstellen. Am schlimmsten war es im Russisch-Klassenzimmer.

Am Novemberanfang hatte die Sprache das Fach Etikette ersetzt, obwohl es sinnlos schien, da ja alle Kinder noch perfekt sprechen konnten, also eigentlich kein Bedarf bestand, Russisch schon jetzt zu unterrichten. Zudem hatten ja alle die Vokabeln noch im Kopf, sie würden also nur lernen, was sie- zwar vorübergehend und mittels Magie, aber dennoch- schon längst wussten.

Noch schlimmer war, dass der Blödsinn auch noch von Herrn Sokolow unterrichtet wurde. Harry kam zwar nicht mit jedem Lehrer bestens klar, aber Herr Sokolow war eindeutig der einzige, den er wirklich hasste. Eine Stunde an der Wand zu hängen, nur, weil man einmal kurz mit seinem Sitznachbarn über die Aufgabe gesprochen hatte, verschlechterte die Schüler-Lehrer-Beziehungen _definitiv_.

Allerdings war selbst dieser unglückliche Umstand verblichen angesichts des Klassenraumes. Wenn auch Durmstrangs Möbel und Mauern bisweilen eigenartige Verhaltensweisen aufwiesen- in diesem Zimmer spielten sie völlig _verrückt._ Schon am ersten Tag, als die Schulbücher den Schülern drei Runden lang um die Ohren geflattert waren (und in einem Fall auch eine Ohrfeige gesetzt hatten), hatte der Lehrer erklärt, woran das lag:

„Ich weiß, ihr denkt, das wäre nicht ganz der optimale Raum, um zu lernen. Falsch! Erstens erhöht das die Konzentrationsfähigkeit auf das Wesentliche, die bei euch sowieso schon gestört zu sein scheint- JETZT LASST DIE FINGER VON DEN BÜCHERN, IHR IDIOTEN! Die könnt ihr sowieso nicht vom Fliegen abhalten!- und außerdem ist das der einzige Raum Durmstrangs, in dem es nicht möglich ist, Magie zu wirken. Nada. Gar nichts. Und damit auch der letzte es schnallt, der gerade vergeblich versucht, die Bücher nach unten zu hexen: DAS GEHT HIER NICHT! Die landen hoffentlich gleich wieder!

Dieser Raum ist ein unglaublich beeindruckendes Stück Magie, das ihr alle zusammen nicht vollbringen könntet, selbst wenn ihr es wirklich versuchen würdet. Jedes Möbelstück, das hier hineinkommt, fängt an, Magie zu absorbieren, egal welche. Naja, die Gründer von Durmstrang haben nur leider keine Möglichkeiten gefunden, diese Magie sinnvoll zu nutzen, und deshalb setzen die Möbelstücke sie etwas… kreativer um. Eure Sprachzauber übrigens müssten auch langsam in ihrer Wirkung nachlassen, aber deshalb sind wir ja hier. Vielleicht kann ich euch später einen längeren Vortrag halten, aber ab jetzt müsste es euch ziemlich schwer fallen, mich zu verstehen."

Genau in dem Moment, als er das sagte, fühlte Harry, wie eine Last von ihm abfiel, als würde etwas Schmutziges entfernt, von dem er nicht einmal gewusst hatte, dass es da war. Erst jetzt wurde ihm klar, dass dieser Sprachzauber wirklich mehr eine Belastung denn eine Hilfe war, weil dieses Wissen einfach nicht wirklich _zu ihm_ gehörte. Es war unnatürlich, etwas zu wissen, was man nie gelernt hatte und Harry konnte verstehen, weshalb sie die Sprache lernen sollten anstatt diese Zauber zu verwenden.

Plötzlich jedoch kam ihm jedoch ein unheimlicher Gedanke: Was war, wenn er jetzt so durch Durmstrang laufen musste? Ohne ein Wort Russisch zu sprechen müsste er nun täglich den Unterricht besuchen, wenn das der Fall wäre. Dieser Einfall war so erschreckend, dass er ihn aus Versehen sogar laut äußerte, ohne auf das unangemeldete Sprechverbot während der Stunden zu achten.

„Hervorragende Idee, natürlich lassen wir euch hier herumlaufen, in dem Wissen, dass ihr nichts versteht und niemand euch wirklich helfen kann. Für wie beschränkt hältst du uns, Potter?!" Herr Sokolow hatte ihm auf Englisch geantwortet, doch der russische Akzent war unverkennbar. Dieses eigenartige Rollen des „R"s wäre beinahe lustig gewesen, wenn Herr Sokolow nicht weniger als 2 Meter vor Harry gestanden und ihm drohend in die Augen geblickt hätte.

„Natürlich wird der Sprachzauber, sobald ihr den Raum verlasst, wieder auf euch übergehen. Ich werde jetzt aber nicht noch erklären, wieso das keine Schäden für euer Gehirn hat und wieso er auf die Möbel anders wirkt- lest mal ein anständiges Buch dafür, ich bin nicht hier, um euch alles vorzubeten! So, und jetzt wird Unterricht gemacht- Aufteilung in vier Gruppen: Deutsch, English, Français und Espagñol! Now! Maintenant! Sofort! Wie ich es hasse, vier idiotische Völker in einem Klassenraum zu haben!"

Besondere Probleme schien er mit der französischen Sprache zu haben, denn die Franzosen blickten ihn allesamt verständnislos mit großen Augen an, während er verzweifelt versuchte, ihnen zu vermitteln, was er wollte. Doch er war chancenlos, sein harter russischer Akzent kollidierte aufs Extremste mit der eher sanften romanischen Sprache. Vor allem die Spanier, die ein paar Französischkenntnisse hatten und wussten, wie es hätte klingen müssen, hielten sich den Bauch vor Lachen.

Allgemein waren Russischstunden, von denen Harry zunächst gedacht hatte, sie wären entsetzlich trocken und langweilig, immer ein Quell der Unterhaltung, wenn er auch gewisse Zweifel hatte, dass es effektiv war, ausgerechnet _diesen_ Lehrer dafür einzusetzen. Juan ging es ähnlich, er beschrieb Herrn Sokolow immer als „Sprachexperten des Instituts" und wünschte sich zutiefst, dass er ihn eines Tages auf einer Frankreichreise begleiten könnte. Derlei Sticheleien gegen Lehrer, wie auch zum Beispiel der Gedanke, dass Herr Sokolow eines Tages einen Dolmetscher für sein Französisch mieten könnte, sorgten dafür, dass beide etwas zu lachen hatten und mehr Zeit miteinander verbrachten. Dem Rätsel des Raubzahnes- ihrer Jahresaufgabe- waren sie jedoch bisher nicht auf die Spur gekommen.

Anfang November war es auch, als Dumbledore einmal mehr bei Igor Karkaroff auftauchte, um diesem seine Pläne darzulegen. „Wie dir ja bewusst ist, plane ich, Harry einen Tag früher aus der Schule zu entfernen, um Voldemort zuvorzukommen. Es ist unbedingt notwendig, dass er keinesfalls aus dieser Schule entkommt, bevor ich hier bin. Da Voldemort den genauen Termin meines Erscheinens kennt, ist zu befürchten, dass er Gegenmaßnahmen einleiten wird. Ich würde dich deshalb darum bitten, auf keinen Fall zuzulassen, dass er das Schloss verlassen kann."

Karkaroff wusste, es hatte keinen Sinn, mit Dumbledore zu diskutieren; am Ende würde immer, immer der alte Schulleiter die Oberhand behalten. Außerdem war es nur in seinem eigenen Interesse, dass der Junge sich dem anderen Schulleiter nicht entzog, immerhin wäre dadurch endlich die Gefahr gebannt, welche daraus entstand, dass ein Diener des Dunklen Lords direkt unter seiner Nase zur Schule ging. Des Dunklen Lords, den er verraten hatte, um sein eigenes Leben zu retten. Auch wenn es unwahrscheinlich war, die Befürchtung, dass Voldemort eines Tages über den Jungen mit ihm abrechnen würde, durchquerte noch immer seinen Geist.

Die unglaublichen Leistungen des Kindes auf dem Gebiet der Dunklen Magie- und in jüngster Zeit auch teilweise in anderen Fächern- hatten ihr übriges getan, seine Furcht zu schüren. Noch war da keine Gefahr, aber _eines Tages_ würde sie auftauchen. Erst vor kurzem war es so weit gewesen, dass er Dumbledore darum gebeten hatte, den Jungen schon jetzt mitzunehmen. Doch dieser hatte abgelehnt. (_„Es wird schlimm genug für ihn sein, sollte es mir gelingen, ihn am Ende des Jahres mitzunehmen. Wie sehr er mich jedoch hassen würde, sollte ich ihn jetzt entführen und in eine Schule bringen, die er aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach mehr fürchtet als den Tod- bedenkt man den Einfluss Voldemorts- liegt außerhalb meiner Vorstellungskraft. Nein, Igor, ich fürchte, ich muss dich enttäuschen, es bleibt mir keine Wahl, als ihn hier zu lassen.)_

Nun, da die Chance bestand, wenigstens in den Ferien diese Gefahr eliminiert zu haben und zudem die Hoffnung, es könnte Dumbledore gelingen, Harry auf seine Seite zu bringen, war Karkaroff bereit, so viel Hilfe zu leisten wie es ihm möglich war. „Ich werde das Tor tagsüber überwachen lassen- wobei es sowieso unwahrscheinlich ist, dass er zu der Zeit entkommt; immerhin könnte ihn ja jemand sehen. Und in der Nacht kann ich den Eingang zum Astronomieturm magisch verriegeln, sodass auch da keine Möglichkeiten für ihn bestehen. Ab wann soll ich die Maßnahmen durchführen?"

Dumbledore wirkte überhaupt nicht überrascht, dass er so schnell zustimmte. Diesmal stellte dieser mangelnde Zustand der Überraschung allerdings auch das dar, was der alte Schulleiter fühlte. Auch wenn er versucht hatte, sie ihm auszutreiben, kannte er doch Karkaroffs unfassbare Paranoia und wusste, was dieser fürchtete. „Es dürfte genügen, dies alles in der letzten Schulwoche zu tun, da ich nicht davon ausgehe, dass Voldemort ihn vorher schon aus dem Schloss nehmen wird. Es wäre schlichtweg zu auffällig, würde Harry schon vorher verschwinden." Karkaroff nickte im Einverständnis. „Nun denn", lächelte Dumbledore. „Dann wünsche ich uns beiden gutes Gelingen."

Als Harry zehn Tage später seine alltägliche Nachschau bei den Eulfen durchführte, um herauszufinden, ob er Post erhalten hatte, fand er dort einen unerwartet umfangreichen Brief des Dunklen Lords:

_Harry,_

_dass Dumbledore versucht, dich in die Finger zu bekommen, ist dir ja hoffentlich bewusst und ich gehe ebenfalls fest davon aus, dass du bereits einige Zeit damit verbracht hast, deine Flucht zu planen. Aufgrund der derzeitigen Situation seien dir deine Aufgaben erlassen, momentan gibt es wichtigere Dinge, das erkennt Lord Voldemort an. Um dem Gelingen deiner Flucht vor dem alten Narren behilflich zu sein, werde ich dir nun einen Plan unterbreiten, den du entsprechend deiner Möglichkeiten durchzuführen hast:_

_1. Es ist unerlässlich, dass du zunächst auf Schloss Durmstrang bleibst. Eine Flucht zu diesem frühen Zeitpunkt wäre deutlich zu auffällig._

_2. Warte bis zum vorletzten Tag und versuche, am Morgen dieses Tages das Schloss zu verlassen. Ich weiß aus sicherer Quelle, dass Dumbledore an diesem Tag eintreffen wird (vermutlich nachmittags, nach dem Unterricht)._

_3. Es ist davon auszugehen, dass der alte Narr einen Weg finden wird, diesen Ausgang zu überwachen. Finde rechtzeitig einen Weg, um diese Überwachung zu überlisten, ich kann dir in diesem Punkt nicht beiseite stehen, da ich die örtlichen Gegebenheiten nicht kenne._

_4. Wenn du das Schloss verlassen hast, verwende einen möglichst starken Zauber. Ich werde dich dadurch lokalisieren können und mir sind Möglichkeiten geläufig, auf magische Art zu reisen, ohne das Aussehen des Zielortes zu kennen. Portschlüssel sind hierbei leider nicht möglich, da das Ministerium für Zauberei die Technik zu ihrer Erschaffung sorgfältigst unter Verschluss hält._

_5. Diese Lokalisierung ist nicht präzise. Sorge dafür, dass sich dort, wo du stehst, ein Leuchtfeuer oder ein ähnlicher Hinweis befindet, damit es mir möglich ist, dich zu finden. Sollte sich Durmstrang innerhalb einer Stadt befinden, sieh zu, dass du diese zunächst verlässt._

_6. Wenn Dumbledore dich finden sollte: Renne. Eine andere Chance hast du nicht._

_Außerdem habe ich mich dazu entschlossen, dich in den Ferien zu unterrichten. Möglicherweise war es eine Fehleinschätzung, dies nicht bereits getan zu haben. Momentan ist es von Nöten, dass du so schnell wie möglich an Stärke gewinnst, um dich gegen Dumbledore und seine Schergen verteidigen zu können. Damit diese Magie dem Ministerium nicht auffällt, haben wir unseren Standort gewechselt; in etwa einem Monat wirst du sehen, wo wir jetzt sind._

_Ich wäre über ein Versagen nicht sonderlich erfreut, wie du dir vorstellen kannst. Solltest du es nicht schaffen, bist du ein chancenloses Opfer des alten Tyrannen und er wird es schaffen, dich unter Vortäuschung falscher Tatsachen auf seine Seite zu bringen. Wenn du dein Leben nicht unter Lügen leben willst, rate ich dir, diese Mission erfolgreich abzuschließen._

_Lord Voldemort._

_PS: Dieser Brief wird sich- bis auf jenen Teil mit den Anweisungen- selbst vernichten, ich würde also empfehlen, alle Blätter bis auf eben jenes aus dem Fenster zu schmeißen, wenn du nicht ernsthafte Verbrennungen erleiden willst._

Harrys erster Gedanke war, dass er Voldemort unbedingt sagen musste, dass dieses Schloss unter Wasser lag und das Öffnen eines Fensters somit unmöglich war, als der Brief auch schon Feuer fing. Panisch rannte er aus dem Raum, vergaß aber nicht, den Mittelteil mit den Anweisungen mit sich zu nehmen.

Den letzten Absatz des Briefes hätte er nicht benötigt, auch so war er fest entschlossen, auf keinen Fall Dumbledore in die Hände zu fallen. Schon bei dem Gedanken an den alten Widerling wurde ihm nahezu schlecht- was dieser Mann ihm angetan hatte, würde er ihm nie vergeben, niemals. Egal, was er versuchen würde, Dumbledore hätte keine Chance, ihn auf seine Seite zu bekommen, das wusste Harry. Er ahnte ja nicht, welches Geheimnis Voldemort verbarg, das zu genau diesem Ergebnis führen könnte.

Wirklich überraschend war, dass er nun Unterricht vom Dunklen Lord höchstpersönlich erhalten sollte. Nie hätte er damit gerechnet, dass sich ein so großer Mann wie dieser dazu herablassen würde, einem gewöhnlichen Jungen wie ihm Unterricht zu erteilen. Doch es trat ein, was Voldemort erhofft und beabsichtigt hatte: Harry freute sich und fühlte sich zudem dankbar seinem Gönner gegenüber. Und eine bessere Motivation als Dankbarkeit und das Gefühl, jemandem etwas schuldig zu sein, konnte es nicht geben.

Lord Voldemort unterdessen wusste, dass seine Entscheidung, Harry zu unterrichten, ein nicht kalkulierbares Risiko in sich barg. Aber es war nicht so, als hätte er eine Wahl. Dieser Unterricht würde ihm zusätzliches Vertrauen seitens des Jungen garantieren und, was ebenso wichtig war, ihn vielleicht stark genug machen, um ohne seine Hilfe ein Zusammentreffen mit Dumbledore zu überstehen. Es war ein unkalkulierbarer Faktor, etwas, was er gar nicht mochte, und bei jeder anderen Person hätte er es trotz der Umstände auch nicht gewagt. Doch… sich zwei Jahre im Kopf eines anderen zu befinden, änderte bei jedem das Verhältnis zu dieser Person, selbst im Falle des Dunklen Lords.

Fast noch mehr Sorgen machte ihm der Ort, den er als neue Wohnstätte plante. Natürlich, das Ministerium würde sie dort unmöglich entdecken können, nicht einmal dadurch, dass sie in der Nähe von einem Minderjährigen extrem oft zauberten. Aber es war so entsetzlich nah an Dumbledore... Er hoffte nur, dass Peter in seinen Erzählungen nicht gelogen hatte und dieser Ort wirklich sicher genug war, trotz seiner Nähe zu Hogwarts.

„Dies wird deine letzte Extrastunde bei mir sein, ich kann nichts mehr tun", eröffnete Signora Phimesto Harry am Anfang des Dezembers. „Du wirst wohl niemals ganz auf Dunkle Magie verzichten können, aber du solltest in der Lage dazu sein, den Drang zu kontrollieren. Wenn ich es früher gesehen hätte, wäre vielleicht eine völlige Abtötung dieser Bedürfnisse gelungen, aber nun müssen wir mit dem leben, was wir haben. Zudem wäre es eine absolute Verschwendung, wenn du diese Form der Magie nicht mehr verwenden würdest, um ehrlich zu sein. Selten habe ich jemanden gesehen, der…- aber kommen wir zum Sachlichen."

Die Lehrerin erhob sich aus ihrem weinroten Sofa und forderte Harry dazu auf, ihr seinen Zauberstab zu geben. Er tat es, wenn auch widerwillig; nichts hasste er mehr, als auf seine größte Waffe verzichten zu müssen- und sei es nur für ein paar Momente. Nachdem sie jedoch einen kleinen, Harry unbekannten Zauber ausgeführt hatte, erhielt er den Stab zurück. Die Lehrerin war sichtlich zufrieden:

„Gut, dies zeigt mir, dass du den Drang, Dunkle Magie zu verwenden, kontrollieren kannst. In den letzten drei Tagen hast du, wenn mir der Zauber nichts Falsches sagt, nicht ein einziges Mal diese Art der Magie verwendet." Sie schien plötzlich noch ernster zu werden, als sie es vorher gewesen war und legte nahezu körperlich spürbaren Nachdruck in ihre nächsten Worte: „Glaube ja nicht, dass du dadurch vor der Gefahr durch Dunkle Magie gefeit bist. Niemand, der diese Art der Magie so exzessiv nutzen will wie du es tun wirst- widersprich mir nicht, du _wirst_ das tun- ist das.

Egal, wie großartig es sich anfühlen mag, vergiss nie, dass diese Euphorie daher rührt, dass deine niedersten Instinkte befriedigt werden, daher, dass du anderen äußerste Schmerzen bereitest. Die Dunkle Magie ist ein Mittel zum Zweck, wie jede andere Form der Magie auch, aber man könnte sie mit einem Schwert vergleichen, das eine Klinge als Griff besitzt: Wenn du sie nicht mit Bedacht verwendest, kann sie auch dich vernichten. Wer ihr einmal völlig verfallen ist, wird nie wieder aus dem Wahnsinn zurückfinden."

Harry nickte, so eindringlich hatte er seine Lehrerin noch nie erlebt. Es schien fast, als stecke mehr hinter dieser Rede als nur die Sorge um ihren Schüler, als würde die Frau von etwas sprechen, was sie selbst erlebt hatte. Es war unheimlich. „Ich habe keinen Zweifel daran, dass du einmal ein außergewöhnlich mächtiger Zauberer sein wirst. Aber groß kann nur der sein, der die Magie vollends beherrscht und sich nicht von ihr beherrschen lässt. Versuche, diese Größe ab jetzt zu zeigen, Harry Potter."

Erneut nickte Harry. Er hoffte, der Unterricht mit dieser Lehrerin wäre nun endgültig vorbei- nun, zumindest jener von der Sorte, bei der sie sich nur zu zweit in einem Raum befanden. Auch wenn sie es nie wieder getan hatte, hatte sich die Folter aus der ersten Stunde in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt, und, wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, verspürte er noch immer ein gewisses Unbehagen, wenn er mit ihr allein war.

In gewisser Weise war er enttäuscht von dem, was er letztlich erreicht hatte. Es war nicht einfach gewesen, vor allem nicht am Anfang, außerhalb dieser Stunden völlig auf Dunkle Magie zu verzichten- fast in jeder Stunde hatte ihn ein Lehrer oder Jahrgangskamerad gefragt, ob etwas mit ihm nicht stimme, als zum Beispiel seine Hand anfing, unkontrolliert zu zittern oder er begann, auffällig oft mit den Augen zu zwinkern. Ihre Stunden waren voller Strapazen gewesen,- man denke nur an die unheimlich schmerzvolle Folter- die Tage dazwischen umso mehr, und das einzige, was er davon hatte, war eine weiterhin akute Gefahr?

Die Lehrerin blickte ihm tief in die Augen und einen Moment lang fühlte er sich unheimlich unwohl. Er konnte es nicht genau benennen, aber es war, als hätte er unfreiwilliger Weise seiner Lehrerin für kurze Zeit alles offen gelegt, was er dachte. Dieses seltsame Gefühl steigerte seine Sympathien zu ihr nicht sonderlich, er hatte schlichtweg Angst vor ihr. Als sie dann sprach, hätte er schwören können, dass dies als direkte Antwort auf seine Gedanken gedacht war, aber wie um alles in der Welt hätte sie diese herausfinden sollen?

„Vielleicht erscheint das Erreichte dir als nicht viel, aber ich kann dir nur mit allem Nachdruck sagen: Was wir hier getan haben, war keinesfalls nutzlos. Diese Sucht, sie wäre nur immer weiter gestiegen, bis du selbst keine Kontrolle mehr gehabt hättest, bis dein ganzer Verstand von dem Wunsch beherrscht gewesen wäre, ununterbrochen diese Magie zu nutzen. Das hätte dich zerstören können. Glaub mir, ich weiß, wovon ich rede, ich habe-", an dieser Stelle stockte Signora Phimesto kurz und wechselte dann schnell das Thema: „Nun ja, ich hoffe, wir müssen diese Stunden nicht wiederholen. Aber ich denke, dass dir nun klar sein sollte, weshalb man dieser Art der Magie nicht grenzenlos vertrauen kann."

„Ist es", nuschelte Harry und verließ dann nahezu fluchtartig den Raum- wie auch die anderen Male zuvor schon. Phimesto blickte noch lange die geschlossene Tür an, bevor sie sagte: „Ich bete für dich, dass es so ist."

Die Tage danach zogen sich endlos hin für Harry, nachdem auch diese letzte Abwechslung gewichen war. Die letzte Ferienwoche schien zugleich zu schnell und doch überhaupt nicht näher zu kommen. Was er jetzt in den Büchern las, verstand er doch nicht, weil sein Verstand vom Denken an das, was kommen würde, beherrscht war. Im Unterricht war er noch hellwach, weil dort jemand war, auf den er achten konnte, doch etwas so Dröges wie Bücher über Zauberei vermochten nicht mehr, ihm genug Ablenkung zu bieten.

Juan war der einzige, der es wirklich bemerkte. Zu den anderen Kindern hatte Harry kaum Kontakt; er war niemand, der auf andere zugehen konnte (DAS hatten die Dursleys gründlichst zunichte gemacht) und fast jedes andere Kind schaute entweder ehrfürchtig oder ablehnend auf ihn. Für die einen war er der Retter und Erlöser und somit völlig unantastbar, was vor allem bei den englischen Kindern besonders extrem ausgeprägt war, aber auch für sämtliche Schüler anderer Herkunft galt, weil er sie ja immerhin davor bewahrt hatte, dass Voldemort auch ihr Land angriff. Für die anderen war er derjenige, welcher den, vernichtet hatte, der ihre Ideologien vertrat; doch auch diese trauten sich kaum, ihn anzusprechen. Zu beeindruckend waren seine Leistungen in den Fächern, die sich mit aggressiver Magie beschäftigten, als dass man ihn hätte angreifen können. Was Harry jedoch nicht bemerkte war, dass gerade diese Leistungen auch zu zunehmender Kooperationsbereitschaft führten und dass einige dieser Schüler durchaus ihre Sicht auf ihn zu verändern begannen.

Vielleicht gab es auch Kinder, die dazwischen standen, aber Harrys Fähigkeiten, Menschen zu lesen, waren begrenzt. Ob ein Getuschel bewundernder oder böswilliger Natur war, das vermochte er meist zu erkennen. Doch die, die sich daran nicht beteiligten, übersah er. Einzig German, der dicke Junge, mit dem er im Verteidigungsunterricht bei Herrn Smirnow zusammenarbeitete, kannte ihn noch ein wenig, aber außerhalb dieses Unterrichts hatten sie kaum Kontakt.

Juan jedoch war nah genug an ihm- und objektiv genug- um seine Unruhe registrieren zu können. So war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er ihn eines Tages in der Mitte des Dezembers darauf ansprach, zwei Wochen vor dem Beginn der Ferien. Es war bereits später Abend und die beiden Jungen unterhielten sich flüsternd, während sie in ihren Betten lagen:

„Ich will ja jetzt nicht auf irgendetwas Besonderes hinaus, aber irgendwie erinnert mich deine Art in letzter Zeit ein wenig an unseren hochkompetenten Friedenswächter von Russischlehrer. Beziehungsweise, deine Geduld." Harry blickte ihn überrascht an: „Was meinst du damit?" Juan hatte sich den ersten Satz wohl ziemlich lang überlegt, allerdings nicht das, was danach kommen sollte. Denn nachdem dieser erste Satz noch selbstbewusst geklungen hatte, wurde der Spanier nun etwas unsicherer. Er war, genau wie Harry, nicht besonders gut darin, über das Verhalten von jemandem zu sprechen, der ihm direkt gegenübersaß. „Naja, ich meine… solche lustigen Aktionen wie ein Buch aufzuklappen, eine Seite zu lesen und es dann wieder ins Bücherregal zu stellen und anzubrüllen, weil es nicht sofort hineinpasst, die gehören eher zum Standardbenehmen von unserem Friedensquell."

„Naja, und? Dann… äh… hatte ich halt mal einen schlechten Tag."

„Siebenmal pro Woche?"

„Das habe ich nur _zweimal _gemacht!"

Juan kicherte leise. Er wusste, wenn er Harry in Verlegenheit bringen konnte, war das zwar ein empfindliches Thema, aber keines, das so extrem unschön war wie das, was Harry getan hatte, als er acht Jahre alt war. Deshalb war er nun deutlich sicherer:

„Muss ich da jetzt für jeden Wochentag ein Beispiel geben?"

Harry unterdessen hätte fluchen können. Warum nur musste dieser verflixte Spanier ihn auch dermaßen genau beobachten? Dieses Gespräch zeigte mal wieder, wie wenig diejenigen sahen, die hinter seinem Rücken über Juan lachten, weil er noch immer keinen vernünftigen Schwebezauber zustande brachte, und das trotz häuslichen Trainings. Doch andererseits… warum sollte er ihm nicht davon erzählen? Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er bei der Flucht aus dem Schloss Hilfe brauchen könnte und Juan war auf jeden Fall scharfsinnig genug, um eine große Unterstützung darzustellen.

„Nein, musst du nicht. Ich habe eine kleine Vermutung, was du meinen könntest."

„Naja, was ist denn nun mit dir los?"

„Ich freue mich so sehr auf den Unterricht, dass ich es in den Stunden davor kaum erwarten kann, endlich wieder Zaubertränke zu haben. Nein, ich-" An dieser Stelle wurde er von Juan unterbrochen, der sich seine Zwischenspitze in Richtung des Lehrers, der für sein enervierendes Gejammer und seinen eher langweiligen Unterricht schon nach wenigen Tagen berüchtigt war, einfach nicht verkneifen konnte: „Natürlich, wer schläft schon nicht gerne mit dem Kopf im Kessel ein?"

„Nein, im Ernst jetzt: Dumbledore will mich abholen. Vielleicht hast du ja erfahren, dass er es geschafft hat, sowas wie mein Ersatzvater zu werden. Und jetzt will er in den Weihnachtsferien mich zu ihm nach Hause nehmen. Aber das werde ich nicht zulassen. Ein… äh… Bekannter und ich haben schon einen Plan entwickelt, wie ich ihm entkommen kann, aber der beinhaltet, dass ich erstmal aus dem Schloss rauskommen muss."

„Na, hervorragend. Ich ahne irgendwie, worauf das hinausläuft. Einigen wir uns lieber darauf, dass es doch an Zaubertränke liegt und keiner von uns sich über irgendetwas Gedanken machen muss."

Lord Voldemort war inzwischen deutlich besserer Laune als noch vor wenigen Monaten. Seine Anhänger hatte er mit der Ausrede abspeisen können, dass er etwas Großes plane und es zudem von Nöten sei, die Bevölkerung im Unklaren zu halten, ob er nun wirklich zurückgekehrt wäre. Außerdem war ihm die Idee gekommen, seinen Todessern zu erlauben, unabhängig von ihm Muggelstädte anzugreifen, welche er für absolut brillant hielt. So würde zwar noch immer etwas getan, um die Angst und das Misstrauen der Bevölkerung zu schüren, aber, und das war am besten: Das Ministerium würde vollauf damit beschäftigt sein, diese Angriffe soweit wie möglich geheim zu halten.

Er kannte die Art von Politikern, die Fudge darstellte. Eine Bedrohung, die erschien, als wäre sie unter Ausschluss der Öffentlichkeit zu bewältigen, würde auch niemals an die Öffentlichkeit gelangen, um auf keinen Fall Panik in der Bevölkerung zu verursachen. Es war geradezu perfekt.

Noch dazu spürte er, dass sich seine Magie seit dem Angriff nun endlich wieder so gut wie regeneriert hatte. Natürlich, mit seiner einstigen Stärke hatte das noch immer nicht viel zu tun, aber er war in dieser Hinsicht zumindest endlich wieder handlungsfähig. Wenn jetzt nur noch… Ja, genau da lag das Problem: Bei der Sache mit dem elendigen Jungen. Dieser durfte in seiner Aufgabe auf gar keinen Fall versagen, da es keinen Plan B gab. Der Dunkle Lord hasste es, derartig von der Kompetenz anderer Menschen abhängig zu sein, aber er hatte keine Wahl.

Dazu noch war es ein Plan auf des Messers Schneide: Er _wusste_ nicht wirklich, ob er die Magie des Jungen würde bis hierher spüren können. Damals, vor drei Jahren als Geist hatte das funktioniert und im Nachhinein war es ihm ausgesprochen eigenartig vorgekommen. Auch, wenn man als körperlose Substanz deutlich empfindlicher für magische Schwingungen war, war es eigentlich unmöglich, über so weite Strecken einen so „gewöhnlichen" Einsatz schwarzer Magie spüren zu können. Voldemort hatte also gefolgert, dass dieses Aufspüren der Magie durch etwas anderes verursacht war, durch etwas, was nicht direkt mit seinem Zustand zusammenhing. Eine Art Verbindung, die vielleicht damals zustande gekommen war, als er versuchte, den Jungen zu töten. Wer wusste schon, was passierte, wenn jemand diesen Fluch überlebte? Möglich war es in jedem Fall.

Natürlich war das kaum mehr als eine bloße Hoffnung, als lediglich eine Vermutung. Allerdings hatte er nicht wirklich besonders viele Möglichkeiten diesbezüglich, vor allem in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass er nicht wusste, wo Durmstrang lag und zudem hatte er den Faktor auf seiner Seite, dass sich seine Vermutungen fast immer als korrekt erwiesen.

Es musste einfach funktionieren. Dieser Junge konnte alles entscheiden, die Option, ihn zu verlieren, gab es nicht.

Die letzte Schulwoche in Durmstrang begann mit einem absoluten Albtraum für Harry: Igor Karkaroff hielt eine Rede, die absolut alles vernichtete, worauf er gehofft hatte. „Schön, dass alle hier gewillt sind, mir zuzuhören", zischte Karkaroff in den unglaublichen Lärm des Frühstücks herein, der sofort verstummte. Er erlaubte sich ein kurzes Grinsen, welches durch seine abstoßenden gelben Zähne einfach nur furchterregend wirkte.

„Diese Rede wird nur von kurzer Dauer sein, also bitte ich auch diejenigen, die es dem Körperumfang nach besonders nötig haben, kurz ihr opulentes Mahl zu unterbrechen." Dabei starrte er mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen German an. Dieser hatte einen ganzen Brotkorb für sich beansprucht und schien für nichts anderes mehr Augen zu haben. Verhaltenes Kichern war zu hören. German schaute peinlich berührt auf, lief rot an und senkte direkt danach gleich wieder den Kopf.

„Nun denn, nachdem mir nun auch alle die volle Aufmerksamkeit schenken: Der einzige Ausgang aus dieser Schule wird ab jetzt tagsüber überwacht und in der Nacht wird der Astronomieturm mit Magie abgeriegelt werden, damit keiner dort hinauskommt. Die Wintersaison ist angebrochen und Schneestürme werden immer wahrscheinlicher. Ich kann momentan nicht riskieren, dass auch nur einer von euch dieses Schloss verlässt, mich aber auch nicht darauf zu verlassen, dass keiner blöd genug ist, es nicht trotzdem zu versuchen. Daher ist dieser Ausgang ab jetzt ein absolutes Tabu. Wer trotz der Überwachung versucht zu entkommen, läuft Gefahr, von der Schule zu fliegen." Karkaroffs Mund verzog sich zu einem dünnen Lächeln: „Womit ich es einigen wiederum nahelegen würde, genau das zu tun, ich könnte auf einige Schüler gut verzichten… - Guten Appetit! Ach Moment noch, ich hätte gern zum Ende der Woche die Pläne der Schule wieder, die euch zu Anfang des Schuljahres ausgehändigt worden sind, die benötigt ihr wohl nicht mehr."

Harry und Juan sahen sich in die Augen und wussten, dass sie genau dasselbe dachten: „Wie sollen wir das jetzt machen?" Es war klar, dass sie als Erstklässler nicht durch eine magische Barriere kamen, also mussten sie auf irgendeine Weise die Überwachung überlisten. Aber wie…?

Die Kontrolle bei Tag bestand darin, dass einer der Lehrer, die unter normalen Umständen eine Freistunde gehabt hätten, sich einfach auf einen Stuhl in dem kargen Steinzimmer, von welchem aus man die Schule sowohl verlassen als auch den Klassenraum für Astronomie betreten konnte, setzte und dort blieb, bis seine Ablösung kam. Von dieser Position aus hatte er einen gesamten Gang in Blick. Die letzte Schulwoche wurde demzufolge von Harry und Juan, der Harrys Problem mit Dumbledore, nach der Überwachung, die er für Harry angeordnet hatte, durchaus verstehen konnte, zu intensivster Planung genutzt.

Und schließlich war es so weit: Der vorletzte Schultag brach an. Harry wusste, am Morgen konnte er unmöglich fliehen, da zu dem Zeitpunkt Signora Phimesto den Wachposten innehatte. Er schätzte sie nicht als jemanden ein, die zu überlisten er und Juan in der Lage waren. Also hatten sie keine Wahl, als den gesamten Schultag abzuwarten, in der verzweifelten Hoffnung, Voldemorts Vermutung wäre korrekt und Dumbledore würde ebenfalls erst nachher eintreffen. Ansonsten wäre Harry ohnehin schon verloren. Praktischer Weise hatte Herr Dmitrijew, der Zaubertränkelehrer direkt nach dem Unterrichtsende Aufsicht, was ihnen eine Chance verschaffte.

Dieser Tag war ein Spiegelbild der letzten Wochen: Harry hatte die ganze Zeit das Gefühl, gleich müsste irgendetwas passieren, doch nichts geschah. Auch die Minuten zogen sich in quälender Ewigkeit zu Stunden, gefühlten Jahren. Einzig in Duellzauber gab es eine Ausnahme: Herr Smirnow bat sämtliche Paare, die er zu Beginn des Schuljahres eingeteilt hatte, zur Duellplattform und ließ sie gegeneinander antreten, um die Fortschritte eines jeden beurteilen zu können. Die Sieger sollten dann am letzten Schultag gegeneinander kämpfen und der, der dies gewann, durfte das restliche halbe Jahr auf Hausaufgaben verzichten.

Da nur die Flüche eingesetzt werden durften, die sie schon bei Herrn Smirnow gelernt hatten, waren die Kämpfe zwar nicht besonders abwechslungsreich, aber doch durchaus spannend. Harry, German und Juan stellten die einzige Dreiergruppe dar; sie traten kurzerhand zu Dritt gegeneinander an, als sie dran waren. Harry sah es ein wenig als Generalprobe für das, was später am Tag kommen würde, aber er wusste auch, er durfte sich keinesfalls zu sehr erschöpfen. Wer wusste schon, wofür er seine Energien später noch gebrauchen konnte?

Juan verhielt sich extrem nervös, was vielleicht mit seiner Rolle bei ihrem Plan zusammenhängen mochte. Er wich zwar den ersten Flüchen Harrys aus, die auch schlecht gezielt waren, achtete aber nicht auf German, der ihn von hinten mit einem Tarantallegra-Fluch erwischte, was dazu führte, dass er, genau wie zu Beginn des Jahres, hilflos über die Plattform steppen musste. Herr Smirnow unterbrach den Kampf kurz und erklärte Juan für ausgeschieden, was hämische Gesichter bei fast allen Anwesenden verursachte- so schnell war bisher noch niemand rausgeflogen.

Als es weiterging, wusste Harry, dass er gewinnen würde. Der fette Junge vor ihm war zwar nicht der schwächste Magier, aber… nun ja, eben nicht sonderlich beweglich. Nachdem er zwei Expelliarmus-Zauber seines Gegenüber erfolgreich durch andere Zauber abgelenkt hatte, schoss Harry in kurzen Abständen immer mehr Flüche auf sein Ziel, doch German winkte nur träge mit dem Zauberstab und konnte alles nahezu problemlos abwehren, indem er die entsprechenden Neutralisationsflüche aussandte, die sie immer gleich mitlernten, wenn Herr Smirnow einen neuen Fluch einführte. Trotz des immensen Beschusses konnte German sogar teilweise eigene Flüche in Harrys Richtung senden. Harrys anfängliches Gefühl der Überlegenheit wich einer Erkenntnis, die er schon viel früher hätte haben sollen: Sein Gegenüber war keinesfalls so lächerlich wie seine Statur es suggerierte. Obwohl er sich noch nicht ein einziges Mal während des Kampfes bewegt hatte, war es Harry noch nicht möglich gewesen, auch nur einen Treffer zu landen.

Er spürte, wie ihn dieser Kampf langsam ermüdete und das durfte nicht passieren! Er brauchte all seine Kraft für das, was heute folgen würde! Kurz schweiften seine Gedanken ab zu dem, was ihn vielleicht erwarten würde, wenn er heute versagte, da traf ihn German auch schon mit einem Expelliarmus-Zauber und entwaffnete ihn. Fassungslos blickte Harry auf seine Hand. Er hatte verloren. Falls man das als Omen für das Unternehmen sehen konnte, welches folgen sollte, war dessen Gelingen jetzt nur umso fraglicher.

German hingegen schien vor Stolz fast zu platzen, als ihm klar wurde, dass er seine beiden Trainingspartner besiegt hatte und einer von ihnen auch noch der Junge, der lebte war (wobei der Stolz schon zusehends schmolz, als der Lehrer ihn nach seinem Namen fragte, indem er ihn „den, äh, äh, korpulenten Sieger" nannte).

Abgesehen von diesen Vorfällen passierte jedoch den ganzen Tag nichts Beunruhigendes mehr, was Harry in gewisser Weise mehr beunruhigte als alles andere. Auch Dumbledore war bisher nicht aufgetaucht. So fiel Harry ein gigantische Stein von der Brust, als die Verwandlungslehrerin den Tag mit den Worten „einmal sehen wir uns noch, dann habt ihr Ruhe" für beendet erklärte und noch immer kein alter Mann mit weißem Bart aufgetaucht war, der ihn mitnehmen wollte.

Doch es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis genau dies passieren würde. Harry wusste das und wollte keinesfalls Zeit verlieren. Ohne, dass er und Juan sich nochmals besprechen mussten, liefen beide zum Astronomieturm, um dort mit der Durchführung ihres Planes zu beginnen. Eines Planes, von dessen Erfolg oder Misserfolg die Zukunft Harry Potters abhing.


	49. Finale vor den Ferien - Teil 2

Es hatte lange Diskussionen gegeben, wie sie den Lehrer ablenken konnten, aber schließlich waren Harry und Juan zu einer Übereinkunft gekommen. Es musste etwas Drastisches sein, etwas, durch das wirklich garantiert war, dass Herr Dmitrijew sich bewegen würde. Denn viel Zeit hatten sie nicht und den Lehrer, egal welchen, in einem Gefecht auszuschalten, war vollkommen utopisch. Auch wenn Herr Dmitrijew sicherlich nicht der beste oder mächtigste Zauberer dieser Schule war, so konnte man doch sicher sein, dass er gegen zwei Erstklässler bestehen würde.

Der Lehrer für Zaubertränke saß in der Mitte eines kleinen Zimmers, des einzigen, welches über Wasser lag. Es war der kärgste Raum Durmstrangs, nur kaltes, sprödes Mauerwerk zierte seine Wände. Die Temperatur hier war mörderisch gering, und Harry wusste, dass das lediglich ein Vorgeschmack auf das war, was ihn draußen erwarten würde.

Der Lehrer für Zaubereigeschichte war einmal kurz hierauf zu sprechen gekommen und hatte erwähnt, dass die Baracke für jeden Menschen unsichtbar gemacht worden war, obwohl es zunächst sicher schien, dass niemals jemand sie zu Gesicht bekommen würde. Warum das angenommen wurde, ließ er unerwähnt, aber es war ohnehin allen klar, dass Durmstrang sich an einem Ort befinden musste, an dem es so gut wie gar keine Menschen gab. Ansonsten wäre sein Standort niemals so lange verborgen geblieben. Warum dann doch ein Schutzzauber solcher Art nötig wurde, stand ebenfalls nicht mehr zur Debatte.

Harry wusste also, wäre er erst einmal aus dem Schloss gegangen, gäbe es kein Zurück mehr, dann musste einfach alles funktionieren, denn einen so kleinen Raum wie diesen wiederzufinden, war absolut unmöglich. Doch zuerst mussten sie ohnehin an Herrn Dmitrijew vorbei.

Man konnte den Raum, in dem er saß, nur über eine schmale marmorne Wendeltreppe erreichen, die von Herrn Dmitrijews Position aus teilweise einsehbar war. Es war _unmöglich_, da hinaufzukommen, ohne entdeckt zu werden. Also mussten sie etwas tun, was den Lehrer auf jeden Fall dazu bringen würde, seine Position zu verlassen, etwas, das sie tun konnten, ohne gesehen zu werden. Harry hatte schließlich die entscheidende Idee gehabt, eine Idee, die so genial war, dass sie ihn selbst überraschte.

Der Marmortreppe konnte man nichts anhaben, wenn man nicht gerade mächtig genug war, um sie ungeachtet aller etwaigen Schutzzauber in die Luft zu sprengen. Aber sie hatte ein hölzernes Geländer, welches ob der hohen Stufen auch in jedem Falle notwendig war. Und dieses Geländer, reich verziert mit Schnörkeln, die teilweise schon abgewetzt und kaum mehr erkennbar waren, dieses eichene Geländer war _brennbar_.

Zumindest hoffte Harry das, er hatte es selbstverständlich nie versucht. Natürlich _könnte_ es sein, dass ein Feuerschutzzauber darauf lag, aber wer dachte in einem Schloss, das unter Wasser lag, schon an solche Schutzzauber, zumal bei einem simplem Geländer? Darauf fußte ihr gesamter Plan. Selbstverständlich war das extrem risikoreich, alles Mögliche konnte passieren, doch es war das Beste, was sie sich hatten ausdenken können.

Harry nahm lediglich das mit nach draußen, was er am Körper hatte, da alles andere eine deutlich zu große Last gewesen und zudem aufgefallen wäre. Hier im Schloss waren die Sachen zudem über die Ferien gut aufgehoben. Das einzige, was er trug, waren eine dicke Hose und ein nicht minder gepolsterter Pullover, über den er seinen Umhang geworfen hatte. Etwas Wärmeres besaß er nicht; er hoffte, Voldemort würde schnell eintreffen, denn die Kälte außerhalb des Schlosses war kaum abzuschätzen. Zuerst einmal musste er ohnehin hinausgelangen.

Als sie am Fuße der Wendeltreppe eintrafen, blickte er in Juans Gesicht und sah dort allergrößte Angst und Nervosität. „Bist du dir sicher, dass du mir helfen willst, das durchzuziehen?" Der Spanier nickte erst nur stumm, überwand sich dann aber doch und sagte: „Ich bin es dir schuldig." Harry wunderte sich zwar, weshalb, aber jetzt war gewiss nicht der Zeitpunkt nachzuhaken. „Dann geh in die Mitte der Wendeltreppe, ich stecke das Geländer an!" Juan rannte wortlos nach oben.

„_Incendio"_, flüsterte Harry und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf das Geländer. Ein dünner Rauchfaden stieg auf, sonst geschah nichts. Nein! Das konnte nicht wahr sein! Hektisch blickte er sich um. Wenn ihn hier jemand beim Zündeln erwischte, könnte das auch seinen Schulverweis bedeuten, doch momentan war niemand in der Nähe des Astronomieturms. _„Incendio!"_, sagte er erneut. Das Ende des Geländers färbte sich schwarz und eine kleine Flamme stieg auf. Es roch nach verbranntem Holz und Harry jubelte innerlich.

„_Incendio! Incendio! Incendio!"_ Immer wieder sprach Harry die Beschwörung aus und sie zeigte tatsächlich Erfolg! Immer größer werdende Flammen frästen sich durch das uralte Holz und färbten es schwarz. Langsam stiegen sie nach oben, kletterten stetig und unaufhaltsam das Geländer der Treppe hoch.

Juan sah das Feuer immer näher kommen und presste sich, so dicht er konnte, an die Innenseite der Treppe. Es gehörte zum Plan, dass er hier ausharrte, damit er den Lehrer um Hilfe rufen konnte und der seinen Platz verlassen musste. Aber Auge in Auge mit der glühenden Gefahr zu stehen, die sich immer weiter zu ihm hinfraß, war noch immer etwas ganz anderes, als es zu planen. Seine Knie zitterten und Schweiß lief ihm über die Stirn, als die züngelnden Flammen endlich bei ihm angelangt waren. Beißender Qualm schoss ihm in die Nase und er musste husten.

Doch er konnte jetzt nicht hier weg. Er hatte Harry indirekt an Dumbledore verraten, als er Karkaroff von dessen Mord erzählt hatte und er wusste nicht, welche Folgen es haben würde, sollte der alte englische Schulleiter Harry tatsächlich erwischen. Und deshalb schuldete er ihm zumindest das; ein wenig Hilfe. Was nicht hieß, dass er es mochte, an dieser Stelle zu stehen und auszuharren.

Knackend und zischend gelangte das Feuer weiter nach oben, inzwischen zerstörte es mit beachtlicher Geschwindigkeit das einst schöne Geländer der Treppe. Bei all dem Qualm und dem Knacken des Feuers wunderte es Juan eigentlich, dass- „Was ist da unten los?", ertönte es von oben. Also doch. Der nach oben steigende Rauch war nicht unbemerkt geblieben. Die Hitze, die Harrys Flammen verursachten, und die bewirkte, dass Juan Bäche von Schweiß die Stirn herunterliefen, war es wohl auch nicht. Aber trotz der nahezu unerträglichen Temperaturn und der immer wieder gierig in seine Richtung zuckenden Flammen hielt er den Mund. Jetzt noch nicht, das Feuer musste noch etwas weiter fortschreiten, sonst wäre nicht genug Qualm vorhanden, damit Harry unentdeckt bliebe.

In diesem Moment lehnte sich eine Lohe so weit nach vorn, dass sie bis auf 50 Zentimeter an Juans Brust herankam. Das war zu viel! Obwohl der Rauch noch licht genug war, um gut hindurchsehen zu können, war es hier, in so direkter Nähe zum Feuer, für ihn nicht mehr aushaltbar. _Tut mir leid, Harry_, dachte er noch, bevor er rief: „HILFE! Helfen Sie mir, es brennt!" Wäre das Geländer nur ein wenig schmaler gewesen, dachte Juan, vielleicht hätte er es dann länger ausgehalten. Aber die zirka 30 Zentimeter dicke, gewundene Holzstange, die fest in der Wand verankert war, brannte so gut und hell, dass die Temperatur viel höher stieg als gedacht. Genau wie die Flammen auch. Wenn man sich den Brand ansah, war es fast unglaublich, dass er nur von einem lächerlichen Geländer herrührte.

„Wer ist da?", rief der Lehrer von oben, ein komplettes Gegenteil seiner üblichen Schläfrig- und Lustlosigkeit. „Halt durch, bleib weg von den Flammen, ich komme!" Dann hörte Juan, wie schwere Schritte von oben schnell näherkamen- und im gleichen Moment waren auch wesentlich leisere Geräusche zu hören. Auch Harry stieg nun von unten die Treppe hoch.

„Hallo, Igor", sagte Dumbledore lächelnd. „Um diesmal keine Zeit zu verlieren, möchte ich den Grund für mein Erscheinen so schnell wie möglich erledigt wissen." „Natürlich, Albus", knurrte Karkaroff, der in seinem Büro gesessen und die Ankunft seines Gegenüber bereits erwartet hatte. „Nimm ihn einfach mit, so schnell wie möglich. Warum bist du erst jetzt gekommen?" Dumbledore fixierte ihn leicht misstrauisch: „Weshalb die Eile? Gibt es irgendeinen Anlass zu der Befürchtung, er könne von hier entkommen? Ich hoffe doch, es sind in letzter Zeit keine Schüler von diesem Gelände verschwunden." Karkaroff schüttelte den Kopf und stand auf:

„Nein, nein, natürlich nicht! Aber wenn man bedenkt, mit _wem_ er zusammenarbeitet … Man weiß nie, worauf _er _kommt. Eigentlich sollte es unmöglich sein, aber ich weiß doch nicht, wie viel Magie er dem Jungen schon gezeigt hat, wer weiß denn überhaupt _wirklich_, was er kann? Er hat _drei_ Menschen im Alter von _acht_ Jahren getötet, wie kannst du sicher sein, dass er nicht doch einen Weg findet?"

Dumbledore blickte ihn ernst an: „Gleichwenn ich eventuell ruhig und sicher wirken mag, ich bin es keinesfalls, Igor. Zum Beispiel bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass mein linker großer Zeh in diesem Moment recht merkwürdige Kunststücke vollführt, um mir meine Nervosität nochmals deutlich vor Augen zu führen. Allerdings kenne ich die Gegebenheiten dieses Schlosses besser, als du vielleicht ahnst und bin mir relativ sicher, dass es nicht unmöglich sein dürfte, den einzigen Ausgang dahingehend zu überwachen, dass niemand von dort nach draußen gelangen kann."

Oh ja, das wusste Karkaroff. Dumbledore schien diese Schule ganz ausgezeichnet zu kennen, und eines der ewigen Rätsel, die Karkaroff in Bezug auf den Schulleiter niemals lösen würde, war, wie er zu diesem Wissen kam. Doch dies war sicher nicht der Zeitpunkt, um danach zu fragen. „Trotzdem hättest du früher kommen sollen! Je länger er hier ist, desto größer die Gefahr, dass er dir entwischt- egal, wie!", sagte der Schulleiter Durmstrangs vorwurfsvoll.

Dumbledore jedoch blieb äußerlich weiterhin völlig gelassen. „Vielleicht, in der Tat. Aber ich wollte ihn nicht aus dem Unterricht reißen, und so seine Klassenkameraden, die er zweifellos häufiger sehen wird als mich, zu noch mehr unangenehmen Fragen veranlassen, als sie ihm ohnehin schon gestellt werden dürften, wenn er einen Tag vor den Ferien verschwindet. Zudem, ob du es glaubst oder nicht, auch in meiner eigenen Schule gibt es Dinge, die zu erledigen ich nicht aufschieben kann. Selbst wenn es sich letztlich als Fehler herausstellen könnte, so ist es nun doch nicht mehr zu ändern, dass ich erst jetzt hier eingetroffen bin. Wer sich zu lang mit der Vergangenheit auseinander setzt, vergisst die Schönheit der Gegenwart."

Karkaroff öffnete den Mund, unterbrach sich aber, bevor die Erwiderung, welche ihm auf der Zunge lag, seine Lippen verlassen konnte. „Nimm ihn einfach mit", zischte er ruppig. Er verstand einfach nicht, wie Dumbledore angesichts einer derart wichtigen Sache so ruhig bleiben konnte. Diesen jedoch schien auch sein unfreundlicher Ton nicht zu stören, Karkaroff war sich sogar unsicher, ob der andere ihn überhaupt gehört hatte, bis der alte Schulleiter antwortete: „Angst ist zweifellos ein hervorragender Mechanismus unseres Geistes, jedoch denke ich, dass es andere gibt, die geeigneter dafür sind, dass man sich von ihnen beherrschen lässt."

Harry stürmte durch den Rauch hindurch die Treppe hinauf, stolperte nach wenigen Stufen, schlug sich das Knie auf, rappelte sich wieder auf und rannte weiter. Er musste schnell sein, so schnell, dass der Lehrer ihn nicht registrierte. Angesichts dessen, dass Juan um Hilfe gerufen hatte, war klar: Der Lehrer befand sich bereits auf dem Weg und sie würden einander begegnen. Das einzige, was er tun konnte, war, dafür zu beten, dass Herr Dmitrijew ihn nicht sah.

Doch zunächst rannte er an Juan vorbei, wich ihm aus und geriet dabei mit den unerträglich heißen Flammen in Kontakt, die immer wieder vom Geländer aus in seine Richtung züngelten. Glücklicherweise blieb er unversehrt, nur ein Brandfleck auf seinem Umhang zeugte von dieser Begegnung. Kurz schaute er den Spanier an, formte ein stimmloses „Vielen Dank" und rannte weiter. Nach kurzer Zeit blickte er erneut nach oben- und blieb stehen. Da kam sein Zaubertränkelehrer, um dessen Kopf sich eine Blase voll Sauerstoff befand, die ihn offensichtlich vor dem Rauch schützen sollte. Obwohl seine Lunge davon brannte und er kurz davor war, seinem Hustenreiz nachzugeben, wünschte Harry sich noch mehr Qualm, noch mehr Rauch. Das hier konnte unmöglich ausreichen, Herr Dmitrijew würde ihn auf jeden Fall sehen. Und dann wäre alles aus, dann-

Herr Dmitrijew stürmte an ihm vorbei, den Blick starr geradeaus gerichtet: „Wo bist du, verdammt?" Dann jedoch blieb er stehen, nur drei oder vier Stufen von Harry entfernt. Der presste sich, so dicht er konnte, an die innere Wand. _Bitte, er darf mich nicht sehen, bitte, bitte, bitte._

„_Aguamenti_!", rief der Lehrer und löschte damit eine Flamme, die vorwitzig an seinem Umhang leckte. Herr Dmitrijew blickte sich in panischer Suche um und machte dann auch noch Anstalten, nach hinten zu schauen. Harrys Herz setzte aus. „Ich bin hier unten!", rief Juan in genau diesem Moment, und aus seiner Stimme war echte Panik herauszuhören. Sicher, es war nur ein kleiner Brand und es brannte nur ein Geländer, aber die Hitze war trotzdem da und die Flammen loderten, angeheizt durch das trockene Holz, weit höher als gedacht. Auch Harry geriet in Panik, als er gefühlte Ewigkeiten an einer Stelle stehen musste und zusah, wie einige Teile des Feuers beängstigend nah an ihn herankamen.

Doch nach Juans Ruf rannte Herr Dmitrijew weiter nach unten und Harry konnte die letzten Stiegen der Wendeltreppe betreten. Er hatte es geschafft! Schnell stürzte er zu der Tür, die nach draußen führte, aber… _sie war verschlossen_. Nein! Das durfte nicht sein, wieso reichte es nicht, einen Lehrer dorthin zu setzen? Verzweifelt rüttelte Harry an der Tür, während der inzwischen auch hier allgegenwärtige Qualm ihm die Luft abschnürte.

Plötzlich jedoch lichtete sich sein Kopf ein wenig, in einem winzigen Moment der Klarheit erinnerte er sich trotz der Anspannung, trotz des Rauches, an einen Spruch, den er vor ein paar Monaten mal gelesen hatte. _„Alohomora!"_ Und die Tür sprang auf. Vor ihm erstreckte sich Kilometer um Kilometer von Eis, aber kein Wasser, wie er erwartet hatte. Trotzdem: Er hatte es geschafft, er war Dumbledore entkommen! Kurz sonnte er sich in seinem Triumph, dann schlug die Tür hinter ihm zu und er spürte zum ersten Mal die erbarmungslose Kälte außerhalb von Durmstrangs Mauern.

Gerade als Karkaroff Harry zu sich rufen lassen wollte, ertönte in seinem Büro ein leises Brummen und die Platte seines Schreibtisches leuchtete in einem dunklen Rotton auf. „Da haben wir es!", schrie Karkaroff, hin- und- hergerissen zwischen Genugtuung und Verzweiflung. „Das war der Alarm! _Der_ wird ausgelöst, wenn jemand ohne Erlaubnis das Schloss verlässt. Und nun, Albus, rate mal, wer das wohl gewesen sein könnte!"

Kurz spiegelte sich in Dumbledores hellblauen Augen dieselbe Verzweiflung, die auch Karkaroff erfasst hatte, dann ging der Schulleiter Hogwarts´ wortlos aus dem Zimmer und wirkte einen „Beachte-Mich-Nicht"-Zauber. Vielleicht wäre Karkaroff ihm unter anderen Umständen zur Hilfe gekommen, doch er ahnte, dass dort draußen der Dunkle Lord auf ihn warten würde.

Harry hatte gewusst, dass es schlimm werden würde, aber eine derart unerträgliche, schneidende Kälte war nicht eingeplant gewesen. Es war, als würden seine Glieder innerhalb weniger Sekunden einfrieren und seine Gedanken zu Eis erstarren. Hier mussten Temperaturen weit jenseits der -20°C herrschen. Doch trotz aller Kälte, trotz des eisigen Windes, der seine Kleidung problemlos durchdrang, hielt er an einem Gedanken fest: An der Zauberformel, die er nutzen wollte, damit der Dunkle Lord wusste, wo er war.

Er hatte Juan erzählt, dass er einen mächtigen Spruch brauchte, um es seinem „Bekannten" möglich zu machen, seinen Aufenthaltsort herauszufinden. Und sein Mitschüler hatte sofort etwas gewusst, aber zugleich davor gewarnt. („_Du kannst das benutzen, es ist zwar mächtig, aber du hast ja ein Talent für … sowas. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob du es kontrollieren kannst. Es soll ungeheuer mächtig sein. Meine Tante, zum Beispiel, konnte es nicht beherrschen." )_

Harry stapfte ein paar Meter ins Eis und entschloss sich dann, den Spruch zu wirken, solange er trotz der Kälte noch in der Lage war zu denken. Er hoffte, er würde funktionieren, denn ausprobiert hatte er ihn nie, zu verheerend war seine Wirkung:

„_Evertere Ignis Hella!" _Dämonsfeuer. Die Beschwörungsformel war einfach, die Zauberstabbewegung auch. Doch nun verstand er, was sein Freund gemeint hatte, als er sagte, er wisse nicht, ob Harry das kontrollieren könne. Das Feuer verhielt sich nicht wie das des Incendio-Zauberspruches, es war wilder, eigenwilliger und _wütender_. Während er für andere Zaubersprüche etwas machen musste, brach dieses Feuer nahezu bereitwillig aus seinem Zauberstab heraus, speiste sich ohne sein Zutun von seiner Magie und nahm in unfassbarer Geschwindigkeit an Größe zu.

Sowie es auf dem Boden auftraf, widmete es sich seiner eigentlichen Aufgabe: Der Zerstörung. Das Eis, welches mit dem Dämonsfeuer in Berührung kam, verdampfte in Sekundenschnelle. Obwohl es hier nichts gab, was ein normales Feuer eventuell hätte nähren können, wuchs es schneller noch als jenes im Durmstrang-Schloss. Es nahm Formen an, die nahezu echt erschienen und die keinesfalls von einem gewöhnlichen Feuer stammen konnten. Die Flammen, welche gerade direkt vor seinen Füßen ein Loch in das Eis frästen, formten sich in Sekundenschnelle zu etwas, das dem Tier glich, welches Harry vor drei Jahren zu Dumbledore gebracht hatte: Zu einem Phönix.

Und wenn Harry sich einer Sache sicher war, dann in dieser: Er hatte es nicht unter Kontrolle. Das Feuer entzog ihm immer mehr seiner Magie, während es sich durch die meterdicke Eisdecke fraß, welche zu immer größeren Teilen verdampfte. Das war Magie, die stärker war als er selbst und er bezahlte den Preis dafür. Seine Panik wuchs, als er sah, dass die Flammen sich scheinbar von dem Eis ernährten, denn in ihrer unnatürlichen Raserei schienen sie zu wachsen, je mehr sie zerstörten.

Der Zauber war offenbar nicht zu stoppen, noch immer sprudelten Teile des verfluchten Elements aus seinem Stab und landeten auf dem Eis.

Dort hatte es sich inzwischen zu einer Schlange verformt, die präzise das Eis durchbohrte, dann jedoch zurückschreckte, als sie am Ende des Eispanzers angelangt war und auf Wasser stieß. Mit wütendem Zischen wurde sie zu einem Löwenkopf, der durch die immer höher auflodernden Flammen weit nach oben getragen wurde und von dort- so kam es ihm vor- bedrohlich auf Harry herabsah.

Dieser war inzwischen in hellster Panik gefangen und hielt seinen Zauberstab, so fest er konnte, während er mit aller Macht versuchte, die Feuersbrunst aufzuhalten, die seinem Stab entkam. Wie er verbittert feststellen musste, war der Willen der verfluchten Flammen jedoch stärker als seiner; er konnte wie zuvor nichts ausrichten. Ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig, als zu laufen und zu hoffen, dass Voldemort eintraf, bevor der aus Feuer geborene Löwe ihn erwischte. Ohne weiter zu versuchen, das Feuer aufzuhalten, rannte er einfach los und stürmte über das glitschige Eis.

Der Löwenkopf verformte sich zu einem ihm unbekannten Geschöpf, das entfernt aussah wie ein dreiköpfiger Hund, und es schien, als würde dieser beginnen, ihn gezielt zu verfolgen.

Der Dunkle Lord war den ganzen Tag über unglaublich unruhig gewesen. So viel könnte davon abhängen, ob Harry es schaffte oder nicht- um genau zu sein, könnte es sogar um sein eigenes Leben gehen, wenn man die Prophezeiung hinzuzog. Dass er- obwohl im Voraus von Harry darüber informiert- nun bis zum Nachmittag hatte warten müssen, machte es nur umso schlimmer. Sein Plan war so unglaublich riskant, dass seine Nervosität keine Grenzen kannte. Der riskanteste Teil jedoch bestand noch immer in der ungewissen Frage, ob er in der Lage wäre, Harrys Magie zu spüren, sollte er einen wirklich mächtigen Fluch einsetzen. Davon hing alles ab.

Bisher war noch nichts geschehen und langsam ahnte er, dass er es nicht konnte. Warum auch immer er damals fähig gewesen war, Harry aufzuspüren, jetzt war er es nicht mehr. Oder war es einfach noch nicht so weit, war sein, nun ja, Schützling einfach noch nicht so weit vorgedrungen und hatte das Schloss noch nicht verlassen? Voldemort versuchte einmal mehr, sich vollends auf den Jungen zu konzentrieren und ihn so vielleicht doch aufzuspüren, doch es blieb erfolglos. Solcherlei Dinge lagen ihm auch ganz und gar nicht, da er sich selten auf jemanden anders als sich selbst fokussierte.

Doch plötzlich- spürte er etwas. Es war ganz schwach, ein Gefühl nur, das wie ein leises Echo in seinem Kopf widerhallte. Verzweiflung, die nicht die seine war. Angst, die nicht zu ihm gehörte. Als Voldemort die Augen schloss, sah er für einen kurzen Augenblick ein Szenario, welches er nicht selbst erlebte.

_Meterhohe Flammen. Eine Feuersbrunst, die die Köpfe von Tieren besaß. Endloses Eis, welches nun zu immer größeren Teilen verdampfte. Der Wunsch, mit allen Mitteln zu entkommen. Das Gefühl des Kontrollverlusts._

Der Dunkle Lord wusste nun in etwa, an welchem Ort Harry sich befand. Er zwang sich zur Konzentration- was er nun vorhatte, war vor allem für den Geist irrsinnig anspruchsvoll- und zerfiel dann zu Tausenden von kleinen Partikeln. Diese verließen das Riddle-Anwesen und flogen in unfassbaren Geschwindigkeiten über Länder, Flüsse, Berge und Täler, bis sie schließlich sogar das Meer überquerten. Es war eine Abwandlung des Apparierens, die er selbst erfunden hatte und die ihm erlaubte, auch zu Orten vorzudringen, welche er nicht kannte. Sie erforderte unfassbare Konzentration, da hier die Gefahr des Zersplinterns naturgemäß noch deutlich größer war und kam auch nicht durch Schutzzauber, da es sich eben um eine Abwandlung des Apparierens handelte und die meisten Schutzzauber zufälliger Weise auch diese Form davon abdeckten. Dennoch hatte er es schon vor Jahren für nützlich befunden, auch zu Orten reisen zu können, die er noch nie besucht hatte und mit diesem Ziel den Zauber entwickelt, welchen er nun nutzte. (1)

Die kleinen Teilchen, einzig in Bewegung gehalten von seinem Geist, zischten über die Eiswüste der Arktis hinweg, und sofort wusste er: Hier in der Nähe war es. In einer entfernten Ecke seines Verstandes fühlte er, dass er sich nun in der Nähe von Harry befinden musste. Jetzt setzten sich die staubkornähnlichen Teilchen wieder zu einer Person zusammen und Lord Voldemort erschien in der trostlosen, weißen Landschaft.

Harry rannte noch immer, obwohl er schon mehrfach ausgerutscht war und sich beide Knie blutig geschlagen hatte. Sein Zauberstab gab noch immer Wellen von Feuer ab, die er einfach über die Schulter schleuderte, wo sie sich mit den restlichen Teilen des grausigen Stückes dunkler Magie vermengten und diesem halfen, noch höher und breiter aufzulodern. Er wusste, lange würde er das nicht mehr mitmachen, seine magischen Reserven neigten sich dem Ende. Zudem kam das- inzwischen war es ein Krokodil- immer näher und schnappte mit Zähnen aus reinem Feuer nach ihm. Das war der Moment, in dem er stolperte und erneut hinfiel. Der rasenden Feuersbrunst entgegensehend, blieb er einfach dort auf dem Eis liegen. Wieder gab sein Zauberstab ohne seinen Willen zwei weitere Flammensäulen ab und raubte ihm damit noch mehr Kraft.

Das Krokodil wurde zu einem Drachen, bäumte sich erneut auf und … erstarrte in der Luft. Unaufhaltsam schien es auf einmal zu gefrieren, von außen nach innen verlangsamten sich die Bewegungen des rasenden Elementes bis zur Erstarrung. Harrys Stab gab zwei weitere Flammen ab, doch diese vermochten die Gefrierung des Dämonsfeuers nicht aufzuhalten. Auf einmal ertönte ein lauter Knall und das gesamte bizarre Gebilde fiel in sich zusammen; es zerbarst mit lautem Klirren auf dem Eis und viele kleine orangefarbene Scherben fielen zu Boden.

Mit einer allerletzten Willensanstrengung hielt Harry das Feuer davon ab, erneut aus seinem Stab hervorzubrechen und diesmal gelang es ihm, es zu bändigen. Erschöpft lag er auf dem gefrorenen Boden und blickte sich nach seinem Retter um. Irgendjemand musste das Feuer gestoppt haben, als er es nicht mehr vermochte, das war klar. Doch wer nur? War Voldemort gekommen und hatte ihn gerettet? Oder …

„Einen wunderschönen Tag wünsche ich, Harry!", sagte jemand von weit weg, und dennoch konnte man ihn gut hören. Harry blickte sich suchend um und entdeckte schließlich eine Gestalt, die ca. 300 Meter von ihm entfernt im Schnee stand. Es dauerte einige wenige Sekunden, bis Harry ihn zuordnen konnte. Dumbledore. Oh nein. Doch noch war nicht alles verloren; zwischen ihnen befand sich eine riesige Grube von mehr als 200 Metern Durchmesser, die das Feuer in den Schnee gefressen hatte. Teilweise waren die Löcher so tief, dass sogar Wasser zu sehen war- in den wenigen Minuten, die es gebrannt hatte, musste das Feuer teilweise mehr als fünf Meter dickes Packeis geschmolzen haben. Der Bereich zwischen Harry und Dumbledore wirkte wie ein großer Krater.

„Wenn man dieses hervorragende Leuchtfeuer so gesehen hat, kann man doch davon ausgehen, dass wir bald Besuch bekommen, nicht wahr?" Der alte Schulleiter schien sich in der eisigen Kälte, die Harry nun, wo das Feuer gegangen war, wieder zuzusetzen begann, sehr wohl zu fühlen. Der Elfjährige konnte nur nicken. Schon jetzt, nach einigen wenigen Worten, die er mit Dumbledore gewechselt hatte, konnte er sagen, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Der alte Mann verhielt sich anders als in seiner Erinnerung, was ihn in gewisser Weise noch unheimlicher machte, da Harry ihn so noch weniger einschätzen konnte. Vielleicht war diese Freundlichkeit aber auch bloß gespielt.

„Um in der Kommunikation mit dir nicht weiterhin auf Magie angewiesen zu sein, werde ich mir die Freiheit nehmen, die Distanz zwischen uns ein wenig zu verkürzen", sagte Dumbledore gut gelaunt. Plötzlich tauchte er direkt neben ihm auf, was bewirkte, dass Harry zusammenzuckte und, hätte er die Kraft gehabt, aufgesprungen und weggelaufen wäre. Doch er fühlte sich so elend wie selten zuvor in seinem Leben. Das Dämonsfeuer war viel zu stark für ihn gewesen.

„Da ich nicht den geringsten Wunsch verspüre, hier mit Voldemort zusammen zu treffen, muss ich ein wenig zur Eile drängen, außerdem habe ich das unbestimmt Gefühl, dass die Temperaturen hier dir ein wenig unangenehm sind", plauderte Dumbledore lächelnd und streckte die Hand nach Harry aus. „Bitte … nein", flüsterte dieser. Der alte Schulleiter sollte niemals die Möglichkeit bekommen zu antworten, denn plötzlich materialisierte sich aus Asche und Staub eine weitere Person auf dem gefrorenen Wasser. Dumbledores eisblaue Augen verhärteten sich und seine weichen Züge wurden kalt.

Schon nach Bruchteilen von Sekunden erlangte Voldemort seine Orientierung wieder zurück; einer der Vorteile bei dieser Art der magischen Reise; und sah, dass der alte Narr sich offensichtlich ganz in der Nähe von Harry befand und im Begriff war, diesen mit sich zu nehmen. Ohne nachzudenken, schleuderte er einen Fluch nach ihm. Er musste Dumbledore irgendwie überraschen können, in einem richtigen Duell hatte er in seinem derzeitigen Zustand keine Chance, dessen war er gewiss. Der Fluch schlug, exakt wie geplant, nur wenige Meter vor dem alten Schulleiter ins Eis ein.

Dieses schmolz in Sekundenbruchteilen zusammen und wurde direkt danach von Voldemort in die Luft katapultiert, wo es sich zu einer Art Dolch verformte, der direkt auf Dumbledore zuraste. Der Schulleiter antwortete mit einem Schild aus purem Eis, welches direkt vor ihm erstand und den Dolch problemlos abwehrte.

Voldemort lachte ein Lachen, welches von wilder, ungestümer Freude zu glühen schien. Der Gebrauch von solcher Magie war noch immer unheimlich befriedigend für ihn, es war, als seien seine Kräfte endlos und er könnte tun, was er wollte. Es war Magie ohne Zauberspruch, ohne Beschwörung dahinter, es passierte alles einfach nur, weil er es _wollte_. Und so sehr er den alten Mann hasste, er war die einzige Person der magischen Welt, die ihm auch nur annähernd das Wasser reichen konnte. Wenn er eines immer geschätzt hatte, waren das Herausforderungen.

Doch er wusste, er durfte sich nicht von dieser Illusion täuschen lassen, seine Kräfte waren in jedem Fall begrenzter als die seines Gegenüber und wenn er dieses Duell nicht schnell für sich entschied, würde er nicht nur Harry, sondern auch einen großen Teil seiner Macht verlieren.

Dumbledore katapultierte mit einer simplen Bewegung seines Zauberstabs den gesamten Block aus Eis nach oben, auf dem Voldemort stand. Es knirschte und krachte ohrenbetäubend, als Tonnen von gefrorenem Wasser sich entgegen der üblichen Trägheit nach oben bewegten. Voldemort schwankte leicht. Dann ließ Dumbledore den Eisblock wieder zu Boden fallen. Der Dunkle Lord geriet aus dem Gleichgewicht, konnte aber noch einen Gegenfluch senden, der Dumbledore mittels eines Windstoßes nach hinten drängte, dorthin, wo das Eis sich befand, welches durch das Feuer bis auf eine dünne Schicht zusammengeschmolzen war. Als der Schulleiter noch mit aller Macht gegen den magischen Wind ankämpfte, der ihm mit immer größerer Kraft ins Gesicht schlug, rief Voldemort Harry bereits mit einem nonverbalen Accio-Zauber zu sich.

Harry spürte, wie er fast ohne Reibung über die nahezu glatte Eisfläche in Richtung Voldemort rutschte. Er empfand die Magie, die er hier gesehen hatte, als absolut unglaublich. Tonnen von Eis, die mittels einer einzigen Bewegung aus dem Boden gerissen wurden. Aus dem Nichts erschaffener Wind, der so stark war, dass er eine Person beiseite wehen konnte. Das war so weit weg von allem, was er sich in der Magie vorstellen konnte, dass ihm dieses Duell vollkommen surreal vorkam. Dieser Kampf, der einzig und allein um ihn geführt wurde, führte ihm deutlich vor Augen, mit welchen Mächten er es hier zu tun hatte.

Doch bloß wenige Sekunden, bevor er komplett zu Voldemort gerutscht war, bevor seine Rettung doch noch zur Realität wurde, verformte sich das Eis vor dem Dunklen Lord und bog sich. Es schlug Wellen wie eine Kreatur mit einem Eigenleben. Der Sog, welcher Harry bis hierher gezogen hatte, hörte augenblicklich auf, als ein Eisbär aus reinstem, glänzenden Packeis dem endlosen Weiß entstieg. Voldemort hatte nicht länger genug Kraft besessen, um Dumbledores Verteidigung standzuhalten und den Angriff mit dem Windsturm abgebrochen. Einen winzigen Augenblick hatte der Dunkle Lord gehofft, die Zeit würde ausreichen und er könnte mit Harry verschwinden, bevor Dumbledore die fehlende Attacke zu einem Konter nutzen konnte.

Doch dazu war der alte Schulleiter zu erfahren, er hatte sofort reagiert. Dann griff der Eisbär mit gefletschten Zähnen an und Voldemort schoss einen kränklich gelben Fluch auf ihn ab, der jedoch keinerlei Wirkung zeigte, einfach von dessen Schulter abprallte und in den Schnee flog. Panik und Erkennen, Hass und Akzeptanz flackerten in kurzen Abständen über das Gesicht des Dunklen Lords. Der Eisbär setzte nach, als Voldemort zurückwich und diesmal blieb Voldemort stehen und blickte Harry, der lediglich 20 Meter entfernt im Schnee lag, direkt aus seinen stechenden roten Augen an: „Ich kann an dieser Stelle nichts mehr für dein Wohlergehen tun."

Um ihn herum wirbelten kleinste Teile von Eis, die den Angriff des Eisbären erstaunlicher Weise abwehren konnten. Aber ein Blick in das trotz seiner Starre wild entschlossene Gesicht des Tieres gab jedem zu verstehen, dass es keine Option war, hier weiter aufgehalten zu werden. „Noch bin ich nicht im Vollbesitz meiner Kräfte, doch das wird sich ändern", keuchte Voldemort. Das von Dumbledore erschaffene Geschöpf abzuwehren, strengte ihn offensichtlich stark an.

Der Schild aus wirbelnden Eispartikeln verdichtete sich an jeder Stelle, auf die die Tatzen des durchsichtigen Bären trafen, doch trotzdem wurde Voldemort einen weiteren Schritt zurückgedrängt. Im selben Moment verformte sich auch das Eis direkt hinter dem Dunklen Lord, eine weitere durchsichtige Schnauze durchbrach den Boden und bleckte die Zähne. „Lass dich nicht von seinen manipulierenden Worten umgarnen! Er wird dich anlügen!", rief der Dunkle Lord in Richtung des Schwarzhaarigen. Dieser konnte, so erbärmlich und kraftlos wie er da lag, nur noch nicken. Er hatte solche Angst vor dem, was kommen würde und war doch zu schwach, um noch etwas dagegen zu unternehmen.

Der andere Bär schüttelte sich kurz von dem lockeren Schnee frei, der sanft zu Boden flog, und setzte dann zum Sprung an. „Auf Wiedersehen, Harry Potter." In diesem Moment entschloss sich Voldemort, einen Satz zu sprechen, der noch nie zuvor seine Lippen überquert hatte und von dem er dennoch fühlte, dass er dem Jungen wichtig sein könnte. „Es tut mir leid." Er konnte nur beten, dass diese Worte ihren Zweck erfüllten und Harry trotz mehrwöchigen Aufenthaltes bei Dumbledore auf seiner Seite hielten. Mehr konnte er jetzt nicht mehr tun. Natürlich, es wäre ihm vielleicht möglich, den Jungen zu töten, doch wenn sein Versuch fehlschlug- und das war mehr als wahrscheinlich-, würde er damit nur garantieren, dass der Junge auf die Seite des alten Mannes wechselte.

Die Bärentatze schlug ins Leere und traf die Stelle, an der zuvor noch Lord Voldemort gestanden hatte. Ohne auch nur das leiseste Geräusch war dieser verschwunden und hatte Harry mit Dumbledore zurückgelassen.

Kaum war der dunkle Lord verschwunden, zerbröckelten auch die beiden Bären und zerfielen zu dem leblosen Eis, das sie zuvor gewesen waren. Harry sank zu Boden und schloss kraftlos die Augen, als Dumbledore neben ihm erschien. Sein Innerstes wollte schreien, wollte etwas gegen den alten Schulleiter unternehmen, doch seine Kraft reichte dazu einfach nicht. Ihm war kalt, all seine Glieder fühlten sich bleischwer an und er wusste nicht, was jetzt passieren würde. Außerdem: Was hätte er schon gegen jemanden ausrichten können, der selbst den Dunklen Lord besiegen konnte?

Unerwartet sanft wurde er von Dumbledore angehoben und Harry spürte, wie er den Kontakt zu dem eisigen Untergrund verlor. „Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass du mich momentan nicht sonderlich gut leiden kannst, allerdings fürchte ich, dass einiges davon auf falschen Tatsachen beruht. Nun denn, bevor wir zu lange an diesem Ort verweilen, schlage ich vor, wir verlegen sämtliche Klärungsgespräche an eine andere Stelle. Auch, wenn dieser Platz sicher seinen Charme besitzt, so muss ich doch ehrlich zugeben, dass ich die Wärme meines Büros dem hier vorziehe."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, griff Dumbledore Harry an den Arm und verschwand mit ihm aus der arktischen Eiswüste.

(1)= Inspiriert ist diese Art der Fortbewegung von der Verfilmung des 5. Harry-Potter-Teils, wo Voldemort am Ende ja auch zu Staub zerfällt.

AN: So, das wäre geschafft, ein ganz wichtiger Teil des Plots ist nun ausgeführt. Ich hoffe, die Actionszenen waren gut genug geschrieben und auch unterhaltsam und ich konnte ein wenig Spannung aufbauen (habe ja schon ewig kein solch ereignisreiches Kapitel mehr gehabt, keine Ahnung, ob ich das noch kann). Ich hoffe, die Ereignisse und Handlungen kamen plausibel rüber, falls Fragen bestehen, könnt ihr ruhig fragen, ich beiße (hoffentlich) nicht.


	50. Weihnachtsferien

AN: Achtung, der Anfang dieses Kapitels (der Voldemort-Teil) wird exzessive Gewalt enthalten, kann sein, dass ich das Rating der Geschichte deshalb hochstellen muss. Wer so etwas nicht lesen möchte, dem sei geraten, es zu überspringen. Er ist für die Story nicht direkt relevant, sondern hauptsächlich dazu gedacht, Voldemorts Charakter zu verdeutlichen.

Das Kapitel ist zudem etwas kürzer und kommt später als geplant, aber ich wollte es jetzt auch nicht zu sehr ziehen, damit sich keiner zu viel langweilt. Außerdem hatte ich erst sehr spät im Monat ein Konzept, wie ich das hier in meinen Zeitplan integrieren konnte, weshalb das Dingen hier jetzt auch einen Tag später kommt als geplant.

Agonie

Lord Voldemorts Stimmung war jenseits von aller Normalität, als er wieder in seiner derzeitigen Wohnstätte eintraf. Selten war er so wütend gewesen. Dieser verdammte Junge! Alles hatte so hervorragend funktioniert, er hatte Dumbledore sogar durch den herbeigerufenen Wind überraschen kommen und dann war der Junge die letzten Meter nicht einfach selbst zu ihm gegangen, sondern nutzlos im Schnee liegen geblieben.

Jetzt war er bei Dumbledore und niemand wusste, was der alte Mann bewirken oder _herausfinden_ konnte. Voldemort wünschte so sehr, er könnte irgendjemanden, am besten den Jungen selbst, verletzen und so lange foltern, bis nichts mehr von ihm übrig war als ein Haufen blutiger Hautfetzen. Doch er durfte nicht, dieses Kind, so unfähig es auch war, war noch immer viel zu wichtig. Außerdem konnte er es momentan auch nicht erreichen. Doch dafür war jemand anders in der Nähe, jemand, der nicht halb so wichtig war und der sich nur wegen einer kleinen Folterung nicht von ihm lossagen würde.

„Wurmschwanz! Komm hierher, _sofort_!" Der pummelige Mann, der sich nur ein Stockwerk tiefer in dem dunklen hölzernen Haus befand, rannte nach oben, so schnell ihn seine kurzen Beine trugen. „J-ja, mein Herr?" Seine geschärften Instinkte, die er von seiner langen Zeit als Rattenanimagus übernommen hatte, sagten ihm, dass er nun besser an einem anderen Ort sein sollte, und ein Blick in das von Hass verzerrte Gesicht des Lords bestätigte ihm diese Annahme.

„Guter Junge", flüsterte Voldemort. „Du siehst hoffentlich, dass ich ohne den Jungen hier bin und du solltest dir im Klaren darüber sein, was das bedeutet." Voldemort war nicht wirklich zornig auf seinen Diener, gleichwenn dieser- ganz wie üblich- einen Ausbund an widerlicher, fetter, Feigheit darstellte. Aber er benötigte ein Ventil für seinen Zorn, der ihn ansonsten in den Wahnsinn treiben würde. Derartigen Hass hatte er schon nicht mehr verspürt, seit er in Godric´s Hollow versagte und von diesem erbärmlichen Baby in einen absolut unwürdigen Zustand gerissen wurde.

„Du hast versagt, Wurmschwanz, die Bücher, die du gestohlen hast, führten mich auf eine falsche Fährte. Du weißt doch, was das für dich bedeutet, oder?" Natürlich hatten die Bücher mit Voldemorts Gedanken und Plänen nur sehr wenig zu tun gehabt- die Idee, durch die Magie, die Harry wirkte, diesen finden zu können, war in keinem Buch geschrieben gewesen. „Ich fürchte, ich werde dich geringfügig… _disziplinieren_ müssen." Voldemorts sanfte Stimme wirkte fast schon liebreizend, doch in der beruhigenden Tonlage befand sich etwas Kaltes, etwas Grausames, das nur darauf wartete, hervorzubrechen und alles um es herum zu verschlingen.

„_Diffindo!_", flüsterte Voldemort und auf Pettigrews linkem Arm erschien ein furchtbarer Schnitt, aus dem Blut hervorquoll. Der pummelige Mann schrie, doch es gab nichts, was er tun konnte. Alles, was ihm blieb, war, es zu ertragen, ohne zu sterben. „Ist dir bewusst, was passiert, wenn man eine solche Wunde verunreinigt?", plauderte Voldemort mit einem unfassbar sadistischen Funkeln in den Augen. Er hob ein wenig Dreck vom Boden auf und presste die Hand auf Wurmschwanz´ Arm. Der Schrei des Mannes klang ihm wie Musik in den Ohren und bewirkte ein starkes Wohlgefühl, welches sich immer bei ihm einstellte, wenn er anderen Menschen Schmerzen zufügte.

Vor ewigen Zeiten einmal hatte er dies nur nach dem Gebrauch der Dunklen Magie verspürt, doch nun schien es ihm, als sei physische, direkte Folter sogar noch besser. Es gab endlos viele Möglichkeiten, was er nun mit dem wimmernden Etwas vor ihm anstellen konnte. Die Euphorie, die er nun empfand, wog beinahe den Verlust Harrys wieder auf, der nun in weite Ferne gerückt schien. Der Dunkle Lord sah sich nach etwas um, dass er verwandeln konnte, ohne dabei allzu viel seiner ohnehin ausgesprochen knappen Magieressourcen zu verbrauchen und entschloss sich schließlich dazu, eine der Bodendielen in ein Messer zu verwandeln. Der Mann vor ihm krümmte sich noch immer auf dem Boden zusammen und bedeckte mit den Händen seinen Kopf._ Verabscheuungswürdig._ Voldemort presste das Messer gegen den Rücken seines Dieners und bewirkte damit ein weinerliches Aufschluchzen. „Lass uns doch mal testen, ob ich gute Arbeit geleistet habe", wisperte Voldemort mit sadistischem Grinsen. „Ich würde gern prüfen, ob das Messer auch ausreichend _scharf_ ist.

Er hielt die Waffe in schrägem Winkel gegen Wurmschwanz´ linke Hand und begann, die Haut zu schälen wie eine Kartoffel. Butterweich durchdrang es die verfettete Haut, schnitt aber nicht tief, sondern zog lediglich die äußersten Hautschichten ab. Wurmschwanz´ Kreischen hatte einen beunruhigend hohen Ton angenommen. „Das wird dich lehren, nie wieder zu versagen!", zischte Voldemort und presste seine scharfen Fingernägel gegen die- zwar nicht tiefe, aber dennoch- unfassbar schmerzhafte Wunde.

„Guten Morgen, Harry. Oder, sollte ich, mit Blick auf die gegenwärtige Tageszeit, besser beginnen mit: Guten Abend?" Dumbledore zwinkerte dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen fröhlich zu. Harry sah sich entsetzt um, das Aufwachen war wie ein Schock für ihn- bis eben noch in tiefstem Schlaf, doch nun blickte er plötzlich dem Mann in die Augen, den er mehr als alles andere verabscheute. Er befand sich in einem eher kleinen (vielleicht 20 m2 großen), weißen Raum mit einem einzigen Fenster, durch das ein wenig Licht fiel, welches das Zimmer jedoch völlig ausreichend erhellte.

Erst jetzt wurde ihm klar, dass er in einem Bett liegen musste, ein Bett, das ebenso weiß war wie der Ort, den er verlassen hatte, bevor- _nichts._ Das war alles. Nachdem Dumbledore ihn bei der Hand gepackt und sie beide die eisige Wüste verlassen hatten, verdunkelte sich seine Erinnerung. An nichts, was möglicherweise danach noch geschehen war, konnte er sich erinnern.

Tausende Fragen schossen ihm durch den Kopf, doch er wagte dieser _Person_ gegenüber nicht, sie zu stellen; wahrscheinlich würden ihm ohnehin nur Lügen als Antwort gegeben werden. Sein wahrer Herr, der Dunkle Lord, hatte ihn eindringlichst vor diesem Menschen gewarnt und Harry konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Voldemort lügen würde. „Falls du dich wundert, wo du momentan bist: Wir beide befinden uns in der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, dem Institut, dessen Leitung mir auferlegt wurde. Ich fürchte, du warst nach deiner beeindruckenden Demonstration deiner Fähigkeiten ein wenig erschöpft."

„Lassen Sie mich gehen!", sagte Harry, auch wenn er wusste, dass es sinnlos war. Dumbledore sah ihn auch lediglich bedauernd an. „Ich denke, nach meinen Bemühungen, dich von der Bedrohung zu entfernen, die du selbst noch nicht erkannt hast, habe ich mir trotz meiner Fehler durchaus das Recht erworben, einmal _meine_ Sicht der Dinge zu schildern. Solltest du danach noch immer derart entschlossen sein, mich zu verlassen, werde ich dich allerdings nicht daran hindern." Harry schnaubte verächtlich, was angesichts seiner Körpergröße und Stimme ein wenig lächerlich wirkte und den Schulleiter schmunzeln ließ.

„Ich brauche Ihre Sicht nicht! Sie haben mir letztes Mal schon sehr gut klar gemacht, was Sie denken! Aber Sie werden mich nicht zerstören können!" Dumbledore hob die Augenbrauen: „Zerstören, Harry? Aber keinesfalls, solcherlei Dinge stünden unserem gemeinsamen Bekannten deutlich besser zu Gesicht. Da ich allerdings vermute, dass dich momentan keines meiner Worte, so gewählt sie auch alle sein mögen, überzeugen dürften, werde ich dich zunächst deinen Gedanken überlassen. Schon früher hat sich gezeigt, dass man auf die besten Ideen kommt, wenn man allein ist, und niemanden hat, der ständig mit seinen unqualifizierten Äußerungen die besten Gedankengänge unterbindet."

Dumbledore wollte sich bereits wieder dem Ausgang zuwenden, um den Raum zu verlassen, wurde jedoch von Harry zurückgehalten. „Warum?" Trotz seiner Furcht, seiner Verwirrung und der derzeitigen schlimmen Situation musste er einfach diese Frage stellen. „Warum sollte ich Ihnen irgendetwas glauben? Sie werden mich doch ohnehin nur belügen, die Zeit können Sie sich sparen! Ich lasse mich von Ihnen nicht überzeugen!" Er wusste, er durfte keinesfalls zu frech werden, da er mit diesem Mann zu seinem endlosen Entsetzen nun einen ganzen Winter zu verbringen hatte und nicht das Geringste dagegen ausrichten konnte, aber diese Frage musste er einfach stellen. Was erhoffte sich der alte Mann hiervon? Ihm musste doch klar sein, dass er ihm nach dem, was vor einigen Jahren vorgefallen war, niemals auch nur ansatzweise vertrauen würde.

Dumbledore behielt die Klinke in der Hand, wandte sich jedoch nochmals dem Schwarzhaarigen zu: „Lügen? Oh, keinesfalls, Harry. Gerade bei ideologischen Diskussionen- wie wir sie, wie ich annehme, werden führen müssen- gibt es selten so etwas wie eine Wahrheit oder eine Lüge. Die Standpunkte der Menschen haben oft nicht mit mehr zu tun als der Gewichtung von für und wider. Nichts anderes wird durch unsere Meinung offenbar."

Harry blickte verständnislos drein, weshalb der alte Schulleiter versuchte, anhand eines Beispiels das zu verdeutlichen, worauf er hinauswollte. „Voldemort zum Beispiel versucht, unsere Welt zu reformieren, indem er unfassbar viele Morde auf sich nimmt. Dies empfinde ich als verabscheuungswürdig, er aber als angemessen. Er und ich gewichten den Tod von Menschen anders, und deshalb könnten wir diesbezüglich niemals einer Meinung sein.

Verstehst du? Wir beide vertreten die unterschiedlichsten Standpunkte, aber dennoch stellen sie für uns die Wahrheit dar. Etwas, was man logisch begründen kann- wobei sich mir die Begründung Voldemorts für seine Taten nie erschlossen hat- ist niemals völlig falsch. Und deshalb habe ich dich zu mir geholt. Du besitzt die nahezu einzigartige Gelegenheit, die Wahrheiten beider Seiten kennen zu lernen- und letztlich zu entscheiden, welche du als die deine annehmen kannst. Und für welche Wahrheit du einst kämpfen wirst." Mit diesen Worten öffnete Dumbledore die ebenfalls weiße Tür und verließ den kleinen Raum, dessen nahezu künstliche Helligkeit Harry schon jetzt zu stören begann.

Erst nachdem die Aufregung, welche durch Dumbledores Besuch entstanden war, verschwand, spürte Harry, wie steif seine Gelenke und wie kraftlos seine Glieder sich anfühlten. Die Magie, die er in der verschneiten Landschaft (sofern man das noch so nennen konnte) außerhalb des Schlosses genutzt hatte, war einfach viel zu stark für ihn gewesen. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er geschlafen hatte, doch so matt, wie er sich momentan fühlte, mochte es mit Leichtigkeit mehr als ein Tag gewesen sein.

Da er ohnehin nicht viele andere Möglichkeiten hatte, dachte er über Dumbledores Worte nach, während er allein und verlassen in dem weißen Zimmer lag. So sehr er sich auch weigern wollte, sie zu glauben, eigentlich war es schon… logisch. Es gab Fakten, die sich nicht widerlegen ließen, aber um diese ging es in Konflikten wie denen zwischen Voldemort und Dumbledore gar nicht. Harry beschloss, dem alten Schulleiter zumindest zuzuhören, auch wenn er der Meinung war, dass es nichts gäbe, womit er sich von dessen Meinung überzeugen ließe.

Unter normalen Umständen hätte er dies nicht einmal in Erwägung gezogen, doch nun, wo alles anders war als in seiner Erinnerung und er zudem keine große Wahl hatte, dachte er, dass er Dumbledore eine Chance geben sollte.

Die Zeit nach dem ersten Besuch von Dumbledore- obwohl es lediglich ein einziger Tag war- schien nicht vergehen zu wollen und Harry hatte nichts, mit dem er sich beschäftigen konnte, nur diesen dämlichen weißen Raum mit seinen fürchterlichen weißen Wänden, aus dem er auch nicht herausgehen konnte, weil er sich dafür deutlich zu schwach fühlte. Nur ab und an kam eine Frau namens Pomfrey herein und fragte, ob es ihm gut ging oder brachte ihm etwas zu essen, doch ansonsten konnte er sich mit niemandem beschäftigen außer seinen eigenen Gedanken.

So war er tatsächlich nahezu froh, als nach einer Nacht von unruhigem Schlaf morgens wirklich das zerfurchte Gesicht des weißbärtigen Zauberers ihn anlächelte. „Guten Morgen, Harry. Ich hoffe, die Stunden in diesem Raum waren für dich nicht allzu langweilig." „Morgen", antwortete Harry nur. Er wusste, das Reden würde zunächst der Ältere übernehmen. „Falls du dich fragst, wie ich das Risiko eingehen kann, dich hierher zu bringen, wo doch die Gefahr bestünde, dass jemand dich sieht: Keine Angst, das hier ist ein Nebenzimmer des Krankenflügels aus einer Zeit, als die medizinischen Methoden noch nicht so weit fortgeschritten waren. Hierher brachte man schwer verletzte Schüler, die Gefahr liefen, zu sterben. Man musste damals einige Zauber noch an offenen Gedärmen ausführen und, glaub mir, das ist kein Anblick, den man Elfjährigen, welche vielleicht auch hier lagen, zumuten müsste."

„Natürlich", fügte er hinzu, als er sah, dass Harry begann, sich offensichtlich unwohl zu fühlen, „haben wir das damalige Bett längst ausgetauscht." Dumbledore zwinkerte ihm zu. „Falls du den Wunsch nach Süßigkeiten verspürst, kann ich gern eine Schale Zitronenbonbons entbehren. Solltest du jedoch die Leckereien unserer Welt bevorzugen, ist es auch möglich, eine Schachtel von Bertie Botts Bohnen-" Harry unterbrach ihn, dieses Gerede machte ihn unruhig. Noch nie hatte jemand mit ihm über derlei unwichtige Dinge gesprochen und er wusste schon jetzt, dass er es nicht mochte. Wenn jemand etwas von ihm wollte, sagte man es ihm direkt, das war immer schon so gewesen und es gefiel ihm auch ganz gut, wenn er sofort wusste, was Menschen von ihm forderten. Außerdem mochte er Dumbledore noch immer nicht und konnte nicht verstehen, weshalb der mit ihm sprach, als sei diese Begegnung völlig normal.

„Warum sind Sie denn nun hier?", wollte er wissen. „Ich denke nicht, dass Sie mir nur ein paar Bonbons geben wollten." Der Schulleiter zog die Augenbrauen hoch und antwortete: „Ah, ja, verzeih mir. Im Alter verliert man oft den Blick für das Wesentliche, wie ich trauriger Weise zugeben muss. Nun denn, um ohne Umschweife zu wichtigen Dingen zu kommen: Ich erfuhr, dass du scheinbar eine beunruhigende Zuneigung zur Schwarzen Magie hast. Ist das wahr?"

_Also darum ging es_. Voldemort hatte ihm so einiges erzählt hinsichtlich Dumbledores Ansichten dieser Magieart gegenüber. Auch wenn er sich gerade durch Signora Phimestos Unterricht nicht allzu sicher war, ob die Dunkle Magie tatsächlich ein solch grandioser Teil der Zauberei war, wie er zunächst dachte, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass er darauf je verzichten würde. „Woher wissen Sie das denn?", entschloss er sich schließlich zu fragen. Er wusste, Dumbledore würde sich ohnehin nicht von einem Kind von der Schönheit schwarzer Magie überzeugen lassen und zudem wollte er sehen, wie der Schulleiter selbst zugab, ihn ausspioniert zu haben. _Diese_ Tat hatte er ihm noch nicht vergessen und er wüsste wirklich gern, welche Entschuldigung der Mann dafür hatte.

Dumbledore zögerte unmerklich, antwortete dann aber: „Ohne hier unbescheiden wirken zu wollen, so ist es doch in der Tat so, dass ich eine relativ bekannte Persönlichkeit dieser Welt bin und aus vielerlei Quellen meine Informationen erhalte." Harry ahnte, dass Dumbledore dieser Frage auf jeden Fall ausweichen wollte, um später nicht der Lüge angeklagt zu werden, doch nun wollte er endlich seine Antwort. Würde Dumbledore auf die direkte Frage nicht die Wahrheit sagen, wüsste er, dass er ihm keinesfalls vertrauen durfte. „Und aus _welcher _Quelle haben Sie das?"

Aber Dumbledore hatte mit Kindern seines Alters schon so oft gesprochen, dass er wusste, dass er nun äußerste Vorsicht walten lassen musste. Eine solche Fixierung auf derartige Fragen war keinesfalls normal und das konnte nur eines bedeuten: Der Junge hatte, auf welchem Wege auch immer, etwas darüber herausgefunden, dass er von ihm überwacht wurde und wollte nun Antworten dazu. Eigentlich war dies zwar nicht gerade ein geplantes Thema gewesen, aber es war zweifelsohne wichtig, dass Harry ihm vertraute. Erst dann konnte er beginnen, ihn für seine Ziele zu begeistern. Die Wahrheit war möglicherweise unangenehm, aber mit einer angemessenen Verpackung dürfte auch sie kein Hindernis sein.

„Nun, in diesem Falle muss ich wohl gestehen, den Informationen ein wenig nachgeholfen zu haben. Mein Freund Igor und ich pflegen einen regen Kontakt, und da ich mir dessen bewusst bin, dass du seine Schule besuchst, habe ich versucht, herauszufinden, wie es dir ergeht. Verzeih mir meine Neugierde, die du vielleicht als Angriff auf deine Privatsphäre empfinden magst, jedoch wollte ich wissen, wer die Person ist, die ich adoptieren würde und wie sie sich verhält."

Zu Dumbledores Glück schien es Harry nicht klar zu sein, was für eine außerordentliche Begebenheit es war, von einer solch bedeutenden Persönlichkeit adoptiert zu werden, weshalb der Junge auch nicht in dieser Richtung weiter bohrte. Auch dachte der Elfjährige noch nicht weit genug, um zu erkennen, dass Dumbledore über diesen „regen Kontakt" auch während seiner schulbedingten Abstinenz einen gewissen Einfluss auf ihn haben würde.

„Aber nun möchte ich deiner Aufforderung gern nachkommen und mein eigentliches Anliegen weiter ausführen. Nutzt du nun diese Form der Magie so gern, wie Igors Berichte es vermuten lassen?" Harry schlug die Augen nieder; aus irgendeinem Grund war es ihm unangenehm, mit diesem weißbärtigen Alten über dieses Thema zu sprechen. „Naja… ein bisschen vielleicht. Es ist halt schon nicht… also… äh…", verwirrt brach Harry ab, nicht wissend, wie er den Satz vollenden sollte.

Dumbledore schaute ihn mit seinen durchdringenden blauen Augen lange über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg an, bevor er antwortete: „Was hast du gefühlt, wenn du diese Art der Magie angewendet hast?" Entgegen seiner sonstigen leichten Abgelenktheit wirkte der Schulleiter nun vollkommen fokussiert und konzentriert. Erst überlegte Harry, ob er lügen sollte, aber er ahnte, dass es keinen Zweck haben würde; diese seltsamen Röntgenaugen würden alles bemerken. Außerdem hatte der Schulleiter, so ungewohnt und anders als in seiner Erinnerung er sich momentan auch verhielt, ebenfalls die Wahrheit gesagt- da schuldete ihm Harry seiner Meinung nach dasselbe.

„Es fühlt sich gut an. Immer wenn ich schwarze Magie benutze, fühle ich mich… ich weiß nicht, einfach so, als könnte ich alles tun, was ich will. Mächtiger als alles um mich herum. Das ist das beste Gefühl der Welt!" Dumbledore nickte, als hätte er derartiges erwartet. „Und dir tut es nicht leid, wenn du siehst, was sie bei deinem Gegenüber anrichtet?" „Vielleicht. Ich weiß es nicht. Ich meine, es kann sein, dass es mir leid tut, aber es stört mich in dem Moment dann einfach nicht, weil das andere Gefühl stärker ist, glaube ich."

Die Stimme des Rektors wurde nun sehr eindringlich. „Aber wenn sie dir diesen Teil von dir selbst entzieht, macht dich das nicht stutzig? Beunruhigt es dich nicht, dass eine solche Sache so einfach in der Lage ist, dir die Gefühle zu nehmen, die dich wahrhaft menschlich machen?" „Das tut sie nicht!", protestierte Harry. „Ich bin immer noch derselbe Mensch wie vorher, wenn ich Schwarze Magie benutze! Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich danach deswegen traurig bin, nein, im Gegenteil, ich will es wieder tun!"

„Vielleicht liegt ja genau in diesem Punkt die eigentliche große Gefahr von Schwarzer Magie", sagte Dumbledore behutsam. Er wusste, er befand sich in riskantem Fahrwasser, denn auch, wenn der Junge nicht vollends von dem überzeugt schien, was er bezüglich seiner Menschlichkeit sagte, so war es dennoch zweifelsohne so, dass er diese riskante Magieart in gewisser Weise vor Dumbledores Vorwürfen schützen wollte. Ein falsches Wort oder gar eine Vorschrift in Sachen Handhabung der Magie konnte das fragile Gebilde zerstören, aus welchem seine Beziehung zu Harry momentan bestand. „Jedes Mal, wenn man Sie nutzt, will man noch mehr von ihr, obwohl es anderen denkenden und fühlenden Wesen, anderen _Menschen_ schaden könnte."

Harry, der an seine eigenartige Sucht denken musste, die niemals kuriert sein würde, wurde zwar nachdenklich, wollte sich das aber nicht anmerken lassen. Außerdem konnte er es doch jetzt kontrollieren und nur noch den Menschen schaden, die es auch verdient hatten! „Aber wenn man es unter Kontrolle hat, warum sollte man sie da nicht verwenden dürfen? Solange man das nur bei Menschen macht, die es verdienen? Wie bei den-", Harry wäre fast auf die Dursleys zu sprechen gekommen, unterbrach sich aber. Er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie viel Dumbledore _davon_ wusste und keine Lust, ihm eventuell Informationen zu liefern, die der alte Mann dann nutzen könnte, um seine völlig unverständliche Meinung (immerhin _war_ Schwarze Magie unheimlich nützlich und wichtig für Harry) zu stützen.

Dumbledore wirkte keinesfalls überzeugt. „Aber wer sind wir, zu entscheiden, welche Art von Person eine solche Handlung verdient hat? Können wir uns anmaßen, Richter darüber zu sein, welche Art von Mensch solche Qualen verdient? Zudem, und gerade dieser Punkt ist von für mich ausgesprochener Wichtigkeit, gibt es keinen Menschen, so abscheulich und verkommen er auch sein mag, der es wert wäre, dass man sich auf sein Niveau herablässt. Rache führt nur selten zur Befriedigung und viel häufiger zu Schmerz und ewigem Zorn, der nicht gestillt werden kann."

Harry wusste nicht, was er darauf erwidern sollte. Eigentlich war ihm auch klar, dass er niemanden, der seit Jahrzehnten, vielleicht Jahrhunderten, mit dieser Überzeugung lebte, verändern konnte. Der Schulleiter jedoch war noch lang nicht fertig mit seiner Rede. „Nun ist die Schwarze Magie eine Art von Magie, welche Hass schürt und anderen Menschen Schmerzen zufügt. Ich kann mir bis heute nicht erklären, weshalb sie auch nur irgendeine Daseinsberechtigung haben sollte, wo doch ihr einziger Zweck weder in Heilung noch in Hilfe noch in anderem Nutzen besteht. Im Gegenteil, das englische Ministerium für Zauberei, welches ich ansonsten, um ehrlich zu sein, nicht allzu stark wertschätze, hat durch sein Verbot dieser Magie gezeigt, dass wir sie nicht brauchen, um ein friedliches Zusammenleben zu ermöglichen, sondern dass, ganz im Gegenteil, unsere Gemeinschaft von der Nichtnutzung dieser Magie profitiert.

Aus diesem Grunde gehen auch Igor und ich in dem Punkt nicht konform, dass Kindern diese Magie nähergebracht werden müsste. In der Tat empfinde ich es als eines der größten Verbrechen, die Russlands Zauberergemeinschaft je hervorgebracht hat, Kinder zum Gebrauch dieses abscheulichen, grässlichen Auswuchses der Magie zu zwingen." Harry schlug die Augen nieder. Ihm war, in den Tiefen seines Geistes, sicherlich klar, dass es objektiv gesehen keinerlei Argumente für die Verwendung einer Magie gab, die nur Bestand hatte, um anderen Menschen auf verschiedenste Weisen Qualen auszusetzen. Aber er wollte sie verteidigen, er wollte einen _Grund_ haben, um weiterhin darauf zurückgreifen zu können.

„Einige Leute haben das verdient. Außerdem… haben Sie doch selbst gesagt, dass wir hier nur über Meinungen sprechen! Ich bin halt der Meinung, dass man Schwarze Magie ruhig nutzen sollte, wenn man selbst sich dadurch gut fühlt und andere Menschen, die es verdient haben, leiden!" Dumbledore blickte ihn erneut an, und diesmal lag etwas in seinem Blick, das Harry nicht definieren konnte. Es war kein aggressives Gefühl, mehr so etwas wie… Bedauern?

Nach einer langen Pause sprach Dumbledore erneut. „Ja, zweifelsohne, ich muss mich an meine Worte halten. Und der Letzte, der dir für diese Auffassung einen Vorwurf machen wird, bin ich. Wie könnte ich auch, bedenkt man, dass ich in diesem Fall nur Bestelltes abhole." Ein wenig Melancholie trübte den Blick des Schulleiters. „So erschreckend und bedauernswert ich es auch empfinden mag, dass du in diesem Alter schon über Recht und Unrecht richten willst, so kann ich dennoch nicht viel dagegen tun und bin, betrachtet man sämtliche Umstände, auch in gewisser Weise selbst schuld. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass du eventuell, in geraumer Zukunft, noch einmal meine Worte überdenkst."

Harry mochte es zwar keinesfalls, dass er hier fast wie ein Produkt beurteilt wurde, aber eine Sache interessierte ihn dennoch mehr: „Wieso sind Sie daran schuld? Ich habe mir das schon selbst überlegt." „Das", antwortete Dumbledore und lächelte ein wenig gequält, „ist, so leid es mir tut, eine Geschichte für einen anderen Tag. Mit der Wahrheit sollte man immer behutsam umgehen, und da ich nicht gewillt bin zu lügen, muss ich in diesem Falle die Antwort verweigern. Das mag dich empören, aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass auch du das ein oder andere mir gegenüber noch nicht erwähnen möchtest."

Zuerst war Harry sauer gewesen, als er gehört hatte, dass sich der alte Mann einer Antwort entzog, aber eigentlich hatte er ja Recht. Man konnte nicht alles am ersten Tag besprechen und einfach nichts zu sagen war immer noch besser, als ihn direkt anzulügen. „Nun denn, Harry", sagte Dumbledore fröhlich, „bevor wir vor allen tiefschürfenden Diskussionen noch die wichtigsten Dinge vergessen: Wie geht es dir? Nach der starken magischen Überlastung am Nordpol hielten wir es zunächst für besser, dich hier einzuquartieren, aber ich denke, das Schlimmste dürfte inzwischen überstanden sein. Die Stärke deiner Magie in diesem Alter ist in der Tat beeindruckend." Harry antwortete, dass sein Befinden momentan zwar noch etwas schwach, aber insgesamt recht akzeptabel sei.

„Wenn das so ist", erwiderte Dumbledore, „denke ich, dass es vertretbar ist, dich aus diesem Krankenzimmer auszuquartieren. Ich fürchte, ich kann es leider nicht riskieren, dich in einem der Schlafsäle zu lassen, da ansonsten ein paar mehr unangenehme Fragen als erwünscht auftreten würden, aber das Schloss ist groß genug, um vielleicht doch eine Bleibe für dich zu finden."

In den nächsten Wochen, die die Weihnachtsferien andauerten, schlief Harry in einem leeren Klassenzimmer, in welches Dumbledore ein Bett gezaubert hatte, das jenen in den Häuser-Schlafsälen sehr ähnlich war. Auch wenn der Schulleiter ein Anwesen besaß, in welches sie hätten ausweichen können, hielt er es aus „privaten Gründen" für besser, in seiner Schule zu bleiben. Ab und zu sah Harry, wenn er durch Hogwarts streifte und die sich bewegenden Treppen oder die Decke in der Großen Halle bewunderte oder in einer Trickstufe steckenblieb, durchaus auch andere Schüler, aber da er nie auf sie zuging, wurde er nicht weiter beachtet.

Hogwarts war so viel anders als Durmstrang: Es war zwar kleiner, hatte aber dafür schier endlose Ländereien und schien zudem vollgestopft von magischen Kleinigkeiten zu sein- wie zum Beispiel den Treppen. Sich bewegende Möbel, die das russische Internat immer ein wenig unorganisiert wirken ließen, gab es nicht, aber dafür etwas anderes, was er noch nie gesehen hatte: Geister.

Der erste Geist, dem er begegnet war, war ausgerechnet der Fast Kopflose Nick gewesen, der gerade einmal mehr versucht hatte, seinen Kopf ganz abzutrennen, was ihm einen gehörigen Schrecken verpasste. Erst später erfuhr er, dass solche Erscheinungen hier völlig normal waren, was ihn sich fragen ließ, weshalb es in Durmstrang keine Geister gab.

Lehrer hingegen sah er in dieser Zeit fast nie, nur einmal beobachtete er einen kleinen Zwerg, wie er ungefähr 35 Schulbücher auf einem äußerst wackligen Stapel vor sich herschweben zu lassen. Aber auch dieser schenkte ihm keinerlei Beachtung und da er weder besonders interessiert an einem Gespräch mit irgendjemandem hier war, noch besonders speziell von weitem aussah, ließen ihn die Bewohner des Schlosses in Ruhe. Harry war froh darüber, er konnte mit Menschen, die er nicht kannte, nie besonders viel anfangen und war auch allgemein keine sonderlich kommunikative Person.

Den Schulleiter hingegen sah er extrem häufig und sie unterhielten sich jeden Tag mehrere Stunden über die verschiedensten Themen, auch wenn es so einiges gab, worauf Dumbledore nicht antworten wollte. Harry stellte fest, dass, obwohl ihre Meinungen so sehr differierten und der Schulleiter allein vom Charakter her so völlig anders war als er selbst, er die Gespräche mit ihm dennoch als erhellend empfand. Er konnte ihn zum Nachdenken wie auch zum Lachen bringen und war eine so völlig andere Person als in Harrys Erinnerung, dass sich der Junge fragte, ob diese vielleicht im Laufe der Jahre verfälscht worden war.

Auf das, was vor drei Jahren vorgefallen war, kamen sie nie zu sprechen, aber Harry ahnte schon, dass es in den nächsten Ferien ein Thema werden könnte. Irgendwie war im Laufe der Zeit seine Angst vor Dumbledore verschwunden und durch Respekt ersetzt worden, sodass er, obwohl er wusste, dass sie vielleicht nie zusammenarbeiten können würden, sich tatsächlich auf die nächsten Ferien freute. Natürlich dachte er noch manchmal an Voldemorts Worte darüber, dass der alte Mann ihn zu betrügen versuchen würde, doch er konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass jemand, der so ehrlich und ernsthaft wirkte, log und zudem gingen ihm auch die Worte des Schulleiters zum Thema Meinungen, die so viel… _logischer_ klangen, mehrmals durch den Kopf.

Als die Ferien zu Neige gingen, wurde Harry immer verwirrter, denn- völlig wider Erwarten- kam er mit Dumbledore besser aus und hatte in seiner Gegenwart ein besseres Gefühl als jemals bei Voldemort. Und alles, was der Schulleiter sagte, klang, als hätte er lang darüber nachgedacht und sei schließlich zu genau diesem Schluss gekommen, der auch immer eindeutig begründbar war. Mit Voldemort hingegen hatte er nie eine solche Diskussion haben können, obwohl er viel länger mit ihm zusammen gewesen war. Vielleicht, dachte er, vielleicht wäre es möglich gewesen, auch mit dem Dunklen Lord so zu sprechen, wenn ich diesen Winter bei ihm gewesen wäre.

Bald, nahm er sich am letzten Tage der Ferien vor, würde er auch mit Voldemort solche Gespräche führen und dann danach entscheiden, bei wem er bleiben würde. Denn eine solche Zeit beim Schulleiter mit solchen Argumenten konnte er nicht einfach beiseite wischen. Harry wusste, er brauchte das Gefühl, an der Seite des Richtigen zu sein. Was er allerdings nicht wusste, war, ob Dumbledore seine Nutzung der Schwarzen Magie, die er sich gerade nach diesem Winter nicht vorstellen konnte aufzugeben, ob er diese Nutzung dulden würde.

Gerade jetzt, wo er sie zwei Wochen lang absolut nicht benutzen konnte, war ihm wieder klar geworden, wie sehr er noch immer nach dem Gebrauch Schwarzer Magie lechzte, wie sehr er dieses Gefühl brauchte, _egal_, ob andere dadurch verletzt wurden.

So gingen zwei Wochen vorüber, die für Harry fürs Erste lediglich verwirrend, für das Schicksal der Welt der Zauberer aber entscheidend sein konnte.


	51. Das zweite Halbjahr

Das zweite Halbjahr (Full)

Die Ferien dauerten in Durmstrang lediglich zwei Wochen, was der Grund dafür war, dass Harry den Schulalltag in Hogwarts nie bestaunen konnte. Dieser brach erst zwei Tage nach jenem in Durmstrang wieder an, und logischerweise war der Schwarzhaarige bis dahin nicht mehr in dem Schloss, in welchem er so viele neue Sichtweisen und Blickwinkel erfahren hatte, dass er sich manchmal fühlte, als platze ihm der Kopf.

Vor dem Besuch in Hogwarts hatte er gemeint, alles zu wissen, was er bräuchte und auf dieser Grundlage die einzig richtige Entscheidung getroffen zu haben; zu Voldemort zu gehen. „_Keine Entscheidung, so schwerwiegend sie auch sein mag, lässt sich nicht noch wieder gut machen oder revidieren."_ Doch die zwei Wochen bei Dumbledore, die nun zu Ende waren, hatten alles verändert. Der Schatten der Erinnerung an den Dumbledore von damals war gewichen, wohl auch, weil er sich nie wirklich echt angefühlt hatte, mehr wie eine Überspielung dessen, was reell war.

Doch heute waren diese bizarren Tage der Verwirrung vorbei; er stand mit Dumbledore vor seinem Kamin im Schulleiterbüro und würde bald wieder zurückkehren in eine Welt, die er besser kannte. Eine Welt ohne jemanden, der ihn hinsichtlich seiner Loyalitäten ins Wanken zu bringen verstand. „Wir werden mit Flohpulver reisen und so auf direktem Wege zu Igors Büro gelangen", erklärte der alte Mann. „Einfach so?", wunderte sich Harry. Er hatte erwartet, es gebe in der Hinsicht bessere Sicherheitsvorkehrungen, um den Schulleiter des altehrwürdigen Instituts vor ungebetenen Besuchern zu schützen.

„Nun… von diesem Kamin aus schon", lächelte Dumbledore.

* * *

><p>„Ich weiß, dass das nicht Ihre Wunschposition ist. Ich weiß auch, dass Sie mit diesem Fach absolut nichts zu tun haben. Aber dennoch… hören Sie auf mit diesem Blödsinn! Sie sollen das verdammte Fach unterrichten, nicht parodieren!" Sokolow lächelte schief: „Wer will hier was von wem, Karkaroff? Ich unterrichte so, wie es mir passt. Sie könnten mir auch einfach eine andere Position geben und dann hätte sich die Sache."<p>

Karkaroff starrte ihn bedrohlich an: „Ich erhalte inzwischen mit täglicher Regelmäßigkeit Beschwerdebriefe über Ihr Verhalten- die Kinder erzählen wohl einiges über Weihnachten zu Hause. Das geht vielleicht nicht in Ihren Dickschädel, aber den meisten Eltern, deren Kinder hierhergeschickt werden, ist das Fach Etikette _sehr wichtig_. Also hören Sie mit Ihrem kindischen Protest auf! Es wird immer schwerer zu begründen, warum ich Sie hier behalte; der einzige wirklich vorzeigbare Grund ist Ihr hervorragendes Vorwissen in Sachen internationaler magischer Politik. Und _auch da_ gibt es Alternativen!"

„Dann geben Sie mir eine andere Stelle!"

Karkaroff sah aus, als würde er am liebsten auf den Etikettelehrer losgehen. „Sie wissen genauso gut wie ich, dass das nicht geht! Sie haben keine Fachqualifikation in irgendeinem Bereich, den nicht ein anderer hier besser könnte! Vergessen Sie nicht, warum Sie wirklich hier sind. Ich glaube nicht, dass Sie es sich leisten können, mir _zu sehr_ auf die Nerven zu fallen. Für alles gibt es jemanden anders. Außerdem rate ich Ihnen, nicht zu vergessen, was vor 14 Jahren vorgefallen ist, Sokolow- ich weiß nicht, ob sie die Bedeutung einer Lebensschuld kennen, aber ich versichere Ihnen: Mir ist sie bestens- da benutzt jemand das Flohnetz, raus hier!"

* * *

><p>Kurz nachdem der Etikettelehrer das Zimmer nahezu fluchtartig verlassen hatte, offenbar froh, der Korrespondenz mit dem Schulleiter entronnen zu sein, tauchten Albus Dumbledore und Harry Potter im Kamin des Schulleiterbüros auf. Karkaroff, noch immer bester Laune (Typ Tsunami), funkelte die beiden an: „Einen <em>schönen<em> Tag wünsche ich euch beiden. Immer wieder wunderbar, wenn unangekündigte Besucher durch den Kamin in mein Zimmer flutschen." Dumbledore erkannte den beißenden Sarkasmus in Karkaroffs Stimme entweder nicht, oder, was wahrscheinlicher war: Er versuchte, ihn nach Kräften zu ignorieren. „Guten Morgen, Igor; auch ich freue mich, dich zu sehen."

Karkaroff hatte _wirklich_ schlechte Laune; es war ihm dieses seltene Mal sogar egal, an wem er da seinen Zynismus ausließ: „Ganz großartig, Albus. Hat Mr. Potter hier wieder ein paar Menschen umgebracht, soll ich vielleicht wieder ein paar Schulgeheimnisse für dich ausplaudern, oder was darf´s heute sein?"

Der warnende Blick, den Dumbledore ihm zuschoss, schien ihn nicht zu stören, was ebenfalls darauf hinwies, dass Karkaroff nicht völlig Herr seiner Emotionen war: „Vielleicht hast du auch beschlossen, hier einzuziehen; vom Anteil der Zeit her, in der du hier bist, würde das ohnehin keinem auffallen? Du befindest dich gegenwärtig übrigens im Büro des Schulleiters, aber keine Angst, das kann schnell zu einem komfortablen Schlafzimmer umfunktioniert werden-"

Dumbledores Blick verhärtete sich: „Igor! Darf ich dich darauf hinweisen, dass ich lediglich durch einen Kamin in dein Büro gekommen bin? Ich war nicht derjenige, der für den Unbill verantwortlich ist, welchen du offensichtlich erdulden musstest- womit ich jedoch nicht abstreiten möchte, dass es offenbar ein wenig nervenaufreibend für dich war, was auch immer dich gerade zornig stimmt. Nichtsdestoweniger- meine Zeit ist begrenzt, und ich werde sie nicht an unbegründete Vorwürfe aus deinem Munde abgeben.

Nun denn … ich möchte an dieser Stelle lediglich Harry wieder zurück in deine Obhut geben, damit er den Unterricht ab morgen wieder aufnehmen kann." Nach diesem Satz sah Dumbledore Karkaroff besonders intensiv in die Augen, eine Geste, die selbst Harry als Drohung hinsichtlich eines möglichen Schulverweises verstand. _Natürlich _war Karkaroff nicht begeistert davon, dass er sich seiner Anordnung widersetzt und die Schule verlassen hatte. Harry war Dumbledore in diesem Moment durchaus dankbar, dass er ihn vor einem etwaigen Verweis schützte und fragte sich, wie Voldemort auf so etwas reagiert hätte. Kurz, bevor er diesen Gedanken weiterdenken konnte, stoppte er sich allerdings selbst; er wollte nicht erneut diese Probleme wälzen müssen. „Auf ein baldiges Wiedersehen, Igor!", sagte der Schulleiter und verschwand mittels Flohpulver wieder aus dem Büro.

Harry, der sich wohl bewusst darüber war, dass er mit seinem Verlassen des Schulgeländes trotz der strikten Sperrung seitens des Schulleiters so einige Regeln gebrochen hatte und einige Disziplinierungsmaßnahmen trotz Dumbledores Warnung nicht auszuschließen waren, versuchte derweil unauffällig das Büro zu verlassen, doch selbstverständlich rief Karkaroff ihn zurück. Der Schulleiter Durmstrangs freute sich unheimlich, nun endlich ein Ventil für seinen Zorn auf diesen impertinenten Etikettelehrer gefunden zu haben.

„Potter, hierhin setzen! JETZT!" Für diesen Moment vergaß er sogar, dass der Dunkle Lord wahrscheinlich noch immer mit dem Jungen in Verbindung stand und er daher eigentlich vorsichtig sein müsste. Karkaroffs Magie brodelte, doch er wusste, Dunkle Magie zu verwenden, käme einem Schrei nach einer erneuten Gefangenschaft in Askaban gleich. Aber _irgendetwas_ musste er tun. „Der Herr ist wohl in letzter Zeit zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass unser Schloss ein wenig zu gut geheizt ist, sehe ich das richtig?", fragte Karkaroff rhetorisch und entblößte sein Gebiss. Harry stöhnte innerlich auf. Jetzt ging es also los. „Und hat dann folgerichtig beschlossen, erst eine Treppe in Brand zu stecken, um dann einmal wunderbare arktische Kälte genießen zu können? Nebenbei noch einen spanischen Mitschüler der Lebensgefahr ausgesetzt? Was für eine absolut _großartige_ Bereicherung der Herr für diese Schule doch ist.

Bedauerlicherweise bettelt er auf Knien um einen Verweis, und wenn so etwas jemals, _jemals_ wieder vorkommen sollte, dann schwöre ich, dass _der_ _Herr_ drei Stunden lang in das diese Schloss umgebende Wasser gehalten wird, bis er so heruntergekühlt ist, dass ich ihm jeden Finger einzeln abbrechen kann, ohne meinen Zauberstab benutzen zu müssen."

Harry rutschte äußerst unbehaglich auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. Bei jedem anderen hätte die Drohung lächerlich geklungen, doch Karkaroff hatte momentan etwas an sich, etwas undefinierbar Wildes, das jederzeit hervorbrechen und alles um es herum verschlingen konnte. Aber dennoch- Harry versuchte, sich nicht davon einschüchtern zu lassen, auch wenn es ihm nicht recht gelang.

„Da ich aber immer schon für zivilisiertere Methoden war, habe ich mir eine etwas andere Bestrafung überlegt, die dir sicher zusagen wird. Ich habe gehört, du magst das Fach Dunkle Künste? Ich fürchte, dieses Fach ist ein wenig zu gefährlich für dich und dein Verantwortungsbewusstsein ist dem _bei weitem_ nicht gewachsen. Ab sofort wird es dir nicht mehr erlaubt sein, dieses Fach auch nur ansatzweise aus der Ferne zu betrachten. Ab sofort wird es dir auch nicht mehr erlaubt sein, Kontakt mit der entsprechenden Lehrerin aufzunehmen. Einverstanden? Die Alternative wäre… ein Schulwechsel." Wieder grinste Karkaroff diabolisch, auch wenn er schon ahnte, dass sich das nicht durchführen ließ, so konnte er dem Jungen zumindest etwas Angst einjagen. Er wusste mehr als fast jeder andere, was er dem Jungen damit antun würde, er hatte seinen bisherigen Werdegang in diesem Fach genauer verfolgt als das gesamte restliche Kollegium- auch wenn Harry nicht mehr wirklich süchtig war, das unbestimmte Verlangen nach den Dunklen Künsten würde nie in ihm verstummen.

Harry war entsetzt. Natürlich hatte er gewusst, dass die Strafe schlimm sein würde, aber das war einfach zu viel. Es war ungerecht! Die Dunklen Künste hatten nichts, aber auch gar nichts damit zu tun gehabt! Wie konnte dieser Mann es wagen, ausgerechnet das von ihm zu nehmen? Schnell schlug der Schock in Zorn um, das hier konnte, es _durfte _einfach nicht geschehen. Doch dieser Zorn war anders als jener damals bei den Dursleys oder damals, als er erfahren hatte, dass Karkaroff für Dumbledore spionierte; er war nicht wirklich wütend, er fühlte sich… fokussierter. Kälter. Als würde für ihn nichts auf dem Spiel stehen, es aber trotzdem wichtig sein, das Ziel zu erreichen. Zum ersten Mal wurde er Zeuge seiner Fähigkeit, sich in bestimmten Situationen die Ruhe zu bewahren und sich dann doch noch völlig unerwartet herauswinden zu können:

„Das ist doch nicht sinnvoll. Ich bin doch hier, um _jeden_ Zweig der Magie kennenzulernen. Welche Schule hindert denn Schüler daran, etwas zu lernen? Falls das jetzt echt so sein sollte, werde ich wohl wirklich die Schule wechseln müssen." Was Harry nicht sagte, weil es ihm noch nicht wirklich klar war, was Karkaroff jedoch umso genauer wusste: Würde der Junge, der überlebt hatte, das Durmstrang-Internat verlassen, würden alsbald die unangenehmsten Fragen gestellt werden. Ein magischer Schüler, der eine Schule verließ, ohne herausgeworfen worden zu sein, das war… es kam einfach nicht vor. So sehr es den Direktor Durmstrangs auch schmerzte, seine Wut nicht auf diese Weise auslassen zu können, es musste eine andere Strafe gefunden werden:

„Nun, vielleicht hast du Recht, wir wollen ja nicht deinen Lernfortschritt blockieren- wo du doch _soo_ gerne lernst." Karkaroff sah Harry mit einem Blick an, als wisse er genau, woran diese unglaubliche Lernwilligkeit hinsichtlich dieses Magiebereiches lag. „Nun denn, ich habe natürlich eine Alternative: Wie wäre es hingegen damit, diese Woche jeden Tag ohne spezielle Kleidung für 15 Minuten das Schulgebäude zu verlassen und wieder ein paar Momente in der Arktis zu verbringen? Da du es ja dort draußen so schön zu finden scheinst, wäre das doch sogar befreiend für dich, oder?"

Im Gedächtnis an die klirrende Kälte der Umgebung Durmstrangs wollte Harry erneut widersprechen, doch eine innere Stimme sagte ihm, dass das wohl keine sonderlich gute Idee wäre.

* * *

><p><em>Ich grüße dich, Harry.<em>

_Nicht viel Zeit dürfte vergangen sein, seit du zuletzt mir gegenüberstandest. Ich möchte mich zunächst bei dir dafür entschuldigen, nicht in der Lage gewesen zu sein, dich vor den manipulativen Lügen des alten Narren zu retten. Jedoch hoffe ich, dass er nicht in der Lage war, dich mit Worten mehr zu umgarnen als du verkraften konntest. _

_Was immer er dir erzählt haben mag, glaube ihm kein Wort; er schafft es, selbst größte Lügen als brillante Aussagen zu verkleiden. Man könnte ihm zugestehen, dass er mit Worten zu mehr fähig ist als mit Magie. _

_Daher möchte ich dir hiermit eines auf den Weg geben: Es gibt nur Macht, und jene, die zu schwach sind, um nach ihr zu streben. Einen anderen Grundsatz wirst du nie benötigen, denn selbst Dumbledore vermag dies nicht zu widerlegen. Gut und böse, richtig und falsch, das sind die Kategorien der Schwächlinge, denn sie fürchten alles, was zu mächtig für sie ist, und deklarieren es als böse, auch wenn es nichts weiter ist als die Überlegenheit eines anderen. Wer schwach ist, muss immer dem unterlegen sein, der stark ist. Der alte Narr mag das anders sehen, doch du weißt, dass jeder andere Glauben uns früher oder später in den Untergang führen wird. Bedenke das, wann immer Dumbledores Wortgewalt dich zu überzeugen scheint, obgleich sie zu trügen versucht._

_Genug der weisen Worte; es gibt einen Grund, warum ich dir das mit auf den Weg gebe: Wir werden nicht in der Lage sein, Dumbledore auf Dauer zu entkommen, zumal jetzt, wo er dein rechtlicher Vormund ist. Dies hat zur Folge, dass wir nicht die Möglichkeit haben werden, dich über die Ferien vollends von Dumbledore zu befreien. Sei aber gewiss: Lord Voldemort ist nie weit entfernt._

_PS: Wenn du deine Aufgaben nicht erledigst, könnte ich auch auf die Idee kommen, zwischenzeitlich nach Durmstrang zu reisen und dich zu motivieren. Aber das nur als kleine Randbemerkung._

Diesen Brief hatte Harry aus einem der Eulfen gefischt, kurz nachdem er in Durmstrang angekommen war. Es überraschte ihn nicht, dass Voldemort ihm geschrieben hatte, vielmehr war die Wortwahl eigenartig. Der Dunkle Lord forderte, er bat nicht um Vergebung. Das Postskriptum passte viel eher zu dem Mann, den Harry in den letzten Jahren kennen gelernt hatte, aber der Rest des Briefes? Er wusste nicht, wie er dazu stehen sollte.

_Meinungen können nicht richtig oder falsch sein, sofern sie sich begründen lassen. Wichtig ist nur, welcher Meinung du selbst zustimmen kannst._

Ja, genau das hatte Dumbledore ihm erzählt. Wenn er jetzt doch nur selbst wüsste, zu welcher Seite er gehören wollte! Er kannte Dumbledore kaum; vor drei Jahren hatte er furchtbare Erfahrungen mit ihm gemacht, doch dieser freundliche, humorvolle alte Herr schien viel sympathischer als in seiner Erinnerung. Und auch Voldemort… in den drei Jahren, in denen er mit ihm zusammen war, waren sie kaum in Kontakt gekommen und wenn, dann war der Dunkle Lord meist eher abweisend und unfreundlich gewesen. Aber jetzt? Er hatte sich sogar für etwas entschuldigt und zumindest das konnte Harry entschieden sagen: Egal, wie ehrlich diese Entschuldigung gemeint war, sie war Voldemort sicher nicht leicht gefallen.

Aufseufzend ließ der verwirrte Junge sich auf einen Stuhl fallen. Wenn ihm doch nur klar sein könnte, was er selbst wirklich wollte! Etwas in ihm wollte Menschen helfen, wollte ein Lächeln auf trauernde Gesichter zaubern und er ahnte schon, dass Voldemort diesen Weg nicht unterstützen würde. Doch ein anderer Teil von ihm wollte genau diese Trauer verursachen, wollte schreckliche Dinge tun, Dinge die ihm selbst Angst machen. Er wollte Personen verstümmeln und dürstete nach Blut. Dunkle Magie… und auch hier ahnte er, dass Dumbledore das nicht zulassen könnte. Es war zum Verrücktwerden; am besten, er dachte so wenig wie möglich darüber nach und schob die Entscheidung auf…

* * *

><p>„Vor zehn Jahren wäre der Trank jetzt fertig gewesen, das kann ich jetzt alles wegschütten. Die Stunde ist beendet, alle raus hier!", meckerte der Zaubertränkelehrer in der üblichen hoffnungslosen Die-Welt-geht-vor-meinen-Augen-unter-Stimme. „Vor zehn Jahren wäre er dann wohl auch nicht zwanzig Minuten zu spät in den Klassenraum gekommen und hätte dann noch jede zweite Zutat aus seinem Schrank holen müssen", flüsterte Harry Juan zu, während sie aus dem Klassenraum gingen.<p>

Es war eigenartig, nach dem, was sie kurz vor den Winterferien zusammen getan hatten, jetzt wieder normal miteinander zu reden. Eigentlich wunderte es Harry vor allem, dass Juan nicht ein einziges Mal gefragt hatte, wie es ihm danach ergangen war. Nicht einmal, ob er letztlich Dumbledore in die Hände gefallen war oder nicht. Die Ferien tauchten in ihren Gesprächen nicht ein einziges Mal auf, fast, als wollten sie beide alles, was damit zu tun hatte, so schnell wie möglich vergessen. Harry seine Konfusion und Juan… nun, wer wusste schon, was in seinen Ferien geschehen war?

Das einzige Mal, dass sie auch nur annähernd auf das Thema zu sprechen kamen, war, als Harry sich über die fürchterliche Kälte außerhalb des Schlosses aufregte und Juan ihn daran erinnerte, dass er froh sein konnte, nicht ausgewiesen worden zu sein.

Ansonsten… nichts. Doch heute schien Juan aufgeregter zu sein als in all den Tagen zuvor, und Harry war froh, den Grund dafür richtig geraten zu haben: „Du hast irgendwas über das Rätsel herausbekommen, stimmt´s?" Als Juan nickte, konnte er kaum sagen, wie dankbar er dafür war, endlich Ablenkung zu haben von diesen Zweifeln bezüglich Dumbledore und Voldemort, diesem ewigen Hin-und-her, das dennoch in absehbarer Zeit zu nichts führen würde.

„Der Zahn selbst ist die Lösung, anders konnte es gar nicht sein. Er ist ziemlich spitz und gerade, also sowas wie ein Pfeil, verstehst du? Er weist in eine bestimmte Richtung, das vermute ich zumindest. Allerdings…", es klang, als ränge er mit sich selbst, das Folgende zu sagen. „Ja?", fragte Harry ungeduldig. „Tja, es ist so: Ich weiß nicht mehr, in welche Richtung er zeigt. Das heißt…" Er vollendete den Satz nicht, doch das war auch nicht nötig. „Großartig", meinte Harry trocken. „Weißt du, es wäre wirklich nett, wenn du mich diesmal nicht an dem Balken aufhängen würdest", sagte Juan.

* * *

><p>Wenig später hob Harry einmal mehr seinen Klassenkamerad in die Luft, und diesmal gab es dabei keinerlei ungewöhnlichen Vorkommnisse, auch wenn Juan, wieder auf dem Boden, das eigentümliche Bedürfnis überkam, diesen ausgiebig zu küssen.<p>

„Es ist die Statue", meinte er. „Die, die am Ende dieses Ganges steht. Dort muss irgendein Hinweis verborgen sein." Doch trotz ausgiebigen Suchens fanden sie an der Statue keine Inschrift oder ähnliches, die ihnen helfen könnte. Auch Bilder waren nicht zu finden, wie sie manchmal auf den Sockeln anderer Statuen prangten. Nach einer knappen Viertelstunde meinte schließlich Harry- zu seiner eigenen Überraschung: „Was ist, wenn das wieder so etwas ist wie bei diesem Zahn? Wenn das Geheimnis wieder die Statue selbst ist?"

„Ja, das könnte stimmen", sagte Juan langsam, und obwohl es eigentlich nicht sein konnte, hatte Harry das Gefühl, eine Spur Bitterkeit in seiner Stimme zu erkennen. Doch warum nur? Er hatte keine Zeit, weiter darüber nachzudenken, denn er wusste, in wenigen Minuten würde die Duellzauber-Stunde bei Herrn Smirnow beginnen. „Nun, wie auch immer, wir müssen los", meinte sein Freund, und zu Duellzauber gingen sie dann auch.

* * *

><p>„Rodriguez!", brüllte Herr Smirnow, wobei er es tatsächlich schaffte, in dem immerhin dreisilbigen Wort kein „äh" unterzubringen. „Rodriguez, was war das?!" Juan lief trotz seines eher dunklen Teints deutlich sichtbar rot an. „Ein... Entwaffnungszauber?" „Was ist denn der Zweck eines Entwaffnungszaubers?", schnaufte der Lehrer. „Äh… den Gegner zu entwaffnen?" „Und was hat dein <em>Entwaffnungs<em>zauber verursacht?" Juan schien immer kleiner zu werden. „Er hat… eine Blume an der Wand sprießen lassen", murmelte der Spanier. „Und wie genau willst du damit jemanden entwaffnen? Hoffst du, dass er niesen muss oder was?!" „Nein", flüsterte Juan. Der Lehrer trat drohend an den Spanier heran, während der Rest der Klasse zusah, gespannt, was nun geschehen würde. Jeder wusste, dass sich diese beiden nicht wirklich leiden konnten, aber so extrem wie heute, beim Üben eines speziellen Entwaffnungszaubers, der einer Person sämtliche Waffen abnahm, egal, wo sie diese bei sich trug, war es noch nie gewesen.

„Jetzt hör mir mal gut zu, Rodriguez!", giftete Smirnow, jedoch nicht, ohne eine Masse an „ähs" in seine Wutrede einzustreuen. „Seit Anfang des Schuljahres habe ich das Gefühl, du willst mich für dumm verkaufen! Jeder Zauber von dir, der überhaupt etwas bewirkt, verursacht entweder, dass mein Klassenzimmer _verschönert_ wird oder die Wirkung hat nichts mit dem zu tun, was vorgegeben war! Sobald du den Zauberstab in die Hand nimmst, hat man das Gefühl, man ist bei Rodriguez´ großem Glückszaubern! Heute Blume, morgen lange Nase, aber funktionieren tut´s garantiert nicht! Weißt du, was ich zu deinem Zaubertalent zu sagen habe? Entweder du bist zu unfähig oder du willst es nicht können! Würde man eine Libelle auf dich loslassen, würdest die sich doch kaputtlachen, bevor sie dich fertig macht! _Es reicht_, verstehst du mich?! Ich habe keine Lust, einen entweder inkompetenten oder lernunwilligen Schüller zu unterrichten, denn es _bringt einfach nichts_. Du kannst diesen Spruch morgen oder du fliegst raus, verstanden? Am Anfang dachte ich ja, als du diesen Expelliarmus gleich hinbekommen hast, aus dir würde ein ganz guter Schüler werden, aber das ist ja völlig verpufft! Wie lang hast du denn an dem einen Zauber gearbeitet, wenn du jetzt dessen nächste Stufe nicht hinbekommst? Drei Jahre? Schau dir Potter an, der winkt einmal mit dem Zauberstab und kann den Spruch. Wenn dir das morgen nicht auch gelingt, sehen wir uns hier nicht mehr. Die Stunde ist beendet, auf Wiedersehen."

* * *

><p>Harry und Juan gingen aus dem Klassenraum, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Nach einer Standpauke mit jemandem zu sprechen, war immer ein wenig eigenartig, und Harry hatte überhaupt keine Erfahrung dabei. Beinahe unwillkürlich wanderten sie wieder zur Statue, obwohl beiden klar war, dass sie an eben jener kaum einen Hinweis finden würden, der Ort der Suche würde die Bibliothek sein. Sie mussten herausfinden, ob es da nicht irgendwas gab, einen kleinen Hinweis darauf, was diese Statue mit ihrem Rätsel zu tun hatte. Etwas ratlos in dem an die Bücherei angrenzenden Korridor herumgehend, blieb Juan plötzlich stehen und wandte sich Harry zu: „Wie machst du das?"<p>

„Was?"

„Dieser…- ach, nennen wir es mal großzügig einen Lehrer- hat ja nicht ganz Unrecht, wenn er sagt, du bekommst alles hin, was du willst. Einmal mit dem Zauberstab wedeln und schon hast du es! Kein anderer in der Klasse hat so leichtes Spiel damit!" „Naja", murmelte Harry, der spürte, dass das hier ein sehr unangenehmes Gespräch werden könnte, „alles nun auch wieder nicht. In Verwandlung-" Er wurde direkt von Juan unterbrochen:

„Ach, hör doch auf! Du weißt genau, was ich meine!" Juans Miene verzog sich zu einem Ausdruck, der so bitter war, dass er Harry fast körperlich wehtat. „Ich verstehe es einfach nicht … was mache ich falsch?" Als Harry nicht antwortete, sprach der Spanier weiter: „Du … du sagst etwas und sofort passiert es, es fliegt dir einfach zu. Ich … ich will jemanden entwaffnen und mein Zauberstab spuckt einen Strauß Blumen aus." Angewidert betrachtete er das magische Stück Holz, das er bei sich trug.

„Vielleicht hängt es einfach davon ab, wie viel Magie man von Anfang an in sich hat. Und vielleicht … naja, vielleicht hast du davon einfach nicht so viel."

„Ja", sagte Juan leise. „Das scheint die einzige Erklärung zu sein, nicht? Naturgegebenes Talent- tja, kann man nichts machen. Man kann noch so intelligent sein, und dieser fette Vollidiot ist trotzdem besser im Zaubern, einfach, weil die Natur entscheidet, dass es so sein soll! Man kann noch so brillant in der Theorie sein, in der Praxis versagt man dann doch, und der Trottel, der vorher nicht einmal den Spruch korrekt _buchstabieren_ konnte, wird ihn dann doch vor einem meistern!" Während seiner Rede wurde der Spanier immer lauter, es war, als ob über Monate angesammelter Grimm aus ihm heraussprudelte.

„In einem Schachspiel könnte ich jeden aus meinem Jahrgang besiegen. In einem Rätselwettbewerb würde ich die allermeisten problemlos schlagen. Aber wenn es zum Kampf kommt? Dann ist doch derjenige, der heute noch nicht verstanden hat, was eine Rochade ist, mir überlegen, weil die _Natur_ es so _entschieden_ hat!"

Harry fühlte sich hilflos angesichts dieses Ausbruches, mit den Emotionen anderer umzugehen, hatte ihm nie jemand beigebracht. Er wollte helfen, wollte den Schmerz des Spaniers lindern, doch er wusste nicht, wie (und der Hinweis darauf, dass auch Intelligenz eher durch die Natur zugeteilt wird, erschien ihm hier nicht ganz hilfreich). „Vielleicht gibt sich das ja noch, vielleicht kommt ja noch ein … magischer Schub oder sowas, wenn-" Juan unterbrach ihn rüde: „Genau! Sicherlich wird er kommen, genauso sicher, wie du deine Intelligenz in den nächsten Jahren um 200% steigern können wirst."- Harry versuchte, angesichts dieser Bemerkung nicht beleidigt zu sein- „Nein, ich sag dir was: Ich werde den Rest meines Lebens damit zurechtkommen müssen, wegen etwas _schlecht_ zu sein, was ich nie zu entscheiden hatte und nie beeinflussen konnte. Glaubst du, das kann ich? Glaubst du das?" Juans Augen begannen vor Wut regelrecht zu glühen.

Harry überlegte, wie er sich fühlen würde, wenn all das, was ihm jetzt so leicht vorkam, dieser ganze Schulstoff, für ihn zur entsetzlichen Qual würde, obwohl er genau das machte, was auch alle anderen taten. Er wusste es. Er würde alles tun, um das zu ändern. „Nein", wisperte Harry.

„Ganz genau. Niemals. Irgendeinen Weg werde ich finden, irgendeinen, und dann-" ganz plötzlich fiel Juan von der heftigen Rage, in die er sich geredet hatte, wieder in sein normales, immer leicht sarkastisches Verhalten zurück, „-dann schaffe ich es vielleicht auch mal, einen _Arma Demere_ nicht in eine Blume zu verwandeln."

Gegen seinen Willen musste Harry lachen, so abrupt war der Wechsel in Juans Attitüde. Doch dennoch wollte er weg von diesem Thema: „Gucken wir jetzt in der Bibliothek nach dieser Statue?" Die Augen seines Gegenübers verengten sich entschlossen. „Nein. Jetzt lerne ich den verdammten Entwaffnungszauber. _Arma Demere!_" Diesmal spross keine Blume aus dem Aufprallbereich des Zaubers, doch Harrys Zauberstab wackelte auch nur minimal in seiner Hand. Bevor jedoch Juan zu einem Jubelschrei ansetzen konnte, wurden sie einmal mehr von dem eisig kalten Wasser aus der verfluchten Mauer umtost. Dennoch: Ein Anfang war gemacht.

* * *

><p>Nach endlosem Üben im Puppenzimmer, das nicht immer auch nur halb so erfolgreich war wie Juans erster Versuch, gelang es jedoch endlich. Harrys Zauberstab flog aus seiner Hand direkt gegen Juans Stirn, der so perplex war, dass er völlig vergaß, ihn aufzufangen. Harry unterdessen war völlig überrascht, dass es jemandem gelungen war, ihm seinen wichtigsten Gebrauchsgegenstand zu entwenden. Schon seit mehr als einer halben Stunde saß er auf einem Hocker, den er sich aus dem Klassenraum nebenan geholt hatte und las konzentriert ein Buch. An das ständige „Arma Demere" aus dem Mund des Spaniers hatte er sich so gewöhnt, dass er nun absolut verblüfft war, sich ohne Stab wiederzufinden.<p>

„Ich hab´s geschafft", sagte Juan und seine Stimme war voller Unglauben. „Ich hab´s wirklich geschafft. Ich meine, es ist vielleicht ein wenig unvorteilhaft, sich fast ein Auge mit dem heranfliegenden Stab auszustechen, aber abgesehen davon- ich hab´s geschafft!" Niemals hatte Harry ihn derart aufgerührt gesehen; es war, als stünde ein völlig anderer Mensch vor ihm. Doch er sah auch, wie unfassbar erschöpft Juan war und wie viel dieser Erfolg ihm abverlangt hatte. Wenngleich das Training insgesamt erfolgreich gewesen war, wusste Harry nun eines ganz sicher: Juan war deutlich schwächer als er selbst in magischer Hinsicht, wahrscheinlich sogar der Schwächste im gesamten Jahrgang. _Glaubst du, ich kann damit leben? Glaubst du das?_

Nein. Niemals. Auch wenn er jetzt Erfolg gehabt hatte, jemand wie Juan, der intelligent genug war, um solche Fähigkeiten perfekt zu nutzen, würde sich niemals auf Dauer damit zufrieden geben können, kaum etwas davon zu besitzen.

* * *

><p>Dennoch schaffte es der Spanier durch diesen Spruch, doch noch im Kurs Herrn Smirnows zu bleiben.<p>

* * *

><p>Das Rätsel der Statue blieb ein Großes, da es einfach keine Quelle gab, die ihnen irgendetwas über sie sagen konnte. Woher könnte man Informationen über die Statue einer Person bekommen, die man in der Realität nie gesehen hatte, die auf keinem anderen Bild zu sehen war und deren Namen man nicht kannte? Richtig. Nirgends. Einmal hatte Harry versucht, den Zaubertränkelehrer, immerhin ihren Jahrgangskoordinator, zu fragen, doch das hatte er ganz schnell bitter bereut („Früher brauchten die Kinder einmal auf die Statue zu gucken und wussten, wer es war. Aber heute…")<p>

* * *

><p>Jedoch wurde Harry immer mehr durch englische Mitschüler beschäftigt, denen erst nach und nach klar zu werden schien, dass hier der große Held ihres Landes die Schule besuchte; und die ihn, je nach Gesinnung, auf verschiedene Arten ausfragten und -kundschafteten. Im ersten Teil des Schuljahres war dies nur vereinzelt geschehen, doch inzwischen passierte es immer häufiger. Besonders die eher vereinzelt anzutreffenden Mitschüler, deren Eltern einst auf der Seite Dumbledores kämpften, schienen mehr und mehr Interesse an ihm zu gewinnen.<p>

Zu einem besonders penetranten Fall entwickelte sich ein Junge namens Lewis Artikow, dessen Eltern vor dreißig Jahren von Russland nach England gekommen waren, die allerdings zur Aufrechterhaltung der Familientraditionen ihre Kinder weiterhin nach Durmstrang schickten. Allerdings untersagten sie dem Internat, sie in „Weitere Magiearten" zu unterrichten, eine Option, die zwar bestand, aber kaum Verwendung fand.

Harrys unendliche Frustration bezüglich des Jungen wurde vor allem verursacht dadurch, dass er beständig versuchte, ihn zum „rechten Pfad" zu bekehren (vor allem seit den Weihnachtsferien, Juan und Harry vermuteten ein großes Engagement der Eltern in diesem Punkt) und ihn davon zu überzeugen, sich von der Dunklen Magie abzuwenden, was vor allem durch die unerträgliche Offensichtlichkeit und Plumpheit der Versuche zur Qual wurde. Besonders denkwürdig wurde dabei ein Gespräch zwischen Harry und ihm im Februar:

„Hallo, Harry, ich kam gerade zufällig vorbei", grüßte ihn Artikow und schwenkte demonstrativ ein Buch mit dem Titel „Haushaltszauber für Dummies" umher. Harry, der gerade versuchte, einen Schneidefluch zu finden, der auch in der Lage war, Stahl zu durchdringen (etwas, was _Diffindo_ nicht beherrschte), schaute genervt auf: „Hallo"; danach wandte er sich wieder den drei Büchern zu, die er vor sich ausgebreitet hatte.

„Was liest du denn da?" Wortlos zeigte ihm Harry den Titel des Buches. „A-aber das ist Dunkle Magie! Das solltest du nicht lesen!" Harry verdrehte die Augen und versuchte wieder, sich dem Buch zuzuwenden, doch er wurde augenblicklich daran gehindert. „Weißt du, sowas zu lesen verdirbt den Charakter. Gib mir besser das Buch, ich hab sowieso das Gefühl, dass du viel zu oft von Flüchen liest, die andere verletzen könnten." Genervt blickte Harry auf und durchbohrte den Jungen mit einem Blick, von dem er dachte, er sei eigentlich eindeutig genug, doch statt die Warnung zu verstehen, ging Artikow lediglich einen Schritt auf ihn zu, offenbar in der Absicht, die Bücher entgegenzunehmen. „Gib mir schon die Bücher, die sind nicht gut für dich, haben meine Eltern auch gesagt!"

Das reichte. „Wenn du jetzt nicht sofort aufhörst, mir auf den Wecker zu fallen, könnte ich auf die Idee kommen, drei oder vier Flüche aus dem Buch direkt an dir auszuprobieren", zischte Harry. Artikow wich mit aufgerissenen Augen zurück: „S-siehst du! M-merkst du denn gar nicht, was das mit dir macht? Du hast uns alle damals gerettet und jetzt willst du uns verfluchen!"

„Wenn alles, was mich dazu verleitet, andere zu verfluchen, von mir ferngehalten werden muss, wie wäre es dann, wenn du jetzt weggehst?!"

Kurze Zeit später kam ein Brief, in dem eine gewisse Familie Artikow Hilfestellungen in Sachen „moralischer Weg" anbot, den Harry und Juan allerdings dermaßen köstlich fanden, dass Harry sich nicht einmal darüber aufregen konnte.

Das war allerdings der absolute Extremfall, denn die anderen drei-vier Schüler, deren Familien allgemein als dem Licht zugetan bekannt waren und die noch aus England kamen, waren bei weitem nicht so penetrant und fragten ihn nur manchmal, wieso ausgerechnet das Symbol des Lichts sich in Durmstrang eingefunden hatte. Bisher hatte Harry es immer geschafft, diesen Fragen irgendwie auszuweichen. Leider waren die Engländer aus Dunklen Familien auch kaum besser; in ihrer Gegenwart kam sich Harry immer vor wie ein wildes Tier, so, wie sie um ihn herumschlichen und ihn doch fast nie ansprachen. Eigentlich wartete er nur darauf, eines Tages mit einem Stock abgeprüft zu werden.

Ganz anders war es mit sämtlichen Kindern der anderen Nationen, die das Internat besuchten; sie schienen überhaupt kein Interesse an der Berühmtheit in ihrer Schule zu haben, wofür Harry ausgesprochen dankbar war.

* * *

><p>Immer wieder kam er auch mit dem fetten Jungen, German Koslow, in Kontakt, über den sich die Hälfte der Schule mit schöner Regelmäßigkeit lustig machte, was angesichts seiner magischen Fähigkeiten nicht nachvollziehbar, angesichts seines Verhaltens aber nur zu verständlich war. Er hatte sich nämlich zu einem beeindruckenden Talent in „Duellzauber" gemausert und auch seine Leistungen in Verwandlung waren sehr aufsehenerregend. Daher beschloss Harry schließlich, die Rekrutierung von Anhängern für Voldemort, die dieser ja von ihm gefordert hatte, zuerst bei ihm durchzuführen, auch, wenn er keinen Schimmer hatte, wie er das anfangen sollte. Er hoffte, dass seine Intuition ihm einfach zum richtigen Zeitpunkt das Richtige eingeben würde. Vielleicht würde es die Sache leichter machen, dass er selbst an die Abscheulichkeit von Muggeln glaubte und dies daher glaubwürdig rüberbringen konnte.<p>

Nachdem er ein paar Tage gezaudert hatte, ging er schließlich auf German zu und fragte ihn rundheraus: „Sag mal, was hältst du eigentlich von Muggeln?" German, der gerade eine Tafel Schokolade inhalierte, schaute ihn mit schokoverschmiertem Gesicht an, was Harry innerlich vor Ekel zusammenzucken ließ. Noch nie hatte er jemanden gesehen, der ihn so sehr an seinen verfluchten Cousin erinnerte wie German in diesem Moment.

„Naja", nuschelte er mit vollem Mund und sah Harry etwas unsicher an. „Was soll ich denn von ihnen halten? Ich bin immerhin von welchen geboren worden." Autsch. _Das_ hatte Harry nicht gewusst, auch wenn er es sich nun wünschte. Verdammt, dachte er, jetzt sag doch irgendwas, verdammt, irgendetwas, um das in die richtige Richtung zu lenken. Und plötzlich wusste er es.

„Wie haben sie denn reagiert, als sie erfahren haben, dass du ein Magier bist?" German wirkte noch etwas verwirrter, soweit das unter den drei verschiedenen Schokoladeschichten zu erkennen war, die ihn bedeckten (auf dem Tisch lagen noch zwei andere Packungen mit zwei verschiedenen Sorten, die beide leer waren). Harry hoffte bloß, dass er nicht darauf kommen würde, ihn zu fragen, wieso ihn das plötzlich so interessierte, obwohl beide zuvor eher sporadisch in Kontakt gekommen waren. „Sie waren…", German suchte nach Worten, „…eher so… geht so... Weshalb fragst du?"

_Mist._ Sein Gehirn raste. Warum, _warum_ fiel ihm denn jetzt schon wieder nichts ein?

„Weil… ich… nur so", sagte Harry lahm und ging dann ganz schnell Richtung Schlafsaal. Während German ihm befremdet hinterherstarrte und dann kopfschüttelnd weiter Süßwaren in rauen Mengen vernichtete, verfluchte er sich, so unbedarft an die Sache herangegangen zu sein. Fürs nächste Mal würde er in der Beziehung mehr Vorbereitung brauchen.

* * *

><p>Daraus wurde allerdings zunächst nichts. In den nächsten Wochen vereinnahmte vor allem der Sprachunterricht viel Zeit, da es Russischlehrer Sokolow sich zur Aufgabe gemacht hatte, seine in letzter Zeit etwas unterdrückte schlechte Laune in die Menge der Hausaufgaben zu stecken. Allerdings fühlte Harry, dass es bitter nötig war. Schon jetzt, im Februar, ließ der Sprachzauber bereits merklich nach. Teilweise tauchten mitten im Gespräch Wörter auf, die er einfach nicht verstand, obwohl sein Unterbewusstsein immer lauthals schrie, das einst gewusst zu haben.<p>

Ganz besonders bizarr war es aber, wenn er neue Wörter lernte und dann feststellte, dass er diese schon _kannte_. Es war Wissen, ja, aber während das, was er selbst lernte, sich nahtlos in seinen Kopf einfügte, fühlte sich das Wissen, welches ihm durch den Zauber angehext worden war (und welches ja wiederkam, sobald er den Russischraum verließ), einfach völlig _falsch_ an. Er wusste nicht ganz, wie er es beschreiben konnte, aber es war in jedem Falle ein Zustand, der ihm oftmals Kopfschmerzen bereitete. Zu seinem Glück hielt dies aber meist nicht lang vor; das Wissen, was er sich selbst aneignete, verdrängte das andere fast immer nach wenigen Tagen, sobald es sich ihm richtig eingeprägt hatte.

Nur… das Tempo des Unterrichtes reichte nicht. Ihm gingen nun teilweise mitten im Gespräch die Wörter aus (ein Umstand, der teilweise einiges Getuschel und Gekicher auslöste, wenn auch nichts allzu Dramatisches), was ihn nach einem Tag, an dem er sich mit Juan kaum hatte verständigen können, dazu veranlasste, freiwillig zu Sokolow zu gehen, der davon durchaus milde überrascht war, sich aber zu Zusatzstunden bereit erklärte, die solange dauern würden, bis er die Sprache von sich aus fließend sprach. Auf die Frage, welcher Dilettant ihm denn diesen verkorksten Sprachzauber angehext hätte (anscheinend war es wohl nicht ganz üblich, Kopfschmerzen beim Erlernen von neuen, aber doch schon vorher bekannten Wörtern zu verspüren), antwortete Harry lieber nicht.

* * *

><p>Der Einzelunterricht war zunächst in dem Russisch-Klassenzimmer vorgesehen und vom Lehrer zunächst auch mit erstaunlicher Geduld vollführt (er schrie Harry nicht an, wenn er mal etwas nicht wusste), zumindest, bis ihm zum dritten Mal das Lehrerpult gegen das Schienbein getreten hatte; ab da war es aus mit der Ruhe. Sokolow forderte viel, und Harry stellte fest, dass ihm das Lernen der Sprache plötzlich auch deutlich leichter fiel, auch, wenn er nicht wusste, weshalb. Innerhalb von zwei Wochen, in denen insgesamt 30 Stunden Russisch stattfanden, meisterte er die Sprache. Auch wenn er so eine gewisse Ahnung hatte, dass da irgendetwas nicht stimmte, so tat er es doch schließlich mit der Begründung ab, es immerhin irgendwie geschafft zu haben.<p>

* * *

><p>Als der Februar sich dem Ende zuneigte, fanden Harry und Juan endlich auch heraus, wie man das Rätsel um die Statue lösen könnte (etwas, was Harry zudem noch von dieser eigenartigen plötzlichen Lernfähigkeit hinsichtlich der russischen Sprache ablenkte, die jetzt zu größter Langeweile im Russischunterricht führte, was aber den Lehrer nicht zu interessieren schien). Es war- einmal mehr- Juan, der darauf kam, dass man auf dem Plan von Durmstrang, der noch immer in allen möglichen Sprachen in mehreren Korridoren hing, nachsehen könnte, wie der Mann, den diese Statue zeigte, benannt war. Tatsächlich führte dies zum Erfolg; schon nach kurzem Dechiffrieren der arg verschnörkelten Lettern auf dem Plan fand der Spanier heraus, dass die Person, die sie suchten, Rikkir Regarrk hieß.<p>

Harry und Juan waren begeistert, denn sie ahnten bereits, dass bei dieser Person der letzte Hinweis versteckt sein könnte und sie waren sich auch nahezu sicher, dass sie in diesem Jahrgang keinerlei Konkurrenz beim Lösen der Aufgaben hatte. Die allermeisten hatten bereits beim ersten Rätsel frustriert aufgegeben und fluchten in regelmäßigen Abständen darüber, dass dies deutlich zu schwer gewesen war. Es schien, als könnten sie sich gleich im ersten Jahr einen großen Namen in Durmstrang machen und gerade Juan freute sich darauf, sich endlich abseits des Unterrichts, in dem Sprüche verlangt wurden, die er nicht beherrschte, bemerkbar machen zu können. Bei Harry war dieser Ehrgeiz nicht ganz so stark ausgeprägt, da er mit den Zaubern keinerlei Probleme hatte (auch wenn ihn einige der schwierigeren Bücher oftmals zur Verzweiflung brachten und er sicher war, ohne Juans teilweise sehr hilfreiche Erklärungen längst schon frustriert mit dem Lernen aufgehört zu haben).

Und als zusätzliche Motivation gab es noch den Preis…

* * *

><p>Anfang März schließlich fand Juan in einem vergilbten Lexikon im spanischen Teil der Bibliothek (offenbar gab es keine englische Übersetzung des Buches, was Harry als ausgesprochen unfair empfand) etwas, das ihnen beim Rätsel weiterhalf: Regarrk, ein früherer Schulleiter Durmstrangs, war am 18.12.1653 im tiefsten Winter in Russland auf eigenartige Weise in seinem Haus erfroren. Trotz eines offenen Feuers und mehrerer Wärmezauberer war er selbst kalt wie Eis gewesen und seine Körpertemperatur hatte weit unter -50°C gemessen, was ebenfalls kälter als die damalige Außentemperatur war, wodurch sein Tod umso rätselhafter wurde. Es konnte nach Aussage des Buches niemals aufgeklärt werden, was wirklich geschehen war, denn der Körper Regarrks wurde kurz vor seiner Untersuchung durch Zauberer des russischen Zaubereiministeriums von einem Unbekannten entführt; durch Zufall wurde allerdings Tage später noch sein Kopf entdeckt, der vom Hals gebrochen zu sein schien, komplett unverwest und noch kälter als der Körper.<p>

„Kein Wunder, dass wir so lange gebraucht haben, ihn zu finden", meinte Juan. „Schulleiter Durmstrangs haben ja anscheinend irgendwie ein wenig Angst davor, allzu bekannt zu werden. Fast jede Statue, an der wir hier vorbeikommen, sieht abgesehen von dem goldenen Sockel aus, als würde eine Kameralinse explodieren, sollte man die Gestalt fotografieren. Und abgesehen davon will man ja unbedingt, dass niemand weiß, wo dieses wunderbare Schloss liegt."

„Aber wenn das nie aufgeklärt wurde", sagte Harry, „was soll das dann für ein Hinweis sein?" „Oh", machte Juan, „das ist eigentlich klar: Das geschah doch vor 400 Jahren, richtig? Genau. Dieses Buch hier sieht aus, als wäre es vor 6000 Jahren geschrieben worden und das Spanisch darin bewirkt, dass ich mir selbst mit dem Ding auf den Kopf schlagen möchte. Mit anderen Worten: Es ist fast genauso alt wie dieser Schulleiter. Wahrscheinlich kannte man damals das betreffende Tier einfach nur nicht, und dass es ein magisches Tier oder ähnliches gewesen sein muss, dürfte angesichts des Rätsels ja klar sein."

„Wie kommst du eigentlich immer auf sowas?", fragte Harry voll Bewunderung, auch wenn er sich eingestehen musste, dass auch ein Fünkchen Neid dabei war. Warum nur konnte er nicht auf so viele Dinge achten und solche Schlussfolgerungen ziehen? Juans Miene jedoch verschloss sich und wurde wieder ein wenig bitter: „Ich bin nicht ganz so nutzlos, wie meine magischen Fähigkeiten vermuten lassen." Harry war ein wenig verwirrt; so hatte er das doch überhaupt nicht gemeint und der Spanier müsste das eigentlich auch wissen. Allmählich ging ihm Juans Selbstmitleid hinsichtlich seiner schwachen Magie auch ein wenig auf den Geist: „Du weißt genau, wie ich das meine." Der Ausdruck des Spaniers wurde ein wenig weicher, auch wenn ein Funken Bitterkeit noch immer in seinen Augen glomm: „Ich weiß. Aber… ach, nicht so wichtig. Lass uns den Fokus lieber auf unsere Aufgabe legen." Harry war zwar noch immer sehr verwundert, sagte aber nichts weiter.

Schon ein paar Minuten später hatte Juan es gefunden. Das Gefühl von Triumph ergriff beide, als sie erkannten, dass sie die ersten sein mussten, ansonsten wäre längst ein Gewinner bekannt gegeben worden; sie hatten es geschafft und jetzt mussten sie das Tier nur noch finden! Es war nur noch ein so kurzer Weg bis zur ewigen Erinnerung als der diesjährige Sieger des durmstrangschen Wettbewerbes!

* * *

><p><em>Der arktische Eisbeißer<em>

_Diese bis zu 3 Meter lange Echse ist ausschließlich in der Arktis beheimatet und gehört zu den aggressivsten Kreaturen des ewigen Eises. Die Kreatur wurde erst im Jahre 1921 durch einen Zufall von einem schottischen Experten für magische Heilpflanzen entdeckt, der ursprünglich nach Überresten der - Morpheusdistel suchte._

_Im Gegensatz zu sämtlichen anderen Echsen liebt der arktische Eisbeißer die Kälte und sucht nach ihr. Es wird vermutet, dass sein Kreislauf aus Stoffen besteht, die schon bei Temperaturen unter null zu Gasen werden. So besteht sein Blut mutmaßlich nicht hauptsächlich aus Wasser, sondern aus flüssigem Sauerstoff. Die Außenhaut des Eisbeißers besteht aus reinem, festem Kohlenstoffdioxid, der eine Temperatur von etwa -100°C hat, was es für sowohl gleich- als auch wechselwarme Tiere völlig unmöglich macht, ihn ohne extreme Kälteverbrennungen zu berühren._

_Wie der Eisbeißer es schafft, sich auf solche Temperaturen herunter zu kühlen und dennoch seine natürlichen körperlichen Funktionen zu erhalten, ist noch nicht geklärt. Man vermutet eine extrem energieaufwändige magische Reaktion, die es für den Eisbeißer unabdingbar macht, mindestens zweimal wöchentlich größere Mahlzeiten zu sich zu nehmen._

_Da der Eisbeißer Nahrung erst bei Temperaturen unter -100°C verdauen kann, ohne sich ernsthaft zu verbrennen, besitzt er ein naturgegebenes Mittel, seine Beute auf diese Temperatur herunter zu kühlen: Den _glazialen Reißer_, sein auch über die Grenzen der Fachwelt bekannt gewordener Kältebiss. Mittels Giftdrüsen in den Zähnen injiziert er ein Sekret in seine Opfer, das diese innerhalb von wenigen Stunden erkalten lässt. Die Zusammensetzung des Giftes ist gänzlich unbekannt, da es noch niemandem gelang, ein Exemplar dieses Tieres näher zu untersuchen; vor allem aufgrund der temperaturbedingten Schwierigkeiten; allerdings wird eine Art stark verstärkt wirkendes Kochsalz vermutet, welches Energie absorbiert und so den Körper völlig erkalten lässt._

_Es ist sehr unwahrscheinlich, jemals einem dieser bizarren Tiere zu begegnen, selbst innerhalb der Arktis. Sie sind extrem selten, obwohl bisher keine natürlichen Feinde festgestellt werden konnten, was die Ansicht einiger Experten für magische Wesen stärkt, dass sie sehr streitbar sind und schon aus kleinsten Anlässen auch Artgenossen töten._

_Sollte man einem Exemplar dieser Gattung begegnen wollen, wäre es ratsam, am kältesten Ort der Arktis nach ihm zu suchen, da der Eisbeißer diese Orte sucht. Bei Temperaturen über 0°C schmilzt die Außenhaut des Eisbeißers und er stirbt, weshalb man, sofern man einen Wärmezauber parat hat, nichts von ihm zu befürchten braucht._

* * *

><p>„Eine Sache macht mich stutzig", murmelte Harry. „Wieso, was denn? Ist doch großartig!" Die Angst, die Juan normalerweise angesichts eines solchen Raubtieres empfinden würde, war wie weggeblasen von der Aussicht, endlich einen großen Erfolg zu haben. „Naja, dafür, dass sie nicht wollen, dass man weiß, wo Durmstrang liegt, wird hier aber ziemlich eindeutig gemacht, wo man es finden kann. Ich meine, wie sollen wir das Vieh denn finden, wenn nicht direkt in der Nähe des Ausgangs? Glaubst du wirklich, dass man so offensichtlich zeigen würde, wo das Schloss ist?"<p>

Juan schaute ihn an und schien zu überlegen. Einen erschreckenden Moment lang dachte Harry, dass sein Freund jetzt sagen würde, dass sie die ganze Zeit auf der falschen Spur gewesen waren, doch dann tat Juan es mit einem Winken ab: „Wir haben sämtliche Rätsel richtig beantwortet, wir müssen Recht haben!"

* * *

><p>„Soso, das Rätsel habt ihr also gelöst, ja?", fragte ihr Jahrgangsleiter und Zaubertränkelehrer, Herr Dmitrijew, den sie, nachdem sie eine Woche lang nichts anderes getan hatten als Wärmezauber zu üben, angesprochen hatten. „Nein, sagt mir die Antwort noch nicht, ich darf euch ohnehin erst verraten, ob sie richtig ist, wenn ihr den entsprechenden Beweis mitbringt. Und nein, vor euch war bisher noch keiner bei mir, aber ihr solltet euch eventuell trotzdem beeilen. In allen Jahren zuvor waren zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon die Hälfte der Preise vergeben. Zeigt nur wieder, dass die Schule hier auf dem absteigenden Ast … wo war ich?- ach ja, die Ausgangserlaubnis.<p>

Die werdet ihr bekommen, aber vorher müsste ich noch wissen, wohin ihr wollt." „Wieso das denn?", fragte Harry. „Nun, dieses Schloss liegt etwa 1300 Meter unter dem Meeresspiegel. Wenn ihr durch die Tür schreiten würdet und sie wäre nicht auf einen bestimmten Ort eingestellt, würdet ihr auch genau da rauskommen. Und dann würdet ihr vom Wasserdruck zerquetscht werden und als ein Haufen matschiger Flundern wieder hier reinkommen- ja, Potter, da brauchen Sie mich gar nicht so groß anzuschauen. _Ja_, der Astronomieturm liegt über dem Wasser, aber der hat auch nichts mit dem eigentlichen Schloss zu tun. Ansonsten könnte man ihn ja eventuell von oben sehen und so das Schloss orten und _nein_, ich werde _nicht_ erklären, wie genau es funktioniert, dass man trotzdem nur ein paar wenige Treppenstufen hochzusteigen braucht, um dorthin zu gelangen."

„Und wieso erklären Sie uns das nicht gleich, wenn wir an diesem Schloss ankommen? Es steht nicht einmal auf diesem Plan!", sagte Harry, der von diesen Worten völlig überrascht wurde- er hätte also auch mitten in einem Alligatorennest landen können, wenn das Tor falsch eingestellt gewesen wäre, als er durchging? Das war durchaus erschreckend.

„Nun… unser Schulleiter ist der Ansicht, dass jedes magische Schloss seine Geheimnisse und Mysterien braucht, um es interessanter zu machen", sagte Herr Dmitrijew und lächelte zum ersten Mal, seit Harry ihn kannte. „Der Schulalltag wäre doch langweilig, wenn es nicht noch Ecken gäbe, von denen niemand Genaues weiß, oder? Ich kann euch verraten, dass Durmstrang meiner Meinung nach die Schule mit den meisten magischen Tricks ist. Über die nächsten Schuljahre werdet ihr zweifellos noch viel zu entdecken haben. Außerdem, wie wolltet ihr denn sonst zum kältesten Punkt der Arktis kommen?"

Harry und Juan schlugen die Augen nieder- Harry hatte einfach einen „_Weise mir den Weg_"-Zauber gelernt, um das zu bewerkstelligen, weil sie eben davon ausgegangen waren, dass Durmstrang nah an dem betreffenden Punkt lag.

Der Lehrer fuhr fort:

„Fakt ist, es gibt eine Möglichkeit, diese Tür auf bestimmte Orte, die allerdings nicht durch Schutzzauber geschützt sein dürfen, einzustellen. Wenn ihr das nicht tut, kommt ihr irgendwo raus, es kommt drauf an, wohin derjenige wollte, der zuletzt hinausgegangen ist. _Normalerweise _ kommt man auf diesem Wege zu unseren Ländereien. Mr. Potter hier hatte ein wenig Pech und ist auf seiner kleinen _Exkursion_ im arktischen Eis gelandet. Denkt jetzt aber nicht, dass unsere Ländereien im Vergleich sonderlich warm wären, ganz im Gegenteil, eine viel höhere Temperatur als in der Arktis dürfte auch im _Sommer_ nicht zu erwarten sein. Und die Schneestürme… früher hatten wir das halbwegs im Griff, aber heute-"

„Könnten Sie uns bitte jetzt hinauslassen?" Der Lehrer seufzte und blickte zur Decke: „Natürlich, wozu sollte man mir auch zuhören? _Ja, kann ich_. Aber _nein_, ihr würdet _nicht_ dort hinkommen, wo ihr wollt. Also nennt mir bitte einen Zielort." „Wir wollen zum kältesten Punkt der Arktis", sagte Harry und blickte dem Lehrer direkt in die Augen, um zu sehen, ob eine Reaktion kam. Er meinte, einen Funken Erstaunen zu sehen, aber wirklich nur einen _Funken_, und dieser verschwand ebenso schnell, wie er gekommen war. Harry vermochte nicht zu sagen, ob dies gut oder schlecht war, doch dann ging der Lehrer wortlos mit ihnen nach oben und öffnete die Tür.

„Dort, wo ihr herauskommt, wird eine kleine hölzerne Hütte sein. Ich würde euch ein wenig Beeilung empfehlen, die verschwindet nämlich nach spätestens sechs Stunden wieder und _danach_ hättet ihr ein kleines Problem, wieder zurückzukommen. Nun denn, brecht auf!"

„Warten Sie einen Moment", sagte Harry plötzlich, als sie gerade das Schloss verlassen wollten. „Man kann von dieser Tür aus zu jedem Ort gelangen? Wenn man nur weiß, wie?" „Nein", antwortete der Lehrer lapidar. „Und jetzt raus, ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit." An dieser Stelle griff Juan in die Diskussion ein: „Aber… aber das ist doch hier sicher irgendwie gesichert, oder? Wenn wir in dem Eis einbrechen oder so, dann ist doch sicherlich jemand da, der uns rettet?" „Nein", sagte Herr Dmitrijew. „Wir lassen euch da auf grausamste Weise erfrieren und sterben, weil wir ohnehin schon zu hohe Schülerzahlen haben und sicherlich wird auch kein fähiger Zauberer in der Nähe sein, der euch bei… ungeplanten Schwierigkeiten helfen kann. Da müsst ihr ganz allein durch, tut mir leid. Viel Spaß!" Mit einem letzten Augenverdrehen und einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabs schubste er sie zur Türe heraus und kurz darauf fanden sich Harry und Juan in einer schneeweißen Landschaft wieder, die von kaum einem Sonnenstrahl beschienen wurde. Es herrschte graue Dämmerung, als würde die Sonne gerade auf-oder untergehen, aber von Wolken verdeckt sein. Und es war _kalt._ Die Wärmezauber, welche sie beide hervorzubringen versuchten, funktionierten nicht, so übermächtig war die Kälte, es war, als würde die Magie in der Luft erstarren und keinerlei Wirkung hervorbringen. Harry erinnerte sich noch gut an das letzte Mal, als er in der Arktis gewesen war. Damals hatten Temperaturen von etwa -20°C geherrscht. Das hier war ein völlig anderes Kaliber. Nie im Leben wäre er darauf gekommen, dass hier so etwas wie Leben existieren könnte, denn die Temperaturen erschienen ihm selbst jetzt schon unerträglich. Eines stand fest: Sie mussten schnell sein, ansonsten gab es keine Chance zu hoffen, dass sie noch in der Verfassung sein würden, irgendetwas hinsichtlich des Tieres zu tun.

Harry blickte sich um. Er war in einem kraterähnlichen Tal gelandet, welches von allen Seiten von hohen Eiswällen umgeben war. Hier kam nichts und niemand jemals heraus. Wovon sollte sich ein Wesen wie der Arktische Eisbeißer hier ernähren? Das Buch musste falsch gelegen haben, hier konnte nichts existieren, hier war es zu kalt, zu unwirtlich- ein stechender Schmerz pfiff durch seinen Kopf, als er diesen bewegte. Sein Körper protestierte bereits gegen die unfassbare Kälte; sie waren sich ihrer Sache viel zu sicher gewesen, hatten vollends auf die Wärmezauber gebaut und kaum die passende Kleidung eingepackt- wobei Harry bezweifelte, dass es so etwas wie passende Kleidung für einen Ort wie diesen überhaupt gab. Er konnte von Glück sagen, dass es in diesem Tal komplett windstill war, ansonsten wäre es absolut nicht mehr zu ertragen gewesen. Noch nie hatte er solch extreme Kälte erlebt.

„R-r-regulier d-die T-temparatur", bibberte es da neben ihm. Juans Lippen waren bereits blau angelaufen und schienen seltsam brüchig zu sein. Erst verstand Harrys Gehirn nicht, was er meinte- wie sollte er denn hier die Temperatur regulieren?- doch dann traf es ihn. Die Wärmezauber! Kein Wunder, dass sie nicht funktionierten, von Natur aus sollten sie die Luft in direkter Umgebung des Menschen auf über 20°C erhitzen, was in diesem Fall einen Temperaturunterschied von fast 70°C bedeutete. Das schaffte der Zauber nicht. Dazu war er, Harry, zu schwach, zumindest auf Dauer. Aber 0°C mussten doch möglich sein! Das wäre zwar noch immer kalt, aber ihre Kleidermontur würde dafür wenigstens ausreichen… hoffentlich.

Mit schwankenden Händen schwang Harry seinen Arm und intonierte den Zauberspruch. Und tatsächlich: Augenblicklich trat eine Verbesserung ein, es war zwar noch immer nicht schön, aber es war _erträglich_. Doch eines wusste er: Auf gar keinen Fall hätte er die Kraft, auch auf Juan einen solchen Zauber zu legen, denn schon dieser Eine schien seine magischen Reserven mehr anzuzapfen als gedacht. Vielleicht hätten sie diese Zauber nicht im warmen Schloss üben sollen. Juan hatte wohl dasselbe gemerkt, denn seine Leidensmiene verwandelte sich rasch in einen Ausdruck echter Panik. Immer wieder schwang er seinen Zauberstab, doch es gelang nicht, es schien, als würde er sich einmal mehr in solchen Sachen selbst im Wege stehen, doch dann… „Ich hab´s geschafft!"

„Los, lass uns suchen. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich diesen Zauber lange halten kann", sagte Harry. „Ich auch nicht", presste Juan zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor; dies alles schien ihn noch deutlich mehr zu erschöpfen als Harry. „Aber das Suchen können wir uns sparen." Er brauchte Harry nicht zu sagen weshalb. Ein arktischer Eisbeißer lief in weiter Ferne, angelockt von der möglichen Beute, direkt auf sie zu. Das Tier sah furchtbar aus.

Sein Kopf war nicht mehr als ein augenloser Eisklotz, in den zufällig ein Maul gehauen wurde, welches keinerlei Zähne hatte, was man sehen konnte, weil es permanent weit offen stand wie die Schnauze eines Nilpferds. Sein Leib war ebenso klobig, überall ragten vereiste Zacken wie spitze, lange Furunkeln hervor und nichts an ihm erschien symmetrisch. Das vordere linke Bein hatte einen eigenartigen Knick, als wäre es gesplittert und das Tier humpelte furchtbar. Seine Bewegungen wirkten nahezu roboterartig und vollkommen ungelenk. Einfach alles an diesem Wesen war _falsch_ und asymmetrisch und dennoch war es ausgesprochen schnell. Es bohrte eiszapfenartigen Klauen in den vereisten Schnee und hatte somit optimale Haftung auf dem glatten Boden, welche es trotz der offensichtlich fehlenden Gelenkigkeit in eine erstaunlich hohe Geschwindigkeit ummünzen konnte. Immer wieder brachen dabei Klauen ab, die einfach im Eis stecken blieben und keinen Zweifel ließen, was sie als Beweis mitbringen konnten, sobald sie ins Schloss zurückgekehrt waren. Doch erst einmal mussten sie das Wesen besiegen oder es zumindest irgendwie ablenken. Im selben Moment, in dem Harry durch den Kopf schoss, dass sie dazu Wärmezauber brauchten, die hier nicht _funktionierten_, stöhnte Juan neben ihm vor Anstrengung auf, verdrehte die Augen und fiel in Ohnmacht. Der Strom der Wärme, welcher um Juan gewesen war, hörte augenblicklich auf und Harry wusste, dass er nun- ganz auf sich allein gestellt- schnell sein musste, sonst würde Juan erfrieren, so, wie er da ohne jeden Schutz auf dem gefrorenen Boden lag. Er feuerte einen schwarzmagischen Fluch in Richtung des alptraumhaften Tiers, doch es geschah etwas, das er noch nie gesehen hatte: Der rotgoldene Strahl des Fluches traf das Wesen zwar, zerbrach jedoch einfach an seiner von Knoten übersäten eisigen Haut.

Das Tier war nun schon beängstigend nah gekommen, es musste mit weiter über 100 Stundenkilometern unterwegs sein, wenn man die Entfernung bedachte, die vormals zwischen ihnen geherrscht hatte. Nur noch 500 Meter trennten die beiden. Harry wusste, er durfte sich jetzt nicht bewegen, sonst wäre Juan, der mit fast schwarzen Lippen vor ihm lag, völlig ungeschützt. Sein Gehirn raste, es musste doch irgendetwas geben, was es diesem Wesen unmöglich machte, näher zu kommen, irgendetwas, was Wärme… Wärme… FEUER! Natürlich, er brauchte nur Feuer herbeizuzaubern und schon würde das Tier- „_Incendio!_" Dampf stieg von dem Punkt auf, auf den er gezeigt hatte, doch es tat sich nichts- hier, in dieser Eiswüste, hatte das Feuer keinerlei Nahrung, die es hätte speisen können.

Das groteske Tier war inzwischen ganz nah an ihn herangekommen, sprödes Eis flog beiseite, als es durch die kälteste Wüste der Nordhalbkugel stürmte. Und Harry wusste, jetzt war es zu spät, es gab nichts mehr, was er tun konnte. Voller Verzweiflung hielt er seinen Zauberstab erneut auf das Wesen, welches jetzt nur noch wenige Meter entfernt hatte und _wollte_ einfach, dass es brannte, _wollte_, dass es jetzt sofort verging. Ohne jeglichen Zauberspruch wäre das eigentlich nutzlos gewesen, doch Harrys Magie erinnerte sich noch daran, wie man auch ohne diese Hilfsmittel einfach nur durch puren Willen etwas entzündete. Und sie setzte dieses Wissen sofort um.

Äußerlich war dem Wesen für die ersten paar Sekunden kaum eine Veränderung anzusehen, doch dann schien es ganz sanft in ihm zu leuchten- ein paar wenige Augenblicke nur. Doch das genügte, damit die in der Echse enthaltenen Flüssigkeiten Wasserstoff und Sauerstoff ihren Aggregatszustand änderten und zu Gasen wurden. Gase mit hohem Explosionspotential, um genau zu sein. Eine weiße Stichflame stieg aus dem Inneren des klobigen Geschöpfes auf und zerriss es. Eisige, grobzackige Klumpen gefrorenen Kohlenstoffs flogen umher, und einige trafen Harry schmerzhaft an der Stirn. Doch Harry hatte keine Zeit, um sich über seinen Triumph zu freuen oder seinen Kopf zu reiben, denn im nächsten Moment traf ihn ein Zauberspruch in den Rücken und Dunkelheit umhüllte ihn.

* * *

><p>Als Harry geweckt wurde, war sein Körper vollkommen steif und verfroren und er spürte kaum mehr seine Körperteile. Dennoch, er konnte nicht mehr als ein paar Minuten auf dem Eis liegend verbracht haben, denn es war nicht so, als ob er seinen Körper überhaupt nicht bewegen könnte. Und er war nicht länger allein. Über ihm stand ein Mann, der so grausig aussah, dass er am liebsten gleich wieder die Augen geschlossen hätte. Ein Mann in seinen späten 70ern, von einer respektablen Größe und mit einem vollkommen kahlen Schädel, doch das war nicht das Furchtbare an ihm:<p>

Nein, das Entsetzliche waren seine Augen. Beide mochten früher einmal hellblau gewesen sein, doch nun waren sie eingetrübt und ohne jeden Glanz, sodass Harry vermutete, dass der Mann mit ihnen nicht sehen konnte. Das linke Auge war durchzogen von einem äußerst hässlichen Riss, der offenbar niemals verheilt war und das gesamte Auge verunstaltete, während die Iris des anderen in einem fleckigen Gelb angelaufen war und sich an den Rändern sogar schwarz darstellte, als habe das Auge zu faulen begonnen.

Über seinen Augen befand sich ein schwarzes, viereckiges Gerät mit unzähligen Linsen darin, die wie Bullaugen aussahen und sich unablässig wie ein Insekt hin und her bewegten. Harry wusste es nicht genau, aber da der Mann nicht sonderlich orientierungslos wirkte, vermutete er, dass sie zum Ersatz der Augen diente. Dennoch, allein, diesen Mann zu beobachten, war eine Qual für die Augen und Harry wandte schnell den Blick ab.

„Keine Kälteverbrennungen, hm? Hast Glück gehabt, muss ich sagen, nicht so wie dein Freund da. Könnt froh sein, dass Herr Dmitrijew mich gewarnt hat, dass hier wer in Gefahr geraten könnte. Normalerweise hätt´ ich erst in ´ner Viertelstunde nachgesehen, und dann- ach, egal." Die Stimme des Blinden war heiser, als sei sie seit Jahren nicht benutzt worden, und doch lag in ihr eine nahezu unmerkliche, stille Kraft. Obwohl Harry gebührend eingeschüchtert war, konnte er doch nicht widerstehen, eine Frage zu stellen; denn es war schließlich ausgesprochen eigenartig, dass man an solch einem gottverlassenen Ort einem Fremden begegnete: „Wer… wer sind Sie?"

Einige Linsen bewegten sich in Harrys Richtung, während die anderen auf Juan gerichtet blieben und die Finger des Mannes den Jungen behutsam abtasteten. „Alphard Silky. Hüter der Geheimnisse und Ländereien von Durmstrang." Besonders gesprächig war er nicht, dieser Silky, was allerdings auch an seinem heftigen englischen Akzent liegen könnte. Dennoch, diese Erklärung warf mehr Fragen auf, als sie beantwortete, und auch, wenn er gern von dem Mann erfahren wollte, wie es um Juan stand, so konnte er dennoch nicht widerstehen, zuerst etwas anderes zu sagen: „Ich hab Sie hier noch nie gesehen." Weitere Linsen wandten sich ihm zu. Es sah gespenstisch aus, wie sie sich windend und leise knirschend über das viereckige Gerät bewegten.

„Ich geh nicht allzu gern unter Leute, wie du dir vielleicht vorstellen kannst. Respekt übrigens. Die meisten müssen kotzen, wenn sie mich so lange anstarren wie du gerade", antwortete er mit einer seltsam bitteren Stimme, die ganz und gar fern von diesem Moment schien. Bevor Harry erneut den Mund aufmachen konnte, fuhr Silky fort: „Was deinen spanischen Kumpel angeht: Der hat sich einige kräftige Erfrierungen eingefangen. Schätze, dass sie ihm das ein oder andere Bein amputieren müssten, wenn wir hier bei den Muggeln wären."

Harry schaute ihn einigermaßen entsetzt an, allerdings winkte Silky unwirsch ab: „Kein Grund, besorgt zu sein. Hat aber trotzdem Glück gehabt, der da. Hätte ich euch fünf Minuten später bemerkt, wäre es knapp geworden für seine linke Hand. Nun ja, davon abgesehen…" Er schwenkte den Zauberstab und Juan erhob sich von selbst in die Luft. Eine Frage jedoch brannte Harry trotz der immensen Kälte, die er fühlte, noch auf der Zunge: „Wie haben Sie uns gefunden?" „Ist eine meiner Aufgaben hier an der Schule. Überwache halbstündig den näheren Umkreis des Tores, und wenn einer in Gefahr ist, kann ich helfen. Sollte er dumm genug gewesen sein, außer Sichtweite des Tores zu gehen, kann ichs leider nicht. In eurem Fall wurde mir vorher gesagt, dass ich ein Auge drauf haben sollte. Nun geh ins Schloss, bevor deine Körpertemperatur noch weiter runtergeht."

Das brachte Harry wiederum auf eine weitere Idee, und mit beinahe zu Schlitzen verengten Augen fragte er: „Wissen Sie, wer das war?" Der seltsame Mann starrte mit seinen blicklosen Augen in die Leere, doch nahezu sämtliche Linsen waren nun auf Harry gerichtet. „Nein. Aber wenn du´s rausfindest, würde ich mir an deiner Stelle vorher überlegen wie ich damit umgehe."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, unsicher, was der Mann damit meinte und wollte gerade noch fragen, wie Silky sie überwachen konnte, wo der Mann doch nie im Schloss zu finden war, da war Alphard Silky plötzlich verschwunden. Hätte Juan nicht im selben Moment begonnen, in Richtung Tür zu schweben, hätte er die gesamte eigenartige Begegnung glatt für eine Illusion gehalten.

Ganz in seine Gedanken versunken, kam er erst wieder zur Räson, als Juan zum zweiten Male mit dem Kopf voran gegen die hölzerne Tür der Hütte prallte, und machte, dass er ihm das Tor öffnete.

Wie schon bei der Hinreise umgab ihn für einen Augenblick ein grelles, weißes Licht, und kurz darauf stand er wieder in dem kleinen Zwischenraum zwischen dem Astronomieturm und dem Rest des Schlosses. Eigentlich plante er, Juan die Treppe hinunter zu folgen und ihn zum Krankenflügel zu begleiten, zu dem er höchstwahrscheinlich zu fliegen bestimmt war, doch etwas anderes lenkte ihn ab.

Zwei große, breitschultrige Jungen standen in einer Ecke des Raumes, offensichtlich im Gespräch mit Herrn Dmitrijew. Harry wusste zunächst nicht, wer sie waren, doch dann fielen ihm auf einmal doch zwei Namen ein. José Hanjour und Nektar Farkow. Der eine Spanier und der andere Russe, waren sie beide doch in vielerlei Dingen, wie in ihrer Statur und ihrer Liebe für essbare Dinge, extrem gleich. Nektar war am Anfang aufgrund seines ausgesprochen seltsamen Vornamens getriezt worden, doch nach nur einem Monat war das alsbald erstorben, da er ein gewisses Gefühl dafür hatte, sich selbst Respekt zu verschaffen. Dabei ging er keineswegs subtil vor; jeder, der ihn geärgert hatte, wurde in naher Zukunft mit dem ein oder anderen blauen Fleck vorgefunden.

Doch Nektar war keineswegs nur ein dummer Schläger; er war unter anderem unter den fünf besten Zauberern im Fach „Duellzauber". Sein Freund José war da etwas anders, denn obwohl auch er nicht unbedingt zu den magisch unbegabten Schülern gezählt werden konnte, so schien er dennoch keinerlei akademischen Ehrgeiz zu besitzen. Er begnügte sich damit, Dinge für sich selbst zu wissen, wobei es ihm egal war, ob der Lehrer etwas davon mitbekam, was er wusste. Die einzige Ausnahme war- ausgerechnet- das Fach Zaubertränke, weshalb Herr Dmitrijew ihn außergewöhnlich gut leiden konnte und nicht einmal in trauriges Seufzen verfiel, wenn er ihn ansah.

Harry wusste abgesehen davon nicht viel über das Duo, abgesehen davon, dass Juan José offenbar kannte und absolut nicht leiden konnte. Doch das war es auch nicht, was sein Interesse weckte. Vielmehr war es die Tatsache, dass Nektar, gerade, als er den Raum betrat, voller Freude verkündete: „Wir haben´s geschafft, wir haben das Rätsel gelöst, Herr Dmitrijew, es ist dieses Vieh… dieser… oh, verdammt, dieser… genau, dieser Arktische Eisbeißer!" Dabei ließ er unablässig die Kralle hin und her schweben, welche er vor sich in die Luft levitiert hatte und welche begonnen hatte, allmählich zu schmelzen. Der Lehrer sah ihn mit unverhohlenem Misstrauen an, auch wenn Harry meinte, einen Funken Bestätigung darin zu erkennen: „Das bezweifle ich doch arg, dass _ihr _das ganz allein rausgefunden habt, aber die Regeln sind da ja bemerkenswert eindeutig: Es gewinnt, wer als Erster den notwendigen Beweis mitbringt und nicht, wer als Erstes nach draußen geht. Nun denn, wer klug genug ist, das zu schaffen- _egal, wie_- der hat auch den Preis verdient."

An dieser Stelle kicherte José. Und plötzlich wusste Harry, was hier gespielt wurde, erinnerte sich an ein kleines Detail, dass er beinahe vergessen hatte, welches aber dennoch noch in den Tiefen seines Geistes schlummerte.

_Erleichtert hob Harry den Zauber auf, hatte dabei aber nicht bedacht, dass Juan sich noch in der Luft befand. Erst in letzter Sekunde krallte sich der Spanier an dem Balken fest, auf dem sich der Zahn befand, allerdings nicht, ohne dabei ein schrilles Quieken auszustoßen._

_Von irgendwo in der Bibliothek war ein helles Kichern zu hören- und Harry war sich ganz sicher, dass er nicht der Urheber davon war. Das konnte nur eines bedeuten: Sie wurden beobachtet! Sofort kam ihm folgende Befürchtung: Irgendjemand, dem es an der Fähigkeit mangelte, Rätsel zu lösen, hatte die Idee gehabt, sich einfach an die Fersen anderer zu heften und zu sehen, wie diese die Aufgaben bewältigten- und nun hatte dieser Jemand zumindest die Lösung für die erste Aufgabe gefunden._

Diese verdammten schleimigen Ratten! Harry spürte, wie sein Ärger wuchs und er kaum noch in der Lage war, ihn zu kontrollieren. Unterdessen fuhr Herr Dmitrijew fort: „Die anderen Erstklässler werden informiert werden, dass sie nicht länger suchen müssen, ihr könnt ein wenig herumlaufen und euren wohlverdienten Ruhm ernten und am Ende des Schuljahres wird eine große Preisverleihung stattfinden."

Die beiden Jungen blickten sich ein wenig unsicher an. Sie schienen sich nicht ganz im Klaren darüber zu sein, ob der Lehrer wirklich gut fand, was sie getan hatten, doch dann, kurz bevor er sich zum Gehen wandte, sagte Herr Dmitrijew noch: „Dennoch, das war eines jeden Strategiemeisters würdig. Gut gemacht!" Mit unverhohlenem Stolz tätschelte er José die für einen Elfjährigen unverschämt breite Schulter und ging dann die Treppen hoch in Richtung Astronomieklassenzimmer. Harry, der noch immer in der Tür stand und der das ganze Gespräch über versucht hatte, nicht vor blinder Wut auf die beiden loszugehen, wurde von ihm nicht bemerkt.

Auch Farkow und Hanjour sahen ihn erst jetzt. Beide hatten einen schalkhaften, schadenfrohen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt. Eigentlich hätte Harrys Blick sie warnen müssen, doch offenbar fürchteten sie seine Leistungen im Fach Dunkle Künste nicht genug, um davon abgeschreckt zu sein. Harry war unglaublich zornig darüber, dass sie ihn erst in einer derart lebensgefährlichen Gegend betäubt- denn nichts anderes konnte dieser Zauberspruch im Rücken gewesen sein- und dann auch noch Ruhm dafür eingeheimst hatten. Doch den beiden schien das nicht zu reichen. „Na, Potter?", fragte Farkow grinsend. „schockgefrostet, oder warum stehst du da so?" Er lachte. Doch nicht lange. Kurz darauf hörte das Lachen auf, und ging in einen furchtbaren Schrei über.

Als er unter furchtbaren Schmerzen zu Boden ging, war sein letzter Gedanke, dass er soeben womöglich seinen letzten Fehler gemacht hatte.

Und Nektar wollte und wollte nicht aufhören zu schreien. Harrys Zorn war jedoch noch lange nicht befriedigt, auch wenn es sich großartig anfühlte, so unfassbar großartig, selbst die Ausführung der Gerechtigkeit in die Hand nehmen zu können. José stand noch immer da und konnte sich nicht bewegen, zu geschockt von dem, was er da sah. Harry hingegen wollte, dass es niemals aufhörte, dieses Gefühl der Macht mit der zusätzlichen Befriedigung, jemanden _zurecht_ zu bestrafen. Gefangen in jenem Rausch wurde ihm nicht klar, dass dieses Geschrei hörbar sein würde. Für ziemlich viele Menschen im näheren Umkreis.

Im selben Moment, in dem sich aus der Richtung des Astronomieturms die Schritte Herrn Dmitrijews näherten, traf Harry ein weiterer Fluch, der ihn in die Bewusstlosigkeit sinken ließ.

* * *

><p>Harry wachte zirka drei Stunden, nachdem er den Jungen gefoltert hatte und in Ohnmacht gefallen war, erneut auf, diesmal im Angesicht Signora Phimestos, die ihn mit besorgter Miene fragte, was mit Nektar Farkow und José Hanjour geschehen war.<p>

Harry fürchtete sofort, sein kleiner Ausrutscher könnte entdeckt worden sein, doch auch ihm war es unerklärlich, was genau sich da ereignet hatte. Beide Jungen waren vor wenigen Sekunden verschwunden. Aber Herr Dmitrijew war doch in diesem Moment nach unten gekommen, musste ihn doch gesehen und den Fluch auf ihn gefeuert haben! Und er musste eigentlich auch wissen, wo die Jungen waren, wenn man es so betrachtete.

Er traute sich jedoch nicht, seinen Verdacht der Lehrerin mitzuteilen, einfach aus Angst, dass sie doch noch herausfinden könnte, was er trotz allen Trainings mit ihr dem Jungen angetan hatte. Auch wenn eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf ihm sagte, dass es genau das Richtige gewesen war, dass er es _verdient _hatte, so war ihm doch klar, dass Phimesto das geringfügig anders sehen könnte. Doch die Lehrerin nahm ihm die Mitteilung des Verdachtes ab, indem sie einfach sehr ernst fragte:

„Weißt du, mit wem du die beiden zuletzt gesehen hast?" Harry wusste, er konnte jetzt nicht lügen, zu groß war die Gefahr, dass irgendwer anders ihn gesehen hatte- und dann war da noch der merkwürdige Wildhüter… „Das war mit Herrn Dmitrijew. Er hat mit ihnen geredet, und ging dann weg, und dann… dann kam er kurz darauf wieder runter und hat mich mit einem Betäubungsfluch getroffen." Die schwarzen Augen der Lehrerin bohrten sich in seine Grünen. „So? Gut. Das dürfte Beweis genug sein." Sie runzelte die Stirn und ein Ausdruck höchster Entschlossenheit und Konzentration erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. Dann wandte sie sich mit wirbelndem Umhang in Richtung Treppe. „Wo wollen sie hin?", fragte Harry, während er ihr hinterher hastete. „Vielleicht kann der Junge noch gerettet werden", sagte sie und blickte starr geradeaus.

Nachdem sie drei Treppen heruntergerannt und einer offensichtlich völlig verirrten, sich von selbst bewegenden Kommode ausgewichen waren, waren sie endlich an den Privaträumen von Herrn Dmitrijew angelangt. „Weg hier, Potter!", rief die Lehrerin, als sie bemerkte, dass er ihr gefolgt war. „Sie sind hier ganz sicher nicht von Nutzen! _Bombarda_!" Die schwere Steintür zerbarst augenblicklich und gaben den Blick auf den Zaubertränkelehrer frei, welcher heftig hochschreckte, als er das laute Geräusch vernahm.

„Aber, Signora, was, was wollen Sie hier?", fragte er, offensichtlich völlig entsetzt und in heller Panik. Phimesto drückte ihn mit nur einem Schwenk ihres Zauberstabs gegen den Stuhl. Ein weiterer Schwenk. Fesseln legten sich um ihn und er wurde fest an seinen Bürostuhl geklammert. Herrn Dmitrijew entwich ein indifferenter Entsetzenslaut, doch da hatte die Lehrerin für Weitere Magiearten den Raum bereits wieder verlassen. Harry stand noch immer wie erstarrt da. Der Zaubertränkelehrer hingegen schien sich allmählich aus seiner Schockstarre zu befreien.

„Potter, helfen Sie mir! Sie ist offensichtlich völlig übergeschnappt! Geben Sie mir meinen Zauberstab, damit ich mich befreien kann!" Doch Harry tat nichts dergleichen, er stand einfach nur da und sah mit ungläubigem Blick den Lehrer an. Für ihn war es völlig klar, dass dieser für diese Ereignisse verantwortlich war und auch, wenn er nicht verstand, _warum_, so wusste er doch, dass er ihm nicht trauen, nicht einmal zuhören durfte.

Die normale typische Tranigkeit war vollkommen von Herrn Dmitrijew abgefallen, aber das war wohl zu erwarten, wenn man gefesselt an einem Stuhl saß und jeden Moment eine hochaufgeregte Expertin für Dunkle Künste wiederkehren könnte.

Plötzlich hörte Harry die Stimmen von Karkaroff und Signora Phimesto näherkommen und versuchte schnell, sich hinter der nach außen geöffneten Tür zu verbergen: „Das war eine ausgesprochen unüberlegte Aktion, Imanuela, was ist, wenn der Junge nicht die Wahrheit sagt?" „Hat er." „Woher willst du das wissen? Du weißt, ich komme in Teufels Küche, wenn publik wird, dass ich Lehrer grundlos angreife, du _kennst _meine Reputation!" „Legilimens. Er lügt nicht." „War das notwendig? Du _weißt_ doch, dass das an Schülern-!" „Jetzt halt endlich die Luft an, Igor! Zwei Schüler sind in Gefahr, darum kann man sich dann später kümmern- hier wären wir." Die beiden Lehrer bemerkten die Gestalt nicht, welche neugierige Blicke in das Zimmer des Lehrers warf.

Herr Dmitrijew warf sich, sofern das die Seile erlaubten, noch immer im Stuhl umher, doch er konnte nichts tun. Während Karkaroff erst kurz etwas ratlos in der Tür stand, griff Signora Phimesto nach einem kleinen Fläschchen, auf dem _Veritaserum _stand. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung griff sie in seinen Nacken und zwang ihn zum Schlucken.

„Wie ist Ihr Name?"

„Aleksandr Dmitrijew." Die Stimme des Zaubertränkelehrers war vollkommen ausdruckslos, seine Augen glasig. Vorsichtig wagte Harry einen Blick auf ihn, obwohl er wusste, dass er bei diesem Verhör wahrscheinlich nicht willkommen war.

„Haben Sie etwas mit dem Verschwinden von Nektar Farkow und José Hanjour zu tun gehabt?"

„Ja."

„Wo sind die beiden jetzt?", griff Karkaroff ins Gespräch ein.

„Hanjour liegt in der metallbeschlagenen Kiste mit der Aufschrift „Bezoare", Farkow habe ich in den Schrank in der hinteren rechten Ecke des Raumes gesteckt, wo er mit einem Schweigezauber belegt und an die Kleiderstange gefesselt wurde."

„Warum haben Sie-", wollte Karkaroff nachhaken, doch Phimesto unterbrach ihn: „Dazu ist später noch Zeit, wir müssen den Jungen befreien. Was haben Sie mit Hanjour getan, Herr Dmitrijew?" „Ich habe ihn versehentlich mit einem zu lange gehaltenen „Aero None"-Fluch erdrosselt und ihm dann das Bein abgetrennt. Danach geriet ich in Panik, weil ich nicht wusste, was ich mit den Leichenteilen tun sollte und habe sie im Koffer mit der Aufschrift „Bezoare" platziert, welchen ich nun ins Meer werfen wollte."

Als Phimesto den Koffer öffnete, war Harry sich plötzlich nicht mehr allzu sicher, ob er wirklich an diesem Ort sein wollte und blickte schnell in eine andere Richtung. So etwas durch den Rausch der Magie zu erleben war etwas ganz anderes als wirklich zu sehen, was es anrichtete. Die Wirkung der Dunklen Magie war grauenvoll, das war einfach nicht zu bestreiten und doch… das, was Voldemort in seinen Brief geschrieben hatte, war in gewisser Weise genauso richtig wie die Meinung, dass die Dunkle Magie schlicht böse war.

Er wusste einfach nicht, was er denken sollte, doch er kam auch nicht dazu, sich weiter tiefschürfende Gedanken über dieses Thema zu machen, da Signora Phimesto ihn entdeckte und kurz darauf die Tür mit einem lauten Knall vor ihm zuschlug.

Das war Harry jedoch gar nicht so wichtig in diesem Moment. Er wusste, er musste einfach irgendwem erzählen was hier geschehen war. Mit schnellem Spurt lief er Richtung Krankenflügel.

* * *

><p>„Es ist für uns alle ein entsetzliches, beklagenswertes Vorkommnis, welches sich vor wenigen Stunden in diesem Schloss ereignet hat", gab Karkaroff am Abend mit einer Miene des Mitleids, von der niemand wusste, ob sie gespielt oder echt war, bekannt. „Einer unserer jüngsten Schüler, José Hanjour aus der spanischen Stadt Barcelona, starb an den Folgen eines furchtbaren Übergriffs von einem Mitglied unseres Kollegiums, dem ich unter normalen Umständen vollkommen vertraut hätte. Sein Freund, Nektar Farkow, erlitt schwere innere Blutungen und wird nun auf der Krankenstation behandelt. Nun, ihr fragt euch sicher, wer dies verursachte? Die Rede ist von Aleksandr Dmitrijew, unserem Lehrer für Zaubertränke."<p>

Entsetztes Murmeln brach in der Menge der Schüler aus, keiner von ihnen hätte so etwas gerade von diesem Lehrer für vorstellbar gehalten. Immer diese traurige Miene, der resignierte Blick- und nun sollte gerade dieser Mann etwas so Furchtbares getan haben? Es war einfach nicht möglich. Und doch stand Karkaroff dort und erzählte ihnen genau das.

„Ich versichere euch, es kommt für mich ebenso unerwartet wie für alle anderen hier, allerdings berechtigt euch das NICHT dazu, jetzt in Gemurmel auszubrechen. Wir kennen den Grund für sein Handeln noch immer nicht, allerdings hoffe ich, das in Kürze bekanntgeben zu können. Ich bitte euch allerdings inständig um Eines: Verfallt jetzt nicht in Angst oder Panik! Es gibt keinerlei Rechtfertigung dafür, sich innerhalb dieser Mauern zu fürchten. Ein solcher Fall ist eine Ausnahme und wird auch immer eine bleiben; so etwas kommt nicht wieder vor!

„Dennoch ist dies ein schwarzer Tag für Durmstrang und jeden, der diese Schule besucht oder sie sein Zuhause nennt. Um dem Toten und dem Verletzten zu gedenken, hisse ich die Grabesflaggen Durmstrangs!"

Die Teppiche an den Wänden, normalerweise mit Gold und dem Wappen Durmstrangs, einem großen schwarzen Wolf auf meergrünem Grund, bestickt, färbten sich schwarz. Die Flaggen, in jeder Ecke der weiträumigen Halle eine, taten es ihnen gleich. Der Raum verlor augenblicklich viel von seinem Glanz, einfach nur dadurch, dass die Wanddekorationen nun alles Licht schluckten und ihn so extrem trist aussehen ließen.

„Eine Sache habe ich noch bekanntzugeben. Der Unterricht für Zaubertränke fällt in der gesamten nächsten Woche aus, danach wird ein Vertretungslehrer bekanntgegeben. Die Prüfungen werden aufgrund derselben Sache mit Ausnahme von Jahrgang fünf und sieben ebenfalls nicht stattfinden. Alle lernunwilligen Vollidioten unter euch können sich jetzt freuen", rief Karkaroff, doch die Stimmung war so gedrückt, dass niemand erfreut aufsprang.

* * *

><p>Als Harry Juan zwei Tage nach diesen Ereignissen im Krankenflügel des Schlosses besuchte- dem wohl einzigen Raum im ganzen Komplex mit einem überwiegenden Anteil an weiß, der Harry fast blendete- war dessen erste Frage nicht, was weiterhin geschehen war, sondern ganz einfach, wer ihn gerettet hatte. Offenbar hatte er schon genug Versionen der skandalösen Geschichte um Nektar Farkow und José Hanjour gehört. Als Harry es ihm sagte, wog Juan nachdenklich den Kopf hin und her. „Ich würde ihn gern mal besuchen und ihm danken. Immerhin <em>wäre <em>ich ohne ihn nicht hier." „Da kannst du dann aber allein hin", sagte Harry schnell. „Der Kerl sieht aus wie Frankensteins Monster als Zombie." „Wie _was_?!"

Letztlich besuchte Juan ihn doch nicht, vor allem wegen Harrys eindrücklicher und gruseliger Schilderung über das furchtbare Aussehen des Hüters; allerdings versprach er sich, dies in einem anderen Schuljahr vielleicht zu tun.

* * *

><p>Harry und Juan diskutierten nach Karkaroffs Rede noch lang darüber, was genau Herrn Dmitrijew zu dieser Tat bewogen haben konnte, doch nicht einmal Juan, der sonst sehr viel mehr Mitgefühl mit anderen zeigte, konnte sich dazu bringen, Mitleid mit den beiden zu entwickeln. Er sagte es zwar nicht direkt, doch Harry wusste, er würde den beiden nie vergeben, dass sie ihn um die einzige wirklich große Möglichkeit gebracht hatten, sich selbst Anerkennung zu verschaffen, die er in seinem Leben vermutlich gehabt hatte. Und er <em>hasste<em> sie dafür, auch das wusste Harry. Das allerdings auch, weil Juan es mehrfach selbst in äußerst blumigen Worten geäußert hatte. Beide jedoch kamen in der Causa „Dmitrijew" nicht weiter als bis zum Entschluss, dass der Lehrer eben irgendwo zwischen Depression und chronischer Ewiggestrigkeit wahnsinnig geworden war. Eine andere Erklärung schien es nicht zu geben, auch wenn es Juan und Harry dennoch sehr spanisch vorkam, was dort geschehen war.

* * *

><p>Als Nektar Farkow wieder aus dem Krankenflügel kam, versuchte Juan sein möglichstes, eine Begegnung mit ihm zu vermeiden. „Eines Tages werde ich ihn auch nochmal dafür bezahlen lassen, dass er uns das genommen hat", sagte er düster zu Harry. „Wenn meine magische Macht irgendwann mal wachsen sollte, zumindest. Aber ich werde dafür <em>sorgen<em>, dass sie wächst." Farkow versuchte ebenfalls, ihn zu vermeiden, aber nicht nur ihn. Die Entführung hatte offensichtlich schweren Schaden bei ihm hinterlassen; er wirkte ängstlich und glich kaum mehr dem Jungen, der er einst gewesen war, so unglaublich viel unsicherer war er in allem, was er tat.

* * *

><p>Auch Igor Karkaroff dachte noch lange über diese Ereignisse nach, dies allerdings hauptsächlich wegen stündlich erscheinenden Heulern von Hora Hanjour, der Mutter von José, welche ihn in schnellem Spanisch und mit tränenerstickter Stimme anschrien, dass er seinen Posten niederlegen sollte und das ein Nachspiel haben werde und wegen besorgter Briefe der anderen Eltern, die Angst hatten, das Ereignis könne sich wiederholen. Während die Heuler stillschweigend erduldet wurden, versuchte er, auf möglichst viele Briefe möglichst sachlich und rational zu antworten, um einen möglichen Schülerschwund zu verhindern. Er hoffte nur, niemand würde die Historie des Schlosses genauer beleuchten, aber angesichts der Geheimniskrämerei um Durmstrang war das höchst unwahrscheinlich.<p>

* * *

><p>Ende März erhielt Harry einen erneuten Brief von Voldemort, dessen Inhalt ihn allerdings außerordentlich verwirrte:<p>

_Harry, ich komme gleich zum Punkt: Such auf gar keinen Fall nach mir während der Sommerferien. Dies wird vorerst mein letzter Brief an dich sein. Lass dich nicht von dem alten Narren beeinflussen, weder jetzt noch irgendwann. Du weißt selbst, wie gut er lügen kann. Momentan sind die Ratte und ich ganz in der Nähe des Ortes deiner Entscheidung._

_Antworte mir nicht auf diesen Brief, zu groß ist die Gefahr, dass er abgefangen wird. Verhalte dich ruhig, wir werden ein andern mal Kontakt aufnehmen._

_Vorlost_

Voldemort musste ausgesprochen große Angst vor einer eventuellen Entdeckung durch den Schulleiter haben, wenn er es sogar vermied, von sich selbst in der dritten Person zu schreiben und Hogwarts als „Ort deiner Entscheidung" bezeichnete. Aber Harry hatte eine gewisse Ahnung, er würde im Sommer erfahren, was genau dort geschehen war. Zumindest, wie er glücklich bemerkte, befreite ihn das wenigstens erneut von seiner Aufgabe, neue Mitglieder für den Dunklen Ordens anzuwerben, etwas, wofür er noch immer nicht den geringsten Ansatz hatte. Er wusste, irgendwann würde er sich damit beschäftigen müssen, doch fürs Erste war er dieses Problem los.

* * *

><p>Der neue Lehrer für Zaubertränke war völlig anders, als jeder von ihnen erwartet hatte, und er schaffte es ebenfalls, auch das Fach völlig anders erscheinen zu lassen, als jeder es kannte. War Zaubertränke zuvor den Allermeisten als eines der langweiligsten Fächer erschienen (das Spannendste war Etikette, aber nicht unbedingt wegen des begeisternden Lehrstoffes, sondern mehr wegen der Eskapaden des Lehrers, obwohl auch der seit den Weihnachtsferien etwas ruhiger geworden war), so stieg es jetzt in der Gunst vieler auf, vor allem in der von Juan, der sich schnell zu einem der besten Schüler in diesem Fach entwickelte, weil er darin eine große Möglichkeit sah, sich endlich trotz seiner mangelhaften magischen Fähigkeiten zu beweisen.<p>

Schon die erste Rede des Lehrers reichte, um die Aufmerksamkeit eines Großteils der Schüler zu erwecken:

„Guten Morgen, allerseits. Ich bin Maestro Vir Krasor, eigentlich Mitarbeiter des Russischen Instituts für Magische Braukunst. Von dem, was ich aus den Aussagen verschiedener Schüler ziehen konnte, war euer Unterricht für Zaubertränke bis jetzt von erschreckend geringer Qualität. Schulleiter Karkaroff bat mich aufgrund der letzten Ereignisse, hierherzukommen, und ich werde zumindest bis zum Ende des Schuljahres bleiben, dann sehen wir weiter.

Aber kommen wir zum Thema: Unterricht für Zaubertränke sieht in Schulen meist so aus, dass irgendein Rezept an die Tafel geklatscht wird und das dann gebraut werden soll. Nahezu euer gesamtes Zaubertränkebuch besteht aus Rezepten! Und ich sage euch: _Das_ hat _nichts_ mit der eigentlichen Faszination Zaubertränke zu tun. Zaubertränke, das ist die höchste Kunst der Magie, weil man hierfür nicht einfach ein gewisses Maß an magischer Macht, sondern _Köpfchen_ braucht! In Zaubertränke ist es nicht einfach nur wichtig, konzentriert brauen zu können, zumindest bei mir nicht. Andere Lehrer mögen das anders handhaben, aber ich setze meine Schwerpunkte nun einmal nicht so wie diese.

Es ist zwar sehr schön, wenn man, um ein populäres Beispiel zu nehmen, Vielsafttrank brauen kann. Es ist zwar sehr schön, wenn die Zutaten des Felix Felicis aufzählen kann. Es ist zwar sehr schön, wenn man weiß, wie zwei Zutaten miteinander reagieren. Aber das alles hat doch _nichts_ mit dem eigentlichen Kern dieser Form von Magie zu tun! Hier geht es darum, Neues zu erfinden, herauszufinden, _warum_ etwas auf eine bestimmte Art reagiert. Ich sage euch, am Ende dieses Schuljahres werdet ihr bereits einige Rezepte in diesem dämlichen Buch verbessern können, auf eigene Faust!

Euer Test am Ende des Schul-Curriculums wird nicht darin bestehen, irgendeinen komplizierten Trank zu _brauen_, sondern einen zu _erfinden_. Wir werden hier nicht irgendwelche Zutaten in einen Kessel kippen, weil wir das so schön von einer Zutatenliste ablesen können, sondern herausfinden, woraus einzelne Trankzutaten bestehen, welche Wirkstoffe sie beinhalten und was sie in Verbindung mit anderen Wirkstoffen verursachen können! Ich mache euch nichts vor, ich sage, das wird kompliziert sein, aber ich sage euch auch: Nichts, wirklich nichts, geht über das Gefühl, einen eigenen Trank entwickelt zu haben und zum ersten Mal seine Wirkungsweise zu beobachten und zu sehen, dass man erfolgreich war.

Also, lasst uns beginnen! Zuerst etwas Einfaches: Wer weiß, wieso Drachen Feuer speien können…? Niemand? Wie ich befürchtet hatte, aber genau deshalb bin ich hier. Also…"

* * *

><p>Während es für Harry teilweise schon extrem schwer war (und auch viele seiner Klassenkameraden darüber jammerten), zu verstehen, warum der eine Wirkstoff mit dem anderen reagierte oder nicht und er nicht immer in der Lage war, dem Unterricht vollends zu folgen, blühte Juan regelrecht auf. Zwar meldete er sich noch immer kaum oder ließ sonst irgendwelche Anzeichen erkennen, dass er mehr wusste als der Rest, aber nahezu immer flüsterte er Harry die Antwort ins Ohr, noch bevor der Lehrer die Frage vollendet hatte. Oftmals sah Harry ihn noch spätabends Zaubertränkebücher lesen, die Maestro Krasor empfohlen hatte. Wenngleich Juan ängstlich und teilweise auch etwas wehleidig war, eines musste man ihm zugestehen: Ehrgeiz besaß er.<p>

* * *

><p>Im Folgenden geschah in diesem Jahr nichts Aufregendes mehr, abgesehen davon, dass Nektar Farkow im Mai von seiner Mutter mit sofortiger Wirkung von der Schule entfernt wurde, was allerdings von Karkaroff und dem Rest des Kollegiums nicht einmal mit einer Ansage gewürdigt wurde.<p>

Als die Prüfungen sich näherten, waren weder Harry noch Juan sonderlich aufgeregt, vor allem wohl, da Zaubertränke nicht geprüft wurde, Harry der theoretische Teil nicht sonderlich wichtig war, da er wusste, dass er den Praktischen in Perfektion beherrschte und Juan wusste, dass er die Theorie konnte und es in der Praxis gar nicht erst zu versuchen brauchte. Auch wenn Juan nach einigen Wochen des Zauderns letztlich noch Herrn Smirnow um Nachhilfe in Duellzaubern bat, weil er gerade in diesem Fach kaum etwas hinbrachte (Signora Phimesto hatte ihn längst aus „Weitere Magiearten" geworfen, ebenso wie die Hälfte der anderen Schüler, sie aber gebeten, es nächstes Jahr erneut zu versuchen, denn gerade die Dunklen Künste würden einem mit fortschreitendem Alter immer leichter fallen), lag dies nicht unbedingt daran, dass er selbst einen derartigen akademischen Ehrgeiz verspürte, sondern mehr daran, dass er keine allzu schlechten Noten nach Hause bringen wollte.

Als die- für beide nicht sonderlich anspruchsvollen- Prüfungen geschrieben und das letzte Bankett gegessen war, stand Karkaroff auf und gab noch, kurz bevor Dumbledore eintreffen wollte, wie er in einem Brief am Tage zuvor angekündigt hatte, eine Rede zum Besten:

„Wer jetzt nicht die Klappe hält, dem wird jedes Testergebnis um eine Note nach unten korrigiert. Sehr schön. Also, bevor ihr alle euch zu acht Wochen Dauerverdummung aufmacht, in denen ihr alles vergessen werdet, was ihr bisher gelernt habt, habe ich noch ein paar Worte und Glückwünsche auszurichten. Zuerst einmal einen herzlichen Glückwunsch an den fünften Jahrgang dieser Schule für die schlechteste Jahrgangsleistung seit 348 Jahren! Fein gemacht, ich bin so stolz auf meine Schüler!" Während der Rest der Schule lachte, blickten nahezu sämtliche Schüler der angesprochenen Jahrgangsstufe peinlich berührt drein.

„Ja, ich weiß, das ist lustig", zischte Karkaroff, und sofort kehrte wieder Ruhe ein. „Der Rest der Jahrgangsstufen hat sich zum Glück tonnenweise mit Ruhm bekleckert und kann sich die höfliche Überheblichkeit daher leisten. Aber bleiben wir nicht dabei, damit nicht alle gleich beleidigt zu ihren Eltern laufen und denen erzählen, dass ich die Wahrheit gesagt habe. Nun kommen wir also zur Würdigung der herausragendsten Leistungen dieses Schuljahres! Die Belohnungen dafür sind- falls derjenige einverstanden ist, Privatstunden mit den jeweiligen Fachlehrern. Guckt nicht so enttäuscht, wir wollen Talente fördern und verteilen keine Schokofrösche mit Sternchen."

Harry war zwar bewusst, dass er in der Prüfung für Weitere Magiearten gut abgeschnitten hatte, aber war dennoch völlig überrascht, als auch sein Name genannt und ihm diesbezüglich Post innerhalb der Sommerferien ankündigt wurde. Nachdem dies jedoch abgeschlossen war, sagte Karkaroff noch etwas, das ihn innerlich zum Kochen brachte.

„Kommen wir nun also zu Verleihung der Preise für den diesjährigen Schulwettbewerb! Im ersten Jahrgang…" Der verdammte Preis, natürlich! Warum nur, _warum_ hatten er und Juan nach den Ereignissen um Nektar und José nicht mehr daran gedacht? Nektar war nicht mehr da und José war, nun ja, nicht einmal mehr am Leben, also konnte keiner der beiden den Preis bekommen! Sie hätten einfach nur noch einmal da rausgehen und sich eine der verdammten Klauen holen müssen, und schon wären sie Jahrgangssieger gewesen!

Harry hörte nicht mehr sonderlich zu, als der Gewinner dann bekanntgegeben und der entsprechende Preis verliehen wurde- eine Eintragung desjenigen im _Täglichen Magikus_, der russischen Tageszeitung der Magie und ein kostenloses Buch eines vom Sieger zu bestimmenden Fachgebietes aus der gewaltigen durmstranger Bibliothek- egal, welcher Sprache. Doch Harry war zu sehr mit seinem Ärger über sich selbst beschäftigt, um viel Aufmerksamkeit zu zeigen, und er konnte sehen, dass es Juan genauso ging. Sie waren beide einfach nur durch Schusseligkeit nicht dort, wo jetzt der Jahrgangssieger stand und das machte beide wütend, auch, wenn es nun ohnehin zu spät war.

Mit einem höflichen „Auf Wiedersehen" verließ Harry innerlich kochend den Saal, wobei er Karkaroffs überaus böse Blicke im Rücken spürte und begann dann damit, langsam und sorgfältig einen unschuldigen Schrank zu zerlegen, der ihm zufällig auf einer Treppe im Weg stand. Wieso, verdammt, konnte er nicht ein einziges Mal im Leben Glück haben?

Genau, als er das dachte, kam ihm ein wohlbekannter weißbärtiger Zauberer entgegen, der offenbar auf dem Weg zum Speisesaal war, und lächelte ihn an.


	52. Eine Dunkle Präsenz

Eine Dunkle Präsenz

Lord Voldemorts neue Behausung war absolut erbärmlich. Es gab kein anderes Wort dafür. Jetzt, in dieser bitterkalten Jahreszeit im Januar, war dies noch deutlicher zu spüren. Das Haus war hölzern, und die Bretter, die es stützten, faulten und waren morsch. Wenn es regnete, bildeten sich feuchte Flecken an Decke und Wänden und überall spross der Schimmel aus der Wand. Wind pfiff teilweise ungehindert durch die Schlitze zwischen den dürren und über die Jahre schwarz angelaufenen Bretter. Nein, man konnte nicht sagen, dass diese widerliche Hütte auch nur ansatzweise eine würdige Residenz für einen Dunklen Lord darstellte, aber darum ging es Lord Voldemort nicht.

Oh, natürlich, er hatte Pettigrew für diesen Vorschlag mehrfach unter einen Cruciatus-Fluch gesetzt, aber das tat er inzwischen schon mehr aus guter Gewohnheit als aus wirklichem Zorn. Auch, wenn er es niemals zugegeben hätte: Er war der feigen Ratte durchaus für dieses Versteck dankbar, obwohl die Qualität mehr als zu wünschen übrig ließ. Denn so nah an seinem größten Feind war der Dunkle Lord seit drei Jahren nicht mehr gewesen. So nah an Hogwarts konnte man eigentlich nicht sein, ohne entdeckt zu werden, es sei denn, man nutzte die einzige Sicherheitslücke, die die nähere Umgebung des Schlosses besaß. Ein Haus, in dem es spukte, ein Haus, das nie jemand betrat und welches damit für das, was er plante, optimal war. Der Junge würde es natürlich erfahren müssen, auf dem einen oder anderen Wege, dass er nur kurz allein zu sein brauchte, unbeobachtet eine kurze Wegstrecke zurücklegen müsste, und schon wäre er bei dem, dem seine Loyalität hoffentlich noch immer galt. Schon wäre er in der Heulenden Hütte.

Doch irgendwie musste er dem Jungen begreiflich machen, dass das, was Dumbledore ihm in den vergangenen zwei Wochen erzählt hatten, schlicht und ergreifend _verkehrt_ war. Der alte Narr, das wusste Voldemort, hatte höchstwahrscheinlich wieder das Moralapostel gespielt und versucht, ihn in einem möglichst schlechten Licht darzustellen. Mit gemeinem Lächeln nahm er ein Stück Pergament, welches ihm Pettigrew aus einem Geschäft in Hogsmeade gestohlen hatte, und begann zu schreiben. Er versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, wie er früher gewesen war, bevor er Hogwarts verließ. Bevor er seinen Gewaltfantasien freien Lauf ließ, als er noch versucht hatte, durch reinen Charme Anhänger zu gewinnen. Und tatsächlich, Worte, von denen er wusste, dass sie den Jungen zumindest insofern beeinflussen würden, dass er nicht zu Dumbledore überlief, flossen ihm so leicht aus der Feder wie vor 50 Jahren jene Worte, mit welchen er Schüler um Schüler zu seinen Gefolgsleuten gemacht hatte.

„Die Leute sind ängstlich, Albus", sagte Minerva McGonagall mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, die ihr ein noch strengeres Aussehen verliehen, als es der verkniffene Mund und der Dutt es ohnehin schon taten. „Man munkelt erneut über die Heulende Hütte, sie erzählen sich Geschichten darüber. Ich war an diesem Wochenende mit den Schülern in Hogsmeade, und es gab nahezu kein anderes Thema. Normalerweise würde ich das Ganze als Geschwätz abtun, aber _Aberforth_… er war dabei, als es geschah, sagte, er habe genau gehört, wie aus der Heulenden Hütte wieder Geräusche zu vernehmen waren." Dumbledore runzelte leicht die Stirn, doch ansonsten hätte man anhand seines Gesichtsausdrucks nicht den kleinsten Hinweis darauf finden können, dass er zugehört hatte.

„Ich muss zugeben, dass mich das ein wenig verwundert. Remus ist seit über 15 Jahren nicht mehr an der Schule, und ansonsten wüsste ich niemanden, der dafür bekannt wäre, solcherlei Geräusche hervorzubringen." McGonagall wollte schon erneut sprechen, doch Albus unterband das, was sie hatte sagen wollen, mittels einer simplen Handbewegung:

„Damit wollte ich keinesfalls ausdrücken, dass ich dir nicht glaube, Minerva. Allerdings ist es dennoch sehr überraschend für mich- und, wie ich zugeben muss, in gewisser Weise beunruhigend. Die Heulende Hütte entstand erst deutlich nach dem Bau von Hogwarts, weshalb wir keine Möglichkeit hatten, den geheimen Zugang zu ihr mit ähnlich starken Schutzzaubern zu versehen. Zwar kommt niemand an der peitschenden Weide vorbei, ohne dass ich davon weiß, aber das ist auch schon so ziemlich alles. Daher muss ich fragen, ob du mir eventuell weitere Details zu erwähnen wüsstest, Minerva?"

„Madam Rosmerta sagte, Aberforth habe ihr von einem Schrei berichtet. Kein Heulen, Albus. Ein _Schrei_." Das genügte völlig. Diese Worte veranlassten Albus Dumbledore dazu, Severus Snape aufzusuchen und ihn zu fragen, ob er wisse, was der Dunkle Lord derzeit plane und ob er eventuell hinsichtlich der Heulenden Hütte von irgendetwas gehört habe, auch wenn es aller Wahrscheinlichkeit hoffnungslos war- wüsste Snape etwas, so hätte er es ihm gesagt. Der Schulleiter wusste, dass etwas in der Umgebung von Hogwarts, von dem er nichts wusste und nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte, was es eventuell darstellte, auf jeden Fall eine große Gefahr sein könnte. Snape wusste nichts.

„Albus, wie Sie sehr genau wissen, habe ich seit mehr als einem halben Jahr nichts mehr von dem Dunklen Lord gehört, abgesehen davon, dass Lucius Malfoy mir angekündigt hat, der Dunkle Lord plane „etwas Großes". Konkreter wurde er nicht. Ich weiß nicht, wie wertvoll oder korrekt diese Information ist, allerdings vermute ich einfach mal, dass Malfoy sich einmal mehr als wichtiger darstellen wollte als er tatsächlich ist- dazu hat er einen gewissen Hang, ganz genauso wie-" Dumbledore nickte einfach nur bestätigend, was genügte, um Snape zum Schweigen zu bringen. „Severus, ich möchte Sie einmal mehr um etwas bitten. Es könnte- nein, es _ist_ zweifelsohne gefährlich, aber unabdingbar, dass Sie das tun. Die jüngsten Ereignisse um die Heulende Hütte in Verbindung mit der Tatsache, dass wir seit Monaten nichts mehr von Lord Voldemort gehört haben, beunruhigen mich zutiefst." Snape hob die Augenbrauen und ein verächtliches Schnauben entwich ihm.

„Sie glauben, der Dunkle Lord ist hier?" Das konnte nicht sein, die Heulende Hütte war das exakte Gegenteil einer adäquaten Behausung für ihn und Dumbledore wusste das. Der alte Schulleiter schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das wäre zu hoch gegriffen. Ich bin aber der Meinung, dass er zumindest etwas damit zu tun hat, da ich mir keine andere Möglichkeit vorstellen kann, wie solcherlei Geschehnisse in der Nähe von Hogwarts ohne meine Kenntnis vor sich gehen könnten. Ich habe einige Theorien zu diesen Schreien, aber ich fürchte, keine von ihnen hält auch nur ansatzweise einer näheren Betrachtung stand. Wussten Sie, dass auch junge Katzen Schreie von sich geben?"

Snape starrte ihn an. Das konnte er doch jetzt nicht ernst meinen. So brillant Dumbledore auch war, teilweise hatte er gewisse Aussetzer, aber diese Theorie wäre ein Aussetzer von ungekannter Größe. „Ihre Theorie beinhaltet Katzenbabies?" „Nicht ganz", Dumbledore schüttelte leicht den Kopf und lächelte versonnen. „Ich wollte Sie lediglich darauf hinweisen, dass das, was dort auf sie wartet, sich nicht näher eingrenzen lässt. Seien Sie am besten auf alles vorbereitet, Severus." Snape konnte nicht umhin, bei sich zu denken, dass der alte Mann gewaltig übertrieb. Ihm fiel nichts ein, was auch nur im Ansatz gefährlich wäre und zugleich, ohne, dass es jemand bemerkte, in der Heulenden Hütte leben konnte. Alle Todesser, die dazu in der Lage wären, kannte er. Sie waren entweder in Askaban oder Lucius Malfoy, und der passte in die Umgebung der Heulenden Hütte _noch _schlechter als der Dunkle Lord persönlich.

Er wollte das Büro schon verlassen, da hielt Dumbledore ihn zurück: „Unterschätzen Sie bitte nicht eine Gefahr, die Sie nicht kennen, Severus. Ich denke auch nicht, dass wir uns sonderlich viele Gedanken machen müssen, aber ich kann auch nicht _garantieren_, dass ich Recht habe", sagte er besorgt und durchbohrte Severus mit dem Blick seiner hellblauen Augen. Aus irgendeinem Grund löste das bei dem Zaubertränkemeister ein gewisses Unbehagen aus, sodass er beschloss, sich doch ein wenig besser auf diese Expedition vorzubereiten. Er hatte schließlich auch nicht vergessen, was beim letzten Mal geschehen war, als er sich der Heulenden Hütte zu sehr genähert hatte.

„Mein Lord", keuchte Pettigrew, und wich gleich darauf angsterfüllt vor dem drohenden Blick der glutroten Augen zurück. „Was ist?", zischte Voldemort. Er hatte Pettigrew _gesagt_, dass er nun damit beschäftigt sein würde, Hogwarts´ Schutzzauber auf Schwachstellen abzutasten und dafür unbedingt Ruhe brauchte, um genügend Konzentration zu ermöglichen. Was immer die Ratte ihm mitzuteilen hatte, es musste wichtig sein, sonst würde sie sich diese Störung nicht anmaßen.

„Die Leute… die Leute hier im Dorf … die reden … ich hab mich umgehört, m-mein Lord, die reden über d-die Schreie. Sie … sie haben etwas gehört bei … öfters", stotterte Wurmschwanz und wurde immer kleiner, während er das sagte. Offenbar fürchtete er eine Bestrafung. Doch trotz des erbärmlichen Gestotters seines Todessers hatte Voldemort genug verstanden, um zu wissen, dass dies alles nur verschlimmern würde. Sein Verstand arbeitete blitzschnell und seine roten, normalerweise zu Schlitzen verengten Augen weiteten sich, als ihm bewusst wurde, was das bedeuten konnte.

Der verfluchte alte Narr … er kannte die wahre Geschichte um die Heulende Hütte mindestens ebenso gut wie Pettigrew. Er musste wissen, dass hier eigentlich niemand sein konnte, der in der Lage war, solche Schreie von sich zu geben. Einmal mehr verwünschte Voldemort seinen unfähigen Diener. Wenn der nur ein wenig kompetenter gewesen wäre, wäre das alles nie geschehen, dann hätte er, Lord Voldemort, den Folterfluch gar nicht erst anwenden müssen. Mit Sicherheit würde Dumbledore irgendjemanden schicken, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Oder selbst erscheinen, aber das hielt er für eher unwahrscheinlich- Dumbledore erledigte solche Dinge normalerweise nicht persönlich, dazu war er sich zu schade.

Eine Flucht war völlig ausgeschlossen. Eine Apparation von der Heulenden Hütte aus würde sich dank der Schutzzauber auf Hogsmeade nachverfolgen lassen (so viel hatte er in seiner Zeit an diesem Ort bereits herausgefunden) und für eine gewisse Zeitdauer einen Aufspürzauber auf sie legen und da Voldemort die Schutzzauber von Hogwarts nicht exakt bekannt waren, wusste er nicht einmal, ob dies überhaupt möglich war- es wäre schon ein erstaunlicher Fehler seitens Dumbledore, wenn er über einen direkten Zugang auf das Schlossgelände keinen Anti-Apparationsbann gelegt hätte. Für den Kamin hatte er kein Flohpulver (die Selbstherstellung war völlig ausgeschlossen, da das Rezept schon seit mehr als einem Jahrhundert von dem Fabrikanten „Floh-Pu" geheim gehalten wurde.*) außer jenes, das in seiner Menge nur für Briefe an Harry, nicht aber für einen gesamten Menschen ausreichte. Wurmschwanz hatte sich bedauerlicherweise damals nicht getraut, noch mehr aus der Winkelgasse zu stehlen.

Der Kamin, den der Dunkle Lord in der Heulenden Hütte errichtet hatte, war zudem auch nicht an das Flohnetz angeschlossen, was bedeutete, dass es völlig ungewiss war, ob er auch tatsächlich da landete, wo er hin sollte. Reisen von Kaminen, die nicht durch das Flohnetz unterstützt wurden, waren immer ausgesprochen unsicher. Voldemort war nur froh, dass er sich immerhin auf das Kommende vorbereiten konnte- die Information über die Schreie hätte durchaus auch so früh zu Dumbledore geraten können, dass er völlig _unvorbereitet_ angegriffen worden wäre.

Am Abend desselben Tages- es war immerhin ein Schultag gewesen und sein Fehlen hätte Aufmerksamkeit erregt, daher machte er sich erst in der Dämmerung auf den Weg- verstaute Snape mehrere Phiolen mit diversen Zaubertränken in seinen Roben. Es war immer gut, auch Dinge bei sich zu tragen, die sich nicht durch einen magischen Schild abwehren ließen. Fast niemand wusste, dass viele Zaubertränke einen solchen Schild durchdringen konnten, sofern ihre Konsistenz nicht zu fest war. Magische Schilde reagierten ähnlich wie ein sehr eng verwobenes Sieb- andere Zaubersprüche prallten entweder davon ab oder zerstörten es durch zu hohe Energie, „normale" feste Materialien konnten es nicht durchdringen, weil ihre Masse dazu nicht ausreichte, doch Flüssigkeiten … das war eine andere Geschichte. Gegen einen Angriff mit Wasser konnte man sich unmöglich mit einem Schild verteidigen, sofern das Wasser nur mit genügend Umsicht vorangetrieben wurde. Dann nämlich tropfte es nicht einfach ab (wie es beispielsweise geschehen würde, wenn man es mit zu viel Wucht gegen den Schild schleuderte), sondern durchdrang das Gebilde an allen möglichen Stellen- ganz wie es geschah, wenn man es über ein engmaschiges echtes Sieb laufen ließ. Dasselbe galt auch für Zaubertränke- wenn sie nur dünnflüssig genug waren.

So ausgestattet machte sich Snape auf den Weg zur Peitschenden Weide, in einer Mischung aus Furcht und düsterer Ahnung hinsichtlich dessen, was ihn erwarten würde.

Die Heulende Hütte hatte dank etwas Magie seitens Lord Voldemort zwei karg eingerichtete Stockwerke mit dem Nötigsten, das sie brauchten, um ohne viel Aufhebens überleben zu können. Er hatte es sogar geschafft, ein Klosett zu errichten, auch wenn es den Namen nicht ganz verdiente. Eine Abwasserleitung gab es nicht, allerdings genügte für solche Zwecke ein simples gemurmeltes „Evanesco". Es war nicht appetitlich, es war nicht würdig eines Dunklen Lords, auf gar keinen Fall, aber es war zweckdienlich und unvermeidbar und falls es ihm gelänge, die Schutzzauber von Hogwarts zu entschlüsseln und letztlich zu zerstören, so könnte es sich letztlich rentieren und einen ausgesprochen großen Sieg für ihn bedeuten.

Der Geheimgang zum Schloss endete an einer hölzernen Tür im ersten Stock saß, dort, wo auch die zwei Tische standen, an denen sie speisten (ein relativ Großer für Voldemort und ein besserer Holzklotz für Wurmschwanz), die auch schon vor ihrem Einziehen dort gewesen war- ansonsten hätte der Werwolf damals ja entkommen können. Genau vor dieser Tür stand Lord Voldemort und erwartete seit einer Stunde regungslos den Besucher, den er mit unfehlbarer Sicherheit erwartete. Spätestens morgen, wahrscheinlich noch heute. Er wusste, umbringen durfte er ihn nicht, da das zweifelsohne Verdacht erregen würde, aber sein Gedächtnis verändern… das konnte er. Mit erhobenem Zauberstab, sämtliche Muskeln gespannt, stand er regungslos an dieser Stelle und seine roten Augen spähten durch die staubverseuchte Luft in die Dunkelheit. Wurmschwanz unterdessen hatte sich erfolglos- trotz seines inzwischen deutlich geringeren Bauchumfangs- versucht, hinter seinem „Tisch" zu verschanzen und wimmerte leise vor sich hin.

Als Snape den Geheimgang durchquerte, den leuchtenden Zauberstab weit vor sich gestreckt, um die Dunkelheit zu vertreiben, und die Tür sah, durchquerte ein Geistesblitz seine Gedanken: Was, wenn, was auch immer sich in dieser Hütte befand, wusste, dass jemand kommen würde? Es war unwahrscheinlich- dann wäre es schon vor Tagen geflohen, wenn es so intelligent war, dass es solche Dinge ahnen konnte; aber immerhin möglich. Der Zaubertränkemeister überlegte, was er selbst an der Stelle der Kreatur im Inneren tun würde, um vielleicht eine Idee zu bekommen, was ihn erwartete. _Deckung suchen. Den Gegner überraschen_. Snape sah die Deckung, die das hölzerne Ding am Ende des Ganges bot, durchaus. Wenn direkt dahinter jemand stünde, hätte er keine Chance. Diese verfluchte Tür musste verschwinden, aber wie? Wenn er sie explodieren lassen würde, dann könnte sich das Wesen das Chaos zu Nutze machen und ihn angreifen- oder fliehen.

Dann durchzuckte ihn ein neuer Gedanke. Er würde einfach… ja, das war brillant.

Voldemort lauschte konzentriert, doch im Gegensatz zu seiner- nun nur noch andeutungsweise vorhandenen- Nase war sein Gehör nicht verbessert worden. Er hörte nichts. Doch etwas sagte ihm, dass jemand gerade jetzt den Gang hinter der Tür entlang schlich, denn irgendetwas wirkte unnatürlich, hier stimmte etwas nicht. Erst wusste er nicht, was es war, doch dann bemerkte er es: Durch die Ritzen der hölzernen Luke schimmerte, fast unbemerkbar, Licht. Licht, dass in einem Gang völlig ohne Fenster einfach _nicht existieren konnte_. Obwohl er es nie zugeben würde, auch der Dunkle Lord hatte Angst, jetzt, wo seine Magie nicht ganz das darstellte, was sie einst gewesen war. Was wäre, wenn tatsächlich Dumbledore hinter der Tür stünde? Ärgerlich wischte er diesen Gedanken fort, ebenso wie die Schweißperle, welche sich auf seiner Stirn zu bilden begonnen hatte.

Sekunde um Sekunde verstrich, doch nichts tat sich. Beinahe unmerklich, nur ganz minimal, begann der Zauberstab des Dunklen Lords zu zittern. Jetzt hörte er etwas. Schritte hinter der Tür, Schuhe mit Metallsohlen scharrten auf der mit Steinen durchsetzten Erde, die den Zugang bildete. Es konnte nur noch wenige Sekunden dauern, bis-

Die Tür bewegte sich. Langsam schwang sie auf, und kurz bevor das, was auch immer nun kam, irgendetwas unternehmen konnte, schnellte sein Körper nach vorn, den Zauberstab hoch erhoben, beschrieb eine simple Bewegung und der Dunkle Lord rief: „_Obliviate!_" Doch er konnte nicht sehen, ob der Zauber auch sein Ziel fand. Im selben Moment, wie der Spruch seinen Stab verließ, explodierte vor ihm die Sonne und blendendes Weiß fraß sich in seine Augen.

Snape stand, jeden Muskel bis zum Zerreißen gespannt, doch äußerlich völlig unberührt, etwa 10 Meter von der Tür entfernt und hob seinen Zauberstab. Schwenkte ihn. Ohne, dass er etwas sagte, begann die Tür aufzuschwingen. Seine rechte Hand krallte sich fester um die beiden Phiolen, die sie umklammerte, sodass sie beinahe ganz weiß wurde. Genau in dem Moment, indem er hörte, wie sich dort drinnen etwas rührte, schleuderte er die beiden Phiolen in Richtung der sich öffnenden Tür, wandte sich hastig ab und schloss die Augen.

Es war keine Explosion zu hören, aber das war zu erwarten. Der Lumica-Trank machte jedes Lebewesen biolumeniszent. Er sollte ursprünglich einfach zur Einschüchterung von anderen Zauberern dienen (der Erfinder hatte seine Gegner damit so sehr beeindruckt, dass sie ihn für einen Zwitter aus Drachen und Menschen hielten und aus lauter Angst im Schlaf ermordeten). In Kombination mit einem halben Liter reinem Blut jedoch war die Wirkung ungleich stärker als bei Einnahme des Trankes durch den Mund, hielt aber auch nur für wenige Sekunden an. Das Blut begann, kaum in Kontakt mit dem Sud und je nach Menge, augenblicklich zu leuchten wie die Sonne und würde jeden Gegner blenden, ausnahmslos jeden. Genau diese beiden Dinge hatte Snape zusammen auf den Boden zehn Meter vor ihm geschmissen. Genau diese beiden Dinge hatten nun seinen Gegner völlig orientierungslos gemacht.

Snape wandte sich wieder dem Eingang der Hütte zu, und wäre beinahe vor Schreck vollkommen in Panik ausgebrochen. Dort stand jemand mit kahlem Schädel, der mit seinen langfingrigen Händen die Augen bedeckt hielt und offenbar an nichts anderes dachte als den Schmerz in diesen. Aber nicht irgendjemand. Snape hatte soeben den Dunklen Lord angegriffen- und es tatsächlich geschafft, ihn abzulenken! Es gab kein Zurück mehr, nun musste er handeln, er musste entweder diese einmalige Chance nutzen oder sterben. Entschlossen feuerte er einen Betäubungszauber in die Richtung des Lords, zielte aber schlecht und traf die aus Erde bestehende Höhlenwand. Einige Erdklumpen stürzten von oben hinab und prallten dumpf auf dem Höhlenboden auf.

Einer von ihnen traf den Grund an einer Stelle, an der die Luft leicht zu flimmern schien. Augenblicklich schoss ein Netz aus der Wand und umschloss den Erdbrocken, zog sich immer fester um ihn, bis er zerbröselte.

Voldemort war vollkommen in Panik. Warum hatte seine Falle nicht funktioniert? Er hatte doch bloß für alle Fälle hinter der Tür gestanden, falls aus irgendeinem Grund nicht alles wie geplant lief. Wer auch immer dort war, er hatte die Falle umgangen und war nun wahrscheinlich auf direktem Weg zu ihm, doch er konnte nichts tun, er war vollkommen geblendet. Ein stechender Schmerz in seinen Augen machte ihn absolut orientierungslos. Sollte es das tatsächlich gewesen sein? Alle seine Pläne- zerstört, nur weil er nicht vorsichtig genug gehandelt und ein-zweimal die dämliche Ratte gefoltert hatte?

In blinder Panik schleuderte er Explosionsflüche in den Tunnel. Der erste davon zerschmetterte die Tür, doch das war ihm egal. Er musste den Gang nur zum Einsturz bringen, dann hätte- wer auch immer sich dort befand- keine Chance. Obwohl er nichts sehen konnte, wusste er, dass er getroffen hatte; er hörte, wie etwas von der Decke des Tunnels zu Boden stürzte. Wenn seine Magie sich schon wieder von dem Kampf mit Dumbledore und dem Einrichten der Hütte erholt hätte, dann könnte er jetzt einfach mit einem starken Abwehrzauber die ganze Hütte schützen, doch so war ihm das nicht ausreichend lang möglich. Voldemort war beinahe zum Lachen zu Mute. Wenn es hier und jetzt endete, wäre dies das wohl unrühmlichste Ende, das sein ausgesprochen kurzer Wiederaufstieg hätte finden können. Er ballte die langen Finger zur Faust. Auf gar keinen Fall durfte das passieren. Explosionsfluch um Explosionsfluch verließ seinen Zauberstab. Er hörte ein Geräusch, das ganz eindeutig herabfallender Erde zuzuordnen war, und er wusste, dass er erfolgreich gewesen sein _musste_, dass er den Angreifer jetzt einfach getroffen oder verwundet haben _musste_, da er sonst schon längst selbst erwischt worden wäre. Genau da prallte ein Fluch gegen seinen linken Arm.

Ein Teil der Höhle explodierte und nur wenige Meter hinter Snape stürzte Erde in auf den Boden. Verflucht! Bevor er den Dunklen Lord treffen konnte, würde er selbst lebendig begraben sein, und das war absolut inakzeptabel. Hastig erschuf er ein Schild, das gerade noch rechtzeitig den nächsten, vollkommen unplatzierten Fluch abwehren konnte. Es vibrierte heftig, als es von Voldemorts Zauber getroffen wurde. Snape wusste, dass er nicht mehr als ein paar von der Sorte ertragen konnte; die Magie seines Lords war zu stark. Ein weiterer Zauber traf den Schild. Noch einer. Sein Zauberstabarm zitterte, es war unmöglich, dieser rohen Kraft zu widerstehen! Der Schild flackerte leicht, und als kurz darauf zwei weitere Flüche mit ihm zusammenprallten, fiel er in sich zusammen. Snape sprang beiseite und wurde um Haaresbreite von den Explosionszaubern verfehlt.

Diese jedoch schlugen dicht hintereinander an derselben Stelle in der Wand ein. Ein großer Teil Erde wurde aus der Wand geschleudert und erfüllte die Luft mit trockenem Staub. Durch diesen Bereich des Zugangs ging ein Riss. Zwei Flüche später folgte der Einsturz. Große, tonnenschwere Erdbrocken fielen von der Decke und krachten mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf den Boden. Snape wusste, er konnte dort nicht mehr zurück, doch das war momentan nicht seine erste Sorge. Wieder flog ein Explosionszauber durch die Höhle und Snape wusste, er musste handeln. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen schleuderte er einen Betäubungszauber in die Richtung, in der er den Dunklen Lord vermutete. Ein dumpfes Krachen. Stille.

Hastig bewegte er sich in Richtung der zerstörten Tür. Er sah Voldemort, wie er am Boden lag, unfähig, sich zu regen und im selben Moment, in dem der Triumpf ihn durchspülen wollte, sah er einen rattengesichtigen Mann angstvoll hinter einer Art Baumstumpf hervorlugen. Einen rattengesichtigen Mann, den es gar nicht geben durfte. Vor Schreck erstarrte Snape zu Eis, sogar seine Miene entglitt ihm völlig. Der andere jedoch bewahrte offensichtlich seine Contenance etwas besser, als es Snape in diesem Moment gelang. Es war unmöglich, auf den Schockzauber noch zu reagieren, der in seine Richtung flog.

„Ein verirrtes Zentaurenbaby, Severus?", sagte Dumbledore amüsiert, als Snape in seinem Büro erschien, um ihm die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen. „Ein erneutes Beispiel dafür, wie oft wir uns unbegründet um Dinge sorgen, bei denen es überhaupt gar keinen Anlass dafür gibt. Ich hoffe, Sie konnten es noch lebend aus der Hütte holen? Es wäre unserem Verhältnis zu diesen Kreaturen sicher nicht ganz dienlich, ein totes Zentaurenbaby aus der Heulenden Hütte bergen zu müssen. Wobei ich mich wirklich frage, wie es da hineingekommen ist. Konnte es schon sprechen?"

„Nein, bloß in ausgesucht hohen Tönen schreien", sagte Snape missgelaunt. Er hatte noch immer Kopfschmerzen von dem erbärmlichen Geflenne des Zentauren. „Schade", sagte Dumbledore. „Aber dennoch bin ich ausgesprochen glücklich, dass sich diese Sache als derart harmlos herausgestellt hat. Vielen Dank für Ihre Mühe, Severus! Es ist doch immer wieder erfrischend, wenn Probleme und Ängste gleich einem Phönix einfach in Rauch aufgehen."

Bei seiner Metapher bedachte Dumbledore allerdings nicht, dass jeder Phönix früher oder später zurückkehren wird, nachdem er zerfallen ist.

In der Folgezeit geschah sehr wenig auf nur irgendeine Art Beunruhigendes, sodass weder Dumbledore noch irgendein anderer Lehrkörper einen weiteren Gedanken an das Thema „Heulende Hütte" verschwendeten. Ganz im Gegenteil, der Unterricht ging so reibungslos vonstatten wie nur selten zuvor- es gab sogar Grund zu der Annahme, dass man in diesem Jahr den Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste würde behalten können, was seit einem halben Jahrhundert ein absolutes Novum gewesen wäre. Professor Quirrel machte eventuell nicht den besten Job, aber sein Unterricht erwies sich als relativ solide. Voldemort verhielt sich weiter erstaunlich ruhig, weshalb die Öffentlichkeit den Angriff völlig vergaß und selbst jene, die wirklich an eine Rückkehr geglaubt hatten, bald davon abkamen.

Das Aufregendste war noch ein Besuch von Fudge, der ihm vorwarf, nach der Attacke auf das Muggeldorf unbegründete Panik geschürt zu haben, allerdings abgesehen davon, ein wenig Wut bei ihm loszuwerden, diente der Besuch keinem bestimmten Zweck (offenbar war einer seiner Auroren, ein gewisser Alastor Moody, um 2 Uhr in der Früh bei ihm im Büro aufgekreuzt und hatte ihm ausführlich von seinen Wahnvorstellungen berichtet, nach denen Lucius Malfoy versuchte, das Ministerium zu unterwandern. Das war natürlich völliger Unfug- erst gestern hatte Malfoy eine großzügige Spende zum Wohle des Ministeriums auf Fudges Konto hinterlegt. Diesen kleinen Fakt ließ er allerdings Dumbledore gegenüber wiederum unerwähnt).

Erfreulich war ebenfalls, dass in diesem Jahr ausnahmsweise eine muggelgeborene Studentin in sämtlichen Klassen ihren Kameraden weit voraus war. Das würde, so hoffte der alte Schulleiter, die Vorurteile gegenüber diesen Leuten ein wenig senken. Es half allerdings nicht, dass betreffende Studentin bisher noch keinen einzigen Freund gefunden hatte und sich mit zunehmender Regelmäßigkeit im Mädchenklo einschloss.

Von Harry Potter hörte er weder Gutes noch Schlechtes, da er beschlossen hatte, den Kontakt mit Karkaroff bezüglich des Jungen erst einmal ruhen zu lassen. Offensichtlich war das Urteilsvermögen des Mannes getrübt, denn mit den Beschreibungen von Harry als „gefährlich" und „gewalttätig" konnte er sich überhaupt nicht anfreunden. Der Junge war erstaunlich zivil gewesen bei ihrer letzten Begegnung, wenn auch am Anfang durch eine für Dumbledore nicht ganz nachvollziehbare Angst- wobei er vermutete, dass Voldemort dafür verantwortlich war- deutlich gehemmt. Eigentlich schien es unvorstellbar, dass ein Junge, der so lange mit dem Dunklen Lord zusammengelebt hatte, überhaupt noch so umgänglich war- gerade bei ihm, dem größten Feind von Voldemort.

Da er wusste, dass seine Worte besser auf Harry wirken würden, wenn er selbst sie ihm vermittelte- er war sich seiner beeindruckenden rhetorischen Fähigkeiten durchaus bewusst- ließ er von der Versuchung ab, ihn durch Briefe beeinflussen zu wollen. Harry würde auch so genug Grund zum Nachdenken haben.

Auffällig war in diesem Schuljahr lediglich, dass ihm des Öfteren zu Ohren kam, dass die Essensdiebstähle in Hogsmeade deutlich zugenommen hätten. Auch in den letzten Jahren hatten diverse vor allem weniger gut betuchte Schüler einiges mitgehen lassen, allerdings waren die Diebstähle nun regelmäßiger und traten auch auf, wenn kein Hogsmeade-Wochenende anstand. Dennoch war das längst nicht genug, um die Läden ernsthaft zu schädigen, und zwar in gewisser Weise beunruhigend, aber dennoch kein wirklicher Grund zur Sorge.

Eigentlich wäre es dennoch eines der deutlich ruhigeren Jahre im Laufe von Dumbledores Amtszeit gewesen ,wäre nicht im Juni Hagrid aufgekreuzt, der die Ereignisse im Januar nochmals in ein ganz anderes Licht rückte.

An sich war ein Auftauchen des Halbriesen schon ungewöhnlich, normalerweise blieb er in seiner bescheidenen Behausung auf den Ländereien des Schlosses, was der Grund dafür war, dass Dumbledore ihm auch ganz besonders viel Aufmerksamkeit widmete, als er plötzlich an die Tür klopfte.

„Professor Dumbledore, Sir?", grüßte Hagrid. „Ich hoff, sie ha´m ´n bisschen Zeit, sonst geh´ ich auch wieder. Is´ nich´ so dringend, wissen Sie?" Dumbledore lächelte ihn ermutigend an. Hagrids überbordenden Respekt vor ihm zu sehen würde immer ein Quell der Freude bleiben. „Aber natürlich, Hagrid. Was immer es sein mag, ich bin sicher, es hat meine volle Aufmerksamkeit verdient." Einmal mehr war Hagrid gerührt. „Wissen Sie, ´s gibt viele, die das anders seh´n, die nich hören woll´n, was so jemand wie ich sagt. Aber Sie, Sie sin´ da anders, sag´ ich immer un´ deshalb komm´ ich jetz´ auch zu Ihnen. Also, normalerweise würd´ ich´s ja gar nich´ groß erwähnen, aber mich hat so´n bisschen der Ton beunruhigt." Dumbledore setzte sich aufrechter hin; jetzt wurde es ernst. „Ich plauder ja öfter mit den Zentauren un´ so, was man als Wildhüter halt so macht. Aber in letzter Zeit is´ das´n bisschen seltener geworden, hab die kaum mehr gesehen. Hatte die ganze Zeit das Gefühl, dass die sich immer tiefer in´n Wald zurückzieh´n, obwohl die ja normalerweise eher den ganzen Wald für sich ha´m wollen.

Na ja, wie auch immer, also ich hab´ neulich doch mal wieder einen von denen gesehn, Bane war das. Und der meinte, ´s wär´ zu gefährlich in der Nähe des Schlosses. Versteh ich gar nich´, hab´ ich gesagt, Hogwarts is´ doch der sicherste Platz überhaupt. Aber er sagte, er hätt´ Angst, auch jetz´ mit den jungen Fohlen un´ so, die sin´ ja erst drei Monate alt, da muss man höllisch aufpassen. Versteh´ ich ja auch, aber trotzdem ist doch Hogwarts sich´rer als alles andere."

Hagrid holte Luft, wie um Spannung zu generieren. Dumbledore wusste, wenn er das tat, kam danach meist auch etwas von großem Interesse, doch im Moment konzentrierte er sich auf etwas anderes. Irgendetwas an dieser Geschichte stimmte nicht, es passte nicht zusammen. Wenn ihm doch nur einfiele, was das sein könnte! Es war in seinem Hinterkopf, aber er kam nicht sofort drauf. Während der Schulleiter noch in seine Überlegungen vertieft war, berichtete Hagrid weiter.

„Un´ dann hat er erst so richtig losgelegt. Sie hätten in die Sterne geguckt und da wär´ ´ne große Bedrohung für Hogwarts zu erkennen gewesen. Wissen Sie, normalerweise geb´ ich ja nich´ viel auf so´n Geschwätz, aber so düster, wie der dabei geguckt hat… Die sin´ schon nich´ dumm, diese Zentauren, und wenn die wirklich was Schlimmes sehn, dann ist es meistens auch so. Un´ jetz´ dacht´ ich halt nur, ich sollt´ Sie warnen un´ Sie fragen, ob Sie nich´ vielleicht irgend´was darüber wissen. ´s tut mir leid, wenn ich jetz´ Ihre Zeit verschwendet hab´, dachte nur, ´s interessiert Sie vielleicht und wo Sie doch gesagt ha´m, dass ich immer zu Ihnen kommen kann…" Bevor Hagrid einmal mehr begann, vor ihm herumzudrucksen, unterbrach ihn Dumbledore.

„Nein, Hagrid, im Gegenteil, ich bin dir dankbar, dass du hier aufgekreuzt bist. Wann immer irgendwo auch nur das kleinste Indiz für eine Bedrohung auftaucht, muss mir das mitgeteilt werden. Das mag natürlich eine harmlose Sache sein, aber in Dingen wie der Sicherheit der Schüler ist es besser, eher mehr als weniger Umsicht walten zu lassen." Hagrid nickte heftig und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. „Genau, das hab´ ich mir nämlich auch so gedacht. Natürlich nich´ so schön formuliert, ich hab´s nich´ immer so mit Worten, aber ich wollt´ auch besser mal was sagen statt mir immer selbst drum Sorgen zu machen." Als er gerade aus dem Büro verschwinden wollte, fiel Dumbledore plötzlich mit eiskalter Klarheit ein, _was_ da überhaupt nicht stimmte.

Es war ein Detail, den meisten anderen wäre es niemals aufgefallen, aber das Gedächtnis des alten Schulleiters war schon immer erstaunlich genau gewesen. In Hagrids Redeschwall hatte es eine Sache gegeben, die er zuvor nicht gewusst hatte- eine höchst beunruhigende Sache. „Hagrid, warte bitte noch einen Moment. Wann genau bekommen die Zentauren Ihre Fohlen?" Der Wildhüter stockte einen Moment aufgrund der unerwarteten Frage, doch dann kam seine Antwort wie aus der Pistole geschossen:

„Immer im Frühling, Professor Dumbledore, Sir. Da achten die ganz genau drauf, dass die nich´ wann anders kommen." Wenn das stimmte… Dumbledore musste nochmals nachhaken. „Und es gibt keine Möglichkeit, dass eines dieser Fohlen im Spätsommer oder Herbst kommen könnte?" Hagrid schüttelte ganz entschieden den Kopf: „Nee, wie schon gesagt, da achten die ganz genau drauf. Wissen Sie, die Fohlen ha´m in den ersten vier Monaten noch gar kein richtiges Fell, die würden in so ´nem richtigen Winter einfach erfrier´n."

Die Worte widerhallten im Kopf des Schulleiters, während Hagrid sich verabschiedete und aus seinem Büro verschwand. Snape hatte ganz eindeutig von einem Zentauren_fohlen_ gesprochen, dem er in der Heulenden Hütte begegnet war. Seitdem war zwar nichts mehr geschehen, aber laut der Aussage von Hagrid- und er vertraute ihm in dieser Beziehung vollkommen- konnte _das einfach überhaupt nicht sein._ Severus hatte ihn keinesfalls angelogen, dessen war er gewiss, und das ließ nur eine Option offen: Sein Gedächtnis war verändert worden. Das wäre absolut schockierend, denn es hieße, dass die Bedrohung in der Heulenden Hütte höchstwahrscheinlich noch immer existierte und die Zentauren mit ihren Warnungen völlig richtig lagen, doch zunächst musste er ganz sicher sein. „Könnten Sie mir bitte Severus hierher holen, sobald sein Unterricht beendet ist, Phineas?", fragte er das Porträt zu seiner Linken. Phineas Nigellus nickte nur.

Die bläuliche Substanz schwebte in Richtung des steinernen Denkariums. Snape beobachtete mit versteinertem Gesicht, wie sie dort auftraf, sich mit dem Wasser zu mengen versuchte und- _es nicht schaffte._ „Offensichtlich kann ich die Erinnerung nicht so extrahieren, dass Sie ausreichend für ein Denkarium wäre", stellte Snape fest. „Das muss aber nicht notwendigerweise heißen, dass-" Dumbledore unterbrach ihn: „Es ist zwar durchaus nicht ungewöhnlich, wenn so etwas bei einer Erinnerung nicht möglich ist, die belanglos oder schon sehr verblasst ist, allerdings möchte ich hier doch meinen, dass die Erklärung auf der Hand liegt, warum Sie diese spezielle Erinnerung nicht aus Ihrem Kopf ziehen können. Im Zusammenhang mit den Essensdiebstählen in letzter Zeit würde ich zudem hinzufügen: Wer auch immer Sie da so äußerst gekonnt verzaubert hat, dass nicht einmal jemand wie Sie es bemerken konnte, ist auch noch immer dort."

„Haben Sie denn irgendeine Idee, welcher Todesser sich dort verbergen könnte? Mir sind nicht viele bekannt, die mich in einem Duell besiegen könnten. Vor allem zum Ende seines Aufstiegs hin rekrutierte der Dunkle Lord vorzugsweise willensschwache Narren ohne jegliches magisches Talent. Bellatrix ist eingesperrt, Lucius würde sich dort nie verkriechen und Rosier ist tot. Es müsste also entweder jemand sein, den wir nicht kennen, oder jemand, der kein Todesser ist." „…oder jemand, der über den Todessern steht", ergänzte Dumbledore und trotz der angespannten Lage funkelten seine Augen.

„Der Dunkle Lord? Dort? In dieser Bruchbude? Ich sagte es, denke ich, schon einmal, und ich wiederhole es hiermit: Unmöglich. Albus, Sie sollten eventuell weniger von diesen Bonbons zu sich nehmen. Natürlich wissen wir nicht, wo er ist, aber… Albus, schauen Sie sich diesen morschen Haufen Holz doch an! Dort würde nicht einmal eine _Ratte _freiwillig einziehen." „Aber eine verzweifelte Schlange… vielleicht", lächelte Dumbledore. „Es ist immer wieder interessant, wie stark sich der Stolz eines jeden Menschen verbiegen lässt, wenn er glaubt, es sei ihm dienlich. Nach Ihren Schilderungen im letzten Jahr wusste ich zunächst nicht, ob Voldemort wirklich geschwächt ist, doch die gegenwärtige Ruhe lässt daran nicht den geringsten Zweifel. Ich bin mir relativ sicher, dass er sich mit den kleinen magischen Kunststücken bei dem damaligen Angriff auf das Muggeldorf, von denen Kingsley mir erzählte, ein wenig übernommen hat."

Dumbledores sah Snape an, der langsam den Kopf schüttelte: „Severus, er hat seit Jahren keine oder nur sehr wenig Magie verwendet. Seine erste Handlung nach dieser langen Pause war das Herumschleudern einer mehrere hundert Tonnen schweren Kirche, geht man nach dem Bericht der Auroren. Auch, als er sich mit mir im Eis duellierte, schien er mir nicht ganz auf der Höhe zu sein. Er ist in der Magie noch immer unheimlich viel stärker als die meisten, aber er ist nicht mehr das, was er einst war- noch nicht. Und wenn er sich das selbst eingestanden hat- was ich vermute, denn es gibt Anzeichen, die auch er in Bezug auf sich nicht ignorieren kann- dann hätte er durchaus gewisse Gründe, sich an einem Ort zu verstecken, der nicht jedem in den Sinn kommen würde. Und die Heulende Hütte wäre noch aus einem anderen Grund eine verlockende Basis: Nirgendwo wäre er näher an Harry Potter, sobald er Durmstrang verlässt, als an diesem Ort, ohne in direkte Gefahr zu geraten, entdeckt zu werden.

Meine Überlegungen haben zugegebenermaßen zwei Haken: Zunächst einmal kann er eigentlich von der Verbindung der Heulenden Hütte mit den Ländereien dieser Schule überhaupt nichts wissen, da ich nicht glaube, dass Sirius Black ihm das verraten hat. Und zum Zweiten erklärt das nicht diese Schreie. Kein bekannter Todesser kann bei ihm sein. Soweit ich weiß sind diese nämlich allesamt in Askaban oder in erstaunlich einflussreichen Positionen im Ministerium."

„Das sind keine Haken, Albus. Das sind Löcher im Deck Ihrer kleinen Fähre der Fantasie." „Das ist lediglich eine Vermutung aufgrund der Geschehnisse. Aber auch Sie müssen doch zugeben, dass es ausgesprochen verdächtig ist, wenn jemand so viel Wert darauf legt, nicht entdeckt zu werden. Ich plädiere dafür, dass ein paar Professoren und ich der Heulenden Hütte einen erneuten Besuch abstatten. Minerva und Filius werden mich wohl begleiten, um das Risiko zu minimieren. Ich denke nicht, dass Voldemort, so er denn dort ist, mit einem Angriff rechnet. Das bedeutet, wir hätten in der Tat eine Chance, ihn zu überraschen und zu überwältigen. Er wird in der Zwischenzeit mit Sicherheit einen Gutteil seiner Kräfte zurückgewonnen haben; es wird also keinesfalls leicht. Aber dennoch- möglich, denn wäre er bei vollen Kräften, so hätte er sich längst wieder seinen Todessern gezeigt."

„Dafür, dass Sie das lediglich eine Vermutung nennen, spinnen Sie die Theorie ausgesprochen weit", merkte Snape an. „Meine Vermutungen erweisen sich mit beängstigender Häufigkeit als korrekt", antwortete Dumbledore ruhig. „Wir müssen nun schnell handeln. Falls es wirklich Voldemort sein sollte- und trotz aller Widersprüchlichkeiten gehe ich beinahe davon aus- dann hatte er fast ein halbes Jahr zur Verfügung, um die Schutzzauber dieses Schlosses genau zu studieren. Und das halte ich für eine nicht zu unterschätzende Gefahr. Aufgrund dessen werde ich Filius und Minerva jetzt holen lassen; wir müssen so schnell wie möglich handeln."

Beide Lehrer waren angesichts von Albus´ Theorie einigermaßen entsetzt, versicherten Dumbledore aber ihrer vollkommenen Unterstützung. Die Untersuchung der Heulenden Hütte sollte noch am selben Abend stattfinden, unter Ausschluss des Ministeriums und anderer potentieller Helfer (denn welches Licht würde es auf Dumbledore werfen, wenn er a) den Dunklen Lord in unmittelbarer Nähe sämtlicher Schüler erst nach einem halben Jahr bemerkte oder b) das Ministerium grundlos alarmierte?). Bevor sie sich jedoch auf den Weg machen konnten, hielt Dumbledore sie zurück: „Severus, ich muss darauf bestehen, dass Sie im Schloss verweilen. Falls dort tatsächlich der Dunkle Lord ist und Sie gegen ihn kämpfen, wird dieser Schaden nicht mehr rückgängig zu machen sein, sollte er einen Weg finden zu entkommen.

Es ist besser, wir gehen in dieser Sache ganz sicher und Sie verzichten darauf, uns zu begleiten. Es ist wahr, dass vier Leute mehr Chancen haben als drei, doch ich möchte keinesfalls das Risiko eingehen, Sie als Spion zu verlieren." Snape nickte nur, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und stürmte mit wehendem Umhang aus dem Büro.

Als sie letztlich aufbrachen; es war gegen neun Uhr abends und die Sonne versank bereits, um der Dämmerung Platz zu machen, waren vor allem McGonagall und Flitwick in einer Mischung aus Aufregung und Ungläubigkeit gefangen, die daher rührte, dass keiner der beiden sich vorstellen konnte, in wenigen Sekunden nach beinahe elf Jahren Abwesenheit dem Dunklen Lord gegenüber zu stehen- und eventuell die Chance zu haben, ihn zu erwischen. Dumbledore unterdessen pfiff fröhlich ein Weihnachtslied vor sich hin.

Die Aufregung Flitwicks und McGonagalls führte dazu, dass beide nicht imstande waren, vollkommen ruhig zu bleiben. „Albus, meinen Sie wirklich, dass der Dunkle Lord sich dort verbirgt?", fragte McGonagall, als erwarte sie jetzt eine gegenteilige Antwort. „Nun, ganz sicher sein kann man sich gerade bei ihm natürlich nicht, allerdings würde ich sagen, dass ich schon eine gewisse Sicherheit verspüre, ihn gleich dort anzutreffen. Es scheint zunächst eine ungeeignete Behausung, ja, aber da ich zufällig weiß, dass ihm Hogwarts ausgesprochen viel bedeutet, halte ich es für wahrscheinlich, dass er, sollte er einen Zufluchtsort suchen, sofern es ihm machbar erscheint, vermutlich einen Ort in der Nähe dieses Schlosses wählen würde. Zudem wissen wir alle, dass ein gewisser Schüler Hogwarts regelmäßig in den Ferien besuchen wird, was ebenfalls ein Grund sein könnte, in die Heulende Hütte zu kommen. Abgesehen davon wüsste ich nicht, welche Person ansonsten zu den Dingen fähig wäre, die dort bisher geschehen sind.

Während sie weitergingen, quiekte Flitwick: „Um ehrlich zu sein, komme ich mir ein wenig unvorbereitet vor. Ich war vor 74 Jahren Duellchampion und leider nicht erst gestern." Dumbledore lächelte: „Ich wage zu bezweifeln, dass man sich auf eine Begegnung mit Lord Voldemort überhaupt vorzubereiten vermag."

In ähnlicher Weise ging das Gespräch weiter, und weil jeder von ihnen zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt war, bemerkte niemand die Ratte, die mit kleinen Füßen panisch vor dem Quartett wegtrippelte.

Ursprünglich hatte Pettigrew ein Buch von jemandem namens Dr. Afu Tuss aus der Hogwarts-Bibliothek mit dem ebenso einfalls- wie schier endlosen Titel _Wie Sie Ihrer eigenen Zauberkreation den allerletzten Schliff geben und Sie auf Funktionalität überprüfen können, ohne in Gefahr zu geraten _stehlen sollen (Voldemort arbeitete seit Monaten parallel zu seinen Versuchen an den Hogwarts-Bannen an einem Zauber, der es ihm eventuell ermöglichen sollte zu fliegen. Der Zauber war beinahe ausgereift, der Dunkle Lord wollte in diesem staubtrockenen Wälzer lediglich etwas nachlesen). Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er aus der Hogwarts-Bibliothek stahl, allerdings hatten sie bisher nur ein einziges Buch entnommen, sodass es nicht weiter auffiel; ein Buch mit dem Titel „_Gar böse Zauberey_", was Pettigrew eher wunderte, da Voldemort es höchstwahrscheinlich auswendig kannte. Allerdings, wer war er schon, die Handlungen des Lords infrage zu stellen?

Der Dunkle Lord hatte es nach eigenen Angaben inzwischen geschafft, die meisten der Banne auf Hogwarts zu entschlüsseln. Er wusste allerdings nicht, ob er sie auch brechen könnte; es waren außerordentlich alte Stücke äußerst mächtiger Magie. Momentan arbeitete er daran, den Nachverfolgungszauber auf der Heulenden Hütte zu zerstören; und den dazugehörigen Alarm, der aktiviert wurde, sobald der Zauber nicht mehr da war.

Dies würde dafür sorgen, dass er sich zwischen der Heulenden Hütte und seiner neuen Residenz (dass das keinesfalls die Heulende Hütte bleiben würde, war schon von Anfang an völlig klar gewesen; er behielt sie überhaupt nur, um nah an Hogwarts zu sein und eventuell ein paar Konversationen mit Harry führen zu können) frei hin und her bewegen konnte. Doch noch war er damit nicht ganz fertig, und das hieß, er konnte hier noch nicht weg.

Das Auffliegen ihres Zaubers auf Professor Snape kam also zum denkbar letzten Zeitpunkt, an dem es tatsächlichen Schaden anrichten konnte. Es war lediglich Glück gewesen, dass Wurmschwanz auf dem Weg aus der Bibliothek hinaus (er konnte das Buch nicht schrumpfen und somit auch nicht transportieren) den drei Professoren über den Weg gelaufen war und zufällig das Wort „Dunkler Lord" aufgeschnappt hatte. Nun aber war er auf dem Weg zu ihm, um ihn zu warnen und so vielleicht zu verhindern, dass das Unternehmen „Heulende Hütte" letztlich doch noch zu einer Katastrophe wurde.

Die Ratte krabbelte in größter Geschwindigkeit in Richtung der neu erzauberten Tür der derzeitigen Residenz des Dunklen Lords. Doch dann, einen Moment lang, zögerte Pettigrew. Sollte er das wirklich seinem Herrn und Meister mitteilen? Schon damals, als er Snape betäubt und somit die Haut des Dunklen Lords gerettet hatte, hatte es keinerlei Belohnung für ihn gegeben, auch wenn er selbst nicht wusste, wie die hätte aussehen sollen. Das einzige Ergebnis war gewesen, dass Voldemort nun jedes Mal, wenn er ihn folterte, vorher einen Schweigezauber auf ihn wirkte. Er war nun schon so lange in der Knechtschaft dieser schlangenartigen Kreatur, dass er kaum mehr darüber nachdachte, ob er sie retten sollte oder nicht. Doch diesmal hielt er inne. Was, wenn er einfach weglief?

Er könnte sich wieder als Ratte tarnen, wieder irgendwo Unterschlupf finden. Voldemort hätte keine Chance, denn er wäre von den vier Lehrern und ohne eine Möglichkeit zu entkommen, gefangen worden. Es war zwar nicht ganz sicher, dass sie ihn bekamen, aber wenn er völlig unvorbereitet war und sich, sobald er apparierte, ein Aufspürzauber auf ihn legte? Pettigrew glaubte nicht, dass selbst ein so großartiger Zauberer wie der Dunkle Lord eine Chance hatte zu entkommen. Letztes Mal hatte er den Fehler gemacht und seinen Meister gerettet, doch diesmal? Er konnte doch nicht auf ewig unter einem so furchtbaren Menschen leben.

Pettigrew trat einen Schritt zurück. Noch einen. Und dann tat er das Mutigste, was er jemals getan hatte: Er rannte weg und überließ den Lord, ohne etwas gesagt zu haben, seinem Schicksal. Immer schneller und schneller rannte Peter Pettigrew und ließ den Mann, an den er alles verraten hatte, hinter sich. Zum ersten Mal seit Ewigkeiten tat er etwas, worauf seine ehemaligen Freunde stolz gewesen wären, und seine Schritte wurden mit jedem Meter, den er zurücklegte, immer leichter und schneller.

Als eine Ratte den drei Hogwarts-Professoren entgegenstob und in schnellen Trippelschritten über die Ländereien von Hogwarts lief, achtete keiner von ihnen darauf; und später würde auch niemand wissen, dass diese Ratte ihnen indirekt das Leben gerettet hatte.

Da es sinnlos gewesen wäre, sich aufzuteilen- die Heulende Hütte hatte zwar einen weiteren Eingang, aber der Zugang dazu war von nahezu jedem Punkt innerhalb sichtbar, sodass es nur ihre Chancen darauf, vorher entdeckt zu werden, verschärft hätte- gingen sie zu viert hintereinander gebückt durch den engen Gang, Dumbledore voran. Jegliche Gespräche waren eingestellt worden, sie alle waren von gespannter Erwartung erfasst. Doch als Dumbledore die Tür zur Heulenden Hütte öffnete, war das Auffälligste, was ihnen ins Auge stach- abgesehen davon, dass sie völlig anders aussah als der karge Raum, der sie zuvor gewesen war- dass der Dunkle Lord nicht da war.

Dumbledore stieß die Tür ganz auf und trat einen Schritt nach vorn. Ein Knarren. Das morsche Holz ächzte unter dem Gewicht des Schulleiters, und obwohl es eher ein leises Geräusch war, schnellte es durch die Stille wie ein brutaler Peitschenhieb. Fast augenblicklich war eine Stimme von oben zu hören, die von keinem von ihnen kam, eine unnatürlich hohe, kalte Stimme, die keinem richtigen Menschen gehören konnte. „Wurmschwanz? Hast du das Buch dabei?"

Keiner von ihnen regte sich. Die Stille war drückend und unerträglich und die Spannung zu groß, um sich jetzt zu fragen, wer dieser „Wurmschwanz" war. „Antworte!", zischte die Stimme, die nur Voldemort sein konnte. „Oder brauchst du ein wenig Motivation?" Niemand sagte einen Ton. Von oben war ein Knarren zu hören, ein Knarren, das immer näher kam. Offensichtlich stieg der Dunkle Lord die steile Treppe herunter, die bei ihrem letzten Besuch ganz eindeutig noch nicht in der Heulenden Hütte gewesen war.

Noch immer sagte niemand einen Ton, teils wegen der Schocklähmung aufgrund der Tatsache, dass Dumbledores Theorie tatsächlich korrekt gewesen war, teils aus Angst, den Dunklen Lord vor ihrer Anwesenheit zu warnen. Es war eine Wendeltreppe aus dunklem Holz, mit einem Geländer aus heller Fichte, das farblich überraschend gut dazu passte. Man hätte die Heulende Hütte fast für eine halbwegs akzeptable Residenz halten können (der Dunkle Lord hatte sie sogar vergrößert), wäre da nicht das morsche, feuchte Holz der Wände und des Fußbodens gewesen.

Ein weiteres Knarren. Voldemort ging um die Biegung der Treppe herum, ohne jede Eile. Und dann blickten der Dunkle Lord und die vier Professoren von Hogwarts sich plötzlich in die Augen. Es war wie ein erneuter Schock, in dieses kaum mehr menschliche Gesicht zu blicken. Schlitze statt einer Nase. Keine Lippen. Haut, weiß wie Papier und von vortretenden Adern durchzogen. Und fürchterliche rote, raubtierhafte Augen, in denen sich jetzt reinste Panik widerspiegelte.

Voldemort schrie nicht und sagte nichts, doch er taumelte wie vom Schlag getroffen zurück. Beide Parteien standen einfach da, wie erstarrt. Und dann sandte Dumbledore den ersten Fluch, einen Stupor, der sich in mehrere Flüche aufspaltete, die allesamt in Voldemorts Richtung zielten. Ähnlich wie damals, vor drei Jahren im Schloss selbst. Das war der Startschuss für eines der größten Duelle in der Geschichte der Zauberei.

Mit einem Schild bewältigte der Dunkle Lord die Zauber, welches sie einfach in sich aufnahm, anschwoll und, nach einem Spruch seitens Flitwick, explodierte und eine Druckwelle in Richtung der Professoren schleuderte, welche McGonagall ohne etwas zu sagen mit ihrem Zauberstab verschwinden ließ. Dumbledore transformierte unterdessen das tote Holz von Pettigrews ehemaligem Tisch in eine kleine Skulptur eines hölzernen Löwen, der kurz darauf begann, zu fauchen und auf Voldemort loszugehen.

Voldemort versuchte unterdessen, einen von ihnen mit einem Todesfluch zu treffen, doch Flitwick schaffte es, ein ums andere Mal eine Diele aus dem Boden zu reißen und rechtzeitig in den Weg des Fluches zu schleudern. McGonagall schleuderte inzwischen Schockzauber in die Richtung des Dunklen Lords, doch er schaffte es, ohne jeglichen Zauberstab einen Schild aufrecht zu erhalten, während er mit dem Zauberstab inzwischen dazu übergegangen war, Dumbledores Löwen in Brand zu setzen und zurück auf ihn zu schleudern.

Er war nun komplett in die Defensive zurückgedrängt worden und lediglich damit beschäftigt, die gesammelten Attacken von dreien der mächtigsten Magier Großbritanniens abzuwehren. Dumbledore nutzte nun ohne jegliche Anstrengung eine extrem mächtige Version des Aguamenti-Zaubers, der mehr als 70 Liter Wasser in rasender Geschwindigkeit auf Voldemorts Schild treffen ließ, das allmählich zu zittern begann, obwohl er es inzwischen mit dem Zauberstab hielt.

Flitwick riss Diele um Diele aus dem Boden vor ihm, setzte sie in Brand und hielt kurz darauf mehr als zwanzig brennende Dielen in der Luft, die nicht etwa auf Voldemort abzielten, sondern auf das Geländer, vor dem er stand. Es war alte, trockene Fichte und der Dunkle Lord wusste, sie würde brennen, wenn er nicht sofort etwas tat. Im selben Moment, wie er bemerkte, dass es in wenigen Momenten ausgesprochen unangenehm auf dieser Treppe werden würde, verlangsamte sich auf einmal Dumbledores Wasser, das zuvor mit voller Wucht auf den Schild aufgeprallt war und _glitt mühelos durch seinen Schutz_. Kaum hatte es den Schild durchquert, war da kein Wasser mehr; es erstarrte augenblicklich zu äußerst scharfen Eiszapfen, die nun, wenige Meter vor ihm, wieder beschleunigten.

McGonagall tat ebenfalls etwas, von den Zauberstabbewegungen her sah es aus, als würde sie irgendetwas aus Stein beschwören. Als Voldemort das alles sah, das Eis vor ihm, das inzwischen brennende Geländer hinter ihm und die Bedrohung durch McGonagall noch dazu, wurde ihm schlagartig klar, dass er dieses Duell unter normalen Umständen nicht gewinnen konnte. Gegen Dumbledore allein- vielleicht. Gegen McGonagall und Flitwick- wahrscheinlich schon. Aber alle drei? Das konnte niemand gewinnen.

In letzter Sekunde erschuf er einen sehr starken Wärmezauber um sich herum, der die Luft auf nahezu unerträgliche 150°C erhitzte und das Eis augenblicklich in Wasser verwandelte, sodass es, als es ihn traf, harmlos wurde. Das Wasser dirigierte er direkt zum Geländer, wo es mit einem lauten Zischen die emporzüngelnden Flammen löschte. Noch mehr beißender Qualm breitete sich in der Hütte aus, und da, wo der Dunkle Lord stand, war es kaum mehr auszuhalten. Er hatte nicht gewusst, ob er noch stark schwitzen konnte nach all den Ritualen, denen er sich unterzogen hatte, doch ganz offensichtlich hatte er diese Fähigkeit nicht verloren.

Während Dumbledore nochmals seine Taktik änderte- jetzt ging ein starker Wind von ihm aus, der Voldemort nicht etwa gegen die Wand drückte, sondern ihn _anzog_, war McGonagall ganz offensichtlich mit ihrer kleinen Kreation fertig geworden. Ein steinernes Wesen- ein Bär, so wie es aussah, klackte mit seinen groben Kiefern und rannte auf ihn zu. Der Wind seitens Dumbledore wurde stärker, es war kaum mehr möglich, den Boden unter den Füßen zu behalten. Es musste doch noch eine Möglichkeit geben… Er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, ob er Wind abwehren konnte, denn einen Schild gab es dafür ganz sicher nicht, doch auf der Stufe der Magie, auf der sämtliche Personen in diesem Raum kämpften, brauchte man auch keine Zaubersprüche mehr.

Das alles basierte auf reinem Willen, wie eigentlich jeder stumme Zauberspruch. Kaum ein Zauberer erreichte eine Ebene, wo das, was er dachte, mit genügend Energie dahinter auch Wirklichkeit werden konnte, doch sämtliche Personen in diesem Raum besaßen diese Fähigkeiten. Ein Schwung des Zauberstabs reichte für sie oftmals schon aus, um Dinge zu bewirken, die für jeden anderen schlichtweg unmöglich waren. Doch während das für McGonagall und Flitwick extrem anstrengend war, geboten Dumbledore und Voldemort sogar über Ressourcen, die es ihnen ermöglichten, solche Leistungen über einen längeren Zeitraum zu erbringen.

Und das war der Grund, weshalb es Voldemort, ohne das er je von einem solchen Zauberspruch gehört hatte, gelang, den Wind, der an ihm zog, in Richtung Flitwick zu dirigieren. Mit einem lauten Quieken flog der Professor in Dumbledores Richtung und hätte ihn dabei beinahe umgehauen, hätte nicht der Schulleiter rechtzeitig reagiert. Für einen kurzen Moment stoppte der Wind.

Voldemort wusste, jetzt war der Moment gekommen. „_Evertere Ignis Hella!" _ Einer der wenigen Zauber, für die selbst er noch einen Zauberstab brauchte. Der Steinbär, welcher sich gerade auf ihn stürzen wollte, fing plötzlich Feuer. Voldemort spürte, wie das Dämonsfeuer an seinem Willen zerrte, frei von seiner Kontrolle alles zerstören wollte, doch mit eiserner Entschlossenheit unterwarf er es sofort. Es durfte die Hütte auf keinen Fall verbrennen- noch nicht.

Der Bär begann zu schmelzen, seine Züge verzogen sich und Gestank breitete sich aus- Voldemort konnte in seiner Position kaum noch atmen. Das steinerne Tier blieb stehen und schüttelte sich, als sei es verwirrt und wisse nicht, was geschehen war. Hoch auflodernd fraß sich das Feuer durch den Stein, und dort, wo jede gewöhnliche Flamme erstickt wäre, nährte es sich. Der Dunkle Lord lachte sein hohes, grausames Lachen. Er würde es tatsächlich in dieser zunächst aussichtslosen Situation schaffen, seine Feinde zu vernichten! Er dirigierte das Feuer in die Richtung, in der er die Lehrer vermutete.

Doch das Feuer widersetzte sich. Erneut blies Wind durch das Zimmer in der Heulenden Hütte, wo inzwischen auch das Holz der Wände angekohlt war. Auf einigen Dielen tanzten kleine Feuerchen. Wütend bäumten die Flammen sich auf- und bewegten sich dann ganz langsam in die Richtung des Dunklen Lords. Aber wer konnte-? Dumbledore! Irgendwie hatte der alte Mann es geschafft, die Kontrolle über das Dämonsfeuer zu erlangen. Voldemort riss die Augen auf, als er erkannte, dass er es nicht stoppen konnte, es bewegte sich nun unaufhaltsam auf ihn zu. Plötzlich jedoch schien es zu stocken. Wie aus dem Nichts flogen mehrere brennende Balken auf ihn zu, die er gerade noch so mittels eines Schilds abwehren konnte.

Der Dunkle Lord wusste, jetzt hatte er nur noch eine einzige Chance. Das hatte er bisher noch nie ausprobiert, es war ein selbsterfundener schwarzmagischer Zauber. Während die Flammen immer näher kamen, hielt er mit bloßer Hand einen Schild aufrecht, der die Flüche, welche nun immer wieder durch das Feuer auf ihn zuflogen, abwehren sollte. Dann zerstörte er die Wand hinter sich und wirkte diesen einen letzten Zauber, während das Dämonsfeuer sich auf einmal wieder in seine Richtung fraß und seinen Umhang ansengte. Kleine Rauchwölkchen stiegen auch von diesem auf und Voldemort musste husten.

Dann breitete er die Arme aus. Es musste klappen, es _musste _doch einfach. Im selben Moment, wie das Schild, das ihn schützte, zusammenbrach, breitete Lord Voldemort die Arme aus und hob vom Boden ab. Ein weiterer Schockzauber verfehlte ihn knapp. Mit einem kräftigen Sprung verließ er die Heulende Hütte, sprang aus dem Loch- und flog. Eine unfassbare Euphorie durchzuckte ihn. Er hatte es geschafft, er war entkommen, er hatte diese unfassbar riskante Situation gemeistert! Und er flog! Jetzt musste er nur noch den apparationsgeschützten Bereich verlassen und dann konnte er fliehen. Kurz blickte er hinter sich. Die Heulende Hütte war bereits fünfzig Meter entfernt, das Dämonsfeuer erstorben und- Dumbledore stand in der Tür und deutete mit dem Zauberstab auf ihn.

Wieder ergriff ihn der heftige Wind, der ihn zurückzog und hier hatte er keinen Boden, der ihm Halt bot. Mit unwahrscheinlicher Geschwindigkeit wurde er zurückgezogen, zischte durch die Luft, während ein Lehrer- er vermutete, es war Flitwick- Schockzauber auf ihn schleuderte. Das konnte nicht sein, er war doch beinahe entkommen gewesen! Er versuchte einen Explosionszauber auf die drei Professoren zu schleudern, doch der kollidierte mit einem von Flitwicks Stupors, sodass er noch in der Luft detonierte. Ein lautes Krachen erschütterte die Luft.

Der Heulenden Hütte war er inzwischen wieder beängstigend nahe. Es musste doch noch etwas geben, was er tun konnte, etwas, das verhinderte, dass man ihn nun noch erwischte! Sein Auge erhaschte für kurze Zeit einen Blick auf die Trümmer vor dem Loch, doch er konnte sie nicht bewegen, vermutlich, weil einer der Professoren sie am Boden hielt. Verflucht! Nur noch wenige Meter trennten ihn von der Heulenden Hütte, da ließ er den Schild, der ihn nun wieder umgab, fallen und schleuderte in rascher Folge einen Explosionszauber und einen Todesfluch auf die Gestalten. Der Explosionszauber wurde abgewehrt, wie erwartet, doch bei dem Todesfluch ging das nicht. Inzwischen war er bis auf nur zwei Meter wieder an die Heulende Hütte herangekommen.

Um ihre Leben zu retten, sprangen die Professoren beiseite, während der Fluch in die Hütte schnellte. Und der Sog setzte aus. Augenblicklich flog Voldemort wieder nach vorn, ziellos Todesflüche nach hinten schleudernd, um sie daran zu hindern, noch einmal an ihn heranzukommen. Kein Wind zerrte hernach mehr an ihm. Der Dunkle Lord war entkommen.

„Ich muss mich bei Ihnen allen entschuldigen", sagte Dumbledore am späten Abend mit hängenden Schultern in seinem Büro. „Selten habe ich mich selbst derart überstürzt handeln sehen." Das Funkeln aus den Augen des Schulleiters war komplett verschwunden und es schien, als seien allein an diesem Tage mehrere 100 neue Falten in sein Gesicht gegraben worden. Zum ersten Mal hatten Flitwick, McGonagall und Snape wirklich den Eindruck, dass ein alter Mann dort saß, wo vorher Albus Dumbledore gewesen war.

„Natürlich hätte ich eventuell noch Quirinus ins Vertrauen ziehen sollen, oder eines der Mitglieder des Ordens des Phönix reaktivieren müssen. Ich war schon vor dem Aufbruch zu siegestrunken, hatte zu sehr die Möglichkeiten vor Augen und war zu sehr davon überzeugt, dass wir ihm überlegen wären, als dass ich die Situation noch hätte rational genug einschätzen können. Mir ist bewusst, dass dies die beste Chance seit Ewigkeiten war, ihn endgültig aufzuhalten, und es vielleicht auch für immer bleiben wird. Aber… nun, was bringt es, die Augen vor der Wahrheit zu verschließen; es ist nämlich leider so: Elf Jahre Frieden haben mich zweierlei Dinge vergessen lassen. Zum Einen Lord Voldemorts unfassbare Angst vor dem Tod und zum Anderen seine Fähigkeit, sich aus nahezu jeder misslichen Lage herauszuwinden. Es tut mir leid, dass ich jeden hier durch meine… Unbesonnenheit in Gefahr gebracht habe."

Minerva McGonagall nickte ihm mit für ihre Verhältnisse unfassbarer Wärme zu. „Niemand hier macht Ihnen einen Vorwurf, Albus. Wer hätte denn auch wissen können, dass er… dass er fliegen kann? Wir hatten ihn doch fast- VERDAMMT!" Und in einem ungewöhnlichen Gefühlsausbruch schlug sie die Faust mit einem lauten Krachen auf den Tisch Dumbledores, sodass eines der silbernen Instrumente zu vibrieren begann und plötzlich anfing, einen lauten, schrillen Ton von sich zu geben. Mit einem Wink seiner Hand brachte Dumbledore es zum Schweigen.

„An der Stelle sind wir uns wohl nicht so ganz einig, Minerva", sagte Snape auf einmal wie aus dem Nichts. „Albus, als du mir befohlen hast zu gehen, da dachte ich, du würdest zumindest _einen_ kampferprobten Zauberer mit dir nehmen, zumindest _einen_, der schon mehrfach mit dem Dunklen Lord zu tun hatte. Bei allem Respekt vor Minerva, aber sie ist keine Kämpferin. Und dass Filius mal ein Duell ausgefochten hat, ist auch schon mehr als 70 Jahre her." Dumbledores Gesicht schien bei Snapes Worten noch einige weitere Falten hinzuzugewinnen.

Flitwick rutschte unruhig auf seinem von Minerva beschworenen Stuhl hin und her, bei dem seine kurzen Beinchen nicht einmal den Boden berührten. „Ja, er ist entkommen. Wäre doch auch ein bisschen zu leicht gewesen, ihn so zu erwischen, oder?", quiekte er. „Wir können uns hier Vorwurf um Vorwurf an den Kopf werfen- zum Beispiel, Severus, finde ich, dass du einen ausgesprochen schlechten Zeitpunkt für die Deinen gewählt hast- aber davon können wir die Zeit auch nicht zurückdrehen. Es ist traurig, natürlich, aber wir sind doch alle unbeschadet aus dem Kampf hervorgegangen? Nur, weil wir genauso weit sind wie zuvor, müssen wir doch nicht traurig sein? _Witzigkeit im Übermaß ist des Menschen größter Schatz. _Bevor wir von dieser Möglichkeit erfahren haben, waren wir doch auch nicht in einer solchen Laune, oder?"

Sämtliche Lehrer schauten ihn verwundert an- eine solch lange Ansprache hatte der kleine Professor bei noch keiner der Versammlungen zwischen ihnen gehalten. „Filius, ich glaube, die nächste Willkommensrede in der Großen Halle übernehmen Sie", sagte Dumbledore lächelnd. „Nichtsdestoweniger, Sie liegen selbstverständlich richtig. Wir sollten nicht zu sehr den Dingen nachtrauern, die wir nun ohnehin nicht mehr bekommen können. Es kann wohl niemand wissen, wo Voldemort sich derzeit aufhält."

Ein dunkler Schatten rauschte in der Nähe der Heulenden Hütte heran und landete genau dort, wo er vor wenigen Stunden geflohen war. Die untere Etage des Gebäudes war ein totales Chaos. Mehrere Dielen waren herausgerissen, sämtliches Holz an den Wänden verkohlt und teilweise sogar zu Asche verbrannt, die den ganzen Boden bedeckte. Kein einziges der von ihm so sorgsam hergerichteten Möbelstücke stand mehr und Holzsplitter überzogen nahezu jeden Zentimeter des Gebäudes. Auch die drei Hogwarts-Professoren waren, wie erwartet, nicht mehr da. Offensichtlich verdauten sie noch ihre Niederlage. Doch nirgends war die kleine, vierfingrige Ratte zu sehen, die er sich erhofft hatte. Nun, das erklärte zumindest, wie sie ihn entdeckt hatten.

Wahrscheinlich hatte sich Pettigrew bei dem geplanten Diebstahl ungeschickt angestellt und war letztlich erwischt worden. Dann hatten sie ihn ausgequetscht und der erbärmliche, fette Feigling hatte natürlich sofort ausgepackt. Der Dunkle Lord konzentrierte sich kurz und sandte durch das Dunkle Mal, welches ihn mit Pettigrew verband, eine kurze Welle von Schmerz. Es würde ein wenig brennen, nichts Schlimmes, doch so viel, dass Wurmschwanz wüsste, in welcher Gefahr er ab nun schwebte.

Als Voldemort gerade wieder gehen wollte, fiel ihm plötzlich noch etwas ein. Vorsichtig ging er nach oben, in der Hoffnung, dass der Boden unter ihm nicht nachgeben würde. Abgesehen von einem etwas größeren Loch, an dessen Rand sich verkohltes Holz befand, war die obere Etage der Heulenden Hütte noch relativ gut in Schuss. Sogar ein Bogen Pergament, ein Tintenfass und eine Feder lagen dort noch so, wie er sie hinterlassen hatten, als er das Knacken der Diele im Untergeschoss hörte.

Vorsichtig begann er zu schreiben, einen Brief, der, wie er wusste, seinem Empfänger viele Fragen aufgeben würde, doch er hatte es nicht nötig, dass Harry jetzt nach ihm suchte oder ihm Briefe schrieb. Die Ereignisse des heutigen Tages hatten ihm- nach so langer Zeit- erneut klar gemacht, wie gefährlich Albus Dumbledore eigentlich war. Offensichtlich trugen elf Jahre Abwesenheit in der Hinsicht sehr stark zum Vergessen bei. Er war ein wenig überheblich geworden, sogar er sah das ein, als er die Heulende Hütte zu seiner Residenz gemacht hatte. Nun, der Fehler würde sich keinesfalls wiederholen. Fürs Erste war es besser, jeglichen mündlichen Kontakt mit dem Jungen zu unterlassen und lediglich in schriftlicher Form mit ihm zu kommunizieren. Harry war einfach Dumbledore körperlich zu nahe, zumindest im Moment. In der Hinsicht würde sich durch Lucius Malfoy sicher früher oder später etwas machen lassen, doch noch war er machtlos. Und vielleicht ließe sich ja auf anderem Wege in dieser Hinsicht etwas bewirken …

Nun, dafür würde er sehr bald wieder als Schreckgespenst der Zaubererwelt in Erscheinung treten, nun, da er seine Magie wieder ähnlich kräftig spürte wie vor elf Jahren (auch wenn der Kampf zweifelsohne erschöpfend gewesen war, er fühlte, diesmal würde die Regeneration nicht annähernd so lange dauern). Der Dunkle Lord lächelte bei dem Gedanken daran auf eine Art, die andere Menschen schreiend würde weglaufen lassen; so viel Bosheit lag darin. Mit einem Schwung seiner Feder beendete er das Schreiben, nahm das letzte Bisschen Flohpulver aus einer Schale auf seinem glücklicherweise unbeschädigten Tisch und warf es in den Kamin. „Postöfen, Durmstrang!"

Die Technik dieser Öfen war vollkommen in Vergessenheit geraten und hatte auch schon vor Erbauung des Flohnetzes funktioniert. Der Brief würde sein Ziel sicher finden. Mit einem letzten Blick auf die Flammen trat Voldemort wieder hinaus in die Nacht, ließ sich einfach aus der Heulenden Hütte fallen und flog davon.

Nur wenige Kilometer entfernt verspürte eine gewisse Ratte, die unruhig um die Hütte des Wildhüters stromerte, plötzlich ein gewisses Kribbeln in der linken Pfote, ein Brennen sogar. Peter Pettigrew senkte die Schnauze und starrte entsetzt besagtes Körperteil an. Er wusste, was das bedeutete. Von nun an war er ein Gejagter. Warum, oh warum, verflucht, hatte er nicht einfach in Sicherheit bei Voldemort bleiben können? Wohin sollte er sich denn jetzt wenden? Pettigrew wusste niemanden, der ihm jetzt noch helfen könnte oder wollte.

Hätten Ratten weinen können, so hätte er jetzt damit begonnen, doch so saß er einfach nur da und verfluchte sein unbedachtes Handeln. _Unbedachtes Handeln_. Nun wusste er wenigstens, was den Sprechenden Hut damals bewogen hatte, ihn ausgerechnet nach Gryffindor zu schicken. Wäre er dazu in der Lage gewesen, hätte ein bitteres Lächeln seine Züge verzogen.

*Diesen Fabrikanten gibt es tatsächlich, ich habe das für diese Klammer bei einem Harry-Potter-Wiki eingegeben. Und dabei herausgefunden, dass ich für meine Postöfen noch ein bisschen herumerklären muss. Na ja, was soll´s…


	53. Dumbledores Geschichte

„_Ich war das nicht, ich habe den Topf nicht gegen die Fensterscheibe geworfen. Bitte, Onkel Vernon, das war nicht ich, das war Dudley!" Das Gesicht seines Onkels lief tiefrot an: „Dir werde ich helfen! Meinen Sohn einfach so zu beschuldigen! Du verdammter Freak!" Er schlug ihm mit der bloßen Hand auf den Hintern, sodass Harry aufschrie. Im selben Moment flatterte ein Heuler in den Raum, der mit Dumbledores Stimme sagte: „Das ist nicht genug. Schlag ihn mit etwas Härterem, damit er leidet. Schlag ihn, so fest du kannst."_

_In Onkel Vernons Hand erschien auf einmal ein Tischbein, dass er Harry mehrfach über den Schädel zog, bis es zerbrach. Harrys Kopf blutete stark, und er weinte. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass er offensichtlich wieder acht Jahre alt war. Er versuchte, seine Magie dazu zu bringen, Vernon etwas anzutun, ihn irgendwie zu stoppen, doch es geschah absolut nichts. Dumbledores Gesicht erschien wie aus dem Nichts vor ihm: „Das wird diesmal nicht passieren! Ich habe deine Magie abgeschlossen." Mit breitem Grinsen wedelte er mit einem Fahrradschloss vor Harrys Nase herum und lachte boshaft. Und Harry merkte, dass es stimmte, er konnte seine Magie nicht verwenden._

_Vernon hatte unterdessen einen ganzen Glastisch zur Hand und wollte ihn offensichtlich auch damit schlagen. Er bekam ihn erst nicht hoch, doch Dumbledore half ihm und zusammen ließen sie ihn auf Harrys Schädel heruntersausen. Kurz, bevor die Tischplatte auf seine Schädeldecke krachen würde, meldete sich irgendwo in der hintersten Ecke von Harrys Kopf sein Verstand und sagte ihm, dass man mit Fahrradschlössern ganz bestimmt nicht seine Magie wegsperren konnte und dann…_

…wachte er keuchend auf. Was für ein verrückter Alptraum! Eigentlich war es vollkommen skurril gewesen, aber diese eine Sache, sein Onkel, wie er vollkommen außer sich auf ihn eindrosch- das hätte beinahe Realität sein können. Und Dumbledore… das alles brachte die Erinnerung daran, wie der Schulleiter die Dursleys angewiesen hatte, ihn zu quälen, erneut nach oben. Vorher war das alles verblasst gewesen, so weit entfernt, dass man es beinahe für eine Einbildung hätte halten können, und auch jetzt noch schien die Erinnerung ganz anders zu sein als die anderen, welche seinen Kopf bevölkerten. Dennoch: Es war seine Erinnerung, oder nicht? Irgendetwas, das diesen Bildern zumindest ähnlich war, musste damals geschehen sein.

Vor einem halben Jahr hatte er sich natürlich auch schon irgendwie daran erinnert, dass Dumbledore damals furchtbare Dinge getan hatte, aber es hatte sich nicht tatsächlich real angefühlt. Jetzt jedoch, mit diesen Traum, fühlte er, wie das volle Bewusstsein darüber zurückkehrte- und der Hass auf Dumbledore, den er vorher schon empfunden hatte.

Andererseits… Dumbledore war so völlig anders gewesen im Winter, als er ihn zuletzt gesehen hatte, dass es schwer zu glauben war, ihn noch einmal so böse zu erleben. _Dumbledore wird versuchen, dich zu täuschen, mit Worten zu umgarnen._ Sollte Voldemort Recht haben? Hatte er sich zu sehr von Dumbledores Worten manipulieren lassen? Oder hatte dieser Traum hier ihn jetzt getäuscht, ihm falsche Dinge vorgegaukelt und ihn so dazu gebracht, dass er nicht richtig urteilte?

Wie auch immer, er musste mit Albus Dumbledore sprechen, denn auch, wenn es vielleicht töricht klang, so war dieser immer noch der einzige, der ihm genau sagen konnte, was damals geschehen war. Harry wusste auch nicht, weshalb seine Erinnerungen zu diesem Thema so seltsam ungenau waren. Andere, frühere Dinge aus seinem Leben konnte er besser rekapitulieren als das. Vielleicht war es die Aufregung damals gewesen, die Angst oder die Panik. Wie auch immer, in jedem Fall war es an der Zeit, Dumbledore hinsichtlich der Dursleys zu befragen.

Im Moment befand Harry sich im Turm der Gryffindors, der jetzt, zur Ferienzeit, vollkommen verlassen war und daher eine ideale Schlafgelegenheit für ihn bot. Erst gestern war er in Schloss Hogwarts zusammen mit Dumbledore angelangt, doch viel Zeit zum Sprechen hatten sie nicht gehabt, weil Dumbledore augenblicklich ins Ministerium gerufen wurde (es ging wohl um einen Mord an einer muggelgeborenen Frau, die in der Nokturngasse tot aufgefunden wurde. Das war zwar nicht alltäglich, aber auch in den letzten Jahren nicht völlig unerhört, wenn man bedachte, welches Klientel in der Nokturngasse sonst noch so verkehrte). Doch für den heutigen Tag hatte der alte Schulleiter bereits ein langes Gespräch in seinem Büro angekündigt.

Da Harry schon einmal diesen Weg gegangen war, wusste er zum Glück, welche Route optimal für ihn war, und auch, wenn er einmal mehr als eine halbe Stunde warten musste, bis sich eine dieser erstaunlichen und erstaunlich nervtötenden beweglichen Treppen entschloss, ihn aus ihrer Trickstufe freizugeben, so fand er den steinernen Wasserspeier doch relativ problemlos. „Lakritzschnapper", sagte er und ohne viel Aufhebens gab die Statue den Weg frei.

Am vorigen Tag hatte sich etwas für Dumbledore ausgesprochen Interessantes ereignet, wenngleich es auch nichts sonderlich Positives war. Die Rede des Ministers anlässlich des Todes, die er sicherlich am Folgetag in hübsch aufpolierter Form im Tagespropheten finden würde, war noch eher unspektakulär gewesen („… bedauerlicher Verlust … traurige Ereignisse … unmöglich, herauszufinden, wer es war … eines der bedauerlichsten Geschehnisse der letzten Jahre … vielleicht Selbstmord … absolut keine Gefährdung der allgemeinen Sicherheit … wenn schon nicht Selbstmord, dann zumindest aus einer Provokation hervorgegangen … so bedauerlich es auch ist, mit Sicherheit eine gewisse Eigenschuld …"- der übliche Sermon eben, der auf gar keinen Fall Zweifel an der Kompetenz des Ministeriums und der Sicherheit der Zaubererwelt aufkommen lassen sollte).

Doch danach hatte er noch mit einem der Auroren gesprochen, die den Fall bearbeitet hatten- in dieser Sache zu seinem Glück Kingsley Shacklebolt. Und dieser hatte einige beunruhigende Zusatzkenntnisse besessen, die der Minister wider besseres Wissen verschwiegen hatte. Um genau zu sein, war das zweiundzwanzigjährige Opfer nicht etwa durch einen Schneidefluch versehentlich umgekommen, sondern zuvor mehrere Stunden sehr heftig gefoltert worden. Untersuchungen der Aurorenzentrale führten zu der Erkenntnis, dass das Opfer höchstwahrscheinlich längst den Verstand verloren hatte, bevor ihm letztlich die Gnade des Todes gewährt worden war.

Offensichtlich war dies alles auch nicht in der Nokturngasse geschehen, sondern an einem unbekannten Ort- die Leiche war nur zu Vorführungszwecken an einen öffentlichen Platz gebracht worden, wo sie über eine Stunde gelegen hatte, bis endlich jemand die Auroren kontaktierte. Das ganze Verbrechen war absolut abscheulich, doch wichtig war vor allem, dass man mittels eines grenzlegalen Zaubers, der eigentlich nur zum Stechen von magischen Tattoos erlaubt war, das dunkle Mal in die Bauchdecke des Opfers geschnitten hatte. Gut sichtbar für jedermann.

Zunächst war offenbar selbst in der Aurorenzentrale Panik ausgebrochen, da dies die Bestätigung zu sein schien, dass der Dunkle Lord, den man nach dem Angriff auf den Vorort von London fast schon wieder verschwunden und auch gar nicht wirklich zurückgekehrt glaubte, endgültig wieder da war. Und dann war Cornelius Fudge persönlich aufgetaucht und hatte ihnen allen erklärt, wie dieser Zwischenfall zustande gekommen war. Offensichtlich war nicht etwa der Dunkle Lord daran beteiligt gewesen, sondern lediglich ein bislang unentdeckter fanatischer ehemaliger Todesser. Es bestand also kein Anlass zur Sorge; die Auroren sollte lediglich versuchen, diesen „Einzeltäter" zu fassen. Und nach außen hin sollte kommuniziert werden, dass man sich darum kümmern werde, dass keine Gefahr bestünde und dass es auf gar keinen Fall etwas mit dem zu tun hätte, was vor mehr als zehn Jahren geschehen war.

Mit anderen Worten: Fudge versuchte, es zu vertuschen und bloß keine Befürchtungen aufkommen zu lassen- weder inner- noch außerhalb des Ministeriums. Während Shacklebolt nun aber der Meinung war, dass Lord Voldemort persönlich seine Wiederkehr bekanntgeben und jeden bereits jetzt in Angst und Schrecken versetzen wollte (nachdem er einige Monate nach dem ersten Zusammentreffen des Ordens nicht mehr an eine Wiederkehr des Dunklen Lords hatte glauben mögen, schien er nun umso fester davon überzeugt), hatte Dumbledore eine andere Theorie: Es hatte - nachdem Voldemort nach seiner Flucht aus der Heulenden Hütte aus seiner kurzzeitigen Lethargie erwacht war- ein erneutes Todesser-Treffen gegeben, wie Snape ihm berichtet hatte, wo Voldemort ihnen im Vertrauen den Wiederbeginn des Krieges ankündigte (und die Frage völlig abwürgte, wo er in der Zwischenzeit gewesen war) und sie für ihre Abwesenheit nach seinem Sturz verdammte. Irgendein übermotivierter Gefolgsmann hatte dann diese schändliche Tat begangen, wahrscheinlich, um Voldemort zu besänftigen.

Ob das funktioniert hatte, bezweifelte er allerdings wiederum. Es konnte nicht Voldemorts Plan sein, erneut so viel Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Der Angriff auf das Muggeldorf war schon untypisch gewesen, überstürzt, nicht mit der gewohnten Fähigkeit zur Strategie, die Dumbledore eigentlich von Tom gewohnt war. Eine so offensichtliche Ankündigung befähigte den Gegner ja lediglich dazu, sich zu wappnen und das konnte nur das Letzte sein, was Voldemort ersehnte. Daher würde er ab nun vermutlich zunächst das Ministerium zu unterwandern versuchen, eventuell ihn als Schulleiter von seinem Posten entfernen wollen und _dann_ so richtig angreifen. Ein solch unbedachter Zug eines seiner Gefolgsleute war da völlig unwillkommen. Albus Dumbledore bezweifelte, dass dieser spezielle Todesser viel länger überleben würde, ebenso, wie er bezweifelte, dass er selbst in dieser Nacht sonderlich gut schlafen würde.

Nun hatte er gleich mehrere Dinge zu tun: Er musste den Orden auf das, was vermutlich geschehen würde, vorbereiten und gleichzeitig auf irgendeine Art Harry davon überzeugen, dass das, was er in den letzten drei Jahren von Voldemort gelernt hatte, einfach völlig falsch war.

Noch viel schlechter hätte er geschlafen, wenn ihm bewusst gewesen wäre, dass die Unterwanderung seiner eigenen Position durch dieses Gespräch mit Shacklebolt soeben begonnen hatte.

Als Harry Dumbledores Büro betrat, sah er ein wenig derangiert aus. Seine schwarzen Haare waren noch ungebändigter als je zuvor- falls das möglich war- und standen in alle nur denkbaren Richtungen ab. Auf seinem Gesicht war noch ein kleiner Abdruck vom Kissen und seine Robe war offensichtlich nur hastig über seinen Schlafanzug geworfen worden. Anscheinend hatte er es ausgesprochen eilig gehabt, zu Albus zu gelangen. Und angesichts seines Gesichtsausdrucks ahnte der Schulleiter von Hogwarts auch schon, dass das, was er zu sagen hatte, für ihn nicht sonderlich angenehm werden würde.

Nach der Begrüßung versuchte Dumbledore daher, das Gespräch in andere Bahnen zu leiten als jene, die offensichtlich von dem Jungen angedacht waren, auch wenn er ahnte, dass sich dieses spezielle unangenehme Thema- welches es auch immer war- nicht ewig vermeiden ließe. „Ich wollte es eigentlich gestern schon erfahren, aber unglücklicherweise wurden wir an weiteren Gesprächen durch die Umstände gehindert. Wie gefällt es dir in Durmstrang, Harry?" „Wieso wollen Sie das wissen?" Die Kälte in Harrys Stimme, die- vielleicht auch unbewusst- ihren Einzug darin gefunden hatte, überraschte und schockierte Dumbledore zugleich. Was war da geschehen? Im Winter hatte es anfangs ähnlich frostige Stimmungsäußerungen seitens des Jungen gegeben, aber die hatten sich schnell gelegt. Was war geschehen, dass sie nun wieder aufgetaucht waren? Selbst gestern hatte Harry längst nicht so abweisend gewirkt.

„Nun, da ich dein Vormund und somit die wohl nahste Bezugsperson bin, die du besitzt, liegt dein Wohlergehen in meinem ureigenen Interesse." Harrys Augen trübten sich aufgrund dieser Worte leicht. Der Traum gestern, nachdem er sich so lange Zeit nicht mehr mit den Dursleys beschäftigt hatte und einfach keine Gedanken an sie verschwenden musste, war ungeheuer schockierend für ihn gewesen, schockierender, als er es sich selbst eingestehen wollte. So lächerlich er sich auch dargestellt hatte, das war noch immer die Person gewesen, die ihn sieben Jahre seines Lebens fürchterlich gequält hatte. Und so konnte er nicht verhindern, dass die folgenden Worte seinem Mund einfach entschlüpften:

„Damals hat es Sie aber auch nicht gekümmert." Dumbledore wusste offenbar sofort, was er meinte, und Harry erkannte, dass er damit einen wunden Punkt getroffen hatte. Der alte Schulleiter sah aus, als würde er am liebsten überall hinsehen, nur bloß nicht in Harrys Augen. Doch trotzdem blickte er direkt hinein. „Ich hatte mich schon gefragt, wann du das zur Sprache bringen würdest. Um ehrlich zu sein, war ich relativ froh, dass du bei unserer ersten Begegnung noch damit gewartet hast, obwohl Lord Voldemort dir zweifelsohne erzählt hat, was ich getan haben soll.

Von welchen Vermutungen er dir auch immer berichtet haben mag, ein Großteil davon dürfte stimmen. Wenn jemand an deinem Leid bei dieser Familie Schuld bekennen muss, dann darf ich mich dort wohl ganz vorn anstellen." Harrys Blick verfinsterte sich- also doch! Wahrscheinlich war alles wahr, woran er sich zu erinnern glaubte, und der alte Mann würde jetzt nur noch versuchen, irgendwelche Ausflüchte zu finden. Dumbledore seufzte schwer, als er die Verdüsterung von Harrys Miene bemerkte. Die Missbilligung des Jungen war offensichtlich. „Aber wenn du mich nun hassen möchtest, dann will ich dir auch einen wirklichen Grund dafür geben. Gleichwenn es mir nicht gefallen mag, so werde ich doch in dieser einen Sache reinen Tisch machen und das ganze verhängnisvolle Desaster, in welchem mein großartiger Plan letztlich endete, auch in das rechte, überaus abscheuliche Licht rücken.

Vielleicht kannst du dir vorstellen, wie mir damals zu Mute war, an dem Tag, an dem Voldemort fiel, durch niemand anderen als durch dich. Ich weiß nicht, wie viel genau du über diese Nacht weißt, in der die größte Bedrohung in der Geschichte Britanniens wie vom Erdboden verschluckt wurde, gestoppt durch ein simples Kind. Wie auch immer, das ist eine andere Geschichte, über die wir später ein wenig plaudern werden." In der Tat war Harry überaus begierig, mehr über diese Nacht zu erfahren. Er wusste noch, wie er Voldemort vor drei Jahren, kurz nach seinem neunten Geburtstag, nach seinen Eltern gefragt hatte, und zur Antwort bekommen hatte, dass Voldemort sie ermordet hatte, aus gutem Grund, wie er selbst sagte. Mehr darüber erfahren würde er aber erst später. Damals hatte er dem Dunklen Lord verziehen, auch wenn er jetzt nicht mehr genau wusste, weshalb. Eigentlich war das eine ziemlich furchtbare Tat gewesen _und _einer der Gründe, weshalb er bei den Dursleys aufgewachsen war.

Doch Voldemort hatte erstens gesagt, dass er alles versucht hätte, um die beiden zu verschonen und zweitens wusste er, dass er dem Dunklen Lord nicht vollkommen grundlos vergeben hätte- es musste da irgendeine Detail geben, das ihm entfallen war, denn jetzt, wo er so darüber nachdachte, kam es ihm auf einmal ziemlich eigenartig vor, dass er ihm diese furchtbaren Taten einfach so verziehen hatte. Er würde Voldemort in einem Brief darüber befragen müssen, aber keinesfalls jetzt.

„Ich wusste, hier war jemand, der Lord Voldemort bereits einmal aufgehalten hatte, und es vielleicht wieder schaffen konnte, sobald es erforderlich wurde. Und _dass_ Voldemort früher oder später zurückkehren würde, daran bestand für mich gar kein Zweifel." Ein erneuter Seufzer. „Zumindest in _diesem_ Punkt sollte ich dann auch Recht behalten. Aber, so sagte ich mir, wie kann ich ganz sicher gehen, dass er auch tut, was nötig ist, um der Dunkelheit die Stirn zu bieten? Es musste also jemanden geben, zu dem dieser unheimlich mächtige Junge aufsah, der schon als Kleinkind dem Dunklen Lord überlegen war. Dieser Jemand musste selbstverständlich ich sein." Dumbledore lächelte grimmig.

„Aber wie konnte ich sicher gehen, dass du auch zu mir aufschauen würdest, wenn du schließlich nach Hogwarts kämest? Ich wollte damals keinerlei Risiken eingehen, dafür sorgen, dass die ganze Zaubererwelt auch bei einer Rückkehr Voldemorts noch eine Chance hatte- und so tat ich das, was, wie mir schien, das Beste für das „Größere Wohl" war. Ich ließ ein unschuldiges Kind in der Hölle zurück, damit es später zu seinem „Retter" daraus, in diesem Falle mir, aufsehen konnte."

An dieser Stelle faltete Dumbledore seine Hände und presste sie fest aneinander, sodass weiße Flecken entstanden. Er atmete tief durch. Was immer jetzt kommen würde, es schien ihm unendlich schwer zu fallen, das zu erzählen. Nun vermied er sogar den Augenkontakt mit Harry, der sich seit Beginn von Dumbledores Erzählung nicht mehr gerührt hatte und wie versteinert seinen Worten lauschte.

„Aber das reichte ja nicht, oh nein. Es wäre durchaus schön, hier berichten zu können, dass es für mich damit genug gewesen wäre, aber ich wollte ganz, _ganz _sicher gehen, dass du für alles gewappnet wärst, was später vielleicht folgen würde. Also hinterließ ich bei deiner Wiege einen Brief, in denen ich- den Dursleys- sagte, dass sie- dich keinesfalls- zu _nett_ behandeln sollten." Der Schulleiter von Hogwarts schien auf irgendeine Reaktion seitens Harry zu warten, doch dieser saß weiterhin stumm da und hörte zu. „Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie dieser speziellen Anweisung nur allzu gern Folge leisteten.

Nun, nachdem ich alles Nötige getan hatte, um deine Kindheit zu ruinieren, konnte ich guten Gewissens nach Hogwarts zurückkehren, denn ich hatte getan, was ich konnte, dass jener, der offenbar als einziger Voldemort die Stirn bieten konnte, auch später von mir darauf vorbereitet werden würde, dass er einstecken konnte, und, am Allerwichtigsten, auf mich hören würde. In meiner Besessenheit, diesen Krieg auch ganz sicher für mich zu entscheiden, hatte ich eines vergessen: Ich hatte vergessen, für was ich kämpfte. Oh, sicher, ich konnte mir ganz hervorragend einreden, es für die Allgemeinheit zu tun, aber das stimmte nicht. Ich kämpfte und versuche immer noch, dafür zu kämpfen, dass die Grausamkeit, die Voldemort meiner Ansicht nach in der Welt verbreitet, nicht die Überhand gewinnt.

Und da war ich nun und verdammte ein Kind zu voraussichtlich zehnjährigem Leiden in einer Hölle, die ich ihm selbst geschaffen hatte. Ich bin sicher, du erkennst die Ironie. Der Krieg, der zuvor jahrelang geherrscht und beiderlei Seiten zu furchtbaren Taten gezwungen hatte, hinterließ offenbar auch bei mir deutlichere Spuren, als ich mir selbst einzugestehen wagte. Nimm das bitte nicht als Entschuldigung, denn es kann für das, was ich getan habe, keine geben. Es ist lediglich der Versuch einer Erklärung- sowohl für mich selbst, als auch, um dir begreiflich zu machen, in welcher Umnachtung ich eine solche Entscheidung eventuell getroffen haben könnte.

Als ich dich danach jahrelang überwachte, war ich oft kurz davor, dort aufzukreuzen und der fürchterlichen Behandlung deiner Person ein Ende zu setzen. Zum Glück versorgte mich mein Verstand jedes Mal, bevor ich etwas unternehmen konnte, mit üppigen Bildern von dem, was eventuell geschehen könnte, wenn du mich nicht als Autoritätsperson anerkennen würdest. Und zum Glück hatte ich gelernt, immer auf meinen Verstand zu hören." Dumbledores Stimme war unendlich bitter, und doch empfand Harry keinerlei Mitleid mit ihm. Dies alles zu hören- wie er von diesem Mann vor ihm wie ein Stück Holz behandelt worden war, das man schleifen musste, war wie ein Schock.

„Und dann, schließlich, bekam ich die unvermeidliche Quittung für mein Handeln, ein Ereignis, das mich aus dem Wahnsinn riss, welcher mich in diesen Jahren offenbar überkommen hatte, ein Ereignis, das ich trotz aller Versuche auch nicht mehr rückgängig machen konnte", sagte Dumbledore in Erinnerung an diese doch sehr peinliche Geschichte mit den Zeitumkehrern. „Du selbst hattest mir gezeigt, was ich da eigentlich getan hatte, zu was ich fähig gewesen war, um eine bessere Chance auf einen Sieg im Kampf mit Voldemort zu erhalten, und das auf überaus drastische Weise. Nicht, dass ich dir einen Vorwurf mache. Diese Schuld an dieser ganzen verfluchten Kette von Ereignissen- inklusive dieses Gesprächs hier- darf ich ganz allein für mich beanspruchen."

Harry war, als bekäme er keine Luft mehr. Er musste hier raus, musste diesen Raum verlassen, damit er nicht versuchte, diesen Mann für das, was er ihm angetan hatte- und _dass_ er es getan hatte, daran bestand nun gar kein Zweifel mehr- zu vernichten. Es würde ihm ja ohnehin nicht gelingen. Er wusste, vielleicht konnte er die Gegenwart Dumbledores in Zukunft gerade so noch ertragen, aber er würde sich niemals, _niemals_ dazu durchringen können, auf der Seite dieses Menschen zu kämpfen. Seine Entscheidung war gefallen. „Darf ich gehen, Professor?" Dumbledore nickte nur, unfähig zu sprechen.

In den nächsten Tagen kapselte Harry sich nach und nach von ihm ab, und der Schulleiter von Hogwarts bemerkte das auch. Mehr und mehr erkundete Harry auf eigene Faust das Schloss; aus Mangel an anderer Zerstreuung hauptsächlich die Bibliothek, auch wenn Dumbledore vorsorglich die Verbotene Abteilung mit einem „Beachte-mich-nicht"-Zauber versehen hatte. Hauptsächlich las Harry dort über Verwandlung, das sein zweitliebstes Fach darstellte, weil es ihn faszinierte, durch den simplen Wink seines Zauberstabs alles haben zu können, was er wollte. Dennoch war er enttäuscht, über die Dunklen Künste in der gigantischen Bibliothek Hogwarts´ nichts zu finden.

Mit Dumbledore sprach er dieser Tage sehr selten, und wenn, dann hörte er ihm nur mit halbem Ohr zu. Wann immer er dieser Person begegnete, wallte ein fürchterlicher Zorn in ihm auf, den er nur mit größter Mühe kontrollieren konnte. Diese sieben Jahre ununterbrochener Quälerei bei den Dursleys würde er ihm nicht verzeihen können; es war sogar so schlimm, dass er es kaum ertragen konnte, im selben Raum zu sein wie Dumbledore und ihn nicht anzugreifen.

Der Schulleiter von Hogwarts verzweifelte in dieser Zeit zusehends an Harry. Da war nun dieser Junge, der letztes Mal noch weitaus offener gewirkt hatte, und obwohl er sich bemühte, so verständnisvoll und vorsichtig wie möglich seine Ansichten zu formulieren, war dessen ablehnende Haltung vollkommen klar zu sehen. Es musste ihm irgendwie gelingen, mehr Zeit mit Harry zu verbringen, als nur diese acht Wochen in den Sommerferien. Vielleicht, wenn der Junge permanent unter seinem Einfluss stand, ließe er sich doch noch überzeugen…? Er fragte sich wirklich, wie Voldemort es bewerkstelligt hatte, eine solche Abneigung ihm gegenüber in so kurzer Zeit in Harry aufkommen zu lassen, obwohl sich die beiden nicht ein einziges Mal gesehen hatten. Und er selbst, in seiner unendlichen Geschicklichkeit, hatte das Ganze auch noch erschwert. Die Wahrheit… vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen, eine andere Version zu erzählen, es ein wenig zu seinen Gunsten abzuändern, aber letztlich... auf einer gewissen Ebene war er froh, dieses furchtbare Geheimnis nicht mehr mit sich tragen zu müssen. Früher oder später hätte der Junge es ohnehin erfahren, Dumbledore griff damit lediglich vor. So blieb ihm wenigstens noch Zeit, es auf eine wie auch immer geartete Weise wieder auszugleichen.

Erschwerend zu den Problemen mit Harry kam noch hinzu, dass er nun deutlich weniger Zeit hatte, mit ihm zu sprechen, er würde einige Dinge zu organisieren haben, was den Orden betraf. So war in zwei Tagen ein Treffen angesetzt- diesmal in der Großen Halle von Hogwarts, die ihnen jetzt zur freien Verfügung stand. Zudem musste er demnächst mit Fudge sprechen, und ihn irgendwie davon überzeugen, die Rückkehr Voldemorts öffentlich zu machen, auch wenn das vermutlich beinahe unmöglich sein würde. Und vor ihm lag ein riesiger Stapel Hogwarts-Briefe, der in den nächsten vier Tagen versendet werden wollte, und die er leider alle persönlich unterzeichnen musste.

Seufzend tunkte er seine aufwändig mit Silber verzierte Schreibfeder in ein Tintenfass, verzauberte sie so, dass die Tinte sich automatisch regenerieren würde und ließ sie ein ums andere Mal die vertrauten Worte seiner Unterschrift und Titel auf das Pergament kritzeln, während er zum ununterbrochenen Geräusch der kratzenden Feder auf alter Tierhaut überlegte, wie es zu bewerkstelligen wäre, Fudge doch noch dazu zu bringen, das Richtige zu tun.

So gegen 22 Uhr abends- er hatte erst spät am Nachmittag mit den „persönlichen Unterschriften" begonnen- wurde er jedoch plötzlich gestört, denn im Kamin des Schulleiters leuchteten plötzlich grüne Flammen auf und das Gesicht von Kingsley Shacklebolt erschien. Es sah nicht sonderlich fröhlich aus, aber wer war schon fröhlich in den letzten Wochen.

„Schlechte Nachrichten", sagte der Auror knapp. Er sah ausgesprochen müde aus, offensichtlich war es ein langer Tag gewesen. „Heute hat mein Kollege; Flowerrain heißt er, sie kennen ihn vielleicht; mir eine kleine Gardinenpredigt gehalten. Offenbar hat er schon nach dem Angriff auf das Dorf vermutet, dass ich nicht immer genau das tue, was der Minister gern hätte. Er muss irgendwie mitbekommen haben, dass ich Ihnen Bericht erstatte, auf jeden Fall hat er uns letztes Mal wieder beobachtet und ist wohl zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass ich dem Ministerium schade.

Eigentlich war er immer ein guter Kollege, aber er steht dem Minister extrem nahe, was ja auch verständlich ist, immerhin ist er vor neun Jahren mal eigentlich durch die Prüfung gerasselt und hat es nur ihm zu verdanken, dass sie ihn trotzdem genommen haben. Tja, wie auch immer, auf jeden Fall ist es jetzt so, dass er meint, ich würde Ihnen sämtliche Ministeriumsinterna verraten und gesagt hat, wenn er mich noch einmal mit Ihnen erwischt, würde er das dem Minister melden. Mit anderen Worten, ich kann Ihnen innerhalb des Ministeriums nichts mehr verraten und außerhalb haben wir diesen- ach, verdammt nochmal!" Kingsleys Augen waren plötzlich hervorgetreten und er hatte kurz gewirkt, als müsse er sich übergeben. Mit finsterem Blick sah er sich um. „Warten Sie, ich komme zu Ihnen, dann können Sie ein wenig Legilimentik verwenden und ich werde ganz zufällig an das denken, was ich Ihnen eben sagen wollte."

Normalerweise hätte Dumbledore zunächst die Schutzzauber, die ihn vor ungebetenen Gästen schützen sollten, von seinem Kamin nehmen müssen, doch Mitglieder des Phönixordens waren davon ausgenommen, damit sie im Notfall immer zu ihm gelangen konnten. Nach einem kurzen Moment erschien eine grüne Stichflamme und der schwarze Auror stand in seinem Büro. Er blickte ihm direkt in die Augen und binnen weniger Sekunden hatte Dumbledore gefunden, was Kingsley ihm hatte sagen wollen. Offensichtlich ließ Fudge einen Schutzzauber wieder aufleben, der zuletzt während des Krieges mit Voldemort aktiv gewesen war, ein ausgesprochen lästiges Stück Magie, welches verhinderte, dass Ministeriumsangestellte irgendwelchen außenstehenden Personen Details über die Geschehnisse innerhalb dieser Institution berichten konnten- selbst ihren Familien. Im letzten Krieg war das verwendet worden, um den endgültigen Zusammenbruch der magischen Gesellschaft Großbritanniens zu verhindern, der zweifelsohne die Folge gewesen wäre, hätte jedermann von sämtlichen Gräueltaten Voldemorts und vor allem der Chancenlosigkeit der Auroren gewusst.

Innerhalb des Ministeriums bestand damals zwar ebenfalls absolute Schweigepflicht, der Zauber war aber nicht aktiv, da es dann nicht mehr möglich gewesen wäre, selbst mit Kollegen ein vernünftiges Gespräch zu führen. „Nun, und wie Sie wissen, habe ich auch kein eigenes Büro. Das kommt davon, wenn man im Außendienst arbeitet- man hockt innerhalb der Arbeitszeiten im Gemeinschaftsraum herum, spielt mit den anderen Auroren Karten und wartet darauf, dass etwas passiert."

Kingsley blickte ihn einmal mehr offen an: „Was ich Ihnen nur sagen wollte: Es wird ab jetzt sehr schwierig für mich, Ihnen Informationen zu überbringen. Ich weiß, dass Sie Legilimentik beherrschen- wenn Sie mich also zufällig im Ministerium sehen sollten, bleiben Sie bloß nicht stehen, sondern versuchen Sie einfach, mir in die Augen zu sehen. Ich werde schlicht versuchen, an das zu denken, was Sie wissen sollten. Oder fragen Sie Tonks."

„Ah, es ist ihr also tatsächlich gelungen, die Zwischenprüfung zu bestehen?", fragte Dumbledore. Er erinnerte sich noch gut an den jungen, geringfügig ungeschickten Metamorphmagus, der bis vor zwei Jahren die Hogwarts-Schule besucht hatte und schon immer mit leuchtenden Wangen von dem Traum des Lebens als Aurorin gesprochen hatte. Wenigstens das konnte man als Lichtblick in diesen Zeiten verbuchen. „Mit Bravour", meinte Kingsley, „aber bei ihren Leistungen ist es kaum eine Frage gewesen, dass sie es schaffen würde. Ich habe schon mehrmals mit ihr gesprochen und ich glaube, es ist an der Zeit, sie auch in den Orden des Phönix einzuweihen. Das war der zweite- zum Glück etwas positivere- Grund, warum ich mit Ihnen sprechen wollte. Ich denke, Sie wird absolut begeistert von dieser Widerstandsmöglichkeit sein, so, wie ich sie nach dem einen Ausbildungsjahr einschätze."

Dumbledore nickte: „Gleichwenn das Erste eine ausgesprochen bedauerliche Entwicklung ist, die einiges erschweren wird, so löst letztere Neuigkeit doch durchaus Freude aus. Ich muss gestehen, ich habe bereits erwartet, dass Cornelius etwas Unüberlegtes tun wird- er ist nicht unbedingt der optimale Minister für Krisenzeiten, wenn ich das so anmerken darf. Ich hoffe nur, seine Unvernunft wird nicht von Dauer sein- bisher ist letztlich auch noch nicht genug geschehen, als dass es für eine offizielle Bekanntmachung reichen würde. Jedenfalls danke ich dir für diese Information, Kingsley. Wir werden wohl damit arbeiten müssen."

Und in einer erneuten Stichflamme verschwand Kingsley Shacklebolt aus dem Büro.

Peter Pettigrew befand sich in dem verlassenen Gasthof „Eberkopf". Schon seit einem Monat verweilte er als Ratte hier, obwohl er schon zweimal gespürt hatte, wie sein Herr ihn rief- das eine Mal war lediglich wenige Minuten her. Er zitterte am ganzen Leib. Auch diesmal war er nicht erschienen und somit endgültig zum Verräter geworden. Er war sich vollkommen bewusst, dass mit ihm, sobald Voldemort ihn fände, kurzen Prozess gemacht würde. Oder eher, dass Voldemort ihn unfassbare Qualen erdulden lassen würde, bis er schließlich, keines klaren Gedanken mehr fähig, stürbe. Bei der Vorstellung zitterte sein kleiner Rattenleib umso mehr.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er noch in der Lage wäre, sich hier zu verstecken, doch er spürte schon jetzt, wie die unfassbare Furcht ihn zu zermürben drohte. Genau wie damals, als man ihn komplett ohne seine Zustimmung zum Geheimniswahrer gemacht und zum Aufrechterhalten der Scharade um Sirius auch keinerlei Bewachung gegeben hatte. Völlig schutzlos, allein und ohne eine Person, von der er im Ernstfall sofortige Hilfe erwarten konnte, war er mehr und mehr von Angst erfasst worden. Schließlich, nach einem Jahr, hielt er es nicht mehr aus und rannte, von blinder Panik getrieben, zum Dunklen Lord und verriet all jene, die ihm nahe standen. Jeden Einzelnen von ihnen. Er wusste nicht, was er tun würde, wenn die Angst hier, an diesem Platz, die Überhand nahm und er sich an irgendjemanden wenden musste, der ihn schützen konnte.

Oh, natürlich hatte er bereut, was damals geschehen war. Er hatte versucht, so nett wie möglich zu Harry zu sein, als der ihm Jahre später unverhofft in die Hände gefallen war, und ihn, soweit das ging, vom Dunklen Lord abzuschirmen. Aber das schlechte Gewissen hatte niemals gereicht, um für seine Schuld geradezustehen, um zumindest Sirius nicht für seine Sünden büßen zu lassen. Was er bei Harry getan hatte, war lediglich dadurch motiviert gewesen, dass er vielleicht sein Gewissen ein wenig beruhigen könnte. Doch er konnte sich nicht offenbaren. Er hatte Angst vor Dementoren. Und noch mehr Angst vor dem Kuss.

So blieb er bei Voldemort, trotz all des Leids, was er dort erdulden musste. Und bis zum heutigen Tag wusste Peter Pettigrew nicht, ob es tatsächlich die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war, zu fliehen, nachdem der Dunkle Lord mit dem Wiederanwachsen seiner Kräfte seine Dienste endgültig nicht mehr benötigte _und _nachdem er ihn zusätzlich noch in einem Moment der Schwäche- im Duell gegen Snape- gesehen hatte. Vermutlich, so sagte er sich, hätte er ihn ohnehin getötet. Doch noch vermochte er nicht zu sagen, ob es tatsächlich besser gewesen war zu fliehen und so dieser eventuellen Gefahr zu entgehen. Denn er wusste absolut nicht, was er jetzt tun konnte, um weiterhin leben zu können.

„Wer von euch, welcher verfluchte Narr, hat es gewagt, in meinem Namen, doch ohne jeglichen Befehl meinerseits, diese Frau zu ermorden?", zischte Voldemort außer sich vor Zorn. Er wusste, dass er den Schuldigen problemlos mittels Okklumentik ausmachen konnte. Aber es war so viel amüsanter, erst das Bekenntnis und dann das damit einhergehende Betteln um den Tod abzuwarten. Vielleicht würde es helfen, wenn er Gnade anbot? „Ich verspreche auch, dass die Qualen nicht allzu lang dauern werden, wenn die betreffende Person sich _jetzt_ meldet." Voldemort lächelte böse. Das half eigentlich immer. Die meisten Todesser verwechselten diesen vagen Ausspruch mit einer Chance, doch noch mit dem Leben davonzukommen. Und tatsächlich. In den hinteren Reihen der über siebzig Todesser, die vor ihm versammelt waren, regte sich etwas.

Abraham Ancead. Ein Todesser, der von Lucius Malfoy zu ihnen gebracht worden war, zuvor ein harmloser Kleinkrimineller. Ein schneller Blick zu der blonden Gestalt unweit von ihm, deren Gesicht hinter einer fürchterlichen Maske verborgen war, verriet nicht, ob Malfoy sich dessen auch bewusst war. Doch Voldemort wusste es. „Mein Herr!", rief Ankead. „Ich weiß jetzt, dass ich einen Fehler gemacht habe, aber ich schwöre Euch, dass ich nur im Sinn hatte, euch einen Gefallen zu tun. Ich… ich verspreche Euch, ich werde nie wieder, _nie wieder_, solche Eigenmächtigkeiten begehen. Ich werde Euer treuster und zuverlässigster Diener sein, nur, bitte…" Er schien nicht fähig zu sein, den Satz zu Ende zu führen.

„Abraham", sagte Voldemort mit einer Stimme, deren Liebenswürdigkeit so offensichtlich falsch war, dass es sämtlichen Umstehenden einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte, „erlaube mir bitte eine Frage, wärst du so nett? Leidest du an Schwerhörigkeit?" Der Mann, der jetzt einfach nur noch ein geducktes Häuflein Elend vor seinen Füßen war, beeilte sich, den Kopf zu schütteln. Voldemort legte den Kopf schief. Natürlich, was der Mann getan hatte, war eine ärgerliche Dummheit gewesen, aber es war ja nichts Schlimmes geschehen, und nun konnte er dieses ungeheure Vergnügen auskosten, welches eine solche Situation mit sich brachte; er war ihm beinahe sogar dankbar. Oh, wie er das in den letzten Jahren vermisst hatte! „Dann an überdurchschnittlicher Dummheit?" Einige Todesser lachten verhalten. Wieder schüttelte der Mann verzweifelt den Kopf. „Nicht?", fragte Voldemort gespielt erstaunt.

„Dann muss ich mich allerdings ernsthaft fragen, weshalb genau du meine Befehle ganz offensichtlich _wissentlich_ missachtest. Wolltest du etwa meine Pläne durchkreuzen? Das wäre, nun, ganz offen gesagt zögere ich, es auszusprechen, aber das wäre der Beweis, dass du _soeben gelogen hast_. Und ich fürchte, dass mir dann keine andere Wahl bleibt, als die entsprechende Bestrafung anzusetzen, die _jeden Verräter_ erwartet."

„NEIN! Nein, mein Herr, natürlich hab ich unbedacht gehandelt, aber ich habe das alles lediglich … ich meine, ich wollte-" Was immer er hatte sagen wollen, es wurde in einem Schmerzensschrei erstickt, als ihm sein vorderer linker Schneidezahn langsam im Gebiss umgedreht wurde. „Ihr seht also", sagte Voldemort, vollkommen unberührt vom Leid des Mannes, „dass es keine besonders gute Idee ist, meine Befehle zu ignorieren. So lang ich auch … abwesend war, seid versichert, dass ich kein Stück meiner Macht eingebüßt habe.

Wir werden noch warten, und dann, wenn ich den Befehl gebe und wir attackieren", er erlaubte sich eine furchtbare Fratze eines Lächelns, „dann wird nichts in der Lage sein, Widerstand zu leisten."

Lucius Malfoy wusste, was er zu tun hatte. Voldemort hatte ihn noch vor dem ersten Treffen persönlich kontaktiert und ihn angewiesen, die nötigen Schritte einzuleiten, um dafür zu sorgen, dass der Minister Dumbledore misstraute. Das war von großer Relevanz für ihre Unternehmungen, denn wenn Ministerium und Dumbledore sich gegenseitig zerfleischten, so hatte keiner von beiden mehr die Ressourcen, ihnen Widerstand zu leisten, wenn sie letztlich angriffen.

Deshalb war er gerade auf dem Weg zum Büro des Ministers. Als einige der ganz wenigen Personen des Ministeriums, denen Fudge vollkommen vertraute und die er in gleichem Maße schätzte, war der Raum für ihn genauso zugänglich wie jeder andere auch. Während alle anderen zunächst ausgesprochen lästige Sicherheitskontrollen passieren mussten, konnte er schlicht eintreten und wurde zum Minister vorgelassen. Auch das war etwas, das sich später als unschätzbar wertvoll erweisen mochte.

Allerdings wagte Malfoy es nicht, den Minister unter irgendeinen Zauber zu setzen- zu gut geschützt war dieses Büro, zu groß die Gefahr, dass seine Handlungen diesbezüglich auffliegen könnten. Sein eher schwacher Charakter, seine natürliche Affinität zum Geld und seine ausgesprochen große Beeinflussbarkeit sorgten allerdings dafür, dass dies auch überhaupt nicht nötig war.

Die meisten anderen Personen erreichten das Büro Fudges nur über den Raum der ersten Untersekretärin, ein widerliches Frauenzimmer namens Dolores Umbridge, doch Lucius Malfoy musste sich mit dieser krötenartigen Plage nicht abgeben. Es gab einen weiteren Zugang, den auch der Minister selbst meist benutzte und der selbst vor dem größten Teil der Ministeriumsmitarbeiter strengstens geheim gehalten wurde. Direkt neben den Herrentoiletten befand sich ein geheimer Schalter, und wenn man diesen betätigte und dabei laut und deutlich das Motto des Ministeriums- „Zum Wohle der Magie"-sagte, dann wurde man in die Wand hineingesogen und durfte einen langen, dunklen Gang in Richtung des Ministeriumsbüros entlang wandern.

Solange der Besuch nicht wirklich offiziell war, pflegte Malfoy diesen Gang zu benutzen. Und dieser spezielle Besuch beim Minister war ganz sicher nicht offiziell. Nachdem er den Schalter betätigt hatte und von der Wand quasi in den Gang hineingesaugt wurde- ein ausgesprochen eigenartiges Gefühl, ähnlich dem des Apparierens, aber man gewöhnte sich daran- schritt er den sich sehr lange hinziehenden, gedimmt beleuchteten Gang entlang und gelangte so schließlich zu einer verborgenen Tür, die im Büro des Ministers selbst wie ein Wandschrank aussah.

Um zu verhindern, dass der Geheimgang durch Zufalll entdeckt wurde, leuchtete das Innere dieses Wandschranks bläulich, sofern nur der Minister im Raum war, gelblich, wenn der Raum leer war, und rötlich, sofern andere Leute noch mit im Raum sein sollten. Die Farbe diesmal war blau. Sehr gut. Ohne zu zögern betrat Lucius Malfoy den Raum, wo er Cornelius Fudge sitzen sah, ins Leere blickend, den Kopf schwer auf die beiden Hände gestützt. Er sah ausgesprochen dämlich aus, wenn er diese Haltung einnahm, behauptete allerdings immer, sie helfe ihm beim Nachdenken.

Der Minister schrak erst auf, nachdem Malfoy ihn gegrüßt hatte. Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus: „Oh, hallo, Lucius! Wie schön, dich zu sehen!" Malfoy lächelte jovial zurück. Wie er diesen inkompetenten Idioten doch hasste. Aber, wenn alles gut lief, dann saß er bald auch nicht mehr auf dem Stuhl des Ministers. „Ich muss sagen, Cornelius, ich komme nicht umhin, das Ministerium in diesen Tagen zu bewundern. Ein solch scheußlicher Mord, das hätte bei nahezu jeder anderen Handhabung eine Massenpanik ausgelöst. Sie haben das erstaunlich gut hinbekommen, muss ich gestehen. Gibt es denn schon Spuren von dem Täter?" Bei jeder anderen Person wäre allein das schon viel zu dick aufgetragen gewesen. Für Fudge war es mundgerecht.

„Nun, die Auroren arbeiten natürlich Tag und Nacht daran, aber bisher haben wir leider noch nichts gefunden", sagte Fudge und plusterte sich angesichts des soeben empfangenen Kompliments ein wenig auf. „Aber ich bin mir sicher, es kann nicht mehr lange dauern. So ein Einzeltäter kann sich ja nicht ewig … den erwischen wir schon noch." Malfoys Gesicht zeigte Erleichterung: „Das ist natürlich extrem positiv zu hören. Solch schändlichen Taten darf auf gar keinen Fall Vorschub geleistet werden." Fudge nickte nur, doch nun wollte der Minister zur Sache kommen. Ihm war durchaus klar, dass Malfoy wohl nicht nur zu ihm gekommen war, weil er Informationen wollte in diesem eher unbedeutenden Einzeltäterfall, der noch dazu an einer muggelgeborenen und einflusslosen Person vorgenommen worden war.

„Warum bist du denn jetzt genau hier, Lucius?", fragte er und zappelte unter dem Tisch ein wenig mit den Beinen herum, wie er es immer tat, wenn er ungeduldig war. Um es anders auszudrücken, er benahm sich wie ein kleines Kind kurz vor Weihnachten. Lucius konnte innerlich bloß aufseufzen ob der schier offensichtlichen Inkompetenz des Mannes. Es war ihm ein Rätsel, wie ein derart aufgeblasener, wichtigtuerischer und naiver Idiot jemals hatte Minister werden können. Natürlich, _er _hatte ihn damals auch gewählt, aber das lag hauptsächlich daran, dass Fudge sich erheblich leichter kontrollieren ließ als Barty Crouch. Crouch besaß die störende Fähigkeit des Nachdenkens, die Fudge glücklicherweise komplett abging.

„Gut, dass du fragst, Cornelius. Es ist eine eher üble Sache, wenn du verstehst. Du weißt ja, ich halte schon seit Jahren nicht allzu viel von Albus Dumbledore. Und ich befürchte, dass er sich diesen abscheulichen Mord zu Nutze machen wird, deine Position zu untergraben." Fudge wurde vor Empörung sogleich purpurrot im Gesicht. „Er … er will meine Position übernehmen?" Nun gut, der Minister war auf dem falschen Dampfer, aber das ließe sich leicht korrigieren. „Nein, ich fürchte, seine Pläne reichen noch weitaus weiter. Er besitzt ja schon jetzt einen erstaunlichen politischen Einfluss für jemanden, der sich eigentlich nur um Schüler kümmern sollte, wenn man an seine Position im Zauberergamot denkt." Lucius wagte es nicht, den Minister glauben zu lassen, Dumbledore wolle an seine Position kommen. Selbst _Fudge_ würde sich irgendwann erinnern, dass Dumbledore diese Position schon mehrfach aus eigenem Antrieb abgelehnt hatte.

„Und ich fürchte, er sieht es an der Zeit gekommen, auch deine politische Macht schließlich noch zu übertreffen. Natürlich kann ich es nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er demnächst versuchen wird, dich davon zu überzeugen, dass Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer hinter dieser Attacke steckt, damit du die „nötigen Gegenmaßen" ergreifst. Das ist natürlich völliger Unfug, wie auch ich sehr gut weiß, aber es würde dazu führen, dass die Aurorenzentrale wieder an Einfluss gewinnt. Ich vertraue natürlich darauf, dass du seinen Lügen, wenn er denn damit beginnt, keinerlei Glauben schenken wirst." Es war nicht ganz risikolos, darauf zu wetten, dass Dumbledore mit dieser Vermutung zum Minister ging, aber der alte Mann war intelligent genug, die Anzeichen von Voldemorts Rückkehr zu erkennen und zu versuchen, dass seitens des Ministeriums etwas dagegen unternommen wurde. Und wenn das erwartungsgemäß schiefliefe, würde er sich an die Auroren wenden. Lucius Malfoy hatte sich lange überlegt, was er dem Minister sagen musste.

„Nun ist es so- aus meiner furchtbaren Zeit unter", Lucius stockte kurz in gespielter Betroffenheit, „unter dem Imperius damals ist mir, wie du ja weißt, das Allermeiste nur äußerst verschwommen in Erinnerung geblieben. Aber ich meine mich erinnern zu können, dass Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer damals nicht nur gegen das Ministerium gekämpft hat, sondern noch gegen etwas anderes, eine Art Geheimorganisation … und in dieser war auch ein Großteil der Auroren enthalten.

Wenn es ihm also gelingt, dass erneut der nationale Notstand ausgerufen wird, so wird sich vermutlich ein Gutteil des in diesem Fall ausgesprochen wichtigen Sicherheitsapparates unter seiner Kontrolle befinden. Und die Folgen davon wären, dass seine Macht und sein Einfluss … die deinen übertreffen würde. Jemand, dem die Auroren großteils unterstehen, der kann sich nahezu alles erlauben, ohne dafür belangt zu werden, richtig?" Lucius erlaubte sich ein weiteres gut gespieltes Seufzen. „Und genau das ist es, was, wie ich fürchte, Dumbledores Plan ist."

Fudge schien sich erst einmal von diesem Redeschwall erholen zu müssen. Doch selbst in seinem Gehirn meldete sich wohl Widerspruch, er starrte Malfoy nämlich ausgesprochen ungläubig an. „Aber, aber das ist doch nicht möglich. Dumbledore hat mir immer-" „… ausgesprochen gute Ratschläge gegeben, richtig?", fragte Malfoy. „Und ich vermute, er wird dir auch ausgesprochen gute Befehle geben, wenn es so weit ist. Ich sage ja nicht, dass ich garantieren kann, dass er etwas Derartiges plant, aber vieles deutet darauf hin. Du wirst es ja sehen. Wenn er hier nachher auftaucht, um die angekündigten Lügengeschichten aufzutischen, dann hast du deine Antwort."

Fudge war immer noch vollkommen konsterniert, er schien erst jetzt zu begreifen, was für eine furchtbare Katastrophe das bedeuten könnte. „Und du glaubst, dass mein eigener Sicherheitsapparat mich verrät?" fragte er entsetzt. „Oh, nicht alle", sagte Lucius beschwichtigend. „Aber bei einigen könnte ich mir vorstellen, dass sie Dumbledore treuer sind, als sie es sein sollten."

In exakt diesem Moment ertönte die süßliche Stimme von Dolores Umbridge gut hörbar im Büro. „Hier ist ein Auror namens Flowerrain, der meint, etwas ausgesprochen Wichtiges mitteilen zu müssen. Soll ich ihn vorlassen?"

Die Katastrophe brach vollkommen unerwartet über Kingsley Shacklebolt herein. Er saß im Gemeinschaftsraum der Aurorenzentrale, als plötzlich der Minister höchstpersönlich in den Raum marschierte, Flowerrain im Gepäck. Bevor er noch ganz begreifen konnte, was genau das bedeutete, wurde er auch schon von einem roten Fluch niedergestreckt und wusste nicht mehr, wie ihm geschah.

Dumbledore hatte beschlossen, nicht sofort ins Ministerium zu eilen und Cornelius dazu anzuhalten, Vernunft anzunehmen. Jetzt, so kurz nach dem Mord an einem Menschen, wo der Minister wahrscheinlich vor Angst weder ein noch aus wusste, war es gut möglich, dass er überhaupt nicht mit sich reden ließ. Fudge war kein schlechter Politiker für Friedenszeiten, aber selbst als Schüler hatte er schon dazu geneigt, in Stresssituationen ausgesprochen schlechte Entscheidungen zu treffen- Dumbledore erinnerte sich noch gut, wie Fudge einmal von einem Siebtklässler erzählt worden war, das Trinken von ranziger Milch würde helfen, den Prüfungsstress besser zu ertragen. Der gute Cornelius hatte natürlich umgehend getrunken.

Darum war es wohl weiser, diesen Tag abzuwarten und vielleicht auch noch ein paar weitere, um dann auf vernünftiger Ebene mit dem Minister zu reden. Die Folgetage würde er ganz und gar dem Jungen widmen, den er so erfolgreich von sich entfernt hatte. Er wusste auch schon ziemlich genau, wo er ihn finden konnte.

Tatsächlich befand Harry sich einmal mehr in der Bücherei von Hogwarts, wo er offensichtlich in ein Buch für Verwandlung vertieft war, um genau zu sein eines, das Verwandlungen in der dritten Klasse in Hogwarts behandelte. Ziemlich beeindruckender Stoff für einen angehenden Zweitklässler, aber Karkaroff hatte ihm genug von Harrys Talent in diesem Fach berichtet, sodass er sich wohl kaum darüber wundern brauchte.

Flüchtig fragte er sich, wo Harry so gut lesen gelernt hatte, schließlich konnte er unmöglich eine Grundschule besucht haben, doch vermutlich hatte es im Zusammenleben nur mit Voldemort nicht viel anderes zu tun gegeben als eben das. Dumbledore beschloss, zunächst einfach nur zuzusehen. Manchmal lernte man mehr über die Menschen, wenn man sie einfach beobachtete, sobald sich allein glaubten. Harry war überraschend ruhig für sein Alter. Kein Gezappel während des Lesens, keine Ablenkungen. Er saß einfach nur da und konzentrierte sich auf sein Buch, fuhr sich ab und an unwillkürlich durch die Haare und versuchte immer wieder, die in der Lektüre beschriebenen Zauberstabbewegungen nachzuempfinden. Nach einer Viertelstunde fiel Dumbledore allerdings noch etwas anderes auf, das er als durchaus beunruhigend empfand: Der Junge griff immer wieder nach dem Zauberstab in seiner Tasche. Das konnte zweierlei bedeuten: Entweder er fühlte sich allgemein nicht sicher und brauchte das Gefühl, sich jederzeit gegen etwaige Angriffe verteidigen zu können, oder aber er fühlte sich _hier an diesem Ort_ nicht sicher.

Während Dumbledore so da stand, fiel ihm auf einmal ein, was er ursprünglich von dem Jungen gewollt hatte. „Guen Morgen, Harry", sagte er in die nahezu klösterliche Stille des Raumes hinein. Der Junge schreckte hoch, griff sich einmal mehr unwillkürlich in die Tasche seines Umhangs und entspannte sich auch nur leicht, als er ihn sah. „Morgen", murmelte er und wandte sich wieder dem Buch zu. „Ich dachte, es wäre eventuell angebracht, dich darauf hinzuweisen, dass wir es bereits nach elf Uhr morgens haben", sagte Dumbledore und seine Augen funkelten, als er Harry mit sich herauf zu seinem Büro bat, wo er zusammen mit ihm die erste Mahlzeit des Tages einnehmen wollte.

Während Harry gerade Kürbissaft zu seinem Speck trank, dabei einen Teil davon auf Dumbledores Schreibtisch verteilte und leise um Verzeihung bat - _deshalb_ sollte man in der Großen Halle essen- begann Dumbledore das Gespräch: „Vor einigen Tagen hast du mich ja gefragt, was genau damals geschehen ist, an Halloween vor etwas weniger als elf Jahren. Natürlich kann ich dir auch nicht genau sagen, wie es abgelaufen ist- ich fürchte, die Antwort auf diese Frage liegt bei jenen, die in dieser Nacht verstarben- aber ich kann dir zumindest eine grobe Idee davon geben, was eventuell geschehen sein könnte." Dumbledore holte tief Luft und wusste, dieses Mal hatte er die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit Harrys, das Thema war zu interessant, um ihn zu ignorieren.

„Ich möchte dich darauf hinweisen, dass du mir keineswegs zu glauben brauchst. Was ich dir erzählen werde, sind lediglich Vermutungen und Theorien, basierend auf purer Intuition. Ich glaube, ich habe es dir schon einmal gesagt, aber ich muss an dieser Stelle hinzufügen, dass meine Vermutungen sich meist als korrekt erweisen.

Als Lord Voldemort deinen Vater ermordete, so war dies für ihn ein Mord wie jeder andere, wenn er auch durchaus schwierig gewesen sein dürfte. Angesichts dessen, dass das Haus in Godric´s Hollow, in dem deine Familie damals mit dir wohnte, vollkommen zerstört war, vermute ich, dass der Kampf zwischen ihm und Voldemort mehrere Minuten gedauert haben dürfte. Letztlich war das aber zwecklos, denn so grausam er ist, über so viel Macht verfügt Lord Voldemort auch." An dieser Stelle reichte es Harry. Schon seit mehreren Tagen redete Dumbledore über Voldemort, als könnte dieser niemandem etwas Gutes tun und sei nichts anderes als eine Plage. Ausgerechnet Dumbledore!

„Könnten Sie vielleicht endlich mal aufhören, vom Dunklen Lord zu reden, als wäre der das Furchtbarste, was Großbritannien jemals passiert ist? Als ob Sie besser wären!" Nach diesen Worten war es kurz still im Büro. Der Schulleiter blickte ihm sehr kühl in die Augen. „Er hätte dich für diese Worte umgebracht oder dir zumindest ausgesucht peinvolle Qualen verursacht. Ich tue es nicht. Das sollte dir hinsichtlich Voldemorts „moralischer Überlegenheit" zu denken geben. Zudem tue ich hier lediglich meine Meinung kund, was mir in meinem Büro, sobald ich spreche, auch erlaubt sein möge." Dumbledore wirkte vollkommen ruhig, doch Harry wusste, dass er besser den Mund gehalten hätte. Offenbar war auch der Schulleiter, wenn er wütend war, ein durchaus einschüchternder Anblick- auch wenn Harry ahnte, dass er Dumbledore bei weitem nicht _richtig_ wütend gemacht hatte.

Der Schulleiter unterdessen hatte schlicht und ergreifend einen kleinen Teil seiner sonst so eisern erhaltenen Beherrschung verloren. Die Anspannung und der Stress der letzten Tage, die Verbohrtheit des Jungen, das alles forderte selbst von ihm seinen Tribut. Doch als er gerade in seiner Erzählung fortfahren wollte, loderte auf einmal in seinem Kamin grünes Feuer auf und der Kopf von Cornelius Fudge erschien darin. Er sah selbst in den Flammen ein wenig zerzaust aus und sein purpurrotes Gesicht glühte förmlich: „Nehmen Sie sofort die verdammten Schutzzauber von Ihrem Kamin, oder wir werden uns gewaltsam Zutritt verschaffen müssen, Dumbledore! Lassen Sie uns augenblicklich zu Ihnen ins Büro!"

Als der Minister- so, wie er aussah, erst im zweiten Anlauf, denn seine Haare und sein Anzug waren genau wie die der drei Auroren, die ihn begleiteten, angekohlt und rauchten- das Büro von Dumbledore betrat, blieb er erst einmal mit offenem Mund stehen, anstatt gleich zur Sache zu kommen. Doch er starrte nicht Dumbledore an. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben spürte Harry, wie unangenehm Blicke von anderen Menschen sein konnten, die nicht ihm galten, sondern lediglich dem roten Blitz auf seiner Stirn.

Erst nach einer halben Minute, in der Dumbledore ausgesprochen interessiert die rauchende Haarpracht des Ministers gemustert hatte, erlangte Fudge endlich die Fassung wieder. Er holte bereits Luft, doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, wurde er vom Schulleiter unterbrochen: „Wissen Sie, Cornelius, auch wenn ich finde, dass Ihnen dieser wunderbare Haarschnitt ausgesprochen gut steht, so erlauben Sie mir bitte doch die Frage, was Sie bewog, hier derart ungestüm Zutritt zu suchen. Meine Schutzzauber sind eigentlich nicht sonderlich aggressiv, es sei denn, jemand kommt mit eindeutig _feindseliger_ Absicht in dieses Büro."

Bei der Bemerkung zu seinem rauchenden Schädel wollte Fudge erst empört unterbrechen, doch er ließ es dann doch besser bleiben und plusterte sich stattdessen auf. Harry, der den Minister noch nie gesehen hatte, fühlte sich unwillkürlich an einen Paradiesvogel erinnert- allerdings einer mit Schnappatmung. „Oh, warum ich hier bin?", fragte der Minister rhetorisch und blickte sich zugleich gehetzt und triumphierend im Raum um. „Das können Sie beantwortet haben. Ich verhafte Sie wegen Spionage und Hochverrats und bitte Sie, augenblicklich mitzukommen."

Dumbledore fläzte sich gemütlich auf seinem Stuhl und sah aus, als habe er soeben erfahren, wie das morgige Wetter würde. „Das ist ja alles sehr interessant. Könnten Sie auch ein Beispiel für die Vergehen geben, die ich angeblich begangen haben soll?" Fudge schien sich über diese Aufforderung sogar zu freuen: „Oh ja, das kann ich. Sie haben einen oder vielleicht auch mehrere unserer Mitarbeiter dazu angestiftet, Ihnen Ministeriumsinterna zu berichten, die der Geheimhaltung unterliegen! Deshalb begleiten Sie uns jetzt sofort nach Askaban!"

Der Minister sah eigenartig selbstzufrieden aus, als er das sagte. Tatsächlich hatte er Dumbledore immer geschätzt, doch im Moment- vor allem dank der Ansprache Lucius Malfoys- betrachtete er ihn lediglich als Konkurrent um die Macht in Großbritannien, den es auszuschalten galt. Und genau das hatte er soeben geschafft. Der Schulleiter jedoch machte keinerlei Anstalten, sich zu erheben, was den Minister offensichtlich stark irritierte.

„Na los, machen Sie schon, glauben Sie, ich will meinen restlichen Tag damit verbringen, Mr. Potter und Ihnen beim Essen zuzuschauen?", sagte Fudge ungeduldig. Dann wandte er sich nochmals gesondert an Harry, während Dumbledore gemütlich einen Brief zu schreiben begann. „Sie, Mr. Potter, befanden sich seit Anfang der Ferien- und wohl auch schon länger- unter ausgesprochen schlechtem Einfluss. Aber", fügte er begütigend hinzu, „das Ministerium wird natürlich alles dafür tun, dass Sie bald unter einem verantwortungsvollen Vormund sicher und befreit leben können- _was zum Geier machen Sie da, Dumbledore?!_"

Dumbledore schaute höflich auf, ohne die Feder abzusetzen. „Ich schreibe einen Brief. Da ich einen Weg kenne, ihn schnell und sicher zu überbringen, sollte das doch kein Problem darstellen, oder? Ich versichere Ihnen, ich plane nicht, einen Portschlüssel zu erschaffen, der hier ohnehin nicht funktionieren würde." Er sah mit leicht verzogener Miene, als sei ihm gerade noch etwas Unangenehmes eingefallen, zwischen den Auroren und dem Minister hin und her.

„Allerdings fürchte ich, dass es da noch eine Kleinigkeit zu klären gibt. Sie sagten soeben, Sie wollten mich direkt nach Askaban verfrachten, und wenngleich ich es als äußerst interessant empfinde, die Wirkungsweise der Dementoren zu studieren, so habe ich doch keinerlei Absichten, mich dort in nächster Zeit aufzuhalten." Fudge begegnete diesen Worten mit einem widerlichen Lächeln, welches er sich höchstwahrscheinlich bei seiner ersten Untersekretärin abgeschaut hatte: „Das werden Sie aber wohl müssen, Dumbledore! Das sieht das Gesetz bei _Verbrechern_ nun einmal so vor."

Dumbledore- und diesmal war es offensichtlich, dass es gespielt war- tat, als sei er sehr überrascht: „Ah, genau, bei Verbrechern. Deshalb frage ich mich ja, was genau ich an diesem Ort verloren habe. Ich müsste über die Jahre schon ausgesprochen senil geworden sein, um die entsprechende Gerichtsverhandlung, Anhörung und die zugehörigen _Beweise_ verpasst zu haben. Soweit ich weiß, falle ich aus Ihrer Sicht momentan unter die Kategorie _verdächtig_. Askaban müsste schon erstaunliche Kapazitäten haben, wenn man dort jeden einsperren würde, der Ihnen als _verdächtig_ erscheint."

Fudge machte ein sehr ungesundes Geräusch, als hätte ihn gerade etwas an einer ausgesprochen empfindlichen Stelle getroffen. Er wandte sich an Harry, und selbst dieser erkannte, dass er das nur tat, weil er wusste, dass er allein gegen Dumbledore chancenlos war. „Würdest du wollen, dass jemand, der eine solche Gefahr darstellt, frei herumläuft?", fragte er Harry. Etwas in Harry schien ihn anzufeuern, mit „ja" zu antworten, und so die Position des Schulleiters weiter zu untergraben, aber er hörte auch noch eine weitere Stimme, eine, die ihm sagte, dass es schlichtweg nicht fair wäre, Dumbledore in dieser Situation in den Rücken zu fallen. `_War es fair, als er dich zu den Dursleys gebracht hat_?´, flüsterte die erste Stimme.

Nein. Nein, natürlich nicht, aber das hieß ja nicht, dass er die Fehler des Schulleiters mit gleicher Münze zurückzahlen musste. Und ganz tief in seinem Inneren wusste er, dass er das auch tat, weil er das Bedürfnis hatte, sich in gewisser Weise bei Dumbledore … entschuldigen zu müssen. Dieser Hass in den letzten Tagen, den er sich selbst kaum erklären konnte, der so viel größer war, als er selbst gedacht hatte- er hatte in gewisser Weise das Gefühl, dass selbst der, der ihn zu dieser Tortur verdammt hatte, nicht so viel Zorn verdienen konnte, vor allem, weil er diese Handlung offenbar von ganzem Herzen bereute und ihm hier auch noch nichts Schlechtes getan hatte.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass er etwas Falsches getan hat", sagte er, und ohne dass er Dumbledore ansah, wusste er, dass er ihn mit diesen Worten überrascht hatte. Fudges Gesichtsfarbe nahm unterdessen einen ungesunden Ton an, aber sein oberflächlich freundlicher Ton blieb: „Natürlich, dich hat er auch auf seine Seite gebracht." Er sah aus, als wollte er noch etwas anfügen, wurde aber von einem plötzlich auflodernden Feuer im Raum unterbrochen. Es kam aus Dumbledores Richtung.

„Cornelius, seien Sie bitte ganz ruhig. Ich habe lediglich einen Brief verschickt." „Sie kommen jetzt mit!", sagte Fudge bestimmt. „Wir haben unter der Mysteriumsabteilung ein paar Zellen für Häftlinge in Untersuchungshaft. Da kommen Sie dann rein! Und wenn Sie sich jetzt nicht bewegen, dann werde ich die Auroren dazu bringen müssen, Sie ein wenig zu motivieren!" Dumbledore erhob sich langsam und murmelte dabei Harry zu: „Wenn dich jemand mit sich nehmen will, bleib bitte hier. Minerva wird sich in meiner Abwesenheit um dich kümmern; und ich kann dir versichern, es wäre für niemanden von Vorteil, wenn dieses Ministerium dich in seine Finger bekommt." Harry konnte nur nicken, so unerwartet kam es, dass der alte Mann tatsächlich die Schule verlassen sollte.

Einer der drei Auroren wollte Dumbledore Handschellen anlegen, während ein anderer ihm den Zauberstab abnahm. Letzteres ließ der alte Schulleiter mit sich geschehen, doch die Handschellen lehnte er ab: „Bitte, Mr. Dawlish, ich versichere Ihnen, ich werde keinerlei Widerstand leisten. Wenn ich das planen würde, so hätten Sie das bereits bemerkt, dessen bin ich gewiss."

Zwei der Auroren und der Minister verschwanden zusammen mit Dumbledore in den Flammen, während der, den Dumbledore „Dawlish" genannt hatte, zurückblieb: „Mr. Potter, ich kann Ihnen gar nicht laut genug versichern, was für eine Ehre es ist, Sie zu treffen. Wenn es irgendetwas gibt, was das Ministerium für Sie tun kann … ich meine, Sie wären ja praktisch ohne Aufsicht hier …" Doch diesmal war sich Harrys Inneres ganz und gar einig darüber, was er wollte: Ganz sicher war er lieber in Hogwarts als bei diesen Leuten, die ihm bloß auf die Narbe starrten, die unter den Blicken eigenartig zu kribbeln schien. Zudem sagte ihm etwas, dass er mit dem Ministerium bestimmt nichts zu tun haben wollte. „Professor Dumbledore hat schon jemandem Bescheid gesagt, sodass ich nicht allein bin."

Dawlish schien das zu akzeptieren und verschwand ebenfalls im Kamin.

„Was soll das sein?!", schrie sein Vater. Der Junge zuckte zusammen und versuchte, sich so dicht wie möglich an die Wand zu pressen, doch da war kein Raum mehr zum Zurückweichen. Er hatte es gewusst, natürlich. Sobald sein Vater zurückkehrte und _dieses _Endzeugnis sah, konnte es nur Ärger geben. „Du bist eine Schande! Eine riesengroße Schande für die gesamte Familie! Seit über 700 Jahren hat niemand, niemand, _niemand_ von uns eine so miserable Leistung erbracht! Ich frage mich, warum ich dich nicht schon längst verstoßen habe, du Nichtsnutz!"

Die pupurrote Stirn seines Vaters war nur noch wenige Zentimeter von der des Jungen entfernt und Spucketröpfchen benetzten seine Haut, als sein Papa ausrastete. „Wenn das im nächsten Jahr nicht besser wird, dann bist du Geschichte, verstanden? Dann wird sich hier niemand mehr an dich erinnern! Entweder, du hörst verflucht nochmal damit auf, so unglaublich schlecht zu sein, oder du fliegst ein für allemal raus, verstanden?!"

Während der Vater aus dem Zimmer stapfte, setzte der Junge sich verzweifelt auf den Fußboden und begann leise zu weinen.

Bitte schreibt mir, was ihr zu dem Kapitel meint. Ich werde auch nicht besser, wenn niemand mir sagt, was ich falsch oder richtig mache, aber das hatten wir ja schon.

Ganz zufrieden bin ich mit dem Kapitel nicht, Dumbledores Sprache erscheint mir bisweilen zu hochgestochen, Fudge teilweise ein wenig zu idiotisch und einiges in zu kurzen Teilen abgehandelt. Nun, ich wüsste nicht, wie ich es ändern sollte, ohne es ins zu Triviale abgleiten zu lassen/Fudge nicht ZU intelligent darzustellen. Letztlich sind das ja auch alles Lucius Ansichten, zumindest größtenteils, und dass der den Minister sehr kritisch sieht, ist ja klar.

Kleiner Fun Fact zu diesem Kapitel: Ursprünglich war diese Festnahme für das 4. Jahr geplant, aber als ich es schrieb, wusste ich auf einmal, dass es jetzt passieren musste und habe damit erfolgreich den Plot für´s 4. Jahr kaputt gemacht. Naja, Ersatz habe ich auch schon…


	54. Dumbledores Prozess

Als Dumbledore- mit um einiges höherem Respekt, als ihn jeder andere mutmaßliche Straftäter bekommen hätte- zu seiner neuen Zelle begleitet wurde, die im Gegensatz zu Askaban wie eine Luxussuite wirkte, erwartete ihn dort eine Überraschung. Die bestand nicht etwa darin, dass die Zelle über eine eigene Toilette und sogar über ein eigenes Radio verfügte und nebenbei bemerkt in einem durchaus geschmackvollen blassgrün angestrichen war, sondern vielmehr in der Person, die ihn dort bereits erwartete.

„Hallo, Albus", sagte Kingsley Shacklebolt mit gequältem Lächeln. Die beiden Auroren, die bei dem alten Schulleiter geblieben waren, verließen augenblicklich den Raum. Der Minister unterdessen hatte ihn direkt bei seiner Wiederankunft nicht mehr begleiten wollen, offensichtlich war er gründlich verärgert, dass es ihm weder gelungen war, den Junge-der-lebte unter seine Kontrolle zu bringen, noch, Albus Dumbledore wirklich nachhaltig auszuschalten.

„Ich nehme an, Sie sind aus demselben Grund hier wie ich", sagte Shacklebolt nach einer kurzen Pause. „Was wollen Sie denn jetzt machen?" Dumbledore blickte ihn freundlich an: „Nun, zunächst einmal wollte ich Ihre Erlebnisse hören, allein schon, um ein wenig Zerstreuung zu haben. Es stimmt zwar, dass die Zeit mit dem Alter dazu neigt, immer schneller zu vergehen, aber das heißt nicht, dass man sich als alter Mann nicht dennoch langweilen kann. Zudem hoffe ich auch, von Ihnen vielleicht einen Hinweis zu erhalten, wie es letztlich so weit kommen konnte. Auch, wenn ich bei aller Kulanz den Entscheidungen des Ministeriums gegenüber nicht beabsichtigte, allzu viel Zeit in dieser Zelle zu verbringen."

Shacklebolt schaute ihn erst ein wenig ungläubig an, ließ dann aber den letzten Satz mit einem Schulterzucken zunächst beiseite fallen. „Nun, in meinem Fall war es so, dass ich nichtsahnend in der Aurorenzentrale saß, gemütlich ein paar von Botts Bohnen gegessen habe, als auf einmal die Tür aufging und Fudge zusammen mit meinem geschätzten Kollegen Flowerrain reinkam. Ich weiß nicht, was diesen dummtreuen Hufflepuff dazu veranlasst hat, mich an den Minister zu verraten, aber auf jeden Fall meinte er, er hätte sogar noch dafür gesorgt, dass ich nicht gleich nach Askaban komme und ich könne froh sein. Bin ich auch. Ganz unendlich dankbar. Na ja, immerhin hat seine Hufflepuff-Treue dafür gesorgt, dass er sich an unsere gemeinsamen Einsätze erinnert und mich nicht gleich völlig verknackt hat." Kingsley wartete eine Reaktion Dumbledores nicht erst ab: „Aber was meinten Sie damit, Sie würden hier nicht lange bleiben wollen?"

Dumbledores Augen funkelten, und Shacklebolt war sich ganz sicher, dass jugendlicher Schalk dahinter zu erkennen war. „Nun, die Schutzzauber auf diesen Zellen sind nicht unbedingt stark genug, um mich festzuhalten- selbst ohne Zauberstab. Und für den heutigen Abend war ein Treffen des Ordens geplant, das ich auch wahrzunehmen beabsichtige. Ich würde Sie allerdings bitten hierzubleiben, Kingsley. Es genügt ja, wenn ich mir ein kleines Wortgefecht mit der diensthabenden Wache liefern darf."

„Wieso haben Sie sich überhaupt hierher abführen lassen?", fragte Shacklebolt mit ehrlichem Interesse. Er wusste aus einem Übungsduell, um das er Dumbledore einmal gebeten hatte und welches nach zwei Sekunden vorbei gewesen war, sehr gut, dass man selbst mit 5 Auroren keine Chance gegen Dumbledore hätte, sofern der sich wirklich wehren wollte. „Nun, ich wollte nicht riskieren, mich beim Minister allzu unbeliebt zu machen, da ich keinerlei Wunsch verspüre, vor dem Gesetz fliehen zu müssen. Und, um ganz ehrlich zu antworten, konnte ich einfach der Möglichkeit nicht widerstehen, aus einer Ministeriumszelle auszubrechen."

Gegen seinen Willen musste Shacklebolt lachen.

Minerva McGonagall war von dem Brief Dumbledores völlig überrascht worden.

_Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen, Minerva,_

_aufgrund diverser äußerst ungünstiger Abfolgen von Ereignissen bin ich derzeit nicht in der Lage, die mir aufgetragenen Pflichten wahrzunehmen, inklusive der Verantwortung für das Schloss und den Jungen. Daher übertrage ich sie hiermit vorübergehend dir, während ich die Annehmlichkeiten einer Ministeriumszelle genießen darf. _

_Keine Bange, das Ordenstreffen wird dennoch stattfinden; ich denke nicht, dass die Ministeriumszellen ausreichend sicher sein werden, um mich zu halten._

_Harry ist auf dein Kommen vorbereitet, sofern er nicht den folgenschweren Fehler gemacht hat, mit den Ministeriumsbeamten mitzugehen, was ich jedoch bezweifle. Ich hoffe, er wird dir gegenüber nicht von demselben Groll geblendet sein, den er (zu Recht) gegen mich hegt._

_Da unser geschätzter Minister mir gerade außerordentlich hässliche Blicke zuwirft, schließe ich an dieser Stelle den Brief. _

_Auf bald,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Zunächst war Minerva extrem erschrocken gewesen, doch letztlich hatte sie sich damit getröstet, dass Albus schon einen Weg aus dieser Misere finden würde. Es war immer noch Albus Dumbledore, von dem hier die Rede war. Es war eher das Ministerium, welches sich Sorgen machen musste, wenn sie es näher betrachtete.

Aber nun hieß es, schnell zu handeln, auch wenn sie ihre schulfreie Zeit eigentlich hatte genießen wollen. Sicher wartete der Junge schon. Sie musste zugeben, sie war außerordentlich gespannt, wie er sich verhalten würde, wie sein Charakter wäre. Immerhin war er eine Berühmtheit und immerhin hatte sie seine Eltern sehr gut gekannt. Flüchtig fragte sie sich, in welchem Haus er wohl gelandet wäre, wenn die Dinge nicht so ungeplant gelaufen wären, doch sie tat den Gedanken als derzeit unnötig ab. Ohne zu zögern trat McGonagall ins Feuer und ließ sich von den grünen Flammen umschließen, die sie in das Büro des Schulleiters tragen würden. Also in ihr derzeitiges Büro.

„Weißt du, du bist eine ganz interessante Persönlichkeit, das kann ich von hier bereits fühlen", sagte eine Stimme, die aus dem Regal zu Harrys Linken zu kommen schien. Eigentlich hatte Harry gedacht, die Wartezeit, bevor Professor McGonagall (er konnte sich noch immer nicht ganz daran gewöhnen, jeden Erwachsenen, den er hier traf, „Professor" zu nennen; in Durmstrang verzichtete man auf derlei unverdiente akademische Titel)schließlich eintraf, würde eintönig und ereignislos sein- was sollte denn hier schon passieren?

Er hatte erneut über das Gespräch mit dem Auroren nachgedacht und kam zu dem Schluss, dass es falsch gewesen war, ihn nicht anzulügen. Bei dem, was der alte Schulleiter ihm angetan hatte… - er hätte mehrere Jahre Arrest in Askaban durchaus verdient gehabt. Harry kannte sein Temperament inzwischen ganz gut- normalerweise kühlte es sich schnell wieder ab, wenn er auf jemanden zornig war. In all der Zeit bei den Dursleys hatte es fünf Jahre gebraucht, bis er sie endlich wirklich gehasst hatte, und ein weiteres, bis er so weit gewesen war, dass er sie ohne jede Reue töten konnte. Doch Dumbledore … ihn hasste er auch, das war ihm jetzt umso klarer. Warum hatte er nicht einfach gesagt, dass er zumindest vermute, dass der Schulleiter so einiges an Dreck am Stecken hatte? Dann wäre er Dumbledore jetzt vielleicht sogar los …

Und doch, es war eigenartig. Er wollte es sich kaum eingestehen, aber trotz seiner Wut, seines Hasses diesem Mann gegenüber- _er würde ihn vermissen_. Hogwarts´ Schulleiter war ein hochinteressanter Gesprächspartner, er hatte Humor und wusste seine Sichtweisen in einem Licht zu präsentieren, das die Harrys nicht verletzte. Und in allem, was er momentan tat, war er ungemein sympathisch. In allem, was er getan hatte, hingegen der unumstrittene Bösewicht seiner bisherigen Lebensgeschichte.

Zudem, er wusste, er wäre natürlich zu jedem Zeitpunkt auf die Person wütend, die ihn in die Hölle geschickt hatte, aber irgendetwas an dieser Wut im Moment war _komisch. _So ungemein nett, wie Dumbledore gewesen war, konnte man ihn doch kaum - und das war der Moment, in dem bei ihm der Groschen gefallen war, in dem der Gedanke, der das ganze Rätsel aufklärte, ihm wie von außen eingeflüstert wurde. Dumbledore hatte ihn manipuliert. Er hatte sich verstellt, den netten alten Großvater gespielt, der ihm doch nur helfen wollte und leider einen schrecklichen, schrecklichen Fehler gemacht hatte. Oh, wie Harry es bereute, den Auroren nicht angelogen zu haben. Nun fühlte er sich umso wütender, weil er merkte, dass er beinahe betrogen worden war, sich hatte in die falsche Richtung führen lassen. Voldemort hatte so sehr richtig gelegen, es war kaum zu fassen, wie gut Dumbledore ihn trotz allem, trotz seinen Instinkten, bereits manipulieren konnte.

In diesen Moment und diese Stimmung hinein sprach die tiefe Stimme ihn an. Zunächst wusste er nicht, wer das war- einen Moment lang dachte er, dass die Dame McGonagall, die zu ihm kommen sollte, wohl eine ausgesprochen eigenartige Stimme für eine Frau haben musste- doch da bemerkte er, dass sich auf dem Regal, aus dessen Richtung die Stimme kam, etwas bewegte. „Wer sind Sie?", fragte Harry. „Ich sehe Sie gar nicht?"

Es war der Hut. Dieser eigenartige, zerschlissene Hut, der auf dem Regal lag und der jetzt seicht die Spitze wiegte. Harry hörte ein Lachen aus seiner Richtung, offenbar fand er die Situation amüsant: „Dass mich mal jemand gesiezt hat, ist aber auch schon über 30 Jahre her", kicherte der Hut. Harry konnte es kaum fassen. Er redete mit einem Kleidungsstück. Etwas, das man anziehen konnte. Kein Mensch, kein magisches Wesen, nicht einmal eine steinerne Statue. Ein alter, hässlicher, ausgeleierter _Hut_. Er war eindeutig übergeschnappt.

„Bist du nicht", sagte der Hut wie als Antwort auf seine Gedanken. Harry war schockiert: „Du hörst, was ich _denke?!_" Aber … aber dann konnte diese Spionage-Kopfbedeckung mit Schimmelkrempe ja Dumbledore alles erzählen, was er jemals über ihn gedacht hatte. Das war eine Katastrophe. Er wüsste alles, alles über- „Das ist kein Schimmel, das sind Altersflecken", berichtigte der Hut beleidigt. „Abgesehen davon bin ich so verzaubert, dass ich mit niemandem darüber rede, was ich in den Köpfen anderer sehe. Und auf diese Entfernung kann ich auch nicht besonders tief in dich hineinsehen. Weißt du, die meisten anderen Kinder, denen ich begegne, setzen mich einfach auf, das geht dann deutlich besser."

Aufsetzen? Wenn Harry eines von Wurmschwanz je beigebracht worden war (und Wurmschwanz war nicht unbedingt jemand, dessen Wissensfundus so groß war, dass er ihm viel hatte beibringen können), dann, dass man keinem Ding trauen durfte, wenn man nicht sehen konnte, wo es sein Gehirn hatte. „Ich würde nicht bei einem anerkannten Weißmagier im Regal liegen, wenn ich gefährlich wäre", sagte der Sprechende Hut, und sogar für Harry hörte sich das logisch an. „Ich würde einfach nur gern ein paar Minuten auf deinem Kopf verbringen. Weißt du, meine eigentliche Hauptaufgabe ist es, unsere Schüler in die Häuser zu sortieren." Ach ja, genau, Hogwarts hatte ja ein Häusersystem! Harry erinnerte sich noch gut, wie abfällig Karkaroff über dieses System gesprochen hatte.

„Das ist historisch gewachsen, und immerhin bieten _wir _den Schülern eine Umgebung mit Gleichgesinnten. Dass das auch noch von jemandem kommt, dessen Schule neunmal von Muggeln angegriffen wurde, weil man nicht mächtig genug war, unsere Schutzzauber zu kopieren, und sie dann auch noch im Meer versenken musste, ist ja auch wieder- Verzeihung!", unterbrach sich das seltsame Kleidungsstück. „Ich bin so verzaubert, dass ich den Charakter der Gründer imitieren kann- und die wären alle nach solchen Vorwürfen einigermaßen sauer gewesen."

„Du musst ja nicht meine Gedanken lesen", sagte Harry, dem es noch immer unheimlich war, dass in diesem Raum offenbar keiner seiner Gedanken vollständig ihm gehörte. „Was soll ich denn sonst tun?" fragte der Hut. „Ich sitze ein ganzes Jahr auf diesem Regal und bin so verzaubert, dass ich eigentlich so handeln könnte wie vier der brillantesten Zauberer ihrer Zeit. Glaub mir, dass wird auf die Dauer allmählich langweilig. Das Lesen von Gedanken ist mein ureigenster Zweck, und so habe ich wenigstens etwas zu tun. Abgesehen davon bin ich ganz gut darin, den Menschen Dinge über sich zu sagen, die sie selbst nie vermuten würden. Deshalb würde ich dich ja fragen, ob du mich vielleicht aufsetzen möchtest? Ich glaube, das könnte für uns beide ausgesprochen interessant werden."

Bevor Harry antworten konnte, flammte auf einmal der Kamin auf und eine ausgesprochen streng aussehende Person stand im Raum. Ihr Gesicht war faltig, ihr Mund verkniffen und sie trug einen Hut, den Harry bei seinem Besuch vor zwei Jahren in der Winkelgasse nie gesehen hatte, was wohl dafür sprach, dass er völlig aus der Mode war. Bemerkenswert war ebenfalls ihre schottengemusterte Hose, die unter ihrem schwarzen Umhang hervorragte- sie war ganz offensichtlich alt und Harrys erster Gedanke war, dass mit ihr wohl nicht gut Kirschen essen sein konnte, so, wie sie aussah. „Mr. Potter", sagte sie, „in der Zeit von Albus´ Abwesenheit ist es, wie Sie vermutlich schon erfahren haben, meine Aufgabe, auf Sie acht zu geben. Ich bin Minerva McGonagall."

Albus Dumbledore war völlig in Gedanken versunken. Seit etwa einer Stunde hatten Kingsley und er nicht miteinander gesprochen; es gab auch nichts mehr zu sagen, zumindest momentan nicht. In einer halben Stunde würde das Ordenstreffen beginnen, doch alles, was Dumbledore da sagen würde, wusste Kingsley bereits. Vor allem um eines kreisten seine Gedanken in letzter Zeit besonders häufig.

_Harry hatte ihn verteidigt_. Es passte nicht. Es passte einfach nicht zu dem, was er aus dem Verhalten des Jungen in letzter Zeit geschlossen hatte; nämlich, dass er es zunächst gar nicht zu versuchen brauchte. Und doch hatte Harry Potter sich genötigt gesehen, dem Auroren gegenüber zu sagen, dass er nichts Schlimmes getan hatte. Ohne Probleme hätte er ihm von den Dursleys erzählen können, dem furchtbarsten Verbrechen, das er seit dem Tod seiner eigenen Schwester begangen hatte, und augenblicklich hätte er jede Chance, sich zu verteidigen, verloren.

Aber er hatte es nicht getan. Was auch immer ihn dazu bewogen hatte, Dumbledore war außergewöhnlich dankbar, dass hinsichtlich des Jungen offensichtlich doch noch Hoffnung bestand. Er konnte seine Fehler von damals revidieren, er hatte noch so viele Ferien Zeit- er würde sicher gehen, dass Harry auf ihrer Seite kämpfte. Oh, er war sich bewusst, dass es ganz ohne Manipulation nicht funktionieren würde, dazu war der Junge zu lange bei Voldemort gewesen. Doch alles, was er nun dafür tun würde, tat er nicht für das Größere Wohl, sondern für den Jungen. _Und _das Größere Wohl. Fröhlich vor sich hin pfeifend erwartete er, dass die Minuten vergingen und er endlich aufbrechen konnte.

Es kam nicht oft vor, dass man sich in seinem Alter noch fühlte wie ein kleiner Schuljunge, doch wenn man im Begriff war, einem überaus aufgeblasenen Minister derart auf der Nase herumzutanzen- dann war das wohl nur natürlich. Es war wohl an der Zeit, die Zauber zu brechen.

Dumbledore konzentrierte sich, so stark es ihm möglich war. Auch, wenn er das vor Kingsley anders dargestellt hatte- es würde durchaus eine Herausforderung werden, die Schutzzauber des Ministeriums zu durchdringen, aber es war möglich. Er sandte einen kleinen Zauber in die Gefängnistür, der jedoch sofort absorbiert wurde. Also schön. Offenbar war ein Magie-Absorptionszauber auf die Zelltür gelegt worden, der verhinderte, dass es möglich war, diese Tür überhaupt mittels Magie anzugreifen.

Es gab keine anerkannte Methode, einen solchen Zauber zu brechen, da er sich selbst sehr effektiv dadurch schützte, dass er jede Gegenmaßnahme in sich aufnahm. Das Problem bei einem solchen Zauber war, dass der Erzeuger etwas finden musste, in das er die Magie leiten konnte, ansonsten würde sich die viele ungenutzte Magie in der Luft sich früher oder später verselbstständigen- etwa wie Dampf, wenn man einen Kochtopf zu lange geschlossen hält.

Dumbledore sah sich aufmerksam im Gefängnistrakt um und kam sehr schnell zu dem Schluss, dass man im Ministerium absolut _nichts _gefunden hatte, in das man diese überschüssige Magie leiten konnte. Natürlich, bei den meisten Menschen wäre das dennoch ungefährlich gewesen, aber Dumbledore war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er genug Energie in den Zauber leiten konnte, um ihn dazu zu bringen, sich zu verselbstständigen.

Nur einen kleinen Moment später bemerkte er den zweiten Bann, der auf der Tür lag. Man brauchte ein sehr feines Gespür für die Magie, das die meisten Magier niemals erreichten, um sie auf dieser Ebene spüren zu können- verschiedene Nuancen von Zaubern wahrnehmen zu können, sie anhand des ureigenen _Gefühls_, das sie in der Luft hinterließen in der Lage zu sein, sie zu identifizieren. Dieser Bann würde bewirken, dass sich der Absorptionszauber bei Überladung nicht auflöste, sondern _ausdehnte_. Er war vor betreffendem Zauber entstanden, da er ansonsten bereits mit eingesaugt worden wäre.

Noch zwei weitere Zauber lagen auf der Tür, der eine nur gedacht für den Alarm, der entstehen sollte, wenn eine Person die Zelle ohne Autorisierung verließ. Dumbledore brauchte selbst ohne Zauberstab nur zwei Minuten, um ihn so zu verändern, dass er nur auf Dinge reagierte, die größer waren als ein Elefant und so von vornherein nicht in die Zelle passten. Es war niemals ratsam, einen solchen Zauber einfach zu entfernen, da sie durch den Versuch ebenfalls in Gang gebracht wurden, aber diese simple Veränderung in der Wirkungsweise, die wirklich nur kosmetisch war, stellte für jemanden wie ihn kein Problem dar.

Das Dumme war nur, dass der Absorptionszauber sich im Weg befand. Aber der Direktor hatte den Fehler bereits erkannt, der dem ansonsten ausgesprochen eleganten Konstrukt zugrunde lag. Während der Alarm- und der Überwachungszauber das gesamte Zellengitter zum Süden hin (nach Norden befand sich eine undurchdringliche Wand mit kleinem Toilettenfenster) betrafen, hatte derjenige, der das alles entworfen hatte, wohl nicht Energie für den ausgesprochen anstrengenden Absorptionszauber gehabt. Dieser betraf lediglich die Tür.

Ohne Probleme griff er in das Konstrukt der Magie ein, welches er so gut kannte, glaubte beinahe die Materieteilchen zu spüren, wie sie sich wanden und seinem Willen anpassten- und schon war der Alarmzauber verändert. Für den Überwachungszauber benötigte er genau eine Sekunde, und schon war dieser nicht mehr existent. Damit verschwand auch alles, was er von seinem Dialog mit Kingsley aufgezeichnet haben mochte- schließlich gab es nun nichts mehr, woran man das hätte abrufen können.

Dumbledore beschloss, die Tür in Ruhe zu lassen- es war zwar möglich, sich gegen einen Absorptionszauber zu stellen und ihn sich durch das plötzlich Einwirken zu großer Magiemengen auf einmal schlicht selbst vernichten zu lassen, aber das versuchte er besser nicht ohne seinen Zauberstab. Auch so war es kein Problem, das nun ungeschützte Metall unter Zuhilfenahme von purem Willen zu schmelzen. Kingsley Shacklebolt starrte das Schauspiel nur mit offenem Mund an. Es war immer wieder erstaunlich, zu welch unfassbaren Kunststücken dieser alte Mann noch in der Lage war.

Dumbledore trat gemütlich aus der Zelle und vermied dabei sorgsam die Pfützen von geschmolzenem Metall, welches sich kurz darauf wieder verfestigte und zu festen Gittestäben wurde. „Bis gleich, mein Freund", sagte der alte Schulleiter fröhlich und verließ den Gefängnistrakt.

Minerva McGonagall war ein wenig ratlos, was den Jungen betraf. Er hatte nicht viel mit ihr gesprochen, nachdem sie ihn begrüßt und sich vorgestellt hatte. Vermutlich hatte er Angst vor ihr, die _meisten _Schüler in diesem Alter hatten Angst vor ihr. Ihr gegenüber schien er keinerlei Groll zu hegen, auch das war seinem Verhalten deutlich zu entnehmen gewesen. Doch er schien ihr auch nicht ganz über den Weg zu trauen. Ein wenig erinnert er sie an eine Katze, die zum ersten Mal gefüttert wird und noch nicht genau weiß, ob sie dem wohlwollenden Spender des Futters trauen konnte. Mit Katzen kannte sie sich aus. Sie würde wohl in den nächsten Wochen- sie glaubte nicht, dass selbst Albus Dumbledore allzu leicht davonkam, wenn er versuchte, aus einer Ministeriumszelle auszubrechen- ein wenig sein Vertrauen gewinnen müssen. Momentan jedoch ging das nicht, sie war, auch wenn man es ihr nicht ansah, nach all den Jahren doch noch den Sprössling von Lily und James zu treffen. _Er sah James so verdammt ähnlich. _Harry war jetzt irgendwo in Hogwarts, vermutlich in der Bibliothek, wenn das stimmte, was er ihr gesagt hatte.

Wenn sie Dumbledore doch nur von dem Ordenstreffen hätte abbringen können! Aber es gab keine Möglichkeiten, den Schulleiter zu kontaktieren und gegen Albus´ gut versteckte bisweilen durchaus schalkhafte Ader war ohnehin kein Argument gewachsen. Trotzdem, es war schlichtweg unvernünftig von ihm … „Gryffindor hat auch seine Nachteile", meldete sich der Sprechende Hut.

Ach … der war ja auch noch da. Überraschend eigentlich, dass sie so lange in diesem Raum allein gewesen war und der Hut dennoch keinen Ton gesagt hatte. In solchen Momenten war er sonst bisher ausgesprochen mitteilsam gewesen. „Was ich dir noch sagen wollte, ist, dass du den guten Mr. Potter ziemlich gut einschätzen kannst. Besser als Albus jedenfalls. Solltest vielleicht mal ein paar Worte mit ihm über ihn reden." McGonagall wurde auf einmal etwas aufgeregter als zuvor: „Du kennst ihn?" Natürlich kannte er ihn. Warum hatte sie ihn nicht früher gefragt? Natürlich, viel würde er ihr wahrscheinlich nicht sagen können, aber vielleicht _etwas_ mehr- Albus war unheimlich schweigsam in allen Belangen, die den Jungen betrafen.

„Dass du mich nicht früher gefragt hast, mag daran liegen, dass ich ein wenig unscheinbar aussehe", sagte der Sprechende Hut. Die Art, wie er teilweise direkt auf Gedanken antwortete, war nachgerade unheimlich. „Als unheimlich würde ich das nicht bezeichnen", meinte er. „Schließlich habe ich keine Meinung zu den Gedanken, die ich lese, zumindest keine, die euren moralischen Werturteilen gleich würde. Ich bin zum Beispiel nicht fähig, den Menschen gesonderte Sympathie entgegen zu bringen. Und das heißt, ich habe überhaupt keine Motivation, dir irgendetwas von Mr. Potter zu verraten. Er würde wohl eher selbst befragt werden wollen, er mag es nicht so gern, wenn man Dinge über ihn erfährt, ohne- ach, verflucht!", rief der Hut plötzlich, dessen Stimme zum Ende des Satzes hin merkwürdig erstickt gewesen war. „Kann ich dir nicht sagen, tut mir leid. Nun, es ist ohnehin besser, die Menschen nicht aufgrund oder mit der Hilfe von Kleidungsstücken zu beurteilen, nicht wahr? Übrigens, komm mal ein wenig näher heran, ich kann nämlich gerade noch nicht genau herausfinden, zu welcher Zeit genau du bei diesem Treffen sein solltest."

Sie hatten es erstaunlich gut aufgenommen, sagte sich Dumbledore, als er gemütlich in die Telefonzelle ins Ministerium für Zauberei marschierte und sich- nicht ganz ohne Amüsement- fragen ließ, was er denn genau wolle. „Albus Dumbledore, ich möchte gern zurück in das beschauliche Wohnheim, welches mir das Ministerium so freundlich zur Verfügung gestellt hat", sagte er vergnügt. Kurze Zeit später kam die Antwort. „Albus Dumbledore, Rückinhaftierung. Bitte gehen Sie unverzüglich zu Ihrem Ziel." Interessant wäre es zu erfahren, ob das Ministerium in einem solchen Fall einen Alarm losgehen ließ- oder was allgemein geschehen würde, wenn jemand, der höchstwahrscheinlich inzwischen als vermisst bekannt geworden war, plötzlich wieder auftauchte. Nun, er würde es sehen.

Aber alles in allem war dieses Ordenstreffen erstaunlich reibungslos verlaufen, angesichts der Neuigkeiten, die er überbrachte. Voldemorts Flucht aus der Heulenden Hütte, von ihm hauptsächlich verursacht, hatte anfänglich ein wenig Panik ausgelöst, bis Mad-Eye Moody einfach nur vor sich hingegrollt hatte, er habe immer gewusst, dass der Dunkle Lord noch herumlaufe- man müsse nur wachsam genug sein, um das zu erkennen. Außerdem meinte er noch, dass, wenn man schon letztes Mal nicht in Panik verfallen sei, dieses Mal solcherlei Dinge auch nicht zu tun brauchte, denn schließlich war es klar gewesen, dass Voldemort sich früher oder später auch mal bewegen musste.

Die Nachricht hingegen, dass er derzeit im Ministerium ein Gefangener war (zumindest theoretisch)- das hatten die meisten zwar als unberechtigt empfunden, aber sich ganz offensichtlich keine Sorgen deshalb gemacht. Dumbledore war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er das als positiv oder negativ empfinden sollte. Die meisten derjenigen, die auf seiner Seite standen, vertrauten ihm schlichtweg zu sehr, er vermittelte den Eindruck, alles zu wissen und zu können. Doch er war schon immer gut darin gewesen, eine Person zu vermitteln, zu der man aufsehen konnte. Es musste so jemanden geben, ansonsten, das war ihm bewusst, hätte niemand genügend Motivation, von sich aus weiterzukämpfen. _Eines Tages werde auch ich nicht mehr da sein_. Aber noch war er es. Und bis zum Letzten würde er alles geben, um das Dunkle zu vernichten, redete er sich ein. Der Fakt blieb, dass es niemanden gab, der seine Lücke ausfüllen konnte, niemanden, der ihm eventuell nachfolgen konnte. Doch er wischte es beiseite. Auch diese Ignoranz war eines seiner großen Talente.

Unten im Atrium angekommen, erwarteten ihn bereits fünf Auroren und- gar nicht so selbstverständlich, da er sich, wenn er sich in Gefahr glaubte, meist bedeckt hielt- der Minister höchstpersönlich. Dumbledore wusste, wenn er zuerst redete, würde es ihm vielleicht gelingen, sie zu überfahren und er müsste sich nicht mit der empört-verängstigten Jammerei des Cornelius Fudge herumschlagen müssen.

„Guten Tag, allerseits. Falls Sie sich fragen, wie ich es geschafft habe, aus meiner Zelle zu entkommen, so könnte ich Ihnen durchaus einige Dinge nennen, die Sie an Ihren Schutzzaubern verbessern sollten. Das Bedrohen durch Zauberstäbe ist aber keinesfalls nötig. Ich war gerade wieder auf dem Weg zurück in meine Zelle." Dem Minister klappte der Mund auf und wieder zu, er lief erst weiß und schließlich dann doch wieder rot an.

„Sie- das ist- was glauben Sie eigentlich- das wird Sie MINDESTENS zwei weitere Jahre kosten, Dumbledore!", keuchte Fudge. „Einfach den Willen des Ministeriums zu ignorieren- ich fasse es nicht!" „In welcher Weise ignoriere ich denn diesen Willen, Cornelius?", fragte Dumbledore freundlich. „Ich befinde mich doch gerade auf dem Weg in genau die Zelle, in der Sie mich offenbar haben wollen?" Fudge war angesichts dieser unfassbaren Dreistigkeit so überwältigt, dass er noch ein paarmal den Mund wie ein Fisch auf-und zuklappte und in Dumbledore in der Zwischenzeit gemütlich seine Zelle erreichen konnte. Kingsley Shacklebolt war nicht gerade milde überrascht und vergaß sogar, ihn zu begrüßen.

„Die haben Sie hierher zurückkehren lassen?! Nach dieser Aktion? Nicht einmal zwanzig Minuten nach Ihrem … Ausflug kam ein Auror hier rein, und wenn ich das richtig mitbekommen habe, sind die im ganzen Ministerium wie aufgescheuchte Hühner herumgelaufen, um Sie irgendwie zu erwischen." „Nun, ich fürchte, meine Anwesenheit hier wird in der Dauer nur so lange sein, bis unser geschätzter Minister den Mund zubekommt."

Dumbledore schätzte richtig. Der Minister wollte ihn zunächst nach Askaban schicken, aber der Schulleiter von Hogwarts wies ihn darauf hin, dass die Schutzzauber dort noch wesentlich schwächer waren als in dieser Zelle, allein aufgrund der Größe des Gefängnisses und dass er dort abgesehen von den offensichtlichen Unannehmlichkeiten wohl nur leichteres Spiel hätte zu fliehen. Fudge war daraufhin extrem zwiegespalten. Einerseits behielt er Dumbledore nur allzu gern in dieser Ministeriumszelle, da er im tiefsten Inneren Angst hatte, der Schulleiter könnte sich aus dieser Angelegenheit doch noch herauswinden. Es war immer noch _Dumbledore._ Andererseits wusste er nun, dass dieser „Gefangene" eigentlich nur ein neuer Einwohner des Ministeriums war, der kommen und gehen konnte, wann er wollte. Eine endgültige Flucht würde selbst dieser Mann wohl nicht wagen, das war Fudge klar, denn er würde damit automatisch jeden politischen Posten verlieren, den er innehatte- sobald man sich dem Gesetz widersetzte, konnte man es schließlich nicht mehr ausüben.

Wenn er allerdings Dumbledores Anwesenheit hier rechtfertigen wollte, dann musste er ihn öffentlich diskreditieren und das ging letztlich nur durch die Anklage. Fudge war völlig bewusst, dass er keine andere Wahl hatte, und so verlegte er die Verhandlung deutlich vor- bis auf den 02. September, einen Tag vor dem Ende der Sommerferien. Einen früheren Zeitpunkt hatte sich Dumbledore auch nicht erhofft, das Ministerium war für seine langsame Bürokratie bekannt. Eigentlich war es nicht im Geringsten akzeptabel, wieder einen ganzen Sommer mit Harry zu verlieren, aber er hatte wohl kaum eine Wahl. Er konnte von Glück sagen, dass Fudge wohl noch immer so fassungslos ob seines kleinen Spaziergangs war, dass er nicht einmal mit größeren Sanktionen zu rechnen hatte.

Dennoch wurde zwei Tage später der Absorptionszauber auf die gesamte Zelle ausgedehnt und somit selbst ihm jede Möglichkeit zur Flucht genommen- auch wenn er sich hütete, das zuzugeben.

„Mr. Potter, würde es Ihnen etwas ausmachen, Ihre Geschichte zu erzählen?", hatte McGonagall ihn nur zwei Tage nach dem diesbezüglichen Gespräch mit dem Hut gefragt. „Ich denke, keinem von uns ist geholfen, wenn wir die restlichen Tage damit verbringen, dass wir beim Essen Blickkontakt vermeiden. Ich kann Ihnen übrigens versichern, dass ich kein Legilimentor bin, Sie können mir ruhig in die Augen schauen." Der Junge hatte etwas gemurmelt, dass sich verdächtig wie „warum nur ich?" angehört hatte.

Und letztlich, so dachte Minerva, konnte es nicht schaden. Dumbledore hatte, trotz all seiner Schweigsamkeit, durchaus mal erwähnt, dass Harry unter ausgesprochen dunklem Einfluss stehen könnte. Vielleicht, wenn sie ihre Geschichte erzählte, wie sie hierhergekommen war und den Aufstieg von Voldemort miterlebt hatte, wie sie Hogwarts und seine Schüler liebte und auch den Respekt, den sie dem Mann, der die Schule leitete, entgegenbrachte, konnte sie ihn ein wenig mehr auf ihre Seite ziehen. Von dem, was sie bisher gesehen hatte, glaubte sie nicht, dass Harry Potter von Grund auf böse oder sadistisch war- wie auch, bei diesen Eltern?

Aber er hatte Schlimmes erlebt und da war es nur natürlich, wenn die Reaktion darauf drastisch ausfiel und ebenso falsch war wie das, was er durchgemacht hatte. Minerva McGonagall wusste nichts Genaues, kannte die Hintergründe nicht, aber sie spürte den vagen Hauch von Dunkler Magie, der Harry Potter umgab und der bei den allermeisten Schülern Hogwarts´ ganz sicher nicht zu finden war. Damit zu argumentieren, dass dies alles von Durmstrang kam, schien ihr sehr gewagt, da sie sich auf keinen Fall vorstellen konnte, dass man als Erstklässler dort auf diesem Gebiet schon so starke Magie verwenden musste. Nein, dieser Junge hatte einiges Schlimmes erlebt- aber wahrscheinlich auch schon selbst getan.

Und so erzählte sie. Erzählte von ihren wenigen Jahren im Ministerium, ein Beruf, der sie niemals ausfüllen konnte und den sie nie so gemocht hatte, wie sie einst gehofft hatte. Sie erzählte von dem Abdanken des von ihr ungeliebten Schulleiters Dippet und wie sie sich schließlich entschloss, aufgrund ihrer Vorliebe für dieses Fach den Posten von Albus Dumbledore zu übernehmen und Verwandlungslehrerin zu werden.

Harry fand das zunächst wenig interessant, doch als sie von ihrer Liebe für diesen Ort berichtete, von den unvergleichlichen Wundern, die Hogwarts bot und von der Freude, hier unterrichten zu dürfen und dabei sogar Gefühlsregungen zeigte- etwas, dessen er diese Frau zunächst gar nicht für fähig gehalten hatte, da wuchs sein Interesse doch. Harry hatte keinen Grund, diese Person zu hassen und er tat es auch nicht, auch wenn er natürlich kaum mit ihrer Sichtweise übereinstimmte, dass Hogwarts die beste Schule war. Schließlich, als er merkte, dass McGonagall gerade zum Ende kommen wollte, stellte er eine Frage, die die Verwandlungslehrerin zunächst ein wenig aus dem Konzept brachte. „Wenn Hogwarts so viel besser sein soll, warum deckt es dann nicht einmal alle Zweige der Magie ab?" Sie stutzte, fing sich aber kurz darauf:

„Weil wir der Meinung sind, dass einige Zweige der Magie es nicht nötig haben, dass man Schüler zu ihnen ermutigt. Während die Dunkle Magie, wie wohl der Begriff ist, auf den Sie letztlich hinauswollen, natürlich Vorteile haben mag, so halten wir die Gefahr der möglichen Sucht für deutlich zu groß und wollen es vermeiden, die Schüler größerer möglicherweise schlechter Einflüsse auszusetzen als unbedingt nötig", meinte sie. Und während Harry sonst nicht derjenige war, der unter normalen Umständen unbedingt weiter mit seinem Lehrer darüber diskutiert hätte, so fiel ihm hier augenblicklich ein Argument sein, dass er auch nicht umhin konnte mitzuteilen:

„Aber ist die Gefahr nicht viel größer, wenn Schüler das im Selbststudium lernen?" McGonagall überlegte nicht lange: „Es gibt keinen Grund, das zu lernen, da es in diesem Land verboten ist. Wir bereiten unsere Schüler optimal auf ihr späteres Berufsleben vor und wollen auch nichts anderes tun. Natürlich ist es schön und gut, ein umfassendes Wissen über die verschiedenen Bereiche der Magie zu haben, aber weshalb etwas lernen, was man nicht anwenden kann? Was zudem in großen Teilen noch zu so hochgradig unmoralischen und schlechten Taten in der Lage ist? Warum sollte es für uns zur Herzensangelegenheit werden, genau so etwas zu unterrichten?"

„Ich finde, jeder, der das nicht einmal erlebt hat, verpasst etwas." McGonagalls Gesicht verriet keinerlei Emotion, aber Harry hatte den Eindruck, als seien die Lippen zuvor nicht ganz so schmal und die Augen nicht ganz so zusammengekniffen gewesen: „Und genau deshalb unterrichten wir das nicht. Jemand, der es nie erlebt hat, könnte ein solches Gefühl nie vermissen und das wollen wir ja schließlich auch vermeiden. Mr. Potter, es tut mir leid, im Folgenden gleich so direkt werden zu müssen, allerdings sehe ich keinen anderen Weg, dieses Thema anzugehen: Diese Magie, über die wir hier reden, wird befeuert von purem Hass. Man kann davon süchtig werden. Sie gibt einem das Gefühl, großartige Dinge zu tun, während man Menschen fürchterliches Leid antut. Ich sehe keinen Weg, wie das auch nur ansatzweise zu rechtfertigen wäre. Hat denn Ihr derzeitiger Schulleiter je erzählt, warum die Dunkle Magie in Durmstrang unterrichtet wird? Mich würde ein plausibler Grund interessieren. Wissen ist schön und gut. Aber es gibt Dinge, die muss man nicht unbedingt wissen, um ausreichend gebildet zu sein, Mr. Potter."

„Aber es kann doch nützlich sein, wenn-" „… wenn ein anderer Zauberer sich mit Ihnen duellieren will, Mr. Potter", unterbrach ihn McGonagall. „Korrekt. Aber das könnte man auch anders sagen: Es ist nützlich, wenn man jemand anderem Leid zufügen will. Wir lehren hier so etwas nicht. Was andere Schulen tun, kann und will ich an dieser Stelle nicht beurteilen. Aber ich finde es schlichtweg unangebracht, Kindern solche Dinge in die Köpfe zu prügeln. Sie sind auf Durmstrang also bereits mit den Dunklen Künsten in Kontakt gekommen? Was meinen Sie denn? Sind das Dinge, mit denen elfjährigen Kinder arbeiten sollten?"

„Wir müssen es nicht machen! Und wenn man es … nicht schlecht findet, solange man sich nicht selbst gefährdet, ist das doch kein Problem", protestierte Harry, der insgeheim genau wusste, dass McGonagall Recht hatte. Die Dunkle Magie _war _falsch, sie war verdreht und sie fügte einfach allen ihrer Umgebung Leid zu. Es gab keine Rechtfertigung außer das eigene sadistische Vergnügen. Warum fühlte er sich dann trotzdem nicht im Unrecht, wenn er sie verteidigen, ja, sie _verwenden _wollte? Er wusste es nicht.

„Ich werde das Thema an dieser Stelle beenden, Mr. Potter. Es gibt keinen Grund, sich weiter über etwas den Kopf zu zerbrechen, was derart vom eigenen Standpunkt abhängt. Davon abgesehen habe ich Ihnen nun meine Geschichte erzählt. Soweit es Ihnen möglich ist, würde ich Sie bitten, dies jetzt auch in Ihrem Fall zu tun."

Peter Pettigrew wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Er hatte nun wirklich niemanden, an den er sich wenden konnte, von dem er vielleicht, irgendwann einmal, Vergebung erwarten konnte. Es müsste jemand sein, der nichts mehr zu verlieren hatte, jemand, der absolut hoffnungslos verloren war, der nicht mit dem Zaubereiministerium befreundet war, nicht mit Dumbledore und schon gar nicht mit Lord Voldemort. Alles war zu gefährlich, alles würde dazu führen, dass er früher oder später im Gefängnis landete. Ihm fiel einfach niemand ein, der sämtliche Kriterien erfüllte. Doch plötzlich- _mit einer Ausnahme_.

Sofort schob er den Gedanken beiseite, das war absoluter Wahnsinn. Aber vielleicht seine einzige Hoffnung. Wenn er _ihn _überzeugen konnte, so hoffnungslos es auf den ersten Blick anmuten mochte, dann, vielleicht, unter seinem Schutz- hatte er doch noch eine Chance. Abgesehen davon erinnerte er sich durchaus an vergangene Tage, er war nur ausgesprochen gut darin, es zu verdrängen. Was war die beste Zeit seines Lebens gewesen? Dorthin musste er zurückgehen, zu der einzigen Person, die ihm vielleicht zuhören würde, weil sie keine andere Wahl hatte.

Seit elf Jahren saß wegen ihm ein Mann unschuldig hinter Gittern. Es war jetzt an der Zeit, diesen Fehler zu korrigieren und vielleicht doch noch irgendwie aus der Misere heraus zu geraten. Oh, sein alter Freund würde unfassbar zornig sein, aber er saß hinter einer Gefängnistür und konnte ihm nichts tun. Und sobald der erste große Zorn abgeklungen war, würde er ihm sagen, in aller Ruhe, warum er das alles getan hatte. Vielleicht, nur vielleicht, würde er das alles verstehen und ihm verzeihen.

Peter Pettigrew hatte ein neues Ziel, das Aufsuchen eines alten Bekannten. Er wollte zu Sirius Black. Und sei es, um einfach _irgendetwas_ gegen seine wachsende Panik zu tun.

Harry hatte ihr alles erzählt. Nun, wahrscheinlich nicht wirklich alles, aber das hatte sie wohl auch kaum erwarten können. Wie er bei den Dursleys aufgewachsen war, was geschehen war, nachdem er 8 Jahre alt wurde. Wie er nach Hogwarts gekommen war und dann mit jemandem mitgegangen war, dessen Namen er nicht nennen wollte, obwohl Minerva ganz genau wusste, wen er meinte. So viel hatte Dumbledore ihr gegenüber immerhin noch erwähnt.

Ab da wurde seine Erzählung eigentümlich verschwommen, es war fast, als habe er die Jahre gar nicht selbst miterlebt, sondern würde nur die Erlebnisse eines anderen rezitieren. Dies änderte sich, direkt nachdem Voldemort seinen Körper wiedererlangte, doch McGonagall beachtete das an dieser Stelle nicht. Er erzählte, wie er unerkannt durch die Winkelgasse gewandert war und sich alles besorgt hatte, was er brauchte und schließlich auch von Durmstrang. Das Thema „Dunkle Magie" vermied er besonders sorgsam, auch wenn Minerva ahnte, dass der Junge bezüglich einer etwaigen Sucht durchaus in ziemlich großer Gefahr schwebte.

Von der Tragödie um Nektar Farkow berichtete er ebenfalls, was wiederum die Hauslehrerin Gryffindors einigermaßen entsetzte. So etwas, sagte sie sich, könnte auf Hogwarts nie geschehen. Aber als die Geschichte abgeschlossen war, glaubte sie trotz der Teile, die höchstwahrscheinlich ausgelassen worden waren ein relativ gutes Bild von Harry zu haben. Jemand mit einem ursprünglich guten Herzen, der aber durch mehrere dunkle äußere Einflüsse auf den falschen Weg geraten war und nun irgendwo zwischen Freundlichkeit und Sadismus umherpendelte.

Dieser Eindruck bestätigte sich in den Folgetagen. Einmal sah sie ihn zu ihrem großen Entsetzen heimlich eine Maus quälen (sie zog es vor, das nicht zu kommentieren, denn da die Anwendung von jeglicher Art von Magie auf Kleintiere erlaubt war, hätte es ohnehin keinen Sinn gehabt. Das war ein zwar veraltetes, aber dennoch gültiges Gesetz und somit konnte sie ihn für nichts zur Rechenschaft ziehen), doch ein andernmal berichtete er ihr von Juan und sie beobachtete die unverfälschte Sympathie, die aus seinen Augen sprach. Etwas in ihr wollte ihn hier auf Hogwarts behalten, weg von all den schädlichen Einflüssen auf Durmstrang, aber sie wusste, dass dies völlig unmöglich war. Dennoch, einem Jungen mit so viel Potential bei einer solchen Gradwanderung zuzusehen, war schwer für sie. Und eines musste sie zugeben, nachdem sie die Maus gesehen hatte: Aus irgendeinem Grund schien bei dem Sprössling dieser beiden unfassbar netten Menschen ein ganz unglaubliches Talent für Dunkle Künste zu bestehen.

Harry unterdessen hatte nie einen Grund gehabt, McGonagall gegenüber Groll zu empfinden und so tat er es auch nicht, ganz genau, wie Dumbledore es vorhergesagt hatte. Er stellte an sich selbst fest, dass er die alte, streng anmutende Dame zunehmend sympathischer fand. Sie war kompetent, so diskret, wie es nur ging und dennoch fand man bei ihr bisweilen Wärme, wenn man sie suchte, und am Wichtigsten: Sie war gerecht. Sie schien ihn nicht für das zu verurteilen, was er getan hatte, auch wenn es ihr offensichtlich nicht gefiel. Sie versuchte zumindest, es zu verstehen und offenbar mochte auch McGonagall ihn ganz gut leiden. Er war insgeheim sehr dankbar dafür, dass das Ministerium Dumbledore gefangen genommen hatte; um genau zu sein hoffte er, sie würden ihn einsperren und er müsste nur noch mit dieser Frau auskommen. Dumbledore hatte zu viel falsch gemacht, ihm zu viel angetan; ihm konnte er nicht verzeihen, er konnte ja kaum mit ihm in einem Raum sein, ohne ihm mit einer Gabel die Augäpfel durchstechen zu wollen. Aber mit dieser alten Dame kam er gut aus.

So vergingen die Ferien bei einer Person, der gegenüber er zur Feindseligkeit endlich einmal keinen Grund fand.

Exakt am vorletzten Tag der Ferien fand nun Dumbledores Anhörung statt, welche zuerst auf den Wunsch des Schulleiters zusammen mit der von Kingsley stattfinden sollte. Diese jedoch wurde ein paar Tage später um drei Tage nach hinten verschoben. Offenbar befürchtete man, dass der Schulleiter irgendetwas plante und versuchte, es gar nicht erst darauf ankommen zu lassen. Gleich zu Beginn des Prozesses, abgehalten vor vollständiger Versammlung des Zauberergamots in jenem runden, mit schwarzem Holz verkleideten Gerichtssaal, in dem Dumbledore auch schon die Vormundschaft über Harry Potter errungen hatte, versuchte Fudge es mit einer gar nicht einmal so ungeschickten Überfahrungstaktik, die allerdings an jemandem wie Dumbledore vollkommen verloren war.

Zunächst jedoch begann Amelia Bones die Verhandlung: „Hiermit eröffne ich die Gerichtsverhandlung um den Fall Albus Dumbledore. Ihnen wird zur Last gelegt, intime Geheimnisse des Ministeriums auf illegalem Wege erfahren und weitergegeben und sich somit des Hochverrats schuldig gemacht zu haben. Die Anklage vertritt der Minister höchstpersönlich, Cornelius Fudge- ja, Mr. Fudge?" „Danke, Madam Bones. Ich schlage vor, dass wir, bevor wir den Angeklagten selbst zu Wort kommen lassen, erst einmal auf unseren Zeugen eingehen."

„Stattgegeben. Ich berufe hiermit Mr. Flowerrain aus der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung in den Zeugenstand, der uns zu allererst auf die Verfehlungen des Albus Dumbledore aufmerksam machte. Mr. Flowerrain, könnten Sie Ihre Vorwürfe erneut konkretisieren?" Flowerrain nickte, er war aufgeregt und trotz der ausdruckslosen Maske, die er auf seinem Gesicht trug, konnte man sehen, dass er sich eindeutig unwohl fühlte. Tat er wirklich das Richtige, wenn er dem Minister mehr vertraute als jemandem, der erst Kollege und später sogar Freund gewesen war? Mehr als dem von allen geliebten Schulleiter? Treue und Gehorsam waren wichtig, zweifelsohne, gerade gegenüber jemandem, der sich einst so großzügig ihm gegenüber gezeigt hatte, aber führte das, was er hier getan hatte, nicht etwas weiter, zu einem Ort, an den er nicht gehen wollte? Zu blinder Loyalität?

Doch nun konnte er nicht mehr zurück. Abgesehen davon war er derjenige, der sich an die Gesetze gehalten hatte, nicht sein Kollege, nicht Albus Dumbledore. Er war im Recht. Also, warum hatte er ein schlechtes Gewissen, nun, wo er dieses Recht auch einforderte? „Ich habe gesehen, wie Mr. Shacklebolt Albus Dumbledore auf dessen Aufforderung hin wesentliche Informationen zu den derzeitigen Ermittlungen des Ministeriums gegeben hat, die eigentlich der strengsten Geheimhaltung unterliegen. Albus Dumbledore bediente sich dabei zudem der illegalen Technik der Legilimentik, um noch mehr herauszufinden, als Mr. Shacklebolt zu sagen gestattet war." Flowerrain pausierte kurz. Wollte er den nächsten Satz wirklich sagen? Doch letztlich wäre es nichts mehr als der Punkt hinter all dem, was er bereits vorgebracht hatte, es würde keinen Unterschied machen, ob er es ezählte oder nicht: „In meinen Augen stellt dies Hochverrat am Ministerium dar."

„Vielen Dank, Mr. Flowerrain", sagte Amelia Bones. „Mr. Dumbledore, wie plädieren Sie?" „Nicht schuldig, Madam Bones, ich-" An dieser Stelle übernahm Fudge das Ruder, ohne Dumbledore zu Wort kommen zu lassen, wie es eigentlich üblich war. Üblich, allerdings keinesfalls Pflicht, und das wusste Fudge auch. Allerdings war es eher utopisch gewesen, darauf zu hoffen, dass Dumbledore sich übergehen ließ. Bei den meisten anderen funktionierte das vielleicht, aber selbstverständlich nicht bei Albus Dumbledore höchstpersönlich, wie sich alsbald zeigen sollte. „Ich schlage vor, dass jene, die dafür sind, dass Mr. Dumbledore für seine Vergehen bestraft-" „Einspruch!", rief der Schulleiter auch augenblicklich.

„Stattgegeben", sagte Fudge, obwohl er das eigentlich in der Verhandlung nicht zu entscheiden hatte, doch Bones sagte vorerst nichts. „Sind Sie bereit, sich einer Befragung unter Veritaserum zu unterziehen, um Ihre Schuld- oder höchst unwahrscheinliche Unschuld- auf geprüftem Wege feststellen zu lassen?" Dumbledore seufzte: „Nein, bin ich nicht." „Ach", sagte Fudge gespielt erstaunt. Es sah tatsächlich so aus, als hätte er in diesem Gespräch die Oberhand gewonnen, etwas, was noch nicht vielen Leuten vor ihm gelungen war. „Weshalb denn nicht? Haben Sie etwa Dinge zu verbergen?" „Ich bin nicht bereit, mich der Befragung durch ein Wahrheitsserum zu unterziehen, weil ich durchaus nicht gewillt bin, aufgrund einer Verhandlung ohne jegliche rechtliche Basis Drogen zu mir zu nehmen." Fudge stand vor Erstaunen der Mund offen: „Ohne … Basis? Sagen Sie, haben Sie eben zugehört, als Mr. Flowerrain erklärt hat-"

Madame Bones würgte ihn ab, indem sie ihm einfach ins Wort fiel: „Mr. Dumbledore, wenn Sie Zweifel an der Berechtigung der Verhandlung bekunden wollen, dann tun Sie dies bitte jetzt." Dumbledores Augen funkelten, doch er schien nicht sonderlich amüsiert von der Situation zu sein: „Nun, ich frage mich doch, woher Mr. Flowerrain diese doch hochinteressanten Informationen haben will. Das mag kleinlich klingen, aber mir will einfach kein Weg einfallen, auf legale Weise ein privates Gespräch zwischen Mr. Shacklebolt und mir zu belauschen."

„Also geben Sie zu, dass es wahr ist!", bellte Fudge triumphierend. „Dann brauchen wir die restliche Verhandlung gar nicht, der Angeklagte hat seine Schuld selbst eingestanden und damit können wir das hier auch beenden!" „Habe ich gesagt, dass es wahr ist? Es mag mir entfallen sein, aber ich kann mich nicht erinnern, diese bizarre Geschichte auch nur mit einem Wort bestätigt zu haben. Ich möchte lediglich wissen, wie es denn dem werten Mr. Flowerrain überhaupt möglich gewesen wäre, an ein derartiges Gespräch zu kommen."

„Mr. Flowerrain, bitte schildern Sie, wie es zu Ihrer Beobachtung kam", sagte Madam Bones, aber sie ahnte, dass Fudge verloren hatte. Jede einzelne Lücke, die Dumbledore nutzen könnte, hatte er bedacht, da war sie sicher, aber sie konnte sich einfach keinen Weg vorstellen, wie er da herausfinden wollte. Hatte er sich das zuvor schlichtweg nicht überlegt oder war Flowerrain tatsächlich auf vollkommen legale Weise an das volle Gespräch zwischen Dumbledore und Shacklebolt über diese Tat gelangt?

Flowerrain wollte gerade aufstehen und etwas sagen, da wurde er von Fudge unterbrochen, dessen Augen mit wilder Freude glänzten. Offenbar kannte er tatsächlich einen Ausweg. Madam Bones musste ihm wider Willen einen geistigen Schulterklopfer geben- so aufgeräumt und gut vorbereitet wie heute hatte sie ihn nur selten sprechen sehen. „Mr. Flowerrain hat auf Mr. Shacklebolts Kamin in dessen Abwesenheit einen starken Überwachungszauber gelegt, der sich mit der ersten Person, die den Kamin durchquerte, mitbewegt und so sogar das ganze weitere Gespräch zwischen diesen beiden Personen aufgezeichnet hat. Die Erinnerung daran befindet sich sicher verschlossen in einem Denkarium in meinem Büro, allerdings kann ich sie Ihnen jederzeit zeigen, wenn Sie mögen." Fudge räusperte sich. „Nun, das alles mag in Ihren Ohren furchtbar illegal klingen, aber in §49.3 des Privatsphäre- und Überwachungsgesetzes ist, vereinfacht formuliert, zu lesen, dass Überwachung bei akutem Verdacht tatsächlich gestattet ist. Dieser akute Verdacht lag hier vor, da der betreffende Auror bereits zuvor ein seltsames Verhalten bei Mr. Shacklebolt nach der harmlosen Attacke vor einem halben Jahr bemerkt hatte- er verschwand einmal für längere Zeit aus der Aurorenzentrale an einen unbekannten Ort- und dann später noch ein Gespräch hier im Ministerium durch Zufall mitbekam, bei dem Dumbledore mutmaßlich einige intime Details mit auf den Weg bekam. Somit war die Setzung des Überwachungszauber ein vollkommen gerechtfertigtes Manöver seitens des Auroren und kann gesetzlich nicht beanstandet werden."

„Kann sie nicht?", fragte Dumbledore. „Ich fürchte, ich erinnere mich an einen weiteren kleinen Passus, der Ihnen entfallen zu sein scheint und der dasselbe Thema betrifft. Diese Stelle besagte, dass man vor einer jeden solchen Aktion unverzüglich die Genehmigung des Ministeriums zu besorgen hat. Selbstverständlich werden Sie mir nun die entsprechende Genehmigung mit Ihrer eigenen Unterschrift und einem verifizierten Datum präsentieren können."

Fudges Mund klappte erst auf und dann wieder zu, nur ein kaum hörbares Stöhnen entwich ihm. Das war alles die Schuld dieses selten dämlichen Auroren! Warum nur hatte der sofort auf eigene Faust gehandelt, anstatt sich schnell ein Papier zu holen? Ohne diesen winzig anmutenden Fauxpas wäre das doch niemals geschehen, dann hätte er Dumbledore hier und jetzt ausschalten können! Und der Schulleiter musste das ganz, ganz genau gewusst haben, die ganze Zeit über. Aus lauter Verzweiflung brachte er nun dennoch mit etwas schriller Stimme einen Satz heraus:

„Aber das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass Sie und Ihr Auror sich des Hochverrats schuldig gemacht haben! Das ist eindeutig bewiesen! Lassen Sie uns abstimmen, meine Damen und Herren! Abgesehen davon haben Sie einen Ausbruchsversuch aus einer Ministeriumszelle gestartet! Wer ist also dafür, dass Albus Percival Wulfric-" „Einspruch", sagte Dumbledore ganz ruhig, und Amelia Bones nickte ihm einfach zu. „Ich fürchte, Cornelius, dass Sie keinen einzigen gültigen Beweis in Ihren Händen halten. Dieser Verhandlung fehlt jegliche Grundlage, und ich werde ganz sicher keine Abstimmung über ein Thema akzeptieren, dass laut geltendem Recht nicht einmal diskutiert werden dürfte. Und was den Gefängnisausbruch angeht- es scheint ja, als hätte ich jedes Recht dazu gehabt, wie mir zum gegebenen Zeitpunkt selbstverständlich vollkommen bewusst war und was ich ich Ihnen auch problemlos hätte begreiflich machen können, wenn Sie mich nur gelassen hätten."

Fudge griff nun zu seinem letzten Strohhalm: „Ich verlange eine Befragung unter Veritaserum! Jeder von Ihnen hier im Saal weiß ganz genau, dass Mr. Dumbledore schuldig ist! Diese Farce ist doch absolut lächerlich!" Zum ersten Mal seit Beginn der Verhandlung blickte ihm Albus Dumbledore direkt in die Augen. Der Blick aus seiner blauen Iris, der noch durchbohrender wirkte, als er es in Fudges Erinnerung immer getan hatte, damals, als er noch ein Schuljunge war, ließ einen Schauder über den Rücken des Ministers laufen. Zum ersten Mal in dieser Verhandlung zeigte Dumbledore, dass er tatsächlich wütend war, hier für Wochen eingesperrt gewesen zu sein.

„Allerdings, Cornelius. Diese Farce _ist_ lächerlich. Sie sperren mich über mehrere Wochen hinweg ein, blockieren damit mehrere wichtige organisatorische Vorgänge an meiner Schule, die vorübergehend meine Vertreterin ausführen musste, Sie werfen mir wahllos kriminelle Machenschaften wie Hochverrat vor und haben Ihre Beweise dafür aus einer illegalen Handlung. Ich frage mich, ob wohl tatsächlich die richtige Person auf der Anklagebank sitzt. Aus irgendeinem Grund bin ich nämlich ausgesprochen sicher, dass es Mr. Shacklebolt brennend interessieren wird, dass Mr. Flowerrain nach Wunsch seinen Kamin überwacht und das Ministerium dies billigt."

Fudge bekam spontane Schnappatmung, doch Dumbledore war noch nicht fertig: „Falls Sie nun also nichts mehr vorzubringen haben, werde ich diesen Raum verlassen und als der freie Bürger, der ich die ganze Zeit über hätte sein sollen, in die Schule zurückkehren, während sich die restlichen Personen hier im Saal hoffentlich ihre eigenen Gedanken machen, ob unsere Rechtsprechung nicht eine grundlegende Überarbeitung vertragen könnte."

In Fudges Kopf rasten Tausende von Gedanken zugleich. Der allererste war, dass Dumbledore das alles hier geplant haben musste. Lucius Malfoy hatte vollkommen Recht gehabt, wenn auch auf andere Art als gedacht. Er wollte nicht mehr Macht, als er, Fudge, sie besaß, sondern wollte sie ihm _nehmen_. Fudge wusste, ein Minister, der seine eigenen Gesetze nicht beachtete, war so gut wie abgewählt, denn das dazu erforderliche Misstrauensvotum würde so sicher kommen wie der Klatscher im Quidditch. Er brauchte eine Idee, irgendetwas, mit dem er die Leute daran erinnern konnte, dass Dumbledore die Straftat ja tatsächlich begangen hatte- etwas, was die Zuhörer aufgrund der geschickt gewählten Worte des Schulleiters vermutlich längst wieder vergessen hatten. Dann, mit diesem Erfolg, so gering er auch erscheinen mochte, wäre es vielleicht möglich, sich doch irgendwie auf dieser Position zu halten. Es musste möglich sein. Und plötzlich hatte er eine Idee und wusste im selben Moment, dass sie genial war und auf jeden Fall funktionieren würde.

Er hatte dieses Gefühl noch nicht oft gehabt, aber es fühlte sich in jedem Fall absolut großartig an. „Warten Sie noch einen Moment, Mr. Dumbledore. Sie haben hinsichtlich dieser kleinen Formalität selbstverständlich Recht, allerdings sehe ich mich angesichts dieses Prozesses gezwungen, gegen Sie genau jetzt das Verdachtsmoment auszusprechen. Ich weiß, die rückwirkende Legalisierung von Mr. Flowerrains Handlungen ist damit leider nicht mehr möglich, was schade ist, denn es verhindert, dass die Wahrheit in dieser Sache gewinnt. Wie auch immer, Mr. Flowerrain ist daher vor jeglicher Strafe für sein im Nachhinein gesehen vollkommen korrektes Vorgehen gefeit. Und was Sie angeht, schlage ich eine Überwachung Ihrer Aktivitäten auf Hogwarts vor. Ich werde jemanden aussuchen, der sie in den nächsten 5-6 Monaten überwacht und sicher geht, dass wir keinen Grund haben, Ihnen noch einen Prozess zu machen. Dasselbe gilt für Mr. Shacklebolt."

Als Fudge seine kleine Rede beendet hatte und erneut in Dumbledores hellblaue Augen schaute, erkannte er dort das flüchtige Aufkreuzen von etwas, das er noch nie dort hatte sehen dürfen. Erstaunen. Dumbledore hatte damit gerechnet, aus dieser Sache vollkommen ungeschoren und als strahlendes Bild des Lichtes herauszukommen, das den Minister darauf hinweisen muss, an welche Gesetze er sich zu halten hatte. Jeder hätte die Vorwürfe, die gegen den Schulleiter gerichtet waren, vergessen, wenn man im selben Moment auch über den Minister reden konnte, der gesetzeswidrig die Leute festhielt. Doch nun stand Dumbledore unter Überwachung wie ein Schuljunge, der einmal zu oft Schokolade gestohlen hatte.

„Irgendwelche Einwände?", fragte Madam Bones. Keiner meldete sich, selbst Dumbledore verhielt sich ganz ruhig und wusste nichts mehr hinzuzufügen. Ein widerliches Grinsen breitete sich auf Fudges Gesicht aus; er hatte tatsächlich aus dieser misslichen Lage noch einen Teilsieg gemacht, er hatte es geschafft! Und unter Überwachung hätte Dumbledore keine Chance, ihm erneut in die Quere zu kommen und alles konnte seinen geordneten Gang so weitergehen, wie es das schon seit elf Jahren tat.

„Dann ist die Verhandlung hiermit geschlossen!" Augenblicklich breitete sich allenthalben lautes Schnattern aus- einen Prozess mit solchen Folgen für eine Lichtgestalt wie Dumbledore und solchen Enthüllungen über den Zaubereiminister hatte es schon lang nicht mehr gegeben und dementsprechend viel gab es zu besprechen. Keiner der Leute sah, wie Dumbledore sich schnellen Schrittes zum Minister bewegte, um diesen noch abzupassen, bevor sich ihre Wege erneut trennten.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Cornelius", sagte Dumbledore. „Ich muss sagen, ich war ausgesprochen beeindruckt von Ihrer Rede zum Abschluss, auch wenn sie für mich wohl einiges an Schwierigkeiten bedeuten wird." Fudge konnte es zunächst kaum fassen, dass der alte Schulleiter über diese Verhandlung redete wie über ein Spiel- aber bei Licht betrachtet war es wahrscheinlich auch nichts anderes als eben genau das. Und so, wie sich das anhörte, hatte er gewonnen.

„Ich hoffe nur, dass Sie bei alldem hier nicht vergessen, dass wir keine Feinde sind. Ich habe nicht die geringste Absicht, auch nur im Ansatz gegen Sie zu arbeiten." „Das kommt mir aber irgendwie etwas anders vor", bemerkte Fudge, der allerdings nur mit halbem Ohr zuhörte. Doch was Dumbledore als nächstes sagte, verdiente seine volle Aufmerksamkeit und es bekam sie auch:

„Doch wenn es für das Größere Wohl unabdinglich ist, dann werde ich es tun, daran besteht keinerlei Zweifel." Dumbledore hoffte nur, dass der Minister mit seiner an diesem Tage gezeigten taktischen Intelligenz fortfuhr und die Botschaft vollends verstand. Ansonsten sah er schwarz für die Zukunft Britanniens.


	55. Die Rückkehr nach Durmstrang

AN: So, das hier wird zur Feier des Endes der Sommerferien ein Doppelpost. Es werden vorwiegend Infokapitel mit ein wenig Charakterentwicklung, bzw. Atmosphärenbildung sein, aber ich hoffe, es gefällt euch trotzdem. Ich hab teilweise mal die Fantasie mit mir durchgehen lassen.

Auf das Review werde ich sehr bald antworten, wenn ich die Zeit finde, es hat mich auf jeden Fall sehr gefreut, Feedback für das hier zu erhalten! Viel Spaß nun mit:

Rückkehr nach Durmstrang

Voldemort hasste die ruhigen Momente des Planens, des Abwartens, bis ein bestimmtes Ereignis eintrat, denn es bedeutete, dass er nichts tun konnte. Er liebte es, Dinge selbst zu erledigen, vor allem, weil er sich selbst für so ziemlich alles deutlich besser geeignet hielt als seine Anhänger. Diese Momente führten ihm vor Augen, dass er im Moment noch von ihnen abhängig war- und er hasste Abhängigkeit. Doch es gab keine andere Wahl. Gegen das Ministerium und Dumbledore vereint konnte er zur Zeit nicht bestehen; erst, wenn Lucius es schaffte, die beiden gegeneinander aufzubringen, konnte er damit beginnen, sie langsam ihrer Grundlage zu entziehen und ihnen schließlich jede Macht zu nehmen, die sie derzeit besaßen.

Und es brachte ihm derzeit etwas, dass er absolut nicht gewohnt war: Selbstvorwürfe. Nicht, weil er irgendeine seiner furchtbaren Taten bereute, sondern weil er etwas getan oder, besser, nicht getan hatte, was er, wie er nun erkannte, eigentlich hätte tun müssen. Dass er die vergangenen Jahre ungenutzt hatte verstreichen lassen … nun, er hatte keine größere Wahl gehabt, er hatte sich erst ein Bild der derzeitigen Lage der Zaubererwelt machen und zudem seine Rückkehr zugleich möglichst geheimhalten müssen. Aber dass er nicht mehr Zeit mit Harry verbracht hatte …

Nicht, dass ihm an diesem Jungen irgendetwas lag, aber es war zweifelsohne ein Risiko, ihn ohne größere Gespräche nach Durmstrang zu entlassen. Andererseits- er war nie sicher gewesen, ob er sich ununterbrochen unter Kontrolle haben könnte. Der Dunkle Lord war früher unfassbar charmant gewesen, wenn er es sein wollte, und das konnte er ohne Probleme auch noch heutzutage sein, vielleicht sogar noch raffinierter als damals- man wurde ja auch reifer- aber seine frühere Geduld hatte er zum größten Teil verloren. Während schon damals der unterschwellige Drang zu töten immer präsent gewesen war, so war er jetzt kaum mehr zu unterdrücken.

An irgendeinem Punkt seines Aufstiegs hatte er einen Teil seiner Selbstkontrolle aufgegeben, auch wenn er es sich kaum eingestehen wollte. Er war ein kaltblütiger Psychopath, aber früher hatte er das verbergen können. Diese Maske allerdings war teilweise angeknackst, und zwar, als- er konnte es nicht genau spezifizieren. Es musste passiert sein, als er den fünften Horkrux gemacht, seine Seele das fünfte Mal zerrissen hatte, um für die Ewigkeit zu vorzusorgen.

In sieben Stücke war seine Seele insgesamt aufgeteilt, und er wusste, auch wenn er es nicht sah, dass das vielleicht ein oder zwei Stücke zu viel waren. Schon früher hatte er überlegt, ob er nicht doch aufhören sollte, aber letztlich war ihm Unsterblichkeit wichtiger als der Gedanke, sich nicht mehr ganz so sehr unter Kontrolle zu haben wie zuvor.

Oh, er verabscheute mangelnde Selbstkontrolle und empfand es als erbärmlich, aber noch viel größer war seine Furcht vor dem Tod. Etwas, das mächtiger sein sollte als jeder lebende Zauberer, etwas, das mächtiger sein konnte als er selbst- wie konnte man den Tod denn _nicht_ fürchten? Dumbledore war ein Narr, dass er ihm mit solchem Optimismus entgegen blickte.

Was den Jungen anging- er hatte sich zu sehr darauf verlassen, dass seine Vorsichtsmaßnahmen genug Wirkung zeigen würden, dass die Dunkle Magie auf Durmstrang ihn weiter korrumpieren würde und so hatten sie für diese lange Zeit erstaunlich wenige Gespräche geführt. Zu wenige. Auf irgendeine Weise musste das geändert werden, auch, wenn er nach der Vertreibung aus der Heulenden Hütte nicht mehr wusste, wie er das anstellen sollte. Ihm würde schon etwas einfallen, denn sein brillanter Geist war durch diese Teilung seiner Seele nicht zerstört worden. Ihm fiel immer etwas ein. Immerhin war er auch im Moment nicht ganz machtlos.

Am meisten ärgerte es ihn allerdings, dass er Albus Dumbledores politische Möglichkeiten einmal mehr unterschätzt hatte. Jeder hätte den Jungen bekommen und nichts ausrichten können, aber dieser Mann hatte eventuell eine Chance, durch irgendeinen dummen Zufall tatsächlich zu entdecken, was er da getan hatte- und _das_ wäre ein absolutes Desaster. Als er sich nicht genug um Harry gekümmert hatte, hatte er ein Pulverfass erschaffen und die Zündschnur danebengelegt. Dumbledore war gerade dabei, es anzuzünden, und er musste verhindern, dass es explodierte. Zum Glück lief allerdings auch bei dem Schulleiter nicht alles nach Plan.

Die mehrwöchige Untersuchungshaft und diese Verhandlung waren ausgesprochen amüsant gewesen, und der Gedanke an Dumbledore mit einer Art Babysitter seitens des Ministeriums war umso besser. Schade nur, dass er selbst derzeit auch nicht wirklich vorwärts kam.

Die Sommerferien waren zu Ende, Dumbledore hatte er nur noch gesehen, als dieser ihn an die Themse begleitet hatte, wo das durmstranger Unterseebot ihn abholen sollte. Harry war erfreut, Juan zu sehen, der mit einem Buch über Zaubertränke in der Ecke saß und offensichtlich gar nicht bemerkt hatte, dass er hineingekommen war. Auch Lewis Artikow starrte ihm gleich bei seinem Einstieg wieder hinterher, was im Vergleich zum Vorjahr keine wirkliche Verbesserung war. Mit den Franzosen hatte er hingegen kaum Kontakt gehabt und die wenigen deutschen Schüler hatte er ebenfalls kaum angesprochen. Jetzt, wo sie alle hier in diesem einen Boot saßen- nur die Zweitklässler, offenbar wurde jede Jahrgangsstufe separat abgeholt, was angesichts der Größe des Bootes auch nicht verwunderlich war- fragte er sich, weshalb dem eigentlich so gewesen war. Was der Etikettelehrer, Herr Sokolow (der allerdings nicht hier war, er jagte wohl derzeit den Erstklässlern wieder Angst ein, stattdessen stand da die Lehrerin für Zauberkunst und versuchte, jeden Schüler möglichst freundlich anzugucken), teilweise über die Gepflogenheiten insbesondere in Deutschland erzählt hatte, hatte sich durchaus interessant angehört, und zudem schien es, als ließen sie sich sehr gut für die Ziele des Dunklen Lords begeistern. Verständlich, mit _dieser _Geschichte im Hinterkopf.

Und dass er eben jene Ziele erfüllen wollte, war für ihn trotz der angenehmen Zeit mit Professor McGonagall vollkommen klar, seit Dumbledore ihm gestanden hatte, dass er die Dursleys _angewiesen_ hatte, ihn derart katastrophal zu behandeln. Wie dieser Mann dann trotzdem noch da stehen und sein Vertrauen einfordern konnte, war ihm schleierhaft. Eigentlich verdiente er dasselbe Schicksal wie die Dursleys, wenn man es von der Warte aus betrachte- sogar ein ungleich Schlimmeres.

In letzter Zeit hatte Harry gespürt, wie sein Zorn auf Dumbledore sogar Tag um Tag wuchs. Er war inzwischen sogar ausgesprochen wütend auf sich selbst, weil er den Schulleiter nicht einfach hatte einsperren lassen. Aber irgendwie, in dessen Gegenwart, mit dem vagen Gefühl, dass sein Hass ungerechtfertigt hoch sein könnte, war es ihm richtig vorgekommen, ihn zu schützen, auch wenn er das selbst jetzt noch nicht richtig verstand. Andererseits, es wäre wahrscheinlich auch viel befriedigender, den Schulleiter leiden zu sehen, anstatt ihn einfach nur zu großem Leid zu verurteilen. Während er so in seine Gedanken versunken war, bemerkte er gar nicht, wie Juan sich ihm näherte.

„Hallo, Harry!", sagte der Spanier. Keine Umarmung oder ähnliches, aber das hatte Harry auch nicht erwartet. Juan war niemand, der seine Emotionen allzu enthusiastisch zeigte, doch damit konnte er sehr gut umgehen, da er das ebenfalls nicht allzu oft tat. „Und, was meinst du, wie groß ist die Chance, dass wir die Informationen, die wir schon in den Ferien nicht bekommen haben, jetzt bei der Eröffnungsrede erhalten?" Harry wusste, was er meinte. Eigentlich hätte auch er einen Brief von Durmstrang erwartet, doch es kam keiner, der ihm Stundenplan und alles weitere erklärte. Das war offenbar die große Überraschung. Ebenfalls interessant war, dass aus Juans Russisch inzwischen recht deutlich ein spanischer Akzent herauszuhören war. Offensichtlich hatte der Unterricht von Herrn Sokolow hervorragend gewirkt, sodass nun jeder sein eigenes Russisch sprach und nicht jenes des Sprachzaubers. Flüchtig fragte er sich, weshalb sie das eigentlich so schnell hatten lernen können, doch momentan interessierte ihn das eigentlich eher nicht so sehr; immerhin beherrschte er die Sprache.

Von Juan hatte es ebenfalls keine Briefe gegeben, aber der hatte angekündigt, während der Ferien nicht schreiben zu können oder zu wollen (so genau war er da nicht gewesen). Und ansonsten- Harry wusste mit den meisten seiner Jahrgangskameraden einfach nicht genug anzufangen, um sie sich schon zum Freund gemacht zu haben. Sieben Jahre bei den Dursleys und drei Jahre beim Dunklen Lord machten einen nicht unbedingt zu einer extrovertierten Person.

„Nun, so, wie ich ihn kenne, wird Karkaroff wieder zur Begrüßung ein paar Leute beleidigen und den Rest dann vergessen. Stichwort Karte." Juan lächelte. „Davon abgesehen, ich freue mich schon richtig auf die ganzen tollen verschiedenen Grautöne, die wir zu Anfang wieder bestaunen dürfen." Harry wusste erst nicht, was er meinte, doch dann fiel es ihm ein. Das Schloss sah ja am Anfang eines jeden Jahres erst einmal völlig farblos aus! Er hatte sich damals wirklich schon gefragt, ob alle Zauberschlösser absolut trostlos sein mussten und wie er es je hier aushalten sollte, wenn es wirklich keine verdammte andere Farbe gab als dieses ekelhafte Grau.

So redeten sie während der Fahrt weiter und Harry dachte bei sich, wie schön es war, auch mal mit jemandem seines Alters völlig ungezwungen reden zu können. Ihm fiel gar nicht so richtig auf, dass keiner von ihnen das Thema Ferien anschnitt.

„Nun denn also: Herzlich Willkommen allerseits zu einem neuen Jahr auf Durmstrang", sagte Igor Karkaroff, der die grundlegenden Regeln, welche Harry bereits kannte, soeben erläutert hatte. Die Schüler wollten bereits beginnen, ihr pflichtschuldiges Klatschen abzuliefern, doch ganz fertig war der Schulleiter von Durmstrang offenbar nicht. „Bevor jetzt alle in unglaubliches Getöse ausbrechen und dann das wilde Herumstampfen in ihren Speisen beginnen, was so entwürdigend „Essen" getauft wurde, habe ich noch ein paar Ankündigungen zu machen, drei, um genau zu sein. Wer Lärm macht, darf erst essen, wenn alle anderen bereits gegangen sind. Sehr schön. Also:

Zu allererst möchte ich bekannt geben, dass ich mich sehr freue, ein paar neue Kollegen begrüßen zu können. Hier haben wir Maestro Krasor, dessen Titel ihr euch sparen könnt, wenn ihr in seinem Unterricht seid. Nachdem er letztes Jahr die Stelle nur vorübergehend übernommen hat und weitgehend positiv aufgenommen ist- abgesehen von Leuten, die ich ohnehin nicht ernst nehme (sein Blick ging ganz eindeutig in die Richtung von Viktor Krum, einem Fünftklässler, dessen Fähigkeiten im Sprengen eines Kessels schon unter Herrn Dmitrijew legendär gewesen waren)- habe ich mich dazu entschlossen, ihn dauerhaft hier zu behalten." Harry brauchte nicht in Juans Gesicht zu sehen, um zu wissen, dass diese Neuigkeit von ihm außerordentlich positiv aufgenommen wurde. „Außerdem habe ich, und das ist mein zweiter Punkt, eine kleine Überraschung parat.

Durmstrang brüstet sich zu Recht seit Jahren damit, die umfassendste und beste Zaubererausbildung in ganz Europa zu besitzen, aber es gab immer einen Punkt, in dem Beauxbatons und insbesondere Hogwarts uns voraus waren. Es sei euch allen versichert, die betreffenden Briefe haben mich erreicht. Während wir vorher immer mehr Wert auf den magischen Aspekt der Ausbildung legten, ist auch uns klar, dass man auch mit Sport bisweilen sehr weit kommen kann." Hier begannen einige Schüler zu tuscheln und Harry hätte gern gewusst, worüber. Es schien fast, als ob sie wüssten, was gleich kommen würde. Karkaroff wollte sich seine so sorgsam aufgebaute Spannung wohl nicht durch eine unnötige Zwischenbemerkung ruinieren lassen, jedenfalls fuhr er fort, ohne die Tuschler mit den üblichen Verächtlichmachungen zu bedenken.

„Seit drei Wochen befinden sich die Vorbereitungen für den Bau eines Quidditch-Stadions auf unseren Ländereien in vollem Gange!", sagte Karkaroff, und vor allem an den Tischen der höheren Jahrgänge brach Jubel aus, während gerade die wenigen Muggelgeborenen unter ihnen (eigentlich nur Russen und natürlich auch Harry) ein wenig unsicher guckten und die Neuigkeit nicht wirklich einordnen konnten.

„Das betreffende Stadion- jetzt ist gut, ich habe nicht gesagt, dass ihr für den Rest des Jahres schulfrei habt, also reißt euch zusammen- wird voraussichtlich in den Weihnachtsferien fertig gestellt sein. Es tut mir leid, dass dies nicht früher möglich ist, allerdings erfordern die nötigen Schutzzauber einiges an Zeit, und in diesem Fall gehe ich lieber auf Nummer sicher. Nun wäre allerdings so ein Quidditchfeld relativ sinnlos, wenn man es nicht auch nutzen könnte, und deshalb haben wir einen Teil der Schulgelder zusammengekratzt und entsprechende Leihbesen besorgt." Karkaroff war die Freude an dieser Mitteilung trotz seiner oberflächlichen Emotionslosigkeit förmlich anzumerken. Offenbar genoss er es, einen der letzten Punkte, die Hogwarts Durmstrang voraus hatte, ins Gegenteil zu verkehren.

„Wie auch in allen anderen Bereichen, so haben wir hier lediglich das Beste vom Besten akzeptiert und die Schule mit insgesamt 25 Nimbus 2001 ausgestattet." Karkaroff wollte offenbar noch etwas hinzufügen, aber es ging in der Freude der Schüler unter. Kurz darauf war es jedoch wieder still, alle wollte hören, welche Neuigkeiten es noch geben würde. „Aber auch das hat uns nicht gereicht, denn schließlich muss euch ja irgendjemand darin unterrichten, wie man die Dinger richtig fliegt. Wir haben lange gesucht, aber dann spielte uns das Schicksal in die Karten. Vielleicht erinnern sich einige von euch an Svetlana Daro, die in diesem Jahr ihre Karriere bei den „Archangelsk Allstars" beendet hat und dort eine der erfolgreichsten Jägerinnen war." Er brauchte nicht mehr sagen, um erneut Jubel von den meisten Leuten in der Halle auszulösen, während sich Harry ganz fest vornahm, irgendjemanden zu fragen, weshalb sich alle derart freuten und Juan derart grün im Gesicht geworden war.

„Frau Daro wird nach den Weihnachtsferien hier arbeiten, und zumindest _eine_ Flugstunde ist für jede Klasse verpflichtend. Nun denn. Abgesehen davon wurde die Ausgangssperre auf unseren Ländereien ein wenig gelockert, weil einige von euch (er sah Harry an, er sah ganz eindeutig Harry an) offensichtlich ansonsten eine Art _Höhlenkoller_ bekommen und das Schloss auf eigene Faust verlassen. Von April bis September wird es nun möglich sein, die Ländereien auch ohne Genehmigung zu erkunden, ich bitte allerdings jeden von euch ganz herzlich darum, vor der Durchschreitung des Tores nach draußen doch einen Lehrer zu konsultieren, wenn man nicht eine böse Überraschung erleben will. Nun, das war´s von meiner Seite. Jeder, der während meiner Rede meinte, seine eigenen Kommentare anfügen zu müssen, wird erstaunt feststellen, dass sein Besteck verschwunden ist."

Obwohl das Schloss zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch so trist und grau war wie zu Anfang des letzten Jahres, spürte Harry, dass er tatsächlich froh war, wieder in Durmstrang zu sein. Es war ihm schon jetzt mehr ein Zuhause, als es Riddle Manor oder gar der Ligusterweg Nr. 4 je hatten sein können. Vielleicht würde er ähnlich über Hogwarts denken, wenn er dort mehr Zeit verbracht hätte, doch das war ja nicht der Fall.

Harry sah sich in der Halle um, in der alle möglichen Schüler schnatterten und redeten, während er einfach nur ruhig dasaß und den Mund hielt. Zu viel gab es, um darüber nachzudenken, zu viel, um noch mit anderen sprechen zu können. Voldemort, Dumbledore, McGonagall, die Dunklen Künste und die damit untrennbar verbundene Signora Phimesto, sie alle kreisten in seinem Kopf umher, redeten auf ihn ein und versuchten, ihn mit Sätzen, die Fetzen aus einem längst vergangenen Gespräch sein mochte, von der Gutartigkeit ihrer Vorhaben und Absichten zu überzeugen.

Dieser Strom der Gedanken wurde erst unterbrochen, als Karkaroff- nach den Erstklässlern- auch die Zweitklässler bat, die Halle zu verlassen, wo sie ihr Jahrgangsleiter erwarten würde. Es war Frau Kornikowa, die Lehrerin für Zauberkunst. Eine gute, motivierte Lehrerin, allerdings hatte Harry mit ihr keine größeren persönlichen Kontakte gehabt. Im theoretischen Bereich war er wie üblich bloß Durchschnitt, im praktischen Bereich im vorderen Bereich anzusiedeln, aber er hatte nie etwas wirklich Außergewöhnliches bei ihr vollbracht und so gab es nie einen Grund, größer mit ihr ins Gespräch zu kommen. Nun, es war nicht so, dass er dadurch, dass dieser der Jahrgangsleiter gewesen war, je näher mit Herrn Dmitrijew ins Gespräch gekommen war.

„Herzlich Willkommen, meine Lieben!", sagte Kornikowa erfreut. Die leicht mütterliche Art hatte sie sich aus dem letzten Jahr behalten, und auch, wenn sie bisweilen etwas übermotiviert wirkte, so schien keiner der Schüler größere Probleme mit ihr zu haben, zumindest nicht in dieser Jahrgangsstufe. „Ich muss sagen, es ist schön, dieses Jahr für euch die Jahrgangsleiterin sein zu dürfen. Nun denn, ihr habt sicher mitbekommen, dass euch bisher einiges an Informationen vorenthalten wurde. Das lag daran, dass unser Schulleiter meinte, dass wir keinen Grund hätten, derart viel Papier und Tinte zu verschwenden, wenn sich die Botschaften auch problemlos mündlich übermitteln lassen.

Also, zuerst einmal gibt es leider wieder keine Möglichkeit, in etwas anderem als dem Gemeinschaftsschlafsaal zu übernachten, aber ich verspreche euch, wir arbeiten daran, eine Lösung in dieser Sache zu finden, um euer Leben hier weiter zu verbessern." „Wohl eher, um nicht von den Reinblütern Russlands einen auf den Deckel zu bekommen", zischte Juan Harry zu. „Vielleicht hört ihr ja in den nächsten zwei Jahren schon in der Sache etwas Neues", fuhr Kornikowa fort.

„Davon abgesehen hängen die Stundenpläne sowie die Gruppenlisten- sodass ihr alle wissen könnt, mit welchen Leuten ihr zusammen unterrichtet werdet- in eurem Gemeinschaftsraum aus, welcher neben dem der Erstklässler liegen wird. So, ich denke, das ist erst einmal genug zum Eingewöhnen, in ein paar Tagen werde ich euch allerdings noch ein bisschen zum diesjährigen Wettbewerb erzählen. Kleiner Tipp: Es hat etwas damit zu tun, dass ich eure Jahrgangslehrerin bin. Was eure Schulbücher angeht; die werdet ihr in den jeweiligen Klassenräumen als Leihausgaben zur Verfügung gestellt bekommen. Wem das nicht gut genug ist, der kann sich selbstverständlich die entsprechenden Bücher auch schicken lassen; allerdings weise ich darauf hin, dass die Leihbücher in einem hervorragenden Zustand sind und man dadurch etwa 27 Galleonen spart, was für die meisten doch eine erfreulich hohe Summe sein wird. Eine Bücherliste hängt ebenfalls im Gemeinschaftsraum aus.

Nun, das war dann auch schon alles, was ich zu sagen hätte. Ihr könnt mir natürlich gern so viele Fragen stellen, wie ihr wollt, aber ich würde euch empfehlen, erst einmal hier anzukommen und die Koffer auszupacken." Da niemand eine Frage zu haben schien, verließ sie kurz darauf den Korridor und der zweite Jahrgang ging geschlossen zu seinen neuen Schlafräumen. Während jedoch alle anderen begannen, ihr Gepäck aus den Koffern zu laden, kam Juan stattdessen direkt zu Harry: „Möchtest du kurz mal mit rauskommen?", fragte er. „Wieso das denn?" Harry war einigermaßen verwundert, dass ausgerechnet Juan schon am ersten Tag auf den vermutlich nicht ganz ungefährlichen Ländereien Durmstrangs umherwandern wollte. Es passte so ganz und gar nicht zu ihm.

„Ich … du weißt doch noch, dieser Mann, der mich letztes Jahr gerettet hat. Alphard Silky." Juan bewies an dieser Stelle ein erstaunlich gutes Gedächtnis, den Vornamen hatte Harry bereits wieder vergessen gehabt. „Ich würde … nun, ich würde ihn gern kennenlernen. Immerhin schulde ich ihm eine Lebensschuld, wenn ich das richtig begriffen habe. Wir beide schulden ihm eine Lebensschuld und da wäre es doch nur angebracht, ihn auch zumindest einmal zu besuchen." Harry konnte es kaum fassen: „Ihn _besuchen_?! Erinnerst du dich daran, wie dieser Kerl _aussieht_? Bist du dir wirklich sicher, dass du dieses Gesicht gesehen haben willst? Ich hab´s nämlich gesehen und wäre wirklich froh, wenn das nicht passiert wäre." Das war allerdings nicht ganz der wahre Grund dafür, dass Harry nicht dorthin gehen wollte, er versuchte damit lediglich, Juan davon zu überzeugen, diesen Besuch zu unterlassen. Es war vielmehr so, dass Harry noch nie in seinem Leben jemandem wirklich etwas geschuldet hatte- die Situation, dass er sein Leben einem anderen zu verdanken hatte, war vollkommen neu für ihn und er wollte ihr am liebsten aus dem Weg gehen, indem er denjenigen gar nicht erst sah.

„Ich weiß, was du erzählt hast, aber ich will damit nicht noch ewig warten. Ich habe nämlich die Erfahrung gemacht, dass ich nur lang genug über etwas nachzudenken brauche, um dann viel zu viel Angst davor zu haben, es zu tun. Nur … ich glaube, wenn du mitkommen würdest, wäre es vielleicht leichter für mich. Es wird wahrscheinlich allmählich dunkel sein dort und ich kann den Lumos-Zauber noch nicht so richtig. Abgesehen davon schuldest du ihm auch dein Leben." Harry seufzte, er wusste, dass es wohl unvermeidbar war, dass Juan jemanden sehen wollte, der ihm das Leben gerettet hatte, egal, wie leicht dies für denjenigen gewesen war und egal, ob er es aus einer Pflicht heraus getan hatte. Auch das war noch ein ungewohntes Gefühl für ihn: Gewollt zu sein, nicht als Waffe, nicht als eventueller Verbündeter, sondern einfach nur, weil jemand trotz allem gern Zeit mit ihm verbrachte. Er wollte dieses Gefühl, welches er bisher vorwiegend bei Juan verspürt hatte, auf gar keinen Fall gefährden, und so entschloss er sich, mit ihm zu gehen. Letztlich war die Idee ja auch auf gar keinen Fall allzu schlecht. Schließlich wollte er durchaus wissen, was es mit den Augen und dieser seltsamen Apparatur auf sich hatte.

Im Schloss war es dunkler geworden, obwohl die steinernen Kronleuchter, die derzeit noch an der Decke hingen (sich bald jedoch in wesentlich ansehnlichere Goldene verwandeln würden), den Korridor genauso erhellten wie zuvor. Diese subtilen Veränderungen je nach Tageszeit waren Harry schon zuvor aufgefallen, doch er konnte sich nicht erklären, wie das bei einem in Wasser gelegenem Schloss funktionierte- vermutlich irgendein alter Zauber, den heutzutage keiner mehr verstand, weil die Bücher, in denen sie einst beschrieben wurden, längst zu Staub zerfallen waren.

Das Büro der Zauberkunstlehrerin war direkt neben den Schlafsälen des zweiten Jahrgangs, was daran lag, dass die Jahrgangslehrer fast immer denselben Jahrgang übernahmen. Weshalb Herr Dmitrijew bei seiner unfassbaren Motivation zu lehren ausgerechnet die Erstklässler bekommen hatte, würde Harry immer schleierhaft bleiben, aber hinsichtlich dieser Personalie musste dieses Jahr ja umdisponiert werden.

Während sich für die Schüler die Position ihrer Schlafsäle Jahr für Jahr änderte (etwas, was Juan ausgesprochen unpraktisch fand), blieb das Büro des Lehrers am selben Platz, was es nur logisch machte, dass er immer dieselbe Jahrgangsstufe übernahm. In diesem Fall machte es die Sache für Harry und Juan einfacher, einen Lehrer zu kontaktieren. Nach dem, was Herr Dmitrijew ihnen über das Tor nach draußen erzählt hatte, waren sie nicht unbedingt scharf darauf, auszuprobieren, wo sie landen würden, wenn sie vorher keinen Lehrer darum bitten würden, den richtigen Zielort einzustellen. Auch, wenn, im Nachhinein betrachtet, dieser spezielle Herr nicht unbedingt die zuverlässigste Quelle aller Informationen war.

„Nach draußen? Jetzt? Was wollt ihr denn da? Ihr wisst aber schon, dass das einigermaßen kalt werden kann, oder?", überfiel Frau Kornikowa sie, kaum hatten sie ihr Anliegen vorgebracht. „Wir wollen zu Alphard Silky", sagte Harry, als er bemerkte, dass Juan wohl nicht antworten würde. Wie immer, wenn er einer Autorität gegenüberstand, schien seine sonst durchaus scharfe Zunge wie gelähmt zu sein. Harry verstand es einfach nicht, wie jemand in einer privaten Kombination derartige Intelligenz- und für sein Alter auch erstaunliche Eloquenz- zeigen konnte und dann aber in solchen Momenten aussah, als wären ihm die Zähne mit Klebstoff aneinander gepappt worden.

„Ich meine, wir haben ja noch zwei Stunden, bis die Sperrstunde einsetzt, und wir sind ihm letztes Jahr schon einmal begegnet- da wollten wir ihn mal besuchen." Die Lehrerin starrte ihn mit einer Mischung aus Unglauben und Verwunderung an. „Zu _Alphard Silky_? Ich meine, gut, jeder kann entscheiden zu sehen, was er will, aber der letzte Schüler, der einen längeren Blick auf sein Gesicht geworfen hat, hat sich danach drei Stunden die Augen bedeckt, um bloß niemals so aussehen zu müssen und ist in der Folgewoche dreimal mit Albträumen zu mir gekommen."

„Wir sind ihm letztes Jahr im Eis begegnet. Er … er hat uns gerettet", sagte Harry, der nicht ganz verstand, weshalb die Lehrerin es für nötig befand, sie aufzuhalten- wenn sie zu ihm gelangen wollten, dann konnten sie das doch tun, wie sie wünschten, oder? „Na gut", meinte Frau Kornikowa. „Das Tor wird euch zu den Ländereien bringen. Ihr müsst dann an drei Tannen vorbei und in die Felsengasse laufen- das ist eine Art Sackgasse, wo drei Berge, die unsere Ländereien durchziehen, aufeinandertreffen. Wenn ihr am Ende dieser Sackgasse links abbiegt, kommt ihr zu der Höhle, in der er lebt." Harry starrte sie ziemlich sparsam an. Dieser Mann lebte in einer _Höhle_? Und er hatte immer gedacht, jeder Zauberer könnte sich ein anständiges Haus herrichten, wenn er es für nötig hielt. Die Lehrerin schien zu wissen, was ihn verwirrte.

„Nun ja, eine richtige Höhle ist es nicht, aber er hat sein Zuhause eben in einen Berg geschmolzen, wieso auch immer. Nun denn, seid vor Ende der Ausgangssperre wieder da, ich werde hier bleiben und das überprüfen." Mit einem Wink ihrer Hand forderte sie die beiden auf zu gehen und zog sich wieder in ihr Büro zurück. „Sie scheint ja ein ganz großer Fan von Silky zu sein", kommentierte Juan trocken, während sich die Jungen durch den verlassenen Korridor auf den Weg zum Astronomieturm machten, wo der zweite Ausgang aus Durmstrang sich befand (der andere war der Andockpunkt des Unterseebootes und _dort_ wollte nun wirklich niemand hinaus).

Es war genau so, wie sie es bereits kannten, ein Blitz des Lichtes, ein unangenehmes Gefühl im Bauch (wenn auch nichts allzu Intensives) und plötzlich standen sie vor einer weitläufigen, hügeligen und recht fleckigen Wiese. Der Boden war hart und fest, aber nicht gefroren. Hinter ihnen befand sich die altbekannte Holzhütte, die sie nur betreten mussten, um zurück zum Ausgangspunkt zu gelangen. Die Ländereien von Durmstrang erwiesen sich als relativ unspektakulär, aber das mochte nur die erste (falsche) Impression sein- selbst von hier war zu erkennen, dass sie abwechslungsreicher waren als diese eine Wiese es glauben machen wollte. Am Ende ihres Blickfeldes befanden sich kieselsteinartige Felsen, die in Wirklichkeit gewaltig sein mussten. Als Harry sich umdrehte, bemerkte er, dass direkt hinter der Hütte offensichtlich etwas angebaut wurde. Er tippte auf Kräuter oder vielleicht Gemüse- beides wurde im Essen von Durmstrang gern verwendet und er konnte sich kaum vorstellen, dass die Schule das alles bestellen wollte. Immerhin konnte man ja keine Dinge herbeizaubern, die essbar waren.

Letztlich war es aber auch egal, sie waren nicht hier, um die Geheimnisse von Durmstrangs Ländereien zu erforschen; dazu bliebe später immer noch genug Zeit. In etwa 900 Metern Entfernung standen drei gigantische Tannen, die selbst von dieser Position aus größer wirkten als jeder Baum, den Harry zuvor gesehen hatte. Harry erinnerte sich an einen Moment in seinem Leben, in dem er mit den verabscheuungswürdigen Kreaturen, die ihn damals aufgenommen hatten, den Tower von London besichtigt hatte. Jede einzelne dieser Tannen war, aus dieser Entfernung beurteilt, mindestens doppelt so hoch wie dieser. „Die nutzen hier wohl auch ein interessantes Düngemittel", kommentierte Harry, doch Juan wusste wohl nicht, was ein Düngemittel war; jedenfalls sah er ihn etwas fragend an.

Den Sinn der drei auf freier Flur stehenden Bäume konnte Harry nicht ganz ausmachen, doch da Dämmerung sich über die gesamte Szenerie senkte und die Sonne- in einem ganz anderen Winkel als er ihm bekannt war- mit dem Untergang begonnen hatte, wollte er nur schnell die Behausung Alphard Silkys finden. Die Berge wären auch ohne die Information mit den drei Tannen schwer zu übersehen gewesen, sie standen nämlich direkt dahinter. Es waren keine Hügel, wie Harry sie aus den Bildern der schottischen Highlands kannte, die er einst in der Schule gesehen hatte, sondern aus massivem Felsen bestehende Giganten, nackter Stein, auf dem nichts wachsen konnte. Sie waren allesamt nicht höher als vielleicht 900 Meter, aber auf jedem von ihnen lag Schnee. Nun, das erklärte sicherlich, wie kalt es hier ungefähr sein musste. Die Kälte war auch deutlich spürbar, umso mehr, weil der eiskalte Wind ungebremst über das Feld huschen konnte und die Luft mit beständigem Pfeifen erfüllte. Harry fragte sich, wie sie es in diesem Klima (es war eigentlich _Sommer!)_ fertigbrachten, auch nur irgendein Gemüse am Leben zu erhalten.

Die riesigen Steinformationen neigten ihnen allesamt einen steilen Abhang zu, doch es war zu erahnen, dass sie sich von hinten besteigen ließen, da sie dort abflachten. Die Anordnung der Berge war einem Dreieck gleich, und auch, wenn dahinter noch mehr von der Sorte sein mochten, so war doch klar, dass die drei nächsten Berge gemeint sein mussten. Den Eingang in diese „Sackgasse" konnte man aus dieser Entfernung bereits erahnen.

Als Harry und Juan näher kamen, erkannten sie erst, wie riesig eine derart hohe steile Wand aus der Nähe wirkte. Die Gasse, welche zwischen den beiden vorderen Bergen bestand, war größer als erwartet, doch die schier unüberwindlichen Gesteinsmassen an ihrem Rand ließen sie beklemmend wirken. Der Fels wirkte an dieser Stelle zerklüftet- es schien fast, als seien die beiden Berge einst zusammengewachsen gewesen und lediglich geteilt worden.

Je weiter sie fortschritten- sie sprachen längst nicht mehr, zu beeindruckend war die Aussicht auf das Gestein und zu unheimlich der Hall- desto enger wurde der Spalt, welchen sie durchquerten. Längst hatten sie keinen Rasen mehr unter den Schuhen, sondern nur noch nackten Stein, ab und zu mit dünnen Schichten von Eis durchsetzt, die offenbar das ganze Jahr über vorhanden waren. Der Spalt machte eine Biegung und plötzlich standen sie vor einer steil ansteigenden (aber wohl besteigbaren) Wand aus glattem Gestein. Überall umgeben von unfassbar hohen Mauern, fühlten sich beide Jungen beklemmt, umso mehr wegen der sich verstärkenden Düsternis, aber keiner wollte das auch zugeben. Stattdessen sah Harry etwas anderes, als er nach links blickte. „Da ist ein Schild!"

_Alphard Silky- wer zu mir will, sollte hier klopfen_

Harry zögerte, doch zu seiner Überraschung ging Juan einfach dorthin und hieb mit der Faust dreimal gegen das Schild. Offenbar wollte der Spanier dieses Felsmassiv so schnell wie möglich nicht mehr sehen müssen. Einen Moment lang passierte nichts, doch dann auf einmal versank das Schild um einige Zentimeter in der Wand, es ertönte ein leises Klicken und eine vollkommen unsichtbare, vollkommen graue Tür schwang direkt daneben auf. In dieser Tür stand eine Person, die bis zum Kopfansatz völlig normal aussah, groß, schon etwas älter. Das scheußliche, sich unablässig bewegende, unablässig knackende schwarze _Ding_ auf ihrer Stirn wäre schon genug gewesen, um in einem Horrorkabinett ausgestellt zu werden. Aber diese _Augen._ Oder, genauer gesagt, das, was davon übrig geblieben war.

Harry hatte das alles schon einmal gesehen, aber Juan war trotz seiner Geschichten nicht auf dieses leibhaftige Schreckgespenst vorbereitet, schrie auf und stolperte zurück. Alphard Silky lachte, aber es war kein bösartiges Lachen, wie man es bei seinem Aussehen hätte erwarten können, vielmehr klang es freundlich und voller Humor. „Wisst ihr, wenn man sich erst einmal mit der Einsamkeit abgefunden hat, dann sind diese Reaktionen der Grund, noch etwas zu lachen zu haben, wenn man sich schon jeden Tag im Spiegel sehen muss. Aber kommt ruhig rein, ich glaube nicht, dass ihr euch auf den Weg hierher gemacht habt, um schon an meiner Türschwelle von mir verjagt zu werden."

Juan konnte zwar nicht aufhören, seine fürchterlichen verfaulten und zerfetzten Augen anzustarren, aber obwohl Silky das bemerken musste, schien es ihn nicht zu stören. Harry ging zögerlich ins Innere des Hauses, und Juan folgte ihm trotz eines ausgesprochen ängstlichen Blickes. Das Innere des Felsens wurde dem Äußeren seines Bewohners überhaupt nicht gerecht, alles sah völlig … normal aus, abgesehen davon, dass es beinahe beängstigend gut aufgeräumt war. Mehrere bequeme Sessel, ein Tisch, an dem maximal zwei Personen Platz nehmen konnten, und zwei Bücherregale mit penibel nach dem Alphabet sortierten Bänden. Türen gab es nicht; die Unregelmäßigkeiten in der Decke bewiesen auch, dass dies alles hier einfach in den Fels gehauen war. Es gab keinen Flur; und abgesehen von einer penibel aufgeräumten Garderobe auch keine Möglichkeit, Kleider abzulegen. Vage war zu erahnen, dass man noch durch eine vom Wohnzimmer kaum sichtbare Biegung aus in weitere Räume gelangen konnte, doch es war unmöglich zu erkennen, welche das waren. Ein salziger Geschmack lag in der Luft und es roch leicht nach verbranntem Plastik, wenn Harry den unangenehmen Geruch korrekt identifizierte.

„Nehmt doch Platz, bitte- aber passt auf, ich habe gerade eben versehentlich einen Teil meines rechten Auges in den Sessel da fallen lassen"-er deutete auf den Sessel, in den Juan sich gerade setzen wollte, der aber wie von der Tarantel gestochen wieder aufsprang- „und ich würde das gern wieder unbeschädigt in meine Augenhöhle einsetzen können." Auf Juans nahezu panischen Blick hin fügte er nur hinzu: „Meine Güte, Junge, natürlich nicht, jetzt setz dich da rein. Ich bin kein Zombie, ich laufe nicht herum und verliere Körperteile."

Juan murmelte leise etwas vor sich hin, das offensichtlich nur er verstehen sollte und schüttelte dabei mit scheinbar fassungsloser Miene den Kopf. „Tut mir leid, meine Ohren sind nicht ganz so gut wie meine Augen", bekannte Silky. „Was hast du gesagt?" Der Spanier starrte ihn an und zitterte; ganz offensichtlich wünschte er sich, irgendwo anders zu sein, nur bloß nicht hier, bei einer Kreatur, die vielleicht bis zum Hals noch aussah wie ein Mensch, danach aber wie der Leibhaftige persönlich. Dennoch, er traute sich nicht, nach dieser direkten Aufforderung ruhig zu bleiben, obwohl er eindeutig eine riesige Angst hatte: „T-tut mir leid, ich f-fand es nur k-komisch, d-dass Sie so offen d-damit umgehen." Silky sah ihn mit einem Ausdruck an, der bei einem intakten Gesicht vielleicht ein sympathisches Lächeln gewesen wäre, doch bei ihm in einer fürchterlichen Grimasse endete, die das zerrissene Auge weiter hervortreten ließ. „Ach, das. Ja, die meisten denken, ich müsste eigentlich heulend in der Ecke sitzen und wieder und wieder über mein ach-so-bedauerliches Schicksal klagen. Das hab ich am Anfang auch gedacht, als das passiert ist. Aber am Ende- was bringt das? Wisst ihr, wenn man schon mit Scheiße im Leben gestraft ist, dann gibt´s doch keinen Grund, das auch noch schlimmer zu machen, oder? Ich hab mir irgendwann gesagt, dass ich zwei Möglichkeiten habe: Entweder kann ich mir auf ewig durch Selbstmitleid mein Leben zur Hölle machen oder ich kann die ganze Sache mit Humor nehmen. Ich war damals in Ravenclaw, wisst ihr?- ach, das sagt euch vermutlich nichts.

_Witzigkeit im Übermaß ist des Menschen größter Schatz_. Wenn ich also schon so aussehe, warum dann nicht auch darüber lachen? Ist euch schon einmal durch den Kopf gegangen, wie viele geniale selbstironische Witze die Leute verschenken, die genau das tun, was ich am Anfang auch getan habe- die den Kopf in den Sand stecken, weil er nicht mehr ganz so toll aussieht wie zuvor? Lachen ist das einzige, was hilft, wenn man sonst heulen würde, wobei ich von mir behaupten kann, dass mein Lachen inzwischen nicht mehr ganz so bitter ist. Man gewöhnt sich dran." Silkys Kameralinsen rotierten an dem eigenartigen Gebilde, das er mit einem starken Nagel in seinen Schädel getrieben hatte, sie verschoben sich so schnell, dass kein menschliches Auge ihnen mehr folgen konnte.

„Aber ich rede schon wieder zu viel, das kommt davon, wenn man zu wenig Besuch hat. Ursprünglich bin ich eigentlich ohnehin schon ziemlich mitteilsam, und wenn man dann nur ab und zu mit den Daunratten* reden kann, die hier umherstromern, wird man umso mittteilsamer, wenn dann doch mal jemand da ist, der mit so wunderbar erstauntem, o-förmigem Mund zuhört, die Augen fest auf die Meinen gerichtet- falls man das bei mir noch so nennen kann. Aber genug davon, weshalb habt ihr euch denn gleich am ersten Tag auf den Weg hierher gemacht? Es wird wohl nicht an meiner adonisartigen Statur liegen, oder?"

„Wir wollten … also ich wollte … weil Sie mich doch damals gerettet haben", stotterte Juan, der verständlicherweise kaum einen vernünftigen Satz mehr herausbringen konnte. Silky nickte verstehend und mehrere Linsen rotierten auf der Oberfläche seines schwarzen Kastens. „Beeindruckend, muss ich sagen, auch wenn du mich damals nicht gesehen hast. Aber nicht viele sind so dermaßen begeistert von ihrem Überleben da draußen, dass sie mich deswegen extra besuchen kommen- du musst wissen, dass ihr beileibe nicht die ersten seid, die ich aus irgendeiner Eiswüste oder einem Schneesturm retten musste. Aber wenn du schon unbedingt deinen glorreichen Retter kennen lernen wolltest: Das bin tatsächlich ich, ich hoffe, mein Anblick enttäuscht nicht. Mir fehlt nur noch die Ritterrüstung zum perfekten Helden, was?" Harry musste gegen seinen Willen lächeln. Die Witze des Mannes waren zwar etwas makaber, aber trotz seines furchtbaren Zustandes schien er eine gehörige Portion Selbstironie zu besitzen. Er musste zugeben, dass ihm das durchaus imponierte.

„Aber was deine Rettung angeht, nun, was soll ich sagen: Das ist meine Aufgabe hier und ich werde ausreichend dafür bezahlt. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass du das auch ziemlich genau weißt und ich bin mir auch ziemlich sicher, dass dein Besuch hier nicht nur mit deiner Dankbarkeit zu tun hat. Aus eigener Erfahrung weiß ich, dass man Rettern, die man selbst nie gesehen hat, meistens nicht ganz so dankbar ist wie der Sorte, die ihren Rettungsakt auch hübsch heroisch inszeniert. Deshalb, Juan Rodriguez, würde ich jetzt gern wissen, warum du _wirklich_ hier bist."

Juan brachte keinen Ton heraus und seinem Gesicht war sofort anzusehen, dass Alphard Silky den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen hatte. Harry widerstand dem Drang, sich die Hand vor die Stirn zu schlagen. Eigentlich war es klar gewesen, dass sich der junge Spanier nicht nur aus Dankbarkeit gegenüber seinem Lebensretter hier umsehen wollte. Auch, wenn er oftmals ängstlich war, er besaß durchaus eine gewisse Neugier und ein solches schwarzes Gebilde wie das, welches der Mann auf dem Kopf trug, _musste _ja seinen Forscherdrang geweckt haben. Immerhin war das auch einer der Gründe, weshalb Harry mitgekommen war.

Da Juan wohl nicht antworten konnte, jedenfalls nicht laut genug für ein durchschnittliches menschliches Ohr, entschloss Harry sich, die Initiative zu ergreifen, wie so oft zuvor auch schon: „Nun, als ich Sie im letzten Schuljahr gesehen habe, da sahen Sie ja schon ein bisschen … also, ich meine-" Jetzt, wo er das Thema dieser furchtbar entstellten Augen tatsächlich anschneiden wollte, wurde auch er unsicher. Er lernte gerade, wie unangenehm es war, Menschen auf ihre offensichtlichen Schwächen hinzuweisen, selbst, wenn man es nicht aus Bosheit tat. Es war beinahe so, wie einem übergewichtigen Menschen zu sagen, dass er zu fett sei.

„Du findest, ich sah und sehe aus wie Frankensteins Monster, zumindest im Bereich oberhalb des Halsansatzes?", sagte Silky. „Nehme ich dir nicht übel, ich bin manchmal auch versucht, vor meinem Spiegelbild wegzulaufen, wenn ich es mir denn mal anschauen darf. Und hört um Himmels Willen auf so herumzudrucksen, wenn es um meine Augen geht. Die gehören auch zu mir, genauso wie der Rest meines Körpers. Würdet ihr auch so ins Stottern geraten, wenn es um meine Nase ginge? Na also. Einige mögen es als unangenehm empfinden, auf solche Dinge angesprochen zu werden, aber wenn da so ein Auge aussieht wie mit der Kettensäge geschliffen"- er ignorierte Juans fragenden Gesichtsausdruck- „dann ist es doch ganz natürlich, auch neugierig zu sein. Und ich erzähle gern, also will ich euch mal erzählen, wie das passieren konnte. Eigentlich eine ziemlich kuriose Geschichte, wenn man es näher betrachtet."

Harry und Juan dachten nicht daran, ihn zu unterbrechen. Besser, der seltsame Mann erzählte einfach, anstatt dass sie mit ihm reden mussten; dabei wäre ohnehin kaum etwas anderes als Herumstotterei herausgekommen. Zu einschüchternd waren diese toten, verfaulten und zerfetzten Augen, die den Kopf von Alphard Silky verunstalteten. Harry war sich ganz sicher, dass er diesmal von ihnen träumen würde.

„Früher habe ich in der Forschungsabteilung des britischen Zaubererministeriums gearbeitet. Wenn sich Mr. Potter nun fragt, warum er davon noch nie gehört hat und Mr. Rodriguez überhaupt nicht weiß, wovon ich spreche, dann liegt das daran, dass diese Abteilung inzwischen in die Mysteriumsabteilung integriert wurde, wo man ja streng genommen auch nur forscht- oder große Mengen an Tee und Keksen verschlingt, wenn sich die Mitarbeiter da nicht geändert haben, aber ich schweife ab. Jedenfalls ist das schon über 50 Jahre her und der Kampf mit Grindelwald- Juan, erklär mal unserem Harry, wer das ist, der sieht aus, als würde er sich verzweifelt eine Informationstafel wünschen." Erst mit der Nennung ihrer Vornamen wurde Harry plötzlich klar, dass Alphard Silky sie die ganze Zeit geduzt hatte- abgesehen von Karkaroff tat das sonst kein Erwachsener an dieser Schule, und selbst Karkaroff machte das nur, wenn er die Schüler in ihrer Gesamtheit ansprach. Er wusste auch nicht, woher der Hüter der Ländereien seinen oder Juans Vornamen kannte. Nun, letztlich war das ja im Moment auch egal.

Nachdem Juan Harry kurz über die Natur des Dunklen Lords Gellert Grindelwald informiert hatte (ein deutscher Durmstrangschüler, der irgendwann den Verstand verloren und wie aus dem Nichts eine Idee präsentiert hatte, die in Harry Ohren gar nicht so schlecht klang, weil sie erforderte, die Muggel zu unterjochen, was dann aber letztlich an allen Fronten scheiterte), fuhr Silky mit seiner Erzählung fort.

„Jedenfalls, der Krieg mit Grindelwald war in vollem Gange und eines meiner Familienmitglieder- mein Vater, um genau zu sein- büßte eines Tages sein Augenlicht ein. Ich sah damals noch vorzüglicher aus als heute, und hatte die ganzen Pickel noch nicht durch Narben ersetzt. Nun, dass jemand ein Auge verliert, kommt im Krieg ja ab und zu vor, aber es ist nicht so häufig, dass der zufällig einen Sohn mit den Mitteln hat, dieses Auge zu ersetzen. Sämtliche eigentlich für die Entwicklung von neuen Zaubertränken gedachten Mittel verschwendete ich dahingehend, für einen einzigen Mann das Augenlicht wieder herzustellen. Das klingt jetzt sicher unglaublich unvernünftig und egoistisch, aber es war ja die Familie und so weiter, da konnte man ruhig mal den tobenden Krieg ignorieren und statt ein paar Menschenleben lieber das Glück seiner Lieben sichern. Dachte ich damals zumindest. Dafür bekam ich dann auch bald die Quittung.

Ich bin zeitlebens nicht immer ein so großartiger Kenner von magischen Stoffen gewesen- und das ist jetzt nicht ironisch gemeint- wie jetzt. Machen wir es kurz, ich beging einen Anfängerfehler, der im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes ins Auge ging und mir eins davon komplett zerfraß. Fast jedes Mittel, das helfen soll, ist eigentlich nur ein anderes Gift, und in diesem Fall konnte das, was die Augen ursprünglich hatte heilen sollen, leider nichts dergleichen tun und zeigte stattdessen seine unsympathischen Seiten. Mir gelang es zwar noch, das Gift durch einen Schutzwall in meinem Auge einzuschließen, aber dort ätzt und fault es jetzt eben vor sich hin- 50 Gummipunkte für den, der rät, welches Auge das ist.

Im Zuge dieser Ereignisse bekam das Ministerium auch Wind davon, dass ich nicht so ganz das tat, was ich eigentlich sollte, und der damalige Minister, ein sympathischer Mann namens Sysiphos Rosier, dessen Kinder dem Ministerium später noch viel Freude bereiten sollten- aber das kann euch jemand anders erzählen- auf jeden Fall, dieser sympathische Mann beschloss, dass eine Kündigung nicht ganz ausreichend war und schickte mich in die Verbannung. Wollte wahrscheinlich das Auge nicht mehr sehen, kann ich verstehen. Während ich nach Deutschland ging, dorthin, wo ich mir von der magischen Gemeinschaft noch am meisten Freiraum erhoffte, wurde meine Familie in einer einzigen Nacht komplett ausgelöscht, weil ein gewisser, vollkommen durchgedrehter Muggel meinte, er müsste Zivilisten bombardieren lassen. Die meisten Schilde halten feste Materie auf, aber die schiere Energie der Bombe hatte ja auch schon völlig gereicht, um jedes Mitglied meiner Familie außer mir, der ich nicht im Haus war, umzubringen.

Nun ja, so viel dann zu dem Plan, meinem Vater ein Auge zurückzugeben. Aber ich hatte gemerkt, dass mich das Thema „Auge" allgemein faszinierte und weil ich zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht gerade die personifizierte wandelnde Frohnatur war, ging ich vollkommen in der willkommenen Ablenkung, die diese unbezahlte Forschung darstellte, auf. Essen konnte man sich damals noch problemlos vollkommen unbemerkt stehlen, wenn man es geschickt anstellte und den deutschen Zauberern war und ist es völlig egal, was man in ihrem Land zusammenzaubert, solange bloß die Muggel nichts davon mitbekommen.

Nun ja, zurück zu meiner Forschung. Von meiner Idee, das Auge wieder zu heilen, war ich inzwischen aufgrund der nicht allzu geringen Risiken dabei wieder abgekommen. Also versuchte ich, etwas anderes zu bauen, eine Art Ersatz für das fehlende Auge, der genauso viel wie dieses selbst und noch viel mehr können sollte. Ich werde jetzt keine Details verraten- das habe ich später beim Amt für magische Patente versucht und das hat da schon nicht geklappt- aber im Großen und Ganzen war das damals schon der Apparat, den ich hier spazieren trage, vielleicht ein bisschen größer, vielleicht nicht mit diesen wunderbaren vollautomatischen Linsen, die auf meine Gedanken reagieren, aber letztlich dieselbe Konstruktion.

Tja, und dann hatte ich großes Glück, denn ich durfte meinen Praxistest um einige Zeit vorverlegen, weil ein eigentlich unbedeutendes Zaubererduell, bei dem ich zufällig anwesend war, riesige, scharfkantige Trümmerteile irgendeines großen Gebäudes in mein Gesicht lenkte. Abwehr kam zu spät, abgesehen davon lässt sich´s mit einem Auge schlecht dreidimensional sehen. Also traf das scharfkantige Glasteil- vermutlich war es Glas, kann auch Stein gewesen sein- meine linke Gesichtshälfte und ruinierte auch dieses Auge. Ich hatte riesiges Glück, dass ich überlebte, und das meine ich in diesem Fall ernst. Ein paar Millimeter weiter in meinem Kopf und diese Scherbe wäre das Letzte gewesen, was ich gespürt hätte.

Nun, mein Apparat war glücklicherweise beinahe fertig gestellt; ich musste ihn nur noch irgendwie mit meinem Gehirn verbinden, sobald ich aus dem Irrwitzer-Institut** für magische Verletzungen raus war, einem deutschen Zaubererkrankenhaus. Aber fahren wir fort im Text. Mein Augenlicht war immer der Sinn gewesen, der mir mit Abstand am wichtigsten war und so war ich bereit, auch einige Wagnisse einzugehen, wenn dadurch die Wiedererlangung möglich schien.

Ich muss zugeben, damals dachte ich auch, dass die emotionale Taubheit, die ich fühlte, sich irgendwie auf meinen Körper übertragen hätte und da mir mein Leben nicht sonderlich lebenswert erschien- ohne Freunde, Familie und nun auch ohne Sehvermögen; mit dem Krieg, der vor meinem Fenster tobte- beschloss ich, einfach mal etwas leicht Wahnsinniges zu wagen. Ich betäubte meinen Schädel, zumindest an der Stelle, an der es nötig war, und verwandelte ein Stück Holz in besagte Nadel. Ich wusste schon damals, dass die Impulse, welche mein Gerät dem Auge zusenden sollte, auf irgendeine Weise von dem Gerät in meinen Kopf übertragen werden mussten. Deshalb nahm ich etwas aus Metall, weil ich mir davon eine deutlich bessere Leitfähigkeit erhoffte.

Nun ja, damals war mir allerdings noch nicht bekannt, dass das Gehirn nicht _ein _Komplex ist, sondern aus vielen verschiedenen Arealen besteht, die für viele verschiedene Dinge zuständig sind. Ich hatte aber zumindest insofern Glück, dass das Gehirn tatsächlich mit elektrischen Strömen arbeitet. Auf jeden Fall schlug ich mir das Teil auf eher ruppige Art in den Schädel- mit einem Eisenhammer, der das zwar nicht besonders sauber, aber ziemlich effektiv hinbekam- aber es wäre nun wirklich zu viel verlangt gewesen, gleich das Sehzentrum zu treffen. Nun starrt mich schon nicht so entsetzt an, ich war erstens nicht ganz bei mir- also, eigentlich überhaupt nicht bei mir- und zweitens war die Stelle sehr gut betäubt.

Statt wieder sehen zu können, hab ich mir damit meinen Gleichgewichtssinn ein wenig kaputtgeschlagen- man sollte sich nichts in den Kopf hauen, wenn man keine Ahnung hat, was es zerstören konnte, aber damals war ich so geblendet von dem ganzen Mist, der passiert ist, und habe so sehr gehofft, wieder sehen zu können, wieder _leben_ zu können, dass es mir relativ schnuppe war. Tja, auf jeden Fall waren die elektrischen Ströme, die das Teil ausgesendet hat, auch viel zu stark, was dann erst einmal dazu führte, dass ich ohnmächtig am Boden lag.

Nachdem die mir das Teil im Irrwitzer-Institut für magische Verletzungen, wo ich langsam Stammgast wurde, entfernt hatten, war ich allerdings noch nicht fertig mit der ganzen Sache. Ich bin ja ein fähiger Zauberer, also habe ich das Teil und die Einschlagstelle ein wenig angepasst- hier unter dem Ohr kann man übrigens sehen, wo ich es beim ersten Mal eingeschlagen habe- sodass es beim fünften Versuch, nachdem ich mir auch gleich noch ein bisschen das Schmerzzentrum kaputt gemacht hatte, was ich persönlich ja gar nicht unbedingt als Misserfolg ansehe und das Irrwitzer-Institut mir allmählich ein Bett reservierte, tatsächlich funktionierte- ich konnte wieder sehen.

Erst waren die Bilder natürlich verschwommen, unscharf und total verdreht, aber das war nichts, was nicht mit ein paar Anpassungen wieder in Ordnung zu bringen war- ich werd euch jetzt sicher nicht damit langweilen, welche das waren. Na ja, und dann ging ich zu einem Patentamt, um das Ganze anzumelden, weil ich dachte, damit ein wenig Geld verdienen zu können, aber das ist dann wieder etwas ungünstig gelaufen.

Genau vier Tage vorher hatte nämlich ein Kasper namens Optikus Okkull ein _anderes_ Patent für ein sogenanntes magisches Auge eingereicht, das nicht nur viel besser aussah als meine unförmige, schwarze Gesichtsmontur, sondern auch deutlich mehr Funktionen bot. Meine zwei Linsen konnten zoomen. Das magische Auge konnte durch Wände gucken. Keine Frage, wer da mehr Erfolgsaussichten hatte.

Tja, und weil ich allmählich schlechte Laune bekommen habe, wenn die Leute aufgrund von meinem Anblick sich das Kotzen verkneifen mussten, bin ich dann auf der Suche nach einem vernünftigen Job, bei dem man nichts mit Menschen zu tun haben musste, irgendwann hier gelandet, wo ich meine Erfindung weiter ausgebaut habe- aber nichts, was noch ändern würde, dass jeder ein magisches Auge will. Apropos Menschen- Igor meinte irgendetwas von wegen Quidditchfeld. Das wollen die doch nicht ernsthaft hier bauen, oder? Den Sport hat schon vor 1000 Jahren keiner gebraucht, den brauche ich jetzt hier auch nicht. Ich habe wirklich keine Lust darauf, dass irgendein Klatscher mit Volldampf in meine Kartoffelbeete kracht. Na ja, wenn doch, ist´s auch kein Weltuntergang."

Vom Redeschwall des Kahlkopfes ein wenig überwältigt, brachte Harry nicht viel heraus abgesehen von einem simplen: „Danke, dass Sie uns das erzählt haben." Silky schaute ihn überrascht an: „Danke wofür? Ihr habt kaum neue Informationen darüber bekommen, wie das Teil hier funktioniert (er deutete auf seine Apparatur auf dem Schädel) und viel mehr über mich wisst ihr auch nicht. Ich habe nur ein wenig aus meinem Leben geplaudert, weil, so ganz unter uns gesagt, das machen alte Menschen ganz gerne, weil sie sich selbst immer wieder daran erinnern wollen, dass sie stolz auf sich sein können. Deshalb frage ich euch lieber: Wollt ihr sonst noch irgendetwas wissen? Mich kann eigentlich keine Frage wirklich verletzen und ich bin auch sicher um keine Frage böse- wenn man nur lange genug allein irgendwo herumsitzt, dann freut man sich irgendwann über jede Gesellschaft. Den besten Beweis dafür habe ich schon in meiner Schulzeit miterlebt- da hat sich so ein riesengroßer Kerl, dessen Name mir entfallen ist, eine fette Spinne zugelegt, um mit jemandem reden zu können. Na ja, ist ja auch egal, aber wenn ihr noch etwas wissen wollt, fragt ruhig. Ich weiß, ich sehe furchtbar mystisch und geheimnisvoll aus, also muss es da doch noch mehr geben."

Alphard Silky war ein ziemlich lebhafter Erzähler, wie Harry auffiel, aber auch relativ zynisch. Er mochte sich noch so sehr einreden, dass er nicht verbittert war, selbst Harry hatte bemerkt, dass er den Weg, den sein Leben eingeschlagen hatte, nicht sonderlich billigte. Silky untermalte fast alles, was er sagte, mit Gestiken, die allerdings nicht unbedingt etwas mit dem Gesagten zu tun haben mussten, sondern lediglich der Lebendigkeit der Erzählung dienten.

Harry konnte sich nach all dem jedoch eine weitere Frage nicht verkneifen- der Mann hatte sie ja schließlich dazu ermutigt, nicht? Also: „Warum tragen Sie nicht einfach eine Augenklappe oder so etwas? Das würde doch dafür sorgen, dass niemand … also, dass, wenn jemand Ihr Gesicht sieht, dass dann … wenn Sie verstehen …"

Silky lachte: „Ein bisschen Fassadenverkleidung, ja? Keine schlechte Idee, eigentlich, aber da bin ich auch schon wenige Tage nach dem kleinen Unfall drauf gekommen, der mir das eine Auge kaputt gemacht hat. Aber ihr kennt das vielleicht, wenn man auf einen blauen Fleck oder so drückt, dann kann das ganz furchtbar wehtun. Und _mein_ blauer Fleck war noch ein bisschen größer als die meisten, wenn ihr versteht, was ich meine. Ich habe zwar bei späteren Experimenten ein paar meiner Organe komplett gegen Schmerzen immun gemacht, weil ich die Nerven dazu versehentlich getötet habe, aber das bringt ja nichts, wenn die Augen immer noch perfekt vernetzt sind und mir freundlichst signalisieren, dass ich jeglichen Druck auf ihnen gefälligst zu unterlassen habe. Mir ist auch schon in den Sinn gekommen, sie irgendwie zu verzaubern, aber nach dem, was da schon alles schiefgegangen ist, habe ich keine Lust, es durch irgendeinen falschen Zauber noch schlimmer zu machen. Letztlich ist das ja auch ein Teil von mir. Die Augen sind der Spiegel der Seele- das kann ich doch den Leuten nicht vorenthalten, wie toll meine Seele aussehen muss."

Zu Harrys größter Überraschung stellte Juan die nächste Frage, der eigentlich die ganze Zeit ausgesehen hatte (und auch noch immer aussah), als wollte er am liebsten fliehen. „Könnten … also könnten Sie mir eigentlich vielleicht mal genauer erklären, wie dieses Teil funktioniert?" „Warum, willst du auch so eins? Du kannst es auch in rot haben, dann ist es vielleicht kleidsamer", bot Silky mit einem kleinen Augenzwinkern an. „Nein, kann ich gerne machen- das geplante Patent ist es ja letztlich nie geworden und es tut immer gut, vor anderen mit meinen brillanten Ideen zu prahlen. Woher kommt denn das Interesse?"

Juan schien seinen ganzen Mut für diese eine Frage verbraucht zu haben (was Harry umso mehr wundern ließ, dass er tatsächlich nochmals freiwillig Zeit mit diesem wandelnden und offenbar vollkommen verrückten Monstrum verbringen wollte), doch Harry ahnte schon, weshalb er fragte: „Nun, ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass es ihn vielleicht interessiert, wie Sie uns da im Eis finden konnten." Der Hüter der Ländereien nickte verständnisvoll: „Ah, in Ordnung. Gut, das könnte tatsächlich etwas länger dauern und, so leid es mir tut, in einer halben Stunde setzt die Sperrstunde ein und ihr dürft noch etwa zwei Kilometer zurück zu eurer Hütte laufen. Deshalb würde ich euch wirklich empfehlen, jetzt zu gehen- es war aber nett, mal wieder mit jemandem zu plaudern. Ich hoffe, ich war nicht _zu _heiser- ich spreche nicht allzu oft in letzter Zeit."

Als Harry und Juan schließlich draußen von der Tür standen, waren beide ein wenig überwältigt von der Person, der sie darin begegnet waren. „Nun", sagte Juan, „man kann nicht sagen, dass es jetzt völlig umsonst war, ganz interessant war es ja schon. Aber korrigiere mich, wenn ich mich irre: Dieser Mann ist doch vollkommen verrückt, oder? Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob ich den wirklich noch einmal besuchen will …"

*= Eine ausgesprochen hässliche Rabenart mit kükenartigen Daunenfedern und einem rattenartigen, nackten Schwanz, die rudimentäre magische Fähigkeiten besitzt. Sie kann zum Beispiel Insekten hypnotisieren und sie so fangen, ohne sich bewegen zu müssen.

**= Beelzebub Irrwitzer. Wem der Name kein Begriff ist, der hat schleunigst den Wunschpunsch von Michael Ende zu lesen. :P


	56. Schutzzauber

Schutzzauber

Maestro Vir Krasor erkannte Talent, wenn er welches sah. Sogar, wenn es so gut versteckt war wie irgend möglich. Nun, selbstverständlich erkannte er es nicht auf Sicht, aber dieser eine unangekündigte Test, den er die Schüler am Vortag hatte schreiben lassen, hatte keinen Zweifel daran gelassen, dass sich hier in der Klasse jemand befand, der tatsächlich das Zeug dazu hatte, eines Tages ein großartiger Zaubertränkemeister zu werden. Er hatte einige Fragen gestellt, die man wirklich nur beantworten konnte, wenn man ein wenig mehr gelesen hatte als bisher gefordert, und wenn, und das war das wichtigste, man nachdenken konnte und ein _Gefühl _für die ganze Angelegenheit hatte. Die Tests waren selbstverständlich nicht benotet worden- er würde sie auch nicht zurückgeben- aber er war der Meinung, nun einen ziemlich guten Eindruck davon zu haben, wer in diesem Fach gute Leistungen zeigen würde und wer nicht. Die Berühmtheit aus England zum Beispiel, Harry Potter, würde eher enttäuschende Arbeiten erbringen.

Allerdings war ihm eines schon im letzten Jahr aufgefallen: Der Junge, der mit Abstand am meisten wusste, war ganz offensichtlich viel zu zurückhaltend, um einen Ton hervorzubringen. Krasor hatte beschlossen, dass er das so früh wie möglich ändern musste, um dem Jungen ein wenig von dem scheinbar fehlenden Selbstbewusstsein zu geben. Wer nicht den Mund aufbekam, war in jeder Branche der Magie fehl am Platze- sogar in jenen, in denen man keine Flüche brüllen musste, um sich Respekt zu verschaffen.

Und deshalb stand er heute vor der Klasse, hielt zwei Ingredienzen für Tränke hoch, deren Namen und einzelne Funktion die Schüler zwar kannten, aber deren Wirkung in Kombination sie niemals erraten würden und hoffte darauf, dass die falschen Antworten, die unweigerlich erfolgen würden, Juan Rodriguez dazu motivierten, den Mund aufzubekommen. „Was passiert, wenn ich diesen Bezoar und diesen Knollenblätterpilz in einen Topf mit kochendem Wasser schmeiße? Kann ich den Inhalt des Topfes dann gefahrlos trinken?" Er hatte es sich zur Gewohnheit gemacht, die Stunden mit Fragen zu beginnen, deren Sinn sich meist erst später (oder auch gar nicht) erschloss. Das war ein hervorragender Weg, um sicherzugehen, dass die Schüler auch wirklich über das Subjekt nachdachten- nun ja, zumindest die, die es wirklich interessierte. Herr Potter zum Beispiel betrachtete gerade angeregt das Fenster, an dem just in diesem Moment ein riesenhafter Belugawahl vorbeischwamm.

Die logische Schlussfolgerung war eigentlich, dass das Gebräu gefahrlos zu trinken wäre, weil das Gift des Knollenblätterpilzes mit dem Bezoar reagierte und dabei unwirksam wurde. Das zumindest hatte er ihnen ein paar Stunden zuvor erzählt, und das stimmte auch. In Wirklichkeit jedoch funktionierte das in diesem Fall nicht, weil- „Ja, Herr D´Avis?" „Das ist ungiftig. Ich meine, der Bezoar neutralisiert doch die meisten Gifte, oder?" Vir Krasor hörte zwar nicht, wie Juan Harry direkt nach dieser Antwort: „Genau. Gebe ich dir morgen zu trinken", zuflüsterte, aber er sah, wie der Spanier die Augen verdrehte. Gut so. Vielleicht …

„Herr Koslow?" „Ich glaube, das ist giftig. Da ist doch dieser Pilz drin, oder? Der ist doch giftig … oder so …" Nun war es an Maestro Krasor, die Augen zu verdrehen. Noch so ein hoffnungsloser Fall. Gut, in diesem Fall war es nicht ganz falsch, was der fette Russe gesagt hatte, aber diese _Begründung_ ließ ihm die Galle hochsteigen. Wenn er die Bezahlung einmal wegließ, hatte sich seit seinem Fortgang von dem Russischen Institut für professionelle Forschung auf dem Gebiet der Zaubertränke eigentlich alles verschlechtert und er fragte sich durchaus manchmal, warum er nicht einfach dort geblieben war. Natürlich, er mochte es, anderen etwas beizubringen, aber er hasste es, wenn dieser andere sich dabei so unglaublich begriffsstutzig anstellte. Und Kinder waren begriffsstutzig. Allesamt. Wie er jeden anderen Lehrer an dieser Schule doch bewunderte, der nicht mutwillig seinen Kessel in die Luft jagte, wenn die Nervensägen endlich draußen waren.

Nun, ab dem fünften Jahrgang ging es meistens, weil der akademische Ehrgeiz Fleiß gebot. Aber davor? Es schien, als hätten die Kinder alles mögliche zu tun, nur wollten bloß nichts über die Feinheiten des Brauens von Zaubertränken lernen. Und Karkaroff wollte auch noch ein Quidditchfeld zum Zwecke der weiteren Ablenkung bauen! Es war schon jetzt ein unglaublicher Geduldstest- aber er hatte nach der kurzen Probezeit ja schon gewusst, worauf er sich da einließ. Und die Bezahlung wie auch die gesellschaftliche Stellung als Lehrer an einem anerkannten Zaubereiinstitut waren ausgezeichnet.

„Frau Zwackmann?", fragte er die Deutsche, deren Akzent nun, wo ihr Russisch nicht mehr von einem Sprachzauber bestimmt war, sehr deutlich zum Vorschein kam. „Ungiftig, wegen dem, was Louis D´Avis schon gesagt hat." „Und du hast zu seiner Begründung nichts hinzuzufügen?" „Äh- nein, nicht wirklich", erwiderte sie verunsichert. „Warum meldest du dich dann, das haben wir doch schon gehört! So, hat noch irgendjemand eine Idee?"

Verdammt, irgendwann musste man doch mal aus seinem Schneckenhaus herauskommen! Das, was German gesagt hatte, was so falsch gewesen, dass ihm Krasor am liebsten selbst die Korrektur ins Gesicht geschrien hätte. Wie konnte man da so ruhig sitzen bleiben und die ganze Sache ihren Lauf nehmen lassen, wenn man die Antwort doch so offensichtlich kannte? Jemand, der Dinge entwickelte, Sachen erfand oder neu entdeckte, der musste sich Gehör verschaffen können, wenn er jemals davon leben wollte. Und Juan, das stand für ihn ohne Zweifel fest, musste irgendwann einmal etwas mit Tränken machen. Es ging gar nicht anders, nicht bei diesem Talent.

Und als er gerade schon selbst erklären wollte, da- es war kaum zu fassen- zuckte der Arm von Rodriguez tatsächlich ein Stück. Es war nicht wirklich als Meldung zu erkennen, aber jetzt würde er ihn einfach drannehmen. Wenn er das vorher getan hätte- die Erfahrung hatte er bereits gemacht- dann wäre nur unzusammenhängender und vor sich her gestotterter Blödsinn dabei herumgekommen (deshalb hatte er ganz am Anfang auch nicht allzu viel vom Spanier gehalten), aber nun schien es, als hätte er sich tatsächlich eine Antwort überlegt und war nur zu unsicher oder was auch immer, um sie tatsächlich auszusprechen.

„Herr Rodriguez, ja?" Juan murmelte irgendetwas, das er wahrscheinlich nicht einmal selbst verstanden hatte. „Bitte nochmal und in einer Lautstärke, die für menschliche Ohren hörbar ist?" Ein paar Schüler kicherten. „Es wäre hochgiftig." „Und wie kommen Sie darauf?" Juan zögerte und war drauf und dran, überhaupt nichts zu sagen, doch in dem Moment stieß Harry ihn an und flüsterte ihm etwas zu. Weiß der Teufel, was es war, aber zumindest half es: „Weil das Gift des Knollenblätterpilzes mit dem im Bezoar enthaltenen Subsinth* reagiert, das bei einer Temperatur von über 70°C verdampft. Das Subsinth ist aber gar kein richtiger Wirkstoff des Bezoars. Der Bezoar besteht an für sich fast nur aus den verschiedensten Stoffen, die in der Summe Gegengifte ergeben und andere Gifte unschädlich-" „Lauter!" „-machen können. Entschuldigung. Ich meine, also wenn man einen Bezoar einfach so einnimmt, das ist ja dann … also, das endet eher ungut.

Wenn man ihn nach … also, wenn man ein Gift eingenommen hat und dann einen Bezoar … isst … dann kann man … dann passiert halt nichts." „Herr Rodriguez, wenn Ihre Stimme nicht mehr hergibt, kann ich auch einen Sonorus-Zauber auf Sie sprechen." Wieder kicherten einige. Verdammt, er wollte ihn doch motivieren? Aber wirklich, wie konnte man sich denn so unfassbar unsicher verhalten, nur weil man vor ein paar Leuten etwas sagen musste, was man absolut sicher wusste? Als würde ihn jemand lynchen, wenn das, was er sagte, nicht stimmte.

Juan schaute ihn inzwischen auch mit einem eindeutig um Erlösung bittenden Blick an, aber den Gefallen würde er ihm jetzt sicher nicht tun. Also sprach der Spanier weiter, mit der verzweifelten Mühe darum, die Stimme auf einer einigermaßen angemessenen Lautstärke zu halten. „Und jetzt löst sich der Bezoar halt auf und diese ganzen giftigen Stoffe … jedenfalls, der und der Knollenblätterpilz wegen des Wassers … ich meine … ach, verdammt!"

OK, immerhin hatte er etwas gesagt. Das hier hatte keinen Zweck mehr, jetzt kam wieder der übliche zusammenhangslose Blödsinn, der fast den Eindruck vermitteln konnte, als hätte der Junge von Tuten und Blasen keine Ahnung: „Was Mr. Rodriguez gerade so eloquent zu formulieren versucht hat, ist tatsächlich vollkommen richtig. Das Subsinth verdampft und das Gift des Pilzes kann mit nichts mehr innerhalb des Bezoars reagieren. Bleiben also mehrere hochtoxische Gifte in heißem Wasser. Das Vermengen eines Bezoars und eines Knollenblätterpilzes ergibt statt einer gesunden Brühe ein extrem gefährliches Mittel, welches nach weniger als einer halben Stunde nach der Einnahme zum unweigerlichen Tod führt.

Ein Bezoar sollte deshalb auch nur, und zwar wirklich nur dann eingenommen werden, wenn vorher eine Vergiftung vorliegt. Sonst bekämpfen die Gegengifte darin nämlich Ihren eigenen Körper statt des Giftes. Mr. Rodriguez, sie bleiben bitte nach der Stunde kurz bei mir." Bei dem Blick, den Rodriguez ihm zuwarf, hätte man denken können, er hätte einen Mord an ihm angekündigt.

„Und, was hat Herr Krasor zu dir gesagt?", fragte Harry direkt, nachdem der Spanier wieder aus dem Büro des Meisters der Zaubertränke gekommen war. „Ach, er meinte nur, dass ich angeblich Talent hätte und das nur besser zeigen müsste", antwortete Juan. „Bestimmt mindestens genauso großes wie ihn Verwandlung", setzte er ironisch hinzu- Verwandlung war nach Duellzauber und Dunkle Künste (wo er nicht einen Zauber zusammenbekommen und den Kurs nach fünf Wochen verlassen hatte, auch wenn die Schulregeln vorschrieben, dass er ihn jetzt wieder aufnehmen sollte) sein schlechtestes Fach.

Er wollte sich selbst nicht eingestehen, wie sehr ihn das Lob aus dem Mund des sonst eher kühl wirkenden Lehrers (wenn er nicht gerade von den Zaubertränken schwärmte) beeinflusst hatte. Und niemand, vielleicht nicht einmal er selbst, bemerkte, dass er den Rest des Tages ein wenig aufrechter ging und die Schultern eventuell nicht ganz so extrem hängen ließ wie zuvor.

Die Ratte hatte sehr lange in nervöser Erwartung vor der Telefonzelle, die zum Ministerium führte, ausharren und Abfälle fressen müssen, bis sie endlich etwas aufgeschnappt hatte, das ihr weiterhalf. Offenbar konnte man das Zauberergefängnis von Askaban nur auf einem einzigen Weg erreichen: Per Boot. Selbstverständlich lag über der gesamten Gefängnisinsel ein Anti-Apparationsbann, unortbar war sie ebenfalls und auch eine Prohibition gegen Portschlüssel gab es. Wer auf Besen dorthin flog, würde unweigerlich von einem heftigen Wind abgewehrt, der ein Teil der Schutzbanne um die Festung war.

Nun, das erste hatte er bereits vermutet, beziehungsweise eigentlich fast sicher gewusst- natürlich konnte man dort nicht einfach hin, wenn man gerade Lust dazu hatte. Das mit dem Besen hatte er erfahren, weil einmal zwei Auroren aus der Telefonzelle gestiegen waren und sich darüber lustig gemacht hatten, wie ein Sohn bei dem Versuch, seinen in Askaban wegen Diebstahls inhaftierten Vater (einen gewissen Callus Raz)zu besuchen, von den Schutzzaubern weggeschleudert wurde, sodass er direkt neben einem sich in der Nähe von Askaban befindlichen Boot ins Wasser plumpste, in dem offenbar die beiden betreffenden Auroren saßen.

Nun, das hieß für Pettigrew zumindest, dass es in einigen Zeitabständen Boote geben musste, die die Gefangenen nach Askaban abtransportierten und dass es seine einzige Möglichkeit war, in das Ministerium zu kommen, wenn er an eines dieser Boote gelangte. Beziehungsweise, einfach nur _in_ eines dieser Boote. Und er wusste auch, dass das hieß, dass er höchstpersönlich ins Ministerium eindringen musste, um zu erfahren, wie er an ein solches Boot gelangen konnte.

Nun, er war einst einmal mit Arthur Weasley in dieses Ministerium gekommen und hatte auf diesem Wege erfahren, dass es keinerlei Überwachungen für Besucher gab. Jeder konnte ein- und ausgehen, wie es ihm gerade passte, denn zumindest das Atrium des Ministeriums mit dem wunderschönen Brunnen war ein Ort der Öffentlichkeit, an dem eine genauere Überwachung völlig utopisch war. Und das war auch der Grund, weshalb selbst die kleine Ratte es wagte, mit einem ihr unbekannten Zauberer in silberfarbenen Umhängen nach unten zu reisen in der Hoffnung, dass sie nicht entdeckt werden möge.

Oh, wie Pettigrew allein schon beim Betreten des Atriums zitterte. Was wäre, wenn jemand hier wäre, der Angst vor Ratten hatte? Oder, wie auch immer, die fehlende Zehe bemerkte und die richtigen Schlüsse zog? So war es schon immer gewesen. Egal, wie unwahrscheinlich es auch war, man konnte sicher sein, dass er Angst davor hatte. Doch er hatte keine andere Wahl, wenn er zumindest eine geringe Chance sichern wollte, weiter unentdeckt zu existieren, beziehungsweise, seine Existenz überhaupt fortzusetzen. Oh, er machte sich gar keine Illusionen darüber; Sirius würde unfassbar zornig sein.

Aber eines war nicht wegzudenken: Während er noch immer frei war, befand sich Sirius Black, der einzig mögliche Verbündete für ihn, auf ewig hinter den Gittern von Askaban, die nichts und niemand durchdringen konnte. Er war in Sicherheit, und es konnte ja wohl nicht schaden, mit ihm zu reden? Pettigrew würde ihm die Freiheit anbieten und vielleicht, mit der Motivation im Gepäck, irgendwie mit Harry in Kontakt zu geraten, würde es ihm gelingen, Sirius davon zu überzeugen, ihn nicht umzubringen. Und wenn nicht: Er besaß noch immer einen Zauberstab. Sein alter Freund hatte keinen.

So unauffällig wie möglich trippelte die Ratte durch das von unfassbar vielen Menschen frequentierte Atrium und versuchte verzweifelt, irgendeinen Wegweiser oder etwas Ähnliches zu finden, während sie den vielen viel zu großen Menschenbeinen auswich. Natürlich, es war schon ewig lange her, dass Pettigrew jemals an diesem Ort gewesen war (auf seinen eigenen Menschenbeinen sogar über zweiundzwanzig Jahre), aber er war der Meinung, dass es damals einen Infostand gegeben hatte, an dem man diverse Grundlagen über das Ministerium erfahren konnte.

Irgendwo fand man sicher auch etwas über Askaban. Im Nachhinein wäre es wahrscheinlich sicherer gewesen, einfach in einen Buchladen zu trippeln und dort nach Antworten zu suchen, aber die Crux mit guten Ideen war ja leider, dass sie einem meist erst hinterher einfielen. Zumindest er erlebte dieses Phänomen ganz oft. Außerdem hätte er zu diesem Zwecke das entsprechende Buch verkleinern müssen, um es auch als Ratte transportieren zu können und das wäre schlecht möglich gewesen, ohne bemerkt zu werden. Nur wer stablose Magie beherrschte, konnte auch in seiner Animagusform zaubern, und zu dieser Sorte von Zauberern gehörte Pettigrew ganz sicher nicht. Er war froh, wenn er mit dem Stab irgendetwas zustande brachte.

Ein Kurzinformationsblatt hingegen- das war leicht genug und ließ sich auch ohne viel Aufsehens transportieren. Schließlich flogen hier im Ministerium andauernd irgendwelche Papiere durch die Gegend, da würde eines, welches sich von selbst über den Boden bewegte, schon nicht allzu sehr auffallen, oder? Plötzlich, direkt hinter der Bronzestatue des Kobolds im Atrium, sah Pettigrew einen glänzend weißen Stand mit diversen Blättern darin, der vorher aus seinem Blickwinkel nicht sichtbar gewesen war. Bingo! Über dem Stand, der offensichtlich zur Selbstbedienung einladen sollte, schwebte ein kleiner Slogan in goldgelben Lettern: „Zaubereiministerium Großbritannien- hier erfahren Sie alles und noch viel mehr!" Auch davor lagen einige Blätter, offenbar heruntergeworfen von unachtsamen Zauberern.

Der Stand drehte sich sanft um sich selbst (es war ein rundes Regal mit diversen offenen Teilabschnitten) und schob ab und an von selbst einen Zettel nach vorn. Pettigrew jedoch suchte ungeduldig den Boden ab, in der Hoffnung, etwas Brauchbares zu finden. Und tatsächlich! Auf einem offenbar mehrseitigen Flyer befand sich ein Mädchen, das nicht älter als 20 sein konnte. Immer wieder verschwand und erschien eine Sprechblase an seinem Kopf mit dem Wortlaut: „Was tut denn das Ministerium eigentlich gegen Verbrechen?" Darunter war Fudge zu erkennen, ebenfalls mit einer immer wieder verschwindenden und wieder auftauchenden Sprechblase: „Unsere Antwort auf Ihre Sicherheit: Askaban! Hervorragend bewacht, ausbruchsicher und das einzig Richtige für jeden Verbrecher!"

In der Hoffnung auf Informationen nahm die Ratte das dünne Heftchen ins Maul und wuselte, so schnell sie konnte, über den Atriumsboden hin zu der Telefonzelle.

„In diesem Jahr", kündigte Frau Kornikowa, die sie vor wenigen Sekunden alle zu einer Versammlung einberufen hatte, mit offensichtlicher Vorfreude an, „wird der große Wettbewerb, dessen Natur Ihnen allen ja noch sehr gut bekannt sein dürfte, ein wenig früher angekündigt." „Oh Freude", murmelte Juan. „Dürfen wir diesmal in der Sahara nach einem hochgiftigen Springteufel suchen?" „Während der letzte Wettbewerb eher darauf abzielte, Ihre Kombinationsgabe zu stärken, findet es der Schulleiter in diesem Jahr angemessen, auf andere Bereiche Ihrer Ausbildung abzuzielen.

In Duellzaubern haben Sie bisher lediglich eine kleine Auswahl von verschiedenen Angriffszaubern kennen gelernt, aber die Verteidigung dagegen ist Ihnen noch nicht so geläufig. Das liegt daran, dass Verteidigungszauber fast immer deutlich schwieriger sind als jegliche Angriffe und somit mehr Energie erfordern, die sich in Ihrem Falle erst noch entwickeln muss. Nun ja. Es gibt zwei Arten von Verteidigung: Erstens die direkte Verteidigung, welche zum Beispiel in einem Schutzschild bestehen kann, welches Sie vor sich entstehen lassen, um eventuelle Angriffszauber abzuwehren. Das ist zugleich auch die einfachere Art, weil man hier einfach nur auf den Zauber reagieren muss, der einem gerade entgegengeflogen kommt und das wird auch nur in dem Fach „Duellzauber" von Herrn Smirnow unterrichtet.

Die zweite Art ist deutlich komplizierter, die sogenannte dauerhafte Verteidigung, um genau zu sein. Hier schützt man nicht etwa sich selbst in einem Kampf, sondern ein Objekt, zum Beispiel ein Haus. Somit kann man es auf Dauer vor Angriffen bewahren. Falls Sie sich jemals ein Haus bauen wollen, so ist es deshalb nötig, diese Art von Schutzzaubern auf jeden Fall anzuwenden, damit Sie nicht angegriffen werden, verstehen Sie?" Dieses „verstehen Sie" war eine besondere Eigenart von Frau Kornikowa; sie verwendete das in jeder Unterrichtsstunde mindestens dreimal. Sie war jene Sorte von Lehrern, denen es besonders daran gelegen war, die ganze Klasse nach Möglichkeit „mitzunehmen", was zur Folge hatte, dass es die besseren Schüler teilweise außerordentlich frustrierte, wenn auch in der dritten Woche hintereinander noch ein Weilchen an einem Zauber gelernt wurde, den die Besseren schon in der ersten Woche beherrschten.

„Auf jeden Fall sind diese Schutzzauber eine der kompliziertesten Branchen der Magie und die Spezialisten dafür dementsprechend teuer. Deshalb hat sich Schulleiter Karkaroff dazu entschlossen, zumindest eine Einführung mittels dieses Wettbewerbes anzubieten. Das ist selbstverständlich keine Pflicht, aber Sie sollten sich zumindest überlegen, daran teilzunehmen, weil solche Dinge eigentlich immer nützlich sein können." Sie holte an dieser Stelle etwas aus ihrem Umhang hervor, um es kurz darauf der Klasse mit einem breiten Grinsen, das ihre Warze auf der linken Wange noch mehr hervorstehen ließ, zu präsentieren.

„Das hier ist, wie Sie sehen können, ein kleines Häuschen." Harry sah es nicht besonders gut, aber das etwa 10 Zentimeter hohe und 20 Zentimeter lange Gebäude sah ein wenig so aus wie die hölzerne Hütte, die immer erschien, wenn man mit dem Tor unter dem Astronomieturm reiste. „Ihre Aufgabe wird es nun sein, dieses Häuschen auf jede erdenkliche Weise zu schützen, verstehen Sie? Das Häuschen, bei dem ich am Ende des Schuljahres am meisten Zeit benötigte, um die Schutzzauber zu durchdringen, hat gewonnen. Wir werden dann einen Preis verleihen, doch wie ihr es schon aus dem letzten Jahr kennt, werde ich jetzt selbstverständlich noch nichts über die Natur dieses Preises sagen." Die Lehrerin schaute sich mit ihren grünblauen Augen erwartungsfroh um.

„Ich sehe in Ihren Gesichtern, dass Sie sich das alles als eine viel zu schwierige Aufgabe vorstellen und ja, natürlich, das hier ist auf gar keinen Fall einfach. Aber der Preis lohnt sich auf jeden Fall! Und abgesehen davon müssen Sie bedenken, dass wir extra deswegen auch schon deutlich früher damit angefangen haben, diesen Wettbewerb zu präsentieren. So haben Sie deutlich mehr Zeit dafür. Und Sie können mich natürlich immer um Rat fragen, wenn Sie wollen- ja, Herr Koslow?" Die dicke Hand, die sofort in die Luft geschnellt war, als sie den letzten Satz gesagt hatte, war kaum zu übersehen gewesen. „Aber wäre es nicht besser, wenn wir Herrn Smirnow um Rat fragen würden? Ich meine, Sie sind doch Lehrerin für Zauberkunst." Es war einer der ganz seltenen Fälle, in denen das, was German Koslow gesagt hatte, einmal außerhalb des Duellzauber-Unterrichts zustimmendes Gemurmel erzeugte.

Die Lehrerin nickte: „Ja, allerdings, das bin ich. Nur, die Übergänge sind in diesem Fall fließend. Ist es wirklich noch Duellzaubern, wenn man ein Haus so _kunst_voll verzaubert, dass niemand mehr hineinkommen kann, der nicht hinein soll, oder ist das schon Zauber_kunst_? Viele Zauber, die Sie in meinem Fach lernen und lernen werden, können Ihnen da sehr nützlich sein. Oft werden da nämlich auch Verbindungen geschaffen und so Kombinationen erzeugt, die es noch nie zuvor gegeben hat- und zwar genau zwischen diesen beiden Fächern. Zum Beispiel- und ich sage nicht, dass Sie das kopieren müssen- könnten Sie einen Schwebezauber um das ganze Haus legen und das dann mit einem Reflektionszauber verbinden? Dann würde jeder, der unerlaubt in das Häuschen will, automatisch anfangen, in der Luft herumzufliegen und jeder, der das Haus angreifen würde, würde gleichzeitig seinen eigenen und noch zusätzlich einen Schwebezauber aufgehalst bekommen. Das war natürlich nur ein Vorschlag; machen Sie das bitte nicht nach, denn ich bezweifle, dass irgendjemand von Ihnen in diesem Alter einen Reflektionszauber hinbringt, der auch etwas taugt.

Nun ja. Das wäre also dieses, wenn Sie also fragen wollen, fragen Sie mich. Ich kenne mich auch im Fach Duellzauber ein wenig aus und dieser Wettbewerb ist einer der Gründe, weshalb ich vor allem den zweiten Jahrgang als Jahrgangslehrerin unterstütze. Gibt es sonst noch irgendwelche Fragen?" Niemand meldete sich, aber in fast allen Gesichtern war abzulesen, dass sie nicht die geringste Ahnung von der Kreation von Schutzzaubern hatten. Das sah Frau Kornikowa auch, und lächelte sie alle freundlich an, wenn es auch etwas merkwürdig gekünstelt wirkte.

„Nun ja. Dann habe ich jetzt etwas für Sie alle. Und zwar bekommt jeder von Ihnen eine Ausgabe dieses Heftes, das wir von einem absoluten Spezialisten für Schutzzauber haben ausarbeiten lassen und das Ihnen eine ausgezeichnete Einführung in die Natur dieser Art von Magie bieten müsste. Wir wollen uns ja nicht nachsagen lassen, dass wir Sie zu dem Thema vollkommen ahnungslos gelassen haben." Mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabs begannen die Hefte, welche sie plötzlich in der Hand hielt, sich selbst an jeden Schüler auszuteilen, während sie weitersprach.

„Und jeder von Ihnen wird fünf Häuser erhalten, an denen er nach Lust und Laune herumspielen kann- ja, Herr Potter?" „Wieso denn fünf Häuser? Ich denke, wir sollen nur eins abliefern?" „Na ja, solche Schutzzauber sind nicht ganz ungefährlich, da kann auch schon einmal ein Stab brechen.* Es wäre ja schon besser, wenn Sie zumindest ein wenig Ersatz hätten und nicht ununterbrochen zu mir kommen und um neue Häuschen bitten müssten."

Als die Schüler sich gerade wieder zerstreuen wollten, fiel der Lehrerin offensichtlich noch etwas ein: „Halt, warten Sie einen Moment! Bevor Sie beginnen, jetzt wild drauflos zu arbeiten: Sie müssen sich noch einen Partner oder eine Partnerin suchen, anders funktioniert das nicht. Falls- und natürlich sollte das nicht passieren, aber _falls _es zu einem Unfall kommen _sollte_, dann wäre es besser, wenn jemand direkt daneben stünde und Hilfe rufen kann. Nun aber gutes Gelingen Ihnen allen!"

Harry brauchte Juan nur ganz kurz in die Augen zu sehen, um zu wissen, wen er als Partner wählen würde. Diesmal mussten sie doch einfach gewinnen!

_**ASKABAN**_

**Das beste Gefängnis der magischen Welt**

_**Undurchdringlich. Kein Ausbruch möglich. Der Schrecken jedes Verbrechers.**_

_Sehr geehrte/r Leser/in,_

_wenn ich nach etwas gefragt werde, auf das ich in meinem Ministerium besonders stolz bin, dann lautet die Antwort fast immer gleich: Askaban, unser Gefängnis. Es ist das mit Abstand sicherste Gefängnis der gesamten magischen Welt. Das liegt daran, dass wir ganz abgesehen von einer Masse von magischen Bannen, die jegliche Flucht von vornherein vollkommen utopisch machen, auch eine hervorragende Lage vorzuweisen haben. Askaban liegt in der Nordsee und ist nicht zu orten, was bedeutet, dass die Flucht auf herkömmlichem Wege nicht einmal möglich ist._

_Um Ihnen ein paar genauere Informationen über diese Institution zukommen zu lassen, erlaube ich mir, einmal kurz die Geschichte Askabans zu erläutern:_

_Die Festung an sich wurde 1439 von Zoltanin Askabra erbaut und war schon damals als Gefängnis für alle möglichen Verbrecher konstruiert, weil Askabra als Mitglied des Magischen Rates zu der damaligen Zeit über einen Teil Englands herrschte und eine Bleibe für die Kriminellen in seiner Gegend benötigte. Für die damalige Zeit war es ein erstaunlich fortschrittliches Gefängnis- weder übertriebene Folter noch willkürlicher Mord an den Insassen wurden nachweislich häufiger ausgeübt. Nachdem der Name zunächst „Askabra-Anstalt für Gefangene" lautete, wurde daraus später der heutzutage allseits berüchtigte Name „Askaban". Als der zweite Sohn Askabras 1512 starb, hinterließ er keinen Erben, sodass die gesamte Festung inklusive des Landbesitzes der Askabras an das 1492 gegründete Ministerium für Zauberei überging. Dieses ließ die Zellen zunächst unverändert._

_1756 kam es zu einem Pakt mit den aufrührerischen Dementoren, welche fortan als unüberwindbare Wächter über das Gefängnis von Askaban herrschen sollten und dafür sorgten, dass Askaban mit einem Minimum an menschlichem Personal überwacht werden konnte und noch immer kann. _

_1811 beschloss der damalige Minister Raymund Fortescue einen umfassenden Umbau, der die Zellen von Askaban rundum modernisierte und die berüchtigten Wasserzellen abschaffte, um Askaban zu dem modernen Gefängnis zu machen, das es heute ist._

_Die Wasserzellen waren eine Besonderheit von Askaban; Zellen, in denen das Wasser der Nordsee bisweilen bis auf 1,60m anstieg, sodass die Insassen oftmals den Kältetod starben oder schlicht ertranken. Diese jedoch galten zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits als menschenunwürdig und wurden daher zugemauert. _

_Besichtigen lässt sich Askaban aufgrund der begreiflichen Gefahren durch seine Wächter heutzutage leider nicht, allerdings versichert Ihnen Ihr Ministerium, dass die Gefahr eines Ausbruchs schlicht nicht besteht; erkennbar auch daran, dass es noch nie jemand geschafft hat, aus diesem Gefängnis zu entkommen. Ihr Ministerium lässt nur nach Gerichtsverhandlungen, in denen jemand schuldig gesprochen wurde, ein hölzernes Boot auf die Nordsee, um dorthin zu gelangen und so auch auf jeden Fall jegliches Entkommen von der Insel zu verhindern._

_Askaban ist und wird immer bleiben, was es schon all die Jahrhunderte war: Ein Mahnmal für all jene, die planen, dem Gesetz zuwiderzuhandeln, ein unüberwindliches Monument der Abschreckung und das sicherste Gefängnis dieser unserer magischen Welt. Dafür garantiert Ihnen_

_Ihr Minister,_

_Cornelius Fudge**_

Pettigrew las den Flyer im Dämmerlicht des Sonnenuntergangs. Er befand sich in einer verlassenen und bereits annähernd dunklen Gasse am Rande der Londoner Innenstadt. Eigentlich half er ihm abgesehen von zusätzlicher Allgemeinbildung nicht sonderlich weiter, wenn man von einem einzigen Satz absah, nämlich jenem über die Überstellung mittels Booten nach Gerichtsverhandlungen. Er würde schlicht und ergreifend abwarten müssen und bestimmt, in nächster Zeit, würde irgendjemand schuldig gesprochen und nach Askaban geliefert werden. Es war nicht so, dass das wöchentlich geschah- solche Kapazitäten hatte die Gefängnisinsel nun auch wieder nicht, aber ganz bestimmt würde es bald so weit sein. Und dann wäre er bereit, alles zu tun, um zu seiner einzigen Chance zu gelangen, irgendwie doch noch länger zu existieren.

Jetzt musste er nur noch herausfinden, wo genau dieses Boot ablegte. Und das hieß, er müsste sich teilweise in der Nähe dieser abscheulichen Dementoren aufhalten, die den zu überbringenden Gefangenen mit Sicherheit bewachen würden. Zum Glück wusste er aus einer äußerst unangenehmen Episode des ersten Krieges, dass deren Wirkung auf den menschlichen Geist sich verringerte, wenn man sich in seiner Animagusform befand.

Kurz stockte er. Könnte es sein, dass Sirius das nicht herausgefunden hatte? Dass er in all den Jahren den Dementoren schutzlos ausgeliefert war und sein Geist schlichtweg zerstört wurde? Doch dann schüttelte er den Kopf. Sirius Black- verrückt und gebrochen? Er konnte es sich einfach nicht vorstellen, nicht nach dem, was dieser Mann schon alles im Hause Black erleben musste und unbeschadet überstanden hatte.

*="Dabei kann schon einmal ein Stab brechen" ist eine Redewendung in der magischen Welt, die besagt, dass etwas durchaus auch schiefgehen kann.

**=Fast sämtliche Fakten über Askaban, inklusive des Datums der Erbauung und dem Namen des Erbauers, sind komplett frei erfunden, weil mir die Harry-Potter-Wiki-Seite, die ich zu Rate gezogen hatte, mir da auch nicht weiterhelfen konnte. Nun ja. Falls es irgendjemand besser weiß, würde ich ihn bitten, mir das zu sagen, ansonsten ist das jetzt einfach nur eine Lücke in der Harry-Potter-Welt gewesen, in der ich mich ein wenig austoben konnte. Wasserzellen gab´s übrigens auch nicht ;)

AN: Ich weiß, ein eher kurzes Kapitel, aber die letzten waren dafür auch umso länger. Dafür gibt´s auch zwei an einem Tag, und auch, wenn beides eher Infokapitel sind, so hoffe ich dennoch, im Rahmen der Möglichkeiten gut unterhalten zu werden. Spannender wird´s in den nächsten Kapiteln, die aber jetzt wieder im Monatsrhythmus kommen sollten, versprochen.


	57. Eine Enthüllung ohne Vorwarnung

**Gewalttäter gefasst!**

Unauffälliger Straßenräuber verunstaltet Frau

_Das Rätsel um die eigenartige Attacke auf die junge Marianne Bloomsburn ist endlich gelöst! Vor wenigen Stunden wurde der vormals bereits diverser Kleinverbrechen beschuldigte Straßenräuber Abraham Ancead, der zuvor nur durch einige Diebstähle von Muggeleigentum aufgefallen war, von Auroren aufgefunden. Offensichtlich wurde er von einem Unbekannten angegriffen (siehe Seite 5: Wer rächte Bloomsburn?) und erlitt schwere Gebiss- und Augenverletzungen._

_Danach stellte er sich augenblicklich dem Ministerium in der Furcht vor weiteren Angriffen und so kam dieser Fall zu einer erfreulich schnellen Aufklärung. Vermutungen, wonach ein hier nicht zu benennender dunkler Lord wieder aufgetaucht ist, sind nachdrücklich nicht zu unterstützen, wie an der letztlichen Aufklärung des Falles problemlos zu erkennen ist. Als Motiv nannte Ancead allerdings das blutsmotivierte Gefühl von Überlegenheit und dass er Muggelgeborene wie Bloomsburn als minderwertige Wesen empfinde (Schmutziges Blut?- Woher kommt der Hass? , siehe Seite 9). Trotz seiner freiwilligen Stellung wird sich der böswillige Straftäter wohl auf einen sehr langen Aufenthalt in unserem Zauberergefängnis, in Askaban, einstellen müssen. Da man… (Lesen Sie weiter auf Seite 2 über Hintergründe, Gefängnisstrafe und genauere Tatbeschreibung)_

Der rattenartige Mann starrte ungläubig die Zeitung an. Das gab es doch gar nicht! Das … das war einfach perfekt! Erst seit vier Tagen beobachtete er die Zeitung, ob er eventuell etwas über eine etwaige Bootsfahrt nach Askaban erfahren würde, und sein sehnlicher Wunsch danach wurde tatsächlich bereits jetzt erfüllt. Nun galt es, so schnell zu handeln wie nur möglich, solange das Glück noch auf seiner Seite war und er unentdeckt von Voldemort verblieb.

Das Ministerium hatte sich nicht etwa damit begnügt, lediglich einen Überwachungszauber auf Dumbledores Büro zu legen- schließlich konnte man einen solchen Zauber auch vielleicht überlisten, und bei der Macht, die Dumbledore zweifellos noch immer besaß, was man daran sehen konnte, dass er es sogar aus einer Ministeriumszelle hinaus geschafft hatte, ohne einen Zauberstab zu besitzen, war es ein zu großes Risiko, sich lediglich auf ein solche Mittel zu verlassen. Deshalb hatte es eines Mitarbeiters bedurft, der den Schulleiter persönlich überwachte. Dumbledore wusste, es wäre zu optimistisch gewesen, auf jemanden zu hoffen, der in seinem Orden oder ihm zumindest loyal war, doch er empfand den Schachzug, ausgerechnet _diese_ Person zu schicken, doch schon als außerordentlich unfair.

Florian Flowerrain war ein ausgesprochen akribischer Arbeiter, man mochte fast meinen, in ihm den personifizierten Hufflepuff zu sehen. Er arbeitete hart und war dennoch unfassbar treu, treuer als es zumindest Dumbledores Meinung nach noch weise war. Dumbledore mochte die Art nicht, wie er jeden Brief, den er ausstellte, durchsah, wie er sich nahezu ununterbrochen in seinem Büro aufhielt und sogar manchmal am Lehrertisch den Platz neben ihm einnahm- etwas, was zunächst für skurrile Blicke gesorgt hatte, bevor der Artikel im Tagespropheten erschienen war (der ihm allerdings noch weitaus skurrilere Blicke einbrachte).

Letztlich bedeutete das alles, dass er in diesem Moment weder imstande war, im Ministerium weitgehend frei zu agieren, noch, den Orden des Phönix´ auf dem Laufenden zu halten. Sogar Severus´ Berichte waren derzeit nicht für ihn anhörbar, auch wenn er noch mitbekommen hatte, dass Voldemort plante, den Todesser, der für den Angriff auf die arme junge Frau verantwortlich zu machen war, dem Ministerium auszuliefern, um bloß keinen Verdacht zu erregen. Wenn er den Zeitungsartikel bedachte, den er zuletzt gelesen hatte, war ihm das offensichtlich auch gelungen.

Es war zum Verzweifeln! Während Lucius Malfoy im Ministerium Meter um Meter gewann und Fudge mit Sicherheit allmählich zu seiner willfährigen Marionette machte, saß er nutzlos in seinem Büro, kümmerte sich um die Belange einiger Gryffindors, die Snapes Verhalten als unangebracht empfanden (natürlich war es das, aber er konnte den Mann nun einmal nicht einfach feuern und es hatte sich als aussichtslos erwiesen, ihn eines Besseren belehren zu wollen. Einige Aspekte von Snapes Charakter würden auf ewig eher unangenehm bleiben, dessen war sich Dumbledore durchaus bewusst.).

Flowerrain war während der gesamten Zeit, in der Dumbledore ihn näher kennengelernt hatte, nur aufgrund von Toilettengängen und Berichterstattungen an den Minister verschwunden und ansonsten immer da gewesen. Der Schulleiter schlief maximal sechs Stunden, und auch, wenn Flowerrain nicht immer mit ihm zusammen aufstand (dafür gab es ja den ebenfalls existierenden Überwachungszauber), so musste diese Aufgabe dennoch eine immense Darstellung für den jungen Auroren darstellen. Einen Ersatz als Wachablösung gab es nämlich nicht.

Offensichtlich vertraute der Minister seinen restlichen Auroren nicht mehr, was wahrscheinlich auch Lucius Malfoy zu verdanken war. Jemand jedoch, der Dumbledore bereits an ihn verraten hatte, war selbstverständlich komplett vertrauenswürdig und durfte ihn demzufolge auch ununterbrochen beobachten. Der Schulleiter von Hogwarts war sich ziemlich sicher, dass am Ende dieses Weges eine dicke Beförderung auf Flowerrain wartete, anders waren diese unglaublichen Mühen nicht einmal durch die hufflepuff´sche Treue zu erklären, die sich bisweilen auch auf blindes Hinterherlaufen hinter eine Person ausweitete, aber nur selten in diesem Extrem.

Dumbledore seufzte. Er brauchte eine Idee, um dieses Handicap loszuwerden, so ging das auf gar keinen Fall weiter. Während Voldemort einen geheimen Sieg nach dem anderen errang und der werte Herr Minister ihm unwissentlich auch noch fleißig half, saß er in seinem Büro fest und hatte einen Hufflepuff mit Argusaugen am Hals, der jeden seiner Schritte kontrollierte. Kurz erwägte er einen Obliviate-Zauber, doch diese Maßnahme erschien ihm zu riskant- einen solchen Zauber würde ein Legilimens, der auch nur ansatzweise etwas von seinem Fach verstand, auf der Stelle bemerken, und er zweifelte nicht daran, dass der Minister paranoid genug wäre, um jede Aussage über ihn auf diese Weise prüfen zu lassen. Aber vielleicht gab es ja noch eine andere Möglichkeit, eine etwas harmlosere, die aber dennoch umso effektiver wirken könnte- er musste es nur geschickt genug anstellen …

„Herzlich willkommen, ich freue mich, euch zu sehen und es ist wirklich toll, in diese ganzen verträumten und unaufmerksamen Gesichter zu starren", brummte Herr Sokolow, als er zur Etikettestunde hereinrauschte. Einer der Schüler hatte sich bei ihm beschwert, dass die Begrüßung „Nehmt eure verdammten Sachen heraus!" für einen Etikettelehrer nicht angemessen wäre, was dazu führte, dass er nun jedes Mal einen ironischen Kommentar vor jede Stunde setzte, nur um betreffenden Schüler zu ärgern. Dieses Mal allerdings hatte sein Erscheinen nicht ganz die gewünschte Wirkung; die Schüler hatten sein übliches Hereintrampeln nicht bemerkt, da sie ganz und gar in Diskussionen über den angekündigten Wettbewerb versunken waren.

Unbemerkt von allen, flüsterte der Lehrer: „In Frankreich wird die magische Gesellschaft durch fünf verschiedene Komitees geleitet, von denen jeder einen wichtigen Teil der Gesellschaft symbolisiert und demzufolge auch nur von Leuten, die diesem Teil angehören, gewählt werden können. Es gibt den Teil der Rein- und Halbblüter, der interessanter Weise dreimal so groß ist wie alle anderen und damit in fast allen Diskussionen die Mehrheit bekommt, den Teil der Magischen Wesen mit Sprachbegabung- die sind, was ebenso interessant ist, nur halb so groß wie alle anderen, den Teil der Muggelgeborenen, der genauso groß ist wie jener des schulischen und forschenden und der des pflegenden Bereiches. Somit hat zwar jede größere Gruppe ihren eigenen Fürsprecher, aber im Großen und Ganzen behalten die Reinblütigen ihr Alleinentscheidungsrecht, auch wenn die anderen Gruppen kleine Einspruchsrechte und zumindest das Initiativrecht besitzen, abgesehen von der Gruppe der Magischen Wesen, aber ..."

Sokolow merkte, dass das Flüstern ganz offenbar nichts brachte; es war absurd laut in der Klasse; und beschloss, eine andere Taktik zu benutzen. Schüler an die Wand zu kleben nutzte sich spätestens dann ab, wenn die ersten Elternbriefe aufgrund von „unverhältnismäßiger Methoden" ankamen. Auch wenn sie selbst auch vor körperlicher Züchtigung nicht zurückschreckten, sahen die reinblütigen Eltern wohl nicht ein, dass ihr verfluchtes Balg auch von den Lehrern die ein oder andere Maßnahme benötigte. Aber, gut, er war schon immer kreativ gewesen.

„Das war jetzt das Thema der Prüfungen am Jahresende! Ich hoffe, Sie haben es alle gehört, denn ich werde es sicher nicht wiederholen!", brüllte er in den Lärm herein. Sofort war es still und sämtliche Schüler blickten ihn mit großen Augen an. „Sehr schön", sagte er und klatschte in gespieltem Entzücken in die Hände. „Da hat man doch glatt den Eindruck, keine wild gewordene Herde Eisbären mehr vor sich brüllen zu haben." Mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs stand das Thema der heutigen Stunde (französische und russische Rechtsprechung im Vergleich) an der Tafel. Ein großer Teil seines Unterrichts bestand eben nicht nur darin, den russischen Schülern ausländische Politik beizubringen, sondern auch, den Ausländern aufzuzeigen, warum die russische Lösung die sinnvollste war. Russland benötigte dringend neue Zauberer, hier war alles chronisch unterbevölkert. Dinge wie das eben erwähnte tat er natürlich nur, wenn er nicht gerade den Etikette-Teil des Etikette-Faches unterrichtete, welcher ihm zutiefst zuwider war.

„Bevor ich jetzt aber in den Unterricht einsteige, hier noch ein paar Informationen zu den Russisch-Stunden, die Sie erhalten haben. Offensichtlich haben es die meisten von Ihnen für nötig gehalten, stolz zu Hause zu erzählen, wie furchtbar _begabt _Sie in dieser Sprache sind, weil 6 Russischstunden und ein paar Hausaufgaben in der Woche gereicht haben, um Sie perfekt Russisch sprechen zu lassen. Das ist natürlich vollkommener Blödsinn, aber weil einige von Ihnen"- er sah Avi D´avis aus Frankreich an, dessen Eltern ihm einen besonders unflätigen Heuler geschickt hatten, auch wenn es darin bei weitem nicht nur um den kognitiven Zauber gegangen war- „das offenbar mit besonderer Lautstärke zu Hause rumposaunen mussten, wurden einige Eltern misstrauisch und haben mir erstmal totalen Blödsinn schreiben müssen.

Hier also noch einmal für jeden von Ihnen: _Nein_, Sie sind keine Sprachgenies und ich habe nicht den Hauch einer Idee, wo Sie diese bescheuerte Idee hernehmen. Und _nein_, ich habe keine Intelligenz erhöhenden Zauber verwendet. Sie können Ihren tollen Eltern gern erklären, dass die in einem Raum, in dem Magie absorbiert wird, nicht einmal funktionieren würden!", Sokolow hatte sich ein wenig in Rage geredet; offenbar las er nicht besonders gern Post, die sich auch nur im Entferntesten mit seinem Unterricht befasste.

„Abgesehen davon, dass die Anwendung solcher Zauber seit etwa 470 Jahren- also seit ihrer verdammten _Erfindung_- streng verboten ist, weil keiner weiß, welche Schäden sie im Hirn anrichten. Der Letzte, der einen verwendet hat, wurde zwar erst einmal richtig schlau, dem sind dann jedoch leider ein paar graue Zellen weggefault und er erlitt einen Gehirntod, weil- ach, versteht ihr sowieso nicht, das ist Muggelwissenschaft. Dass ihr jetzt diese Geschwindigkeit beim Lernen hattet, liegt daran, dass ihr die Sprache nun schon seit einem Jahr hört und versteht. So etwas bringt, obwohl der Sprachzauber nur künstliches Wissen ist, schon etwas und führt dazu, dass ihr euch alles, was diese Sprache betrifft, viel schneller merken könnt. Ihr hört es immerhin. Jeden Tag. Babies lernen nach einem Jahr sprechen, jedenfalls so ungefähr. Ihr habt noch Sprachzauber, und auch, wenn eure Gehirne zum Lernen von Sprachen nun nicht mehr so toll geeignet sind, reicht das trotzdem aus, um euch diese Sachen recht schnell beizubringen.

So. Das war eine tolle Erklärung, ich hoffe, alle die meinten, sich wundern zu müssen, schreiben die nun genau so ihren Eltern, damit die auch endlich mal Ruhe geben. Bei Briefen mit dem Inhalt „wie können Sie nur", die mit totalem Quark gefüllt sind, geht mir der Hut hoch, Herr D´Avis, sagen Sie das Ihren Eltern. Danke. So, weiter geht´s. Wer kann mir sagen, wieso das französische System unfair ist? Niemand? Wirklich gar keiner?"

Juan wusste es zwar ganz offensichtlich (Harry hatte inzwischen gelernt, das daran festzustellen, wie er guckte), aber traute sich einmal mehr nicht, sich zu melden, und der Rest hatte der Erklärung des Etikettelehrers offensichtlich überhaupt kein Gehör geschenkt. „Na so was aber auch. Da werde ich doch mal einen kurzen Test schreiben müssen, um zu sehen, ob Sie wenigstens in den Stunden zuvor aufgepasst haben. Oder, hm, Herr Potter, wie wär´s, wenn Sie uns das mal kurz erklären?"

Harry sah ihn entsetzt an: „Ich- was?!" Herr Sokolow sagte mit gespielter Geduld.

„Sie sind Schüler." (Er deutete auf Harry, um ihm diesen Fakt zu verdeutlichen.) „Ich bin Lehrer." (Nun zeigte er auf sich selbst.) „Ich als Lehrer sage Ihnen, dass Sie was sagen sollen." (Hierbei formte er mit den Händen eine Geste, die das Sprechen verdeutlichen sollte. Einige in der Klasse begannen zu kichern, und dieses Mal stoppte Herr Sokolow sie nicht.) „Nämlich das, was ich gerade gesagt habe. Nur in Ihren eigenen Worten." (Wieder ein paar Gesten, mehr Gelächter. Harry wusste absolut nicht, wie er mit dieser Situation umgehen sollte. Das letzte Mal, dass er ähnlich lächerlich gemacht worden war, geschah vor vier Jahren in der Schule, und da war es gewiss keine der angeblichen „Autoritätspersonen" gewesen.) „Sind Sie dazu in der Lage oder muss ich Ihnen erst die Luft da oben drin austauschen?" (Während die Klasse nur noch verhalten lachte, weil das schon ausgesprochen heftig war, wusste Harry nicht, wohin mit seinem Zorn. Was erlaubte sich dieser Affe von einem Lehrer eigentlich? Eines Tages, das wusste er, würde Herr Sokolow für diese und andere Sachen, die er bereits mit ihm und nahezu jedem anderen Schüler veranstaltet hatte, von ihm seine Quittung bekommen.)

„Nein, müssen Sie nicht", sagte er mit hochrotem Kopf. „Ich … es ist nur … ich habe eben nicht alles gehört." „Nicht?", fragte Herr Sokolow ihn in gespieltem Erstaunen. „Nun, dann, glaube ich, muss ich Ihnen für die Zukunft ein wenig helfen." Er schwang den Zauberstab und intonierte einen Zauberspruch, den Harry nicht genau verstehen konnte, doch danach hörte er umso deutlicher. Er spürte, wie seine Ohren sich verformten, und als sie es taten, brach die Klasse in lautes Gröhlen aus. Es war kaum zu ertragen, so laut erschien es nun. Verzweifelt wollte er sich die Hände auf die Ohren pressen, doch entsetzt zog er sie zurück, als er an zwei metallene, megaphonartig geformte Dinger stieß, die offensichtlich nun seine Ohren ersetzt hatten und jedes Geräusch, das er hörte, hundertfach verstärkten. „RUHE!", brüllte Herr Sokolow, und in diesem Moment wäre Harry beinahe in Tränen ausgebrochen, so unfassbar laut dröhnte dieses unwillkommene Geräusch durch seinen Gehörgang. Er hörte schon jetzt alles nur gedimmt; offensichtlich versuchte sein Ohr verzweifelt, seine Empfindlichkeit anzupassen, doch es half nichts.

„Ist Ihnen nicht wohl, Herr Potter?", sagte Herr Sokolow und seine Stimme bohrte sich erneut ihren Weg in seine Ohren. Es war ein unbeschreiblicher Schmerz, diese Lautstärke ununterbrochen hören zu müssen, und so begann er verzweifelt an diesen Megaphonen zu reißen, doch das führte lediglich dazu, dass nun auch sein Ohransatz stark schmerzte. Als er gerade wirklich anfangen wollte zu weinen- das war schlimmer als jede Folter, die er je bei den Dursleys zu erdulden hatte- fühlte er, wie sich seine Ohren erneut verformten, und als er sie befühlte, hatten sie dieselbe Form wie vor der Verwandlung. Dennoch durchfluteten dröhnende Kopfschmerzen seinen Schädel und ein dimmendes Rauschen trübte sein Hören.

„Das", kam wie aus weiter Ferne die gedimmte Stimme Sokolows, „wird ab jetzt auf jeden von Ihnen warten, der meint, mich _ignorieren_ zu müssen. Schnauze halten für alle, wenn ich spreche, ich hoffe, das wird sich jetzt gemerkt. Weiter im Text. Das französische System besteht aus vier Kasten. Jede dieser Kasten- verdammt, wissen Sie eigentlich, wie bescheuert das ist, alles wiederholen zu müssen, was man mal erzählt hat, nur weil ein paar Idioten zu dämlich waren, um die Klappe zu halten?"

Nach der Stunde war Harry innerlich noch immer am Kochen. Was erlaubte sich dieser fürchterliche Lehrer eigentlich! Wenn es nur irgendjemanden gäbe, an den er sich wenden könnte, irgendjemanden, der dagegen etwas unternehmen würde, aber er besaß eben keine Familie mehr. Das eben war doch pure Folter gewesen, so etwas durfte man doch als Schulleiter nicht einfach hinnehmen! Allgemein verstand er nicht, wie jemand, der so offensichtlich Kinder nicht leiden konnte und so offensichtlich ungeeignet war, von einem scheinbar so engagierten Schulleiter wie Igor Karkaroff als Lehrkraft eingestellt werden konnte. Und so tat er das, was er sich in letzter Zeit angewöhnt hatte: Er redete mit Juan darüber.

„Toller Lehrer, Herr Sokolow. Ganz toll! Kann man nicht einfach eine Steinmauer dort hinstellen? Wenn die umfällt, ist das immer noch nicht so schlimm, wie wenn bei unserem genialen Etikettelehrer mal wieder ein paar Sicherungen durchknallen. Und ich dachte, Alphard Silky wäre komisch. Ich will gar nicht wissen, was _Sokolow _sich ins Gehirn gebohrt hat. Eines Tages bekommt er von mir auch diese dämlichen Hörrohre, und dann wird er ja sehen, wie sich das so anfühlt, wenn man die am Ohr hat."

Juan musste lachen, während er sich Harrys kleine Predigt anhörte, und sagte dann: „Soweit ich weiß, kann man das Fach ja im dritten Schuljahr abwählen. Dann bist du ihn los. Außerdem, sooo schlimm war es doch jetzt nicht. Er hat es doch gleich wieder rückgängig gemacht." „Rückgängig gemacht? Ja, stimmt, du hast natürlich Recht, ein dreifaches Hoch auf Sokolow, der seine kleinen Folterideen gleich wieder rückgängig macht!" Harry schrie jetzt fast vor Zorn über die fürchterliche Behandlung und nun auch noch das Unverständnis seines Freundes. _Der_ hatte ja auch nicht mit der vertausendfachten Lautstärke eines jeden Geräusches in seinem Kopf leben müssen.

„Soll ich dir mal solche Hörrohre ankleben?" Offenbar war der mörderische Blick auf Harrys Gesicht genug, um Juan ganz schnell auf seine Seite zu bringen: „Nein, ist ja gut. Ich weiß ja jetzt nicht, wie es war." „Furchtbar war es! Da fragt man sich doch schon, ob er es nicht in Wirklichkeit war, der Nektar und deinen spanischen Kumpel gefoltert hat!", sagte Harry, dem gar nicht aufzufallen schien, mit welchem Thema er das gerade assoziiert hatte.

„Ich frage mich sowieso schon die ganze Zeit, ob das wirklich Dmitrijew gewesen ist", gestand Juan unvermittelt. „Ich meine, Herr Dmitrijew. Der Mann, der einen beeindruckenden Wortschatz von sechs Worten aufweisen kann, nämlich „Früher", „war", „es", „besser", „als" und „heute". Das war eine Schlaftablette, und unfähig war er auch, wenn ich mir Maestro Krasor dagegen so anschaue, aber das war doch kein kaltblütiger Mörder."

Auf diese Worte hin sah Harry ihn schräg von der Seite aus an: „Die Diskussion hatten wir im letzten Jahr auch schon öfters, und dabei ist nichts herumgekommen." „Ja, das schon. Aber überleg doch mal. Erstens war Herr Dmitrijew … nun ja, halt Herr Dmitrijew und zweitens- das Ganze war völlig dilettantisch umgesetzt. Ich meine, er ist der Letzte, mit dem Farkow und Ramirez gesehen werden und dann auf einmal betäubt er dich und verschwindet? Das ist doch total beschränkt, natürlich muss dann der Verdacht auf ihn fallen. Es wäre doch viel logischer gewesen, wenn er dich- also, nimm mir das jetzt nicht übel, aber für ihn wäre es doch viel besser gewesen, dich gleich mit umzubringen."

Harry stöhnte auf: „Wir hatten das doch alles schon einmal! Aber er wurde unter Veritaserum befragt und es waren nun einmal sämtliche Beweise in _seinem_ Zimmer. Wer sollte es denn sonst gewesen sein?" „Ich weiß es auch nicht, aber diese ganze Geschichte ist doch höchst eigenartig. Du hast schon Recht, es gibt keinen richtigen Ansatzpunkt, aber ich kann mir einfach gar nicht _vorstellen_, dass ausgerechnet Herr Dmitrijew so etwas tut." Harry wollte zu einer Erwiderung ansetzen, doch Juan unterbrach ihn. „Jahaa, ich weiß, das kann man sich nie wirklich vorstellen, sonst würde man alle Mörder gleich erwischen, bla, bla. Aber das Ganze dann auch noch so furchtbar _dämlich_ zu veranstalten, wo er doch _wusste_, dass du sofort zum nächstbesten Lehrer rennen würdest, wenn er dich da so liegenlässt … - er war als Lehrer eine Katastrophe, aber er war doch nicht strohdoof."

„Ich weiß, das alles war eine böse Verschwörung, weil Karkaroff schlechte Laune hatte und ein paar Kinder foltern wollte und irgendjemand dafür herhalten musste. Dmitrijew wurde doch unter diesem Wahrheitsserum befragt! Wie kann er da unschuldig sein?" „Was weiß ich. Es ist ja auch nur so ein Bauchgefühl, ich kann das nicht genau erklären. Und außerdem ist es doch wirklich unlogisch, wenn man mal darüber nachdenkt. Könntest du mir die Geschichte nicht noch einmal erzählen?" Weil Harry wusste, dass diese Diskussion ohnehin so schnell nicht enden würde, egal, wie sehr er es forcierte, tat er es Juan zuliebe.

„Hm. Du hast schon recht, eigentlich gibt es keinen anderen Weg", gab Juan zu, als Harry geendet hatte. „Aber irgendetwas stimmt da doch trotzdem nicht. Ich kann mir das- aber ist ja auch egal, ich werde auf jeden Fall überlegen, ob mir noch etwas einfällt." „Tu das", seufzte Harry. „Und jetzt lass uns endlich zum Mittagsbankett gehen."

„Herr Minister?", fragte Malfoy, als er Fudge, dessen Büro er eigentlich hatte aufsuchen wollen, zufällig auf dem Gang begegnete. „Auf ein Wort?" Fudge sah ein wenig verwirrt von dem Schinkenbrötchen auf, welches er gerade auf dem Weg zu irgendeinem Treffen, wie es schien, verspeisen wollte. „Lucius? Och, kann das nicht bis nachher warten? Wir bringen gleich den Gefangenen nach Askaban, und, wissen Sie, der einzige, der das Recht hat, dieses Boot zum Fahren zu bringen, ist der Minister. Wenn ich zu spät komme, muss ich wieder eine dieser dämlichen Vielsafttrankkontrollen über mich ergehen lassen …"

Malfoy schüttelte leicht den Kopf: „Es dauert nur eine Sekunde, und ich muss in wenigen Minuten zu einer Sitzung der Gouverneure von Hogwarts- wir beraten darüber, ob sich angesichts der gegenwärtigen Situation Dumbledores Posten als Schulleiter noch rechtfertigen lässt." Der Minister starrte erst ihn, dann sein Schinkenbrötchen unwillig an und seufzte schließlich: „Also, was gibt´s?" Malfoy beugte sich verschwörerisch zu Fudge hinunter- eine Methode, die bisher immer vorzüglich funktioniert hatte, um dessen Aufmerksamkeit zu erhaschen.

„Ich mache mir Sorgen. Trotz der Überwachung durch Ihren vorbildlichen Mitarbeiter, besteht doch immerhin die theoretische Möglichkeit … also, es _könnte_ geschehen, dass Mr. Dumbledore zu viele von ihnen auf seine Seite bringt, vor allem jetzt, wo er derart unter Druck steht. An Ihrer Stelle- und das ist natürlich nichts weiter als ein gut gemeinter Ratschlag- würde ich eventuell einmal überprüfen, ob der ein oder andere von Ihnen nicht Mr. Dumbledore ein wenig näher steht, als er eigentlich sollte."

Es war ein hervorragender Plan, und Lucius Malfoy war auch gebührend stolz auf sich selbst. Er schwächte zugleich das Vertrauen von Fudge in Dumbledore _und_ den ministeriumseigenen Sicherheitsapparat. Wenn alles wirklich so funktionierte, wie er es wollte- und bisher sah es ganz danach aus- dann hätte niemand in der magischen Welt auch nur den Hauch einer Chance gegen die bevorstehende Revolution. Eine Revolution, die die alten Blutlinien endlich wieder zu der Macht bringen würde, die sie rechtmäßig auch besitzen mussten.

Fudge sah ihn leicht beunruhigt an, obwohl ihm Malfoy schon einmal etwas Ähnliches erzählt hatte. Der Mann hatte allerdings auch ein furchtbares Gedächtnis, vor allem, was Dinge anging, die ihm nicht passten oder über die er keinesfalls nachdenken wollte. „Und Sie meinen, er könnte mich damit wirklich trotz allem noch angreifen können?" Malfoy nickte einfach nur. „Nun ja … bisher haben Sie allerdings Recht gehabt mit Ihren Vermutungen über Dumbledore … Ich werde mich darum kümmern, in Ordnung?" Flüchtig blickte er auf seine vergoldete Uhr und spurtete kurz darauf ohne ein weiteres Wort los. Malfoy wollte sich schon umdrehen, als er auf einmal kleine, leise Trippelschritte hörte, die dem Minister zwar folgten und immer leiser wurden, die aber keinesfalls vom Minister stammten.

Seine Augen huschten über den Boden, doch er konnte absolut nichts erkennen, bis auf- eine Ratte! Hier, im Ministerium. Das war ausgesprochen seltsam, wenn man es recht bedachte. Wie könnte ein solches Tier hier hineingekommen sein? Während die Ratte zusammen mit dem Minister um eine Biegung verschwand, fiel es ihm auf einmal wie Schuppen von den Augen. Das war kein gewöhnlicher Nager! Das war jemand völlig anderes. Der Dunkle Lord hatte ihnen allen gesagt, Ausschau nach sich seltsam verhaltenden Nagetieren zu halten, und der Innere Zirkel wusste Malfoy auch, wieso. Und auch, wenn Malfoy nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte, was ausgerechnet _diese_ Person im Ministerium zu suchen hatte, wusste er, dass sie auf keinen Fall dorthin kommen durfte, wo auch immer sie hinwollte. Denn diese spezielle Ratte gehörte dem Dunklen Lord.

Kurz nachdem Pettigrew ins Ministerium gelangt war, hatte er sich auf die Suche nach der einzigen Person gemacht, von der er ganz sicher wusste, dass sie früher oder später zu dem Boot gehen würde, das nach Askaban führte- Cornelius Fudge höchstpersönlich. Dieser hilfreiche Flyer war eigentlich ausgesprochen unvorsichtig geschrieben, wenn man es recht bedachte. Andererseits, wer rechnete schon mit einer Ratte, die heimlich den Minister verfolgte, in der Hoffnung, nach Askaban zu gelangen? Es herrschten eben keine Kriegszustände mehr, da ging man auch mit derart vertraulichen Informationen ein wenig offener um.

Durch ein wenig Glück bei der Auswahl der Gänge hatte er dann Fudges Büro relativ schnell gefunden (nach nur 4 Stunden Suche im Ministerium) und davor ausgeharrt, in der Hoffnung, dass der Minister noch nicht losgegangen war, um das Boot auf seine Reise zu schicken. Doch dies war nicht der Fall, nur eineinhalb Stunden später, in denen die Ratte, welche sich heimlich dicht an die Wand drückte, beinahe wahnsinnig geworden war, kam Fudge aus dem Büro, ein Schinkenbrötchen essend, und offenbar mit dem festen Vorhaben, ein bestimmtes Ziel zu erreichen- und Pettigrew wusste irgendwo zwischen Hoffnung und Ahnung, welches das sein würde.

Alles hätte so wunderbar laufen können, da war er sich ganz sicher- und dann tauchte Lucius Malfoy auf, schoss aus einer Gangbiegung hervor und hätte Pettigrew beinahe dazu gebracht, vor Schreck auf den Boden zu urinieren. Einzig der verzweifelte Gedanke, dass Malfoy im Moment nichts machen könnte, dass er geschützt war durch die Gegenwart des Ministers, hielt ihn davon ab, so schnell wie nur irgend möglich Reißaus zu nehmen. Eines wusste er: Sollte es Malfoy gelingen, ihn zu schnappen, dann wäre er tot, und zwar augenblicklich. Doch nun war es zu spät für eine Umkehr. Eine ähnlich gute Gelegenheit würde vielleicht nie wieder kommen, und das wusste Pettigrew. Extreme Situationen verliehen jedem Menschen Mut, sogar ihm, und genau das war der Grund, warum er dem Minister unter dem wachsamen Auge von Lucius Malfoy trotz der drohenden gigantischen Gefahr so schnell nachlief, wie seine kurzen Beinchen ihn trugen.

Malfoy setzte sich augenblicklich mit einem Tempo in Bewegung, das kaum mehr als Malfoy´sche Würde bezeichnet werden konnte. Wie konnte der Minister in diesen komplett menschenleeren Gängen das Trippeln hinter ihm eigentlich überhören? Irgendetwas musste er tun, _irgendetwas_. Er konnte die Ratte nicht einfach betäuben, dazu war das verfluchte Tier zu nah am Minister. Malfoy wusste, dass er selbst in Friedenszeiten einen Schutzzauber auf seinem Umhang hatte, der jeden Angriff im Umkreis von fünf Metern registrierte und augenblicklich einen Schutzschild aufbaute und die Auroren alarmierte. Man konnte dem Minister sicher vieles vorwerfen, aber ganz bestimmt nicht mangelnde Paranoia. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass Angriffszauber in Ministeriumskorridoren einen Alarm in der Aurorenzentrale auslösten.

Verdammt, er musste sich etwas einfallen lassen, um den Minister doch noch aufzuhalten und Pettigrew zu erwischen! „Herr Minister?" Fudge drehte sich unwillig zu ihm um. „Was ist denn jetzt noch?" Lucius sah nicht ihn an, sondern starrte nur auf den Boden, wo die Ratte sichtbar zitternd stehen geblieben war. Nur ein paar Schritte noch … Malfoy trat ein wenig vor: „Ich wollte Sie lediglich … zu Ihrer hervorragenden Arbeit hinsichtlich dieses Mordfalls beglückwünschen." Noch ein Schritt. „Ja, das haben Sie mir schon einmal gesagt. Wollten Sie noch irgendetwas von _Relevanz?_" Was maßte sich dieser fleischgewordene Hybrisballon eigentlich an? Unter normalen Umständen hätte Fudge niemals so mit Lucius gesprochen, aber offensichtlich war er _tatsächlich_ ungeduldig.

„Ich habe die Vermutung, dass …", jetzt war er ganz dicht an Pettigrew, er brauchte nur noch seinen Fuß heben und auf den Schwanz zu stellen. „… in den nächsten Tagen vielleicht noch mehr Morde auftreten könnten, vielleicht von Nacheiferern." Seine schwarzen Lackschuhe senkten sich langsam nieder auf die Ratte, die noch immer vor Schreck völlig erstarrt war. „Jetzt, mit diesen Gerüchten, dass der Dunkle Lord lächerlicherweise zurückgekehrt sein soll, fühlen sich einige eventuell _mutiger_ als zuvor." Mit einem lauten Knall prallte sein Fuß auf den Boden, der durch den Gang halte. Die Ratte quiekte. Malfoy konnte jedoch spüren, dass er sie im letzten Moment verfehlt hatte, offenbar hatte Pettigrew sich doch noch rühren können. Doch nun war auch Fudge aufmerksam geworden. „Was zum Henker war das?"

„Eine Ratte", sagte Malfoy mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen, als er das Tier nun nur wenige Meter zitternd neben seinem Fuß sitzen sah. „Offensichtlich haben Sie hier ein kleines … Ungezieferproblem. Ich werde mich darum kümmern, gehen Sie nur so lange schon einmal zum Boot." Und Fudge drehte sich um und ging in Richtung des Aufzugs, während Peter Pettigrew ganz genau wusste, dass er jetzt extrem viel Glück brauchte, wenn er auch nur eine Chance haben wollte, hier noch lebend herauszukommen. Was für eine Ironie! Genau das, was ihn ins Ministerium gebracht hatte, die Flucht vor den Todessern, sollte letztlich hier enden. Kein Mensch hatte auch mit dieser Person rechnen können.

Im selben Moment, in dem Fudge losging, versuchte sich auch Pettigrew an einem Sprint, doch Malfoy war schneller. Mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabs erschien ein hölzerner Käfig um die Ratte herum, und Wurmschwanz preschte mit den Frontzähnen voran gegen die ausgesprochen harten Gitterstäbe. „Na, wer wird denn gleich so stürmisch sein?", zischte Malfoy, während die Ratte sich benommen auf den Boden des Käfigs legte. Lächelnd beobachtete der Todesser, was Pettigrew tat, während er sich nicht verkneifen konnte, jetzt, wo er diese erbärmliche Kreatur nach so langer Zeit sah, noch ein letztes Mal diesem Stück Dreck seine Meinung zu sagen. Er hatte ihn schon immer gehasst, schon in der Schulzeit. Kein Malfoy mochte Schwäche, und die Erbärmlichkeit, die bei Wurmschwanz dem Betrachter gleich ins Auge sprang, sorgte dafür, dass er nicht anders konnte als ihn zu hassen, selbst, als er noch für die dunkle Seite kämpfte:

„Glaubst du, du kannst mir entkommen? Wirklich? Wann hast du denn je etwas richtig hinbekommen? Du bist Abfall, Peter. Wertloser als jeder andere Zauberer, sogar wertloser als jeder _Muggel_. Du bist nicht mutig, du bist nicht talentiert, du bist _nichts_. Niemand wird dir nachtrauern, niemand wird dir je helfen wollen. Du hast deine Freunde verraten. Du hast deinen Herrn verraten. Du hast jeden verraten, den du verraten konntest. Weißt du, ich kann mir niemanden denken, der einen qualvollen Tod auch nur ansatzweise so sehr verdient hat wie du. Und den wirst du bekommen, _Wurmschwanz_. Der Dunkle Lord wird deine Glieder einzeln verbrennen und ausreißen und jeder von uns wird es beobachten und-"

Malfoy war es nie gestattet, seinen Satz zu vollenden, denn plötzlich begann die Ratte zu wachsen und zerbrach den instabilen Käfig mit einem lauten Splittern von Holz. Der Minister war längst um eine Ecke gebogen und nicht mehr zu sehen. Verflucht! Warum hatte Lucius den Käfig nicht einfach stabiler gezaubert? Doch in dieser Hast … Voldemort wäre es gelungen, Dumbledore auch, aber mit der Macht dieser beiden Personen konnte er sich dann doch nicht ganz messen. Und jetzt hatte er dieses eine Detail vergessen, in seinem Triumph, seiner Freude darüber, diesen Verräter seinem Lord bringen zu können. Auf keinen Fall durfte der Dunkle Lord je etwas darüber erfahren.

Der entstehende Mann wurde, kaum waren die Stäbe, die ihn hielten, zerbrochen, augenblicklich wieder zur Ratte. Der Käfig, der erneut entstand, kam zu spät, das Tier trippelte bereits davon. Hier in einem Ministeriumsgang konnte man zudem keine Angriffsflüche werfen, ohne einen Alarm auszulösen. Malfoy blieb nur noch, hinter Pettigrew seine Frustration herauszurufen: „Beeil dich ruhig, Wurmschwanz! Beeil dich nur! Ich weiß jetzt, wo du bist! Wir alle wissen es! Und wir werden dich finden, vergiss es nicht! Wir finden dich!" Doch die Ratte war längst um die Ecke gespurtet, hinter der auch der Minister verschwunden war und hörte ihn vermutlich nicht mehr. Bei all dem Hass und Abscheu, den Malfoy gegenüber Pettigrew verspürte, eines musste er ihm dennoch lassen: Wenn jemand wusste, wie man sich aus unmöglichen Situationen trotz mangelnden magischen Talentes herauswand, dann war das diese verfluchte Ratte.

Zum selben Zeitpunkt spielte sich am anderen Ende des Ministeriums eine ähnliche Konfrontation ab. Während Dumbledore zur Mittagsstunde in der Großen Halle speiste und damit keiner genaueren Überwachung bedurfte (zumindest hatte der Minister persönlich das so definiert), betrat Flowerrain durch den Kamin die Zentrale der Auroren und traf dort auf jemanden, mit dem er eigentlich jeglichen Kontakt hatte vermeiden wollen. Der schwarze Ministeriumsangestellte Kingsley Shacklebolt stand nach seiner Gerichtsverhandlung nicht einmal unter gesonderter Beobachtung, allerdings hatte sich sein Dienstplan seitdem umgekehrt proportional zu seinem Gehalt entwickelt. Ein „Misstrauensabschlag" war dabei, wie auch „zwischenzeitliche Mehrbelastung". Auch wenn man Shacklebolt nicht direkt überwachen wollte, da er ja nicht der Initiator war und man diesen bereits kontrollierte, so hielt man ihn doch durch längere Arbeitszeiten besser unter Kontrolle. Flowerrain war durchaus bewusst, dass er an dem Niedergang der Karriere seines (ehemaligen?) Freundes einen gewissen Anteil hatte.

Doch als er ihm begegnete, und Shacklebolt ihn wie befürchtet zur Rede stellte, da wirkte dieser nicht wirklich wütend, sondern agierte eher in einer Mischung aus Besorgnis und Müdigkeit, was dazu führte, dass Flowerrain sich beinahe noch schuldiger fühlte als zuvor. Dabei _hatte_ er theoretisch doch das Richtige getan! Warum konnte sein Kollege das nicht sehen?

„Sagen Sie mal, Mr. Flowerrain"- nach Jahren des Duzens tat diese höfliche Anrede schon außerordentlich weh, andererseits: Was hätte er anderes erwarten können? „Glauben Sie eigentlich wirklich, dass ich all das, was ich getan habe, vollkommen ohne Grund getan habe? Dass ich das komplette Ministerium verraten habe, einfach, weil ein alter Mann mal gesagt hat, dass das der richtige Weg ist?" „Du brauchst mich nicht „Mr. Flowerrain" zu nennen, Kingsley", sagte der jüngere Auror leise.

„Nicht? Ich hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass wir noch ein sonderlich gutes Vertrauensverhältnis besitzen. Du warst mein Kollege. Ich hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass du zumindest versuchen würdest- aber machen wir uns nichts vor, Treue ist stärker als Freundschaft. Zumindest _deine._" „Ich … ich kann doch nicht … es war verboten, Kingsley. Der Minister hat es gesagt und wenn- warum arbeiten wir für ihn, wenn wir seinen Anweisungen nicht folgen?"

Shacklebolt starrte ihn an, nun doch mit so etwas wie Entsetzen in den Augen: „Das heißt, wenn Fudge sagt, dass du in die Themse springen sollst, dann hüpfst du einfach dort hinein?" „Natürlich nicht!", wehrte Flowerrain ärgerlich ab. „Aber es war eine dienstliche Anweisung zur nationalen Sicherheit, das war etwas völlig anderes. Das sind Ministeriumsinterna! Die kann man doch nicht einfach … man kann doch nicht einfach alle hier ignorieren und anderen Leuten so etwas erzählen, nur weil sie so einen schönen weißen Bart haben."

„Fudge _hat_ dir gesagt, dass du springen sollst, Florian", sagte Shacklebolt und klang so müde, dass sein Gegenüber nicht anders konnte, als einen erneuten Stich von Schuld zu verspüren. „Und du bist gesprungen. Was du jetzt tust, könnte vielleicht alles zerstören, dein Haus, das Ministerium, die gesamte Magische Welt. Und das ist keine Übertreibung. Ich weiß einfach nicht- die Zeichen sind doch alle da, es ist völlig klar: Voldemort ist wieder zurückgekehrt. Wir müssen etwas dagegen unternehmen! Wir können nicht herumsitzen und warten, bis sich der Minister aus seinem Stuhl bequemt, die Augen aufschlägt und die Realität zu sehen beginnt. Ich habe versucht, etwas zu unternehmen. Mehr nicht. Natürlich habe ich Gesetze gebrochen, aber es war nun einmal _notwendig_."

„Da sind wir jetzt also? Der Zweck heiligt die Mittel? Sag mal, was würdest du denn noch alles tun, wenn Dumbledore das sagt?", fragte Flowerrain, nun sogar ein bisschen wütend. Hier stand sein Kollege nun, und anstatt zu erkennen, dass er es zwar vielleicht gut gemeint hatte, aber letztlich nicht seine Arbeit korrekt ausgeführt hatte, und dass er, Flowerrain, keine andere Wahl gehabt hatte, beharrte er darauf, alles richtig gemacht zu haben.

„Offensichtlich sind wir da", sagte Kingsley, und aus seiner Müdigkeit wurde ganz schnell Zorn. „Wer ist denn in mein _Haus_ eingestiegen und hat es mit Überwachungszaubern belegt? Wer hat denn Gesetze verletzt? Schau bloß nicht in den Spiegel, dein Gegenüber könnte hässlich aussehen! Jetzt stehst du hier und versuchst noch, mir Vorwürfe zu machen. Wirklich großartig! Ich habe für jemanden gehandelt, dem ich aus guten Gründen vertraue und dem ich ein deutlich besseres Urteilsvermögen zutraue als unserem werten Herrn Minister. Wofür hast du gehandelt, Florian? Aus Dankbarkeit für deine Aurorenlizenz? Aus ähnlichen Gründen wie ich, weil du dem Minister vertraust und denkst, dass er nicht falsch liegen kann?"

„Ich hatte keine andere Wahl, verflucht", rief der jüngere Auror. „Du bist auf Dumbledores Seite, obwohl er ganz eindeutig bestehende Gesetze bricht und seine Befugnisse als Schulleiter weit überschreitet. Denk doch mal darüber nach, wem du da eigentlich folgst!" Kingsley starrte ihn ungläubig an. „Weißt du, wie schön es wäre, wenn du diese ganzen wunderbaren Ratschläge, mit denen du hier so bereitwillig um dich wirfst, auch selbst in die Tat umsetzen könntest? Vielleicht hatte ich ja nicht nur diesen einen Grund, dass ich Dumbledore absolut blind hinterherrenne! Vielleicht gibt es ja Charaktereigenschaften bei unserem Minister, die gar nicht einmal so positiv sind, wie du glaubst! Vielleicht sieht er die ganze Sache falsch, weil er ein verdammter Feigling ist! Deine Sicht der Dinge ist ja ganz wunderbar, aber glaubst du wirklich, du bist der einzige, der logisch denken kann?" Die sonore Stimme des normalerweise so ruhigen Ministeriumsangestellten war nur ganz selten in dieser Lautstärke zu hören; es erschreckte Flowerrain derart, dass er nicht einmal etwas erwidern konnte. Daher fuhr Shacklebolt fort:

„Vielleicht gibt es andere Menschen, die auch gute Gründe haben. Vielleicht, aber auch wirklich nur ganz, ganz vielleicht, solltest du zumindest erst einmal versuchen, ein paar dieser Gründe zu erkennen und zu hinterfragen, ob sie nachvollziehbar sind." Flowerrain antwortete nicht. Er verließ einfach das Büro, ganz in Gedanken darüber versunken, ob er nicht doch Dumbledore fragen sollte, was ihn zu dieser Art der Informationsbeschaffung veranlasst hatte. Und wieso der Schulleiter an das glaubte, was ihm soeben von Shacklebolt bestätigt wurde: Dass, trotz aller Dementi des Ministers, Lord Voldemort zurückgekehrt war.

„Sie haben Post. Sie haben Post. Sie haben Post." Zum Aufstehen wurde Harry von eben diesem sonoren Singsang eines- was immer es war- geweckt. „Was ist los?", fragte er, während er seinen Blick auf das verschwommene weiße Ding vor ihm richtete. Ohne Brille war er einfach so gut wie blind, ein Umstand, der sich auch mit aller Magie unmöglich ändern ließ. „Sie haben Post. Sie haben Post. Sie haben Post."

„Meine Güte, tatsächlich", zischte Harry das verschwommene weiße Ding an und ertastete mit den Fingern den Rahmen seiner Brille. „Sie haben Post." „Ich hab´s kapiert, verdammt!", fluchte Harry und schlug das Teil unwillig weg. Es konnte unmöglich später sein als acht Uhr morgens. Sie hatten Wochenende, verflixt noch mal! Offenbar konnte der Heuler- denn nichts anderes schien es zu sein- auch noch etwas anderes sagen als diesen einen monotonen Satz, da er Harry zumindest darüber informierte, woher er stammte. „Diesen Heuler erhalten Sie, wenn Sie länger als drei Tage Ihre Post nicht aus den Postöfen der Durmstrang-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei abgeholt haben. Sie haben von nun an weitere 72 Stunden Zeit, bis der Brief vernichtet wird. Falls Sie sich gegenwärtig im Krankenflügel aufhalten, lassen Sie die Post bitte holen. Vielen Dank, die Schulleitung." Das weiße Blatt Papier glühte einmal kurz auf und verpuffte dann als Rauchwolke in der Luft.

Aufseufzend und mit einem ziemlich schlechten Gefühl im Bauch richtete Harry sich auf und zog sich langsam und behäbig an. Er hatte nicht unbedingt Lust, diesen Brief, der höchstwahrscheinlich von Lord Voldemort oder, noch schlimmer, Dumbledore gekommen war, jetzt auch noch zu lesen und am Ende wieder irgendwelche Anweisungen zu erhalten, was er im Schuljahr zu tun und zu lassen hatte. Andererseits blieb ihm wohl keine Wahl. Auch, wenn er Voldemort seit Ewigkeiten nicht gesehen hatte, so wollte er doch keineswegs bei ihm in Missgunst fallen. Und falls es Dumbledore wäre- nun, man konnte den Brief noch immer einfach verbrennen, oder?

Vorsichtig und ohne die anderen zu wecken ging er aus dem Schlafsaal und taperte die alten Treppenstufen von Durmstrang hinauf. Wie immer herrschte eine durchschnittliche Innentemperatur von ca. 18°C; es war niemals wirklich kalt in Durmstrang, egal, zu welcher Tages- oder Nachtzeit man es durchquerte. Oder zu welcher Jahreszeit. Ein durchschnittlicher Zaubererumhang ohne besondere Wärmezauber genügte da vollauf.

Schließlich erreichte er die Eulfen, in denen just bei seiner Ankunft ein kleines grünes Feuer aufloderte und ein leicht qualmender Brief langsam in den Kasten eines gewissen Rorak Tumbenov segelte, ein Reinblut, der es nie versäumte, auf seine angeblich 1547 Jahre alte Linie hinzuweisen und damit und mit seiner unglaublichen Arroganz sämtlichen Mitschülern gehörig auf den Geist ging. Harrys eigener Kasten war tatsächlich in letzter Zeit, in der er es sträflich vernachlässigt hatte nachzuschauen, um nicht nur einen Brief reicher geworden. Der erste war, wie erwartet und befürchtet, von Lord Voldemort; Harry beschloss, ihn sich für später „aufzuheben". Der zweite war- und das kam schon etwas überraschender- von jemanden, von dem er eigentlich nicht gedacht hätte, so bald Briefkontakt mit ihm zu haben, auch wenn sie zweifelsohne gar nicht so schlecht ausgekommen waren: Professor McGonagall. Mit einiger Neugierde riss Harry ihn auf und mehrere Bögen Papier fielen heraus.

_Mr. Potter,_

_es dürfte Sie einigermaßen überraschen, so kurz nach den Ferien einen Brief von mir zu erhalten, doch obwohl ich mit Ihnen keine allzu lange Bekanntschaft machen durfte, so sehe ich es doch als richtig an, Ihnen diese Zeilen zu schicken, in der Hoffnung, sie können Ihnen ein paar Dinge verständlicher machen._

_Ich hoffe, Ihnen ergeht es nach wie vor gut am Durmstrang-Institut, auch wenn ich Ihnen naturgemäß versichern muss, dass es Ihnen in Hogwarts vermutlich besser ginge, wenn man es rein akademisch betrachtet. Sie haben ja selbst in den Ferien gesehen, an welch einer hervorragenden Schule ich unterrichten darf._

An dieser Stelle musste Harry leicht schmunzeln, obwohl er nicht ganz sicher war, ob diese kleine „Werbung" für Hogwarts tatsächlich vollkommen scherzhaft gewesen war. Allerdings hätte er niemals glauben können, dass sich jemand wie Professor McGonagall wirklich zu einem richtigen Witz hinreißen ließ, und insofern nahm er an, dass zumindest ein Teil davon ihrer tatsächlichen Meinung entsprach. Überraschend genug war der leicht humorige Unterton allenfalls.

_Bis zum heutigen Tage habe ich oftmals über unser Gespräch über die verschiedenen Ansichten von Ihnen und mir zum Thema „Dunkle Magie" nachgedacht. Verzeihen Sie mir, dass ich derart urteile, aber ich glaube, mir das anmaßen zu können: Sie scheinen von dem Fachbereich der Dunklen Magie ausgesprochen fasziniert zu sein. Ich als Lehrerin sehe eigentlich jegliche Faszination für Themenbereiche der Magie wirklich gern, doch bei diesem speziellen Thema konnte ein entsprechendes Interesse, wie Sie sicher wissen, auch immer sehr unschöne Folgen insbesondere für die Umgebung und den Geist des Betreffenden haben._

_Ich habe nun gewisse Zweifel daran, dass das Thema in Durmstrang immer so reflektiert wird, wie es eigentlich nötig wäre. Da dürfen Sie mir gern widersprechen- welche Maßnahmen werden getroffen, um die Kinder überhaupt auf die Nutzung der Dunklen Magie vorzubereiten und wie wird dieser Themenbereich allgemein eingeleitet?- aber das soll an dieser Stelle bitte nicht stören. Als Lehrkraft halte ich es daher für meine Pflicht, Sie auch einmal mit einer alternativen Sicht auf die Dunklen Künste zu konfrontieren, eine, die aus meiner Sicht sehr objektiv erscheint- und aus Ihrer hoffentlich auch. Sie können mir oder Ihrer Lehrerin für Dunkle Künste diesbezüglich gern Fragen stellen- auf die Antworten der Letzteren wäre ich persönlich sehr gespannt._

_Bitte nehmen Sie das nicht als Versuch, Sie in irgendeine Richtung zu manipulieren. Ich hoffe, Sie vertrauen mir genug, um sicher zu sein, dass ich derlei Taktiken rundheraus ablehne. Hiermit versuche ich lediglich, eine andere Sichtweise für Sie zu ermöglichen und ich denke, es wäre eventuell durchaus hilfreich für Sie, hereinzulesen._

_Der Text befindet sich im Buch „Dunkel gleich Böse?" von Arcan Aghtem, welches aus dem Jahr 1879 stammt (allerdings teilweise in der Ausdrucksweise anlässlich des 100-jährigen Verbots Dunkler Magie im Jahre 1979 überarbeitet) und anlässlich des endgültigen Verbots der Dunklen Magie in England geschrieben wurde. Der Autor wurde 1881 aufgrund nachweislicher Nutzung Dunkler Magie (wenn auch damals, als es noch erlaubt war, was das Urteil einigermaßen umstritten macht; zumal er kurz zuvor versucht hatte, Neuwahlen gegen den neuen Minister zu erwirken und dieser verständlicher Weise ohnehin einen guten Grund brauchte, ihn loszuwerden) nach Askaban verfrachtet und starb noch im selben Jahr. Er dürfte also aufgrund seiner Geschichte eine optimale Quelle auf diesem Gebiet darstellen und ich hoffe, dass Sie einiges aus seinen Ausführungen mitnehmen und eventuell ein paar Schlüsse daraus ziehen können._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_(stellvertretende Schulleiterin von Hogwarts)_

Bevor Harry die anderen drei Bögen Papier zur Hand nahm, starrte er zunächst einigermaßen erstaunt auf das Pergament. McGonagall musste ihn mehr mögen, als es den Anschein machte, wenn Sie sich solche Mühe gab, um ihm Informationen zukommen zu lassen. Wäre ein Brief mit ähnlichem Inhalt von Dumbledore gekommen, er hätte nicht einmal einen Blick auf den Anhang geworden, doch im Gegensatz zum alten Schulleiter, der ihn lediglich zu manipulieren gedachte, vertraute er McGonagall in der Hinsicht, dass sie tatsächlich nur das Beste für ihn wollte. Flüchtig durchzuckte ihn der Gedanke, dass der Schulleiter seine Untergebene auch einfach angewiesen haben könnte, ihm das hier zu schicken, doch McGonagall wirkte zu ehrlich, zu aufrichtig, um einen solch furchtbaren Mann wie Dumbledore in diesen Taktiken zu unterstützen. Also legte er den Brief von McGonagall zurück in den Kasten und begann, den dreiseitigen Anhang zu lesen.

_**Fazit: Ein Versuch einer guten Lösung**_

_Ich habe nun etwa 150 Seiten lamentiert, verglichen, abgewogen, begründet und erklärt. Eine Schande wäre es, dieses Maß an Arbeit nicht auch zu seinem gebührenden Abschluss zu bringen. Ein wenig konnte ich hoffentlich bei einigen überzogenen Vorurteilen Abhilfe schaffen (siehe natürliche Harmlosigkeit der sog. „Hellen Magie" (S. 27-56)) und einige Mythen aus den Köpfen tilgen (siehe Übermacht der sog. „Dunklen Magie" (S. 89-101)). Größere Bücher als dieses müssen geschrieben werden, um auch noch die genauen Unterschiede bei der Entwicklung von Dunklen oder Hellen Zaubersprüchen zu berücksichtigen._

_Ich hoffe, auch dem Letzten ist nun klar geworden, dass Dunkle und Helle Magie nicht etwa zwei Seiten derselben Medaille sind, sondern ganz im Gegenteil als eigenständige Branchen gesehen werden müssen, gleich der Runenmagie. Vereinfacht (und an dieser Stelle Obacht, denn wirklich sehr vereinfacht) definiert, um diesen wichtigsten Punkt ein letztes Mal zu deutlichen, verhält es sich wie folgt:_

_Helle Magie ist Magie, die von der reinen Vorstellungskraft befeuert, mannigfaltige Ergebnisse hervorzubringen vermag. Es gibt unglaublich viele Bereiche, am besten wohl zusammengefasst unter den großen Gruppen „Zauberkunst" und „Verwandlung". Wann immer allerdings sie sich gegen eine Person richtet, ist sie limitiert in ihrer Anwendung und daher hauptsächlich zum Zwecke der Verteidigung und im Alltag von Nutzen._

_Dunkle Magie ist Magie, die ganz wesentlich von den Emotionen des Anwenders lebt. Unmöglich, hier nur mit Vorstellungskraft zu arbeiten- wenngleich dieser Punkt auch hier nicht zu vernachlässigen ist. Ist der Fluch erfolgreich, werden also die Gefühle befriedigt, so entsteht hier zudem eine gar starke Euphorie, die die „Helle" Magie nicht hervorzubringen vermag. Der Anwendungsbereich dieser Magie ist stark limitiert (siehe Kapitel 5: Welche Gefühle befeuern einen Haushaltszauber? (S. 101-109)). Unsere Gefühle richten sich meist nicht etwa auf Unbelebtes, sondern projizieren sich auf ausschließlich lebendige Wesen._

_Hier offenbaren sich dem Betrachter in der Tat zwei Seiten derselben Medaille. Zum einen gibt es das, was ich hier umgangssprachlich als „Graue" Magie bezeichnen möchte, auf sog. „positiven" Gefühlen basierende Magie, die manchmal erlaubt ist, manchmal allerdings auch nicht (siehe Patronus-Zauber oder auch Liebes-Zauber). Zum anderen die Kehrseite, also das, was durch das Ministerium nunmehr komplett untersagt ist. Hass, Missgunst, Wut, Zorn, all diese negativen Gefühle in Zauber gefüllt und dort zu zerstörerischen Wirkungen gebracht. Die bekanntesten Flüche unserer Zeit basieren darauf, der furchtbare Cruciatus-Fluch und der nicht minder Schreckliche Todesfluch, dessen Formel zu nennen mir durch die Zensur verboten ist._

_Die Unterscheidung sollte also lauten: „Emotionsbedingte Magie" und „Nichtemotionsbedingte Magie", den genau darin liegt die große Differenz._

_Gleichwenn dieser Textabschnitt nun schon länger geriet als er ursprünglich sollte, kommen wir zum Abschluss dieses Urteils: Dunkel gleich Böse?_

_Mit anderen Worten: Kann man das neue Gesetz des Ministeriums vertreten?_

_Dunkle Magie ist Magie, die nahezu ausschließlich auf andere Personen bezogen ist. Halten wir es mit dem folgenden Grundsatz: Deine Freiheit endet grundsätzlich genau da, wo jene des anderen eingeschränkt wird. Und so, nach all diesen Seiten, welche ich in aller Objektivität zu halten versucht habe, und ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass der begnadete Minister unseres Ministeriums dieses Buch vernichten würde, wenn es seinem hochgeschätzten Urteil widerspräche: Das Verbot Dunkler Magie ist vernünftig._

_Wir können anlegen, welchen Wertmaßstab auch immer für vernünftig halten. Fakt ist: Diese Art von Magie ist ein Ventil auch unserer furchtbarsten, grausamsten Gefühle, und sie bezieht sich nahezu ausschließlich auf andere und dies großteils nicht eben in positiver Weise. Auf einen Heilspruch (- Episkey), welcher nicht ohne den Drang zur Hilfsbereitschaft gesprochen werden kann, kommen zehn andere Emotionsbedingte Zauber, die nicht ohne den Drang zur Verletzung funktionieren. Als ein Dunkler Zauberer der sehr ehrwürdigen Familie Black einst die Familie eines ehemaligen Freundes attackierte, hinterließ er den herbeistürmenden Auroren ein Chaos solcher Art, dass zwei von ihnen den Dienst verließen. Bilder gelangten nie an die Öffentlichkeit, aber ich habe sie gesehen, meine werten Leser. Und, wenn möglich, will ich so etwas nie wieder sehen müssen._

_Noch schlimmer als das, was die Dunkle Magie mit Menschen anstellen kann, sofern mit ausreichender Wut angewendet, ist das, was sie im Inneren der Anwender verursacht. Konfrontiert mit der Macht, jedes Gefühl zu befriedigen, wird jeder von ihnen, der nicht wirklich willensstark ist, mehr und mehr korrumpiert. _Mitgefühl stirbt mit der Euphorie des Bösen. Gewissen verschwindet mit wahrem Hass. Moral verlischt im Angesicht der Allmacht._ Diese wunderbaren Zeilen des brillanten Cleyn Sahyt sind längst nicht so bekannt, wie es dieser Dichter eigentlich verdient hätte._

_Also, um noch einmal kurzzufassen: Die Dunkle Magie verletzt, tötet, verstümmelt und hinterlässt Narben nicht nur auf den Körpern ihrer Opfer, sondern auch im Geist ihres Nutzers. Zumindest jener Teil, der hauptsächlich der Befriedigung niedrigster negativer Gefühle dient, ist derart verabscheuungswürdig, dass sich mir ernsthaft die Frage stellt, weshalb nicht schon früher etwas dagegen getan wurde. Selbstverständlich, auch ich habe diese Art von Magie bereits angewendet, auch ich bin nicht rein von Sünde. Es ist ein bequemer Weg und er fühlt sich, sofern man ihn begeht, unbeschreiblich _richtig _an. Zweifelsohne im Umgang mit mächtigen, skrupellosen Konkurrenten auch bisweilen nützlich._

_Aber letztlich doch zu grausam, um ernsthaft beibehalten zu werden._

An dieser Stelle wirkte die Abhandlung, als sei sie zu Ende, doch ein letztes Pergament hatte der Autor noch geschrieben. Bis hierher hatte der Autor auf Harry wie jemand gewirkt, der auf jeden Fall wusste, wovon er sprach. Das Gefühl, das Richtige zu tun, diese unbeschreibliche Euphorie, niemand, der es nicht erlebt hatte, würde das so besonders erwähnen und in diese Worte kleiden. Aber dennoch … war der Text wirklich vertrauenswürdig? Ein Gedanke formte sich plötzlich in Harrys Kopf. McGonagall hatte ihm etwas zugeschickt, aber es war trotz ihrer guten Ansprüche vollkommen klar, dass sie das Ganze nur von einer Warte aus betrachtete. Wie wäre es, wenn er der „Gegenseite", also zum Beispiel Voldemort die Abhandlung schickte, mit einer Bitte um Rückmeldung? Signora Phimesto wollte er ohnehin bereits nach dem genauen Grund für das Unterrichten von Dunkler Magie am Durmstrang-Institut fragen, zumindest nach dem Gespräch, welches er in den Ferien mit McGonagall gehabt hatte. Und was Voldemort anging … Harry würde sich einfach auf jenen von beiden verlassen, welcher mit den besseren Argumenten aufwarten konnte. In der Hoffnung, es wäre der Dunkle Lord, welcher ihm gute Argumente liefern könnte, weiterhin Dunkle Magie zu verwenden, machte er sich an den letzten Teil des Textes.

_Doch nicht ausschließlich. Ein Bombarda-Fluch etwa gehört streng betrachtet zur Dunklen Magie, wird aber immer effektiver sein als der Reduktor-Fluch, welcher der Hellen Magie zuzuschreiben ist. Unsere Emotionen sorgen nicht nur für eine gewissen Euphorie, sollte der Fluch gelingen, sie stärken ihn zugleich auch. Befeuert durch die Kraft des Geistes _und_ des Bauches, sind fast alle Flüche der Dunklen Magie tatsächlich wirkungsvoller als ihr weißmagisches Pendant. Wie schon in dem genannten Kapitel zum Mythos der Dunklen Magie als „stärkere Magie" erklärt, soll das nicht heißen, dass man sich ausschließlich auf Dunkle Magie verlassen sollte, denn in vielen Bereichen versagt sie völlig (- Zauberkunst). Aber Gefühle sind mächtig, oft mächtiger als der Kopf._

_Und das bringt mich zum abschließenden Punkt dieser Abhandlung, denn gleichwenn ich viele Seiten der Dunklen Magie verteufle, so muss dennoch an eine Wahrheit gedacht werden: Vieles, was das Ministerium jetzt so undifferenziert verboten hat, könnte in gewissen Situationen einem positiven Zwecke dienlich sein. Beispiele folgen:_

_Den maximierten Bombarda-Fluch zu verbieten, war ein nicht allzu intelligentes Unterfangen, ist man doch jetzt beispielsweise in Notsituationen nicht mehr in der Lage, altägyptische Tempelanlagen zu sprengen. Der Reduktor-Fluch erweist sich dort als unbrauchbar._

_Episkey ist auch für Laien ein relativ einfacher Heilzauber. Nur weil ein gewisser Wille zum Heilen- also, Merlin bewahre, eine Emotion- unabdingbar ist, kann man ihn nicht einfach für Leute, die kein Heiler-Diplom besitzen, verbieten. Es gibt ohnehin schon zu wenige Möglichkeiten, in Notsituationen schnell für Abhilfe zu sorgen._

_Expecto Patronum muss trotz der unweigerlich nach Benutzung eintretenden Euphorie augenblicklich zurück ins Lehrcurriculum! Es ist nach wie vor die einzig bekannte Verteidigung gegen Dementoren._

_Der Eingeweide-Ausweide-Fluch hat in einem Duell einen geradezu grausigen Effekt, besitzt aber __dennoch__ bis heute eine nicht zu unterschätzende medizinische Bedeutung. Selbstverständlich sollte er für Laien verboten werden, für gelernte Heiler allerdings sollte eine andere Regelung getroffen werden._

_Somit schließe ich diese Abhandlung in aller Kürze mit nur einem Satz ab: Das Verbot jener „Dunklen", oder besser, „Emotionsabhängigen" Magie ist ein ausgezeichneter, nachvollziehbarer Schritt, aber viel zu hastig und undifferenziert ausgeführt, da nicht jeder Fluch, der Emotionen zur Wirkung benötigt, zugleich auch wahrhaft böse ist- ganz im Gegensatz zu Flüchen, die tatsächlich von reinem Hass befeuert erst zur wahren Wirkungsweise gelangen._

_Arcan Aghtem_

Der Mann ließ wirklich kaum ein gutes Haar an jener Magie, die Harry so sehr liebte, und dennoch fiel es ihm ungeheuer schwer, ihm in einem seiner Punkte zu widersprechen. Er hoffte, allein um eine Rechtfertigung zu haben dafür, dass er diese Art von Magie dennoch anwandte, dass irgendjemand, ihm endlich einmal sagen würde, dass er Recht darin hatte, trotz allem nicht damit aufzuhören. Es musste doch Argumente _dafür_ geben!

Seufzend wandte er sich dem anderen Brief zu, jenem von Voldemort. Ganz wie üblich hatte der Brief keinerlei Formalitäten zu bieten, dafür aber sehr klare Anweisungen.

_Der Ausbruch des Krieges rückt mit jedem Tag näher, und auch, wenn unser Sieg in ebenso rasanter Geschwindigkeit wahrscheinlicher wird, so würdest du dennoch gut daran tun, dich an deine Aufträge zu erinnern. Eines Tages könnten diese zusätzlichen Todesser wichtig werden._

_Vorlost_

_PS: Versuche, ein wenig nachzuhorchen, durch welche Sicherheitsmaßnahmen Durmstrang geschützt ist. Dieses Schloss könnte eine wertvolle Errungenschaft werden._

_PPS: Solltest du auf eine wie auch immer geartete Weise Pettigrew begegnen, bring ihn um. Die Ratte hat es sich verdient._

Voldemort wollte Durmstrang erobern? Harry wusste nicht recht, was er davon halten sollte. Der Dunkle Lord, hier? Es behagte ihm nicht ganz, dass jemand wie Voldemort permanent in der Nähe von Kindern sein wollte- aber das Gelingen des Vorhabens war ohnehin extrem unwahrscheinlich. Ein Schloss unter Wasser anzugreifen, stellte selbst für Magier eine nicht zu unterschätzende Herausforderung dar, ganz egal, wie ausgezeichnet sie den Kopfblasenzauber beherrschten. Peters Verrat überraschte ihn ein wenig- der rattenartige Mann hatte nun wirklich nicht den Eindruck gemacht, das Zeug dazu zu haben. Um ehrlich zu sein, war er schon ein wenig traurig, dass Pettigrew höchstwahrscheinlich bald sterben würde- während seiner Zeit bei Voldemort hatte sich niemand besser um ihn gekümmert als der rattenartige Mann.

_Der Ausbruch des Krieges rückt mit jedem Tag näher_ … _das_ wiederum war ein Satz, der besondere Beachtung verdiente. Auch, wenn er eine Überprüfung bisher immer hatte vermeiden können, so war ihm doch ununterbrochen schmerzhaft bewusst, wie sehr er seine Aufgaben vernachlässigt hatte. Wenn eines Tages Voldemort kommen und seine leeren Hände sehen würde, konnte es gut sein, dass es ausgesprochen schwer wäre, ihn zu besänftigen. Harry beschloss, noch heute die Sache anzugehen. Aber erst gleich. Auf jeden Fall musste er vorher den Brief an Voldemort bezüglich seiner Fragen zum Thema Magie schreiben.

Dumbledore wandte sich rasch um, als es auf einmal an der Tür seines Büros klopfte. Gerade war er damit beschäftig, sein Pult ein achtes Mal zu umrunden und einmal mehr seinen Plan bezüglich Flowerrain durchzugehen. Glücklicherweise befand der sich weiterhin im Ministerium; Dumbledore konnte nur hoffen, dass Shacklebolt oder sonst irgendjemand, der dem alten Schulleiter dort nahestand, ihn noch ein Weilchen aufhielt. Zumindest ging er davon aus, dass die lange Abwesenheit des ehemaligen Hufflepuff dadurch begründet war, denn schließlich gab es wohl kaum eine Motivation für das Ministerium, Flowerrain besonders lange warten zu lassen.

„Herein", sagte er mit fester Stimme und blickte in das vertraute Gesicht von Professor McGonagall, die ihn ein wenig missmutig anschaute. Sie verzichtete auf eine Begrüßung. „Ich habe ihm den Brief geschickt, Albus. Mit einem ganz ausgezeichneten Text von Arcan Aghtem, wie ich hinzufügen möchte. Ich bin mir aber nicht ganz sicher, ob der Junge nicht doch irgendwie auf den Gedanken kommen wird- ihm dürfte doch klar sein, dass wir unsere Überzeugungen teilen."

Während einer ruhigen Minute bei einem der festlichen Banketts hatte Dumbledore seine Stellvertreterin befragt, ob sie eventuell irgendwelche Erkenntnisse bezüglich Harry gewonnen hätte in der Zeit, in der sie ihn betreuen durfte. Ihr Gespräch hinsichtlich Dunkler Magie war das erste gewesen, was ihr eingefallen war. Und der alte Schulleiter war augenblicklich auf die Idee gekommen, dass Minerva Harry auf dieser Grundlage einen Brief senden könnte, selbstverständlich mit einer überzeugenden externen Quelle. Natürlich, es war höchst unwahrscheinlich, dass dadurch ein kompletter Gesinnungswandel des Jungen zu erwirken war, aber immerhin besaß Dumbledore somit doch noch ein Mittel, Einfluss auf seine letztliche Entscheidung zu nehmen, nachdem Harry nach dem Fiasko im Sommer nahezu verloren schien.

Das Schöne bei Harry war, dass er noch nicht zu einem jener puren Sadisten geworden war, die das unkontrollierte Anwenden Dunkler Magie zu erzeugen pflegte, sondern noch immer versuchte, das zu tun, was ihm als richtig erschien. Wenn man ihn dazu bringen konnte, die Dunkle Magie als das furchtbare Monster zu sehen, was sie war, dann vielleicht, aber auch nur vielleicht, auch dazu, irgendwann gegen sie zu kämpfen. Bei all den unschönen Ereignissen in letzter Zeit war dieser mögliche Einfluss auf Harry und sein Respekt für eine Person, die so eindeutig nicht auf „seiner" Seite stand, doch besonders schön zu verbuchen.

„Nun, Minerva, aus deinen bisherigen Schilderungen hatte ich den Eindruck gewonnen, dass der Junge dich durchaus respektiert. Ich denke, er wird meine Person als viel zu unmoralisch empfinden, als dass er jemanden wie dich verdächtigen könnte, mit mir gemeinsame Sachen zu machen." „Wie, glaubst du, stehen die Chancen, Albus? Mir erschien er in dem Sommer doch schon sehr fasziniert von dieser abscheulichen Magie."

„Oh, das ist er, zweifelsohne. Aber ich bin aus mir selbst nicht ganz bekannten Gründen davon überzeugt, dass es da noch einen Trumpf geben muss, etwas, woran ich noch nicht gedacht habe. Es scheint einfach so untypisch für jemanden, der seine Freiheit zwangsläufig so sehr lieben muss wie Harry, dass er eine mehrjährige Unterdrückung wie die durch Voldemort einfach so verzeiht. Irgendetwas muss Tom getan haben-" Er wurde in seiner kurzen Rede unterbrochen durch eine alte, beleibte Schulleiterin, die einfach rief: „Der Spitzel kommt wieder!"

Dumbledore lächelte und blickte McGonagall mit funkelnden Augen an: „Nun, dann solltest du besser schnell dieses Büro verlassen. Nicht, dass der werte Mr. Flowerrain noch denkt, wir hätten hier ein konspiratives Treffen abgehalten."

Da Harry inzwischen erkannte, dass es keinen Sinn mehr hatte, die Versuche, andere auf seine Seite zu ziehen, weiter auf die lange Bank zu schieben, überlegte er verzweifelt, welche Person dafür eventuell infrage käme. Es müsste jemand sein, der zumindest andeutungsweise schon einmal etwas in der Richtung gesagt hatte. Ein Fiasko wie jenes mit German Koslow konnte er nun wirklich nicht ein weiteres Mal gebrauchen. Gerade, als er beginnen wollte, darüber nachzudenken, wer diese Kriterien wohl am besten erfüllte, kam das perfekte Opfer des Weges.

Rorak Tumbenov sah in etwa so drein wie die durchschnittliche Hausfrau, die in ihrem Haus eine Kakerlake entdeckt, als Harry ihm auf die Schulter tippte. Obwohl er kleiner war als Harry, schaffte er es problemlos, auf ihn herabzusehen. Unwillkürlich fragte sich Harry, ob dieser unfassbar arrogante Junge es wirklich wert war. Er hatte so seine Zweifel daran, dass diese Attitüde beim Dunklen Lord besonders großen Anklang finden würde. Pettigrew zumindest war immer mehr auf vier als auf zwei Gliedmaßen in dessen Richtung gekrochen.

„Was willst du, Potter?", zischte der Reinblüter. Harry beschloss, gleich Nägel mit Köpfen zu machen. „Nur eine Frage aus Interesse: Was hältst du von Schlammblütern und Muggeln?" Das war ausgesprochen direkt, aber in diesem Fall hatte Harry diesbezüglich nicht sonderlich viele Bedenken. Tumbenov hatte nie ein Geheimnis daraus gemacht, dass er sich aufgrund seiner Abstammung über so ziemlich jedem fühlte, der sich hier in dieser Schule befand- ob Lehrer oder Schüler, spielte da nicht einmal eine Rolle. Harry konnte sich kaum vorstellen, dass dies bei Muggeln oder Schlammblütern anders sein könnte. Bei Juan wäre er vermutlich anders vorgegangen, allein schon aus dem Grund, dass dieser gleich in der ersten Nacht nicht den Eindruck gemacht hatte, als sei er mit seiner Sichtweise einverstanden.

Tumbenov verzog auch augenblicklich wie auf Knopfdruck das Gesicht zu einem verächtlichen Lächeln. „Was glaubst du wohl, du dreckiges Halbblut? Sieh mal, ich habe da einen anschaulichen Vergleich: Hier oben"- er hielt seine Hand, so hoch er nur konnte-„befindet sich meine Familie, ein bisschen darunter folgen dann die gewöhnlichen Reinblüter. Hier unten"- er zeigte auf den Boden und schaffte es selbst noch beim Bücken, größer auszusehen als Harry- „sind Halbblüter so wie du. _Schlammblüter_ befinden sich im Stockwerk unter uns auf dem Boden. Und die dreckigen, menschenähnlichen Viecher, die wir so nett _Muggel _nennen, sind da gar nicht drauf. _Die_ gehören ohne Ausnahme von diesem Planeten gewischt. Aber ich dachte eigentlich auch, das in der ganzen Zeit, in der ich hier bin, ein wenig deutlich gemacht zu haben. Wieso fragst du denn? Hast du damit ein Problem, Potter?"

Harry juckte es in den Fingern, allein aufgrund der Position, die er in dieser Hierarchie angeblich haben sollte, dem Jungen mit voller Wucht in die hoch erhobene Nase zu schlagen, doch er beherrschte sich. Das war an dieser Stelle nicht der Gegenstand des Gespräches, auch, wenn die Weltsicht von Tumbenov mit einem kleinen Zaubererduell problemlos korrigiert werden könnte. Nachdem nun aber schon die erste Frage- nun, man musste es wohl als Erfolg werten- so übereinstimmend beantwortet worden war, beschloss er, gleich aufs Ganze zu gehen.

„Also würdest du den Sichtweisen des Dunklen Lords zustimmen", stellte Harry fest. Tumbenov starrte etwas erstaunt auf ihn herab. „Welches Dunklen Lords? Wir haben momentan keinen Dunklen Lord; Grindelwald war vor über 50 Jahren", wies er ihn für seine Verhältnisse sogar überaus höflich hin. „Lord Voldemort", antwortete Harry etwas verständnislos; sicher musste der Junge vor ihm den doch kennen? Tatsächlich schien sich die ratlose Miene vor ihm etwas aufzuklaren, aber längst nicht genug. „Habe ich irgendwann mal von meinen Eltern gehört- wer war das gleich?" „Ein Dunkler Lord, der versucht hat, die Muggel in England zu versklaven und die alten Reinblüterfamilien wieder als Regenten einzusetzen." Tumbenov wandte sich desinteressiert ab. „England! Toll. Und was habe ich damit zu tun? Jetzt geh mir aus dem Weg. Man sollte eben seine Zeit nicht mit Halbblütern verschwenden, die besitzen offenbar auch nur die Hälfte ihres Gehirns …"

Harry kochte innerlich, zwang sich aber, ruhig zu bleiben. „Glaubst du, wenn der Dunkle Lord sein Ziel erreicht hätte, hätte er sich damit zufrieden gegeben? Glaubst du, das wäre alles gewesen? Nein. Und jetzt, wo er allmählich zurückkehrt, sollte deine Familie sich durchaus fragen, auf wessen Seite sie steht. Er wird nämlich nicht in England _bleiben._" Tumbenov starrte ihn ausdruckslos an, auch wenn Harry sich ganz sicher war, bei den Worten „jetzt, wo er allmählich zurückkehrt" eine gewisse Reaktion mitbekommen zu haben. Die Antwort war jedoch eines Reinblütersprösslings aller Ehren wert: „Ich werde mit meine Vater darüber reden. Du bist zwar nur ein Halbblüter, aber vielleicht ist ja dieser … Dunkle Lord … einen Blick wert. Seine Ansichten zumindest scheinen halbwegs akzeptabel." Und ohne Harry noch einmal anzusehen, rauschte er davon. „Wenn der tatsächlich zu uns kommt, sorge ich persönlich dafür, dass ihm beim ersten Einsatz ein Unfall passiert", presste Harry zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Diese unfassbare Arroganz war ja überhaupt nicht zu ertragen! Wenn man nach der Narbe auf seiner linken Wange urteilte, war sie auch schon einmal passend honoriert worden, aber ganz offensichtlich hatte das nichts gebracht. Schade eigentlich.

Harry war so in Gedanken versunken, dass er gar nicht bemerkte, wie ihm seit seinem kurzen Gespräch schon jemand folgte. Erst, als er auf einmal von der Seite angesprochen wurde, erwachte er ein wenig aus seiner Gedankenversunkenheit. Dunkle Augen starrten ihn an, sein Gegenüber war ein wenig braun gebrannt und besaß schwarzes, lockiges Haar. Juan. „Was genau habe ich da eben mitgehört?", wollte der Spanier mit weit aufgerissenen Augen wissen.


	58. Wegweisende Gespräche

Wegweisende Gespräche

Ein an den Rändern leicht verkohlter Brief erschien in einer Stichflamme direkt vor Kingsley Shacklebolt. Er war sehr kurz gefasst und dennoch war der Verfasser vom ersten Satz an vollkommen klar erkennbar.

_Einen wunderschönen guten Mittag, Kingsley,_

_ich weiß, welches Risiko du damit eingehen wirst, habe aber diesbezüglich keine größere Wahl, zumindest nicht im Moment. Um es kurz zu halten, es wäre ein erstaunlich dankenswerter Zufall, wenn die Fluchbrecher des Ministeriums in den nächsten fünf Stunden beschäftigt sind. Ein Aufspür-, Reduktor- und ein Schildzauber arbeiten übrigens überraschend gut zusammen, sind aber relativ schwer durchbrechen, wenn sie als energiereiche Kombination auftreten._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

Kingsley wusste nicht, welchen Grund Dumbledore hatte für diesen plötzlichen ausdrücklichen Wunsch, ein wenig Chaos im Ministerium zu stiften, aber er verspürte durchaus den Wunsch, Fudge in die Suppe zu spucken, seit er wegen ihm mehrere Wochen in einer Zelle verbracht hatte.

Dumbledore lächelte den Auroren fröhlich an, kaum dass dieser die Tür aufgemacht hatte. Flowerrain schaute ihm einigermaßen verwundert ins Gesicht; denn auch wenn Dumbledore sich bisher selbstverständlich nie unzivilisiert verhalten hatte, so waren seine funkelnden Augen doch eher für andere als ihn bestimmt gewesen. „Ah, Mr. Flowerrain, ich habe ganz hervorragende Nachrichten für Sie. Sie haben in wenigen Minuten die Möglichkeit, mich hautnah dabei zu beobachten, wie ich das Ministerium hintergehe und versuche, meine eigene, persönliche Armee aufzubauen, um den Minister zu entmachten. Möchten Sie die Chance nutzen und mich begleiten?"

Flowerrain schaute ihn mit großen Augen an und bekam kein Wort heraus. Dumbledores Lächeln wurde breiter, man konnte ihm ansehen, dass ihm diese Überrumpelungstaktik ein ganz unglaubliches Vergnügen bereitete. „Wollen wir dann?", munterte der alte Schulleiter den Auroren auf, der das Gefühl nicht loswurde, hier gerade auf hinterlistige Weise hochgenommen zu werden. Dennoch trat er ein wenig konsterniert zu Dumbledore, der sich bereits vor dem Kamin aufgebaut hatte. Mit einem gerufenen „Ministerium, Aurorenzentrale!", trat der Schulleiter in die grün lodernden Flammen und verschwand. Notgedrungen folgte Flowerrain ihm, auch wenn er auf eine erneute Begegnung mit Kingsley Shacklebolt nun wirklich verzichten konnte. Als er jedoch aus dem Feuer trat, bemerkte er mit einiger Erleichterung die Abwesenheit von seinem Kollegen. Stattdessen war nur eine einzige Person anwesend: Rufus Scrimgeour. Der schien ähnlich überrascht zu sein wie Flowerrain vorhin, als er den alten Mann in der Aurorenzentrale erblickte.

„Prof- ähm, Mr. Dumbledore?", fragte Scrimgeour. „Sie dürfen mich ruhig „Professor" nennen", lächelte dieser. „Immerhin bin ich der Meinung, mir den Titel in über 80 Jahren Professorenschaft redlich verdient zu haben. Allerdings stelle ich das selbstverständlich jedem frei." Flowerrain dachte bei sich, dass Dumbledore gerade außerordentlich viel Spaß daran haben musste, die Leute zu überrumpeln, anders war das spitzbübische Funkeln in seinen Augen nicht zu erklären. Scrimgeour sah den Schulleiter einen Moment lang ein wenig perplex an, fing sich aber sehr schnell wieder: „Gut, _Professor_ Dumbledore. Was suchen Sie in der Aurorenzentrale?"

„Die junge Ms. Tonks, um genau zu sein. Mir wurde mitgeteilt, dass sie aufgrund ihrer unvergleichlichen Fähigkeiten sicherlich einmal eine ausgezeichnete Aurorin werden würde- was ich, nach Ansicht ihrer Ergebnisse im Fach Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, mit Freuden unterschreibe. Deshalb wollte ich einmal ein wenig mit ihr über ihre Zukunft im Ministerium plaudern. Mir liegt jeder Schüler von Hogwarts am Herzen, ganz egal, ob er einmal dort war oder die Schule gerade jetzt besucht." Scrimgeour nickte, wenn auch etwas zögerlich, denn bisher war Dumbledore doch recht selten innerhalb der Aurorenzentrale erschienen und hatte sich nach bestimmten Auszubildenden erkundigt. „Sie müsste sich gerade in unserem Trainingsraum befinden. Irgendwie hat sie es geschafft, unseren Dummy zu zerlegen, ohne mit ihm im Duell gewesen zu sein- nun ja, ist ja auch egal. Ich hole sie, einen Moment bitte."

Flowerrain sah Dumbledore etwas schräg von der Seite aus an. „Was wollen Sie denn von Ms. Tonks?", fragte er in der Hoffnung, dass sein Gegenüber sein bisheriges schalkhaftes Verhalten zugunsten einer ernsthaften Erklärung vorerst ablegen würde. Offenbar war das auch tatsächlich der Fall, denn die Erwiderung Dumbledores hörte sich durchaus wahrheitsgetreu an. „Nun, Mr. Flowerrain, mir wurde von einem Ihrer Kollegen- sicherlich kennen Sie ihn- der Hinweis gegeben, dass Ms. Tonks im Gegensatz zu sehr vielen anderen Mitarbeitern hier im Ministerium dazu in der Lage ist, für sich selbst zu denken- beziehen Sie das bitte nicht auf sich. Naturgemäß bin ich an solchen Leuten immer außerordentlich interessiert, denn es gibt immer weniger von ihnen. Davon abgesehen- und das mag man eventuell sogar noch als einen etwas wichtigeren Grund bezeichnen- habe ich, um ehrlich zu sein, genug von dieser nicht nur für mich untragbaren Situation. Ich möchte dafür sorgen, dass Sie nicht mehr die Notwendigkeit sehen, mir überall hin zu folgen und dabei sogar Ihr eigenes Privatleben abzugeben und ich möchte, dass der Minister endlich nicht mehr gegen jemanden kämpft, den zu bekämpfen er nicht einmal einen wirklich tragfähigen Grund besitzt."

Flowerrain war mehr als skeptisch. „Und das wollen Sie allein durch ein Gespräch mit einer Aurorenanwärterin erreichen? Ich lasse mich ganz bestimmt nicht von Ihnen täuschen, _Mr. _Dumbledore." Dumbledore sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Brauen an: „Und ich möchte Sie ganz gewiss nicht täuschen, Mr. Flowerrain. Auch wenn der Minister es zu denken scheint: Ich fühle mich dem Ministerium gegenüber keineswegs feindlich eingestellt. Davon abgesehen werden wir nach dem Gespräch mit Ms. Tonks noch, sofern wir ihn denn finden, Mr. Malfoy und schließlich meinem Denkarium einen kleinen Besuch abstatten. Ich denke, dass danach vieles klarer werden wird."

Flowerrain antwortete nicht darauf, sondern nickte nur kurz. Danach war es eine Weile vollkommen still in dem Aufenthaltsraum. Nur das Ticken der Standuhr neben dem Sofa, auf dem der Schulleiter Platz genommen hatte, sorgte für ein wenig Geräuschkulisse. Glücklicherweise dauerte dieser Zustand nicht allzu lang an, denn Nymphadora Tonks betrat den Raum, mit seriös zitronengelb gefärbten Haaren und ohne Scrimgeour, der anscheinend beschlossen hatte, dass ihn dieses Gespräch nicht interessierte. „Guten Tag, Professor Dumbledore", sagte die leicht abgekämpft aussehende Tonks. Selbst ihre Metamorphmagus-Fähigkeiten konnten die Folgen des intensiven Trainings nicht verschleiern.

„Ah, Ms. Tonks. Einen wunderschönen guten Mittag erst einmal. Setzen Sie sich doch!" Dumbledore deutete auf den Platz zu seiner Linken, zu seiner Rechten saß Flowerrain und wusste offenbar nicht, wo er hinschauen sollte. „Ich muss zugeben, ich finde Gespräche, in denen man andere nur mit ihren Familiennamen adressiert, immer unnötig unpersönlich. Würde es Sie stören, wenn ich Ihren Vornamen verwende?" Tonks blitzte ihn an: „Ja, das _würde_ mich stören. Nennen Sie mich bitte einfach Tonks – ich hasse meinen Vornamen!" Dumbledore blinzelte kurz, fing sich aber schnell wieder: „Nun, in Ordnung, ähm, Tonks. Aber kommen wir zum Grund meines Erscheinens; ich will Sie ja nicht allzu lang von Ihrer Ausbildung fernhalten. Ihr Werdegang als Auror erfüllt mich naturgemäß mit besonderer Freude und auch mit besonderem Interesse. Nur wenige wählen einen so schwierigen und zugleich gefährlichen Beruf."

Tonks wusste ganz offensichtlich nicht, wie sie sich verhalten sollte. Immer wieder wechselten Ihre Blicke zwischen dem scheinbar sehr schweigsamen, relativ jungen Auroren und dem Schulleiter hin und her und es war vollkommen offensichtlich, dass ihr die Situation ein wenig suspekt erschien. Auf das Auftreten Dumbledores konnte sie sich absolut keinen Reim machen- und es war ihr völlig klar, dass er den wahren Grund dafür auch bisher noch nicht genannt hatte. „Ähm … schön …", äußerte sie, deutlich unsicherer geworden.

Dumbledore zwinkerte ihr zu und seine Augen funkelten: „Nun denn, wenn ich fragen dürfte, weshalb haben Sie sich denn für diesen Beruf entschieden?" Das war auch die erste Frage im Einstellungstest des Ministeriums gewesen. Immerhin betraten sie nun Terrain, welches Tonks bekannt war. Wer diese Frage nicht wie aus der Pistole geschossen beantworten konnte, der durfte gleich wieder gehen. „Ich weiß nicht, ob Sie meine Mutter kennen, Professor Dumbledore …" Der nickte einfach nur und bedeutete ihr weiterzusprechen. „Na ja, sie war eigentlich immer sehr gesprächig und hat viel von ihrer Kindheit erzählt. Und was diese Blacks alles getan haben … wissen Sie, ich wollte jemand sein, der solche Dinge verhindert. Kinder zwingen, die eigenen antiquierten Ansichten zu akzeptieren. Andere Menschen attackieren, die sich nicht wehren können. Ich meine, mein Vater ist auch muggelstämmig und ich weiß noch, dass wir einmal unser Haus verlassen mussten und alles, was darin war, um den Todessern zu entkommen, als ich klein war. Ich wollte … nein, ich will immer noch den Leuten helfen, denen so etwas passiert. Damit sie nicht als kleines Kind da stehen und wirklich gar nichts mehr haben. Und deshalb bin ich Aurorin geworden, verstehen Sie?"

„Oh, das verstehe ich in der Tat. Aber, verzeihen Sie, dass ich dies einwende: Im Moment dürften sich die Aufgaben der Auroren doch eher auf Kleinigkeiten beschränken? Immerhin ist ja keine besonders große neue Bedrohung im Verzug?" Flowerrain schoss ihm einen äußerst irritierten Blick zu und auch Tonks guckte ziemlich überrascht. War es nicht Dumbledore, der immer behauptet hatte, der Dunkle Lord sei zurück?

„Na ja", sagte Tonks und ihre Blicke huschten erneut zweifelnd von Flowerrain zu Dumbledore. Der ehemalige Hufflepuff hatte sich unter seinen Kollegen mit seinem Verrat an Kingsley Shacklebolt keinen besonders guten Stand eingehandelt. Tonks Misstrauen war nahezu greifbar. „Sprechen Sie ruhig so frei, wie Sie können", ermutigte Dumbledore sie ernst. „Ich kann Ihnen versichern, wenn jemand für unser Gespräch belangt wird, werde das höchstwahrscheinlich ich sein. Aber selbst das halte ich für ausgesprochen unwahrscheinlich, vielmehr gehe ich davon aus, in ein paar Stunden meine Rehabilitation in den Händen zu halten. Aber nennen Sie das ruhig den blinden Optimismus eines alten Narren; fahren Sie fort."

Tonks schien tatsächlich durch diese Worte ermutigt, denn sie sprach weiter: „Also, eins gleich am Anfang: Ich war nicht bei dieser ermordeten Frau, wirklich nicht. Ich bin für Tatorte nicht so gut geeignet. Bei einer Übung bin ich mal auf einer Blutlache ausgerutscht und habe die Leiche eine Treppe hinuntergestoßen- ist ja auch egal. Aber auf jeden Fall, was ich da gehört habe, das klang schon ziemlich ernst. Und ich denke, dass nicht einfach so ein kleiner Straßenräuber auf die Idee kommt, so etwas zu tun, auch wenn Mr. Fudge das sagt. Ich glaube jetzt nicht, dass Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer wieder da ist oder so", fügte sie hastig mit einem Blick auf Flowerrain hinzu, „aber irgendetwas ist da im Argen."

Dumbledore nickte zufrieden. „Um ehrlich zu sein, Tonks: Darauf hatte ich gehofft. Ich denke ebenfalls, dass eventuell die Meinung des werten Herr Ministers mehr aus Angst denn aus rationaler Überlegung erstanden sein könnte. Genau genommen bin ich mir in dieser Sache sogar ausgesprochen sicher." Tonks sah ihn nur an. „Und deshalb bin ich … auf der Suche. Nach Leuten, die in dieser Sache eine ähnliche Meinung haben wie ich, die der Meinung sind, dass man hinsichtlich dieser neuen Bedrohungen Nachforschungen anstellen muss. Denn, und das geht vor allem an Sie", sagte Dumbledore zu Flowerrain gerannt, der mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und dem Gesichtsausdruck nach mit noch gespitzteren Ohren Dumbledores Worten lauschte, „es gibt Hinweise, die für jedermann sichtbar und eigentlich auch eindeutig sind. Eine Taktik wie jene, die der Minister momentan als angebracht empfindet, kann unmöglich die Richtige sein. Selbst unter der festen Annahme, dass da niemand ist, würde ich doch zumindest versuchen, ein paar Nachforschungen anzustellen, um auch ganz sicher zu gehen, um eben nicht meine persönliche Angst auf dem Rücken der Bevölkerung zu stillen.

Aber das", und hierbei schenkte er Flowerrain ein großväterliches Lächeln, „sind selbstverständlich nur meine eigenen bescheidenen Ansichten und die sollten hier nicht stören. Aber, Tonks, falls Sie Interesse daran haben, ein wenig mehr für den Widerstand zu tun als das Ministerium dies momentan versucht, haben Sie keine Scheu, mich in meinem Büro aufzusuchen. Dort bin ich jederzeit erreichbar." Tonks machte Anstalten, etwas zu erwidern, doch Dumbledore ließ sie nicht. Während Rufus Scrimgeour erneut die Zentrale betrat, diesmal mit ausgesprochen missmutigem Gesicht, sprach er weiter: „Ich würde wirklich ausgesprochen gern noch mit Ihnen plaudern, aber ich fürchte, ich muss zunächst versuchen, das Ministerium doch noch von seinem Irrtum zu überzeugen. Mr. Flowerrain- bevor Sie dieses Gespräch jetzt dem Minister melden, würde ich Sie bitten, mich zunächst zu Mr. Malfoy zu begleiten und dann noch eine kleine Erinnerung meinerseits mit mir zusammen anzusehen."

Flowerrain blickte wenig begeistert drein, doch es war unübersehbar, dass er doch ein wenig zu neugierig war, um diese Chance auf einen Einblick in Dumbledores Gedanken ungenutzt verstreichen zu lassen. Zudem hatte er keinen wirklichen Beweis für eine Privatarmee gegen das Ministerium mitbekommen, nur einen dafür, dass Dumbledore tatsächlich Leute von seinen Ansichten zu überzeugen versuchte. Das allerdings reichte nicht für eine Festnahme. So verabschiedeten sich beide noch kurz und gingen dann aus dem Büro (Dumbledore pfiff vergnügt vor sich hin), eine Nymphadora Tonks zurücklassend, die das soeben Geschehene erst verarbeiten musste.

Florian Flowerrain bemerkte nie, wie Dumbledore sich ein letztes Mal umdrehte und Rufus Scrimgeour etwas erzählte. Kaum war die Konversation zwischen Schulleiter und Aurorenanwärterin beendet, hatte der Leiter der Abteilung ein Gespräch mit Tonks begonnen, welches sich hauptsächlich um Ministeriumstoiletten drehte, die mit einiger Penetranz hochrangigen Ministeriumsbeamten hinterherjagten und einfach nicht zu stoppen waren. Was immer Dumbledore gesagt hatte, Scrimgeour schüttelte lediglich irgendwo zwischen Besorgnis, Bedauern und Unwillen den Kopf.

Juan zerrte Harry praktisch in den gemeinsamen Schlafsaal des zweiten Jahrgangs, wo sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt niemand aufhielt. Einzig German Koslow drehte sich gerade schlafend in seinem Bett, welches leidvoll aufstöhnte. Abgesehen davon war im stetigen Dämmerlicht des Saales nichts anderes zu sehen als ein paar unbewegliche Vorhänge. Der Spanier bemerkte plötzlich, dass er an dem Ort angekommen war, zu dem er wohl auch gehen wollte, denn er blieb ein wenig überrascht stehen und sah erst Harry an, blickte jedoch schnell wieder von ihm weg und durchquerte mit den Augen den Raum. Es war ganz offensichtlich, dass er nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte, was er nun sagen sollte.

„Warum hast du mich jetzt dort weggezerrt?", fragte Harry nach ein wenig Pause, der selbst noch immer unter dem Schock der Entdeckung stand. Schon seit dem ersten Tag hatte er gewusst, dass seine Sichtweisen nicht im Geringsten mit denen Juans übereinstimmten und immer gehofft, einem Gespräch darüber aus dem Weg gehen zu können. Jenes aus der ersten Nacht in Durmstrang hatte ihm bereits gereicht. Warum, verflucht, war er dermaßen unvorsichtig an die Sache herangegangen? Konnte er denn nicht ein einziges Mal ein wenig überlegen, bevor seine eigenen Handlungen ihn einmal mehr überrumpelten? Andererseits, ansonsten hätte er diese Aufgabe wieder auf unbestimmte Zeit herausgeschoben.

Juan drehte sich wieder zu Harry, sah aber leicht an ihm vorbei: „Ich … ich weiß es nicht genau. Ich … hast du wirklich Kontakt mit Lord Voldemort? Du?!" Harry wusste, dass es nun absolut keinen Zweck mehr hatte, das zu leugnen. „Ja." Juan sagte nichts. „Ich habe ihn … kennengelernt vor mehr als 4 Jahren." Noch immer war Juan absolut still. Harry wusste nicht, was er sonst noch sagen sollte; er blieb einfach dort stehen und wartete auf die- wahrscheinlich unmittelbar bevorstehende- Explosion. Doch der Spanier blieb komplett ruhig.

„Du stehst also auf seiner Seite." Es war keine Frage. „Ja." „Warum?" Noch immer behielt Juan seine unglaubliche Ruhe bei, doch wenn man es recht bedachte, so hatte er sich noch nie wirklich aufgeregt. Hitzig diskutiert, auf jeden Fall, doch niemals war er wirklich richtig wütend geworden oder hatte komplett die Kontrolle verloren. Dennoch. Diese stetige Gelassenheit beunruhigte Harry aus irgendwelchen Gründen noch mehr, als es ein lautes Schreien getan hätte.

Auch diese Frage war schwierig - eine Menge von Gründen stürmte auf Harry ein, doch der Eine, der sich ihm zuerst aufdrängte, erschien ihm auf keinen Fall für Juan geeignet. Schließlich entschied er sich für die diplomatischste Antwort, die ihm einfiel: „Ich denke", sagte er zögerlich, „dass er mit seinen Ansichten Recht hat." Juan hatte das Mienenspiel auf seinem Gesicht genau beobachtet. Der Spanier war selbst überrascht, wie ruhig er sich fühlte. Seine Eltern hatten ihm öfter von der Panik erzählt, die zu Voldemorts Zeiten in Spanien geherrscht hatte, dass er eventuell auch die Britannien umgebenden Länder angreifen könnte, wenn er erst einmal mit England fertig sei. Nach Russland war diese Furcht aufgrund der größeren Entfernung niemals durchgedrungen- daher wusste auch keines der Kinder Genaueres über diesen Dunklen Lord, ganz im Gegensatz zu Grindelwald- aber in Spanien war die Furcht beinahe greifbar gewesen.

Und nun stand er unverhofft vor einem Anhänger dieser absolut grässlichen Kreatur. Jemand, der, wie er wusste, zu allem möglichen fähig war (sogar gemordet hatte er schon!). Er hatte sein größtes, schrecklichstes Geheimnis entdeckt, und dennoch fühlte er sich komplett ruhig. Diese Ruhe war nicht dem Schock zuzuschreiben. Es war, als hätte er es schon gewusst. Und eigentlich war dem ja auch so gewesen, zumindest eine Ahnung hatte immer in seinem Hinterkopf gelauert. Diese seltsame sehr frühe Begabung und Faszination für die Dunklen Künste. Der reuelose Einsatz Dunkler Magie in „Weitere Magiearten". Und vor allem dieser seltsame Bekannte „Vorlost", dessen Nachnamen Harry niemals erwähnt hatte.

Und jetzt, wo er es wirklich und endgültig wusste, fühlte es sich an, als wüsste er ebenso genau, dass Harry ihm nichts tun würde. Zu lange kannten sie einander, zu viel hatten sie in der Zeit erlebt. Egal, für was Harry kämpfte, Juan glaubte nicht wirklich, dass er ihn dafür töten würde. Daher war er jetzt in der Lage, so ruhig die Frage zu stellen, die ihn wirklich interessierte: Warum kämpfte Harry für diese furchtbare Person? Was hatte ihn dazu gebracht? Bei allem, was er über Voldemort gehört hatte, konnte es eigentlich keinen logisch erklärbaren Grund dafür geben. Und nun erzählte ihm Harry, dass Voldemort mit seinen Ansichten angeblich Recht hätte. Gerade nach dem Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen, den Juan vorher gesehen hatte, war das unmöglich die volle Wahrheit. Es musste doch noch etwas geben, was einen ansonsten eigentlich vernünftig wirkenden Menschen wie Harry dazu brachte, fest von Voldemort überzeugte! Ansonsten hätte er sich eindeutig den falschen Freund ausgesucht. Er konnte sich doch unmöglich so sehr in Harry getäuscht haben! Irgendwie musste er ihn dazu bringen, die volle Wahrheit auszusprechen.

„Du glaubst also an eine Philosophie, nach der du unendlich viel weniger wert bist als jeder mit reinblütigen Vorfahren?" In anderer Form hatte er ihm das schon einmal gesagt, vor etwas mehr als einem Jahr. Er wusste auch noch, was damals von Harry als Antwort gekommen war. Und tatsächlich! Etwas Ähnliches kam auch jetzt wieder: „Ich glaube an eine Philosophie, nach der jeder _Muggel_ unendlich viel weniger wert ist als jeder Zauberer."

Damals war Juan verunsichert gewesen, angesichts dessen, dass Harry gleich zwei Beispiele aufweisen konnte, in denen Muggel sich furchtbar verhalten hatten. Doch letztlich war jeder Muggelgeborene von Muggeln aufgezogen worden und soweit er hörte, hatten die meisten sogar ein besseres Verhältnis zu ihren Eltern als Reinblüter wie er. Ganz besonders solche Reinblüter wie er. Und es waren 6 Milliarden. Nicht zwei. Nicht fünfzig. Es waren mehr, als sich ein Mensch überhaupt vorstellen konnte. „Du denkst also, dass jeder Muggel- ja, was genau denn? Vernichtet werden sollte? Weil er ein Muggel ist?" Harry sagte nichts und das nahm Juan als Anlass weiterzusprechen. „Es gibt fast 6 Milliarden Muggel da draußen. Glaubst du wirklich, dass die alle wertloser sind als, nehmen wir mal ein Beispiel, José Hanjour? Nur weil sie keine Magie beherrschen?"

Zunächst wollte Harry zustimmen, doch dann stoppte ein blitzartiger Gedanke, von dem er sich wirklich wunderte, warum er ihn nie zuvor gehabt hatte, diese Handlung. Konnte man wirklich 6 Milliarden Menschen einfach so dafür verurteilen, dass sie keine Magie bewirken konnten? Er kannte nur wenige von ihnen, so verschwindend wenige, dass er sich diese Zahl im Vergleich unmöglich vorstellen konnte. Außerdem war sein Hass auf Muggel, den er wohl auf ewig behalten würde, zwar ein Argument für seine klare Aussprache für Voldemort, aber nicht wirklich der wahre Grund.

„Nein, ich … nicht wirklich." Danach kam nichts. Nun sah Juan ihn zum ersten Mal direkt in die Augen. In seinem Blick konnte Harry Überraschung und Enttäuschung ablesen, und als er sprach, wirkte seine Stimme zugleich ruhig und sonor und dennoch ziemlich geschockt.

„Du bist für ihn wegen der Dunklen Magie, stimmt´s? Niemand sonst würde dir erlauben, sie in dem Maße zu nutzen. Und du kannst einfach nicht ohne, habe ich Recht? Keiner außer dir hat damals die sterbende Maus so begeistert angestarrt." Harry überlegte, ob er das bejahen sollte. Es war in der Tat ein Teil der Wahrheit. Aber er konnte nicht. Er wusste, wenn er Juan gegenüber der Behauptung zustimmte, dass er einfach nur für Voldemort war, weil er seinen sadistischen Tendenzen frönen wollte, käme das einer Beendigung ihrer Freundschaft gleich. Juan war in diesem Punkt viel zu beeinflusst von den Ansichten seiner Familie. Und wenn Harry ehrlich war, gab es für die Anwendung Dunkler Magie tatsächlich kein anderes Argument als dass ihm das Gefühl der Macht gefiel, wenn sich vor ihm ein Lebewesen unter Qualen enthäutete.

„Nein, das ist nicht der Grund!", protestierte er deshalb. „Kennst du noch Albus Dumbledore? Der, der mich hat überwachen lassen? Zu dem ich in jeden Ferien gehen muss? Ich hasse ihn. Er hat mich bei diesen Muggeln abgesetzt, die mich behandelt haben, als wäre _ich_ der Abschaum! Nur, um mich zu dem Menschen machen zu können, den er haben wollte! Glaubst du, dass ich für ihn kämpfen will? Wirklich? Und genau den Gefallen würde ich ihm tun, wenn ich von Voldemort weggehen würde."

„Das heißt, du kämpfst für etwas, an das du nicht wirklich glaubst, nur weil du _eine_ Person, die gegen Voldemort etwas macht, nicht leiden kannst?" „Ja, verdammt!", fluchte Harry, den diese unerträgliche Ruhe beinahe wahnsinnig machte. Warum konnte Juan nicht einfach von dem Thema ablassen und ihn nicht weiter und weiter verunsichern? „Wieso sollte ich für jemanden kämpfen, der mit solchen Methoden arbeitet?! Da kann das Andere ja nur besser sein!"

„Die Todesser haben Tausende von Menschen gezielt gejagt, gefoltert und ermordet. Glaubst du wirklich, dass sie die gerechtere von den beiden Seiten sind?" Harry verlor damit auch den letzten rationalen Grund, der ihm eingefallen war. Und das machte ihn rasend: „Nein! Ich glaube es nicht! Bist du jetzt zufrieden?! Ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich glauben soll! Ich werde niemals für Dumbledore kämpfen, ok?! Und ich kann auch nicht neutral sein, weil dauernd entweder Dumbledore oder Voldemort auf mich einreden und mich auf ihrer Seite haben wollen! Und jetzt hör endlich auf, mir die ganze Zeit zu erzählen, dass meine Entscheidung falsch ist!" Wutschnaubend stürmte Harry aus dem Schlafsaal, einen verdatterten Juan zurücklassend.

_Juan _war doch derjenige mit der schrecklichen Erkenntnis gewesen, wenn überhaupt hätte _er_ jedes Recht gehabt, aus dem Schlafsaal zu stürmen, nicht Harry. Dieses Thema schien den Engländer schon seit Längerem zu beschäftigen und Juan hatte nicht das Gefühl, als sei er wirklich mit seiner Entscheidung glücklich. Er beschloss, das Thema zunächst ruhen zu lassen- so angreifbar, wie Harry es eben gezeigt hatte, fühlte er sich auch immer, wenn seine Eltern ihn auf seine Verfehlungen und Schwächen hinwiesen. Es war ein furchtbares Gefühl.

Gerade, als auch er den Schlafsaal verlassen wollte, wurde er von einer Aussage aus dem zweiten Bett von links hinten gestört: „Was war denn auf einmal mit Harry los?", fragte German Koslow. „Nichts", sagte Juan und hoffte, dass Koslow nicht allzu viel mitbekommen hatte. „Und was war das mit diesem Voldemort? Wer ist denn das schon wieder?" Oh nein. Jetzt hatte er keine Wahl, als ein paar Erklärungen abzuliefern. Obwohl, es war immer noch German Koslow … der Junge war dämlich genug, um ihm auch die meisten anderen Erklärungen abzukaufen und so seltsam Harrys Entscheidung und seine Wut ihm auch vorkamen, er wollte ihn dennoch nicht verraten. Nicht so wie im letzten Schuljahr.

„Das ist ein … Bekannter von Harry. Ich kenne ihn auch nicht genauer, aber der hat ein paar etwas komische Ansichten. Darüber haben wir uns ein bisschen gestritten." Juan konnte es selbst nicht glauben, als der fette Junge sich damit zufrieden gab, drei Brote aus seinem Umhang zauberte, die er wohl beim Frühstück heimlich eingesteckt hatte und friedlich daran zu knabbern begann. Er konnte ja nicht wissen, dass German das beinahe immer tat, wenn ihn etwas beschäftigte.

Lucius Malfoy marschierte gerade mit langen Schritten und geballten Fäusten durch den Korridor, an dessen Ende die Aurorenzentrale sich befand. Eigentlich war er nicht wirklich auf dem Weg dorthin, sondern wollte mit Walden McNair sprechen. McNair besaß, und das war dem Ministerium durchaus geläufig, mannigfaltige Beziehungen zu den eher nebulösen Teilen der magischen Gesellschaft. Ein kleiner Hinweis von dem Henker, dass Albus Dumbledore in letzter Zeit an ihn herangetreten war, würde sicherlich Eindruck machen. Nachdem Pettigrew ihm am gestrigen Tag auf solch unglaublich unnötige Weise entkommen war, brauchte Malfoy irgendetwas, das er seinem Lord vorzeigen konnte. Der Dunkle Lord pflegte die Gedanken seiner Untergebenen zu lesen, wann immer er es für nötig hielt und zufälligerweise hielt er es meistens dann für nötig, wenn er der Meinung war, dass sie nicht genug nennenswerte Fortschritte zustande brachten.

Obwohl Malfoy bereits an die Grenzen dessen gegangen war, was seiner Meinung nach an Offensichtlichkeit zu vertreten war- und sogar darüber hinaus- ging die systematische Unterwanderung von Dumbledores Position Voldemort bei weitem nicht schnell genug. Wie üblich. Die Gefahr, dass er seine Gedanken las, stieg deutlich an, wenn er nicht einen weiteren Handlungsschritt offenbaren konnte. Zudem hatte er diesen Plan ohnehin schon eine Weile im Hinterkopf gehabt.

Doch bevor er an die Tür klopfen konnte, öffnete sich plötzlich die Tür der Aurorenzentrale und zwei Personen traten heraus, die er leider nur allzu gut kannte. Ein ungutes Gefühl breitete sich in seiner Magengegend aus. Der Ältere von ihnen lächelte ihn freundlich an, während der Jüngere offensichtlich nicht so recht wusste, was er nun tun sollte. Malfoy fluchte innerlich. Unter normalen Umständen liebte er rhetorische Schlagabtausche, aber auch nur, weil er sie ausschließlich gewann. Leider gab es von dieser Regel eine bestimmte Ausnahme: Albus Dumbledore.

„Ah, guten Tag, Lucius", sagte Dumbledore höflich. „Ich hoffe, Ihre Zeit ist momentan nicht allzu knapp bemessen. Sollte das doch der Fall sein, so würde ich Sie selbstverständlich auch zunächst zu Mr. McNair lassen, damit der ein paar hübsche Gerüchte über mich für Sie verbreiten kann." Lucius zuckte nicht einmal zusammen, er war derartige Angriffe, zur Genüge gewöhnt, in denen Dumbledore mit unglaublich dreisten Aussagen, die leider immer zutrafen, den Gegner aus der Reserve zu bringen versuchte.

„Könnten Sie bitte damit aufhören, mir diese Dinge vorzuwerfen? Was Mr. McNair über Sie aussagt oder nicht aussagt, ist ganz allein seine Sache, ich habe damit nichts zu tun. Aber wie Sie vielleicht wissen, war auch er ein Opfer des Imperiums-Fluches in dieser schrecklichen Zeit. Aus diesem Grund pflege ich regelmäßigen Kontakt mit ihm." Er musste irrsinnig vorsichtig sein, was er hier sagte. Traf man allein auf Dumbledore, bot es sich an, ihn mit beweisunfähigen Andeutungen von furchtbaren Taten zu ärgern, was Malfoy auch ausgesprochen gern tat, aber mit einem Zeugen- und dann auch noch ausgerechnet _diesem_ Zeugen- hielt der ehemalige Slytherin das für keine allzu intelligente Idee.

„Es ist bedauerlich zu hören, dass Sie diese Zeit noch immer so belastet, Lucius. Zumal Sie ja laut eigener Aussage keine konkreten Erinnerungen daran haben?" Malfoy fielen zwei Arten ein, auf diese Frage zu antworten. Aber die Taktik, die beinhaltete, dass er einen reuigen Gutmenschen vorspielte, den schon „der Gedanke daran" zutiefst beunruhigte, war eines Malfoys nicht würdig. „Bruchstücke, Fragmente, mehr nicht. Aber das genügt vollauf."

Dumbledore legte den Kopf leicht schief, schien die Antwort erwartet zu haben. Allerdings konnte man das bei ihm nie wissen, fast niemand konnte seine Emotionen so hervorragend verbergen wie der alte Schulleiter. „Nun, Lucius, so erhellend es auch ist, über diese glücklicherweise vergangenen dunklen Zeiten zu sprechen, momentan möchte ich mich vor allem auf die Gegenwart konzentrieren." Dumbledores hellblaue Augen durchbohrten seine Silbernen und Malfoy hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, durchleuchtet zu werden. Damals, als Schuljunge, hatte ihn das beunruhigt. Heute nicht mehr. Er würde es spüren, wenn Dumbledore es wagen sollte, Legilimentik gegen ihn einzusetzen.

„Nun denn, weshalb ich eigentlich hier bin, ist eine ganz bestimmte Frage, die mich schon seit mehreren Wochen umtreibt. Wer hat Sie angewiesen, mich vor dem Minister zu diskreditieren?" Malfoy verzog höhnisch das Gesicht: „Entschuldigen Sie, aber wie kommen Sie darauf, ich hätte das Ziel, Ihnen in irgendeiner Weise zu schaden? Wenn mir etwas Verdächtiges auffällt, erzähle ich das dem Minister für Zauberei selbstverständlich, aber ich habe selbstverständlich nichts gegen Sie persönlich. Wie könnte ich auch? Sie waren einer der ganz großen Helden des letzten Krieges!" Bis jetzt hatte Dumbledore noch nichts gesagt, was ihm auch nur im Ansatz gefährlich werden konnte. Vielleicht schrumpften ja die rhetorischen Fähigkeiten im Alter?

„Zweifelsohne, ich weiß, dass Sie ein ausgesprochen … engagiertes Mitglied der Zauberergemeinschaft sind. Das Problem besteht nur darin, dass ich befürchte, Ihre Sorge um unsere Gesellschaft könnte Sie dazu getrieben haben, Dinge zu tun, die man zumindest als zweifelhaft ansehen könnte. Der Minister schien in letzter Zeit unter dem irrigen Eindruck zu stehen, ich würde versuchen- wie war das gleich formuliert?- das Ministerium zu unterwandern." Bevor Dumbledore weitersprechen konnte, unterbrach ihn Malfoy blitzschnell: „Nun, offensichtlich haben Sie etwas getan, was ihn auf diese Idee gebracht hat. Könnte es vielleicht daran liegen, dass Sie hochgeheime Informationen auf unberechtigte Weise dem Ministerium entnommen haben? Wäre ich Minister, würde mich eine solche Handlung einigermaßen misstrauisch machen."

Dumbledore verlor seine blitzenden Augen noch immer nicht, was Malfoy ein wenig irritierte. Es war ihm ein Rätsel, wie der Schulleiter es in jedem Gespräch, egal, wie verloren es für ihn schien, noch schaffte, auszusehen, als sei er seinem Gegenüber weit überlegen. „Das allerdings. Nur frage ich mich, ob man daraus direkt die Schlussfolgerung ziehen würde, dass ich versuche, das Ministerium einzunehmen. Die Natur der Information, und das dürfte dem Minister bekannt sein, hatte nichts mit dem Ministerium an sich zu tun. Wenn ich beispielsweise dem Minister mit illegalen Überwachungszaubern nachspioniert hätte, würde ich mir deutlich mehr Sorgen um eine solche Möglichkeit machen." Flowerrain hatte den Anstand, ein wenig betreten dreinzusehen.

„Und wie kommen Sie darauf, dass ich dieses Misstrauen angeregt hätte?" Malfoy wusste wirklich nicht, wo dieses Gespräch ursprüngliche hatte hinführen sollen. Es gab keinen triftigen Grund dafür, darüber mit ihm zu sprechen, er konnte leugnen, so viel er wollte und Dumbledore hatte nicht einen einzigen Beweis. „Sie waren bis dato immer die Person, die es zu fragen galt, wenn eigenartige Geschichten auftauchten, die sich auf mich bezogen. Sie erinnern sich doch sicher an den Vorfall vor 15 Jahren, als Ihre _Sorge_ um unsere Gemeinschaft beinahe dazu geführt hätte, dass ich meinen Posten in Hogwarts verlor? Glücklicherweise konnte ich dem Minister damals rechtzeitig und glaubwürdig versichern, dass mich kein böser Wille dazu antrieb, den Tagespropheten dazu zu bringen, für mich als Minister zu propagieren. Damals stellte sich überraschend heraus, dass der Tagesprophet in der Tat Zahlungen für eine solche Berichterstattung erhalten hatte, aber aus einer bewundernswert freigebigen anonymen Quelle", sagte Dumbledore und seine Augen funkelten, doch er sah dabei nicht Malfoy an, sondern Flowerrain. Und tatsächlich erwiderte der, bevor Malfoy auf den Imperius-Fluch pochen konnte, etwas, an das selbst der brillante Slytherin nicht mehr gedacht hatte.

„Sie waren damals doch in dem Büro des Ministers, als ich das von Dumbledore berichtet hatte! Wieso eigentlich?" Malfoy hatte keine offizielle Funktion im Zaubereiministerium, abgesehen davon, dass er eben einen Sitz im Zauberergamot besaß. Eigentlich zu wenig, um den Minister zu besuchen, wenn man nicht gerade einen guten Grund dafür hatte. Malfoy fielen gleich mehrere Alibis ein, nur leider war jedes davon für seine Zwecke vollkommen ausgeschlossen. Man konnte unmöglich sicher sein, dass Fudge, der inkompetente Idiot, den Flowerrain ohne Zweifel nach diesem Treffen fragen würde, auch denselben Vorwand nennen würde.

Natürlich würde auch der Minister niemals zugeben, dass er sich auf eine solche Weise von Malfoy beeinflussen ließ. Aber während es für Lucius vollkommen klar war, dass das Alibi, welches er damals gewählt hatte – der Tod des Muggelmädchens – für ihre Zwecke ganz hervorragend in Frage käme, da es beiden bekannt und somit offensichtlich war, konnte man sich nicht wirklich darauf verlassen, dass Fudge da _ebenfalls_ drauf kam. Wer wusste schon, was der Minister wieder zusammenfantasierte!

Flüchtig blickte Malfoy zu Dumbledore hinüber, dessen Augen mehr denn je funkelten. Auf einmal wurde ihm klar, dass Dumbledore gewusst haben musste, dass diese Frage früher oder später kommen würde. Ansonsten hätte er niemals dieses Gespräch angefangen, weil es schlichtweg aussichtslos war. Aber irgendwie hatte der alte Mann die Information erlangt, dass Flowerrain ihn damals gesehen hatte- und nun dieses Gespräch in exakt diese Richtung geführt. Verflucht!

Malfoy wählte den einzigen halbwegs sicheren Weg, den er momentan gehen konnte: „Ich fürchte, ich erinnere mich nicht mehr daran. Danach ist so viel passiert – ich war mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt." Es war auf gar keinen Fall optimal und an der kaum merklichen Freude, die kurz über Dumbledores Gesicht huschte, erkannte Malfoy, dass der alte Schulleiter damit exakt sein Ziel erreicht hatte. Flowerrain würde nun zumindest an ihm zweifeln, vermutlich auch am Minister selbst. Doch es gab keinen Beweis dafür, dass Voldemort tatsächlich zurück war, sie konnten ihm nichts anhängen. Seinen Herrn hatte niemand gesehen, ansonsten stünde es längst in allen Zeitungen. Es war höchstens ein kleiner Schritt von Dumbledore, redete sich Malfoy ein, und die Geschwindigkeit, mit der er Dumbledores Position unterwanderte, stellte sich weitaus größer dar. Keinerlei Gefahr, beruhigte er sich, während er sich höflich verabschiedete und weiter auf McNairs Büro zuging. Auch, wenn er wusste, dass er nach dieser Begegnung auf keinen Fall mehr ausgerechnet _diesen_ Verbündeten im Ministerium die düsteren Gerüchte über Dumbledore überbringen lassen konnte.

Plötzlich durchzuckte ein scharfer Schmerz seinen Arm und Malfoy schloss gequält die Augen. Musste das denn gerade jetzt sein?

Harry stürmte blindlings durch Durmstrang, ohne ein Ziel, ohne so wirklich zu wissen, wo er hinlief (was sich unter anderem darin äußerte, dass er beinahe Maestro Vir Krasor umgerannt hätte, als er durch den Korridor vor dem Zaubertränke-Klassenzimmer lief). Das Gespräch mit Juan hatte ihn aufgewühlt, weil es ihn einmal mehr unheimlich unsicher hinsichtlich seiner großen Wahl machte. Wie, verdammt, sollte er denn wissen, welches die richtige Entscheidung war? Vom moralischen Standpunkt aus konnte man sicherlich ohne Zweifel sagen, dass Dumbledores Seite die bessere war, doch Harry hatte sich zu Recht geschworen, niemals zu ihm zu gehen. Und Voldemort … er wusste, dass er nicht allem zustimmte, was der Dunkle Lord tat, vor allem nicht den Methoden der Drohung, die er immer Wurmschwanz gegenüber benutzt hatte und doch – es war einfach die einzige Option, oder?

Ohne es zu bemerken, war Harry inzwischen in die Bücherei gelaufen. Erst hier, zwischen all den Folianten (deren Sprache er nicht verstand, weil er versehentlich schnurstracks in die deutsche Abteilung marschiert war, die aufgrund der erst vor zwei Jahren gefallenen Mauer ähnlich viele Bestände besaß wie die Russische. Bis vor kurzem waren sämtliche Schüler aus Ostdeutschland in Durmstrang eingeschult worden, und auch jetzt noch wurde diese Tradition bei den meisten aufrecht erhalten).

Hastig ging er aus diesem Teil der Bibliothek, weil ihn zwei seiner deutschen Mitschüler ohnehin schon etwas überrascht anblickten. Etwas planlos sah er sich um, froh, dass zumindest sein Gedankenfluss davor bewahrt wurde, wieder in diese Richtung abzudriften, hin zu Dingen, über die er eigentlich nicht mehr wirklich nachdenken wollte. Eigentlich, dachte er, könnte er jetzt auch genauso gut ein wenig über das Thema „Schutzzauber" recherchieren, wenn er schon einmal hier war. Kornikowa hatte ihnen einen Tag nach Ankündigung des Wettbewerbs allen eine Liste mit empfehlenswerten Büchern zuteilen lassen. Offensichtlich hatte es denselben Wettbewerb schon einmal gegeben, mit dem Erfolg, dass das Bein einer Schülerin explodiert war, weil sie ein veraltetes und längst korrigiertes Buch zu dem Thema gelesen hatte. Auch, wenn die Arbeit hieran theoretisch die Recherchefähigkeiten der Teilnehmer steigern sollte, so war es in dem Fall dennoch sicherer, vorher zumindest ein paar völlig verirrte Schwarten auszusieben. Wenngleich er wusste, dass er sich wahrscheinlich kaum würde konzentrieren können, nahm Harry sich zumindest vor, sich ein wenig in die Thematik einzulesen, die den diesjährigen Wettbewerb bestimmen würde.

Die ersten drei Bücher, an deren Namen er sich von der Liste noch erinnerte, waren vergriffen. Während er versuchte, den Namen eines Vierten zusammenzubekommen, flatterten immer wieder willkürlich Dumbledores, Voldemorts und Juans Gesicht vor seinem geistigen Auge vorbei. Doch plötzlich, als seine Gedanken gerade wieder vollends bei diesem Thema zu verweilen schienen, erinnerte er sich an den Titel des Buches. _Verwoben und Verschlossen – Sicherheit im Eigenheim._ Es war einer der kreativeren Titel für Zauberbücher, auch wenn er für Harry irgendwie nach einem Werbespruch für Türschlösser klang.

Dieses Buch war tatsächlich vorrätig. Aus Ermanglung einer anderen Tätigkeit und weil er es satt hatte, seit einer halben Stunde immer wieder an dieselben Dinge zu denken und immer wieder alles mit denselben Argumenten durchzukauen, schlug er es auf.

_Sehr verehrter Leser,_

_dieses Buch wurde geschrieben, um Neueinsteigern in die Kunst der Schutzzauber, in der Fachsprache Netzmagie getauft, einzuweihen. Der Fortgeschrittene möge sich an den zweiten, wesentlich umfassenderen Teil dieser Reihe wenden, _„Versiegelt und Verschwunden – Schutz im Eigenheim". _Um den langen Weg, den das Entwickeln von Schutzzaubern und das Erlernen dieser Tätigkeit zweifellos darstellen werden, ein wenig einzuleiten, habe ich dieses Vorwort geschrieben._

_Zunächst einmal mag man sich wundern, dass niemals ein Buch mit speziellen Zaubersprüchen für Schutzzauber erschienen ist. Es gibt ein paar Zaubersprüche, die nahezu ausschließlich hier Verwendung finden, ja, genannt seien besonders der Absorptionszauber und der Fidelius-Bann, die an beweglichen Objekten schlicht nicht funktionieren (siehe Folgeband, S. 493-517, S. 944-989), aber ein Buch, das sich allein mit Schutzzaubersprüchen beschäftigt, gibt es nicht. Woran liegt das?_

_Nun, die Antwort darauf ist ganz einfach: Schutzzauber sind nicht wirklich eigenständige Zauber. Schutzzauber sind mehrere Zauber aus verschiedenen Bereichen der emotionsunabhängigen („hellen") Magie. Zu den Gründen für die Beschränkung auf diese Art von Magie komme ich im Laufe des Buches. Man kann nahezu jeden Zauber der emotionsunabhängigen Magie mit einem oder vielleicht sogar mehreren anderen kombinieren und so nach und nach ein Gebilde schaffen, welches mehr und mehr undurchdringbar wird, weil sich die Zauber gegenseitig stabilisieren und jeder davon einen anderen Gegenfluch benötigt. Nicht alles ist mit allem kombinierbar, aber darauf werde ich in diesem Buch noch genauer eingehen. Für den Anfang genügt die Feststellung, dass sich nicht alle Sachen miteinander vertragen._

_Dennoch entstehen daraus die endlosen Möglichkeiten, ein Gebäude zu schützen. Von allen bekannten Gebäuden ist die englische Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei dasjenige, welches mit Abstand die meisten Schutzzauber aufweist. Die Banne, die Hogwarts schützen, sind nahezu undurchdringlich und selbst ein Anfänger kann viel von den unglaublichen Kombinationen lernen, die dort Verwendung finden._

_Die wichtigste Besonderheit eines Schutzzaubers jedoch möchte ich noch vorab erwähnt haben: Im Gegensatz zu jeder anderen Form von Magie speist er sich niemals lange aus der Magie seines Erschaffers. Da Magie allerdings nahezu gleichbedeutend mit Energie ist, gibt es viele Wege, einen Schutzzauber dauerhaft aufrecht zu erhalten. Auch dazu werden Sie in diesem Buch viel Neues erfahren. Wussten Sie beispielsweise, dass Hogwarts´ Schutzzauber ohne den Verbotenen Wald, der sich um das Schloss herum befindet, unmöglich aufrecht erhalten werden könnten?_

_Alles in allem wird dieses Buch sich um eine Disziplin der Magie drehen, die Ihnen allen am Herzen liegen sollte: Die Sicherheit Ihres eigenen Zuhauses! Es ist eine der variabelsten, der faszinierendsten, aber auch der schwersten Branchen der Magie._

_Sind Sie bereit, sich einführen zu lassen in die Welt der Schutzzauber? Neugierig geworden auf die vielen Facetten, die sich Ihnen bieten? Getrieben, die Antworten zu den aufgeworfenen Fragen zu erlangen? Blättern Sie um und lernen Sie diese wohl größte Disziplin der emotionsunabhängigen Magie kennen!_

_In der Hoffnung, Sie mögen dieses Buch nützlich finden,_

_Immo Biehl_


	59. Schiff auf Kurs

Schiff auf Kurs

„Herr Potter, Sie wollten mich sprechen", fragte Signora Phimesto nach ihrer Stunde, nachdem sie ihn im Unterricht abgewiesen hatte und meinte, das könne man auch danach besprechen. Harry war momentan der einzige in der Klasse, und auch, wenn er wusste, dass die Stunden zum „Abgewöhnen" der Dunklen Künste damals nur zu seinem besten gewesen waren … Trotzdem lief ihm ein kalter Schauer den Rücken herunter, sobald seine Gedanken zurückfanden zu diesen Stunden der Qual- und zu der Tatsache, dass er nun ausgerechnet mit dieser Lehrerin ganz allein im Raum war. Aber sie würde ihm sicher nichts tun. Die einzige Gefahr an dieser Schule war im letzten Jahr verschwunden und selbst die hatte ihn ja verschont. Wenn man nicht gerade an Juans Verschwörungstheorien glaubte.

„Ich … ähm, also, ich wollte fragen, weshalb Sie hier überhaupt Dunkle Künste unterrichten." Phimesto schaute ihn etwas verwirrt an. „Wollen Sie jetzt wissen, warum _ich _das mache oder wollen Sie wissen, _warum_ ich das mache?" Harry blinzelte. „Ich will wissen, weshalb dieses Fach an dieser Schule unterrichtet wird." Signora Phimesto kniff die Augen zusammen und wirkte so noch einmal bedrohlicher, als sie es mit den blutunterlaufenen Augen, die immer eine gewisse Unberechenbarkeit ausstrahlten und ihrem verkniffenen Mund ohnehin schon tat. „Ich hatte bisher nicht unbedingt den Eindruck, dass der Unterricht in den Dunklen Künsten an dieser Schule für Sie ein … _Problem_ darstellen würde."

Harry zuckte etwas verlegen mit den Schultern, nicht so recht wissend, wie er darauf jetzt reagieren sollte. „Das ist auch nicht wirklich ein Problem für mich-" „Den Satz vor dem „aber" kann man sich eigentlich schenken", belehrte ihn seine Lehrerin für Dunkle Künste. „Ähm, ja." Harry hatte den Eindruck, als versuche die Lehrerin die ganze Zeit, ihn von dem eigentlichen Thema abzulenken, als wäre es ihr unangenehm, über den Grund ihres Engagements zu reden.

„Aber ich habe in letzter Zeit … ein paar Bücher darüber gelesen und, na ja, das hat sich jetzt nicht alles so unglaublich begeistert angehört. Natürlich benutze ich die Dunklen Künste gerne, das wissen Sie ja …" Harry versuchte verzweifelt, sich einen Satz auszudenken, in dem kein „aber" vorkam. „Nur, diese, also, diese Sucht, die war doch schon wirklich gefährlich, oder? Und auch, wenn es sich für uns toll anfühlt, wir verletzen doch andere Lebewesen, nicht wahr?"

Phimesto durchbohrte mit ihren Blicken seine Augen förmlich, bis er sie abwenden musste. „Ja, tun wir. Und ja, diese Sucht war verdammt gefährlich, noch viel gefährlicher, als du vielleicht glauben möchtest." Harry war ein wenig überrumpelt von der pauschalen Direktheit und wollte gerade schon wieder gehen, bis er bemerkte, dass er eine wirkliche Antwort auf seine Frage noch immer nicht bekommen hatte.

„Aber warum denn dann?" Signora Phimesto seufzte und schaute ihn etwas missmutig an: „Sie sind wirklich nicht leicht abzulenken, kann das sein?" „Na ja, vielleicht. Aber warum antworten Sie mir denn nicht endlich?", fragte Harry, nun ernsthaft besorgt, dass ihm die Antwort nicht gefallen würde. Wieso nur sträubte sich die Lehrerin so sehr dagegen, ihm irgendwelche Informationen darüber zu geben?

Phimesto seufzte erneut. „Oh, ich könnte jetzt diverse hervorragende und plausible Argumente nennen, aber ich bin wirklich nicht gerne unehrlich. Ich könnte Ihnen erzählen, dass wir das machen, um Ihre Selbstkontrolle zu schärfen und tatsächlich ist das einer der Effekte, wenn man längere Zeit mit Dunkler Magie in Kontakt kommt- natürlich nur, wenn man ihr nicht gleich verfällt", fügte sie mit einem Seitenblick auf Harry hinzu. „Aber das ist auf keinen Fall die ganze Wahrheit. Ich könnte Ihnen auch erzählen, dass wir das machen, um Ihnen eine bessere Möglichkeit zu bieten, Zauberer, die diese Magie gegen Sie einsetzen, zu verstehen und sich gegen Sie zu verteidigen. Feuer mit Feuer bekämpfen, wenn Sie verstehen. Auch das wäre keine Lüge, auch das ist in der Tat ein hervorragendes Argument für die Nutzung der Dunklen Magie im Klassenraum. Hier kann man es nämlich immer noch kontrollieren und eventuelle … ungünstige Entwicklungen … bemerken. Wer die Dunkle Magie im Alleinstudium zu erlernen versucht, setzt sich einer immens großen Gefahr aus- und in dem Fall gibt es dann auch niemanden, der den Sturz auffangen kann, wenn es schieflaufen sollte." Bis jetzt klang das alles schon nicht besonders schmeichelhaft hinsichtlich der Dunklen Magie, dachte Harry bei sich, doch er ahnte schon, dass das dicke Ende noch kommen sollte.

„Aber auch das ist leider nicht die ganze Wahrheit. Ein ganz wichtiger Grund ist ein ganz einfacher, schulpolitischer: Keine andere akzeptierte Schule in Europa _außer_ eben Durmstrang unterrichtet dieses Fach. Es ist ein Alleinstellungsmerkmal, das von beinahe jeder reinblütigen Familie- vor allem denen, die besonders traditionsbewusst sind- sehr gern gesehen wird. Ja, es gibt in Hamburg in Deutschland noch eine Schule der Dunklen Magie, aber jeder, der sich länger als vier Monate in der deutschen Zauberergemeinschaft aufhält, wird von England und Frankreich automatisch schon einmal nicht mehr hineingelassen, zumindest nicht ohne sehr lange Diskussionen. Und selbst hier in Russland bekommt man ein paar Probleme mit der Einreise, auch wenn das mehr an der aktuellen politischen Lage liegt. Ich weiß nicht, ob Sie mit der Entwicklung der deutschen Zauberergemeinschaft besonders vertraut sind, aber es gibt mehrere Passagen in deren Gesetzbuch, die den Gesetzen in England und Frankreich direkt widersprechen - ist ja auch nicht so wichtig, auf jeden Fall wird eine Ausbildung in einer deutschen Schule im restlichen Europa seit etwa 45 Jahren ein wenig kritisch gesehen. Das ist- neben der Berliner Mauer, ich weiß nicht, wie viel du darüber weißt- ein Grund, warum einige deutsche Eltern ihre Kinder nach Russland schicken."

Harry starrte sie an: „Das heißt, Sie machen das alles, um uns vor den Gefahren Dunkler Magie zu schützen oder wahlweise, um Durmstrang von anderen Schulen abzuheben?" Das konnte einfach nicht sein, wie konnte Voldemort dann auf die Idee kommen, eine solche Art von Magie unterstützen zu wollen? „Im Kern- ja. Ich hätte allerdings nicht gedacht, dass Sie solche moralischen Probleme damit haben, Herr Potter. Wenn man die Welt unbedingt in richtig und falsch unterteilen möchte und dabei gängige Maßstäbe ansetzt, ja, dann ist die Dunkle Magie falsch, das kann ich Ihnen ohne Zweifel sagen. In der vierten Klasse werden Sie eine Abhandlung darüber schreiben, falls Sie dann noch diesen Kurs besuchen, obwohl ich, trotz Ihrer Fragen, ziemlich fest davon ausgehe. Doch - sehen Sie mich an! Ich nutze die Dunkle Magie seit Jahren schon und bin mit mir insofern im Reinen, dass ich sie sogar an andere weitergeben kann." Sie musste den fragenden Blick in Harrys Augen erkannt haben, denn augenblicklich schob Signora Phimesto eine Frage hinterher: „Glauben Sie wirklich, dass Sie ohne die Dunkle Magie glücklicher wären, Herr Potter?"

Und Harry überlegte. Er hätte all diesen Entscheidungsdruck nicht auf sich lasten, müsste nicht ununterbrochen überlegen- also wäre die logische Antwort selbstverständlich „ja" gewesen. Aber dieses unbeschreibliche, unvergleichliche Gefühl der Macht, das es einem verschaffte, wenn man die Dunkle Magie verwendete, war einfach nicht zu ersetzen. Er konnte sich schlichtweg nicht vorstellen, auch ohne das leben zu können. Und er wusste auch: Ohne die Dunkle Magie- und das war es zweifelsohne gewesen, was er damals eingesetzt hatte- wäre er jetzt vermutlich noch immer bei den Dursleys. „Nein", sagte er heiser. „Nein, wäre ich nicht."

Phimestos Lächeln sah gefährlich aus wie das eines Haifisches, obwohl sie perfekt gepflegte Zahnreihen vorzuweisen hatte. Vielleicht auch gerade deshalb. „Sehen Sie, Mr. Potter, ich auch nicht. Am Ende des Tages, worauf kommt es da an? Es kommt doch darauf an, dass man selbst mit dem, was man tut, leben kann. Es kommt darauf an, dass man glücklich damit ist und nicht, dass es von der Gesellschaft allgemein akzeptiert wird. Ich will Sie hier keinesfalls ermutigen, Menschen zu foltern oder andere schreckliche Dinge zu tun. Ich möchte lediglich aussagen: So lange, wie Sie selbst mit Ihrem Verhalten leben können, ist es in Ordnung für Sie. Vielleicht nicht für andere. Aber für Sie selbst. Darauf kommt und kam es _mir _zumindest immer an. Und das", wieder blitzten die Zähne auf, „ist meine, wenn Sie so wollen, _Rechtfertigung_ dafür, diese Art der Magie zu unterrichten und zu verwenden. Ganz abgesehen davon ist Magie ein Werkzeug, mit dem wir arbeiten können. Ich sehe nicht ein, warum ich nur die Hälfte dieses Werkzeugs verwenden sollte, wenn sich mit dem anderen Teil meine Ziele eventuell schneller und effektiver erreichen lassen."

Harry wollte gerade schon aus der Klasse gehen, weil ihm nun wirklich nichts mehr einfiel, was er zu dieser Meinung sagen konnte. Er erinnerte sich an Dumbledores Worte, dass, wenn man sie gut und nachvollziehbar begründete, jede Meinung auf irgendeine Weise richtig sein konnte. Vielleicht traf ja genau das in diesem Fall zu, sehr wahrscheinlich tat es das sogar. Doch er wusste noch immer nicht, ob er damit leben könnte, mit Dunkler Magie für Voldemort zu kämpfen und vor allem, da machte er sich keine Illusionen, irgendwann vor unschuldigen Menschen zu stehen- Muggel zwar, aber dennoch unschuldig- und sie töten zu müssen. Pettigrew hatte ihm gesagt, dass die Methoden des Dunklen Lords damals viel Widerspruch gefunden hatten und nach all den Jahren, die Harry mit ihm verbracht hatte, ahnte er auch, wieso.

Apropos Dunkler Lord. Wenn er schon einmal hier war, konnte er doch auch gleich fragen … „Sagen Sie einmal, durch welche Schutzzauber wird Durmstrang eigentlich geschützt?" Signora Phimesto, die sich eigentlich schon auf dem Weg in Richtung Klassenzimmertür befunden hatte, drehte sich noch einmal um: „Herr Potter, bei der Paranoia, die hier in Durmstrang gepflegt wird, glauben Sie _wirklich_, dass ich auch nur ansatzweise die Befugnis habe, Ihnen die Beschaffenheit und Funktionsweise unserer Schutzzauber zu erklären?"

Harry überlegte rasend schnell und tatsächlich winkte sein Verstand mit einer Erklärung für seine Frage, die ihm sehr plausibel schien: „Es ist wegen des Wettbewerbs dieses Jahr. Mir … mir fehlen noch ein paar Ideen." Phimesto starrte ihn mit hochgezogenen Brauen an. „Ah, da habe ich eine Empfehlung für Sie, Herr Potter: Denken Sie noch einmal lange darüber nach, in welchem Stadium Ihrer magischen Ausbildung Sie sich derzeit befinden und ob es Ihnen möglich sein wird, die mächtigsten Schutzzauber, die ganz Russland zu bieten hat, auch nur ansatzweise erfolgreich zu kopieren. Auch, wenn Sie den meisten Ihrer Klassenkameraden weit voraus sind, ganz besonders in diesem Fach, so gibt es für Sie dennoch sehr eng gesteckte Grenzen. Und nun darf ich Sie bitten, den Raum zu verlassen, ich pflege abzuschließen."

Missmutig trat Harry aus dem Klassenraum. Das war eher als Fiasko zu verbuchen.

Severus Snape wollte nicht zu Lord Voldemort, aber er wusste, er hatte wie immer keine größere Wahl. Es schien einer der Flüche seines Daseins zu sein, dass er niemals leben konnte, ohne in größerer Gefahr zu schweben. Vor wenigen Minuten hatte er, aus dem Unterricht in die Mittagspause zurückgekehrt, auf seinem Schreibtisch einen denkbar kurzen Brief von Dumbledore gefunden, dessen Wortlaut ungewohnt einsilbig war. Um genau zu sein, belief sich der Brief lediglich auf 3 Sätze. Nun, angesichts der Tatsache, dass es Dumbledore momentan nahezu unmöglich war, näheren Kontakt mit seinen Lehrern aufzunehmen, solange dies nicht schulische Dinge betraf, war allein die Existenz dieses Briefes schon erstaunlich genug.

_Severus,_

_aus Mangel an Zeit kann ich Ihnen meine Gründe nicht erläutern, aber ich bin mir sicher, bald dazu in der Lage zu sein. Gehen Sie bitte zu Lord Voldemort und erklären Sie ihm, dass ich seinem Plan auf die Schliche gekommen bin und ihn durchkreuzen werde, aber achten Sie darauf, durchscheinen zu lassen, dass Sie selbst den Gegenstand seines Planes nicht kennen._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_PS: Seien Sie um Himmels Willen vorsichtig, mein Gefühl sagt mir, dass der Dunkle Lord die Neuigkeit nicht eben positiv aufnehmen wird._

Wie er es verabscheute, von Dumbledore einmal mehr nur die allernötigsten Informationen zugespielt zu bekommen! Aber daran ließ sich nun einmal nichts ändern und Snape war niemand, der lang und breit sein Unglück zu monieren pflegte. Daher war er nach einer kurzen, mentalen Vorbereitung, die sämtliche Eventualitäten abdecken sollte - auch wenn er nie wirklich wusste, ob sie ausreichen würde - augenblicklich vom Schlossgelände gegangen und hatte dieselbe Methode angewandt wie vor einigen Monaten, um zum Dunklen Lord zu gelangen. Er presste seinen Zauberstab auf das Dunkle Mal, wisperte „_Transportitia"_ und fand sich in einem Wirbel aus dunklem Nebel wider, der ihn nach kurzer Zeit bereits wieder auf dem Boden absetzte. Desorientiert sah er sich um; er hasste diese Form der magischen Reise mehr als alles andere, weil es schier endlos dauerte, bis sich das Gehirn davon erholt hatte.

Noch bevor er sich rühren konnte, spürte er einen Zauberstab an seiner Kehle: „Was willst du hier?", zischte eine hohe Stimme, die ausschließlich Lord Voldemort gehören konnte. Das Erste, was Snape bemerkte, als er die Augen wieder aufschlug, war, dass ihn vollkommene Dunkelheit umgab. Entweder war es wirklich dunkel- was er nicht glaubte- oder Voldemort hatte ihm in Sekundenschnelle einen Blindheitsfluch verpasst, damit er seinen Aufenthaltsort auf gar keinen Fall herausbekommen konnte. Der Lehrer für Zaubertränke fühlte Panik in sich aufsteigen, aber er verdrängte sie, so rasch er konnte und spürte, wie sich sein Gesicht wieder in die übliche, vollkommen ausdruckslose Maske verwandelte, die es eigentlich in nahezu jeder Situation anzunehmen pflegte.

„Ich warte sicher nicht ewig auf eine Antwort", zischte Voldemort. „Was willst du hier?" Der Dunkle Lord hatte es selbstverständlich nicht verboten oder untersagt, ihn aufzusuchen, denn das hätte diese Funktion des Dunklen Mals ad absurdum geführt. Er war allerdings zweifelsohne ungehalten darüber, dass auch nur ein Todesser in die Situation geriet, eventuell sein Versteck zu identifizieren. Völlig egal, wie treu dieser war. Snape wusste, dass diese Reaktion zu erwarten gewesen war, und daher war er in der Lage, trotz allem ein ausdrucksloses Gesicht zu behalten.

„Mein Lord, ich muss Euch warnen", sagte er und horchte erfreut seiner weiterhin vollkommen flachen Stimme, die keinerlei Gemütszustand verriet. „Es geht um Eure Pläne hinsichtlich des Schulleiters. Dumbledore hat mir nichts Genaueres gesagt- ich kenne schließlich auch Eure Pläne nicht näher - aber er meinte, er habe einen Weg gefunden, sie zu durchkreuzen. Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, aber ich denke, es hat etwas mit Lucius Malfoy zu tun, was er vorhaben könnte."

Letzteres hatte Snape nur vermutet, in Dumbledores Brief war nichts davon zu lesen gewesen, aber es war nun einmal recht wahrscheinlich, weil er unter normalen Umständen mit Malfoy regelmäßigen Kontakt unterhielt und dieser nun schon seit Wochen nichts von sich hatte hören lassen. Und das, obwohl Dracos Noten in Verwandlung mit wöchentlicher Regelmäßigkeit schlechter wurden. Letztlich war es immer besser, dem Dunklen Lord so viele Informationen wie möglich zuzuspielen, wenn man ihn nicht misstrauisch machen wollte. Beziehungsweise, noch misstrauischer, als es ohnehin seiner Grundeinstellung gegenüber jedem Menschen entsprach.

Snape spürte, dass Voldemort sich augenscheinlich beruhigt hatte, der Zauberstab wurde von seiner Kehle entfernt, doch noch immer war er vollkommen blind, was ihm allmählich größere Sorgen bereitete, als er sich selbst eingestehen wollte. Plötzlich spürte er einen eiskalten Atem in seinem Nacken und doch tat er dem Dunklen Lord nicht den Gefallen, zusammenzuzucken oder sich gar- was im gegenwärtigen Zustand ohnehin vollkommen nutzlos gewesen wäre- umzudrehen.

„Ich muss zugeben, Severus, ich hatte nach unserer … Begegnung … im letzten Jahr schon gewisse Zweifel, ob ich mich noch wirklich auf dich verlassen kann." Snape wurde stocksteif, als er sich an den damaligen, unglaublich _schwachen_ Dunklen Lord erinnerte. Natürlich hatte Voldemort das nicht vergessen, wie könnte er auch! Snape hatte ihn so schwach gesehen wie nie zuvor, natürlich würde er ihm das nicht verzeihen! Er hoffte nur, seine Bestrafung dafür würde nicht gerade jetzt erfolgen, er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie er das in Kombination mit der gegenwärtigen Blindheit ertragen sollte. Auch, wenn Severus es selbstverständlich versuchen würde. Das tat er immer.

„Aber ich muss sagen, dass du mich eines Besseren belehren konntest, Severus … Lord Voldemort weiß, wie schwer es im Moment sein dürfte, an Informationen von Dumbledore heranzukommen. Ich hoffe nur", und Snape, der sich gerade schon wundern wollte, woher das plötzliche Vertrauen des Dunklen Lords kam, ahnte, was kommen würde und wappnete sich, so gut er konnte, „dass dies alles auch der Wahrheit entspricht. Du hast sicher nichts gegen eine kurze _Überprüfung_?"

Das war eine der Situationen, für die er sich vor jedem Treffen mit Voldemort stählte und auch diesmal hatte er es getan, obwohl es sich ungleich anspruchsvoller darstellte als sonst. Unter normalen Umständen musste er nur Gefühle der Treue simulieren, und Voldemort zog sich aus seinem Geist zurück. Dieses Mal musste er ein ganzes Gespräch vorspielen, etwas, was gerade bei einem so einzigartigen Charakter wie Dumbledore selbst für den geübtesten Okklumentor nahezu unmöglich war.

Ein wahrer Okklumentor begnügte sich nicht damit, einfach nur seinen Geist zu verschließen, es wäre auch völlig unmöglich, so nicht das Misstrauen des Dunklen Lords zu erregen. Er spielte Bilder vor, die, meist aus der Realität zusammengesetzt, ein verändertes Bild ergaben. Snape hatte diese Technik über die Jahre perfektioniert und er hoffte bloß, dass sie auch genügen würde, um Voldemort vorzuspielen, dieses Gespräch mit Dumbledore habe wirklich stattgefunden.

Ohne Rücksicht auf mögliche Schäden brach Voldemort in seinen Geist ein, mit größtmöglicher Gewalt und ohne Beachtung von Snapes Aufzischen, was seine Schmerzen nur andeutungsweise ausdrückte. Wiederholt projizierte Snape lediglich diese eine Szene, aus Erinnerungen an Dumbledore und den Worten des Briefes zusammengesetzt. Snape bemerkte, dass sich Voldemort offenbar länger als sonst in seinem Geist aufhielt, sein Misstrauen musste groß sein, oder … _oder _er hatte tatsächlich eine Schwäche in der dargebotenen Illusion entdeckt.

Voldemort schnaubte leise und Snape bemühte sich redlich, nichts von seiner Furcht in die Illusion mit einfließen zu lassen, bis sich dann doch endlich diese brutale Präsenz aus seinem Geist zurückzog, offensichtlich zufrieden. „Geh!", sagte Voldemort einfach. „Dein Augenlicht wird in ein paar Minuten zurückkehren." Snape wollte ihn gerade darauf hinweisen, dass er unmöglich apparieren konnte; die starken Banne auf dem Gebäude waren beinahe physisch spürbar, als er auf einmal einen heftigen Sog spürte, der ihn genau an die Stelle zurückbrachte, von der er gekommen war; einer Lichtung des Verbotenen Waldes, die ihm nur dank Hagrid bekannt war.

Ohne es zu wollen, musste er dem Dunklen Lord zumindest zugestehen, dass er ein unvergleichlich geschickter Magier war- er bezweifelte, dass jemand anderes außer vielleicht noch Albus Dumbledore in der Lage wäre, eine andere Person an einem solchen Ort apparieren zu lassen.

Lucius Malfoy hatte nicht unbedingt die allergrößte Lust, sich nach diesem Gespräch auch noch Lord Voldemort zu nähern, aber es gab keine Wahl: Sein Mal war angeschwollen und verunstaltete seine Haut mit einem beinahe glühenden, tiefdunklen Schwarz, seit es vor nicht einmal zehn Minuten einen scharfen, stechenden Schmerz durch seine Haut gesandt hatte. Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte er sich, ob Voldemort wirklich der richtige Weg war, um seine Ziele bezüglich der Muggel und Schlammblüter durchzusetzen. Die Arbeitsbedingungen jedenfalls waren furchtbar. Er wollte gar nicht wissen, was passieren würde, wenn Voldemort herausbekäme, dass er die verräterische Ratte hatte entkommen lassen.

Unter sorgfältiger Vermeidung auffälliger Eile oder des panischen Gesichtsausdruckes, der sich auf seinem Gesicht ausbreiten wollte, marschierte er in Richtung der Telefonzelle, die ihn nach draußen bringen würde. Die abweisende Miene, die er gegenwärtig zur Schau trug, hinderte sämtliche Personen im Umkreis glücklicherweise daran, sich ihm auch nur ansatzweise zu nähern. Malfoy ging im Geiste noch einmal all die Okklumentikübungen durch, die er in der Zeit von Voldemorts Abweisenheit gemacht hatte. Damals wollte er verhindern, dass sein Lord, so er denn zurückkehren sollte (und einige beunruhigende Meldungen aus Albanien hatten darauf hingewiesen) auch nur einen der verräterischen Gedanken fand, die er in dieser Zeit gedacht hatte. Selbstverständlich war das vollkommen sinnlos gewesen.

Voldemort hatte genau zwei Minuten benötigt, um zu bemerken, dass er versucht hatte, Okklumentikschilde zu nutzen, um sich gegen etwaige geistige Angriffe zu verteidigen. Doch seltsamer Weise war damals- es war schon einige Zeit her, kurz nach dem erfolgreichen Angriff auf das Muggeldorf- keinerlei Bestrafung gegeben, auch wenn Lucius bis heute rätselte, weshalb nicht. Auf keinen Fall war der Dunkle Lord gütiger geworden, das hatte allein schon der Fall Abraham Anceads gezeigt.

Bei ihrer nächsten Begegnung nach dem bisher vollkommen ungeklärten Rückzug Lord Voldemorts, etwa 8 Monate später, war selbst dem Dunklen Lord klar gewesen, dass eine ausgiebige Folterung als Willkür aufgefasst worden wäre. Ein Dunkler Lord durfte überreagieren, er durfte Muggel foltern, sogar seine Untergebenen, aber wenn es so willkürlich wurde, dass man jederzeit für ein bereits seit Monaten geschehenes Vergangen oder Versagen bestraft werden konnte, war es schlichtweg zu viel. Das war selbst dem Dunklen Lord klar, trotz allen Wahnsinns. Malfoy wusste nur: Diesmal war es keinesfalls willkürlich, ohne Zweifel hatte er versagt. Es blieb ihm reines Beten, dass Voldemort es nicht bemerken würde.

Kaum war er aus dem Ministerium verschwunden, tippte er auf sein angeschwollenes dunkles Mal und verschwand in einem Wirbel aus purem, undurchdringlichem Schwarz. Wenn Voldemort selbst einen gerufen hatte, genügte diese Handlung, um zu ihm zu kommen. Unter normalen Umständen könnte Voldemort somit seine Anhänger jederzeit an jeden Ort kommen lassen, an dem er sich auch befand, aber leider war diese Technik zu nah an der Apparation, um nicht von gewöhnlichen Bannen aufgehalten zu werden. Malfoy vermutete, dass Voldemort die Schutzzauber seiner derzeitigen Residenz hingegen so angepasst hatte, dass ein Auftauchen mit dieser Methode in seiner Nähe trotzdem möglich war. Zumindest fühlte er, wie er von den schwarzen Wirbeln abgesetzt wurde, in einem Raum, der etwas wärmer schien als der Ort, an dem er zuvor gewesen war. Verständlich. Voldemort hatte Kälte niemals wirklich gemocht und wenn man sein derzeitiges Aussehen bedachte, konnte man auch verstehen, woran das eventuell liegen mochte.

„Möchtest du dich nicht vor deinem Herrn verbeugen, Lucius?", fragte eine hinterhältige, kalte Stimme aus der Ecke des Raumes, während Malfoy noch irritiert blinzelte. Er konnte absolut nichts erkennen und ahnte im selben Augenblick, dass Voldemort irgendetwas mit seinen Augen angestellt haben musste. Den genauen Ort seiner Residenz wollte er offensichtlich auf alle Fälle geheim halten, denn auf keinem der einberufenen Treffen der Todesser war sie zur Sprache gekommen. Offensichtlich fürchtete er Spione, genau wie damals, kurz vor seinem Verschwinden, als er auf einmal die Villa der Malfoys nicht mehr als ausreichend ansah, um ihn zu bergen und ebenfalls verschwand. Lucius Malfoy hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wo sich der Ort befinden könnte, an dem er gerade war. Allerdings waren andere Dinge auch momentan wichtiger. Schnell verneigte er sich trotz seiner gegenwärtigen Orientierungslosigkeit, gerade noch rechtzeitig, bevor Voldemort die Geduld verloren hätte. Plötzlich hörte er einen langsam und genüsslich ausgestoßenen, zischenden Atem hinter sich und wandte sich mit entsetztem Gesicht um. Wie er diese Situation hasste! „Du hast dich gerade vor einem Schrank verneigt, Lucius", informierte ihn Voldemort mit offensichtlich hörbarer Schadenfreude.

Malfoy beeilte sich mit der Verbeugung in der Richtung, aus der die Stimme kam. „Gut, Lucius", zischte Voldemort, diesmal nur wenige Zentimeter vor seinem Gesicht. Malfoy wusste, dass sich Panik darauf widerspiegelte, aber es war ihm egal, er wollte einfach nur noch hier raus, weg von diesem kranken- konnte man es noch Mensch nennen?- der ein solches Vergnügen daran fand, selbst jene, die ihn unterstützten, zu terrorisieren. Oder wusste er etwa schon von Pettigrew? Das würde dieses Verhalten zwar erklären, aber in dem Fall würde er sich längst unter Schmerzen am Boden winden- es konnte nicht sein. „Weshalb habt Ihr mich gerufen, mein Lord?", fragte Lucius mit brüchiger Stimme.

„Nun, mir wurde zugetragen, dass dich einige … Schwierigkeiten erwarten, mein Freund. Offensichtlich ist Dumbledore deinen Plänen auf die Schliche gekommen und versucht nun, sie zu durchkreuzen." Malfoys Gesicht wurde noch ein wenig bleicher als zuvor, er bemühte sich redlich, die Contenance zu wahren, doch obwohl seine Maske unter jeglichen Umständen perfekt war, versagte sie jetzt. Niemand war dazu in der Lage, mit diesem Mann in einem Raum sein, völlig ausgeliefert und mit dem Wissen, das gleich etwas Furchtbares passieren würde, ohne auch nur die geringste Furcht zu zeigen. Und es war unvermeidlich, dass etwas passieren würde; denn wann immer dem Dunklen Lord zugetragen wurde, dass einer seiner Pläne nicht funktionierte, hatte der darunter zu leiden, der sie ausführte. So mit Gewissheit auch dieses Mal.

„Lucius, du solltest deine Emotionen ein wenig besser unter Kontrolle bekommen", schnurrte die kalte Stimme und war noch immer nur wenige Zentimeter entfernt, obwohl Malfoy diesmal keinen Atem spüren konnte. „Ich spüre deine _Angst_, ich sehe sie sogar. Sie steht dir nicht gut zu Gesicht, weißt du? Zudem wirft sie Fragen in mir auf, Fragen, von denen du nicht willst, dass ich sie dir stellen muss." Voldemorts Stimme war geradezu unnatürlich weich geworden und obwohl die Panik Lucius´ keinesfalls gemindert war, so schaffte er es jetzt doch endlich, wenigstens sein Gesicht unter Kontrolle zu bringen und unter die kalte Maske zu zwängen, die er ansonsten immer zur Schau trug.

Er war in jenen Jahren des Friedens wirklich eingerostet! Früher hätte er selbst in einer solchen Situation niemals derartig die Beherrschung verloren, dass sein wahres Befinden zum Vorschein gekommen wäre! „Lucius, woher kommt denn dieses Unbehagen? Man könnte fast das Gefühl haben, du hättest etwas vor mir zu verbergen." „Nein, mein Herr." Lucius Malfoy wusste, dass er jetzt alles tun konnte, aber er durfte auf keinen Fall Schwäche zeigen. Der Dunkle Lord hasste Schwäche.

„Ich bin mit Eurem Plan, das Ministerium zu zerreißen, weit fortgeschritten. Ich denke nicht, dass Dumbledore irgendetwas tun kann, was das gefährden könnte. Er mag denken, dass Ihr zurück seid, aber er hat euch niemals gesehen, hat keinen Beweis-" „Schweig!", brüllte Voldemort auf einmal, offenbar völlig ohne Grund, und Malfoy war sehr stolz auf seine langsam zurückkehrende, schier unmenschliche Kontrolle, die ihn nicht zusammenzucken ließ. „Geh, mein Freund, und versuche alles, um Dumbledore aufzuhalten. Wenn du versagst, werden die Konsequenzen … schwer zu ertragen sein."

Malfoy wollte gerade schon erleichtert aufatmen, als Voldemort noch einmal die Stimme erhob: „Und, Lucius? Als du hier ankamst, habe ich mich ein wenig in deinem Geist umgesehen. Ich würde dir empfehlen, in dieser Sache erfolgreich zu sein, denn ich weiß, welche Chance du ungenutzt gelassen hast, einen Verräter, den schlimmsten von ihnen, endlich aufzuspüren. Lord Voldemort spricht dir hiermit sein Vertrauen aus, aber er rät dir: Verschwende es nicht. Denn viel ist davon wahrhaft nicht mehr übrig."

Lucius Malfoy blieb beinahe die Luft weg, als er hörte, dass sein Lord tatsächlich diese Information aus ihm herausgezogen hatte, und für einen kurzen Moment huschte wieder blanke Panik über sein Gesicht. Alles, was danach noch blieb, war die Frage, die unablässig in seinem Kopf widerhallte: Warum hat er mir das durchgehen lassen? Warum? Es gab lediglich zwei logische Erklärungen: Entweder war es tatsächlich so, dass der Dunkle Lord ein wenig von seiner Gnadenlosigkeit eingebüßt hatte, oder … _oder_ die Gefahr, dass Dumbledore Erfolg hatte und Voldemorts Rückkehr entdecken würde, war tatsächlich so groß, dass der Dunkle Lord in dieser Situation nicht auf ihn verzichten konnte, so sehr er ihn auch bestrafen wollte. Malfoy schluckte.

Im letzteren Fall war er geliefert.

„Dürfte ich fragen, was das alles jetzt sollte?", fragte Flowerrain, als er zusammen mit Dumbledore im geräumigen Kamin des Schulleiterbüros erschien. „Selbstverständlich", sagte Dumbledore. „Das soll Sie davon überzeugen, dass Ihre Sicht der Dinge nicht ganz den Tatsachen entspricht." Flowerrain presste zischend Luft aus dem Mund und blies die Backen dabei auf. „Glauben Sie ernsthaft, dass ich jetzt Ihnen glaube, nur weil Mr. Malfoy mal im Büro des Ministers war und nicht mehr alles darüber sagen konnte?" Die angekündigte Erinnerung hatte er über dieses eigenartige Gespräch völlig vergessen.

„Nein. Dann würde ich ja blinde Loyalität von Ihnen verlangen und glauben Sie mir, ich halte Sie nicht für derartig naiv, dass Sie tatsächlich jemandem_ ohne wirklichen Grund_ glauben würden." Entweder bemerkte Flowerrain die Spitze gegenüber seinem Verhalten in Sachen Minister nicht oder er hatte beschlossen, Dumbledore nicht die Befriedigung zu geben, sich darüber aufzuregen. „Dann sagen Sie mir doch endlich, was genau Sie vorhaben!"

„Genau das wollte ich gerade tun, Mr. Flowerrain. Wir werden einen kleinen Blick in meinen Kopf werfen, genauer gesagt, in eine Erinnerung, die mein Kopf einst besaß. Das sagte ich Ihnen ja zuvor bereits. Allerdings müssen Sie mir vorher leider einen Eid ablegen, dass Sie niemandem davon erzählen, was Sie dort sehen werden." Flowerrain starrte ihn mit großen Augen an. „Sie haben also doch etwas zu verbergen! Ich werde augenblicklich zum Minister-" Dumbledore starrte ihn mit einem Blick an, den Flowerrain noch nie bei dem sonst so gutmütigen Schulleiter gesehen hatte und auch, wenn er es sich nicht eingestehen wollte, so wusste er dennoch, dass er sich plötzlich fürchtete.

„Ich fürchte, Sie werden nicht zum Minister gehen. Stattdessen werden Sie genau jetzt eine Erinnerung mit mir in meinem Büro anschauen, von der Sie dem Minister allerdings nicht erzählen werden. Und ich verspreche Ihnen, wenn Sie diese Erinnerung sehen, werden Sie auch verstehen, weshalb." Flowerrain wollte Dumbledore überraschen und langte schnell zu der Dose mit dem Flohpulver hinüber, die auf Dumbledores Kamin stand, schmiss eine Prise in den Kamin und sagte mit fester Stimme: „Ministerium, Besucherbereich!" Die Reaktion des Kamins kam einigermaßen überraschend.

Ohne dass der Schulleiter irgendetwas gesagt hätte, wurde er plötzlich von einer Stichflamme hinausgeschleudert und blieb ächzend auf dem Fußboden des Schulleiterbüros liegen. „Was ist denn in Sie gefahren?!", schrie er. „Der Minister hatte also Recht! Sie versuchen, Mitglieder zu rekrutieren, indem Sie sie manipulieren! Und jetzt versuchen Sie auch noch, mich aus dem Weg zu schaffen, weil ich Ihnen nicht passe. Aber Sie haben die Überwachungszauber auf diesem Büro vergessen", fügte er mit triumphierendem Gesichtsausdruck hinzu.

„Diese Überwachungszauber", sagte Dumbledore sachlich, „sind vor etwa drei Stunden ausgefallen. Das tun sie regelmäßig, wie Sie vielleicht mitbekommen haben; schließlich ist das einer der Gründe, weshalb Sie hier sein müssen. Die Schutzzauber auf meinem Büro reagieren nicht allzu positiv auf etwaige Versuche, mich auszuspionieren. Ich habe dies dem Ministerium mitgeteilt, aber leider sind sämtliche Fluchbrecher dieses Instituts derzeit nicht erreichbar. Irgendjemand hat wohl die Ministeriumstoiletten dazu überredet, Mitarbeiter durch das gesamte Gebäude zu verfolgen; ein überaus unnötiger Akt von Vandalismus, wie ich hinzufügen muss."

Flowerrain konnte vor Panik kaum sprechen: Es geschah hier, direkt vor seiner Nase und er konnte nichts gegen Dumbledores Übernahme des Ministeriums tun! Wer wusste schon, was der verrückte alte Mann wohl noch geplant hatte? Verzweifelt sah er sich um, wohl wissend, dass er den Fängen des Schulleiters nicht entkommen konnte. Der jedoch sah ihn so ruhig an wie immer.

„Mr. Flowerrain, mir ist vollkommen klar, dass Sie mir nicht vertrauen und dass Sie keinesfalls freiwillig einem Eid zustimmen würden. So sehr es mich schmerzt, zu diesen Mitteln greifen zu müssen; ich hatte diesbezüglich keine größere Wahl. Jedenfalls nicht in der Situation, in der wir uns momentan befinden." „Die einzige Gefahr hier sind Sie!", keuchte Flowerrain und schmale Rauchfäden stiegen von seinen Haaren auf. „Aber das wird das Ministerium herausfinden! Wir haben unsere Legilimentoren! Damit kommen Sie nicht durch!"

Dumbledore blinzelte nicht einmal, er starrte lediglich Florian Flowerrain durchdringend an, der zusehends kleiner wurde. „Sie wollen doch nicht etwa … etwa meine Erinnerungen verändern, oder?", fragte er beinahe panisch. Eine Spur von Ungläubigkeit war in den blauen Augen zu erkennen, doch es wurde ganz schnell zu Verständnis. Der Auror war einigermaßen überrascht, zum ersten Mal die Mimik des Schulleiters wirklich lesen zu können, doch er hatte den stummen Verdacht, dass dieser keinen Grund darin sah, diese Emotionen zu verschleiern.

„Ich kann verstehen, dass Sie momentan Angst haben", gab sich Dumbledore verständnisvoll, aber Flowerrain wusste es besser. „Diese Situation ist auch nicht unbedingt jene, die ich mir gewünscht hätte, aber dank Ihrer bemerkenswerten Loyalität zum Minister haben Sie mir keine größere Wahl gelassen. Ich hatte eigentlich gehofft, durch die Gespräche, die ich vorhin geführt habe, eine derartige Situation zu vermeiden, aber ganz offensichtlich habe ich damit wohl kein Glück gehabt", meinte er mit grimmigem Lächeln. „Das, was Sie gerade erlebt haben, sollten eigentlich lediglich Sicherheitsvorkehrungen sein, falls Sie sich doch weigern sollten, betreffenden Eid zu schwören. Aber wenn Sie das beruhigt: Ich habe keinerlei Ansicht, in Ihren Geist einzudringen und dort irgendwelche obskuren Veränderungen zu erwirken. Jeder geübte Legilimentor würde dies bei eingehenderer Betrachtung entdecken."

Flowerrain wollte etwas einwerfen, aber Dumbledore ließ ihn nicht. „Ich weiß, es muss in einer solchen Situation absurd klingen, aber ich muss Sie bitten, mir Ihr Vertrauen zu schenken. Mehr als diesen Eid- und er muss nicht einmal unbrechbar sein- verlange ich nicht von Ihnen. Sie müssen mir keinesfalls Gefolgschaft schwören oder ähnliches, Sie sollen nur für die nationale Sicherheit sorgen, indem Sie eine einzige Erinnerung eines alten Mannes betrachten."

„Was werden Sie tun, wenn ich es nicht mache?" „In diesem Fall haben Sie erfolgreich einen großen Anteil dazu beigetragen, Lord Voldemorts (Flowerrain zuckte zusammen) Macht wiedererstehen zu lassen. Aber abgesehen davon, Sie für die nächsten zwei Stunden in diesem Büro festzuhalten, in der Hoffnung auf eine Meinungsänderung, würde ich gar nichts tun." Flowerrain fühlte sich hin- und hergerissen zwischen dem Entsetzen darüber, hier von dem mächtigsten lebenden Zauberer gefangen gehalten zu sein und seiner Neugierde, die dafür sorgte, dass er die fürchterliche Ungewissheit bezüglich dieser Erinnerung loswerden wollte. Was wäre, wenn es doch einen untrüglichen Beweis dafür gab, dass Voldemort zurück war? Aber warum hatte Dumbledore diesen dann nie zuvor jemandem gezeigt? Und wenn es eine Falle war? Nur, fragte er sich, worin sollte diese Falle denn bestehen? Er konnte sich kaum vorstellen, dass Dumbledore ihm eine seiner Erinnerungen zeigen wollte, nur um ihn später damit zu ärgern, dass er ihren Inhalt niemandem verraten durfte.

Der Schulleiter von Hogwarts wartete ruhig ab, bis er plötzlich die zwei Worte vernahm, die das Schicksal der Zaubererwelt entscheiden konnten. „Ich mach´s", sagte Florian Flowerrain. „Aber kein Unbrechbarer Schwur!" Dumbledore lächelte und seine Augen funkelten so stark wie nahezu niemals zuvor. „Hervorragend. Für den Schwur, den ich plane, benötigen wir keinen Zeugen. Die meisten Schwüre sind darauf ausgelegt, dass man die Magie eines anderen nimmt und damit jene des Schwörenden bindet. Derjenige, dem der Eid geschworen wird, gibt ebenfalls einen Teil seiner Magie ab. Nennen Sie es ein „Erkennungsmerkmal", damit die Zauberkraft des Ersteren weiß, wohin sie sich wenden muss. Wie auch immer, die Art Schwur, welche ich plane, funktioniert nach einem ähnlichen Prinzip, aber eben auch ohne dritte Person." Dumbledore ließ ein paar Sekunden verstreichen, damit die ziemlich komplizierten Erklärungen sich setzen konnten.

„In diesem alten Gebäude wurden so viele Zauber gewirkt, so viele Hexereien versucht, dass sich unfassbar viel Energie in der Luft befindet. Das hat in Hogwarts keine Auswirkungen, weil ein Großteil der freien Magie in der Luft für das aufgewendet wird, was in diesem Schloss eben dauerhafte Energie benötigt; nehmen wir als Beispiel die sich bewegenden Treppen. Trotzdem bleibt selbstverständlich Restenergie erhalten und hier in meinem Büro befindet sich, obwohl beispielsweise der Wasserspeier genau von dieser Magie zehrt, noch genug davon, um Ihre Magie an den Schwur binden zu können. Es ist ein ziemlich harmloser Schwur, Ihr Geist wird daraufhin schlichtweg von selbst alles tun, um diese Information zu verstecken, aber wenn es Ihr unbedingter Wille ist, so können Sie die Erinnerung dennoch gefahrlos verraten. Er bewirkt nur, dass Ihre Prioritäten vorerst dahingehend liegen, dass Sie auf keinen Fall jemanden davon wissen lassen wollen."

Flowerrain bekam schon wieder einen etwas beunruhigten Blick, deshalb fuhr Dumbledore schnell fort. „Keine Angst, das wird Sie selbst nicht besonders beeinflussen, ganz im Gegenteil, vieles davon geschieht unbewusst und wenn es irgendwann aufgrund einer Gefahr für Ihr Wohlergehen nötig sein wird, von dieser Erinnerung zu erzählen, werden Sie das tun können. Vorerst wird der Wille dazu allerdings fehlen. Ich erzähle Ihnen dies lediglich, damit Sie mir nicht im Nachhinein einen schweren Gesetzesverstoß dahingehend nachweisen können, nicht die Risiken und Effekte dieses Eides klar gemacht zu haben. Können wir anfangen?"

Flowerrain war noch immer unsicher, man konnte das sehr deutlich sehen. Sollte er seinen Arbeitgeber, der ihm so geholfen hatte, wirklich derart verraten? Aber letztlich, so sagte er sich, musste es doch irgendeinen Grund dafür geben, dass Dumbledore so viele Maßnahmen getroffen hatte, um ihn diese Erinnerung auf jeden Fall sehen zu lassen und der konnte doch nicht nur sein, dass er ihn aus irgendeiner stereotypen bösartigen Anwandlung heraus seine finsteren Pläne sehen lassen wollte. Und, viel wichtiger: Sobald es auch nur die leiseste Möglichkeit einer Bedrohung für die öffentliche Sicherheit gab, hatte ein Auror dafür auch gewisse Risiken einzugehen. Also, beschloss Flowerrain, war er allein seinem Beruf diese Handlung schuldig. Der Ministeriumsbeamte nickte und nur noch wenig Zögern war bei ihm zu erkennen.

„Ich, Florian Flowerrain", sagte Dumbledore und Flowerrain sprach es nach. Von seiner Rechten, seiner Zauberstabhand zischte plötzlich ein rot glühendes Band zu seinem Kopf hinauf und bedeckte den ganzen Weg dorthin mit einem Faden, der unablässig weiter glomm, „schwöre, dass mein Wille fortan darauf ausgerichtet sein wird, die mir von Albus Dumbledore gezeigten Informationen auf die nötige Weise zu schützen", beendete der Schulleiter den Schwur und das Band, welches sich bis an den Kopf des Auroren gebildet hatte, glühte ein letztes Mal auf, nachdem er es wiederholt hatte.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort trat Dumbledore auf eine bestimmte Stelle auf dem Fußboden seines Büros und ein verborgener Wandschrank öffnete sich. Darin stand, wie Flowerrain schon vermutet hatte, das Denkarium des Schulleiters. Beide traten heran. Der Auror sah zu Dumbleodore hinüber, doch der schien völlig sicher zu sein, dass Flowerrain ihm folgen würde, denn er tauchte ohne zu zögern in das von verlaufenden Fäden durchzogene Wasser. Flowerrain folgte ihm; was blieb ihm auch anderes übrig?

„Sie wissen ja, dass vor einigen Monaten die Heulende Hütte zerstört wurde", sagte Dumbledore ruhig. „Ich habe das damals als Werk von unbedachten Geisterjägern dargestellt. Diese Darstellung war, wie ich gestehen muss, leider eine Lüge." Eine Ahnung kroch in Flowerrain hinauf, doch sie war zu absurd, um wirklich daran zu glauben. Er würde ja sehen, was das jetzt werden sollte. Der Ministeriumsbeamte wurde plötzlich von einem Wirbel von Farben erfasst und landete mitten in dem Ort, an der er sich in der jetzigen Zeit auch befand: In Dumbledores Büro.

„_Severus, ich möchte Sie einmal mehr um etwas bitten. Es könnte- nein, es __ist__ zweifelsohne gefährlich, aber unabdingbar, dass Sie das tun. Die jüngsten Ereignisse um die Heulende Hütte in Verbindung mit der Tatsache, dass wir seit Monaten nichts mehr von Lord Voldemort gehört haben, beunruhigen mich zutiefst." Snape hob die Augenbrauen und ein verächtliches Schnauben entwich ihm.  
>„Sie glauben, der Dunkle Lord ist hier?" Der alte Schulleiter schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das wäre zu hoch gegriffen …"<em>

Die Szene veränderte sich langsam und ein neuer, besorgterer Dumbledore erschien vor seinen Augen, wieder zusammen mit Severus Snape.

„_Der Dunkle Lord? Dort? In dieser Bruchbude? Ich sagte es, denke ich, schon einmal, und ich wiederhole es hiermit: Unmöglich. Albus, Sie sollten eventuell weniger von diesen Bonbons zu sich nehmen. Natürlich wissen wir nicht, wo er ist, aber… Albus, schauen Sie sich diesen morschen Haufen Holz doch an! Dort würde nicht einmal eine __Ratte __freiwillig einziehen." „Aber eine verzweifelte Schlange… vielleicht", lächelte Dumbledore._

Und wieder verschwamm die Szene. Flowerrain begann zu verstehen, dass Dumbledore in der Tat nur das allernötigste aus seinem Kopf geholt hatte.

_Als Dumbledore die Tür zur Heulenden Hütte öffnete, war das Auffälligste, was Flowerrain ins Auge stach- abgesehen davon, dass sie völlig anders aussah als der karge Raum, als den er sie sich immer vorgestellt - dass der Dunkle Lord nicht da war._

Flowerrain wollte schon erleichtert aufatmen, doch die Szene setzte sich fort.

_Dumbledore stieß die Tür ganz auf und trat einen Schritt nach vorn. Ein Knarren. Das morsche Holz ächzte unter dem Gewicht des Schulleiters, und obwohl es eher ein leises Geräusch war, schnellte es durch die Stille wie ein brutaler Peitschenhieb. Fast augenblicklich war eine Stimme von oben zu hören, die von keinem von ihnen kam, eine unnatürlich hohe, kalte Stimme, die keinem richtigen Menschen gehören konnte. „Wurmschwanz? Hast du das Buch dabei?"_

Atemlos vor Schreck und Erstaunen sah der Auror zu, wie sich das Bild ein weiteres Mal verschob und die mit Abstand schockierendste Szene präsentierte.

_Ein Knarren ertönte. Voldemort ging um die Biegung der Treppe herum, ohne jede Eile. Und dann blickten der Dunkle Lord und die vier Professoren von Hogwarts, die in der Tür standen, sich plötzlich in die Augen. Es war wie ein Schock, in dieses kaum mehr menschliche Gesicht zu blicken. Schlitze statt einer Nase. Keine Lippen. Haut, weiß wie Papier und von vortretenden Adern durchzogen. Und fürchterliche rote, raubtierhafte Augen, in denen sich jetzt reinste Panik widerspiegelte._

Der Strom der Erinnerungen riss ab und Dumbledore fand sich zusammen mit seinem Bewacher auf den Knien vor dem Denkarium wieder. „Danach kam es zum Kampf", erzählte er. „Wie Sie vermutlich schon aus dem Ergebnis geschlossen haben, konnten wir Lord Voldemort (Flowerrain zuckte einmal mehr zusammen) nicht besiegen. Er entkam und hinterließ die Heulende Hütte vollkommen zerstört." Flowerrain war kreideweiß und zitterte. Auf gar keinen Fall konnte diese Erinnerung manipuliert worden sein, das ging einfach nicht. Aber wie war das möglich? Es hatte doch keinerlei Zeichen dafür gegeben, nicht ein geringstes Detail, dass Voldemort eventuell zurückgekehrt sein könnte! Flowerrain erkannte mit der unfassbaren Bitterkeit, die jedem weitreichenden Irrtum zugehörig ist, dass er einen furchtbaren Fehler gemacht hatte.

Doch in dieser Wut, die sich vor allem gegen ihn selbst richtete, fiel ihm auf einmal auf, dass es noch ein Ventil für diesen Zorn gab und glücklicherweise stand das eben jetzt in diesem Raum: „Sie haben dieses Beweismaterial für mehr als einen Monat besessen", zischte der noch immer aschfahle Auror vorwurfsvoll, „und niemand weiß davon! Die ganze Zeit haben Sie den perfekten Menschen gemimt, aber die Wahrheit ist, dass Sie die allermeiste Schuld an diesem Desaster haben! Wenn Sie reagiert hätten, wenn Sie diese Erinnerungen an die Öffentlichkeit gebracht hätten-" Dumbledore unterbrach ihn mit unheimlich gefasster und gelassener Stimme:

„Wenn ich das getan hätte, säße ich jetzt in einer hübschen Zelle in Askaban. Und selbst wenn ich das hätte vermeiden können- mir wären sämtliche Stellungen inklusive jener als Schulleiter aberkannt worden, etwas, was ich-" Diesmal war es Flowerrain, der unterbrach, schlicht und ergreifend, weil er einfach nicht glauben konnte, mit welcher Selbstverständlichkeit Dumbledore sein eigenes Wohlergehen über das der ganzen Zauberergemeinschaft stellte. Wie konnte jemand nur so etwas tun, so sehr seine Pflichten vernachlässigen, beziehungsweise sogar völlig ignorieren?!

„Sie haben also die gesamte Zauberergemeinschaft ins Verderben gestürzt, nur damit Ihr _Status_ erhalten bleibt?! Ich fasse es nicht! Kein Wunder, dass ich den Schwur leisten musste musste! Wie können Sie überhaupt hier stehen und den Leuten ins Gesicht werfen, sie würden nichts für das Wohl der Zauberergemeinschaft tun und selbst dann- ich fasse es nicht!"

Der Blick, den er von Dumbledore zugeworfen bekam, ähnelte jenem, den er bereits bei seinem Fluchtversuch erhalten hatte. „Beruhigen Sie sich", sagte Dumbledore leise und doch mit solchem Nachdruck, dass die Kiefer von Flowerrain automatisch zuschnappten. „Zuerst einmal bin ich keineswegs bereit, die volle Verantwortung für ein mögliches Desaster zu übernehmen. Ich habe das Ministerium _mehrfach_ darauf hingewiesen, dass Voldemort zurück sein könnte und die Zeichen dafür waren zweifelsohne da. Zumindest für jemanden, der nicht mit geschlossenen Augen zu laufen beliebt. Dafür, dass Menschen ihre Augen vor realen Gefahren verschließen, nur um sich nicht mehr damit beschäftigen zu müssen, trage ich keinerlei Verantwortung und ich verwahre mich dagegen, Sie ausgerechnet von Ihnen zugeschoben zu bekommen.

Zum anderen hatte ich keine andere Wahl, als die Erinnerung an dieses Fiasko für mich zu behalten. Zwar ist Bescheidenheit zweifelsohne eine lobenswerte Tugend, aber in diesem Fall ist ein realistischer Blick gefragt: Wenn ich vollends aus meiner Position gedrängt oder sogar nach Askaban verfrachtet werde, verliert die Zaubererwelt den höchstwahrscheinlich mächtigsten Fürsprecher der Opposition gegen Voldemort inklusive all seiner möglichen Motivations- und Strahlkraft. Bitte versuchen Sie nicht, in diesem Punkt zu widersprechen, uns beiden ist vollkommen bewusst, dass ich ein wichtiger Faktor dieses Krieges sein werde. Wenn ich nicht den Weg für Voldemort ebnen und mich selbst außer Gefecht setzen will, habe ich keine andere Wahl, als diese Erinnerung unter Verschluss zu halten."

„Glauben Sie wirklich, dass Sie so unersetzlich sind?", knurrte Flowerrain, der die Selbstgerechtigkeit des Schuldirektors schlicht nicht fassen konnte. Er hatte einen handfesten Beweis gehabt und ihn aus simpler Furcht um seine eigene Position niemals ausgespielt. Wäre diese Erinnerung zum Ministerium gelangt, hätte Dumbledore wahrscheinlich ein halbes Jahr in Askaban verbringen müssen, einfach, weil er das Ministerium in einer so unfassbar wichtigen Sache nicht informiert und dadurch die Sicherheit der Zaubererwelt gefährdet hatte. Und das zu Recht! Dumbledores Handeln war überstürzt und dumm gewesen; eine solche Strafe wäre in jedem Fall angemessen.

„Unersetzlich? Das denke ich nicht, denn auch, wenn ich abtrete, wird die Erde wohl eher nicht damit aufhören sich zu drehen. Aber immerhin so wichtig, dass meine Inhaftierung vermieden werden sollte. Was wäre das jetzt für ein gefundenes Fressen für Lucius Malfoy gewesen! Man hätte mir vorgeworfen, eigene Pläne zu verfolgen, den Dunklen Lord absichtlich entkommen lassen zu haben. Die meisten Leute hätten sich einem Ministerium zugewandt, dessen Vorsteher, wie Sie jetzt ziemlich genau wissen dürften, von Lucius Malfoy so stark beeinflusst wird, dass man es derzeit praktisch als Voldemort unterstellt sehen kann. Und das konnte ich nicht zulassen."

Flowerrain wusste nicht, ob er dem Schulleiter glauben sollte und verhielt sich daher zunächst einmal stumm. Dieser schien das zu bemerken und sprach nach einer kurzen Pause weiter. „Solange mich niemand von aus dem Sortiment der Schokofroschkarten herausschmeißt, ist es mir nicht sonderlich wichtig, welche politischen Ämter mir genommen werden. Aber damit wird Cornelius sich leider nicht begnügen, wenn die Zeit kommt, da er einsieht, dass Lord Voldemort zurückgekehrt ist. In diesem Fall wird er einen Schuldigen suchen- und Sie kennen ihn vermutlich besser als ich, das wird er auf jeden Fall tun- und wenn diese Erinnerung mich belastet, wird er mich nach Askaban schicken, um der Bevölkerung erklären zu können, dass er einen Teil des Problems eliminiert hat. Und ich denke, dass ich Ihnen deutlich gemacht habe, warum dies momentan auf keinen Fall ein Gewinn für die Zauberergemeinschaft wäre."

Flowerrain schüttelte den Kopf, um ihn freizubekommen. Was Dumbledore sagte, klang zweifelsohne logisch, aber hatte Fudge ihn nicht andererseits davor gewarnt, dass der alte Schulleiter ihn manipulieren könnte? Doch es war nun einmal ein kaum zu widerlegender Fakt, dass alles, was Dumbledore bisher über Fudge behauptet hatte, die reine Wahrheit war. Dennoch wusste der Auror noch nicht wirklich, auf welche Seite er sich stellen sollte. Zu tief saß noch der Schock über Dumbledores Versagen in der Heulenden Hütte und die durchaus extremen Handlungen, die er vollzogen hatte, um ihn dazu zu zwingen, diese Erinnerung letztlich doch anzuschauen.

„Glauben Sie", erzählte Dumbledore und diesmal sah er ganz eindeutig sehr alt aus, „dass ich diese Situation gemocht habe? Der größte Feind der Zaubererwelt auf freiem Fuß, und während alle Welt das nicht einsehen wollte, hatte ich _Beweise_, konnte sie aber nicht einsetzen. Mein Versagen in der Heulenden Hütte ist unverzeihlich, das ist mir selbst bewusst. Auch das, was ich am heutigen Tag tun musste, um Sie in mein Denkarium zu bringen, hat mir niemals gefallen und ich bin aufrichtig der Meinung, dass Sie mir mit aller Rechtfertigung misstrauen. Aber dennoch muss ich einmal mehr an Ihr Pflichtbewusstsein appellieren. Ich kann jetzt allein zu Cornelius gehen, doch es ist relativ wahrscheinlich, dass er mir nicht glauben wird. Oder Sie kommen mit, versuchen, die Fehler eines alten Mannes zugunsten eines größeren Problems vorerst zu übergehen und retten eventuell die magische Welt, wie wir Sie kennen."

Flowerrain wusste, dass auch er in diesem Moment alt aussah. „Sie wissen, wie ich mich entscheiden werde. Das haben Sie die ganze Zeit gewusst, ansonsten hätten Sie niemals so viel riskiert." „Sagen wir es so: Ich war diesbezüglich relativ sicher", lächelte Dumbledore. „Aber ich glaube wirklich nicht, dass ich Ihnen jemals vertrauen kann.", setzte der Auror hinzu. Der Schulleiter von Hogwarts nickte ernst. „Nach all dem, was vorgefallen ist, kann ich das ausgesprochen gut nachvollziehen und hätte auch nie etwas anderes erwartet." Er blinzelte Flowerrain aufmunternd zu und setzte sich dann wieder vor seinen Schreibtisch: „Ich habe auch bereits eine Idee, wie wir dem werten Herrn Minister die Geschehnisse hier näherbringen können. Das wird ein wenig Zeit in Anspruch nehmen, aber ich denke, in zwei Stunden dürften wir so weit sein."

Die Ratte kauerte sich in die äußerste Ecke des Bootes, dort, wo die Planken am Schwärzesten waren und ihn am besten verdeckten. Das Schiff schaukelte leicht auf dem Wasser und Pettigrew wurde einmal mehr ein wenig übel. Offensichtlich konnte man auch als Ratte seekrank werden, wie er in den letzten 24 Stunden bereits bemerkt hatte. Zum Glück war es bei ihm nicht sonderlich ausgeprägt. Nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt saß ein schwarzhaariger Mann, durch Ketten vollkommen bewegungsunfähig gemacht, der mehrere starke Verletzungen im Gesicht aufwies und offensichtlich auf einem Auge erblindet war, während das andere beständig schielte. Auch im Kieferbereich zeigten sich diverse Blutergüsse und ein Blutrinnsal lief beständig seine blassen Lippen hinunter. Abraham Ancead, der inhaftierte Mann.

Neben ihm standen zwei Auroren, die Pettigrew nicht kannte, deren Aufgabe es aber offenbar war, den Gefangenen sicher nach Askaban zu eskortieren. Schon seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit fuhren sie auf diesem Boot der Gefängnisfestung entgegen und nur die beiden Auroren führten manchmal ein paar ziemlich uninteressante Dialoge. Wahrscheinlich war Ancead mit einem Schweigezauber belegt.

Vorsichtig spähte Pettigrew aus einer Ritze in dem uralten Holz, das dennoch unfassbar tragfähig zu sein schien; es hatte nicht ein einziges Mal auch nur geknirscht. Und dann auf einmal sahen seine scharfen Augen einen schwarzen Punkt in dem endlosen Blau der Nordsee. Wilde Freude durchströmte ihn, als ihm klar wurde, dass dieser Punkt nur einen einzigen Ort darstellen konnte: Askaban.

Wären Ratten zu lächeln imstande, Pettigrew hätte es getan. Er war nun unfassbar nah an den einzigen Ort herangekommen, an dem es eventuell noch Rettung für ihn gab.


	60. Die Festung

Langsam in den Untergang

Lucius Malfoy war nicht verzweifelt, er war nicht panisch, er fühlte sich einfach nur vollkommen leer. Alles passte zusammen: Dumbledores Gespräch mit ihm, das Gespräch, welches er zuvor höchstwahrscheinlich mit jemandem in der Aurorenzentrale geführt hatte und das Chaos, was derzeit im Ministerium herrschte. Wenn man das Gespräch mit Voldemort hinzunahm, in dem der Dunkle Lord derart beunruhigt gewesen war, dass er ihn nicht einmal hatte foltern können und das unfassbare, gewinnende Funkeln in Dumbledores Augen, ergab das nur eine einzige Schlussfolgerung: Dumbledore besaß einen Beweis, irgendetwas, was er gegen Voldemort einsetzen und so dessen Wiederkehr beweisen konnte. Ansonsten wäre er niemals derart viel Risiko gegangen, das wusste Malfoy.

Und nun war höchstwahrscheinlich schon alles geschehen; es gab nichts mehr, womit er sich retten konnte. Voldemorts Warnung kam zu spät; Dumbledore war bereits wieder mit seinem Bewacher in seinem Büro und der Beweis würde bald das Tageslicht erblicken. Malfoy wusste ganz genau, wer dafür die Schuld in die Schuhe geschoben bekommen würde. Mit Angst dachte er an das, was nicht nur ihn, sondern höchstwahrscheinlich sogar seine gesamte Familie erwarten würde, sogar seinen zwölfjährigen Sohn.

Um sich selbst fürchtete er nicht mehr so sehr. Vor Jahren war sein einziges Ziel der Selbstschutz gewesen, doch als Draco geboren wurde, hatte sich das geändert. Oh, er war sich selbst immer noch wichtiger als nahezu jeder andere Mensch, inklusive seiner Ehefrau. Aber sein Sohn … der musste leben, er konnte nicht seinen Tod in Kauf nehmen, nur weil er darin versagt hatte, einen Befehl auszuführen, mit dessen Scheitern er selbst nicht das Geringste zu tun hatte.

Und dennoch, im Moment fühlte er sich völlig ruhig. Seine Augen starrten auf einen Punkt in der Ferne und doch sah er das Ende des Ganges nicht. Ein Malfoy sah ein – meistens - wenn er verloren hatte und genau jetzt hatte er verloren. Flüchtig dachte er daran, was genau der Dunkle Lord gesagt hatte, noch vor wenigen Minuten. _Nun, mir wurde zugetragen, dass dich einige … Schwierigkeiten erwarten, mein Freund._ Mir wurde zugetragen, dass … Ob dieses „zugetragen" auch Dumbledores Werk sein konnte? Der alte Mann hatte heute nichts dem Zufall überlassen, wenn man sich das Chaos im Büro von Dolores Umbridge, die einmal beinahe von einer Toilette aufgefressen worden war, so anschaute. Wie wahrscheinlich war es, dass er direkt vor einem solchen Gespräch mit dem Dunklen Lord _zufällig _aufkreuzte und mit ihm reden wollte?

Aber andererseits, was hätte Dumbledore damit bezwecken wollen? Ihm fiel nichts ein, was er jetzt noch tun konnte, die Warnung war schließlich viel zu spät gekommen. Es sei denn … Dumbledore hatte nicht den Dunklen Lord warnen wollen, sondern ihn, Lucius Malfoy! Dem alten Schulleiter musste völlig klar sein, dass er sich aus jeglichen Schwierigkeiten mit dem Ministerium herauswinden konnte. Doch aus Schwierigkeiten mit Lord Voldemort wandte man sich nicht einfach heraus. Wenn der Dunkle Lord jemanden töten wollte, dann würde diese Person früher oder später auf jeden Fall sterben.

Dumbledore wollte ihn nicht vor dem Ministerium warnen, sondern Zeit geben! Innerlich musste Malfoy widerwillig zugeben, dass die Weitsicht des Schulleiters in dieser Hinsicht außerordentlich beeindruckend gewesen war. Wenn er sich nämlich retten wollte, hieß das nichts anderes, als gegen den Dunklen Lord zu kämpfen. Also genau das zu tun, was Dumbledore wollte. Flüchtig überlegte er, ob er einfach sehenden Auges in den eigenen Untergang wandern wollte, einfach, um diesen Plan des alten Narren zu vereiteln, doch den Gedanken verwarf er schnell wieder. Lucius Malfoy würde keinesfalls völlig ohne Kampf untergehen, niemals. Wenn er nur irgendein Druckmittel gegen Voldemort finden könnte, etwas, was diesen davon abhielt, ihn für sein Versagen zu bestrafen oder bewirkte, dass er Askaban entkommen und dennoch sicher sein könnte …

Und da auf einmal wusste er, was er machen konnte.

Sie waren noch mehr als 100 Meter von der Gefängnisinsel entfernt, und dennoch konnte Pettigrew es spüren. Kälte durchzog sein Fell und seine feine Nase drohte zu gefrieren. Unwillkürlich kuschelte der Nager sich noch etwas mehr zusammen. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, dass die Männer ebenfalls froren. Die Auroren hatten die Hände fröstelnd unter die Achseln gesteckt und blickten missmutig umher und Abraham Ancead zitterte in seinen Fesseln und warf ihnen ab und an verzweifelte Blicke zu.

Pettigrew konnte nun durch die Ritze in den Planken des Schiffes nicht mehr das gesamte Gebäude sehen, aber das brauchte er auch nicht mehr; er hatte es vorhin schon erblicken können. Askaban war ursprünglich auf einer Insel erbaut worden, doch die war nirgends zu erkennen; vermutlich war der vordere Teil bei der letzten Sturmflut der Nordsee im Wasser versunken. Das gesamte Gebäude war in tieftrübem Grau gemauert, das beinahe schwarz anmutete und erhob sich dunkel und bedrohlich mehrere 100 Meter über dem Meeresspiegel.

Man konnte erahnen, dass sich hinter dem Gebäude noch einige Kilometer Land befanden, auf denen vermutlich die Dementoren hausten, wenn sie nicht gerade zu ihren alltäglichen Wachgängen durch die Zellen marschierten. Wasser prallte unaufhörlich gegen das dunkle Gestein, doch nicht ein einziges bisschen Kalk oder Alge hatte sich bilden können; ob wegen der Schutzzauber oder der Dementoren, war nicht ganz klar.

Askaban war im gotischen Stil mit vielen spitzbogigen Fenstern erbaut, deren Glas schon so mit Spinnenweben verhangen und verstaubt war, dass man ohnehin nicht mehr hindurchsehen konnte. Allerdings befand sich immer nur eines dieser Fenster im Abstand von etwa fünf Metern übereinander; ansonsten gab es keine; und das hieß, dass man in den Zellen keinerlei Licht besaß. Pettigrew schluckte. Das war es also, was die Zaubererwelt Leuten wie ihm antat? Ein Glück, dass er sich niemals dem Ministerium gestellt hatte.

Askaban lief nach oben hin auf romanische Art rund zu; das Dach war eher eine Art Kuppel, die über dem Komplex thronte. Offensichtlich war der obere Teil der Festung noch älter als der untere mit den Fenstern- vermutlich hatte es in der früheren Version von Askaban gar keine Fenster gegeben. Wenn man genau hinschaute, konnte man auch erkennen, dass die Steine der Kuppel noch etwas dunkler waren als jene in dem unteren Teil.

Das Boot näherte sich mehr und mehr ein paar scheinbar zufällig im Wasser verteilten morschen Pflöcken, die als Andockstelle dienten. Direkt dahinter befand sich ein schmaler, ebenfalls schwarzer hölzerner Steg, der bis zum spitzbogigen Eingang führte, welcher vollkommen ohne Verzierungen auskam. Es war einfach nur eine sehr hohe, beinahe 5 Meter breite Tür aus schwerem schwarzem Eichenholz. Ohne ein Wort feuerte der größere der beiden Auroren einen Betäubungszauber auf Ancead ab, dessen Gelenke erschlafften und der kurz darauf gelähmt vornüberkippte.

Im selben Moment, in dem die Auroren ihn mit einem Schwebezauber belegten, durchschnitt ein lauter Schrei aus einer rauen Männerkehle die Stille, die zuvor nur von dem unablässig gegen die Festung klatschenden Wasser durchbrochen worden war. Pettigrew zuckte zusammen. Ein weiterer Schrei, hoch und schrill, eindeutig der einer Frau, hallte über das Areal. Offenbar gingen die Dementoren wieder umher in Askaban. Die beiden Auroren beachteten es nicht; sie hoben den schlaffen Körper vom Boden und gingen mit ihm über den Steg zu den Eingangstoren dieses fürchterlichen Ortes.

Die Instinkte der Ratte, die Pettigrew im Moment nun einmal war, schrien, er solle hier verschwinden, an seinem sicheren Plätzchen im Boot verbleiben und warten, bis die Ministeriumsbeamten zurückfuhren. Doch trotz der Kälte, trotz des scharfen Windes, der wie ein eisiges Schwert durch sein Fell fuhr, riss er sich zusammen und folgte den Auroren. Die Ebenholztür öffnete sich leise, als sich die Auroren ihr näherten; keinerlei Knarren war zu hören, doch vielleicht wurde es auch nur von dem erneuen Schrei übertönt, der durch die Knochen sämtlicher Anwesenden fuhr.

Im Erdgeschoss von Askaban war nichts als ein schier endlos langer Gang, an dessen Seite sich mehrere offensichtlich nachträglich zugemauerte Eingänge befanden, deren Steine in einem untypisch hellen Grau erschienen. Vergilbt und abgeblättert konnte man teilweise oberhalb des verschlossenen Zugangs noch das Wort „Wasserverlies" erahnen. Überall standen Pfützen auf dem Boden, die sich teilweise tief in den Stein gegraben hatten. Sogar von der Decke tropfte Wasser und die Feuchtigkeit grub sich tief in sämtliche Knochen.

Mühselig stiegen die Auroren die aus unregelmäßig bearbeitetem Eisen bestehende Treppe nach oben, deren Stufen so steil waren, dass die Ratte größte Mühe hatte, nach oben zu springen. Niemand hörte im Rauschen des Wassers und zwischen den immer wieder voller Panik schreienden Gefangenen die trippelnden Schritte des Animagus, der keuchend nach oben kletterte. Nach oben hin nahm die Feuchtigkeit leicht ab; die Stufen waren zwar noch immer sehr glitschig, aber im nächsten Stockwerk standen kaum mehr Pfützen auf dem Boden, auch wenn die Wände noch immer von einem Feuchtigkeitsfilm geziert wurden. Wer hier einmal saß, hatte anscheinend nicht allzu viele Chancen mehr, ein besonders hohes Alter zu erreichen, obwohl die körpereigene Magie regenerierte, wo sie nur konnte.

Trotz des festen Gesteins zog es in jeder Ecke von Askaban und kombiniert mit der Feuchtigkeit wurde allein das Klima hier in diesem Stock zur reinen Folter für die Gelenke des Körpers. Besonders das einzelne Fenster, welches ein wenig schummriges Licht in den ansonsten finsteren Gang brachte (Pettigrew wollte sich gar nicht erst ausmalen, wie es hier wohl bei Nacht aussehen mochte), brachte unfassbar viel Kälte in das 1. Geschoss. Es war, als würde man im Winter nackt nach draußen gehen und sich mit Schnee einreiben.

Weiterhin völlig wortlos marschierte der Auror auf eine Tür zu, die zur Linken der Treppe lag, während sein größerer Kollege den Gefangenen im Auge behielt. Über dieser hölzernen Tür stand lediglich „Überwachungszentrale", allerdings ausgesprochen gut lesbar. Dieses Schild wurde scheinbar besser in Schuss gehalten. Er klopfte an und die Tür wurde geöffnet. Kurz drang ein wenig gelbliches Licht heraus, wie von einer Glühbirne, und ein Wärmeschwall traf die Ratte und den zweiten Auroren.

Es dauerte einige Minuten und mehrere schier endlos wirkende Schreie, während derer Pettigrew zitternd und frierend bereits versucht war, unter den Pullover des zweiten Auroren- er glaubte, gehört zu haben, dass er Gawain Robards hieß oder so ähnlich- zu kriechen, doch schließlich ging die Tür wieder auf und der erste Auror kehrte allein zurück. „HST B 34", sagte er nur. Pettigrew war mit dem Zellensystem in Askaban nicht vertraut und es interessierte ihn auch nicht besonders, aber angesichts dessen, was Abraham Ancead getan hatte, war es sehr wahrscheinlich, dass er in den Hochsicherheitstrakt von Askaban kam. Dort, wo auch Sirius Black sich befand.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, ließ Robards den Körper Anceads wieder schweben und bewegte sich zielstrebig auf eine weitere Treppe zu, die nicht mehr aus Metall, sondern aus massivem Gestein bestand, das durch den Grad der Verwitterung unmöglich mehr zuzuordnen war. Durch die hohen Decken (jedes einzelne Geschoss war bis zu vier Meter hoch und hatte zusätzlich noch eine extrem dicke Steinmauer als Trennung) dauerte es viele Stufen, bis das nächste Stockwerk erreicht war. Schließlich gab Pettigrew es auf und hechtete mit einem großen Sprung auf den Schuh eines der Auroren, wo er sich dann an seinem Schnürsenkel festbiss und auf diese Weise die weitere Reise nach oben hin antrat.

Offensichtlich befand sich der Hochsicherheitstrakt sehr weit oben im Schloss. Pettigrew war in seiner Zählung bereits beim achten Stockwerk angelangt, als ihm plötzlich die in die Wand gravierte Kennung „HST A" auffiel. Plötzlich war eine Frauenstimme zu hören, die jener im Ministeriumsfahrstuhl stark ähnelte und direkt aus der Wand neben ihnen zu kommen schien: „Bitte bleiben Sie zunächst auf der Treppe. Weisen Sie sich aus, wenn Sie die Schutzzauber deaktivieren wollen." Ohne zu zögern sagte Robards: „Auroren Robards und Kneazle, Mitglieder des Ministeriums, befugt zum Zutritt in den Hochsicherheitstrakt." Eine kurze Pause, in der vollkommene Stille herrschte. Nicht einmal Schreie waren mehr zu hören. Pettigrew war erleichtert, dass die Dementoren die Festung offenbar verlassen hatten, bevor er ihnen hatte begegnen können. Kurz darauf bewegte sich ein Schatten hinter der Wand am Ende der Treppe und eine Statue marschierte nach vorn. Die Auroren schienen ein wenig überrascht. „Was stimmt denn nicht?", fragte Robards. „Wir sind doch angekündigt worden?" Offensichtlich gab es eine Möglichkeit, die Schutzzauber vor dem Einsperren eines Gefangenen darauf vorzubereiten, dass jemand kommen würde. Dieselbe Frauenstimme sprach wieder, doch diesmal war klar, dass sie der Statue entsprang:

„Ihre Ankunft wurde angekündigt. Allerdings haben die Banne eine weitere magische Signatur aufgespürt. Sind Sie mit vier Personen an diesen Ort gekommen?" Die Auroren sahen sich einigermaßen überrascht an, während Pettigrew ein siedend heißer Schock durchfuhr. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass die Schutzzauber ihn würden spüren können! „Nein, wir sind zu dritt", sagte Kneazle nach kurzem Zögern.

„Befindet sich ein magisches Halbwesen oder ein Animagus bei Ihnen? Bitte überprüfen Sie dies", sagte die Frauenstimme in bestimmtem Ton. Pettigrew war versucht wegzurennen, so sehr versucht- doch er konnte einfach nicht, nicht jetzt, nachdem er sogar Lucius Malfoy entkommen war, um an diesen Ort zu gelangen. Außerdem würde dann augenblicklich ein Alarm ausgelöst werden und früher oder später würde man ihn finden …

Die Auroren sahen sich erst sehr unsicher an und dann um. Es war völlig klar, dass beiden, seit sie diese Festung betreten hatten, ausgesprochen unbehaglich zumute war. Niemand wollte hier mehr Zeit als nötig verbringen und deshalb versuchten sie auch ihr bestes, diese Fehlermeldung eines uralten Sicherheitssystems nicht allzu ernst zu nehmen. Sporadisch blickten sie sich um, aber niemand schaute direkt an die Kante der Treppenstufe, an der sie standen, wo Pettigrew sich zitternd versteckt hatte.

„Hier ist niemand. Es muss ein Fehler vorliegen." Pettigrews Herz schlug rasend schnell vor Spannung, gleich würde die Stimme den Eintritt verweigern und dann würden sie ihn entdecken und er hätte nicht die geringste Chance. „Eintritt autorisiert. Die Schutzzauber werden vorübergehend deaktiviert, bitte warten Sie einen Moment. Fehler in den Aufspürzaubern bitte an die hier stationierten Auroren übermitteln." Eine zentnerschwere Spannung fiel von Pettigrew ab, als dann tatsächlich nur wenige Sekunden später die Stimme erneut sprach. „Eintritt nun möglich. Sie haben 15 Minuten, bis die Schutzzauber wieder aktiviert werden."

Die Statue trat beiseite und wieder zurück an die Stelle, an der sie zuvor gewesen war. Und Pettigrew trippelte direkt hinter den Auroren her, ohne dass die sich ein einziges Mal umdrehten. Er wusste nicht, ob Block B vielleicht noch einmal anders geschützt war als Block A, aber er traute sich schlichtweg nicht, noch eine weitere Treppe hinter ihnen herzulaufen, nicht nach dieser Warnung. Da er die Treppe ohnehin sehen konnte und somit den Weg zu Block B kannte, beschloss er, sich zunächst einmal in Block A nach Sirius Black umzusehen.

Nach einer Tür, zwischen deren korrodierten Gitterstäben er problemlos durchschlüpfen konnte, die allerdings fest verschlossen war, kam ein kurzer Zwischenraum. Dahinter befand sich eine eichene Tür, die keine Gitterstäbe aufzuweisen hatte, aber dem sehr dicken eisernen Riegel nach zu urteilen ebenfalls verschlossen war. Doch diese Tür schloss nicht direkt mit dem Boden ab, einem kleinen Tier wie ihm war es möglich, unter ihr durchzukrabbeln. Ein weiterer Zwischenraum, doch diesmal war an dessen Ende nur eine weitere Gittertür, durch die er die ersten Gefangenen in der Reihe bereits sehen konnte. Die Ratte schlüpfte zwischen den Gitterstäben durch und warf einen kurzen Blick in die erste Zelle. Er erkannte den Insassen sofort. Rabastan Lestrange, ein Todesser, der einst Voldemort mit unfassbarem Fanatismus gedient hatte. Pettigrew spürte eine erneute Welle von Furcht in sich aufwallen. Wer hier saß, war _wirklich_ gefährlich.

Die Zelle war nur wenig größer als ein durchschnittliches Gästebadezimmer, besaß allerdings eine Toilette mit funktionierender Wasserspülung, wie man an dem mangelnden Geruch erkennen konnte. Waschen allerdings konnte man sich nicht, obwohl hier niemand wirklich stank, doch dieses Problem interessierte Pettigrew momentan nicht. Nur durch seine guten Rattenaugen konnte er überhaupt halbwegs anständig sehen, ansonsten lag alles in beständigem Dämmerlicht. Es gab kein Fenster, also vermutete er, dass die Räume wenigstens magisch erleuchtet wurden. Auch die Kälte hatte etwas nachgelassen und hier gab es keine Ritzen im Gestein, die auch nur den geringsten Zug zugelassen hätten. Dennoch, warm war es keinesfalls und Pettigrew konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass man nach Jahren beinahe ohne Bewegung in dieser winzigen Zelle beinahe alle Muskeln und Gelenke verlor und zudem noch nach und nach den Verstand.

Die zweite Zelle schien leer zu sein, ebenso die dritte. Die Räume waren einzeln durch feste Gesteinswände getrennt und es gab gegenüber nichts, wohl, um Konflikte zwischen den Gefangenen zu verhindern. Es war offensichtlich, dass jene zwischen der zweiten und dritten an einigen Stellen zu rissig war, um gefahrlos Gefangene beherbergen zu können. Askaban war ziemlich heruntergekommen; hier trauten sich seit Jahren keine Restauratoren mehr hinein.

Langsam ging die Ratte durch die lange Reihe an ewigen Ruhestätten, vorbei an brutalen Mördern wie Bellatrix Lestrange, die vollkommen apathisch in ihrer Zelle saß und langsam ihr leicht verdunkeltes Dunkles Mal streichelte oder Mulciber, der in den Jahren von Voldemorts Schreckensherrschaft unzählige Menschen unter den Imperiusfluch gestellt hatte.

Als er fast am Ende des Ganges angelangt war- die letzten sechs Zellen schienen allesamt leer zu sein- beschloss er spontan, noch einen Blick in die Zelle zu werfen, die am Ende des Ganges stand und in der er aus den Augenwinkeln einen Schatten gesehen zu haben glaubte. Ohne wirkliche Hoffnung, dort den Gesuchten zu finden, blickte Peter Pettigrew noch flüchtig in die Zelle direkt am Rande der massiven Mauer. Und erstarrte. Dort, vollkommen bewegungslos, lag ein großer, abgerissen aussehender schwarzer Hund und starrte mit regungslosen gelben Augen die Wand an.

Dumbledore und Flowerrain hatten vollkommen ruhig sämtliche üblichen Sicherheitskontrollen des Ministeriums über sich ergehen lassen, der eine, weil er die Prozedur zur Genüge kannte, der andere, weil das furchtbare pinke Frauenzimmer nicht mehr in dem Vorbüro saß und ihn zugleich nervös und wütend machte, da nämlich betreffendes pinkes Ungetüm im St. Mungos lag und dort behandelt wurde, weil es gestolpert und mit der Stirn direkt auf eine Mauer geprallt war. Außerdem musste er über den Plan nachdenken, den Dumbledore ihm präsentiert hatte. Er wusste nicht, in wieweit man dem Schulleiter überhaupt trauen durfte, aber er sah auch keine andere Möglichkeit als das, was Dumbledore getan hatte und tun würde. Schließlich hatte er in gewisser Weise Recht, wenn er sagte, dass seine Anwesenheit und Erreichbarkeit in Hogwarts und der Zaubererwelt allgemein für den mit großer Sicherheit folgenden Krieg unabdingbar war.

„Guten Tag, Cornelius", sagte Dumbledore ruhig, nachdem er ohne zu fragen die Tür geöffnet hatte. Fudge wusste offensichtlich, was ihn erwarten würde und er blickte ihm einfach nur in die Augen- oder versuchte es, denn nach wenigen Sekunden wandte er sich bereits ab. „Wenn Sie hier sind, Dumbledore, um zu versuchen, das Ministerium zu übernehmen: Ich muss Sie enttäuschen! 15 Unsägliche haben einen komplizierten Überwachungs- und Schutzapparat in meinem Büro aufgebaut und ich denke nicht, dass Sie auch nur den Hauch einer Chance haben, den zu durchbrechen!"

Fudge wirkte trotz dieser oberflächlichen Sicherheitsbekundung nervös, er saß wie angenagelt auf seinem Stuhl und seine Augen huschten immer wieder zwischen Dumbledore und Flowerrain hin und her. „Der Überwachungsapparat ist fehlerhaft", meinte Dumbledore wie nebenbei. „Wenn ich auf die Idee kommen sollte, den Aufspürzauber zu aktivieren, würde der zwar sämtliche Beamten hier alarmieren, aber leider dabei so viel Energie verbrauchen, dass alle Schutzzauber zusammenbrechen würden. Wie viel Zeit hatten diese Unsäglichen für ihre Aufgabe? Ich nehme an, es dürfte nicht allzu viel gewesen sein."

Fudge schaute ihn kreideweiß an: „Sie bluffen!", rief er, aber seine Stimme war unnatürlich hoch. „Nehmen Sie ihn augenblicklich fest, Auror Flowerrain!" Flowerrain schluckte und zögerte kurz, fasste sich dann aber. „Ich … ich glaube, dass Mr. Dumbledore Recht hat, was Du-Weißt-Schon-Wen betrifft." Fudge blieb der Mund vor Entsetzen offen stehen. „Sie auch?", flüsterte er. „Was haben Sie mit ihm gemacht?!", fuhr er plötzlich Dumbledore an. „Dafür kommen Sie nach Askaban! Welchen Zauber haben Sie ihm aufgehalst?! Bei wie vielen Leuten haben Sie das noch gemacht?!"

„Cornelius, beruhigen Sie sich bitte", sagte Dumbledore und ein leichtes Glucksen war aus seiner Stimme herauszuhören. „Seien Sie versichert, wenn ich wirklich am Ministerposten interessiert wäre, hätte ich ihn vor zwei Jahren angenommen." Fudge schüttelte den Kopf und ging langsam rückwärts, um so viel Abstand wie möglich zwischen sich und Dumbledore zu bringen.

„Ich komme hierher, weil es mir endlich gelungen ist, handfeste Beweise hinsichtlich der Rückkehr von Lord Voldemort (Fudge zuckte erheblich zusammen, Flowerrain auch, aber weniger erheblich) zu ergattern. Mir ist vollkommen bewusst, dass Sie sämtliche Erinnerungen von Professor Snape nicht akzeptieren werden, was mir zwar etwas unverständlich erscheint, aber bei seiner Vorgeschichte zumindest begründet. Allerdings gelang es mir, ein paar Erinnerungen von Mr. Flowerrain zu ergattern- unterbrechen Sie mich bitte nicht." Dumbledore lächelte den Minister aufmunternd an und der fügte sich tatsächlich, blies die Luft, die er geholt hatte, wieder aus seinem Mund und hörte weiterhin zu. „Es stellte sich heraus, dass Mr. Flowerrain in der Tat beweiskräftige Erinnerungen an Lord Voldemort besitzt, wenn auch nur einen ganz kurzen Moment."

„Hören Sie auf, mich zu veräppeln! Wenn Auror Flowerrain diese Erinnerung wirklich besitzen würde, hätte er es mir gesagt!" Fudges Kopf war ein wenig rot angelaufenen aufgrund der Wut, die er wegen dieser offensichtlichen Lüge verspürte. Alles, wovor Lucius Malfoy ihn gewarnt hatte, war vollkommen richtig gewesen! Aber Dumbledore würde auf gar keinen Fall mit seinem perfiden Plan durchkommen und ihm den Ministerposten entreißen.

„Das hätte er zweifelsohne, wenn er sie bewusst erlebt hätte. Aber das war nicht der Fall. Sie erinnern sich doch an einen gewissen Angriff auf ein Muggeldorf, vor beinahe einem Jahr? Damals wurden, wie er mir berichtete, zwei Auroren losgeschickt." Das war nicht die Wahrheit; in Wirklichkeit hatte Dumbledore das damals von Kingsley Shacklebolt erfahren. „Das hat er Ihnen berichtet?! Das waren alles Ministeriumsinterna! Mr. Flowerrain, Sie-" „Jetzt hören Sie doch endlich auf, dieses dermaßen lächerliche Verhalten von Minute zu Minute auf eine neue Ebene zu bringen!", herrschte Dumbledore ihn an und Fudge fiel mit großen Augen in seinen Sessel zurück. Noch nie hatte er den Schulleiter ähnlich rigoros gesehen.

„Nun, da die Auroren ausgesprochen schnell vor Ort waren, vermutete ich, dass eventuell doch noch ein Todesser in der Erinnerung auftauchte, den man als Beweis nutzen könnte. Wie Sie vielleicht wissen, sind vor allem jene Erinnerungen, die sich besonders in den Kopf eingebrannt haben, oftmals mit Details gefüllt, die man damals gar nicht bewusst wahrgenommen hat. Ein solches Detail entdeckte ich tatsächlich ausgerechnet im Gedächtnis meines Bewachers. Ich weiß nicht, ob Mr. Shacklebolt eine ähnliche Erinnerung besitzt, da ich nie auf die Idee gekommen bin, ihn danach zu fragen." Diese gesamte Geschichte war selbstverständlich eine Lüge, aber eine ziemlich geschickte Lüge, bei der Flowerrain beinahe vollkommen sicher war, dass sie ausreichen würde, den Minister zu täuschen. In der Tat waren die Auroren damals sofort nach dem Aufspüren der hohen Magieaktivität losgeschickt worden; insofern wäre es sogar sehr gut möglich gewesen, dass sie einen Todesser oder Voldemort selbst getroffen hätten. Die vergangene Stunde hatte Dumbledore damit verbracht, alle möglichen Zauber zu verwenden und die Erinnerung an die Heulende Hütte mit der an das damalige Schlachtfeld zu kombinieren und so zu manipulieren, dass die Veränderung von einem Laien unmöglich zu bemerken war.

_Gleißendes Licht, als sie mit einem lauten PLOPP in den Gassen des Muggeldorfes auftauchten. Um sie herum befand sich ein vollkommen zerstörter Ort. Überall lagen Trümmerteile; mehrere Häuser waren zu mehr als der Hälfte zerstört und Leichenteile säumten die mit Schlaglöchern versehenen Gehwege. Es war ein fürchterliches Trümmerfeld und Fudge schlug sich entsetzt die Hand vor den Mund. Es auf diese Art zu erleben war noch etwas ganz anderes als in den Zeitungsberichten._

_Aber er spürte, dass ihm aufgrund der Eindrücke, die ihn zunächst überwältigt hatten, etwas entgangen war- offensichtlich wurde das vor allem an der erwartungsvollen Art, wie Dumbledore und Flowerrain ihn anschauten. „Ich denke, ich kann die Erinnerung von Neuem beginnen lassen", sagte Dumbledore unvermittelt. Fudge nickte nur._

_Wieder begann alles mit einem lauten PLOPP und diesmal sah Fudge, was sie gemeint hatten und wurde augenblicklich kreideweiß im Gesicht. Für einen ganz, ganz kurzen Moment war das Gesicht von Lord Voldemort zu erkennen, wie es verschwand, als die Auroren ankamen. Doch das war vermutlich nur Einbildung gewesen, eine Spielerei der Schatten an dem zerstörtesten Gebäude der Straße, in die sie hineinsahen._

„_Neustart!", befahl Fudge. Wieder fing die Erinnerung von Neuem an und diesmal wusste er, wo er hinsehen musste. Es gab keinen Zweifel. Aber das war doch unmöglich! Mit einiger Willensstärke zwang er sich dazu, wieder seinen richtigen Kopf aus dem Denkarium zu nehmen und…_

… landete keuchend auf dem Boden im Ministerium. Dumbledore fing sich schneller als er selbst. „Sie können Mr. Flowerrain gern darauf untersuchen lassen, ob diese Erinnerung wirklich existiert. Aber ich denke, das wird nicht nötig sein, oder? Was meinen Sie, Cornelius?" Fudge wollte wütend werden, er wollte irgendjemandem ins Gesicht schlagen, nicht nur, weil er Unrecht gehabt hatte, sondern auch, weil ihn Furcht erfasste, aber er fand einfach keinen einzigen Grund, der dieses Handeln gerechtfertigt hätte.

„Sie – VERDAMMT!", brüllte er plötzlich heraus. „Das ist alles die Schuld von diesem verdammten Lucius Malfoy!" Plötzlich fiel ihm etwas ein und er blickte Dumbledore mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Aber das kann man doch mir nicht anlasten, oder? Woher sollte ich denn wissen-"

Dumbledore unterbrach seinen aus Schuldgefühlen entstandenen Wortschwall, bevor er wirklich in Fahrt kommen konnte. „Nein, ich habe keinerlei Motivation, Sie für das hier aus Ihrem Ministerstuhl zu hieven, auch, wenn ich nicht wirklich sicher bin, ob Sie der richtige Mann für diesen Posten sind. Allerdings sehe ich nur eine Möglichkeit, wie Sie den Schaden, den Ihr Handeln zweifelsohne bereits angerichtet hat, wieder ausgleichen können."

„Natürlich", nickte Fudge, noch immer schockiert. „Wir werden augenblicklich Schulungen der Ministeriumsbeamten in Auftrag geben und die Schutzzauber um wichtige öffentliche Punkte verschärfen." „Außerdem", fügte Dumbledore an, „werden Sie dafür sorgen, dass die Öffentlichkeit erfährt, was auf sie zukommt." Der Minister blitzte Dumbledore an. „Nein. Ganz einfach. Nein. Was meinen Sie, was die Öffentlichkeit denken wird, wenn sie erfährt, dass Voldemort auf einmal doch zurück sein soll? Was glauben Sie, wie stark meine Position bereits angeschlagen war, als ich das _erste_ Mal von seiner Rückkehr habe berichten lassen? Und jetzt soll ich den Leuten die ganze Geschichte _noch einmal_ erzählen? Ich mache mich doch hier nicht lächerlich!"

Dumbledore durchbohrte ihn geradezu buchstäblich mit Blicken; die blauen Augen waren wie pures Eis: „Manchmal, Cornelius, sollte man ein wenig von der egoistischen Position abrücken und auf das größere Wohl blicken. Ich kann nicht garantieren, dass es Ihrer politischen Laufbahn helfen wird, wenn Sie diese Ereignisse mit der Bevölkerung teilen. Aber ich kann garantieren, dass Dinge jenseits Ihrer Vorstellungskraft geschehen werden, wenn Sie es unterlassen."

Fudge plusterte sich augenblicklich auf und sein Gesicht nahm eine ungesunde, purpurrote Farbe an, die es ausgesprochen ungesund aussehen ließ. „Glauben Sie, es ist besser, meine Position derart zu untergraben? Ich bin _wichtig_ für die Stabilität dieser Gesellschaft! Außerdem würde das eine totale Panikwelle auslösen, wenn die Leute mir denn glauben. Letztes Jahr sind schon einige Muggelstämmige ausgewandert, andere haben versucht, das Ministerium um Asyl zu erbitten und wieder andere wollten sich gleich ergeben. Das können Sie der Magischen Welt doch nicht antun wollen!"

Dumbledore warf einen unauffälligen Seitenblick auf Flowerrain, der inzwischen nach Luft schnappte. Und der alte Schulleiter wusste, wenn er jetzt noch ein einziges Mal auf die Unwichtigkeit des Einzelnen pochen würde, würde er sich vor dem jungen Auroren absolut lächerlich machen, nach allem, was er unternommen hatte, um in seiner Position zu bleiben. Wie wichtig seine Erinnerungen, sein gesamtes Wissen über Voldemort in diesem Krieg war, konnte er dem Auroren unmöglich begreiflich machen. Wenn sein Verdacht über den Dunklen Lord korrekt sein sollte, war die Zaubererwelt ohne dieses Wissen ohnehin vollkommen verloren. Fudges Wichtigkeit war damit einfach nicht vergleichbar. Und ein Aufruhr in der Bevölkerung war eigentlich sogar wünschenswert, wenn die Zauberer Großbritanniens damit endlich aus der Lethargie und der Bequemlichkeit gerissen werden konnten, die sie seit Ende des letzten Krieges befallen hatte. Dennoch, er musste sich der Situation anpassen. Ein weiterer Auror im Ministerium- vor allem einer wie Flowerrain, der dem Minister derart nahe stand- könnte sich als ausgesprochen nützlicher Verbündeter erweisen, wenn er ihn denn zu gewinnen imstande wäre.

„Also gut, Cornelius. Wann gedenken Sie die Bevölkerung darüber zu informieren? Nach der weiteren Zerstörung eines Muggeldorfes? Nach der Tötung einiger Zauberer? Nach der Zerstörung der Winkelgasse? Des Ministeriums?" Fudge starrte ihn verzweifelt an; er suchte in dieser ihm völlig unbekannten Situation eindeutig jemanden, der ihm sagte, dass er gar nichts zu tun brauchte und sich zurücklehnen konnte.

„Mit jeder Minute, in der wir hier stehen, vergeht wertvolle Zeit, die besser darauf verwendet wäre, Voldemort zu stoppen." „Ich weiß, Dumbledore!", schrie Fudge plötzlich. „Danke für den Hinweis, aber ich bin nicht blöd!" Der Minister, dessen Kopf wieder einen bedenklichen Rotton angenommen hatte, atmete mehrmals tief durch. „Also gut. Ich werde es ihnen sagen, wenn ich Malfoy gefangen genommen habe. Bestimmt gehe ich nicht da raus und nehme das alles auf meine Kappe."

Dumbledore nickte; zweifelsohne war die Position des Ministers von seinem Standpunkt aus verständlich und er verspürte keine wirkliche Motivation, den Minister unter Druck zu setzen und damit die Öffentlichkeit vor die Situation zu stellen, dass sie ihrem obersten Politiker nicht vertrauen konnte. Allerdings konnte der Minister auf gar keinen Fall sofort den Todesser in Gewahrsam nehmen, jedenfalls noch nicht. Dumbledore besaß noch einen kleinen Plan in der Hinterhand für Lucius Malfoy. Was er nun sagen musste, war extrem riskant, und doch hatte er keine größere Wahl, wenn dieser Plan gelingen sollte.

„Ich denke, Ihre Idee klingt vernünftig, Cornelius (der Minister starrte ihn etwas überrascht an, offenbar erschrocken, dass sie tatsächlich einmal einer Meinung waren, obwohl nicht Dumbledore selbst ihm den Rat zu einer Handlung gegeben hatte). Allerdings muss ich darauf bestehen, dass Mr. Malfoy noch eine kurze Schonfrist erhält. Ich habe in dieser Beziehung keine größere Wahl, denn Lord Voldemort (Fudge und Flowerrain zuckten unisono zusammen) besitzt ausgesprochen viele Geheimnisse, die zu ergründen ich seit Jahrzehnten versuche. Ich habe einen gewissen Verdacht, an dem ich Sie teilhaben lassen werde, wenn er sich bestätigen sollte, und genau zu diesem Verdacht möchte ich Mr. Malfoy befragen. Voldemort (beide Ministeriumsbeamte begannen, sich beunruhigt umzusehen, offenbar mit der Befürchtung, er würde gleich auftauchen und sie für die Nutzung seines Namens bestrafen) vertraut nichts und niemandem, das ist richtig, aber er neigt zu einer gewissen Prahlerei. Wenn Mr. Malfoy so verzweifelt ist, wie ich ihn in seiner derzeitigen Situation vermute- er wird mit Sicherheit ahnen, was geschehen wird- dann ist es mir vielleicht möglich, ihm einige relevante Informationen zu entreißen."

Fudge schaute ihn unwillig an: „Dafür hat man Veritaserum, wozu brauchen Sie das? Ich glaube nicht, dass ich Ihnen Zeit mit einem gesuchten Kriminellen einräumen kann." „Ich denke", meinte Dumbledore vergnügt, „dass ich mir dieses Privileg durch den aus Ihrer Sicht sicher unschätzbaren Dienst, den ich der Zaubererwelt soeben erwiesen habe, durchaus verdient habe. Abgesehen davon hilft Veritaserum leider nur, wenn man auch genau weiß, wonach man fragen muss. Und ich befürchte, das ist diesmal nicht ganz der Fall."

Der Minister starrte ihn misstrauisch an: „Langsam habe ich den Verdacht, Sie wollen mir irgendetwas verheimlichen." Dumbledore sagte nichts, er blickte nur in die großen Augen des Ministers und das allein genügte, um ihn daran zu erinnern, wie groß noch immer die Gefahr war, dass die Öffentlichkeit davon erfuhr, wie sehr er unwissentlich Lord Voldemort geholfen hatte, wieder zu neuer Stärke zu gelangen.

„Also gut", knurrte er. „Mr. Flowerrain, Sie bewachen das gesamte Gespräch, wenn wir ihn haben!" Flowerrain nickte nur; ihm schwirrte immer noch der Kopf von dem Gedanken an die erstaunliche Wende, die den Dialog, den er soeben mitbekommen hatte, in der Zaubererwelt auslösen könnte. Und er nahm sich ganz fest vor, nie wieder Albus Dumbledore zu vertrauen, nicht nach der unfassbaren Scheinheiligkeit, deren Zeuge er soeben gewesen war. Nie wieder.


End file.
